GOKU EL DIOS DESTRUCTOR PROTECTOR DE LAS DIMENSIONES DEL UNIVERSO 18
by Luis Dbz dxd
Summary: CONOCE! la fantastica historia de Goku, luego de los sucesos del torneo de poder. Tras su victoria ante Jiren, su deseo fue regresar a la normalidad a todos los universo que habian sidos borrados por Zeno Sama. Al parecer otros universos que ya no existian tambien volvieron a regresar, por lo que Goku es un dios en su universo, que viaja entre dimenciones para evitar tragedia.
1. GOKU EL NUEVO HACKAISHIN

**Hola espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez se tratara de Goku, quien ahora será un viajero de las dimensiones, muchos dirán que villanos como Demigra, Evil Bardock, Towa y Mira aparecerán en este fanfic, bueno a la vez es muy probable que, si y la otra es muy probable que no, ya que cada fanfic tiene estos villanos y no me gustaría hacer lo mismo con este, si se preguntan cuánto capítulo tendrá esta historia, pues eso es aún desconocido ya que recién empiezo el fanfic, otro punto aclarar que en esta historia tal vez Goku tenga un Harem multidimensional Xd, las chicas ya verán cómo serán, y no les diré más cosas ya que lo bueno empieza ahora. Dicho eso, recuerden buscar algo de comer para disfrutar del video. Otro punto aclarar chicos, es que cada historia que haga, tendrá un manga, pero no cuenten con animaciones ya que producir una temporada de un Anime, cuesta 2 millones de dólares y youtube apenas me da 100 dólares al mes Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES QUE VERAN A CONTINUACION PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 1: LOS NUEVO UNIVERSO '' SON GOKU EL PROXIMO DIOS DESTRUCTOR Y LA CHICA DE 9 COLAS, GOKU LLEGA A NIPPON''**

 **PROLOGO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **Luego de que Goku ganara el torneo de poder, este pudo devolver todo a la normalidad, trayendo a los respectivos dioses de cada universo a la vida con todo y sus respectivos habitantes. Goku fue nombrado como el salvador de los universos por la gran sabiduría que utilizo el deseo. Goku alcanzo el Súper Saiyayin Limit Breaker con el cual, fue capaz de derrotar a jiren, Superando a los dioses de la destrucción. Goku fue reconocido como el héroe de todos los universos, los dos Zeno Sama estaban contentos, de que Goku hubiera ganado el torneo pues era su mejor amigo. Todo volvió a la normalidad en la tierra, Goku volvió a entrenar con vegeta, quien ahora era expirante a superar a Goku de cualquier forma, Wiss se encargó de entrenar a Gohan y Piccolo, ya que ellos dos no querían ser débiles y querían defender sus universos de posibles amenazas futuras.**

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**

Actualmente, vemos a Goku y Vegeta quienes están entrenando por su cuenta, ya que ambos no necesitaban de Wiss para entrenar, aunque Wiss era un poco superior a Goku y muy superior a Vegeta, pero ambos decidieron hacerlo por su voluntad.

'' Vaya Vegeta, tu poder en Súper Saiyayin Blue, es increíble, dijo Goku esquivando un golpe de Vegeta.

'' Lo mismo digo Kakarotto, pero no te perdonare que me hayas dejado atrás de dos maneras, dijo Vegeta con determinación esquivando un golpe de Goku y ambos se detuvieron para jadear del cansan seo.

'' A que te refieres de que te supero en dos maneras Vegeta, pregunto Goku con un poco de dudas.

'' No te hagas, sabes que me supera usando el poder del Súper Saiyayin, blue con el Kaioken, además de que tu Súper Saiyayin blue es un poco superior al mío, y tu otra nueva transformación, El Super Saiyayin Silver, no sé cómo hiciste para conseguir esa nueva transformación, pero te aseguro que yo también la voy alcanzar, dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Entonces serian de tres maneras en la que te supero no crees, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Vegeta le sale una vena en la frente por la triste realidad.

'' Tienes razón Kakarotto, dijo Vegeta con algo de humillación.

'' Oye ahora que haremos, ya no crees que aparecerán sujetos fuertes para enfrentar, pregunto Goku mirando arriba.

'' Ju, eso no lose no creo que exista otro ser más fuerte que los dioses, a excepción de los ángeles y Zeno Sama, pero porque preguntas eso, si ya Freezer fue eliminado por Bills, y tu superas a los dioses y casi igualas el poder de Wiss, dijo Vegeta.

'' Hablando de Freezer, recuerdo lo que trato de hacer ese bastardo, dijo Goku de esa manera llevándonos al…

 **FLASHBACK.**

Freezer estaba en las gradas viendo como el Dragón Zarama estaba en frente listo para cumplir lo que le pidan y este tuvo una gran idea, saliendo con una velocidad segadora.

'' Son Goku está seguro de que quieres pedir eso, pregunto Daishinkansama, a lo que Goku asiente, todos los amigos de Goku estaban contentos por esa sabiduría de Goku.

'' Muy bien entonces, le diré que cumpla eso, dijo Daishinkan, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Dragón, para luego sorprenderse ya que pudo ver que Freezer estaba en frente de Zarama.

'' Ese maldito, nos descuidamos del, dijo Vegeta enojado.

'' Aprovechare esta oportunidad para estar sobre los dioses, Zarama, quiero que me hagas un ser inmortal, por encima de los dioses, cumple mi deseo, grito Freezer mientras reía como loco, pero Zarama se quedaba de igual manera.

'' Que no escuchaste, te dije que cumplieras ese deseo, exclamo Freezer, pero Zarama seguía de igual manera, Bills, Wiss y los dos Zenos Sama juntos con sus guardianes y Goku, se pusieron al frente de Freezer, Bills se acercó a Freezer.

'' El solo puede entender en lenguaje de los dioses, por eso es que tu deseo no se ha cumplido, tuve muchas dudas al principio de ti, pero ahora ya no serás un problema para nadie ya que borrare tu alma de la existencia misma, dijo Bills alzando su mano, Freezer estaba aterrado.

'' Si solo fueras bueno y no trataras de hacer cosas malas, fueras un mejor sujeto, pero tú no tienes remedio Freezer, dijo Goku con seriedad.

'' Maldito, grito Freezer con rabia.

HACKAI, sentencio Bills, el alma de Freezer se desintegro poco a poco hasta no quedar rastros del.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

'' Hubiera sido un problema si hubiera obtenido lo que quería, dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

'' Si, pero también pudo haber cambiado su personalidad, y dejar sus locas ambiciones, pero qué caso tiene si ya no existe, dijo Goku levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado.

'' Que aras Kakarotto, pregunto Vegeta.

'' Tengo que ir al templo de Zeno Sama, el necesita verme, es como una reunión, no sé para que es, pero no puedo faltar, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien Kakarotto, dijo Vegeta también parándose de lugar donde estaba sentado.

'' Y tú que harás Vegeta, pregunto Goku.

'' Yo iré a casa, Bulma, dice que también tengo que ayudarla cuidando a Bra, dijo Vegeta.

'' Esta bien Vegeta, entonces nos vemos, dijo Goku poniéndose sus dos dedos en frente a lo que Vegeta solo asiente, de esa forma Goku desapareciendo, dejando a Vegeta solo de brazos cruzados, con la mirada baja.

'' Algún día te superare Kakarotto, pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa competitiva, para luego salir en un estallido de velocidad del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Bills, Goku había llegado al planeta de Bills, al parecer los Kaiosamas también se encontraban presentes.

'' Al fin llegas, dijo Bills con arrogancia en su voz.

'' Espero que no hagas ninguna idiotez Goku, dijo el supremo Kaiosama anciano.

'' O vamos, ya sé cómo debo de comportarme con Zen chan, además él es muy amable conmigo, dijo Goku.

'' Goku, aún no está lista la comida que le pedimos a Bulma, para cuando haya regresado, comer algo exquisito, pregunto Bills.

'' Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Bills Goku, dijo Wiss.

'' Eso no sé, pero Vegeta me dijo que cuando ustedes fueran estaría lista y que tendrán un gran Banquete, ya que gracias a los entrenamientos de Wiss, pudimos pelear para proteger a nuestro universo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Además de que también salvaste el trasero de Bills, dijo Wiss con una sonrisa divertida a lo que Bills se molesta.

'' No acepto ese comentario tuyo Wiss, dijo Bills con algo de enojo.

'' Por cierto, porque debo ir a esa reunión, porque están importante, pregunto Goku.

'' Eso no lose, pero será mejor que nos demos brisa ya que no dijeron que lo hiciéramos esperar, dijo Wiss.

'' Por favor sujétense todos, dijo el supremo Kaiosama extendiendo sus manos, de esa forma, todos desaparecen del lugar. Momento después llegan al templo del Gran Zeno Sama, donde también al parecer, se encontraba Toppo, Jiren, El dios Vermouth, el ángel margarita y sus respectivos Kaioshines.

'' Ya están aquí los del universo 7, ahora si comencemos a discutir del tema, dijo Daishinkan, empezando a formar un holograma.

'' Como podrán observar, este es el espacio, dijo Daishinkan a lo que todos asintieron.

'' Aquí podrán notar los universos que existen actualmente, dijo Daishinkan, a lo que todos se sorprenden por lo que ven, ya que se puede notar 18 universos.

'' Pero si son 18 universos, no se suponían que eran 12 que existían, pregunto Toppo.

'' Resulta que, al pedir Son Goku el deseo de volver a la normalidad los universos que fueron borrados de la existencia por Zeno Sama, también los 6 universos que él había eliminado hace ya mucho tiempo, también fueron regresados a la normalidad, pero lo más extraño es que ninguno de sus dioses de la destrucción, fueron regresados a la vida, dijo Daishinkan para sorpresa de todos.

'' Entonces, eso podría crear desequilibrio entre los otros universos, dijo Bills.

'' Puede ser, pero se nos ocurrió la idea de no destruir los universos y dejarlos permanecer con vida, pero necesitaremos nuevos dioses de la destrucción, en total necesitamos a 6 dioses de la destrucción, dijo Daishinkan.

'' Entonces cual es el motivo de esta reunión pregunto Goku.

'' Pues muy fácil Son Goku, ustedes tres son mortales que tienen el poder necesario para ser dioses de la destrucción, ya que lo demostraron en el torneo de poder, además Jiren supera a los actuales dioses, y tu Son Goku superas a jiren, explico Daishinkan.

'' Entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros seremos dioses de la destrucción, pregunto Jiren.

'' Así es, desde ahora ustedes serán dioses de la destrucción, ya ustedes tienen un universo que cuidar, por orden de Zeno Sama, estos son sus respectivos universos, El Guerrero justiciero y líder de las tropas del orgullo, Toppo, tu universo es el número 14.

'' El universo 14, dijo Toppo con asombro.

'' Jiren segundo al cargo del jefe de las tropas del orgullo y guerrero del universo 11, tu respectivo universo desde cual ahora tendrás que cuidar, será el universo número 15, el universo 14 tanto como el universo 15, son universos gemelos, por eso los puse a ustedes a cargo de ese universo, explico Daishinkan, a lo que Jiren asiente con la cabeza.

'' Y por último tu Son Goku, el guerrero más fuerte de los 18 universos actualmente, tú serás el dios destructor del universo 18, dijo Daishinkan a lo que Goku se sorprende.

'' Esperen un momento, no puedo aceptar dicha responsabilidad, soy un simple mortal y yo solo quiero entrenar para pelear con los más fuerte, dijo Goku algo deprimido, para luego recibir un coscorrón de parte de Bills.

'' Idiota como dices eso, claro que tienes que aceptar o quieres que el universo 7 desaparezca, no debes de negarle nada al rey del todo, exclamo Bills a lo que Goku suspira.

'' Esta bien, pero no tienes que pegarme tan fuerte Bills-sama, dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza por el coscorrón.

'' Muy bien, ahora que estas todo arreglado los reyes del todo serán los encargados de nombrarlos oficialmente como los dioses de la destrucción, dijo Daishinkan abriendo paso a los reyes del todo los cuales se acercaban, a los tres guerreros.

'' Por el poder que tenemos sobre los universos, Toppo, Jiren, y Son Goku, mortales que tienen el poder de los dioses, los nombro por mí mismo, como los próximos dioses de la destrucción, Declaro ambos Zenos Samas, con su típica expresión divertida.

'' Creo que estaré muy ocupado después de todo, dijo Goku aburridamente.

'' Antes de irse, los dioses de la destrucción con experiencia como lo son Vermouth y Bills tienen que aprender técnicas que usan los dioses para destruir, dijo Daishinkan.

'' Bueno por lo menos entrenar es bueno, pensó Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Oye Goku, dijo Toppo.

'' Que pasa Toppo, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Recuerda no ser tan descuidado, dijo Toppo a lo que Goku solo da una sonrisa.

'' Este es algo muy serio, así que no andes pidiendo peleas a los de tu universo, ya que lo podías destruir, dijo Jiren sarcásticamente.

'' Descuiden, lo haré lo mejor posible, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Espero que lleven bien dicha responsabilidad, ya pueden retirarse, ordeno Daishinkan, todos asienten haciendo una reverencia, desapareciendo uno por uno en un resplandor blanco.

Momento después, en el planeta de Bills todos llegan.

'' Vaya nunca creí que fuera para esas cosas, dijo Goku arroscándose la cabeza.

'' Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad Goku, nunca llegue a creer que llegaras al punto de ser un dios de la destrucción, dijo el Supremo Kaiosama Anciano.

'' Cierto señor Goku, pero que les dirá a sus amigos esposa e hijos cuando sepan que ya usted no estará con nosotros, dijo el supremo Kaiosama.

'' Eso no lose, pero es mi responsabilidad y debo de pagar la consecuencia de mis actos, otra cosa más importante, si soy un dios de la destrucción, no se supone que debería de tener a un ángel guardián, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es, pero no tardará mucho en llegar mi hermana, dijo Wiss para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Que es una chica, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Así es, ella es muy arrogante y tierna a la vez, te será una gran compañía, dijo Wiss con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno, ya vámonos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo Bills.

'' Si yo también tengo hambre, dijo Goku.

Mientras tanto en la casa de bulma, Vegeta estaba cargando a su hija Bra, mientras a fuera de la casa, mientras veía los cielos.

'' Que estará siendo Kakarotto, se preguntó Vegeta, para luego sentir presencias ya conocidas al voltear la cara, pude ver a Bills y compañía.

'' Al fin llegan, dijo Vegeta.

'' Vegeta, podías decirle a Bulma que llame a los demás para darles un aviso importante, pero tiene que ser a todos los que conocemos incluyendo a Dende y míster popo, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien Kakarotto, aunque no entiendo porque quieres que llame a todos, por cierto, señor Bills, la comida ya está preparada.

'' Ya era hora, dijo Bills.

Momento más tardes vemos a Bills y Wiss comiendo como locos, por el gran festín que tenía en frente, Bulma estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa divertida mientras cargaba a Bra, ya que siempre le agrada como Bills y Wiss disfrutan de su comida, mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta estaban teniendo una conversación.

'' Kakarotto, me puedes decir que es lo tan importante que tienes que decirles a todos, pregunto Vegeta, a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza y comienza a contarle sobre los universos restaurados, y que jiren, Toppo y él, son los nuevos dioses de la destrucción y todo lo demás, Vegeta estaba un poco sorprendido, a la vez se moría de envidia por lo lejos que ha llegado Goku. Luego de unos momentos llegan los demás.

'' Porque estamos reunidos todos aquí, pregunto Yamcha.

'' Son Goku tiene algo muy importante que decirles a todos, Son Goku será mejor que le expliques rápido ya que tengo que enseñarte barias técnicas, dijo Bills a lo que Goku asiente y comienza a contarles.

'' Esta bien Bills-sama, verán chicos hace un momento tuve una reunión con el creador del todo Zen Chan, cuando pedí el deseo de que todos los universos regresaran a la normalidad, también aparecieron 6 universos que habían sido destruidos anteriormente por Zeno Sama, pero esos universos no tienen un dios de la destrucción, por lo que yo y dos guerreros del universo 11, fuimos asignado como Dioses de la destrucción, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Que, tu Goku un dios de la destrucción, eso es increíble, dijo Krilin.

'' Jamás creí que serias un Dios de la destrucción Papa, dijo Gohan sorprendido.

'' Y de cual universo serás dios de la destrucción, pregunto Piccolo.

'' Seré el Dios destructor del universo 18, pero lo más importante es lo que tengo que decir ahora, como verán el trabajo del dios de la destrucción es algo muy duro, por lo tanto, no me verán aquí de nuevo, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Que Goku tú no te puedes ir, vas a dejarme sola a mí y Goten de nuevo, exclamo Milk.

'' Lo siento Milk, pero si no lo hago, puede que Zen Chan se enoje y destruya este universo, ya que no se le puede negar nada al creador del todo, explico Goku.

'' Goku-son tiene, razón, no se le puede negar nada al rey del todo, por eso fue que los universos que aparecieron de nuevo y que, y habían sido destruido por Zeno Sama, fue porque ellos no hacían nada de lo que él desea, por eso fue que lo destruyo anteriormente, explico Wiss.

''Entonces eso significa, dijo Gohan sorprendido.

'' Desde ahora ya no estaré con ustedes, por eso les pido que se vuelvan más fuerte y entrenen cada día de su vida para proteger la tierra, Gohan desde ahora quiero que tomes mi lugar, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad.

'' Vaya, no puede creer que me tenga que quedar sola con Goten, dijo Milk algo triste.

'' Sabes bien que no quisiera eso Milk, pero tengo que pagar mis consecuencias por mis actos, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad.

'' Bueno ya basta de charlas tenemos que irnos, dijo Bills.

'' Nos volveremos a ver chicos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa de eso desapareciendo del lugar con compañía de Bills, Wiss y los kaiochines.

'' Vaya ahora que are, dijo Milk, triste.

'' No te preocupes Mama, ya habrá una forma de solucionar esto, dijo Gohan poniéndole la mano en el hombro de su madre.

De esa forma pasaran varios meses y Goku había permanecido en el planeta de Bills desde entonces, ya que tenía que aprender técnicas como el Hackai, entre otras técnicas de dioses destructores, como controlar bien la energía de la destrucción, ahora vemos a Goku quien está en un planeta deshabitado junto con Bills y Wiss.

'' Este planeta es 10 veces más grande que la tierra, esta deshabitado es hora de pruebes la energía de la destrucción Goku, dijo Bills.

'' Muy bien Bills-sama, dijo Goku creando una pequeña migaja de energía, lanzándola contra el planeta haciendo que esta desaparezca al instante.

'' Porque me enseñas cosas, que yo sabía, desde que luche contra Vegeta la primera vez, ya era capaz de destruir planetas, aunque debo decir que no era tan fuerte que digamos, dijo Goku.

'' Hay una gran diferencia entre usar la energía a la hora de destruir, que cuando lo destruye por voluntad propia, cuando lo haces porque eres un dios de la destrucción, no consumes ni el 2% de tu poder, pero cuando lo haces por voluntad propia, puedes gastar más del 30 0 40% por ciento, cuando te vi por primera vez, con tu poder en estado normal, podías destruir un planeta, pero necesitarías del 15 por ciento para hacerlo en ese entonces. En cambio, cuando lo haces porque eres un dio des la destrucción, no consume nada de poder, es como si solo expulsaras una chispa de energía, dijo Wiss.

'' Ya entendí, pero porque tengo que tener esta ropa, dijo Goku viendo la nueva ropa que tenía. (NOTA DEL AUTOR: Decidí ponerle la ropa de Xenoverse, solo que no tenía la espada ni el bastón, solo tiene el atuendo nada más, tenía pensado ponerle la ropa de Dragón Ball a f, O un traje azul como la tiene en gt, pero decidí por la ropa de Xenoverse, en gran parte porque es el viajero de las dimensiones, por otra parte, porque es un poco más original y los atuendos mencionados, ya están muy usados en otras teorías. Sin embargo, en otra etapa Goku usara la ropa de dragón ball a f.

'' No sé de qué te quejas si ese atuendo, es muy característico para un dios destructor, dijo Bills.

'' No es que no me gusta, si no es que muy ajustada a la vez cómoda, pero es muy ajustada, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno ya eso no importa, vamos a regresar, que mi hermana, está a punto de llegar al planeta del señor Bills, para venir a buscarte Goku, dijo Wiss, de esa forma se retiraron al planeta de Bills llegando rápidamente.

'' Esperen un momento, si soy un dios de la destrucción, entonces mi vida, también estará hatada a la de un Kaioshin, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Creo que no, ya que en los otros universos no existen Kaioshines, dijo Wiss.

'' Bueno ahora cuando llegara tu hermana Wiss, pregunto Goku.

'' Llegara en unos 30 minutos, respondió el.

'' Como quisiera ver a mis amigos, dijo Goku con algo de tristeza.

'' Recuerda que ahora eres un hakaichin, pero si podrás ver a tu familia cuando hayas terminado tu recorrido por tu universo, y ver su equilibrio, dijo Bills para sorpresa de Goku ya que no sabía lo que decía.

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Goku.

'' Un dios destructor, hace el recorrido por su universo cada millón de años, para poder ver el equilibrio que esta ha tenido por cierto periodo de tiempo, una vez echo eso, el dios de la destrucción, puede hacer lo que se le antoje, yo lo que hago es dormir por miles de años, pero puedes hacer otras cosas más, como ver a tus amigos o entrenar, concluyo Bills a lo que Goku se queda sorprendido de dicha revelación.

'' Ya veo. Oye Bills sama, cree que en el universo 18, haya seres poderosos, pregunto Goku.

'' Nunca he visitado el universo 18, pero si no mal recuerdo, dicen que hay mortales que pueden pelear con los dioses, aparte de que, en ese universo, hay un planeta muy similar a la tierra en tamaño, pero su color es un azul más oscuro, en pocas palabras hay un sistema solar mucho más grande, aparte de que es el universo con más dimensiones, explico esta vez Wiss.

'' Con que así es, pues será interesante, dijo Goku, para luego sentir una presencia acercándose.

'' De quien es este Ki, pregunto Goku.

'' Ya ha llegado, se escuchó la voz de una chica, al decir eso, un resplandor apareció, al dispersarse, se pudo notar a un ángel guardián.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Yiani, es un gusto verte hermano Wiss, es un gusto verlo dios destructor Bills, dijo Yiani, amablemente, luego viendo a Goku y acercándose a este.

'' Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, se presentó Goku con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonroje por lo lindo que se veía Xd.

'' Porque me sonroje, pensó ella.

'' H-hola, Son Goku, creo que usted es el mortal que supera a los dioses, y se ha convertido en el Dios de la destrucción más fuerte, dijo ella a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza.

'' Así es, veo que te llamas Yiani verdad, pregunto Goku, a lo que ella asiente.

'' Un gusto verte hermana Yiani, ha pasado un largo tiempo, dijo Wiss.

'' Hermano Wiss, cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde que Zeno Sama destruyo los universos, pero ahora seguiré atendiendo a un dios destructor, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Así es Yiani, a la ora de destruir, tienes que vigilarlo, ya que Son Goku, es un cabeza hueca, y es muy compasivo y no le gusta destruir, así que te recomiendo que seas estricta con él, dijo Bills.

'' De verdad, vaya creo que estoy con un Dios de la destrucción interesante, pensó ella, con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias por la recomendación, pero ya tenemos que partir Goku-sama, dijo ella a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza, ambos le dan la espalda a Bills y Wiss para marcharse.

'' Goku, dijo Bills.

'' Que pasa, pregunto Goku.

'' Tu eres el Súper Saiyayin dios legendario, que tuve en un sueño, pero nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos, no me equivoque respecto a ti, eres grande, dijo Bills con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Gracias Bills-sama, recuerde decirle a Vegeta, que entrene para que se vuelva más fuerte, Wiss asegúrate de que Gohan entrene al igual que Piccolo, y díganles que volveré algún día, dijo Goku a lo que ellos asienten.

'' Esta listo, Goku-sama, pregunto Yiani, a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza, ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz.

'' Sus premoniciones no decían que el Súper Saiyayin dios, sería un Hackai-chin, pregunto Wiss a Bills, este solo da una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Tal vez, dijo Bills con arrogancia.

'' Y ahora que haremos usted, siempre quiso pelear contra Son Goku, pero porque no lo hizo, pregunto Bills.

'' El resultado sería obvio, dijo este.

Momento más tarde, vemos como Goku y Yiani, viajaban al universo 18.

Goku-sama, podía usted hablarme sobre su pasado, pregunto Yiane.

'' Me puedes llamar Goku, no te dirijas a mí con ese prefijo de sama, dijo Goku a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa.

De esa forma Goku le explico, toda su vida, sus aventuras, como fue que conoció el mundo de los dioses y llegar a superar el poder de todos ellos.

'' Ahora entiendo, porque regresaron los universos que fueron destruidos por zeno Sama, y también entiendo porque hay 2 Zeno Sama en vez de un Zeno Sama, dijo ella.

'' Jejej si han pasado muchas cosas, pero tú sabes como es este universo, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es, hay un planeta que es muy similar a la tierra, quiere ir pregunto ella, a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza.

Al llegar al universo 18, Goku se queda sorprendido por lo que aprecia, ya que el universo 18 tiene enormes planetas, y su sol es mucho más grande que el del universo 7.

'' Vaya esto es increíble, era lo único que pudo decir Goku.

'' Bienvenido al universo 18 Goku-san, ahora usted puede empezar su trabajo como dios de la destrucción, dijo la Yiani con una sonrisa

'' Primero llévame al planeta que se parece a la tierra, dijo Goku para confusión de Yiani.

'' Se refiere al planeta neida, en ese planeta, habitan muchas creaturas, que son rechazados por las personas de otras dimensiones, aunque sí le puedo asegurar, que en ese lugar existen seres poderosos, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar a los dioses, quiere ir Goku-san, pregunto ella.

'' Seres poderosos, creo que ahora me está empezando a gustar esto de ser dios de la destrucción, claro Yiani, vayamos hay, ordeno Goku a Yiani.

'' Como desee, Goku-san, dijo ella desapareciendo junto con Goku a una velocidad segadora.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Bills, podemos observar que Gohan y Piccolo, se encuentran junto con Wiss, pero todo lo que hacen es conversar.

'' Oye Wiss, entonces mi padre ya se marchó, pregunto Gohan, a lo que Wiss asiente con la cabeza.

'' Así es Gohan-kun, tu padre ya se retiró de este universo, pero dijo que volvería lo más pronto posible ya que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, dijo Wiss a Gohan.

'' Oye Wiss, te puedo preguntar, Cuando tiempo se tarda en hacer el trabajo del dios de la destrucción pregunto Piccolo.

'' Eso no lo sé, pero yo y Bills no tomamo años para recorrer todo el universo y ver el equilibrio, eso depende de la decisión que tenga el dios de la destrucción a la ora de destruir, explico Wiss.

'' Ya veo, respondió Piccolo.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Yiani.

'' Bueno aquí es Goku-san, dijo ella con Goku quienes estaban flotando sobre una ciudad, Goku se sorprendió por lo que veía, ya que pudo ver que las casas no eran de forma circular, si no de formar cuadrada como todos los edificios, se podía notar que había seres muy similares a los humanos, pero algunos tenían cabeza de animales, o tenían rasgos de ellos, pudo notar que el cielo era un poco más oscuro, pero las nubes que tenía era pocas a comparación de las de la tierra, además de poder sentir seres con energías superiores a los de un humano.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Antes de continuar deben de tener muchas dudas, pues se las aclarare. En primer lugar, Goku se encuentra usando su poder divino, el estado más allá del dios, ósea su estado normal en modo dios, ese es el estado que utilizara. El atuendo de Goku es la ropa de Xenoverse, ya que pensaba ponerle la de dragón ball a f, pero decidí no hacerlo y dejarlo con la ropa de Xenoverser, otra cosa es que, Goku al ser nombrado por Zeno Sama, su plazo de vida se aumentado por miles de años al igual que su juventud, se quedara con esa misma apariencia. Si nada más que aclarar, que siga la teoría, y si no aclare tus dudas déjalo en los comentarios. 3, 2, 1, acción.**

''Oye este planeta es muy bonito, dijo Goku sorprendido por lo lindo que se veía el planeta.

'' Se parece un poco a lo que usted se refería sobre ese planeta tierra, pregunto Yiani a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza **.**

'' Así es, te importaría dar una vuelta en el planeta, dijo Goku haciendo que la chica se sorprenda por eso de dar un paseo.

'' Esta bien Goku-san, dijo ella ambos bajaron a la superficie, sin que nadie se dé cuenta para no sorprender o llamar la atención.

'' Vaya este lugar es increíble, dijo Goku viendo a su alrededor, las grandes maravillas que podía observar, aunque la tecnología no era tan avanzada era un buen lugar, y ellos comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar.

'' El ambiente es agradable, eso es lo que me agrada de este planeta, dijo Yiani ya que antes ella había visitado el planeta, pero eso fue cuando ninguno de los seres que habitan actualmente no existían.

'' Si eso lo puedo notar, dijo Goku para que luego le suene la pansa.

'' Que fue eso, dijo Yiani ya que algo sonó como si fuera un monstruo, a lo que Goku simplemente da una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Jejej, es mi estómago, me dieron ganas de comer, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Entonces vamos a buscar un lugar en donde comer, pero antes deje me decirle que ahora estamos en Nipon, tierra de belleza, si somos de otro país no debemos causar causas internacionales, dijo Yiani a Goku.

'' Entiendo, pero mejor vamos a comer, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza y comienzan a caminar por toda la ciudad, Goku pudo notar que era una ciudad muy tranquila a pesar de algunas cosas raras, y sus habitantes con formas de animales, pero no le importaba, él era la vista de muchos ya que le parecía que fuera un humano.

'' Goku-san, Usted está llamando la atención por ser muy parecido a los humanos, ellos son despreciados por los humanos y no le daría gusto que uno estuviera aquí, si empiezan a causar problemas destruirá este planeta, pregunto Yiani a lo que Goku niega con la cabeza.

'' Escúchame bien Yiani, yo no soy como los otros dioses de la destrucción, yo no destruyo al menos que tenga una buena razón, pero ellos no hacen nada malo, para proteger la vida, yo destruyo, dijo Goku con determinación, haciendo que Yiani se sorprenda, y sienta una atracción por Goku, ya que él era muy diferente a los otros dioses de la destrucción y muy amable como ella.

'' Me alegra escuchar eso Goku-san, ahora vamos a comer, que le parece ese lugar, dijo ella señalando a un puesto de ramen.

'' Me parece perfecto, vamos Yiani, dijo Goku, de esa forma los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al restaurante.

Sin embargo, en el Backstage de un estadio grande.

Una mujer joven estaba sentada en un escritorio mientras miraba un espejo grande mientras se ponía el lápiz labial. Su ayudante estaba de pie cerca con una sonrisa.

"Señora, estás en 10 minutos." Dijo mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

"Lo sé, mientras tanto, ¿puedes recoger algo de comida para después del show?" -preguntó la mujer mientras se volvía hacia su asistente que asintió. Se levantó y ajustó su atuendo antes de acercarse a su ayudante y ambos se picotearon las mejillas.

"Ahora, hagamos un espectáculo increíble". La mujer dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a su asistente antes de caminar a través de las cortinas y sobre la plataforma que subió al escenario. Su asistente salió por la salida para ir a recoger la comida.

Con Goku y Yiani, ellos estaban comiendo en el restaurante, al parecer tanto como Yiani y un anciano que observaba a Goku, el cual era el dueño, estaban sorprendido por la enorme cantidad que comía.

'' No puedo creer que comas tanto, dijo Yiani con una cara de palo.

'' Esta comida, es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida, vamos Yiani come, no pareces ser tan apetitosa como tu hermano Wiss, dijo Goku con comida en la boca.

'' Yo no soy como mis hermanos con la comida, además tengo muchos modales los cuales adopte yo misma, dijo Yiani.

'' Oye chico quieres te silbo otro, pregunto el anciano que estaba ateniendo el restaurante.

'' No señor, ya estoy satisfecho, dijo Goku terminándose de comer el otro plato de comida.

TIN.

De repente se escuchó un sonido provenir del timbre de la puerta, Goku pudo sentir una energía muy superior a la de los humanos y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. Llevaba un kimono de color naranja de otoño con hojas de arce coloridas que abrazaba su esbelta forma; Abierta en la parte superior para revelar algo de su busto generoso, piel pálida, impecable con ojos color avellana y una hoja descansando sobre su cabello plateado, que fue diseñado de una manera única. Lo que llamó la atención de Goku fue el par de orejas de zorro en su cabeza y la única cola de zorro mullida que crecía desde su coxis, ya que estaba saliendo a través de un agujero en su traje.

'' Muy buenas noches, se presentó la chica, ella pudo notar a Goku y le pareció raro ver a un tipo como él, ella podía sentir un gran poder que provenía de Goku pero no mostraba expresión alguna y solo se dirigió hacia el viejo, aunque mientras caminaba no podía dejar de ver a Goku y Yiani y Goku no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, además Yiani, por la forma en la que miraba Goku, estaba algo molesta, no sabía porque, pero no lo demostraba. (NOTA DEL AUTOR: AHORA MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARÁN PORQUE ELLA PUEDE SENTIR EL KI CELESTIAL, LA VERDAD CHICO ES QUE GOKU NO ESTA USANDO EL KI DE LOS DIOSES, SOLO ESTA MOSTRANDO SU NIVEL DE PODER DE KI NORMAL, PERO NO USA EL KI DIVINO CUANDO ESTA RELAJADO.)

'' Oh, como estas preciosas, dijo el anciano mientras su mano se iba a dirigir a su trasero sólo para que ella la golpeara.

"Hasta tus modos pervertidos otra vez, ¿cuándo aprenderás alguna vez?" Dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla mientras él se reía entre dientes antes de ver a Goku y Yiani.

'' Este señor se parece mucho al maestro Roshi, además se llama Roshi penso Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Goku-sama, ella es una buena amiga mía junto con mi hija adoptiva, su nombre es Kongiku. Kongiku-san, él es Goku-sama, y su asistente Yiani-sama, él es el dios de la destrucción de nuestro universo, dijo el viejo para sorpresa de Kongiku y no dudo en pararce frente a Goku, Goku se paró de su asiento y se presentó.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Goku, se presentó Goku con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonroje por esa sonrisa que le dio Goku, y se preguntaba, porque se sonrojaba, pero dejo de pensar así por un momento.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Kongiku, es un placer conocer a nuestro Dios de la destrucción, dijo la chica estrechando la mano la cual Goku no tardo en estrechar.

'' Es un placer conocerte, dijo Goku.

'' Entonces, usted es nuestro Dios, usted debe de ser una deidad muy poderosa, por eso pude sentir su enorme y abismar poder, dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, pero Goku negó con la cabeza.

'' No soy el Dios de este planeta, simplemente soy el dios de la destrucción, yo destruyo todo el mal que hay en el universo, y no tienes que ponerte de esa manera, puedes estar tranquila, pero podrías mostrarme un lugar en donde haya sujetos poderosos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Goku-san, si ve algo que está mal en este planeta, tal vez destruya el sistema solar, así que espero que su planeta no tenga nada de malo que no le guste a Goku, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa maligna y arrogancia haciendo que Kongiku, se pusiera nerviosa, y se aterrorizada del miedo absoluto, como que destruir el planeta o el sistema solar así de simple, sin duda sabía que no estaba hablando con alguien ordinario.

''G-Goku-sama, ya vera que todo lo de este planeta le va agradar, dijo Kongiku con nervios.

'' Oye no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo no destruiré este planeta, no importa lo que está mal o no, dijo Goku con una calidad sonrisa haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara.

'' Siento interrumpir la conversación, pero, Kongiku aquí esta lo que me pediste, dijo el viejo de Roshi, dándole comida empacada a Kongiku.

'' Gracias viejo, Goku-sama, Yiani-sama, pueden acompañarme, tal vez le pueda mostrar en la ciudad de nippon un lugar donde haya sujetos poderosos, dijo Kongiku para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Enserio, genial, pero por favor no te dirijas a mí con ese prefijo de sama, puedes llamarme Goku, dijo Goku con determinación.

'' Goku-san, sabe que debemos ir a las dimensiones de este universo para ver el equilibrio en las dimensione y no causen problemas, pregunto Yiani.

'' Ya lo aremos después Yiani-san, ahora vamos a ver como son de fuertes los sujetos de esta dimensión, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Acompáñenme por favor, dijo Kongiku retirándose con Goku, no sin antes despedirse de Roshi.

Al caminar en la ciudad, Goku pudo ver que era un lugar totalmente agradable, aunque solo viera lo que Kongiku le mostrara en el camino era muy agradable, pero Goku solamente quería saber de un tema y era de las peleas, pero puede ver un enorme estadio

'' Oye kongiku, que es exactamente ese estadio, pregunto él.

'' El estadio es donde ocurren todos los grandes espectáculos, mientras que la ciudad celebra eventos y lo que sea, es el estadio que tiene todas las atracciones principales, explico ella.

'' Es interesante, hacen torneos pregunto, Goku.

''Van desde el deporte, la cocina, lucha… usted debería participar, dijo ella.

'' Estoy de acuerdo con ella Goku-san, sería una buena oportunidad para que mostrara su poder y hacerle saber a todos que usted es el dios de la destrucción, dijo Yiani.

'' Mm, en tanto pueda enfrentarme a sujetos poderosos estará todo bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras estos entraban al estadio, la chica le mostro al gorila que era un guardia de seguridad un pase VIP, dejándolos pasar a los tres, la mujer zorra llevo a Goku y Yiani al vestuario.

'' Increíble lugar, dijo Goku con asombro.

'' Veo que la comida está aquí, pero quienes son ellos, se escuchó la voz de una mujer, Goku se percató, y volteo para ver lo que tenía en frente y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio.

'' la belleza que se le presentaba. Tenía lustroso pelo negro de cuervo que caía en cascada hasta la parte baja de su espalda y llevaba un traje blanco con una camiseta negra. Ella tenía un cuerpo que rivalizaba con Kongiku y tenía este aire de juguetón sexy a su alrededor. Goku también notó que el color de sus ojos era dorado y que las pupilas eran un poco parecidas a las de un gato, lo último que notó fue que las dos orejas de zorro negro salían de su cabello y las nueve colas de zorro blanco emergían de su rabillo, Marcas que tenía en sus mejillas.

"¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?" -preguntó la mujer juguetonamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Goku rompió sus pensamientos y respondió.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Goku, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la chica por lo apuesto que se veía cuando sonríe así, Yiani ya estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Goku.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Yiani, y soy la asistente de Goku-san, respondió Yiani.

'' Mi nombre es Ahri, veo que mi asistente kongiku los trajo hasta a mí, porque de seguro son personas importantes, dijo la chica estrechando la mano a Goku el cual también estrecho su mano.

'' Jejje algo así, también conocí a tu padre Roshi, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Ahri.

'' O eres un amigo de mi padre, dijo ella sorprendida.

'' No lo acabo de conocer, dijo Goku.

'' Ya veo, dijo ella, pero Goku sintió otra princesa y pudo notar que otra chica entro.

'' Oh, Yuzuruha, hay están la comida que pediste, dijo Kongiku a ella.

'' Lamento mi tardanza señora, pero quienes son ellos, pregunto ella.

'' Mejor déjenme explicarle mejor quien es el señor Goku, dijo Kongiku, cuando ella les conto quien era en realidad, ambas se pusieron nerviosas por eso de destrucción.

'' Kongiku, eres una exagerada, te dije una y otra vez que no destruiré este planeta, ni el sistema solar, este país es muy lindo, dijo Goku, para tranquilidad de las chicas.

'' Me alegra escuchar eso de usted Goku-sama, por favor disculpe mis modales, no sabía que era una deidad, dijo Ahri en tono de disculpa.

'' Yo también me disculpo, Goku-sama, dijo Yuzuruha, pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

'' Esta bien, no importa ya, además ahora que las acabo de conocer a las tres, esa son otras razones para no eliminar este planeta, ya que ustedes son buenas personas, dijo Goku para sorpresa de las tres chicas y un pequeño rubor se apodero de ellas.

'' M-Muchas gracias Goku-sama, además Nippon es el mejor lugar del mundo, es donde los seres rechazados por los seres humanos por su apariencia, es como si fuera un cielo para ellos, dijo Ahri.

'' Si ya lo sé, pero también pueden llamarme Goku, dijo el Saiyan de la destrucción.

'' Esta bien, dijeron ellas.

'' Bueno chicas ya está un poco tarde así que creo que debería de irme, dijo Goku.

'' Ya seba, aun esta temprano y contamos con más tiempo para usted, dijo Ahri.

'' No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer mi deber como dios de la destrucción así que nos vemos, Yiani vámonos, dijo Goku parándose de uno de los muebles donde él y Yiani estaban sentados.

'' Un placer conocerlas, mañana estaré disponible para el torneo chicas, nos vemos, se despidió Goku.

'' Esta bien, dijeron las tres a coro con una sonrisa.

'' También fue un placer, dijo Yiani con una media sonrisa.

'' También fue un placer para nosotras conocerte Yiani, dijeron las tres a coro, de esa forma Goku y Yiani, desparecen en un resplandor blanco para sorpresa de las chicas.

'' Como fue que desaparecieron de esa manera, bueno él es un dios, jamás creí que tendría que toparme con una deidad así, dijo Kongiku.

'' Señora está usted encendida, usted parece muy callada, dijo Yuzuruha a Ahri quien casi no había hablado, pero estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Creo que la vida de aquí está a punto de ser un poco más interesante, Ahri respondió con una sonrisa dejando confundidas a las tres chicas, pero no le tomaron importancia y siguieron con su comida.

Mientras tanto en el espacio, con Goku y Yiani, ellos estaban haciendo su recorrido por el universo.

'' Oye fue muy interesante conocer a esas chicas no crees, dijo Goku con entusiasmo.

'' Si Goku-san, pero usted, en donde vivirá, si quiere puedo hacerle una casa en el Nipon, dijo Yiani.

'' Primero pasare tres días despierto, y luego me enfocare más en eso, dijo Goku.

'' Como usted diga Goku-san, dijo Yiani.

EL DIA SIGUIENTE.

''Prueba tu potencial en el coliseo de campeones y gana uno de los mejores lugares en el mundo, dijo Goku mientras veía un cárter.

'' Que dices Yiani, le pregunto Goku.

'' Me parece bien Goku-san, respondió ella.

'' Goku-san, se escuchó la voz de Kongiku, Goku voltea para ver quién era y ve que ella se le está acercando.

'' Me encanta verlo aquí tigre, dijo ella con una voz algo coqueta.

'' Jeje, si ya vine para ir al coliseo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Es la primera vez que veo que un dios de la destrucción, se tan amable, pensó Yiani, pero se sorprendió cuando ve que kongiku toma del brazo a Goku.

'' Entonces acompáñeme, dijo ella con una sonrisa a lo que Goku asiente con otra, Yiani estaba molesta, aunque no sabía porque, pero lo estaba, Kongiku, llevo a Goku al coliseo después lo inscribió, para participar.

'' Suerte hay afuera Goku-san, aunque no la necesita, solo sea lo más compasivo posible, estarás enfrentando a personas duras con unos gladiadores desagradables, lo último que dijo la hizo aumentar de energía, Goku se percató.

'' Que tienes, Kongiku-chan, pregunto Goku.

'' No nada, respondió ella mientras ella recordaba un incidente con unos de los gladiadores.

'' Yiani-chan, puede acompañarme, dijo ella a Yiani a lo que ella asiente.

'' Goku-san, recuerde no exagerar, dijo Yiani a lo que Goku asiente y se retira con Kongiku y Goku se prepara para salir.

'' Y nuestro próximo contendiente, es nuevo en la ciudad, y un amigo de la señorita y nuestra querida Ahri, así que si más preámbulos, aquí tenemos a Son Goku, dijo el anunciador mientras las demás personas se animaban, Goku vio que el estadio era mejor que los que hacían en el torneo había varias pantallas de holograma para mostrar la gente que estaba afuera viendo.

Mientras que Kongiku, Ahri, Yuruzuha y Yiani, veían todo desde las gradas, Yuruzuha, estaba interesada en Goku, además de sentir su enorme poder y quería saber que tan fuerte era los dioses, pero no sabía que lo único que dejaba revelar Goku era su Ki normal, ya que si usaba el ki divino sería demasiado, Kongiku a la vez estaba más interesada, en conocer más a Goku y su procedencia, pero Ahri, la alegría, la aceptación y el amor, él era como un enigma para ella por lo que quería saber más, Yiani también estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que un dios no destruía nada por solo molestarle, ya que el solo destruía a las cosas que estaba mar echas.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Ella y Goku estaban viendo, como unos piratas galácticos estaban atacando la ciudad mientras los ciudadanos corrían desesperadamente.

'' Goku-san, esto no está bien, dijo ella.

'' Si, pero tengo que arreglar esto, dijo Goku mientras bajaba con ella para ver a los maleantes.

'' Así es corran, dijo uno con una sonrisa sádica mientras disparaba rayos, pero se distrae cuando ve que Goku y Yiani bajan hasta quedar frente ellos.

'' Y ustedes quieren morir, dijo el jefe.

'' Les daré la oportunidad, de que se marchen y dejen de molestar este planeta, dijo Goku con una expresión seria.

'' Te voy a matar maldito, dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Goku, pero este solo desaparece junto con Yiani, ellos ven que está flotando sobre ellos.

'' No es así como debes de dirigirte al dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku mientras alzaba su mano.

 **HACKAI** , dijo Goku mientras los maleantes se desvanecían.

'' Ya todo está arreglado ahora vámonos Yiani, dijo Goku a lo que ella asiente.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

'' Y él se enfrentará a 20 orcos berserkers, dijo el anunciador dijo mientras la puerta del otro lado se habría, dejando revelar a 20 orcos berserkers, los orcos se precipitaron por las armas levantadas, Goku solo dio una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

'' Creo que esto será divertido, dijo Goku desapareciendo a una velocidad segadora.

BAM

BOM

PAM

BOM

CRASH

BAM

BOM

PAM

'' Los orcos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad, ya que Goku los dejo inconsciente a todos, dejándolo con fuertes heridas y al borde de la muerte.

'' Creo que me emocione demasiado, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego mirar al anunciador quien estaba estupefacto por lo que vio.

'' Oye eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer, dijo Goku al locutor quien reacciono del estado de chock.

'' Eso fue rápido y brutal, tu próximo oponente es muy fuerte, no conoce misericordia, pocos han sobrevivido a su ira y astucia y es un criminal muy conocido ¡Todos recuerdan a Renekton, el carnicero de los pantanos! " El Anunciador gritó mientras la mayoría de la gente en el estadio aplaudía y aplaudía cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Goku percibió algo ... reptil en el interior. En la zona VIP, Kongiku jadeó al ver la gran bestia salir al estadio. Ella miró a su amo y vio que Ahri estaba mirando a Goku con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Yuzuruha y Kongiku sabían lo monstruoso que Renekton era capaz de convertirse, ya que estaba detrás de la desaparición de su amo hace unos meses. Esto, por supuesto, fue la razón por la que Ahri renunció a los torneos de lucha después de que lograron liberarla de las garras del monstruo.

Renekton miró a su competencia y resopló de humor. ¿Esta era su próxima comida? El hombre parecía estar mejor preparado para ser un bufón. Fue entonces cuando notó un olor a algo ... familiar. Olfateando el aire un par de veces más, percibió que venía de Goku.

'' Oye tú, tienes un olor a zorro, dime has estado jodiendo a esa puta de Ahri, dijo el cran cocodrilo humanoide, con arrogancia.

'' No sé a qué te refieres, pero no dejare que hables mal de ella ya que acabo de conocerla y es muy buena.

"Ahora puedo conseguir un sustituto perfecto para mi trofeo desaparecido, ¿sabes ?, esa zorra fue mi trofeo después de que la golpeé y la secuestré unos meses antes de su entrada en los torneos. Me gustó encadenarla y obligarme a ella. Sus gritos para que me detuviera y las lágrimas sólo sirvieran para excitarme, estaba a punto de romperla después de una semana, pero sus seguidores habían organizado una fiesta de búsqueda y entraron en mi guarida. Renekton dijo mientras gruñía de ira y se volvió para mirar a las mujeres en las gradas. Goku cruzó los brazos y miró con una mirada impasible.

"¡No lo escuches Goku-san, ese monstruo vive para el dolor y la destrucción, lo que le hizo a la señora Ahri nunca será olvidado o perdonado, él cree que tienes una conexión con la señora y te matará para hacerle daño!" Kongiku gritó desde las gradas. Renekton gruñó a Kongiku cuando Yuzuruha abrazó a Ahri para calmarla mientras ella tenía flashbacks de lo que experimentó en las manos de las bestias, Goku solo tenía la mirada sombría.

'' Sabes, en primer lugar, no soy un humano, dijo Goku algo enojado.

'' A mí no me importa eso, ahora te matare por estar cerca de Ahri, dijo el monstruo, pero se impresiono al ver la ira que tenía Goku.

'' No te perdonare maldito bastardo, te atreviste a tocar a Ahri, hasta el punto de matarla, te are sufrir la ira de un dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku elevando su poder, todo el estadio empezó a temblar, la gente estaba alarmada, mientras que de Goku un aura blanca lo rodeaba, después Goku desapareció de la vista de Renekton, quien estaba aterrado, Goku apareció frente este, y le dio un puñetazo que le saco una cantidad de sangre anormal de la boca, luego lo todo de la cara y lo estrello contra el suelo haciendo sacuidr el torneo entero y haciendo un gran cráter, luego lo tomo y sujeto de sus boca, el intentaba cerrarla, pero no era intuir.

'' Sufre tu castigo y es la muerte maldito monstro, dijo Goku mientras le rompía la mandíbula al monstruo, Renketon cayó muerto.

'' Para proteger la vida yo destruyo, dijo Goku para luego mirar al locutor, silencio absoluto se tornó en el lugar y el locutor estaba en estado de shock.

'' Oye tú, dirás algo o no, pregunto Goku a locutor saliendo este de su estado de shock.

'' Renekton a muerto, el ganador es, Son Goku, grito este y todos hicieron un tremendo grito de alegría alabando a Goku, mientras este miraba a Ahri desde las gradas con una sonrisa, Ahri estaba viendo sorprendida y muy sonrojada a Goku, ya que su ira casi se salió solo por ella.

'' Acaso se enojó, porque él me hizo daño, dijo ella ruborizada y a la vez sorprendida.

'' Así es señorita Ahri, dijo Yuruzuha sorprendida.

'' Eso fue increíble y muy entretenido, ese Goku me dejo algo excitada, dijo Kongiku mientras estaba sonrojada y se lambia los labios, Yiani estaba sorprendida, pero ella sabía que Goku no uso nada de su poder ni si quiera el ki divino, pero eso fue increíble, mientras Goku vei toda la multitud y daba la mano en señor de victoria a lo que todos dieron otro grito de adoración para Goku.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y Buenoooo, amigos míos, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de Goku el Dios de la destrucción viajero de las dimensiones, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, dejarme ideas para los animes que quieren ver, otra cosa importante, este capítulo fue algo largo y tubo mucho relleno Xd, pero solo quise entretenerlo más de la cuenta, un dato importante, ya los próximos capítulos serán más corto y no tendrán tanto relleno, al menos que yo quiera Xd, y bueno amigos míos, dicho eso me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. JANE.**


	2. AMOR ENTRE SAIYAYIN Y KITSUNE

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Issei hyyodou y soy el asistente número 1, de Luis, o como ustedes lo conocen en youtube, OTAKUS FANFIC CROSSOVERS, y el estará ausente en estos últimos días por lo que yo estaré a cargo. Que dices Issei, no creo que sea así ya que acabo de llegar de mi luna de miel con Rias, aunque la próximo Semana tengo que casarme con Akeno y tener mi luna de miel, pero ahora lárgate de aquí que ni si quiera estas contratado. Por favor Luis, dame una oportunidad, soy tu fan número 1. está bien pervertido vete a darle 100 vueltas a toda la ciudad, y tráeme una foto tuya lambiéndole la pija a un burro. Si señor vengo en seguida. Jejeje, ese Issei es un loquillo. Hola amigos de youtube o fanfiction espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo 2 de esta increíble historia, les quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo a todos los que les gusta esta teoría, y los nuevos subscritores que han llegado a nuestro canal, espero que lo que subamos sea de su gusto y haremos todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos a todos nuestros queridos subscritores. Muchos de ustedes sé que estuvieron con grandes dudas en la otra parte ya que no pude explicar muchas cosas por no interrumpir la teoría, pero ahora se los explicare. En primer lugar, a que Anime llego Goku. Bueno muchos de ustedes sé que creyeron que Goku cayo aun Anime en el primer capítulo, y otra es que me lo invente yo, bueno para los que realmente saben, no existen dato alguno sobre el universo 18, solo se sabe que fue destruido por Zeno Sama en un arranque de ira, pero yo me tome la libertad de hacer un cruce entre el videojuego de league of legends, es un videojuego que también tiene un par de animaciones, también es donde están la liga de campeones, todos los personajes son campeones, por ejemplo reneckton, quien fue asesinado por Goku en la pelea, por haber violado y maltratado a Ahri, hasta el punto de querer matarla, el juego traducido se llamaría liga de leyendas, hay otra chica la cual es una rival de Ahri, que estará en el Harem de Goku, se puede decir que estamos viendo un cruce entre Dragón Ball y league of legends, pero en realidad el universo 18 es el mundo de la liga de leyendas. La segunda y última duda porque Goku no tiene un kaoishin, la verdad es que no me gustaría que la vida de Goku dependiera de un Kaioshin, pero decidí que también la kaioshin podía ser una mujer Xd, díganme si quiere que la kaioshin sea una mujer ya que tengo la candidata perfecta de otra dimensión. En este capítulo vamos a ver como Goku, llega al mundo de Shinmau nou testament, otra cosa es, que Goku se quedara en cada anime hasta el final de su historia lo que quiero decir que Goku se queda en la dimensión hasta el final de la historia de cada anime, pero como voy hacer eso si los anime que aparecerán aquí, si son de 70 y 100 capítulos, pues yo resumiré cada anime a tan solo 10 capítulos así es amigos resumiré cada anime a 10 capítulos, por ejemplo Shinmano nou testament no es tan largo, si con la novela ligera pero ya esa historia tiene su respectivo final creo, ya que apenas estoy viendo la serie de nuevo para recordarme de los suceso más importantes, no les diré cuales animes aparecerán, puesto a que los animes que aparecerán, estarán al azar solo les diré que después de que Goku termine de solucionar problemas en Shinmau nou testament, viene Akame Ga kill. Y si se preguntan si Goku se llevara a par de chicas con él de Shinmaou nou testament, pues si, estará Mio y Chisato, luego vera a quien incluyo o si no las demás se las dejo a Basara. y para no contarles todo lo demás vamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ahora si quieren ser saludados, pueden dejarme sus comentarios pidiendo que los saludos, pero siempre hay una palabra clave la cual es, Goku por Harem, Xd, ahora que viva el Harem y las Opais y A jalarnos el ganso se ha dicho Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: TODOS LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION, PERTENECEN A SUS RESEPCTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, SI NO QUIERES LEERLO O ESCUCHARLO, PUEDES OMITIR ESA PARTE O SALTAL ESTE CAPÍTULO, A LO QUE ME REFIERO QUE HABRA ESENAS SEXUALES.**

 **CAPITULO 2: AMOR ENTRE SAIYAYIN Y KITSUNE, ''VIAJE A LA PRIMERA DIMENCION.''**

La gente aún seguía aplaudiendo después de ver la increíble pelea, que desato Goku, nadie se esperaba que Reneckton callera muerto este día, eran muchos los que lo odiaban ya que Ahri, era una de las personas más queridas en el Nippon, pero nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr dicha Azaña, pero al parecer él día había llegado y era justicia pura por las acciones horripilantes que había cometido el monstruo llamado Reneckton.

'' Señor Goku ya puede regresar a los vestidores, ha dado un gran espectáculo el día de hoy, por favor una vez más otro aplauso para Son Goku, dijo el anunciador, mientras la gente aplaudía y aplaudía mientras daban gritos de emoción.

'' Jejeje, me siento avergonzado, dijo Goku para luego retirarse a los vestidores.

'' Muy bien ya podemos continuar con los torneos así que por favor que pasen los próximos contrincantes, dijo el anunciador mientras la gente daba otro grito de emoción.

'' Mejor vamos hablar con Goku-san, dijo Yiani, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Con Goku en los vestidores, él era el centro de atención, para otros gladiadores.

'' Señor Goku, usted es increíble no pensé que usted iba a vencer al carnicero, alabo uno a Goku.

'' Recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar amigo, dijo uno mientras le daba palmadas a Goku en la espalda, Goku estaba rodenado y era admiración para los otros gladiadores cuando le daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Fue entonces cuando Goku, pudo sentir que algo lo jalaba del pantalón y pudo notar, que un pequeño zorro lo tiraba del pantalón, el zorro era de 2 colas y más bien por su tamaño parecía un cachorro. El zorro empezó a correr a la izquierda, Goku ve donde se dirige, hasta que alguien lo toma, y lo carga, al ver quien era, pudo ver a las chicas y Yuruzuha quien cargaba al zorrito.

'' Kyubi, como fue que te saliste de tu jaula amiguito, dijo Yuruzuha mientras cargaba al zorrito el cual empezó a lamber la cara de Yuruzuha.

'' Goku-san, nos gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a su combate, dio Ahri a lo que todos los gladiadores se pusieron celosos.

'' Hoye estoy celoso amigo, tu primer día y ya tienes la atención de la señorita Ahrí, dijo uno mientras los demás empezaban a reír, Goku rio entre dientes despidiéndose.

'' Señor Goku antes de irse, nos gustaría darnos unos consejos de pelea, ya que usted es muy fuerte, nos podía decir unas cuantas recomendaciones, pregunto uno a lo que Goku les da una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

'' Entrenen arduamente y pongan mucho esfuerzo, así tal vez sean tan fuertes como yo y podamos pelear, quien sabe, uno de ustedes podía darme una buena pelea, dijo Goku a lo que ellos se sorprender por dicha declaración.

'' Claro el trabajo duro, esa es la clave, dijo uno con determinación.

'' Muchas gracias por su consejo señor, Goku, dijo uno.

'' Si muchas gracias Goku-sama, dijeron todos a coro dándoles un pulgar en alto a Goku, a lo que este solo da una sonrisa y se retira con las chicas a la habitación asignada, al entrar, Goku y Yiani se sentaron en unos de los muebles, Ahri se sentó frente a ellos, Kongiku, se sento a un lado para escuchar mientras que Yuruzuha estaba sentada en otro lado jugando con Kyubi.

'' Entonces de que quieres hablar Ahri, pregunto el azabache.

'' Tenemos curiosidad sobre su exhibición de poder en el combate, pregunto ella.

'' A eso, pues como les dije anteriormente yo soy el dios de la destrucción más poderoso de todos los que existen, dijo Goku para confusión de las chicas.

'' Como que él más poderoso que existe, acaso hay otros dioses de la destrucción, pregunto Kongiku.

'' Si, de hecho, somos 15 dioses de la destrucción, bueno hace 1 día que me convertí en él dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku para sorpresa de las chicas.

'' Como que 15 dioses, usted tiene un día como un dios, pregunto Yuruzuha.

'' Para eso tuvieras que contarle toda desde el torneo de poder, Yiani por favor, ordeno Goku a Yaini a lo que ella asiente, empezando a mostrar un holograma con su báculo, mostrando todas las escenas del torneo, como fue que Goku se convirtió en el dios de la destrucción, no cabe mencionar que estaban estupefactas por lo que pudieron presenciar, los guerreros más poderosos de los 12 universo reunidos y peleando en un solo lugar, bajo la mirada del creador del todo, y los dioses de la creación y la destrucción.

'' A ver si entendí, estás diciendo, que nuestro universo fue eliminado hace miles de años por el rey del todo en un arranque de ira, y no solo eso también destruyo 6 universos más, pregunto Ahri estupefacta de dicha revelación a lo que Goku y Yiani asienten con la cabeza.

'' El primer día en que te conocí fue cuando acababas de convertirte en el dios de la destrucción de nuestro universo, pregunto Kongiku a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza.

'' Existen 15 dioses de la destrucción y aún faltan tres para los otros universos y no solo eso, un Dios Dragón que puede cumplir deseos y restaurar universos, pregunto Yuruzhua a lo que ellos asienten con la cabeza.

'' Esto es fascinante, nunca creí que tuviera que toparme con seres así, los reyes del todo, Dioses de la creación y la destrucción, los mortales más poderosos, de sus universos peleando en un solo lugar, y tú eras el mortal más fuerte de los universos y tu poder resulto ser tan superior que te asignaron a ti y a otro mortal que supera el poder de los dioses y a otro que casi está al nivel de ellos a dioses de la destrucción, esto es fascinante, pero que tan fuerte son ustedes los dioses de la destrucción, pregunto Ahri.

'' Bueno eso no te lo puedo explicar nuestro poder muy peligroso y no puede ser desatado descuidadamente, la primera vez que me enfrente al dios de mi universo, con tan solo chocar golpes destruimos casi mi universo, y la vez que peleo contra su hermano champa, ellos en su pelea podía destruir planetas con tan solo darles una patada, podemos hacer eso sin liberar la mitad de nuestro máximo poder, dijo Goku,(NOTA: AL PARECER NADIE SE LEE LOS MANGAS Y LA PELEA ENTRE CHAMPA Y BILLS QUE CON TAN SOLO LANZAR GOLPES A LOS PLANETAS LO DESTRUIA SI OCURRIO EN EL MANGA). para sorpresa de las chicas quienes estaba pálidas y horrorizadas estaban en el terror absoluto y ya tenían una lección que aprender, nunca hagas enojar al dios de la destrucción ya que por algo tiene ese nombre.

'' Simplemente esto es increíble, y ustedes los Ángeles so más fuerte que los dioses, pregunto Kongiku a Yiani.

'' Prácticamente nosotros somos sus maestros y sus asistentes, uno de los más fuerte es el del dios del universo de Goku.

'' Te refieres a Wiss, si él es muy fuerte, ni si quiera yo usando mi máximo poder le haría frente, pero si ya estoy a punto de acensarlo, Yiani tu eres fuerte al igual que Wiss y Vados, pregunto Goku a ella.

'' No, mi hermana Vados, Wiss y Mojito, son los más fuerte actualmente, yo vendría siendo como la cuarta más fuerte, aunque no supiera decirte quien ganaría en una pelea entre mi hermana Vados y Wiss, ya que mi hermana era superior a él, pero mi hermano entreno durante mil años y ahora es muy difícil decidir cuál es el mejor, dijo Yiani.

'' Ya veo entonces eres fuerte eso me agrada tendré a alguien con quien entrenar y pelear, dijo Goku a Yiani.

'' Goku-san, pero no extraña su universo, porque debe de tener personas importantes como sus amigos, pregunto Yuruzuha a lo que Goku suspira.

'' De hecho, tenía a mi familia y mis amigos, pero tuve que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos ya que el torneo se dio a mi petición hacia el rey del todo, este es el resultado que obtuve, restaurar los universos destruidos y traer los otros anteriores que fueron destruidos, pero no importa, ya que mi hijo Gohan y mi Amigo Vegeta, protegerán el universo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Oh, tenías familia, pregunto Ahri con dudas.

'' Si, de hecho, tengo 2 hijos y una nieta, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todas.

'' Como que una nieta, cuál es su edad Goku-san, pregunto Yuruzuha.

'' Tengo 44 años, respondió Goku con toda normalidad del mundo, para sorpresa de las chicas.

'' Pero si no lo aparentas más bien te vez de 24 años, dijo Kongiku.

'' Resulta que mi raza, podemos vivir más que los humanos para durar más en las batallas, al igual que nuestra juventud se alarga, dijo Goku.

'' Tan bien cuando eres nombrado como un dios de la destrucción por el rey del todo, tu vida se extiende por millones de años, respondió Yiani para sorpresa de Goku y las demás chicas.

'' E. Como que millones de años, no me dijeron nada de eso, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Pues ya se lo dije no, respondió Yiani con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno Goku-san sabes, me gustaría hablar en privado con usted por favor, Kongiku, Yiani-sama y Yuzuruha, me dieran el privilegio de hacerlo, pregunto Ahri, a lo que las chicas se encuentran raro eso, pero de todas maneras lo aceptan asintiendo con la cabeza y se marchan del lugar, dejando solos a Ahri y Goku.

'' Muy bien, sabes Goku-san, tiene un poco de lado sádico, Ahri dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Goku.

'' A que te refieres con eso, pregunto Goku.

'' Cuando enojaste cuando el monstruo de Reneckto me había maltratado, lo mataste solo para protegerme, dijo ella con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza.

'' Ju, para proteger la vida, yo destruyo y no me gusta que personas hermosas y buenas como tú, sean maltratadas, con personas como tú me convierto en el dios de la protección, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' El Dios de la destrucción me esté pidiendo que salga, ella respondió con un tono de humor en su voz.

'' He, no sé a qué se refiere señorita Ahri, pero si quiere que salga con usted, por mí no hay problema, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Esa sonrisa tuya es lo que me llama la atención, dijo ella con un tono seductor acercando la cara hacia la de Goku.

'' Porque estará haciendo esto, creo que quiere un beso, bueno de todos modos se lo daré ya que nunca he besado a nadie, dijo Goku para también cerrar los ojos y acerca su cara más a la de Ahri, cuando parecía que sus labios estaban a punto de conectarse Goku sintió el toque de un dedo empujándolo en su frente.

'' Creo que nos estamos apresurando, ya que no hemos tenido la primera cita, mi dios de la protección, dijo ella con un tono sexy, mientras que pasaba su mano suavemente en la cara de Goku.

'' Sabes yo no tengo experiencia en nada de estas cosas, pero aceptare de todos modos, respondió Goku.

'' Eso suena perfecto conozco un lugar lujoso cerca, a que ahora te puedo ver mañana para que me recojas, pregunto ella con una sonrisa seductora.

'' A las 8 estaría bien, respondió Goku con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía lo que decía, pero de todos modos termino aceptando, luego Goku se paró del lugar.

'' Nos vemos mañana, mi dios de la protección, dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona a lo que Goku le da una sonrisa abre la puerta y se va del lugar, al salir pude ver que las demás chicas estaban en frente.

'' Muy bien Yiani, es hora de partir, dijo Goku a lo que ella asiente.

'' Nos vemos Mañana chicas, le dijo Goku a Kongiku y Yuzuruha.

'' También nos veremos mañana Goku-san, dijeron las dos a coro, luego Goku dirige la mirada hacia el zorro que tenía cargado Yuzuruha.

'' Nos vemos mañana Kyubi, dijo Goku al zorro pasándole la mano por la cabeza, este ladro en forma de que le agrado, después Yiani y Goku se marchan en un resplandor blanco, después las chicas entran al lugar para ver como esta su Ahri.

'' Ese dios…'' Murmuro ella con un suspiro de satisfacción Kongiku y Yuzuruha estaban confundidas.

'' Pasa algo señora, pregunto Kongiku con curiosidad.

'' No es nada querida, solo necesito un cambio de ropa y nos vamos a casa, respondió Ahri.

'' A este paso el será todo mío, tal vez sea un dios, pero es muy inocente, pensó ella con una sonrisa seductora, mientras se dirigía a los camerinos, pero Yuzuruha y Kongiku, podían notar un olor único que salía de Ahri. (NOTA: ME REFIERO A OLOR YA QUE LOS ZORROS PUEDEN OLFATEAR CUANDO QUIEREN TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES Y POR ESO ES QUE LO PUEDEN NOTAR).

Mientras tanto en el espacio.

'' Goku-san, que fue lo que hablaron usted y Ahri, cuando nos pidieron que los dejáramos solos, pregunto Yiani.

'' Nada importante, solamente que quería invitarme a salir y yo termine aceptando, dijo Goku.

'' Salir, y porque acepto, pregunto ella molesta.

'' Este bien Yiani, pregunto Goku a ella a lo que ella niega con la cabeza, pero por dentro era diferente.

'' Solo acepte, porque creí que era lo correcto, no me gustaría verla triste si le dijera que no, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Yiani.

'' Eres el dios de la destrucción más raro con el que me he topado, pero no dudo en decir que eres el mejor dios que me ha tocado, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje, gracias Yiani, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Y bueno Goku-san, cree que no sería mejor destruir para luego regresar en la noche, estamos terminando rápido, ya que solo faltan 20 planetas por vigilar, ya en su primer día usted ha logrado vigilar 30 planetas lo cual es increíble, pero todavía nos falta algo, dijo Yiani.

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Goku.

'' Resulta que el anterior Kaioshin, ya no existe al igual que su dios de la destrucción, por lo que es un tema que tenemos que discutir con mi padre y Zeno sama, otro punto importante es que tenemos que viajar a varias dimensiones de este universo, ya que tanto como las dimensiones y las galaxias de este universo, tienen que mantener un mismo ritmo de equilibrio, explico Yiani.

'' Antes de la creación viene la destrucción, es por eso que es muy importante la asistencia de un Kaioshin, ese lema era el que me solía decir Bills-sama cuando empezó a enseñarme las técnicas de los dioses de la destrucción, dijo Goku.

'' Parece que te enseño bien, dijo Yiani.

'' También lo solía decir cuando algo estaba mar echo, pero no importan, sigamos con esto por unas horas que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero ir a visitar el viejo de Roshi.

'' Si yo también quiero comer de su comida, ya que es muy buena, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Pues entonces apresurémonos, dijo Goku a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa con una sonrisa.

Momento más tardes, vemos como Goku y Yiani regresan a la tierra y se encuentran caminado para ir al restaurante de Roshi.

'' Muy bien Goku-san, creo que para mañana terminas, pero no podremos ya que tiene que salir con Ahri, lo último lo dijo con arrogancia Yiani.

'' Jejeje no te preocupes, dijo Goku con una sonrisa de esa forma entrando al restaurante de Roshi.

'' Hola viejo Roshi, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Hola Roshi, saludo Yiani.

'' Oh, Goku-sama, Yiani-sama, siéntense por favor, dijo el viejo mientras les preparaba una silla.

'' Esta bien, Roshi,san, no debe de hacer eso y ya les dijimos que no se refiera a nosotros con ese prefijo de sama, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' De acuerdo, veo que conociste a mi hija Ahri, dijo el viejo a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza mientras este le llevaba la comida.

'' Si su hija es una muy buena persona al igual que sus amigas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a comer junto con Yiani la comida que Roshi había llevado.

'' Vi lo que hiciste en el estadio hijo, fue increíble como peleaste, eres muy fuerte, alobo el viejo a Goku.

'' Jeje algo así, le traje más oro, para pagar todo lo que he comido, dijo Goku dándole unos grandes lingotes de oros al viejo, pero este solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Goku, usted me ara más rico de la cuenta la última vez me pago con diamantes, dijo el viejo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No importa yo no necesito eso, es todo tuyo viejo, dijo Goku mientras comía.

'' Esta muy buena señor Roshi, dijo Yiani.

'' Es especialmente para ti preciosa, dijo el viejo con una sonrisa pervertida, cuando le iba a tocar un seno a Yiani, esta lo piñizca por los cachetes.

'' Es cierto lo que dice la señorita Kongiku, no deja sus modos pervertidos viejo, dijo Yiani mientras piñizcaba a Roshi el cual reía entre dientes.

'' Descuida preciosa, solo era una broma, dijo el viejo, Yiani lo flojo y el luego se fue al mostrador a tomar té.

'' Roshi, le tengo que decir que mañana tengo que salir con Ahri, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Roshi.

'' Que dijiste, tu un dios salir con mi hija, dijo el viejo sorprendido.

'' Si es que ella me lo pidió y no le podía decir que no, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Y yo que decía que los dioses no le interesaban estas cosas, pero ese Goku a pesar de ser un dios es un tonto cabeza hueca, pensó el viejo con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Creo que eres la persona que ella ha estado buscando, dijo el viejo para confusión de Goku.

'' "He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, y conocí a Ahri cuando salió del bosque de los alrededores. En un principio ella era joven, una niña que acaba de descubrir sus poderes, ella tiene la capacidad de consumir la esencia de la vida de sus víctimas a se convirtió en humana, ya que es un híbrido Guhimo / Kitsune. La tomé y vi como crecía de una joven tímida que saltaría a la menor sorpresa a una joven que disfruta de su carrera y amigos. Hace un tiempo, ella fue secuestrado por ese monstruo que usted mato en el estadio, lo que le hizo a ella tuvo un profundo efecto en ella que la marcó de por vida, sin importar cuántas sesiones de terapia tomó .Yo la conozco muy bien, cariñosa, encantadora, juguetona, y muchas otras palabras que podría describirla, sé que ella entierra su más íntimo y privado sentimiento lejos profundamente en su corazón .Ella tampoco dudará en mutilar o matar a una persona si están tratando de forzarse contra ella. "Roshi se detuvo a tomar un sorbo de su té y reanudó.

"Mientras que tú, el dios de la destrucción, puedo decir que actúas despreocupado y relajado, pero no dejes que los que no confías vean tu verdadero ser. Has sido moldeado por la guerra, la pérdida, la violencia y la traición. como si una batalla tuviera que suceder en cualquier momento, de alguna manera eres como ella, pero al mismo tiempo son dos seres diferentes, mientras que ella puede decir que se cierra en una batalla en el estadio si sabe que es golpeada y se retira para intentar otra vez, usted no sabe el concepto de rendirse y empujar a través de cualquier obstáculo en su camino Su simplemente demasiado poderoso para detener si se establecen en la realización de una tarea o ganar .Por eso te estoy confiando a estar allí para ella ". Roshi dijo antes de que terminara su té.

'' Quiere que cuide de ella, pregunto Goku mientras bebía un vaso de agua Roshi rio entre dientes.

'' Quiero que seas más que su amigo quiero que seas intimo con ella, quiero que la ames a ella, sacar esas emociones de sentir que está encerrada, que busque su camino en tu corazón, conviértete en el hombre que ella ha soñado toda su vida, dijo Roshi inclinando la cabeza hacia Goku.

'' Si no es mucho pedir, también has lo mismo con sus dos amigas, y también tu asistente, dijo el viejo haciendo que Goku escupiera agua, y Yiani deje caer el tenedor de su mano, y se sonrojara de dicha declaración, el viejo Roshi solo rio entre dientes.

'' También traerme muchos nietos, dijo Roshi mientras se retiraba y dejaba a unos shockeados Goku y Yiani, Yiani estaba tan roja como un tomate, y Goku está nervioso por esa petición del viejo.

'' Oye Roshi, no creo que está exagerando un poco jejej, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Tener hijos. Con un dios de la destrucción, dijo Yiani sonrojada y en shock a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente en la noche.

''Woo, aquí es donde ella vive creo que estaré saliendo con una chica de la nobleza, mientras miraba la casa de Ahri desde la puerta principal, la residencia de Ahri era una mansión por no más bien decir un castillo.

'' Si, pero no está pensando en salir vestido de esa manera Goku-sama, pregunto Yiani.

'' Que tiene de malo pregunto Goku.

'' Seria algo muy raro, mejor déjeme arreglarlo, dijo Yiani, mientras con su bastón envolvió a Goku en una luz blanca que, al disiparse, pudimos notar que ahora Goku estaba peinado y con un traje muy elegante negro, que tenía ciertos toques de brillo alrededor de su cabellera. (NOTA: BASICAMENTE ES EL MISMO GOKU QUE VIMOS CUANDO ERA GUARDA ESPALDA DE MISTER SATAN, CON SU MISMO ESTILO DE PEINADO, Y UN TRAJE NEGRO BRILLANET).

'' Ahora como me veo, pregunto Goku, a lo que Yiani estaba sonrojada por lo apuesto que se veía.

'' Ahora si está listo, ya podemos pasar dijo Yiani, mientras ambos empezaron a caminar llegando a la puerta principal, viendo la alfombra de bienvenida.

'' El hogar es donde está el corazón. Nada mal, un poco cursi en mi opinión, comento Yiani.

'' Tienes razón, dijo Goku tocando el timbre.

'' Bienvenido, se escuchó una voz dentro cuando la puerta se abrió dejo mostrar a Yuzuruha, quien se sonrojo cunado vio a Goku por lo apuesto que se veía.

'' Ah, Go-Goku-san, Yiani-san, lo estábamos esperando, pasen por favor, Yuzuruha dejo pasar a ambos, mientras Yuzuruha cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y ellos se quedaron observando a su alrededor.

'' Este lugar se ve más grande por dentro, dijo Goku.

'' Por favor acompáñeme Goku-san, Yiani-san si gusta puede sentarse, dijo Yuzuruha a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa, contándose en uno de los tantos muebles del lugar, mientras Yuzuruha llevaba a Goku al vestíbulo principal, Goku pude ver a Kongiku quien estaba sentada con Kyubi sentado en sus piernas.

'' Vaya, te ves estupendo, Goku-san, dijo Kongiku mientras se moldea los labios.

'' De verdad, no me gustaba mucho ponerme este tipo de atuendo no me gusta, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca

'' Entonces considera que esto es un cambio para mejor, ya que has atrapado mis intereses. Ahri llamó desde su lugar en el segundo piso. Goku la miró y casi sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Ahri bajó por la escalera de la izquierda mientras tomaba su forma. Llevaba un deslumbrante vestido azul que hacía hincapié en su figura y se detuvo en sus rodillas con una hendidura a un lado, en sus orejas había un par de aretes de color azul con forma de media luna, que tenía en un par de simples tacones que se abrían en la parte delantera para sus dedos del pie Goku también notó que tenía en un collar de oro con un pequeño colgante en él con un encanto de la suerte grabado en él. También tenía un delineador de ojos púrpura y una sombra de ojos. Las uñas de los dedos y de los pies estaban pintadas de un rojo vibrante, la misma sombra que su lápiz de labios. En pocas palabras, ella se veía increíble.

'' Quizá quieras cerrar la boca, cogerás una mosca. Ahri rio cuando Goku fue sacado de su estupor y respondió.

'' Te vez fenomenal, Goku dijo mientras sonreía.

'' Gracias, ahora vamos a empezar, dijo Ahri para luego dirigir la mirada a las chicas.

'' Siéntase como en casa Yiani-san, chicas cuiden muy bien y recuerden alimentar a Kyubi, Ahri dijo mientras ellas asentían, luego Ahri tomo el brazo de Goku y se fueron por la puerta.

Momento más tarde en un restaurante lujoso.

'' Entonces, que piensas de Nippon, pregunto Ahri mientras el camarero se iba con sus órdenes.

'' Me gusta este lugar, es el agradable al igual que sus habitantes, pero si hubiera sido Bills-sama, creo que lo destruiría por no haber seres de gran poder, ya que no le gusta la debilidad, bueno creo que lo dejaría con vida a cambio de comida, ya que, si prueba esta, quera mudarse a este universo, dijo Goku riendo entre dientes.

'' Puedes contarme un poco, acerca de ti, como tus aventuras, y cosas así, pregunto ella.

'' Claro, pero creo que te aburriré ya que mi historia es muy larga, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' No importa está bien, dijo Ahri mientras Goku asentía y le comenzaba a contar. Después de unos momentos Goku concluyo.

'' Al final tuve que convertirme en el dios de la destrucción, ya que tuve que pagar la consecuencia de mis actos, concluyo Goku para después tomar una cucharada de su comida.

'' Interesante, he increíble a la vez, algún día me gustaría toparme con esos sujetos, pero lo más importante, te casaste por una simple promesa, pregunto Yiani mientras tomaba un salvo de la copa de vino, Goku simplemente se pone la mano en la quijada.

'' Si, lo haría con quien sea que me lo pidiera, pues si es lo que quiere que haga con ella, pues no le veo el lado malo en complacerla con ese favor, dijo Goku con su expresión de inocente, a lo que Ahri estaba estupefacta por esa declaración, un dios y no sabe lo serio que es el compromiso, pero dejaría eso pasar por alto.

'' Bueno Goku-san si usted lo dice, dijo ella algo sorprendida.

'' Y tú qué haces para ganarte la vida, pregunto Goku mientras Ahri entrelazaba sus dedos descansado su barbilla entre sus manos.

"Bueno, yo hago música como mi pasatiempo principal, también empecé una línea de ropa y vendí algunas de mis pinturas de vez en cuando. Tuve un poco de participación en los juegos en el estadio, pero me jubilé después de un tiempo", respondió ella sonriendo a Goku.

'' Ya veo, eres muy talentosa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Y usted que recibe a cambio de ser el dios de la destrucción, pregunto Ahri.

'' Nada simplemente tengo que cuidar de este universo, si quiero algo Yiani me lo da ya sea una casa, dinero, ropa entre otras cosas, respondió él.

'' Wuo es una gran ventaja, ya entiendo porque mi padre me dice que usted le paga con oro o diamante cada vez que va a comer, lo ha hecho más rico de la cuenta, creo que ya lo convirtió en el hombre más rico de todo Nippon, después de los Daymons quienes son los lideres, y yo que soy considerada como una de las más ricas de todo Nippon, dijo ella mientras tomaba una cucharada de su comida.

'' Y cuéntame, hay más sujetos fuertes en este lugar, pregunto Goku a lo que ella asiente.

'' Así es, en el coliseo hay muchos más gladiadores que son poderosos, respondió ella.

'' Me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos, dijo Goku mientras tomaba una cucharada de su comida.

Más tarde aquella noche.

'' Disfrute nuestra cita, eres alguien impresionante, dijo ella quien iba sujetada del brazo de Goku mientras regresaban a la casa de Ahri, Goku, le dio su chaqueta para que no le diera frio.

'' Gracias yo también disfrute nuestra cita, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, Goku dijo con una sonrisa Goku dijo mientras iba caminando por los escalones principales.

'' Este fin de semana hay un festival lunar, tal vez quisieras acompañarme, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Suena bien, te puedo recoger a las 4, pregunto Goku.

'' Si suena bien, dijo para luego darle la espalda a Goku y abría la puerta principal.

'' Oh casi lo olvido, dijo ella Goku al parecer iba hablar, pero Ahri fue más astuta y le implanto sus labios en los suyos Goku se quedó atónito ante dicha acción.

'' Gracias por la gran noche, te veo mañana, mi dios de la protección." Dijo Ahri mientras se reía ante su expresión de estupefacción y regresaba a su casa. Goku simplemente comenzó a caminar al salir de la casa Yiani quien lo esperaba afuera, estaba confundida por la forma en que estaba Goku.

'' Que sucede Goku-san, pregunto ella, Goku se puso la mano en los labios.

'' La bese, y se sintió bien, dijo Goku para luego dar una sonrisa. '' Ahora me siento en las nubes, dijo Goku quien empezó a dar vueltas en los aires de alegría, Ahri lo miro desde la ventana y soltó una risita.

'' Eres muy encantador, mi dios de la protección, dijo ella y miró a su suerte collar antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

3 Semanas después,

A medida que pasaban los días, los dos se encontraban pasando más tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Roshi también se dio cuenta de esto y se alegró de que su hija adoptiva estuviera teniendo esos sentimientos que encerró reavivado y dio a luz. Kongiku y Yuzuruha también tomaron nota de cómo Ahri estaba alrededor de Goku, más alegre, feliz y sincera. Ahri estaba segura de que encontró a la persona que buscaba y quería consumar su relación, sabía que deseaba a alguien especial y pensaba en cómo resolver ese problema.

En la playa durante la noche.

Ahri estaba comiendo un helado mientras Goku bebía una Banana Banshee (bebida increíble, por cierto) Ahri entonces se puso curiosa.

"Goku-san, alguna vez pensó tener otra familia, preguntó mientras se volvía hacia él, Goku se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero pronto respondió.

" Mmm no sé, ahora, no tendría tiempo para atenderla, además con mi otra familia, era muy despreocupado, y no estaba con ellos porque la mayoría de veces me la pasaba entrenando, aunque cambie cunado creí que todo había llegado a su fin y viví como un padre de familia, ahora cuando termine mi ocupación, tengo pensado ir a visitarlos, respondió Goku.

'' Pero usted quisiera una familia con otra persona que no sea su esposa, aquí, pregunto ella.

'' Si de echo la haría con la chica que fuera, pero tendría que hacer alguien especial para mí, no hay nada de malo en eso, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Ahri, ya que él era demasiado inocente, Goku luego dejo su bebida y Ahri se dirigió hacia él.

 **ADVERTENCIA ESCENA LEMON.**

"Alguien como yo." Ella dijo, Goku iba a responder, pero ya que fue silenciado mientras ella reclamaba sus labios. Maniobró su cuerpo para sentarse en la silla mientras se volvía más apasionada con su beso mientras ella agarraba sus hombros de nuevo, pronto Goku estaba devolviendo el beso y sus lenguas entraron en la pelea. Ahri se echó atrás y alcanzó detrás de ella mientras ella deshacía el nudo sosteniendo su bikini cerrado. Goku miró fijamente en el silencio atónito mientras que Ahri quitó su tapa y lo lanzó aparte mientras que sus pechos gloriosos fueron expuestos para él. Ahri rio y respondió a su silencio.

'' Bueno, no seas tímido, puedes tocarlos, déjame ayudar. Ella agarró sus muñecas y puso sus manos en su pecho. Goku salió de su estupor y comenzó a experimentar con el par de pechos, en su mente, el par perfecto de pechos. Pronto descubrió lo que más estimulaba a Ahri de su pecho y se inclinó para añadir algo más. Ahri se encontró gimiendo de éxtasis mientras Goku empezaba a usar su boca. Sintió que su lengua recorría toda la plenitud de su pecho y que sus caninos le rozaban los pezones endurecidos. Goku entonces tomó uno su boca y comenzó a agregar succión a sus pechos. Ahri comenzó a pulir su ingle en la suya como su traje de baño agregó fricción a sus movimientos.

"Eso es suficiente, querido, tengo algo mejor en mente." Ahri dijo mientras empujaba a Goku de nuevo en la silla con su mano. Luego empezó a besarle el cuello y bajó por su torso mientras se alejaba de la silla, dejando un par de chupadas por el camino mientras ella se ponía a sus entrepiernas mientras estaba arrodillada frente a su silla.

"¿Qué es esto, he causado esto?" -preguntó Ahri seductoramente mientras su mano se deslizaba por encima de la protuberancia de sus pantalones cortos. Ahri agarró los laterales de sus baúles y se bajó, y bajo y he aquí, ella estaba mirando a la polla de Goku y los testiculos. Antes de que Goku quien estaba en perdida de esas acciones pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Ahri trazó una de sus uñas por la parte inferior del eje y dio una ligera reverberación a la punta.

"Sólo relájate, cariño, déjame cuidarte." Ahri dijo mientras extendía su lengua y empezaba a lamer la parte inferior. Ella estaba disfrutando de los gemidos de Goku y dio un paso más cuando ella tomó la cabeza en su boca y lentamente se movió hacia abajo como ella tomó más de él en su boca. Ahri pronto alcanzó el final cuando su nariz presionó contra su pelvis como ella podía sentirlo profundamente en su garganta, como evidenciado por el abultamiento en su garganta él vio. Ella empujó hacia fuera su lengua y manejó jugar con sus testículos un pedacito antes de que ella tiró de nuevo a la extremidad y comenzó a mover su cabeza mientras que ella lo soplaba. Goku fue llevado a la nube de nuevo como él estaba disfrutando de lo que Ahri estaba haciendo como ella se alternaría de rápido a lento, incluso se dio un paso hacia arriba con el zumbido cuando ella lo tenía en su garganta. Ahri lo sacó de su boca y habló.

"¿Quieres más? ¿Qué te parece si apego un poco las cosas?" Dijo antes de tomar su pecho y llevarlos a la polla de Goku.

"Todo lo que Goku pensaba era" cálido y suave "cuando su polla estaba emparedada entre su hermoso pecho. Ahri sonrió con su expresión y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras ella le estaba dando un boobjob, se dio cuenta de la cabeza de su polla empujándola en la parte inferior de su barbilla y engullido que con su boca añadiendo succión como gemidos de Goku alcanzó un ritmo más alto. Ahri entonces sintió un poco de pre-cum entrar en su boca y detuvo sus acciones mientras ella retrocedía lejos de Goku para probarlo mientras que su lengua recogió el resto de él.

'Hmmm, tiene un sabor único, salado, pero también tiene un sabor dulce. Como la piña. Ahri tomó un gusto a ella y agarró su polla con su mano y comenzó a acariciarle mientras ella reanudaba chupando sus bolas antes de hablar.

"Tienes * pop * una muy singular * un poco de succión más con un par de líquidos * sabor a ti, Goku. * Otro pop lascivo como ella soltó su testículo izquierdo de su boca y lamió algunos más * ¿Puedo por favor tener un poco más? " antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su boca y volvió a darle una mamada. Goku aguantó un rato antes de que Ahri añadiera un movimiento de torsión a sus acciones y agarró sus muslos mientras aceleraba en su objetivo de intentar que él se la follara, lo que estaba funcionando.

"Yo-yo voy." Goku anunció como ella lo sintió contraerse dentro de su boca y lo tomó todo de nuevo en como ella enfocó algo de magia a su mano y acarició sus testiculos. Eso lo hizo por Goku mientras gimió cuando Ahri lo sintió descargarse por su garganta y se retiró mientras continuaba su liberación. Ella sostuvo la cabeza en su boca mientras ella aspiraba el semen restante de Goku como su orgasmo murió abajo. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras la veía jugar con el dedo en su boca antes de tragarla, asegurándose de darle un espectáculo erótico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no es así Goku?" Dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse, sólo para que Goku desapareciera en un desenfoque y ella se encontró en su espalda con la toalla que estaba en su silla debajo de ella mientras ambos estaban en la arena. Ahri miró a ver su silla a unos cuantos metros de distancia como si fuera lanzada y se volvió hacia Goku cuando notó el brillo en sus ojos.

'' Es tu turno de complacerme, amor. Dijo mientras Goku asentía con la cabeza y desató el nudo sosteniendo su bikini en su lugar mientras él se lo quitaba y lo arrojaba al aire.

'' Tú planeaste esto, ¿no? preguntó Goku mientras sonreía. Ahri se limitó a poner un dedo en su barbilla y le dirigió una mirada simulada.

"Tal vez lo hice, ¿esto te molesta?" preguntó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

''No. Goku dijo mientras maniobraba sus piernas sobre sus hombros y se zambullía adentro para su convite. Ahri fue asaltado por la repentina oleada de placer mientras Goku hacía varias cosas con los dedos, la lengua y la boca mientras disfrutaba de su trabajo. Goku encontró su clítoris y se concentró en eso mientras usaba sus otras manos y agarró sus colas (que él tuvo cuidado de no arrodillarse) mientras él enfocaba una pequeña explosión de Ki de iluminación a través de ellos mientras Ahri jadeaba ante esto y empezó a jadear cuando sintió una oleada más fuerte de placer la golpeó. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Goku usó sus dedos y encontró su punto g mientras hacía un movimiento de enganchado y la hacía gritar su liberación mientras ella estaba chorreando en su boca. Finalmente se relajó cuando su orgasmo salió y Goku tomó cada última gota, y Ahri se dejó caer de nuevo en la toalla antes de agarrar a Goku y lo atrajo hacia ella para otra sesión mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se echó hacia atrás mientras miraba de nuevo su forma, su cabello reluciente de sudor y humedad mientras todavía jadeaba ligeramente, la puesta de sol arrojaba una luz agradable que parecía realzar la forma de Ahri mientras la luz reflejaba su sudor, dándole esta imagen que ella era una diosa.

"Eres hermosa." Goku dijo mientras la admiraba, Ahri sabía que era completamente honesto, pero le encantaba escucharlo decirlo. Ahri decidió entonces comenzar la parte final de su gran plan.

"¿Qué tal si llevamos esto a mi habitación?" Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y los dos, junto con sus cosas tele transportadas de regreso a su mansión, dejando la playa privada.

En el dormitorio de Ahri

Goku aterrizó en la cama blanda mientras miraba fuera y vio que era de noche cuando la luna brillaba a través de su gran ventana / puerta de cristal (que llevaba a un balcón). Goku sintió el cambio de la cama mientras Ahri se arrastraba hacia él de una manera sexy mientras tenía una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro cuando ella estaba sobre él.

"Ahora, amor mío, vamos a ser uno y disfrutar esta noche." Dijo mientras se movía hacia arriba y se bajaba lentamente sobre su polla todavía dura. Ambos soltaron su placer cuando empezó a llenarla. Ahri sintió que él empujaba dentro de ella y amaba la forma en que se sentía "bienvenida" a él, esos pensamientos de lo que Renekton le hizo hace mucho tiempo se estaban convirtiendo en un recuerdo lejano ahora y ya no la perseguiría. Ella finalmente lo tomó todo y lo sintió presionando ligeramente contra la entrada de su útero mientras sus caderas estaban conectadas. Ahri le dio a Goku otro beso en los labios y levantó sus caderas y los dejó caer cuando comenzó la vieja "danza del amor". Goku fue empujado sobre su espalda y observó como Ahri rebotó en su regazo, luego miró a donde sus sexos se unieron y vieron como su polla, cubierto con sus fluidos vaginales se movía dentro y fuera de ella, Ahri rastrilló sus uñas por su torso mientras se jodían Xd. Goku agarró sus caderas y empezó a empujar al mismo tiempo con ella mientras ella agarraba su hombro y lo empujó hacia arriba y se inclinó hacia atrás un poco mientras sus acciones se volvían más violentas. La habitación reverberaba con los sonidos de una carcajada de carne, gemidos y jadeos. La luz de la luna sólo sirvió para hacer esta noche más especial, ya que era una luna llena de cosecha. Goku sintió que su extremo se acercaba y habló.

"Voy hacerlo de nuevo Ahri." Dijo Goku mientras hacían esto por un tiempo.

"Yo también, vamos a terminar juntos." Ahri respondió mientras ambos aceleraban sus movimientos y llegaban al punto de ruptura y gritaban el nombre del otro cuando él la soltó y ella se acercó a él. Goku estaba viendo las estrellas del explosivo clímax y lo atrajo hacia Ahri cuando él se echó hacia atrás mientras él pasaba la mano por su pelo, sus colas se movían perezosamente mientras ambos descendían desde la nube.

"Eso fue increíble." Goku dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Miró a Ahri notó que tenía lágrimas.

'' ¿Qué sucede? preguntó mientras le limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. Ahri simplemente lo abrazó y respondió.

"Nunca pensé que sería capaz de encontrar el amor después de lo que hizo Renekton, pero sí encontré a alguien a quien pudiera amar". Ahri dijo mientras sonreía y Goku la besó en los labios.

"Oye, olvídate de lo que hizo, todo lo que importa es que estoy aquí y nadie te hará daño". Goku dijo mientras la confortaba. Ahri posó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó su corazón mientras sentía su semilla dentro de ella. Permanecieron así por un corto tiempo hasta que Goku hizo una pregunta.

"Ssssooooo, ¿quieres ir a otra ronda?, apenas eso fue el calentamiento, dijo Goku con una sonrisa" Ahri simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa tortuosa y los volteó cuando reanudaron sus acciones carnales y no tuvo intención de detenerse.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kongiku se levantó y bostezó mientras se estiraba, preparándose para el día, se levantó de su cama y realizó su rutina matutina mientras se despertaba en la cocina, miró a Kyubi quien estaba comiendo en su tazón.

'' ¿Cómo has entrado aquí, pequeño?, tendré que comprarte una nueva jaula, dijo Kongiku, sólo para recibir un yip a cambio. La mujer kitsune estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando su oído sobrehumano captó un ruido proveniente del dormitorio de Ahri, Yiani quien estaba en un dormitorio y pudo escuchar esos ruidos, ambas. Se acercó a la habitación de Yuzuruha y la despertaron.

"Qué es." Yuzuruha le preguntó mientras bostezaba, Kongiku sólo puso un dedo en los labios de Yuzuruha y señaló la dirección general de la habitación de Ahri. Yuzuruha también creció en curiosidad por los sonidos y las tres subieron las escaleras y más cerca del dormitorio principal se escucharon como los sonidos se hacían más fuerte.

'' O SIIII AMOR, NO PARES POR FAVOR, SE ESCUCHARON LOS GRITOS DE AHRI.

'' NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO, SE ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE GOKU.

'' COGEME MAS DURO MI AMOR, SE ESCUCHARON GRITOS DE AHRI.

'' Goku-san, se preguntaron las demás.

'' Kongiku preparo una enorme bola de fuego, rompiendo la puerta, y lista para atacar a quien sea, pero cuando estaba viendo dicha escena de sexo caliente, entre Goku y Ahri, se quedó en total shock con las demás chicas.

'' Oh, chicas que sucede, dijo Ahri mientras aún mantenía dicha escena con Goku.

'' Si también quieren unirse por mí no hay problema, pero antes Yiani rapara la puerta, dijo Goku con una sonrisa forzada, las chicas quienes estaban estupefactas y sonrojadas asintieron y así Goku empezó a tener relaciones sexuales con tres chicas a la vez.

'' O MI DIOS ESTO ES INCREIBLE.

'' POR FAVOR NO PARE GOKU-SAN.

'' O SIII USTED ES TAN BUENO CON SU LENGUA GOKU-SAN.

'' COGAME POR FAVOR COGAME GOKU-SAN, esa eran las voces de las chicas teniendo sexo caliente y cositas ricolinas HD 4K, 100% FULL REAL NO FEAK XDDD, la casa, quien a pesar de ser tan enorme se empezó a sacudir por la tremenda batalla del placer.

Si ese Goku es un afortunado Xd, ni adrián barba tendría sexo así Xd.

 **LEMON FIN.**

Más tarde después de un maratón de sexo en varios cuartos de la mansión.

Goku y las chicas estaban todos tomando el sol en el resplandor como todos ellos relajado en el sofá (que fue puesto a buen uso).

"Yo ... eso ...". Ahri rio mientras Yiani estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar algo que decir, ya que ella tenía su mundo sacudido por Goku junto con ella, Kongiku, Ahri y Yuzuruha.

'' Eres el mejor hombre que me ha tocado amor, dijo Ahri mientras le daba un beso a Goku en la mejilla la cual estaba sentada con él en el sofá en su entrepierna.

'' Jejej algo así, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A la mañana siguiente vemos que Goku y Yiani, ya tenían que marcharse para ir a la primera, ya que tenían que ir a la primera dimensión.

'' Dentro de cuánto tiempo regresaras amor, pregunto Ahri a Goku quien lo sujetaba de sus manos.

'' Solo será por unos cuantos días, luego regresare para quedarme una semana más y marcharme a otra dimensión, no sé qué tanto dure, pero lo probable es que haga esto durante varios meses, ya que tengo que ir a más de 10 dimensiones, pero cada vez que venga de una me quedare una semana contigo y las demás, respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Te voy a echar de menos, mi amor, pero me puedes prometer que cuando llegues te casaras conmigo, pregunto Ahri con una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien, me casare contigo, dijo Goku con una sornisa, Ahri solo sonríe y le da un pequeño beso, luego de eso Goku se aparta para dirigirse a Kongiku y Yuzuruha, a quienes les da un abrazo a ambas, mientras ella lo correspondía.

'' Lo vamos a extrañar mucho, dijeron ambas mientras abrazaban a Goku.

'' No me iré para siempre, después cuando regrese les dedicare mucho tiempo a ustedes, y no se preocupen que solo are esto por unos cuantos meses y luego, tendré un millón de años de vacaciones, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, ambas sonrieron y le dieron un beso en sus dos mejillas, Goku hizo lo mismo con ambas, luego se dirigió a Ahri.

'' Adiós chicas, dijo Goku, para luego desaparecer a un resplandor que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Momentos después con Yiani, y Goku.

'' Que te pasa Yiani, has estado muy callada últimamente, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' No es nada, solo que me siento rara por tener sexo con ustedGoku-san, respondió ella.

'' Porque lo dices, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' No es nada, pero es que me siento extraña, soy la primera de mis hermanas que hace este tipo de cosas, por lo que me lo encuentro raro nada más, dijo ella.

'' Bueno, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora explícame a que dimensión nos dirigimos y en cuantos minutos estaremos llegando, pregunto Goku.

'' Solo falta poco, dijo Yiani, para luego desaparecer del agujero espacio tiempo, ellos llegaron a un lugar y vieron que era de noche.

'' Que raro lugar, esto se parece mucho al planeta tierra, respondió Goku.

'' Si, además todos los seres son humanos, según la información que puedo ver en mi báculo, estamos en la Ciudad de Tokio, llamada Japón, dijo Yiani mientras veía información en su báculo.

'' Y que se supone que deba de hacer aquí, pregunto Goku, al parecer en esta dimensión, solo existen 3 sistemas solares, hay un total de 20 planetas, hay 4 planetas con vida, pero el que más problema representa es el planeta tierra, que es en donde no encontramos ahora, dijo Yiani.

'' Planeta tierra, conque estoy en un planeta tierra muy similar al de mi universo, creo que esto será interesante, pero puedo sentir dos energías malignas muy poderosas a comparación de los humanos, dijo Goku.

'' Si, pero no serán ni el más mínimo problema, pero hay que averiguar el asunto, dijo Yiani.

'' Entonces vayamos, dijo Goku y ambos empezaron a volar alrededor de la ciudad.

Mientras en otro lugar.

'' Lo siento María. Quería venir antes de partir, le dijo una chica lolita de pelo blanco, a una chica de pelo rojo largo, que tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, es más para no discutir, nos referimos a Mio Narutse y María, quienes estaban afuera viendo la ciudad, después de que Basara las arrojara fuera de su casa por ser demonios.

'' Sabia que no podíamos vivir juntos, pensó Mio.

'' No sabía que formaba parte del clan de los héroes, encontremos otra base de inmediato, trato de decir Mario.

'' No, María, dejemos de engañar a las personas, no quiero más sufrimiento por nuestra culpa, dijo Mio.

'' Are lo que usted me diga Mio-sama, dijo Maria.

'' Lamento ser tan egoísta, dijo Mio para luego voltear y sentir algo.

'' Una barrera antihumanos, dijo ella sorprendida, dijo Mio mirando a su alrededor.

'' Es el enemigo, dijo Maria, en frente de ellos apareciendo un demonio, que libero dos leones oscuros que tenía cabello purpura, de esa forma iniciando una pelea.

'' Toma esto, dijo ella lanzándole un rayo a un león, que le impacto directamente en la cara.

Bom.

'' Luego, fue intersectado por un puño de Maria, desapareciendo al instante.

'' Eso es todo lo que tienes, dijo Maria., mientras que Mio corría y miro a su alrededor.

'' Este es el fin, dijo ella para notar que un ser de oscuridad se le acercaba a una gran velocidad, pero ella se percató y le lanzo un gran rayo.

'' Muere 100 veces y regresas, dijo ella, desintegrando al ser de oscuridad.

'' Esta bien Mio Sama, dijo María mientras se acercaba corriendo.

'' Por fin empezaron hacer su movimiento, no importa, estaré dispuesta a pelear, pensó ella con un rostro serio.

'' MIO SAMA, grito Maria alarmando a mío, quien al voltear la mirada fue impactada por un rayo que la mando a volar alarmando a María, la cual empezó a caer de un edificio.

'' No, no puedo morir aquí, pensó ella mientras recordaba la masacre de sus padres, un chico de cabello castaños y ojos verdes se percató de esto quien estaba en una bicicleta, cuando está dispuesto a salvarla se detuvo al ver una luz, que se aproximaba hacia Mío a gran velocidad, cuando la luz se apegó a ella, se pudo ver a Goku quien la tenía sujetada, al estilo princesa mientras volaba por los aires, MIo al ver que no había caído, pudo ver que estaba volando y al ver al frente, pudo ver a un hombre, que la cargaba al estilo princesa.

'' Cuidado, grito Maria, pero Goku se percató y esquivo el rayo de la creatura.

'' Para proteger la vida, yo destruyo, dijo Goku mientras alzaba su mano.

 **HACKAI,** sentencio Goku a la creatura quien desapareció al instante, Goku empezó a bajar con la chica hasta llegar al suelo, pero Basara estaba estupefacto por lo que veía.

(NOTA: EL ESTABA ESTUPEFACTO, MIENTRAS YO DIGO, BASARA PERDIsTE UN BUEN TRASERO Y PAR DE PECHOS XDDD).

'' Estas bien, dijo Goku mientras dejaba a Mio parada en el suelo, Basara se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y Maria también bajo.

'' Mio, Maria están bien, pregunto Basara a lo que ellas se quedan sorprendidas por su visita.

'' Si, estamos bien gracias a este señor, se lo agradezco, dijo Mio a Goku, pero que haces aquí Basara, pregunto ella.

'' Mi padre me dijo su situación, y lamento haberles echo lo de hace rato, pero también podían haberme dicho, dijo Basara.

'' Descuida, nosotras tenemos la culpa, hablaremos después de eso, pero quién es usted señor, pregunto Maria a Goku.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku, se presentó Goku y luego Yiani apareció al lado de Goku.

'' Que bueno que la salvo Goku-san, hola yo soy Yiani y soy la asistente de Goku-san, el dios de la destrucción, de esta dimensión y del universo 18, dijo Yiani, a lo que todos se quedan confundidos y sorprendidos por dicha declaración.

'' Un dios. De la, destrucción, dijo Basara atónito mientras veía a Goku aunque no sabía que era exactamente, pero solo oír la palabra dios, lo hizo entrar en pánico, pero las chicas eran las más sorprendidas.

'' Que dios tan apuesto, pensó Mio y María, mientras miraban a Goku, el cual lo seguía viendo con una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y Buenooo, amigos míos si estas en youtube, te traje una hora con más minutos de droga Xd, y si estas en fanfiction te traje más de 10 mil palabras, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, si están en youtube, tienen que darme like por poner porno en el segundo Capítulo Xd. Otra cosa es, que les pareció la entrada de Goku al mundo de Shinmao nou testament, que creen que sucederá más adelante, los pronósticos afirman que a Chisato le gusta toparse con el dios de la destrucción, se aproxima una batalla, entre el dios de la guerra contra el dios de la destrucción, según dicen los pronósticos, pero comparando al dios de la guerra, con solo el gran dios Yamcha bastaría para partirle la madre Xd, y Bueno amigos míos, espero que les haya gustado, si estas en youtube, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y los animes que les gustaría ver en este fanfic, y recuerden subscribirse a mi canal OTAKUS FANFIC CROSSOVER, si estas en fanfiction, recuerda dejar tu Reviws y no olviden comentar, ya que en fanfiction, este es el primer cruce de historia entre shinmao nou testament y Dragón Ball, por lo que digo, que fui el primero en publicar un cruce de historia entre estos animes para que les quede claro. Y bueno amigos míos… dicho eso me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. JANE. Otra cosa más, que les pareció el relleno de hoy Xd.**


	3. DEMONIOS Y HEROES

**Hola amigos de youtube o fanfiction espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuacion de esta increible historia, pero antes de empezar como es de costumbre quiero avisarles que no estaré publicando este fanfic más seguido, debido a que me he descuidado mucho en mis otros fanfic, así que no estaré publicando mucho el fanfic de Goku el dios de la destrucción, pero si estaré publicando el saiyan goku dxd porque es una historia que ya estaterminada. antes de empezar quiero hablar sobre los harems y el transcurso de goku en shinmai mau nou testament. resulta que, en el harem, muchos quieren ver a Yuuki en el harem de goku, pero no encuentro motivo para ponerla en ese harem ya que basara la protegió desde que eran niños y ella siempre ha estado interesada en basara, por eso ella no estaré en el harem de goku aunque si, es muy decepcionante, pero en realidad no me gustaría quitarles muchas chicas a Basara ya que él no es un puto princesa como lo es Issei, pero bueno acomodare el transcurso de la historia para que tenga una razón lógica para hacer que mio y chisato se enamoren de goku, yaque no quiero folsar la relacion entre parejas, y no hacer que mio o chisato se enamoren de goku por el simple hecho de que Goku sea apuesto y musculoso y todo un macho alfa o don juan de polla con metro y medio xd, sobre el transcurso, los capítulos en youtube serán de una hora, ya que tengo que resumir los capítulos de cada anime a que vaya Goku, por eso si estas en fanfiction, cada capítulo tendrá hasta más de 9000 palabras y en youtube, durara una hora o más, pero no pasará de una hora o 59 minutos. También maría es la lolita a las que todos queremos ver en el harem de Goku, pero eso no será posible ya que el harem de Goku, estará conformado por las chicas más buenas de cada anime Xd, también las cosas que hizo Basara para que Mío se enamore del todo lo are Goku y así ya tuviéramos la razón mas lógica para ese romance aunque Goku será muy sobre protector con ella y también que se fije en chisato, además no tenemos que pedir muchas chicas de cada Anime ya que si me llevo del gusto Goku podía tener hasta 50 chicas y eso sería algo exagerado, aunque Goku sea un macho alfa que tiene polla para más que esa cantidad, por ejemplo, en high school dxd, Rias y Akeno, serán parte del harem de Goku, Creo que solamente las pondré a ellas dos y Rowisse, tambien tengo pensado poner a xenovia e Irina con Basara Y ya dejare de estar revelando spoilers porque eso le quita lo emocionante, pero como último dato, la última transformación de Goku será con apariencia de Súper Saiyayin 5 con cabello dorado, si no han visto esa transformación de dragón ball af, busquen en google imágenes para que la vean, pero si no la han visto, la transformación es con apariencia de súper saiyayin 4 con cabello de fase 3, esa es la apariencia pero con cabello blanco, pero la diferencia es que la mía será con cabello dorado, la transformación se llamara súper saiyayin dios university y espero que les guste el nombre de esa transformación en mi canal les daré un pequeño spoiler de todas las fases que ya tengo para este fanfic, y el ser que supera a Zeno Sama. Sin más nada que decir empieza a leer el capítulo si estas en fanfiction y si estas en youtube, escucha una hora de droga xd.A también sobre la actitud de Goku, el será más serio por eso de ser el dios de la destrucción puesto a que aprendió unos hábitos de Bills. Y también se garchara a Chisato si eso es lo que ustedes quieren, también a Mio, aunque Chisato se dejara llevar de la emoción y Goku le romperá la madre varios beses, pero creo que dejare de publicar lemon en los videos ya que youtube me puede poner un strike por eso, pero de igual forma los estaré publicando en fanfiction.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN A CONTINUACION PERTENECEN A SUS RSPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 3: '' DIMENSION DE DEMONIOS Y HEROES''**

Luego de lo acontecido, Goku y Yiani, fueron hablar con Basara para que les comentaran acerca de este mundo, pero también Basara quería saber exactamente, quienes eran ellos y porque Goku salvo a Mio, ahora vemos como Goku y Yiani están sentados en uno de los muebles de la casa de Basara, Mio se estaba dando un baño, y Maria estaba bebiendo algo mientras que estaba sentada con Basara al frente de Goku y Yiani, pero Mio quien estaba en el baño estaba muy confundida.

'' Porque me salvaste, quien eres, penso ella mientras estaba dentro de la tina pensando muchas cosas, pero en la sala habían preguntas que hacer.

'' A ver qué es lo que me quieres decir, pero tienes que decirme rápido que tengo que ver si este planeta será o no será destruido, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Basara y Maria.

'' A qué se refiere con destruir el planeta, pregunto Maria.

'' Y porque destruirlo, creo que no sería capaz de hacer dicha asaña, dijo Basara pensando que era mentira lo que le decía Goku.

'' No es la mejor manera de dirigirse al dios de la destruccion, pero si no me crees te puedo hacer una pequeña prueba, dijo Goku con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

'' Usted es un dios, pregunto Maria.

'' Asi es, Goku-san es el dios de este universo, y de esta dimensión, este es el universo 18, y ustedes están en este universo, pero esta dimensión es muy diferente a la que pertenecemos se puede decir que pertenecemos a la dimensión más peligrosa de todas, ya que existen seres que son tan fuertes que pueden destruir planetas con extrema facilidad, explico Yiani, ellos no sabían si creer o no, pero podían no creerle, menos hacer enojar a Goku.

'' No sé, me es muy difícil de creer todo esto, si usted es un dios no significa que debe de destruir a los seres malvados de su dimensión, además, para que debe intervenir en los problemas de esta dimensión, pregunto Basara.

'' Bueno tendré que contarte mi historia entonces, dijo Goku en pesándole explicar toda su vida, mientras que Yiani le mostraba todo con su bastón, sin embargo, Basara Y Maria estaban en shock y con la mandíbula desencajada mientras veían toda la vida de Goku, viendo como ultimo la pelea contra Majin buu, y admitió toda la pelea de Bills para que no se hiciera más largo.

'' Ya me creen, aún falta mostrarle cuando empecé a ser el dios de la destrucción y sobre los demás dioses y como conocí el mundo de los dioses ya que el poder que tengo ahora no es ni el 0.1% que tengo ahora a que vieron, y como pudieron observar puedo destruir todo con extrema facilidad, por su falta de respecto al dios de la destrucción debería de destruir todo este lugar, ustedes son unos simples mortales con mucha indisciplina, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida ya que solo bromeaba.

'' No por favor discúlpenos Goku-sama, perdone nuestra falta de respecto, es que es muy difícil

conocer a un dios así de simple, dijo Basara mientras se arrodillaba ante Goku pero Maria se quedaba atrás.

'' Por favor perdone mi falta de respecto Goku-sama, no destruya, replico Maria, pero Goku solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca junto con Yiani.

'' Solo era una broma, no encuentros motivos para destruir este planeta o el sistema solar entero, pero si tengo que ver el equilibrio que recorre en esta dimensión, además salvarla de la destrucción, además no deberían de ponerse así, y no se dirijan a mí con ese prefijo de sama pueden llamarme Goku, dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que ellos se tranquilizaran y suspiraran de alivio.

'' Espere Goku-san, cuando mi báculo suena de esa forma es que tengo que regresar, es una llamada del Rey del todo, Goku-san, puede acompañarme un momento afuera, dijo ella a lo que Goku asiente y ambos salen, los chicos estaban confundidos porque no sabían lo que pasaba, Goku y Yiani estaban arriba del tejado de la casa de Basara.

'' Goku-san, tengo que ir donde mi padre, creo que es el asunto de los kaioshines, y creo que tienen una solución al problema, pero usted tiene que quedarse aquí, ya que yo tengo que resolverlo, dijo Yiani a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza.

'' De acuerdo, pero cuando te demoraras en regresar, no quiero quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, ya que sería aburrido, y quiero pelear con sujetos poderosos, además si esta dimensión resulta tener seres débiles será destruida, ya que por eso es que ocurren desequilibrios, pero en realidad no me gustaría destruirlos ya que cada ser tiene derecho a una vida, dijo Goku con la mirada baja, Yiani estaba sorprendida, ya que Goku pensaba más en la vida que en destruir.

'' Eso me agrada de usted Goku-san, dijo Yiani dándole un beso a Goku en la mejilla haciendo que este se sorprenda.

'' Jejeje, además estoy interesado en hacer fuertes a las dimensiones más débiles, así podrán protegerse de cada dimisión sin la necesidad de que yo tenga que intervenir, dijo Goku.

'' Es una buena idea, mañana le are una casa en la que usted pueda vivir cómodamente, además Goku-san, siento que usted está incompleto, dijo Yiani para confusión de Goku.

'' A que te refieres con incompleto, pregunto él.

'' Puedo sentir como si a su cuerpo le faltara algo, dijo Yiani examinando el cuerpo de Goku con su báculo.

'' No sé a qué te refieres, dijo Goku.

'' Ya listo, dijo ella para luego sorprenderse ya que pudo notar una extraña cola que salía detrás de Goku.

'' He, que es eso que tengo detrás, pero qué diablos, Goku al voltear la cara pudo ver que tenía una cola de mono.

'' Lo abre echo bien, tengo un mal presentimiento, dijo Yiani para luego ver a Goku.

'' A ese es mi cola, que raro siento que mi poder se elevó un poco, pero eso es normal, ya que mi raza siempre tiene una, pero a mí me la quitaron cuando era niño, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno tal vez por eso sentí que algo le hacía falta, dijo Yiani.

'' Entonces regresaras y yo tendré que quedarme, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es, por favor no estaré aquí para corregir sus errores por suerte no tiene que viajar al espacio y solo tiene que vigilar este planeta, recuerde destruir si es necesario, regresare lo más pronto posible, dijo ella.

'' De acuerdo, pero ahora vámonos, dijo Goku a lo que ella asiente.

'' De que estarán hablando tanto, no me gustaría que ese sujeto destruya a la tierra si mi padre o la nación de los héroes se enteraran de algo como esto, lo harán enfadar y nos aniquilara junto con el sistema solar, dijo Basara, quien estaba sentado pensando en la situación y Maria estaba en su cuarto, pero luego salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Goku y Yiani regresaron de hablar, este se paró rápidamente de donde estaba.

'' Basara, ya lo he decidido, veras Yiani tiene que regresar para resolver un problema con mi dios de la creación, ya que al igual como dioses de la destrucción existen también existen dioses creadores, aunque nosotros lo de la destrucción somos más poderoso, me quedare en esta ciudad para poder supervisarla, pero necesito andar sigilosamente entre ustedes los mortales, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Entiendo, mañana entrare a la escuela, no es un lugar que yo recomiendo, pero usted también puede acceder si gusta, dijo Basara a lo que Goku se queda pensando y Yiani se pone una mano

en la barbilla y da una sonrisa.

'' Mmmm, me parece una excelente idea, dijo ella para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Que dices Yiani, yo un dios de la destrucción asistir a la escuela, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Vea el lado bueno Goku-san, de esa forma podrá vigilar a estos chicos y vigilar este planeta, además usted me conto que nunca estudio cierto, pues no sería mala idea adquirir conocimientos, de otras dimensiones, así será más fácil si destruir o no, dijo Yiani a lo que Goku se queda pesando.

'' Bueno, no me agrada el hecho de estudiar, pero si debo admitir que nunca estudie, dijo Basara para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Espere, si usted es un dios porque dice que necesita estudiar, dijo Basara.

'' Te lo explicare más tarde no toda mi vida he sido un dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno, buscare un lugar donde pueda vivir cómodamente, mientras tanto puede descansar un poco, Basara, dejarías que Goku-san, se quede un rato aquí, pregunto Yiani.

'' Por mí no hay problema, si quiere puede quedarse aquí en lo que usted permanece en esta dimensión, dijo Basara a Goku.

'' No quiero hacerte molestias Basara, mejor me busco un lugar, dijo Goku.

'' Como usted guste, dijo Basara.

'' Bien, si me disculpan tengo que salir, dijo Yiani desapareciendo en un resplandor Blanco para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Desapareció, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Si se tele transporto a la ciudad, por cierto, como esta Mio, pregunto Goku a Basara.

'' Ella se está dando un baño, Maria me dijo que le gusta los baños largos, respondió Basara.

'' Y cuéntame, porque esa creatura la quería matar, dijo Goku con seriedad.

'' Bueno le voy a contar la verdad sobre Mio, y la verdad sobre mí, dijo Basara, luego empezó a contarle a Goku la vida de Mio, la masacre de sus padres, y sobre el clan de los héroes.

'' Y eso es todo Goku-san, dijo concluyo Basara cerrando los ojos.

'' Genial, si son poderosos poder enfrentarme a ustedes, tú dices que eres uno de ellos, entonces eres fuerte, me gustaría tener un combate contigo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Pelear con usted, acaso quiere matarme, pregunto Basara con cara de palo.

'' No también puedes mejorar sabes, no toda mi vida fui un dios de la destrucción, lo que te conté solo era la mitad de mi vida, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Me puede decir cómo fue que se convirtió en un dios, pregunto Basara, luego Goku le cuenta sobre la llegada de Bills y que, en su primera pelea, estaban a punto de destruir el universo, contando escenas graciosas como la pelea de Bills y champa, el torneo de poder y los días que tiene como dios de la destrucción, lo único que no le conto, fue que ellos estaban muertos, y fueron revividos gracias al deseo de Goku.

'' En fin, termine siendo nombrado como el dios de la destrucción de este universo por el rey del todo, llegue aquí y el motivo por el que estoy aquí actualmente soy considerado como el más poderoso entre los otros dioses de la destrucción, dijo Goku con una sonrisa

para luego pasar a una expresión de confusión cuando ve a Basara con la cara pálida y sudando a mares.

'' Tú dices, que tú eras de otro universo, y que gracias al dios de la destrucción de tu universo fue que conociste el mundo de los dioses, pregunto Basara y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

'' Hay más dioses y tú eres el más poderoso y los otros que son menos fuertes son capaz de destruir todo el universo con tan solo liberar su poder al máximo, y destruir planeta con tan solo darles una patada, dijo Basara atónito a lo que Goku asiente.

'' De verdad no sé qué decir, nunca pensé toparme con una deidad así, dijo Basara atónito.

'' Descuida son las cosas de la vida, además no te preocupes por nada, para proteger la vida yo destruyo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Basara de otra sonrisa.

'' Goku-san, será muy egoísta de mi parte, pero me puede entrenar, pregunto Basara a Goku el cual se sorprende por esa pregunta.

'' Para que quieres que te entrene, pregunto Goku.

'' Le dije que Mio es perseguida por demonios que quieren su poder, por eso necesito ser más fuerte para protegerla a ella y a Maria, dijo Basara con determinación haciendo que Goku de una sonrisa.

'' Tu determinación es almirante, pero no puedo entrenarte, debido a mi deber como dios de la destrucción, la única que si lo podía hacer seria mi asistente, pero no sobrevivirías ni al calentamiento, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Entonces yo mismo entrenare, además si yo no puedo proteger a mis hermanas, usted sería tan amable, de hacerme ese pequeño favor, pregunto Basara.

'' Esta bien, además entiendo la situación de las dos, y no te preocupes cuando tenga algo de tiempo te voy a entrenar, para que puedas pelear contra mí, y proteger a tus hermanas, también tendrás que cuidar de este mundo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' El mundo, no cree que está exagerando, no sería capaz de realizar dicha responsabilidad,

además, usted es un dios, yo soy un mortal, y para usted no es problema proteger este mundo, dijo Basara pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

'' Tienes razón, pero te dije que te entrenare cuando tenga tiempo, y además acuérdate que nunca estaré aquí, por eso quiero que tú te encargues, por ahora mi deber es vigilarlos y protegerlos, dijo Goku, para sorpresa de Basara, Pero luego da una sonrisa.

'' De verdad, se lo agradezco, la ayuda de un dios como usted me ayudara bastante, dijo Basara estrechándole la mano a Goku el cual también lo hace.

'' Jejeje, descuida no es nada, ahora quisiera hablar con Mio, me pregunto si puedo ir hablar con ella, pregunto Goku a lo que Basara asiente y empieza a Guiar a Goku, hasta el cuarto de Mio, Pero Maria, estaba observando todo escondida en la cocina, ella solo se sonrojo y dio una sonrisa.

'' Con la ayuda de un dios Mio por fin estará en paz, espero que se lleven muy bien, pensó ella con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Mio estaba cambiándose en su cuarto, ella acababa de ducharse y se estaba secando.

'' Maria me enseñó a utilizar la magia hace ya seis meses... pero de no haber sido por él, estaría muerta. Dijo ella mientras tenia flashback de cuando Goku la rescato del demonio.

'' No puedo dejar de temblar al recordarlo, soy una inútil, dijo ella.

Tock

Tock, de repente se escucharon sonidos de la puerta.

'' Oni-chan, tienes un momento, Goku-sama, quiere hablar contigo, dijo Basara a Mio quien estaba detrás de la puerta junto con Goku.

'' Oye Basara, te he dicho que no me llames con ese prefijo de sama, puedes decirme Goku, dijo Goku a Basara.

'' Bien Goku-san, lo dejare aquí, cuando ella le permita entrar puede pasar, dijo Basara a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza y Basara se marcha del lugar.

'' Y que quiere usted hablar conmigo, pregunto ella algo ruborizada y a la vez algo enojada.

'' Solo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, Basara me explico por lo que estabas pasando, de verdad lo siento mucho, dijo Goku para sorpresa de la chica haciendo con se sonrojara más, pero ella empezó a desmallarse.

'' Que ocurre. Oye Mio... dijo Goku pero ella no respondía.

'' Mio voy a pasar, dijo Goku empezando abrir la puerta solo para toparse con una Mio que estaba desmayada en toallas, Goku rápidamente corrió hacia ella y se agacho dónde estaba dándole la mano.

'' Estas bien, pregunto el, pero ella solo se levantó y rechaza la mano de Goku.

'' De que quieres hablar conmigo, además porque Basara quiere que me quede aquí si lo engañe, dijo ella algo ruborizada y a la vez enojada.

(NOTA: RECORDEMOS QUE EL RUBOR ES ALGO NORMAL EN MIO, NO LO DIGO PORQUE LE ATRAE GOKU).

'' Pero el también les ocultaba que era del clan de los héroes, por lo tanto, están a mano, y quería saber si en verdad estabas bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Como veras estoy bien, y trate de quitarle la casa a Basara, dijo ella.

'' Si no mal pienso, pudiste haberlo conseguido de muchas otras maneras con tus poderes demoniacos, sin embargo, intentaste modificar sus recuerdos para no hacerle daño, dijo Goku pero ella solo se sonroja de la vergüenza y se pone algo enojada.

'' Yo solo lo hice... porque no quería involucrarlo a él y a su padre.

'' Lo hiciste para protegerlos no, eso está bien, pero ya no lo hagas, su padre y el decidieron protegerte, pero como necesitaran ayuda le dije a Basara que yo también te protegeré, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la chica y levantándola, la cual estaba sonrojada.

'' Que dices, trato de decir ella.

'' Ahora ustedes son familias, tienes un hermano que te quiere verdad, dijo Goku pero ella solo se enoja.

'' Eres un dios y debes de estar muy ocupado para mí, dijo ella enojada y a la vez sonrojada, pero Goku solo le pone la mano en la cabeza.

'' Tal vez sea un dios de la destrucción y mi oficio es destruir y mantener el equilibrio, pero en dichas ocasiones hay personas importantes a las que conozco y seré su dios de la protección por solo lograr la felicidad de esa persona, por eso seré tu dios de la protección, dijo Goku haciendo sorprender a la chica de dicha declaración, ella estaba sonrojada.

''Vaya, vaya, se escuchó la voz de Maria, ellos voltearon y pueden ver a Maria.

'' Veo que ustedes están empezando a llevarse muy bien, dijo Maria con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo avergonzar a Mio y confundiendo a Goku.

'' Que dices, Maria, yo no.… trato de decir Mio.

'' Es muy tranquilizador, Goku-san es muy fuerte, dijo Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Espero no haberte echo hacer mucha expectativa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Vamos, destruiste a ese demonio sin ni si quiera tocarlo, además no puede evitar, escuchar la conversación que tenían usted y Basara, además también Basara es alguien que me tiene sorprendida, pudo negar los efectos de mi magia muy fácilmente, dijo ella.

'' Eso solo fue suerte, se escuchó la voz de Basara quien estaba del otro lado.

'' A que te refieres con suerte, los efectos de mi magia no se anulan con suerte, dijo ella, pero Basara empieza a caminar y se queda mirando su brazo fijamente.

'' Lo siento, pero de verdad fue suerte, dijo Basara retirándose algo deprimido del lugar, los demás notaron esto y fue algo raro, Goku noto esto y fue tras él, Mio y Maria solo se quedaron mirando.

Después de un momento, vemos a Mio, quien está sentada en la cama de su cuarto, pensando en lo que le había dicho Goku.

'' Tal vez sea un dios de la destrucción, y mi oficio es destruir y mantener el equilibrio, pero en dichas ocasiones hay personas a las que conozco y seré un dios de la protección por solo lograr la felicidad de esa persona, por eso seré tu dios de la protección, además también Basara y su padre son tu familia, eso era lo que ella pensaba, recordando la voz de Goku cuando se lo dijo.

'' Conque familia, pensó ella para luego dirigirse a su gaveta y buscar el marco de una foto, en donde se notaba una que tenía el cristal roto, con una foto de ella cuando era niña con sus padres al ver esa foto ella podía recordar la masacre de sus padres como eran decapitados, al recordar eso ella se sentía mal y se ponía a llorar.

'' Mio-sama, se escuchó la voz de Maria quien tocaba la puerta, al percatar eso, ella rápidamente recupero la postura.

'' Puedas pasar Maria, dijo ella y Maria entra.

'' Mio-sama, se encuentra bien, pregunto ella.

'' Ya estoy mejor, respondió ella, Maria se percató de la foto de Mio, Mio la sujeto, pero Marial le puso una nueva foto, con Basara y su padre, y ellas dos.

'' Crees que Jin-sama y Basaran-san, fingían cuando se relacionaron con nosotras, pregunto Maria pero Mio niega con la cabeza.

'' Entonces porque no aceptamos su amabilidad, tanto como la de Goku-san, no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ayuda y más si proviene de un dios, él dijo que la protegería, dijo Maria a Mio, la cual empezó a dar una sonrisa y a ruborizarse y luego vio la foto.

'' Entonces está decidido, además, tengo una pequeña propuesta, para usted y Goku-san, dijo Maria con algo de expresión juguetona y divertida.

'' Propuesta, pregunto Mio confundida, para después de unos minutos después, estos se encuentren en la sala, Goku y Mio estaban en un círculo mágico, y Maria estaba en frente, mientras Basara veía todo con dudas, pero el más confundido era Goku.

'' Un pacto mágico entre maestro y siervo, quiero que formen un pacto entre maestro y siervo, dijo Maria con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Pero para que tienen que formar un pacto entre maestro y siervo, pregunto Basara.

'' Si, para que tengo que hacer esto, pregunto Goku.

'' Es algo de protocolo, las almas que tienen un pacto entre sí, pueden sentirse entre sí, explico Maria.

'' Para eso puedo sentir su presencia por medio del Ki, dijo Goku.

'' Eh, que es el Ki, pregunto Basara.

'' No lo saben, bueno, el ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, yo puedo detectar el ki de cualquier persona, se dónde este, al menos que este en otro universo u otra dimensión, pero si estamos en el mismo plano no hay forma de que no pueda saber dónde está, explico Goku.

'' Gran habilidad para un dios, debo admitir que eres increíble Goku-san, pero por otro lado está el gps, del su celular, dijo Basara.

'' Eso no importa y no sabes cuándo los Gps pueden fallar, además si usted no llega a tiempo por medio del ki, que ara cuando ella este atrapada por un enemigo, además creo que si ella baja su poder no podrá sentir su presencia, exclamo Maria a Goku el cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Eh, jejej B-bueno, fue lo único que pudo decir Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Este pacto solo se puede realizar en las noches de luna llena, exclamo ella a Goku el cual no tenía nada que decir, pero Basara estaba con cara de palo con lo que veía y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Eh, jejeje, Mio dile algo, dijo Goku arroscándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ella solo baja la mirada y se sonrojo tímidamente.

'' A- a mí no me molesta, además no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pregunto ella con un brillo en sus ojos además de sonrojada que es parte de su personalidad, Basara solo se le desencajo la mandíbula y se le puso la cara azul, por esa declaración, pero el más sorprendido era Goku, quien además de ver a Mio de esa forma, pudo notar que es hermosa.

'' Mio-san, estas seguras, era lo único que podía decir Goku.

'' Si, si eso nos permite saber en dónde estamos, respondió ella.

'' Muy bien entonces está decidido, grito Maria de emoción y da un grito de alegría y luego toma la mano de Mio.

'' Sera la primera vez para usted Mio-sama, así que la ayudare, le dijo Maria a Mio.

'' Bien, respondió ella, luego Maria dirigió su mirada a Goku.

'' El pacto se sellará cuando usted bese la mano de Mio-sama, explico Maria a Goku.

'' Besarla en la mano, que tipo de relación es esa, pregunto Goku arroscándose la nuca para luego ver un extraño circulo que se reflejaba en su mano.

'' Yo también me hago esa misma pregunta, dijo Basara con dudas.

'' Oigan, apareció algo en mi mano, dijo Goku llamando la atención de las tres, Maria al ver esto dio una sonrisa traviesa y Mio se sonrojo.

'' Oye Maria que significa esto, exclamo Mio a Maria, hamaqueándola por los hombres para atrás y adelante.

'' Vaya pero que extraño, creo que cometí un error, dijo Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Que aremos, exclamo Mio sonrojada.

'' Solo nos interesan que sepan dónde está el otro, así que Mio sama, si pudiera besar la mano de Goku-san, dijo Maria sudando a mares con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Es una broma no… porque tengo que ser su esclava, exclamo Mio a Maria.

'' Esa palabra es completamente diferente, dijo Goku para luego notar que el cello en su mano parpadeaba.

'' Oigan, llamo Goku a las chicas.

'' Tu no abras la boca Goku-san, dijo Mio.

'' Parece que está por desaparecer, dijo Goku mostrando el cello de la mano para nervios de Maria.

'' Esto es grabe Mio-sama, beselo AHORA, dijo Maria.

'' Pe-pero, trato de decir Mio ruborizada.

'' Podremos anularlo en la próxima luna llena, dijo Maria.

'' La próxima, pero, trato de decir Mio pero a Goku ya se le estaba borrando el sello.

'' Desapareció, dijo Goku para decepción de Maria quien callo de rodillas al suelo, Mio al ver esto se calmó, pero luego un extraño sello apareció en su cuello.

'' Qu-Que es esto, dijo Mio cayendo al suelo.

'' No puede ser… No, dijo Mio quien al parecer no se encontraba bien.

'' Oye te encuentras bien, dijo Goku acercándose a ella y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero para sorpresa de este ella solo de un grito de dolor.

'' Que está pasando, dijo Basara alarmado.

'' Son los efectos de la maldición, dijo Maria.

'' Maldición, dijo Basara acercándose a Maria y dándole una sonrisa dulce.

'' Me lo podrías explicar, dijo Basara con una sonrisa que puso nerviosa a Maria y se puso a reír.

'' Resulta que el objetivo principal entre maestro y siervo en conceder la lealtad del subordinado, cuando el siervo se pone rebelde o hace un acto de traición, se activa la maldición. Es probable que esto se daba a que Mio-sama negó besarle con el beso de la lealtad la mano a Goku-san, explico Maria.

'' Esto se debe a la maldición, pregunto Goku.

'' Aunque no lo parezca soy una súcubo, dijo Maria algo avergonzada.

'' Una súcubo, preguntaron Goku y Basara.

'' Te refieres a los demonios que hacen cosas lujuriosas en los sueños de las personas, Tu, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Aunque no es tal como lo describes… la magia que utilice en el pacto con Mio-sama, sufrirá la maldición de una súcubo, es decir que tiene enormes efectos afrodisiaco que lastima, explico Maria, al escuchar eso, Goku se queda confundido y Basara solo se le pone la cara roja.

'' Estupida, grito Basara y Mio apenas logra sentarse.

'' Ya vamos, apresúrate y sálvame, dijo Mio con timidez y temblando del dolor.

'' No podemos hacer nada, pregunto Goku.

'' No te preocupes, la maldición desparece cuando el maestro hace que el siervo se entregue, explico Maria.

'' Entregarse. Como, pregunto Goku.

'' Es muy sencillo, solo debes tocar a Mio-sama, explico Maria para sorpresa de Goku y de Basara.

'' Mio-sama está muy sensible gracias a los efectos afrodisiacos de la maldición, jamás había experimentado un placer como este, así que si la tocas un poco, debería de jurarte lealtad por elección propia, explico Maria.

'' O-Oye Maria, que estas, trato de decir Mio sonrojada.

'' Resista un poco más Mio-sama Goku-san te hará sentir mejor dentro de poco, no creas que quiero ver tu rostro de placer solo porque soy una súcubo, Mio-sama, dijo Maria con una sonrisa pícara, esta vez Mio no aguantaba, y estaba jadeando de placer.

'' Vamos Goku-san, alivia a Mio-sama tocando esas partes de su cuerpo, dijo Maria señalándole los pechos a Goku el cual se puso nervioso y Basara se cayó al estilo anime con cara de Watafack por esa declaración.

'' Eh no puede ser otra parte del cuerpo, dijo Goku nervioso.

'' Claro, pero mientras más tarde más sufrirá su cuerpo y su mente, Mio-sama ira al cielo en más de un sentido, dijo Maria.

'' Eh, los demonios no se van al cielo, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno, si prefieres juguetear un poco, eso también debe de funcionar, de echo a mí me gusta así, dijo Maria con una sonrisa pícara.

'' Bueno está bien, dijo Goku acercándose a Mio.

'' Aléjate estúpido, si intentas algo extraño te matare 100 veces, dijo Mio quien estaba en su punto.

'' Créeme yo también no lo quiero hacer, acabare esto cuanto antes, dijo Goku tocándole el hombro a Maria.

KIAAAA, ese fue un grito de placer por parte de Mio el cual alarmo a Goku.

'' Oye, dijo Goku nervioso.

'' Goku-san, es por el bien de Mio-sama, dijo Maria.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku y sujeto a Mio de sus caderas.

'' KIAAAAA, grito ella de placer.

'' Parece que lo encontraste, el punto débil de Mio-sama, dijo Baria con una voz seductora, Goku se alarmo ya que se refería a sus pechos y se limitó a tocarlos, pero Mio ya no soportaba.

'' No, que estoy haciendo, a este paso, Goku-san, Goku-san, GOKU-SAN, y con ese último grito de placer de Mio que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Después de un rato vemos a Mio quien estaba acostado en el mueble jadeando del cansan seo, Basara estaba con la cara en la mano por lo que acabo de acontecer y Goku estaba como todo el yo no hice nada, Maria estaba secando dicho líquido que dejo Mio en el piso mientras Goku bueno ya sabemos lo que hiso.

'' Nueve veces Mio-sama, resistió Más de lo que pensé, dijo Maria mientras seguía secando.

'' Oye Maria, porque no dijiste sobre la maldición, pregutno Goku.

'' Lo hice para que aceptara, Lo siento, se disculpó ella.

'' Entiendo, dijo Goku.

'' No estas enfadado, pregunto ella.

'' Eso si no se decírtelo, dijo Goku bajando la mirada, luego una mano apretó la cabeza de Maria, al ver ella arriba de quien se trataba se puso atónita y perdió la cordura, ya que Mio la estaba viendo con los ojos ensombrecidos.

'' Maria, debemos hablar, dijo Mio con una voz que hasta Goku sintió miedo, ella se llevó a Maria arrastrándola y sujetándola de la cabeza.

'' Mio-sama, espere me está apretando muy fuerte, dijo Maria pero nada la iba a salvar de la paliza que recibiría.

'' Goku solo veía esto con una sonrisa nerviosa y Basara solo dio un suspiro.

'' Me partirá en dos, grito Maria mientras sufría su justo castigo.

Después de un momento todos estaban dormidos a excepción por Goku quien estaba afuera contemplando la noche y esperando a Yiani, Mio quien tenía problemas para dormir, pero al abrir ella los ojos a través de su ventana, puede ver a Goku quien estaba flotando sobre una casa.

'' Porque aun esta hay, debió aceptar dormir aquí, pensó ella mientras veía a Goku.

'' Vaya, este lugar es muy tranquilo en las noches, dijo Goku mientras el viento hacia desplazar su traje de dios de la destrucción al igual que su cabello, pero luego Yiani se le aparece de la nada al lado.

'' Listo-Goku-san, ya está todo arreglado, pero solo pude conseguir alojamiento en un apartamento, por suerte aun había disponibles, informo Yiani a Goku.

'' Creí que ibas hacer un lugar en donde vivir, pero de igual manera no es mala idea, dijo Goku.

'' Resulta que sería algo incómodo en las noches además no piense que le are una casa en medio de un bosque, tenemos que buscar un terreno en la ciudad, explico Yiani.

'' De acuerdo como tú digas, dijo Goku.

'' Y como la paso usted con Basara y los chicos, pregunto Yiani.

'' Jejej, fue muy divertido, sabes, desde que llegue a convertirme en dios de la destrucción me siento algo extraño, dijo Goku.

'' Eso es normal, ya que sabrás que las cosas serán muy diferentes, explico Yiani.

'' Lo sé, pero cuando Basara me dijo la situación de Mio y Maria, es algo que me dio un deseo sobre protector con ellas, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Yiani.

'' Lo que me impresiona de usted Goku-san, es que es muy diferente a los otros por eso me interese en usted, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa.

'' Jejeje, muchas gracias, pero vámonos a dormir que te parece ya tengo mucho sueño, dijo Goku.

'' Me parece buena idea, dijo Yiani desapareciendo del lugar, Mio quien veía todo desde la ventana se quedó sonrojada por lo que dijo Goku y solo dio una sonrisa sin contar el hecho de que estaba impresionada por la forma en que desapareció Goku y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente vemos a Goku y Yiani quienes acompañaban a Mio, Maria y Basara para visitar la escuela.

'' Entonces esta es la escuela, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es yo soy nuevo aquí es mi primer día, a excepción de Mio, quien ya ha estudiado aquí, dijo Basara.

'' No se ve tan mal como parece, dijo Yiani.

'' No la escuela no es mala, salvo por las tareas, dijo Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno así que mañana tengo que venir aquí, será más aburrido de lo que parece, dijo Goku algo deprimido.

'' Goku-san, vamos hablar con el director para poder apuntarlo, así que vamos, chicos ustedes cuídense, dijo Yiani.

'' Gracias Yiani-san, dijo Maria, pero ella no iba a estudiar simplemente iba esperar hasta que saliera Mio y Basara.

'' Tu no entraras Maria, si te ven por aquí te van a echar, dijo Basara pero ella niega con la cabeza, mostrándole una licencia.

'' Con esto puedo estar en donde sea, es una licencia falsa, dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Una mujer con ese cuerpo, pensó Basara con dudas.

Después de unos momentos vemos a Goku y Yiani quien estaban explorando la tierra volando por los cielos.

'' Vaya porque ese director nos dijo cosplayer, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Cosplayer es la versión corta de costume play, que significa juego de disfraces en español. ... Básicamente, consiste en usar disfraces y accesorios para representar a un personaje específico de algún videojuego, película, manga, cómic, anime, etc.

'' A ya veo, pero nosotros no somos nada de eso, somos dioses, dijo Goku algo enojado porque le dijeron Fan boy Xd.

'' Lo que sucede es que aquí las personas no están acostumbrada a seres como nosotros, explico Yiani.

'' Por eso le dije a Bills-sama de este atuendo, dijo Goku.

'' De que te quejas, eso es característicos de un dios destructor, lo único que aquí no es lo mismo, explico Yiani.

'' Bueno, tal vez tengas razón además ya se está oscureciendo, dijo Goku y ambos pararon su vuelo.

'' Bueno Goku-san a partir de aquí usted se queda solo, volveré lo más pronto posible, dijo Yiani a lo que Goku asiente con la cabeza, pero ella se acerca y le da un beso, el cual sonroja a Goku.

'' No haga ninguna travesura en lo que regreso, les mandare un saludo a las chicas de parte de ti antes de ir al palacio del rey del todo, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa.

'' Si por favor, dile a Ahri y a las demás que ya me falta poco aquí que no se preocupen, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Nos vemos luego Goku-san, mi dios de la destrucción, lo último lo dijo pícaramente y dejo a Goku nervioso, después ella desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

'' Bueno bajare para caminar un rato y luego iré a descansar, dijo Goku y este empezó a caminar alrededor de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Basara estaba en una cafetería hablando con una chica, de cabello azul, pero no describir ya saben que es Yuuki.

'' No quiero que sigas involucrándote con Mio Naruse, dijo ella con algo de seriedad.

'' Es un objetivo de clase S intermediar cierto, pregunto él.

'' Lo sabias, dijo ella.

'' Así que tú eres la asignada para vigilarla, mi padre me conto lo esencial, dijo Basara, pero Mio y Maria quienes también estaban en la cafetería y al parecer escuchaban gran parte de lo que hablaban Yuuki y Basara.

'' Porque lo hacen Jin-san y tú se verán involucrados, le dijo Yuuki a Basara este término su bebida.

'' Nunca imagine que unas de las compañeras de Mio-sama, fuera del clan de los héroes, dijo Maria a Mio.

'' Fui una tonta, dijo Mio bajando la mirada.

'' No es tu culpa, si fueran fácil reconocerlos no los hubieran escogido para vigilarte, dijo Maria.

'' No hablo de eso, debí haberlo sabido cuando ella me dijo que eran amigos de la infancia, los dos se abrazaron en frente de todo el salón y ahora están en una especie de cita, dijo Mio.

'' Bueno, si no quieren hacernos daño, entonces no hay problema, no podemos desperdiciar energía haciendo enemigos con el clan de los héroes, además recuerda que también tenemos la protección de Goku-san, dijo Maria haciendo que Mio se ponga a pensar.

'' Ahora que lo menciones Maria, que estará haciendo, tal vez debería de ir a su casa, después de todo vive en un apartamento, además que este con esa mujer que tiene como asistente, Mio iba a decir algo más, pero la maldición de súcubo se activó, ella empezó a tener placer y estaba sonrojada, Maria se percató.

'' Le pasa algo Mio-sama, dijo Maria.

'' No, no es nada, dijo ella tratando de ocultar el placer y el sonrojo lo cual era inevitable.

'' No puedo creer que la maldición se haya activado por esto, pensó ella, para luego notar a unos sujetos que estaban hablando afuera.

'' Escuche que los padres de Mio fueron asesinados por sus detractores y ahora viene por ella, pero es inocente, dijo un chico de pelo castaño.

'' Vivo con una chica común, dijo Basara quien seguía discutiendo sobre el asunto de Mio con Yuuki.

'' Por eso decidí protegerla, pero lo sé, yo no soy tan fuerte como antes, pero eso no debería de preocuparme ya que ella está haciendo vigilada por Goku-sama, dijo Basara para confusión de Yukki.

'' Goku-sama, quien es ese, y porque está vigilando a Mio, pregunto Yuuki.

'' Es algo que no quisieras saber, pero si el clan de los héroes no peleara por ella, y no la protegerán, entonces ese es el rol que me corresponde a mí a Goku-sama, para darte un resumen de quien es Goku-sama, él es un dios, dijo Basara para sorpresa de Yuuki.

'' Un dios, está protegiendo a Mio Naruse, pero nunca escuche de un dios llamado Goku-sama, dijo Yuuki, pero Basara niega con la cabeza.

'' Te explicare más delante de quien se trata, pero para darte una clara advertencia, si lo haces enojar o le faltas al respecto, es muy probable que el sistema solar entero desparezca, dijo Basara con seriedad y Yuuki se sorprendió por esa declaración.

'' Basara de qué diablos estás hablando. Puedes explicarme exactamente, a quien te refieres, pregunto Yuuki, ya que Basara estaba exagerando.

'' No te diré nada por el momento, pero por ahora no te diré nada acerca de Goku-sama, dijo Basara.

'' Bueno supongo que exageras, dijo Yuuki.

Luego de unos momentos vemos a Mio y Maria quienes estaban caminando y se habían ido de la cafetería, pero Mio estaba algo incomoda.

'' Como poder mirarlo a la cara, le pregunto Mio a Maria.

'' No te parece algo bueno, ya sabemos que Goku-san es una buena persona a pesar de que es llamado como el dios de la destrucción, dijo Maria.

'' Pero, trato de decir Mio.

'' Eso significa que no hay problema en que le abras el corazón y confíes en él, recuerda que él es un dios, dijo Maria.

'' Es-Estas seguras solo eso, pregunto Mio.

'' Bueno, solo digo que si quieres hacer algo más por Goku-sama, deberías hacerlo, dijo Maria, dejando a Mio pensando y empezó a sonrojarse por lo que tenía en mente.

Mientras tanto con Goku, este estaba entrenando en un lugar deshabitado, tenía que medir su fuerza ya que cada puñetazo que lanzaba hacían sucumbir los árboles, donde una última patada al aire Goku finalizo su entrenamiento.

'' Fiu, eso fue relajante, aunque no sude en lo más mínimo, creo que el entrenamiento de Bills-sama, tuvo sus efectos, dijo Goku para luego empezar a volar.

'' Genial ahora que Yiani se fue que se supone que debo de hacer, bueno solo observare el lugar un poco más y luego iré a descansar para después visitar a los chicos, dijo Goku para después dar una sonrisa y pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, pero más pensaba en Mio, la cual estaba con Maria y esta le dijo algo a lo oreja que la ruborizo a ambas, en su apartamento y en el baño, era lo que decía Mio algo sonrojada después de lo que le dijeron, Goku-simplemente seguía volando y volando, hasta que ya atardeció y finalmente estaba en su casa o apartamento, acostado en su cama viendo tv, al parecer estaba viendo una pelea de artes marciales del mundo en que estaba.

'' Esto sí que es aburrido, si solo hubiera alguien fuerte con quien pelear, dijo Goku.

Tock

Tock, pero de repente se escucha un sonido provenir de la puerta, Goku se percató y fue a ver de quien se trataba, al estar frente a la puerta la abrió y al abrirla, pudo ver a Mio y Maria quienes estaban con unas mochilas por así decirlo y un empaque del centro comercial.

'' Hola Goku-san, espero que no le hubiéramos interrumpido a usted y Yiani-san, dijo Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Maria como puedes pensar eso, dijo Mio sonrojada de la vergüenza, pero Goku estaba confundido y dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Jejeje chicas, Yiani regreso a nuestra dimensión, es que tiene que regresar para arreglar un asunto, dijo Goku.

'' Se puede saber que es, pregunto Maria.

'' Solo es un asunto de unos dioses, ustedes no lo entenderían ya que no saben de lo que hablare, pero si gustan pueden pasar, dijo Goku abriéndoles paso a Mio y Maria para que pasaran, ellas asintieron y pudieron ver que Goku vivía cómodamente, tenía una sala amueblada con una cocina y un baño lujoso, con tres habitaciones.

'' Si gustan pueden sentarse, dijo Goku a las chicas y ellas asintieron.

'' Bien porque están aquí no deberían de estar con Basara, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Si, pero él está en una cita y no ha llegado a la casa, dijo Mio a lo que Goku se sorprende.

'' Que, no creí que fuera de esa clase de chicos, dijo Goku poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

'' Bueno no importa, eh, Goku-san, ya usted está inscrito cierto en la escuela hubo muchos comentarios con respecto a dos sujetos que hacían Cosplayer, las chicas se volvieron locas por uno incluso las maestras, esas personas eran usted y Yiani cierto, pregunto Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Eh, ejeje, no sé porque nos dijeron Cosplayer a mí y Yiani, pero como era de esperarse ya que nadie está acostumbrado a andar así, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno, espero que la pase bien en la escuela, tenga, Mio le entrego una bolsa de tiendas a Goku.

'' Que es esto Mio-san, pregunto Goku.

'' Esto es el uniforme escolar, es lo que tiene que ponerse, también están algunos libros y cuadernos, dijo Maria.

'' Jejeje me ahorraron tiempo, muchas gracias chicas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' De nada, todo por complacer al dios que protege a Mio-sama, dijo Maria con una sonrisa Pícara.

'' Oye Maria, no le hables de esa forma, exclamo Mio sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

'' Jejeje, como me dijeron que Basara, está ocupado, pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' De verdad, pregunto Maria con una sonrisa que tenía un tono de travesura y Mio estaba sonrojada, (NOTA: NO SE PORQUE MIO SE SONROJA TANTO, PERO ES CARACTERISTICO DE SU PERSONALIDAD ELLA ES MUY TIMIDA A VECES Y MAS EN ESTE TIPO DE SITUACION, NO ES QUE SE ESTA ENAMORANDO DE GOKU PERO ESO ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER XD).

'' Así es, después de todo no me gustarían que anduvieran solas con esos demonios en las calles, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si, pero yo tengo que regresar a ver si Basara ha llegado a casa, Goku-san, tu puedes atender a Mio-sama en lo que llego a la casa de Basara-san, pregunto Maria con una sonrisa divertida, Mio estaba más roja que un tomate.

'' Maria, como te atreves a decir eso, exclamo ella nerviosa.

'' Por mí no hay problema, dijo Goku para sorpresa de las chicas, pero más de MIo.

'' Bien ya está decidido, Mio-sama, me tengo que retirar así que pásela muy bien al lado de Goku-san, dijo Mio, parándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada y corriendo a la puerta.

'' Es-Espera Maria, no me piensas dejar aquí sola verdad, pregunto ella sonrojada.

'' Claro que no estarás sola, estarás con Goku-san, adiós Mio-sama, dijo Maria retirándose de lugar, dejando solos a Goku y Mio, un silencio se tornó en el lugar, Mio no tenía nada que decir y Goku simplemente estaba confundido por la expresión de Mio, ya que en su cara se le podía notar esos rubores al extremo Xd.

'' Mio-san, que te pasa tienes fiebre, porque estas muy roja, pregunto Goku con dudas a lo que Mio solo se pone más nerviosa.

'' Claro que no inútil, solo estoy muy cansada y exhausta, dijo ella tratando de ocultar su expresión, pero no podía.

'' Eh jejej, que tal si te das un baño eso te calmaría un poco, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Eh, está seguro, supongo que eso me calmaría, dijo ella relajándose un poco.

'' Pues en ese lugar es la ducha, puedes darte cualquier tipo de baño ya sea frio o caliente, pero como sé que te gustan los baños largos te daré el tiempo que necesites, ya que después yo también me daré un baño, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego levantarse del lugar y darle la espalda a Mio y estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación.

'' Es-Espere, Goku-san, le gusta-gustaría baña-bañarse conmigo, pregunto ella ruborizada a lo que Goku se queda sorprendido por esa declaración.

'' Estas seguras, pregunto Goku.

'' H-Hai, dijo ella con tartamudeos.

'' Esta bien como quieras, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, después de un momento vemos a Goku quien estaba en una regadera, mientras Mio estaba en otra, eran dos regaderas una a mano izquierda y otra a la derecha, Mio no sabía que decir ya que estaba nerviosa por bañarse junto con Goku.

'' Tal vez debería de hacerlo ahora que estoy con él en la ducha, pensó ella sonrojada.

'' Oye Mio, me puedes explicar cómo es la escuela, pregunto Goku a Mio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

'' Eh, la escuela todo es tranquilo, lo maestro te dejan muchas tareas y los chicos siempre me dicen que salga con ellos, pero en fin siempre los rechazo, dijo ella.

'' Te molestan, pregunto Goku.

'' Supongo que un poco, dijo ella para luego pensar, '' Creo que lo are, pensó ella acercándose a Goku quien estaba de espalda.

'' Eh que pasa Mio-san, pregunto Goku a ella la cual estaba sonrojada por ver dicha escultura del cuerpo del dios Goku, esa espalda que tenía en frente ni los dioses de su mundo la aria, no había ni una sola pisca de grasa, ella estaba muy roja por tener dicha escultura en frente.

'' Goku-san, puedes dejarme lavar tu espalda, pregunto ella con timidez y sonrojo para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Para que lo quieres hacer, pregunto Goku.

'' Solo quiero ayudarte, dijo ella con timidez.

'' Si insistes, dijo Goku aun confundido Mio tomo una esponja y empezó a lavar su espalda, después de un momento, ella lo abraza pegando sus encantos en la espalda de Goku, el cual se quedó sorprendido.

'' Mio-san, era lo único que podía decir Goku, pero ella solo empezó acariciar a Goku por la espalda, pegando sus encantos. (NOTA: SI YA SE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO SUFRIR A BASARA XD).

Después de un momento, Mio dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se retiró muy sonrojada fuera del baño, Goku estaba sin palabras, pero se podía notar que estaba sonrojado, el decide salir también. Después de un momento ambos están en la sala, pero Mio estaba dormida ya que estaba muy tarde, entonces Goku se le quedo mirando por un instante, viendo como ella dormía y no pudo evitar sonreír.

'' Aun tengo esa duda de tu acción en el baño, pero me sentí bien cuando lo hiciste, me gustaría dejarte aquí, pero Basara debe de estar preocupado así que te llevare a tu casa, aunque me gustaría pasarte a la cama, pensó Goku con una sonrisa parándose del lugar.

'' Goku-san, por favor no me deje sola, dijo Mio quien al parecer estaba soñando, quien sabe qué, pero Goku al escuchar eso se quedó sorprendido.

'' No lo are, pensó Goku con una sonrisa para luego cargarla al estilo princesa y poner sus dos dedos en frente tele transportándose.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Basara.

'' Oye Maria, no dijiste que Mio estaba en la casa de Goku-san verdad, pregunto Basara a Maria alarmándola, dejando de cocinar.

'' Verdad se me olvido por completo, tenía que ir a buscar a Mio-sama, de seguro me va a matar, grito ella alarmada.

'' No será necesario, se escuchó una voz apareciendo Goku frente a Basara, este al ver como Goku traía a Mio se sorprendió por ver que Goku apareció de la nada.

'' Cuando llegaste no te percibí, pregunto Basara.

'' Guarda silencio, está dormida, la llevare a su habitación, dijo Goku empezando a llevar a Mio, Maria al ver esto suspiro de alivio porque Mio estaba bien, después Goku la deja alojada en su cama, arropándola, para después cerrar la habitación y dejarla durmiendo no sin antes desearle dulce sueños, después Goku esta con Basara a fuera hablando.

'' Porque llego tan tarde, creí que le había pasado algo, prometí cuidarla, pregunto Basara.

'' Descuida, mientras yo esté aquí no le pasara nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar. Resulta que Maria la tenía que ir a buscar, pero Mio se cansó de esperar y se quedó dormida, pensé dejarla dormida en una de las habitaciones de mi apartamento, pero pensé que estarías preocupado, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Se lo agradezco, dijo Basara con una sonrisa.

'' Descuida, oye me dijeron que estabas saliendo con una chica, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida Basara se sonrojo de la vergüenza ya que se refería a Yuuki.

'' Ehh jeje, no are una cita, Basara se puso serio, '' Era una vieja amiga, que pertenecía al clan de los héroes, resulta que el clan, no protegerá a Mio, por lo que ese rol, me corresponde a mí y mi padre, Jin Tojo, dijo Basara.

'' Tu padre es fuerte, pregunto Goku con una sonrisa competitiva.

'' Para que quiere saberlo, pregunto Basara.

'' Resulta que no puedo estar sin pelear, y tanto tiempo así me aburre, quisiera pelear con sujetos poderosos, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Bueno, mi padre es fuerte, pero no puedo decir si están fuerte como usted, dijo Basara.

'' No importa en tanto pueda darme una buena pelea está todo bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Maria me dijo que asistirá a la escuela mañana, ya Mio le compro el uniforme es cierto, pregunto Basara.

'' Si, no sabía que Mio era muy amable, yo también prometo que la mantendré a salvo, por cierto, que te parece si entrenamos mañana, pregunto Goku a Basara.

'' De verdad, pregunto Basara.

'' Si, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Me parece perfecto, Goku-sama, no le gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros, así estaríamos juntos los 4, pregunto Basara.

'' No me gustaría causarte molestia, dijo Goku.

'' No es ninguna molestia, acepte por favor, dijo Basara estrechándole la mano a Goku con un puño el cual se sorprendió al ver esto, pero el da una sonrisa y ambos dan un choque de puños en señor de que tienen un acuerdo.

Y así es como Goku y Basara, ahora vivirán bajo el mismo techo, junto con las chicas Xd.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos míos, con esto finalizo el tercer capítulo de esta increíble historia, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden subscribirse para más contenido exclusivo como este, eso si estas en mi canal OTAKUS FANFIC CROSSOVERS, pero si estas en fanfiction, deja tu opinión, eres libre de expresar tus ideas o sugerencias. No veremos en un próximo capítulo de esta u otra historia amigos. JANE.**


	4. UN DIOS ESTUDIANDO

**Me Extrañaron Xd. Que tal amigos y amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, como es de costumbre quiero decirles algo antes de empezar el capítulo. Como verán me he dilatado mucho y eso es por los putos estudios que antes de que finalice el año terminare con todo eso para dedicarme al video blog y a las escrituras de mis fanfic, tanto como hacer mis queridos mangas para mis queridos subscritores y seguidores de fanfiction y también anuncio la próxima temporada del Saiyan Goku dxd, aunque no he escrito ningún capitulo aun pero ya veré como me defiendo, pero hice carpetas con más de 10 fanfic los cuales tengo que realizar. Un dato importante es que ya se va a estrenar la cuarta temporada de High school dxd, por lo que me va ahorrar leer la novela ligera, y lo tomare como inspiración para las otras teorías Xd, también anuncio nuevo fanfic de Gohan en Shimai mau nou testamet dentro de 2 semanas, y no se preocupen por las teorías de Itachi y Broly en high school dxd, ya también nos encargaremos de eso, bueno de echo yo porque no tengo ayuda Xd. Bueno sin más relleno que empiece el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Algo más, saben, durante los días que he tenido fuera y viendo varios animes, como Omamori Himari el cual también estará presente en este multi crossover, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que puede ser un personaje como Piccolo Daimaku, para su nivel él podía destruir continentes, además anime como el que está presente ahora o Data Live, creen que tienen tanto poder para ser los más fuertes, por lo que vamos hacerlo sufrir al extremo y hacerlos cagarse del miedo ante el poder de este dios de la destrucción, a lo que me refiero que si querían un Goku inocente, que será en algunos casos o a un Goku amable, pues vamos a dejarlo de lado y vamos a hacerlo más inteligente y un poco más a la actitud de Bills a la ora de pelear con oponentes débiles.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIME QUE APARECE A CONTINUACION, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 4: UN DIOS EN LA ESCUELA Y EL INICIO DE LOS '' PROBLEMAS ''**

Al parecer los rayos del sol ya se habían reflejado en el cielo, y en una hermosa casa en donde viven 4 personas… bueno, un héroe, una súcubo, la hija del rey demonio y más temido de todos el dios de la destrucción, cuyo respectivos nombres son, Basara, Maria, Mio y Goku estaban bien dormidos, pero se podía escuchar unos grandes ronquidos provenir de la sala, cosa que despertó a Basara y a Maria, ellos fueron con la cara de que no durmieron bien, y con unas buenas ojeras cuales zombis, iban caminando para ver de dónde provenía ese molesto sonido que no los dejaba dormir plácidamente.

'' Goku-sam, no ha parado de roncar desde las tres de la mañana, dijo Basara con una cara que mostraba que no durmió bien, pero él no era el único.

'' Me pregunto si también pasa en el cielo, dijo Maria mientras bostezaba un poco, pero tenía la cara en la misma condición que Basara, pero arquearon sus ojos cuando ven una maravillosa escena de Goku tirado en el mueble, dando fuertes ronquidos, pero con los pies tirados por los muebles, a Maria y Basara le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Que es ese ruido, no he podido dormir muy bien, dijo Mio quien apareció detrás de los chicos los cuales no le prestaron atención, pero cuando ve a Goku de la forma en que estaba, también le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Ya veo, era lo único que podía decir Mio.

'' Eh, Goku-sam, dijo Basara topando a Goku el cual empezaba a abrir los ojos, mientras los abría pudo ver que los chicos estaban mirándolo de una forma algo rara.

'' AAah | se estiro goku |. Buenos días chicos, pudieron dormir bien, pregunto Goku, a los chicos les salieron 3 gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Sin ofender Goku-sam, usted no dejo dormir a nadie con sus ronquidos desde las tres de la mañana, dijo Basara con una sonrisa nerviosa, confundiendo a Goku.

'' Oh, no me di cuenta de eso, lamento si los hice pasar mala noche chicos, dijo Goku arrascandose la nuca mientras daba una sonrisa, para que luego se escuchara el sonido de un monstruo.

Grooom, se escuchó un gran rugido, el cual alarmo a los chicos.

'' Que diablos fue eso, pregunto Basara mirando para ambas partes.

'' O no esto es muy grave, dijo Goku bajando la mirada.

'' Como que muy grave, tu sabes lo que es, pregunto Maria, Mio solo se quedaba escuchando.

'' Si se lo que es, dijo Goku.

'' Y que fue eso, pregunto Basara, luego Goku hizo un poco de silencio, los chicos se quedaron esperando su respuesta.

'' Es que, me estoy muriendo del hambre, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que los chicos se caigan al estilo anime, con espirales en los ojos.

'' Que dije, se preguntó Goku arrascandose la mejilla.

Un momento más tarde vemos que todos están en el comedor comiendo, además de que estaban con la cara de Watafack, por ver como Goku comía, y dejaba plata tras plato vacío.

'' Los dioses comerán de ese modo, y toda esa cantidad, dijo Basara atónito, pero por su distracción, se le cayeron los palillos que tenía sujetado.

'' Me agrada que mi comida les encante a los dioses, yo sabía que era una gran cocinera, dijo Maria con una sonrisa juguetona.

'' Por lo menos puedes comer con delicadeza, dijo Mio algo sonrojada, aunque un poco molesta.

'' Esta comida esta deliciosa, digna de llamarse un mangar de dioses, dijo Goku que con esas últimas palabras termino el ultimo plato, pero todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Goku dejo como 30 platos sobre la mesa.

'' 30 platos, 30 platos se ha comido, que apetito tan feroz, dijo Basara, sorprendido.

'' Me pregunto porque no engordas en vez de tener ese cuerpo tan súper dotado y tan musculoso, dijo Maria con una sonrisa juguetona.

'' Maria, no hables de esa manera, dijo MIo con timidez.

'' No importa, bueno resulta que mi raza tiene un metabolismo diferente a los de los humanos, creo que se los había comentado ayer, pero por el momento no es de gran importancia, ahora este uniforme es muy ajustado no creen, dijo Goku mientras se arreglaba el uniforme de la escuela, (El mismo que tenía Basara)

'' No sabía las medidas de tu cuerpo, lo lamento, pero era el que parecía adaptarse a su forma física, dijo Maria.

'' Si, pero no te preocupes, toda la ropa me queda así, dijo Goku mientras se arreglaba las mangas de la camiseta.

'' Y por cuanto tiempo, planeas quedarte aquí Goku-sam, digo, cuánto tiempo se quedará en nuestra dimensión, pregunto Basara, todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta del Saiyan, el cual estaba pensativo.

'' Bueno, no lo he pensado, pero ya lo pensare, dijo Goku.

Después vemos que Mio, Goku y Basara ya estaban en la escuela, caminando por la entrada.

'' Así que hoy es mi primer día, pero para ser el primero puedo sentir energías que sobre pasan los límites de un humano, luego me encargare de eso, ya que una muy débil no tiene buenos motivos, pensó Goku.

'' Que piensa Goku-san, Basara saco de sus pensamientos a Goku.

'' No nada simplemente que es muy bonito el lugar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Pero si ya viniste con nosotros, dijo Mio.

'' Si, pero ahora que la veo más de cerca, puedo ver que es agradable, dijo Goku.

'' Antes tienes que ir a la oficina del director, como no tienes papeles dirás que eres extranjero y luego te darán un examen, si lo apruebas, terminaras en nuestro salón, dijo Mio.

Momentos después vemos a Goku sentado hablando con el director de la escuela.

'' Bien, usted se llama Son Goku. Viene de Australia y quieres estudiar en esta academia, pues permíteme decirte chico, que no habrá problema con eso en tanto apruebes los exámenes que te vamos a dar, como no eres de aquí, vamos simplemente a darte de 2 materias básicas en donde entra las asignaturas, de Matemáticas y Ciencias Naturales, dijo el director a lo que Goku asintió, y el director se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a una computadora.

'' Por suerte tengo algunos conocimientos que me enseño Wiss sobre los cálculos en las peleas, y algo de la materia y los cuerpos para poder manipularla como lo hace el señor bills, pensó Goku, y luego vio al maestro volver hacia él, aquí tienes chico, siéntate en aquel lugar para completar el examen, solamente son dos materias y recuerda que, según tu calificación, te dará tu lugar, afirmo el director., Goku asintió y se puso en lugar que le habían propuesto y luego miro los dos exámenes.

'' Como pensé, era justo lo que pensaba, raíz cuadrada, ecuaciones, química materia, cuerpos, todo está aquí, este es mi día en la escuela, también gracias a las enseñanzas del maestro puedo escribir a velocidades inhumanas, dijo Goku llenando todo en tiempo record de 3 minutos.

'' Listo, dijo Goku parándose del lugar, y llamo la atención del director.

'' Como ya terminaste, pero si apenas han pasado tres minutos, dijo el director.

'' Era muy sencillo, tenga, dijo Goku dándole el examen al maestro, el cual sorprendido, lo empezó a leer para ver que todo estaba correcto.

'' Vaya me sorprendes, terminaste en tiempo record de tres minutos chico, estas asignada al salón 2-B, este es tu horario, dijo el maestro dándole una hoja a Goku.

'' Muchas gracias, señor director, dijo Goku saliendo de la oficina.

'' Genial, es el salón de clases en donde están los chicos, ya verán la sorpresa que se van a llevar, pensó Goku para luego ver a una mujer que se le acercaba la cual, su apariencia era muy voluptuosa, tenía cabello castaño largo, lentes, un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, sin más nada que decir se trataba de la diosa chisato Xd, diosa por hermosa.

'' Quien es ella, es una las presencias que he sentido, tiene un nivel comparado con el de piccolo daimaku, no mucho menor, pero sobre pasa el limite humano, penso Goku.

'' Quien es el, acaso será nuevo, es todo un don juan, y tiene unos buenos músculos que ni los dioses esculpirían, no parece un adolecente y es más alto que yo, pensó Chisato, ambos se quedaron mirando cuando se cruzaron por los lados, pero Chisato, se quedó paralizada cuando pudo sentir un gigantesco poder, que emitía Goku (NOTA: puede sentir el Ki de Goku, porque Goku usa su estado relajado al máximo, ósea, en modo base con su ki normal entre las 5 mil unidades).

'' Ese poder, que libera, es algo fuera de lo normal, ni los dioses ni nada en este mundo lo igualaría, quien demonios eres, dijo Chisato mientras veía a Goku quien aún seguía caminando.

'' Al parecer ya se dio cuenta, pensó Goku.

'' Tengo que investigar que hace un sujeto como el aquí, dijo Chisato mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director y entro.

'' Quien es el chico que vi ahora mismo, es nuevo, pregunto Chisato al director.

'' Si, su nombre es Son Goku, me dejo muy sorprendió por su inteligencia, paso el examen de aprobación en tan solo 3 minutos, a pesar de ser extranjero, me dejo sorprendido, dijo el director.

'' De donde viene, pregunto Chisato.

'' Me dijo que venía de Australia, dijo el director.

'' Así que, de Australia, sea como sea no me voy a creer eso, voy a vigilarte, Son Goku, pensó Chisato con una cara seria.

Mientras tanto con Goku.

'' Así que esta, es el aula 2-A, dijo Goku mientras estaba frente a la puerta del salón en donde le tocaba.

'' Bueno, vamos a esto, dijo Goku y luego toco la puerta.

'' Puede pasar, dijo el maestro, Goku abrió la puerta, y al abrirla entro, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la visita, pero más, Mio y Basara.

'' Con que pudo pasar el examen, no me sorprende, ya que es un dios, pensó Basara.

'' Así que estará conmigo, pensó Mio sonrojada, Yuuki, se quedó viendo a Goku por un instante.

'' Disculpe, soy nuevo, este es mi curso, dijo Goku dándole una nota al profesor el cual se sorprendió por lo que decía.

'' Que, pasaste el examen de aprobación en tres minutos, es increíble chico, tiempo record, dijo el maestro sorprendido.

'' Al parecer el maestro se sorprendió por algo, dijo una chica la cual estaba al pendiente de todo, pero no era la única ya que también toditas las otras lo estaban.

'' Vaya así que te llamas Son Goku, preséntate con tus nuevos compañeros, dijo el profesor y Goku asintió.

Goku escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, es un placer conocerlos, desde ahora estaré tomando clases en el mismo salón que ustedes, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa, y las chicas empezaron a secretearse unas a las otras, no hicieron un alboroto porque eso molestaría al profesor y traería desorden.

'' Viste que guapo es, dijo una chica.

'' No, pero viste su sonrisa, dijo otra.

'' Pero no, notaron sus enormes músculos, es muy sexy.

'' Quiero que salga conmigo, dijo otra, eso y muchas cosas más se escuchaban, pero Goku lo dejo pasar por alto, ya que el escuchaba gran parte de lo que decían, y solo reía nerviosamente.

'' Tal vez ellas tengan razón, es terriblemente lindo cuando sonríe, pensó Mio ruborizada.

'' Vaya, su primer día y es la atracción principal, dijo Basara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Nonaka, Ya que eres delegada, podrías mostrarle el lugar, dijo el maestro a Yuuki.

'' Claro, dijo ella parándose de su asiento, Goku la miro por un momento ya que podía sentir un gran poder que ocultaba, aunque no era de gran importancia, pero luego se escuchó el sonido para salir.

'' Chicos fórmense en el pasillo, iremos al gimnasio, dijo el maestro.

'' Formarse, dijo Goku mientras veía que los demás alumnos salían, pero ve que Yuuki, estaba al lado del.

'' Eh tu eres la delegada, cierto, pregunto Goku a la chica, pero ella solo estrecha la mano, Goku también iba a estrecharla, pero sorprendentemente, esta lo abraza, para sorpresa de Goku, Basara, y más para Mio.

'' O-oye, dijo Goku algo sorprendido.

'' Que estas, Que estás haciendo, dijo Mio celosa, sonrojada y enojada.

'' Yuuki, por favor no lo hagas enojar, pensó Basara con miedo ya que le contó a Yuuki sobre Goku.

'' Eh jeje, Nonaka verdad, todos nos ven y créeme que esto me da vergüenza, dijo Goku arrascandose la nuca.

'' Quiero saber lo que se sienta abrazar a un dios, dijo la chica mientras seguía abrazando a Goku, el cual estaba sorprendido, porque sabía que él era un dios, pero Mio bien enojada lo desaparta.

'' Podías soltarlo de una buena vez, dijo Mio celosa.

'' Lo abrasaste de la nada, no te parece extraño, dijo ella.

'' Esto no te incumbe Narutse Mio, dijo Yuuki.

'' Si me incumbe además ayer le hiciste lo mismo a Basara, y yo y Goku vivimos juntos, dijo Mio para sorpresa de todos, los cuales estallaron de la sorpresa y se pararon de la impresión en especial las chicas.

'' EEEEEHH, gritaron todos.

Un momento más tarde, vemos a Goku quien está hablando con Basara, pero se sentía un fuerte bajón de temperatura detrás de los dos.

'' No crees que hay una fuerte intención asesina, dijo Goku.

'' Solo ciento a chicos celosos porque, porque Yuuki me había abrazado a mí, ahora te abrazo a ti y Mio confeso que vives con ella, ya con eso que nos pasó ambos estamos condenados a ser odiados, dijo Basara con toda normalidad del mundo.

'' Ya entiendo. Los celos de ustedes los mortales son molestos, por cierto, Basara-san, quien es la chica de cabello azul, y más importante, porque cuando me abrazo, supo que era un dios, dijo Goku algo serio.

'' Bueno, su verdadero nombre, es Yuuki Nonaka, ella es mi amiga, desde que era pequeño, y también pertenece al clan de los héroes, dijo Basara con algo de seriedad, le conté algo sobre usted, le dije que era un dios, y bueno, ese es el motivo por el que ella sabe que usted es un dios, dijo Basara bajando la mirada, a lo que Goku se queda pensando un poco.

'' Sabes, no andes diciendo que soy un dios, eso podría crear un alboroto, dijo Goku a Basara con algo de seriedad.

'' Si lose, pero le dije a ella que no dijera ninguna palabra, es de confianza, dijo Basara.

'' Bueno, está bien, pero porque las chicas me miran de esa manera, pregunto Goku a Basara.

'' A, eso es porque usted las atrae un poco, dijo Basara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Ya veo, con razón, hablaban de tener una cita conmigo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero mientras él hablaba con Basara, era observado por Mio, quien tenía una conversación, con dos chicas.

'' No debo permitir que ella se acerque a él, él es solo mío, pensó MIo mirando a Goku.

'' Oye MIo-chan, porque no nos dijiste que ese encanto vivía contigo, dijo una de las amigas de MIo.

'' Te refieres a Goku, bueno es que él es extranjero, dijo Mio.

'' Así que no es de aquí, me gustaría tener una cita con él, dijo otra de las amigas, mirando a Goku con una cara de quererle ajusticiar el ganso, pero MIo solo arqueo una de sus cejas.

'' Eso no te lo voy a permitir, definitivamente no, dijo MIo sonrojada y algo enojada, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas por su forma.

Con Goku y Basara estos seguían hablando.

'' Que hay del entrenamiento, empezaremos hoy cierto, pregunto Basara a Goku.

'' Si, aunque estaba pensando dejarlo para el próximo fin de semana, dijo Goku.

'' Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, respondió Basara.

'' Vaya, Vaya, pero si aquí están los dos chicos que, apenas entrando a la escuela, ya son odiados por todos los chicos, dijo un chico que se les acerco.

'' No es momento para tus juegos, dijo Basara.

'' Ola, mi nombre es Takigawa, es un placer conocerte, acompáñenme, dijo el chico.

Momentos, más tarde encima del edificio de la escuela, estaban los 3 sentados.

'' Así que cuéntame, Takigawa, como que tenemos enemigos en toda la escuela, pregunto Goku.

'' Por el simple hecho, de que tu estas metido con la prncesa Mio, al igual que Basara lo odian por meterse con la princesa Yuuki, dijo este con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Este chico, tiene una energía extraña, y no me cae bien por algún motivo, pensó Goku.

'' Ya había sucedido algo como esto, pregunto Goku.

'' No. Si alguien intentaba adelantarse al grupo, el resto de sus fanáticos no se quedaba callado, explico Takigawa.

'' Es decir Goku-san que se vigilan entre ellos.

'' Ya veo, dijo Goku.

Momento más tarde en el salón de clases ya habían sonado el timbre de la salida, Goku se aburrió toda la clase, y Mio, estaba viendo como dormía, pero Basara se acercó y lo despertó, junto con Takigawa

'' Ha comenzado a dormirse en clases si considerar mis sentimientos, dijo Mio algo molesta por la actitud de Goku, pero luego veo a Yuuki quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas y luego se acercó a ellos.

'' Oye Goku-san, el maestro nos encargó las tareas de verano, dijo Basara a Goku.

'' Y porque yo, pregunto Goku.

'' Te conocen principalmente por estar con la princesa Mio, pero otros te conocen, por el chico que aprobé el examen de aceptación en 3 minutos, eso ni el más inteligente lo aria, así que Goku-kun, bienvenido, dijo Takigawa, con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno está bien, pero Basara, que hay de Mio, le pregunto Goku a Basara, el cual se acercó a ella.

'' Mio, si quieres puedo llamar a Maria, le dijo Basara a Mio, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

'' No está bien los voy a esperar, dijo Mio, mientras Goku se le acercaba junto con Yuuki.

'' Si quieren pueden retirarse, es mi trabajo como delegada, dijo Yuuki.

'' Pero el maestro me nos nombró, vamos a ayudar, dijo Basara, pero Mio parecía algo extraña, y empezaba a tener flashback de lo que sucedió con Goku y Yuuki.

'' Porque actuó como si me importara Goku-san, dijo Mio, la cual se paró pero por sus pensamientos lujuriosos, se activó la maldición de Sucubu, Goku y Basara se acercaron.

'' Es la maldición, pregunto Basara.

'' No. No es nada así que- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Mio se desmayó, por suerte antes de caerse Goku la pudo sujetar.

'' Mio, que tienes Mio despierta, dijeron Goku y Basara preocupados.

Momento más tarde vemos a MIo, quien estaba acostada en la cama de la enfermería, y Goku estaba sentado al lado de ella.

'' Esta anémica. También tiene algo de fiebre así que debería descansar, dijo Chisato quien se acercaba.

'' Eres el chico nuevo de que todos hablan, como se siente enemistarse y ser el rey de los nel en toda la academia y todo en su primer día de clases, donjuán, pregunto Chisato.

'' Veo que ustedes también conocen los rumores, que se supone que haga cuando tenga enemigos de la nada, pregunto Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Consigue amigos, respondió Chisato.

'' No es tan simple, los únicos amigos que tengo son Basara y Takigawa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

'' Basara, también he escuchado rumores sobre él, que clase de amigos, dijo Chisato con toda normalidad, aunque sonaba divertido.

NAGASAWA-SENSEI, VAYA A LA SALA DE MAESTROS DE INMEDIATO, SE ESCUCHO LA VOZ DEL DIRECTOR POR UNO DE LOS MICROFONOS.

'' Ya es tan tarde, bueno, disculpa tengo que irme, dijo Chisato dándole la llave a Goku.

'' Cierras cuando salgas, y luego me regresas la llave. Y por cierto, Soy la enfermera Chisato Nagasawa, es un gusto, Son Goku, considera quienes son tus amigos y tus aliados antes de actuar, dijo ella retirándose del lugar, Goku se quedó pensando lo que ella dijo y le importo nada, pero se le hizo interesante saber un poco más de ella, pero Mio comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

'' Mio, dijo Goku levantándose del asombro, pero el solo veo como la maldición seguía activa.

'' La maldición aún sigue activa, creo que tendré que llamar a Basara, pensó Goku.

'' Eh, saldré un rato, dijo Goku dándole la espalda a MIo pero antes de que pudiera salir Mio lo sujeto de su brazo.

'' No me- dejes sola, por favor, le suplico MIo a Goku, el cual al ver la cara de MIo, por lo linda que era decidió quedarse.

'' Muy bien, me voy a quedar, solamente déjame llamar a Basara y decirle que vaya con los chicos hacer las clases de verano, dijo Goku empezando a llamar por un celular a Basara, explicándole la situación, Basara acepto, porque sabía que Mio estaría bien con Goku.

'' Muy bien Basara me dijo que regresaría en cuanto terminase, dijo Goku acercándose a Mio.

'' Ya veo, dijo Mio quien al parecer se mejoró un poco.

'' Estas bien, pregunto Goku.

'' Parece que ya se calmó, dijo Mio poniéndose la mano en el cuello.

'' Y que paso, no que la maldición, se activaba cuando tenías malos pensamientos de mí, pregunto Goku, sonrojando a Mio, y haciendo que esta se arropara de pies a la cabeza por la vergüenza.

'' Yo no… trato de decir Mio, quien estaba avergonzada.

'' Es cierto, también tengo que llamar a Maria, dijo Goku sacando el teléfono, que por cierto le había dado Yiani para comunicarse con los chicos, cuando no estén y porque era moderno.

'' Es cierto, Maria sigue en los videojuegos, dijo Mio.

'' Si, dice que hay uno que no puede dejar de jugar, dijo Goku.

'' Demonios, la otra juega y los otros dos se duermen en clases, dijo Mio refiriéndose a los malos hábitos de Goku, Basara y Maria.

'' Dormirse no tiene nada que ver y no te enojes, estoy aquí contigo, y yo te voy a cuidar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa cálida, al parecer Mio se sonoro, por dicha declaración.

'' Ya lo sé, dijo ella mientras ocultaba su timidez tapándose la cara con la sabana.

Momentos más tardes vemos a Goku, quien estaba arriba de uno de los edificios de la escuela, hablando por celular.

'' Pues bien Maria, parece que tendremos que tardar un poco más, Basara apenas llega, aunque dejo gran parte de lo que estaba haciendo, para poder venir, yo estoy afuera, dijo Goku a Maria quienes estaban hablando por celular.

'' Bien, voy a ir dentro de unos minutos, dijo Maria a lo que Goku asiente, y cierra la llamada, luego empezar a pensar, lo que sucedió con Mio, en la escuela, pero no le dio tanta importancia, pero luego se percata de una extraña energía que proviene de la escuela.

'' Ese ki maligno proviene de la escuela, no Mio, dijo Goku alarmado desapareciendo de donde estaba, en un parpadeo llego, y vio a Basara combatiendo a unos demonios, los cuales elimina fácilmente, Goku se dirige a la enfermería, pero ve que la cama en donde estaba MIo, estaba vacía.

'' O no, Basara en donde esta Mio, pregunto Goku.

'' No esta, maldición tenemos que buscarlas, deprisa dígame en donde está, pregunto Basara alarmado.

'' Vamos toma mi mano está arriba de la escuela al parecer está peleando, dijo Goku poniéndose sus dedos en la frente.

'' Vamos deprisa, dijo Basara tomando la mano de Goku y despareciendo del lugar, mientras tanto arriba de la escuela se podía observar a Mio y Yuuki, quienes estaban peleando, pero decidieron parar, cuando ven que Goku y Basara aparece detrás de las dos.

'' Goku, Basara, dijeron ambas sorprendidas.

'' Que significa esto Yuuki, solo deberías vigilarla no, dijo Basara enojado.

'' Mio, tú también, no debes enemistarte con el clan de los héroes, dijo Basara enojado a Mio.

'' Yo…, era lo único que podía decir Mio.

'' Mio que sucede, pregunto Goku.

'' Hablaban de tu pasado, hasta hace un momento, se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear pudieron ver a un sujeto enmascarado.

'' Te exiliaron del clan de los héroes y ahora proteges a la descendiente del rey demonio, que intrigante.

'' Los demonios de hace un momento son cosa tuya, pregunto Basara.

'' Es cierto eso, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es, pero no importa, quería asegurarme de que ablandaras un poco tu espada, pero al parecer algo o mejor dicho alguien, se ha encargado de destruirlo, noche tras noche muchas veces, dijo el enmascarado, últimamente también hablaban de un dios que protegía a la descendiente del rey demonio, su nombre no sé cómo era, pero en la forma que apareciste con el sujeto de los pelos de punta, me da una pista.

'' Goku-san, ha destruido demonios, estos 3 últimos días solo por mí, se preguntó Mio, sorprendida.

'' No se dé que hablas, yo también pertenezco al clan de los héroes, solo que mis habilidades son distintas, dijo Goku con una cara seria, para sorpresa de los chicos.

'' Ya veo, pero como sea el poder que Mio Narutse, ha heredado del rey demonio, atrae demonios de bajo nivel, si comenzaran a lastimar a los humanos, dijo el enmascarado y un demonio apareció detrás de Mio, que justamente iba a atravesarle una espada por la espalda, Gokus se percató y justamente cuando al parecer iba impactar en Mio Goku se atravesó en el medio, haciendo que la espada impactara en él, de esa forma la espada se rompió en mil pedazos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el demonio iba atacar a Goku, pero sus ojos brillaron un poco y el demonio se desvaneció al instante.

'' Vaya que interesante, pero piensa rápido, dijo el enmascarado y demonio apareció detrás de Basara.

SLASH, dándole una puñalada por la espalda,

BASARA, gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

'' Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar maldito, dijo Goku enojado que al parecer iba a atacar, pero el enmascarado había desaparecido.

'' Ese cobarde escapo, puedo buscarlo con la tele transportación, pero primero tengo que ayudar a Basara, dijo Goku mientras iba ayudar a su amigo.

'' ¡Basara despierta, Basara… Basara!; grito Mio mientras lloraba.

Momentos más tarde vemos a Goku, Mio y Maria, quienes estaban viendo a Basara quien estaba tirado en la cama descansando después de la tremenda puñalada que recibió.

'' Su herida ya cerro y su pulso es normal, que alivio, dijo Mio con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado.

'' Puedo darle un poco de mi energía para que se recupere más rápido, pero ya veo que no será necesario, dijo Goku con una sonrisa pero luego vio que Mio estaba cansada.

'' Mio, creo que deberías de irte a dormir después de todo, no te recuperaste totalmente, dijo Goku a Mio.

'' No solo es un poco de fiebre, dijo MIo.

'' Que mal iré por medicina, dijo Maria alarmada.

'' Descuida solo necesito descansar, dijo Mio con una sonrisa retirándose del lugar.

'' Bueno yo también iré a descansar un poco Maria, dijo Goku retirándose del lugar hacia su nueva habitación, Maria asintió y Goku se retiró, Basara comenzó a despertar.

'' Oh, qué bueno que despertaste Basara-san, dijo Maria.

'' En donde están MIo y Goku-san, pregunto Basara, ambos fueron a descansar un poco, pero Mio tenía algo de fiebre, ahora que despertaste iré a ver cómo sigue Mio, dijo Maria quien salió de habitación de Basara.

'' Ese bastardo, juro que me las va a pagar, pensó Basara con la mirada hacia abajo.

MIOOOO! Se escucharon gritos de Maria.

'' Que paso, dijo Basara alarmado corriendo a la habitación de Mio, al llegar puede ver que no estaba presente.

'' Es una tonta, dijo Basara enojado.

'' O no ahora que aremos, debemos encontrar a Mio-sama, ella no puede andar sola o es muy peligroso, pero el único que puede sentir en donde está en Goku-san, pero él está durmiendo y tu estas herido, tendré que ir yo sola a buscarla, dijo Maria con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Descuida Maria, yo estoy bien, lo único que debemos hacer es despertar a Goku-san, también se va a preocupar, dijo Basara tratando de calmar a Maria, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, ella se calmó y decidió optar por la decisión de Basara.

Momentos después, vemos a Basara y Maria, frente a Goku quien estaba tirando en su cama durmiendo, dando fuertes ronquidos como todo un león Xd.

'' Como ronca, dijo Basara.

'' Goku-san, despierta Mio, no esta se escapó, grito Maria Goku rápidamente abrió los ojos de golpe y salto de la cama.

'' Como que escapo, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Debemos encontrarla y solo usted, puede encontrarla, dijo Basara.

'' Bien vamos, dijo Goku con una cara seria.

Mientras tanto vemos al sujeto enmascarado que, al parecer, tenía un aura oscura y preparando una enorme bola de poder, lista para arrojarla hacia Yuuki quien estaba defendiendo a MIo.

'' Es tu fin, dijo el enmascarado.

'' Espera Nonaka no tiene que ver con esto, no me importa lo que suceda, grito Mio.

'' Me temo que eso no se podrá, dijo el enmascarado, lanzándole la enorme bola de poder a Yuuki.

'' Nonaka! Grito Mio, pero cuando parecía que iba impactar, Goku apareció alenté de Yuuki.

'' No dejare que lastimes amigos, mucho menos a mi querida Mio, dijo Goku alzando su sorprendiendo a MIo por lo que dijo, cuando el ataque llego hacia Goku, el tocar su mano el ataque desapareció al instante.

'' Eres tú, el supuesto dios que protege a Narutse Mio, dijo el enmascarado, quien al parecer estaba elevando su poder.

'' Eres un pobre diablo, observa y mira cómo es que se hacen esferas de poder, dijo Goku creando una súper nova con un solo dedo, que emergía una enorme presión, todos estaban impactados ya que parecía un sol.

'' Que clase de poder es este, esa cosa tiene el tamaño de un planeta, si eso impacta en mí, estaré hecho polvo, maldito bastardo, pensó el enmascarado.

'' A pesar de tu enorme poder no eres capaz de arrojar eso contra mí, si lo haces destruirás la ciudad entera, o no mucho peor, vas a destruir el mundo entero, dijo el enmascarado, creyendo que tenía la ventaja.

'' El, no está hablando mentiras, aunque parezca algo de no creer, él puede destruir el mundo con extrema facilidad, y no parece esforzarse. Dijo Yuuki quien estaba en el miedo absoluto por el poder de Goku (Nota: Goku está en estado base 0 , 2% de poder).

Goku solo se quedó pensando y dio una sonrisa, haciendo desaparecer la nova que tenía preparada.

'' Tienes razón, podía destruir el mundo, pero déjame decirte que puedo desaparecer tu alma de la existencia misma sin tener que alzar un solo dedo, pero eso lo aria aburrido, así que Basara se encargara de darte una buena paliza, dijo Goku.

'' Que dijiste, dijo el enmascarado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

AAAh, Basara apareció de la nada empezándolo a tacar con su espada, de esa forma empezaron a pelear.

CRAN

CRAN

CRAN, eran los impactos que se escuchaban de estos dos al atacarse una al otro, el enmascarado dio un salto hacia atrás.

'' Jaja, ya veo, tendré que hacer un ajuste. Los mayores obstáculos son ustedes dos, Goku y Basara, dijo el, empezando a formar pequeñas esferas de energía oscura arrojándolas contra Basara, el simplemente salto y la destruyo todas, lanzándose contra el enmascarado.

'' Que, ni si quiera un rasguño, dijo el enmascarado sorprendido.

'' Te tengo, dijo Basara dándole una fuerte estocada con la espada, la cual estaba siendo retenida por la energía del enmascarado.

'' El poder para detener mis ataques… cómo es posible, parece que se activa mediante un contra ataque. Pero si pudieras controlarla a voluntad, tendrías el poder para destruir la ciudad, dijo el enmascarado.

'' Cállate, grito Basara.

'' Pero un contra ataque es inútil, dijo el enmascarado tomando del cuello a Basara.

'' Lamento informarte que este es tu fin.

'' SI es el fin para ti, Maria, grito Basara, Maria apareció de la nada.

BOM, dándole un fuerte golpe, al enmascarado, que lo mando volar y le rompió su barrera de protección.

'' Eres muy lento, dijo Basara quien apareció delante de este.

Clam, dándole fuertes estocadas con su espada.

'' Basata Tojuo, dijo el enmascarado, Basara empezó a darle fuertes estocada con su espada.

Jaaaaaaaaaa,

Clam

Clam

Clam

Clam

Y con un último ataque por parte de su espada, Basara lo corto a la mitad, al instante este exploto.

'' Basara, dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

'' Mio-sama, grito Maria abrazando a Mio.

'' Mio-sama, porque se fue, estaba muy preocupada, WAKAAA, dijo Maria llorando mientras.

'' Perdoname, dijo Mio mientras abrazaba a Maria, Basara se acercó a ambos.

'' Bueno, es hora de irnos ya todo acabo, dijo Basara con una sonrisa.

'' Eres impresionante Basara, mañana empezar. Pero Goku no termino ya que se percató de algo extraño.

'' Que pasa, dijo Basara, pero un demonio aparece justo detrás de él, dándole una fuerte estocada con una espada, haciendo que callera al suelo.

'' Basara, gritaron Goku y Yuuki, MIo estaba horrorizada de lo que vio y se enojó.

HAAAAAAA, Mio dio un gran grito liberando un enorme.

BOM, que genero una enorme explosión, haciendo que los demás se desmallaran por la presión, a excepción de Goku, quien estaba sorprendió, ya que MIo estaba flotando en el aire mientras emanaba una intensa aura roja, al parecer el demonio que ataco a Basara había sido destruido por la intensidad.

'' Mio, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Goku-san, Basa-Basara-san, esta muerte, dijo ella, pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

'' No solo esta inconsciente, pero ya lo voy a curar, dijo Goku brindándole energía a Basara.

'' Listo ya solo está dormido, pero este es el poder que ocultas, debo admitir que es algo increíble, dijo Goku.

'' Goku-san, mátame. Antes de que destruya el mundo, dijo Mio, pero Goku se queda sorprendido por eso, pero puso un rostro serio.

'' No lo are, dijo Goku con seriedad.

'' Eres un tonto, acaso quiere que destruya el mundo, grito Mio.

'' No Mio, no dejare que hagas eso. Porque yo, estoy aquí, soy yo quien te protege, y si te protejo deberías aceptar, MIo estaba impactado por las palabras de Goku y se puso a llorar.

'' Si ayúdame, Goku-san, grito Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

'' Bien, voy a suprimir tu poder, dijo Goku quien alzo su mano, y un brillo blanco apareció de su mano.

'' Recuerda Mio, que yo, mi deber es protegerte, le prometí a Basara que lo aria, y yo voy a cumplir mi promesa, dijo Goku, el brillo que brotaba de su mano, se puso más intenso, de esa forma el poder de Mio disminuyo hasta caer desmallada, pero antes de que impactara con el suelo Goku la cargo al estilo princesa.

'' Volvamos a casa Mio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa cálida sonrisa.

Después de una semana, los chicos lograron recuperarse, con la ayuda de Yuuki quien llevo una medicina para poder ayudar en el cura miento de Basara, sin embargo, Mio, padecía de fiebre, por lo que Goku se ocupó más de ella, aunque ella no quería estar acostado sin saber que Goku la estaba vigilando, por lo que eran pocas las veces que Salía de su habitación, Como Basara se recuperó mucho más rápido entrenaba de vez en cuando aunque solo fuera por tres días, era necesario para perder un poco de óxido. Actualmente, vemos a Basara quien está arriba de la azotea, en donde estaba Takigawa, Basara camino hasta llegar hasta él.

'' Oh, Basachi, cómo pudiste abrir la puerta, veo que no querías coger clase, dijo el con una sonrisa.

'' No eres el único que sabe abrirla, dijo Basara.

'' Bueno la escuela es enorme, podría ver a alguien más, dijo Takigawa.

'' Estas bien, pregunto Basara.

'' Hablas de esa noche, qué demonios pasos, me diste un codazo y me abandonaste, dijo Takigawa.

'' No hablo de eso, te hice daño en el parque, no, dijo Basara con una cara seria.

'' De que hablas, pregunto Takigawa.

'' Si piensas hacerte el tonto te arrepentirás, dijo Basara lanzándole un golpe, el cual sorprendentemente, este lo esquiva saltando hacia otro lado.

'' Cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo, pregunto Takigawa.

'' Recuerdas la noche cuando me hablaste en que la manera de que raciono Mio, pregunto Basara.

'' Bueno a ver esa reacción inusual en Naruse, supe que una súcubo tenía que ver, apenas pude contener la risa, dijo Takigawa con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' También es fácil darse cuenta, si tienes a alguien que puede percibir la energía, dijo Basara con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Takigawa, pero al parecer pudo notar detrás de él una silueta que le parecía familiar, cuando se volteo se topó con Goku quien lo sujeto por el cuello, al parecer Takigaewa creía que era su fin.

'' Que, Que es esto, dijo Takigawa, tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero era inútil.

'' Desde un momento supe que eras tú, quien estaba detrás de todo, pudo haberte matado antes, pero mejor decidí dejarte vivo a cambio de algo, dijo Goku algo enojado.

'' A cambio de que, pregunto Takigawa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

'' Aremos un pacto entre nosotros, si el rey demonio actual, se enterara de que fracasaste, mandarían a otro mucho más fuerte, el cual no vas a poder vencer, para evitar que yo Mario o MIo, le digamos al rey demonio actual que fracasaste, aremos un pacto, dijo Basara.

'' Que tolerantes, pero no tengo de otra, dijo Takigawa a regañadientes.

'' Algo más, me puedes decir quien fue que asesino a los padres de Mio, pregunto Basara.

'' Te lo diré en cuando tu amiguito el dios, me deje respirar, dijo Takigawa ya casi sin aire.

'' Debo decir que tu actitud no me agrada, pero voy a confiar en ti por esta vez, y si nos mientes te voy a desintegrar el alma, dijo Goku con una cara seria

'' Tu tampoco me agradas, pero bueno. Los padres de MIo fueron asesinados por Zolgia, dijo Takigawa dándole la espalda a ambos y empezando a caminar.

'' Quien es ese, pregunto Goku.

'' Era quien vigilaba a Mio antes que yo, nos veremos mis queridos amigos, dijo Takigawa retirándose del lugar.

'' Por lo menos ya tenemos una pista, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad.

'' Por cierto, Goku-san, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo,

'' De que te acabas de dar cuenta Basara, pregunto Goku.

'' Cuando Mio está en peligro, no puedo percibir su poder, y eso sería una gran desventaja por si ella me necesitara, quería preguntarle si es posible que yo también pueda sentir el ki, o solo es una habilidad que pueden obtener los dioses, pregunto Basara.

'' Claro, de echo aprendí eso cuando apenas tenía 5 años, no único que no podías percibir seria el ki divino, que es el ki de los dioses ya que eres un mortal, y no tienes el ki de un dios, explico Goku.

'' Ya veo, pero solo quiero aprender eso, para poder ayudar a Mio cuando me necesite, dijo Basara.

'' Esta bien, mejor volvamos a clases no crees, después de todo a MIo no le gustara que nos quedáramos fuera de clases, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien, a Goku-san, podía preguntarle algo, pregunto Basara.

'' Si dime, dijo Goku.

'' No es que piense mal de usted ya que es un dios, pero bueno, usted siente alguna atracción por Mio, pregunto Basara.

'' Porque me preguntas eso Basara, dijo Goku algo confundido.

'' Es que. Cuando estaba reprimiendo el poder de Mio, pude escuchar lo que le dijo, y eso me llevo a llegar a una conclusión, dijo Basara.

'' Eres igual de pervertido que Maria, aria una pareja perfecta no creen, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No es una pregunta pervertida, dijo Basara sonrojado de la vergüenza.

'' Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, solo quiero proteger a Mio, no es que me atraiga, pero si ella me quiere no puedo hacer nada más que quererla también, además, mientras estaba enferma, no quería que me apartara de ella por un instante, incluso en tres ocasiones tuve que dormir, explico Goku.

'' Así que mis expectativas son correctas, Mio está sintiendo atracción por Goku-san, pensó Basara Serio.

'' Sabe, podía comprobar lo que digo, esta noche, le vas a preguntar a Mio si siente alguna atracción por ti, y hay te darás cuenta, dijo Basara a Goku.

'' Eh, ere la único que podía decir Goku.

Más tarde esa misma noche, en la habitación de MIo, ella estaba en su cuarto poniéndose algo para vestir.

Tock

Tock, '' Mio, puedo entrar, esa era la voz de Goku quien le preguntaba a Mio si podía pasar.

'' Pasa, dijo Mio a lo que Goku entra.

'' Lamento si te interrumpo, es que quiero preguntarte algo, dijo Goku cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

'' Que quieres preguntarme Goku-san, pregunto MIo.

'' Sonara algo extraño, pero… que piensas de mí, a lo que me refiero es. Es que, que lo que sientes por mí, dijo Goku, dejando impactada a Mio, y dejándola con un rubor, de un rojo carmesí.

'' Se me hace extraño decir estas cursilerías, pero si es para sacar de alguna duda a Basara-san, lo voy hacer, pensó Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Q-QUE, acabas de decir Goku-san, pregunto Mio tartamudeando y con un rubor incontrolable en su hermosa cara.

'' Que sientes por mí, pregunto Goku sin rodeo alguno, Mio no sabía que decir.

'' Bueno, yo- yo, no lo sé. Pero no te voy a mentir, todo es más seguro, cuando estas a mi lado, y no es por el simple hecho de que seas poderoso. E tenido sueños, en los que te vas y me dejas sola. Si tu algún día, llegaras a dejarnos, no sabes lo sola que me sentiría, dijo Mio con una expresión de absoluta timidez.

'' Sabes, la última vez que te quedaste dormida en la habitación de mi apartamento, mientras dormías, decías que no te dejara sola. Desde que escuché eso de ti, me dio un deseo incontrolable de querer protegerte, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, que, en vez de destruir, podía proteger, como lo hago contigo, Goku se acercó un poco a Mio la cual estaba impactada por lo que decía Goku.

'' En pocas palabras yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti, Mio-san, dijo Goku con una cálida sonrisa, Mio estaba impactada por las palabras de Goku, su corazón latía a velocidades increíbles, Mio tenías tantas ganas de arrojarse contra Goku que no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Goku.

'' Si es cierto lo que me dices, por favor abrázame Goku-san, dijo Mio mientras abrazaba a Goku, quien estaba impactado por lo que paso, pero decidió abrazarla con un cálido abrazo.

'' Nunca me voy a separar de ti, Mio-san, dijo Goku mientras abrazaba a la chica.

'' Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, dijo Mio mientras abrazaba a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello., pero de lo que no se percataron, era que Basara los observaba desde atrás de la puerta, al parecer este dio una sonrisa por las escenas que veía, por lo que decidió dejar de ser imprudente y dejo de observarlos, mientras que Goku y Mio estaban abrazados como si la vida cargara del otro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y Bueno! Mis queridos amigos hasta aquí llega el alocado capítulo de hoy Xd, saben creo que no me llevara tanto en terminar los problemas en shimaimaou nou testament, por lo que lo más probable es que quede Capítulos de Goku en este Anime, para luego pasarnos a Akame Ga Kill, que constara de algunos 5 Capítulos, bueno amigos míos ya casi también se estrena la segunda temporada del Saiyan Goku Dxd, así que estén atentos ya que estoy de regreso Xd. Sin más nada que decir me despido amigos nos veremos en un próximo Capítulo.**

 **JA NE.**


	5. LA PROMESA DE AMOR DE GOKU

**Que onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, os espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, antes que nada, déjenme decirles algo muy importante. Pues como verán los niveles de pelea en Dragón ball Súper están bastante desequilibrados, prácticamente Dragón ball Súper a humillado a Dragón ball z de una manera impresionante, pero la verdad es que para mí, Akira está fumando mariguana por segundo, ya que supuestamente él se guía por la lógica, en que puso los niveles de pelea, tan crítica es la situación, que Goku tendrá que usar el migate no Goku para poder vencer a la fusión de Kale y Caulifa, un simple mortal contra un ser que tiene el ki de un dios, se supone que por más Ki normal que posea no le puede ser frente al ki de un Dios, en verdad Akira Toriyama está fumando la Droga, pero no cualquiera como la cocaína, es un súper importada como la que trafica el Chapo Guzmán desde la cárcel, pero bueno, solo digo eso porque en las historias que hago no voy a exagerar con los niveles de pelea, todo seguirá siendo igual en cualquiera de mis historias. En este capítulo vamos a ver cosas increíbles, y nuevos personajes sorpresas los cuales nunca pensaron que estarían presente, aunque bueno, muchos no ven historias alternativas ni seguían a los dioses de la destrucción que fueron creados por fans pero bueno eso lo dejaremos de paso ya que hoy no tengo mucho que decir, debido a que este capítulo estará tan increíble, así que no los hago perder el tiempo, y disfruten del capítulo, pero antes, vamos a darte unas recomendaciones para disfrutar del capítulo. Lo primero es. Tener la mano en posición y listo para estrujarle el pescuezo al ganso, recuerden que el pescuezo debe de estar duro. Cuando te estés fumando la droga, empieza a estrujar y jalar, machacar, ajusticiar, sacudir y restregar el ganso, Xd, bueno ya basta de mamadas y vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **RENUCIA DE DERECHO: NINGUNOS DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECE ACONTINUACIÓN NO SON DE MI PROIEDAD, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 5: LA PROMESA DE AMOR DE GOKU '' EL GRAN CREADOR DEL TODO ZALAMA Y LOS 5 GUERREROS SANTOS ''**

Al parecer el amanecer había caído la tierna mañana en el hogar en donde habitaban nuestros queridos amigos, Goku quien había despertado de un gran sueño, solo se estiraba, para luego dar un gran bostezo.

'' Otro gran día, dijo Goku quien se dirigió al baño, un baño que estaba ubicado en su habitación, ya que Yiane le entrego un artefacto, que le podía crear cosas, pero limitadamente, al parecer era un botón muy similar al que le dio Zeno Sama, pero este era de un color blanco, pero al estar frente a la puerta Goku pudo escuchar la regadera, cosa que le pareció extraño.

'' No estoy seguro de haber dejado la regadera abierta, dijo Goku quien abrió la puerta, pero al abrirla se topó con una enorme sorpresa, ya que Mio, estaba frente a él, con una toalla amarilla que cubría su cuerpo, y tenía su hermoso cabello suerte, Mio se sonrojo al ver el gran estructurado cuerpo de Goku, quien también estaba deslumbrado por lo hermosa que se veía Mio.

'' Eh Mio, dijo Goku sorprendido y sin dejar de ver a Mio, la cual se molestó por la forma en que la miraba Goku.

'' Goku-san, como puedes entrar sin antes tocar la puerta, eres un pervertido, toma, dijo Mio, dándole un buen coscorrón a Goku.

'' Aah, no fui mi atención, además porque tienes que escoger el baño de mi habitación, pudiste haber cogido el otro, dijo Goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

'' Es que Basara está adentro, dijo Mio.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

Al parecer podemos ver a Basara quien sorpresivamente se estaba dando un baño con Yuuki.

'' Como entraste aquí, pregunto Basara sorprendido ya que no esperaba que Yuuki, le apareciera justo en el baño de su casa.

'' Entre por la puerta principal, la Sucubu me dejo pasar, dijo Yuuki mientras comenzaba apegarse más a Basara para sorpresa de este.

'' Maria, decía Basara en su mente algo enojado.

'' Te voy a ayudar a lavarte, dijo Yuuki mientras se deshacía de la toalla quedando desnuda frente a Basara el cual estaba sorprendido por la acción de Yuuki.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

Mientras tanto con Goku y Mio.

'' Pues por lo menos si usas el baño de mi habitación pon él letrero, dijo Goku.

'' Lo siento Goku-san, debí avisarte, pero es que no quería despertarte, dijo Mio sonrojada.

'' Descuida no importa ya, te agradezco que no me hayas despertado, esta es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a Mio, pero justamente este resbala cuando iba a acercarse a Mio, Goku se estrelló contra ella, de esa forma los dos se cayeron uno encima del otro, pero la sorpresa, era que ambos estaban en la posición número Goku estaba congelado, ya que podía ver el buen… bueno ya todo sabemos lo que veía Goku, pero además de eso, no dejaba de apretar el trasera de Mio que era enorme, mientras que Mio solo jadeaba de placer.

'' Oh Goku-san, por ahí no, dijo Mio quien al parecer despertó de su excitación solo para darse cuenta en que forma estaban ella y Goku.

'' Esto es increíble, dijo Goku mientras le veía claramente la entrepierna desnuda de Mio, al parecer tenía una hermosa vista y Goku estaba sorprendido, pero Mio rápidamente le da una patada en la cara y se para rápidamente, al mismo instante se cubre con la toalla.

'' Eres un pervertido, dijo Mio sonrojada de la vergüenza, mientras que Goku ahora se sobaba la cara.

'' No fue mi culpa, viste que tropecé, cuando traté de acércame a ti, dijo Goku mientras se sobaba la cara.

'' Discúlpame Goku-san, es que a veces no controlo mi temperamento, dijo Mio algo deprimida.

'' Descuida, para mí fue algo gracioso, dijo Goku mientras daba una sonrisa para empezar a reír, Mio estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar reír junto con Goku, ya que por un lado era divertido.

'' Jejeje, bueno está bien Goku-san, dijo Mio mientras daba una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Jejeje, que está bien, dijo Goku quien, para su sorpresa, se alarmo cuando vio que Mio, preparaba bola de magia que cargaba corriente.

'' Te mereces un castigo de 3500 volteos, dijo Mio mientras alarmaba a Goku.

'' No espera, así es que me demuestras tu querer hacia mí, dijo Goku apretando los dientes y sudando amares.

'' Te quiero mucho, más de lo que piensas, pero no te di permiso para que me hicieras algo así, aunque fue un accidente, fue un acto pervertido, y mereces un justo castigo, dijo Mio con una linda sonrisa maligna.

Momentos más fuera del baño, Yuuki estaba estregándole la espalda a Basara.

KIAAAAA, se escuchó al gran grito varonil de Goku quien era torturado por Mio.

'' Escúchate algo, Yuuki, le pregunto Basara a lo que ella niega con la cabeza y le siguió estregando la espalda a Basara para luego volver a sus conversaciones.

Mientras tanto con Goku, este estaba todo adolorido después del castigo que recibió por parte de Mio.

'' Siento la electricidad en donde no debería sentirla, dijo Goku quien luego se dirigió al baño y empezó a darse un agradable baño para relajarse, pero repentinamente, Goku siente unas cálidas manos las cuales empezaron a lavarle la espalda, luego sintió uno enormes pechos, que empezaron a tocarle la espalda, al parecer Goku iba a decir algo pero justamente cuando iba a decir algo, repentinamente le ponen un dedo en los labios, el voltea para ver de quien se trata y se lleva una enorme sorpresa ya que le implantaron un beso en los labios. Se trataba de Yiani, Goku estaba sorprendido por ver que ella estaba hay dentro con él, estos rompen el beso.

'' Te extrañe mucho querido, me hacías mucha falta, dijo Yiani mientras abrazaba a Goku y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada picara, Goku se alegró bastante de que fuera ella, ya que también le hacía falta.

'' Cuando llegaste, no me di cuenta porque no estaba usando el ki divino, pero me alegra que estés aquí, dijo Goku tomando de las caderas a Yiani.

'' Goku-san, por favor házmelo aquí y ahora, quiero que me hagas el amor, dijo Yiani, quien no podía mantenerse alejada de Goku por un instante, y pasar varios días sin él, era muy triste para ella y por eso tenía la necesidad, de que Goku le partiera la mad- digo le hiciera el amor, ya que se quedó con las ganas cuando lo hizo con Ahri, Kongiku y Yuzuruha.

'' Porque quieres hacerlo ahora, no podía ser despu- Goku no pudo terminar ya que Yiani empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, Goku estaba sorprendido, pero no podía hacer más nada ya que se le activaron las hormonas Saiyayin, empezando a besar a Yiani apasionadamente.

'' Extrañaba tus labios, dijo Yiani quien sigue con su irrompible beso, pero de repente la puerta se abrió, Goku y Yiani se percataron y cuando voltearon a ver, vieron a Mio quien estaba Soqueada de lo que veía, y se sonrojo de la vergüenza, pero estaba muy celosa.

'' Goku-san pervertido, te matare 100 veces, grito Mio mientras empezaba a cargar electricidad de sus manos.

'' Cálmate Mio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No te pongas así niñita, dijo Yiani quien empezó a ponerse una toalla, pero a la vez estaba molesta porque Goku no le partió todo lo que se llama nalgas junto con su, bueno ya sabemos lo otro.

'' Como me dijiste, eso no- Mio iba a decir algo más pero repentinamente la maldición de súcubo se activó. Mio empezó a sentir un rotundo dolor, y un placer inmensurable, empezando a jadear del cansan seo.

'' Mio, que te sucede, dijo Goku alarmado mientras corrió hacia Mio, la cual empezó a caer desmayada en los brazos de Goku, pero seguía sintiendo ese placer inmensurable por la maldición.

'' Que le sucede, pregunto Yiani.

'' Es la maldición, disculpa Yiani tengo que ayudarla, dijo Goku llevando a Mio a su habitación.

'' Maldición, pensó Yiani confusa.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

 **EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Era en un lugar fuera de la dimensión meldada (NOTA: Es el nombre que le di a la dimensión de Shinmai mau nou testament). Era en un lugar donde un ser con cola de ozauro, con apariencia de súper saiyayin 4, se hacía durmiendo en una enorme cama de aspecto extraño. Su habitación estaba conformada por deslumbrantes cortinas doradas y varias ventanas de cristales preciosas enormes, estaba bien decorada. Un ángel guardián masculino, de cabello largo con tres flecos de punta, se acercaba a él y llego hasta quedar frente a la cama donde estaba dormido.

'' Tam Anegi-sama, es hora de despertar han pasado millones de años desde que está durmiendo, espero que haya disfrutado de su siesta milenaria, dijo el ángel, quien también es conocido como Koroto.

'' Koroto, te he dicho que no me llames por el prefijo de sama y mucho menos me llames por mi nombre completo, puedes llamarme Anegi, dijo hasta el ahora conocido Tam Anegi.

'' Abecés se me olvida después de los millones de años que pasa durmiendo, dijo este con una sonrisa, Tan anegi se paró de su cama y llevaba algo así como una bata blanca que cubría su peludo cuerpo, él se estiro.

'' El gran creador del todo y tu honorable maestro, Zalama, el dios Dragón, ha convocado a los 5 guerreros santos, a una honorable reunión, tenemos noticia de que su hijo Zeno-sama, ha avisado de que un mortal llamado Son Goku, ha logrado dominar la doctrina egoísta, ahora ese mortal es el Dios de la destrucción más fuerte, pero que hay nuevos dioses más, hay 2 que pertenecen al universo 11, uno de ellos llamado Jiren supera a los dioses, pero no al mortal mencionado llamado Goku, el otro llamado Toppo, es casi igual de fuerte que Sidra el dios del universo 9, por lo que es el más débil, explico Koroto.

'' Son Goku, de que universo proviene, debe de ser muy astuto para poder dominar la doctrina egoísta, yo pude dominarla en 3000 años, dijo Anegi.

'' Tendremos más detalles en la reunión así que por favor, dúchese, dijo Koroto con una sonrisa.

'' Por cierto, los otros chicos ya están despiertos, pregunto Anegi.

'' Se refiere a sus 4 hermanos, pues le dije que mandaron a llamar a los 5 guerreros santos, haciendo referencia a usted y a sus hermanos, dijo Koroto.

'' Cierto, disculpa es que aún estoy algo bobo, pero también los otros Daishiones se van a reunir, incluyendo a usted, que hay de su hermano el tercer daioshin más fuerte, se me olvido su nombre, dijo Anegi poniéndose a pensar mientras miraba para arriba.

'' Te refieres a mi hermano Daishinkan, el vendrá con el hijo de Zalama, Zeno-sama, dijo Koroto.

'' Bueno, por favor prepara mi baño, y un manjar de dioses, dijo Anegi con una sonrisa mientras se arrascaba la nuca.

'' No esperaba más de usted, considerado por su maestro como el dios de la sabiduría, dijo Koroto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

 **DIMENSION MELDADA.**

Mientras tanto con nuestros amigos, Goku, Basara y Takigawa, estaban en un restaurante. Estos estaban comiendo como cerdos enjaulados, ya que devoraban toda la carne, además de que tenían una mini estufa en la mesa para poder freír toda la carne que quisieran.

'' KIAAA, esto es jodidamente delicioso, dijo Takigawa, mientras devoraba carne como un león.

'' En eso no te equivocas, dijo Goku quien parecía un Dragón, Basara estaba sorprendido por la forma en que estos animales comían.

'' Toujou, como piensas pagar este restaurante tan caro, tú fuiste quien invitaste, dijo Takigawa.

'' De eso yo me encargo, dijo Goku quien dejo de comer por un momento, para luego sacar algo de los bolsillos. A sacar la mano, se apreció, unos billetes, cada uno con 10 mil, pero era un rollo de dinero conformado por 100 papeletas, Goku se la paso a Basara y luego siguió comiendo.

'' Q-Que es esto Goku-san, dijo Basara con una cara de palo, Takigawa estaba sorprendido, pero hasta dejo de devorar comida por un rato y tenía la cara de Watafack.

'' Es para pagar la comida, también ay tienes dinero para comprar comida para la casa, dijo Goku con comida en la boca.

'' Bueno, que extraño, por cierto, Basachi, es cierto que eres el hijo de Jin Toujou.

'' Conocen a mi papa en el reino de los demonios, pregunto Basara.

'' Por supuesto, se dice que el antiguo rey demonio Wilberto, decidió retirar sus tropas, porque respetaba la monstruosa habilidad de combate de Jin Toujou. Fue el mayor enemigo de los demonios, fue considerado como un dios de la guerra, dijo Takigawa, a Goku se le pusieron estrechitas en los ojos cuando escucho la palabra dios.

'' Dios de la guerra, me gustaría pelear con tu padre Basara-san, dijo Goku.

'' No es un dios como tú lo crees, y no está al nivel de destruir planetas, ni si quiera un continente, dijo Basara, para decepción de Goku.

'' Diablos, cuando aparecerá alguien fuerte a quien poder enfrentar, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto dijo Goku.

'' Por cierto Goku-san quería hacerte una pregunta, dijo Takigawa.

'' Que me quieres decir, pregunto Goku.

'' Contarme tu historia, eres un dios muy extraño, a pesar de poderoso, dijo Takigawa, para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Bueno, si tienes tiempo para escucharla, dijo Goku empezando a contarle toda su aventura a Takigawa, después de un momento, a Takigawa estaba que se le caí la comida sola, ya que tenía la cara como palo después de lo que acaba de escuchar.

'' Los seres de otra dimensión son escalofriantes, aun no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir, apenas con 5 años, ya enfrentabas a todo un ejército armado con almas incluso peligrosas para demonios y los derrotabas, eres aterrador, ya entiendo porque puedes destruir planetas con enorme facilidad, si en tu dimensión existen monstruos, y dioses de la destrucción que le vale una gran mierda destruir un planeta, dijo Takigawa, sorprendido.

'' Escucha no le digas a nadie esto, dijo Basara con seriedad.

'' Es verdad, no debes de decir nada, si los débiles seres que existen aquí se dan cuenta de algo así se van alarmar y vendrán tras de mí, y voy a tener que recorrer a la destrucción, dijo Goku.

'' Descuida, es más fingiré que no me dijiste nada, hoy no me contaste tu historia, solo fue un sueño, dijo Takigawa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Eso espero, dijo Basara.

'' Pero que pasaría, si tu padre se diera cuenta de que convives con un dios destructor de universos, pregunto Takigawa.

'' No pasa nada, simplemente peleare con el Dios de la guerra, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida, pero Basara iba a decir algo y es interrumpido por Takigawa.

'' Por cierto Goku-san ay algo que quiero que sepas de la maldición, dijo Takigawa, con seriedad.

'' Que cosa, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Si un Súbdito, es capturado por el enemigo, se vuelve inútil para su maestro, ese es el mayor acto de traición que puede cometer. Es entonces cuando la maldición se activa con más fuerza, y casi nadie puede sobrevivir a ella, dijo Takigawa.

'' Entonces Mio Morirá si llega hacer capturada, pensó Goku mientras tenia flashback, del buen masaje de tetas que le estaba haciendo a Mio esta mañana para anular la maldición, que recibió cuando vio a Yiani y Goku en el baño besándose.

'' además si no mar recuerdo, realizaron el pacto con la presencia del súcubo no, pregunto Takigawa.

'' Si. Dijo que utilizar la esencia de Mio sería muy peligroso, porque me preguntas, dijo Goku.

'' No me detendré, dijo Takigawa mientras daba una sonrisa arrogante. '' Es un tema no muy agradable, dijo este.

'' Bueno, de todas formas, no pienso alejarme de Mio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Basara no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sabía que era verdad.

'' Pero si eres un dios, puedes anular la maldición, no es así, pregunto Takigawa.

'' Resulta que, Goku-san, es un dios de la destrucción, no es un dios que hace magia, dijo Basara.

'' Ya veo, pero no quiero arruinar la comida, de todas formas, vamos a perder nuestro dinero si no seguimos ordenado, dijo Takigawa.

'' Vamos a comer, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si es cierto, dijo Basara, cuando estos iban a coger más carne, vieron que se les quemo por estar hablando, ya que tenían una mini estufa para poder freírla.

'' Esta sí que no me la esperaba, dijo Goku.

'' Vaya, miren quienes están aquí, se escuchó la voz de Chisato quien se paró frente de ellos.

'' Hasegawa-sensei, dijo Takigawa sorprendido.

'' Les molestos si los acompaño, dijo.

'' No adelante, dijo Basara con una sonrisa, ella se sentó en donde estaba Goku, para decepción de Takigawa quien quería estar al lado de ella.

'' Los hombres no dejaban de pedir que me sentaran con ellos, tan extraño es que una mujer venga a comer sola, se preguntó ella, mientras tomaba café.

'' No es solo que, trato de decir Basara, pero Takigawa se adelantó.

'' Tal vez deba de ser por otra razón sensei, dijo Takigawa.

'' Tu elegiste este restaurante, Toujou, pregunto Chisato a Basara.

'' Eh si, un amigo de mi padre es el dueño, porque lo pregunta, dijo Basara.

'' Esa foto es de tu padre no, pregunto Chisato ya que pudo observar, una foto de un paisaje muy hermoso, que estaba pegado en la pared.

'' Conoce a mi papa, pregunto Basara.

'' Si, me encantan sus fotos, dijo ella.

'' Gracias, se lo hare saber, dijo Basara, luego Chisato dirigió la mirada a Goku.

'' Que hay de ti don Juan, pregunto ella a Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Te refieres a mí, pregunto Goku.

'' Si. Después quisiera hablar contigo a solas, es algo sobre la escuela, dijo Chisato a Goku.

'' Esta bien, por mí no hay problema dijo Goku con una sonrisa, luego la camarera se acercó, con dos tarros de refrescos y 2 de cervezas, dos de refrescos para Basara y Takigawa y 2 de cerveza para Goku y Chisato.

'' Lamento la demora, dijo la camarera, entregándole las bebidas a los chicos.

'' Bien comencemos, dijo Chisato y todos dieron un brindis empezando a comer.

'' Esto es apenas el comienzo, dijo Takgiawa con una sonrisa.

'' Sí que lo es, dijo Goku con otra sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos ya se habían encontrado a fuera los 4, ya era el atardecer.

'' Basara-san, recuerda decirle a Mio y Yiani, que ya voy de regreso, dijo Goku a Basara y este asintió retirándose con Takigawa, luego Goku y Chisato comenzaron a caminar.

'' Y de que hablaban ustedes, pregunto Chisato a Goku el cual se alarmo.

'' No simplemente hablábamos de videojuegos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' En esos juegos hay dioses, pregunto Chisato a Goku.

'' Escuchaste la conversación no, pregunto Goku esta vez con algo de seriedad.

'' Si pude escucharlo todo, dios de la destrucción, no hables cosas importantes si hay una ex diosa que te está vigilando, dijo Chisato.

'' Que es lo que quieres de mí, pregunto Goku.

'' Yo nada, pero quiero contarte algo sobre Basara, dijo Chisato para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Que cosa, pregunto Goku, de esa forma Chisato le contó a Goku sobre el verdadero poder de Basara, y sobre su origen y su madre fallecida que era una diosa al igual que ella, mientras ella se lo contaba, estaban en un lugar sentados viendo las estrechas porque ya se había oscurecido, y estaba sentado sobre un pasto verde, pero Goku estaba acostado y con los brazos como recostaderos.

'' Interesante, dijo Goku mientras miraba las estrellas, Chisato se acercó a él, y empezó a jugar con su cabello, lo cual sonrojo a Goku ya que al haber a Chisato directamente a los ojos, era muy hermosa.

'' Y tú que me tienes que decir, dios de la destrucción, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa.

'' Pues veras, dijo Goku empezándole a contar todas sus aventuras y cómo fue que se convirtió en un dios, lo cual enfado a Chisato.

'' No te creo, dijo Chisato mientras se paraba algo enojada porque creía que le estaba mintiendo.

'' Que pasa, dijo Goku quien también se paró sorprendido por la actitud de Chisato.

'' No te creo, puedo sentir un poder enorme dentro de ti, pero no es el necesario como para destruir un universo entero, dijo Chisato algo molesta.

'' Es verdad, de echo te lo puedo demostrar, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Chisato.

'' Si es así quiero que escribas mi nombre en la luna. (NOTA: Idea echa por Dragones Blaski papus :v).

'' Esta bien, pero qué tal si hacemos una excepción, dijo Goku quien repentinamente, tomo a Chisato por la cintura, la cual la sonrojo.

'' Que estás haciendo, pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

'' Sujétate, dijo Goku, empezando a salir volando por los aires, Chisato estaba sorprendida ya que Goku estaba volando a una velocidad increíble.

'' Esto es increíble, dijo Chisato mientras seguía volando junto con Goku.

'' Puedes volar, pregunto Goku a Chisato.

'' Si, pero no una velocidad tan increíble, ni si quiera te seguiría el ritmo, vamos a ir al espacio, pregunto ella.

'' No sería arriesgado para ti, ya que puedo sentir que posees un poder divino que permanece sellado y no puedes usarlo bien, por lo que nos vamos a detener aquí, dijo Goku dejando de volar, Chisato se quedó sorprendida, ya que, en unos segundos, Estaba casi saliendo de la tierra, ya no había nubes y podía ver que la Luna estaba más cerca de ellos.

'' Observa esto, dijo Goku mientras una ráfaga de Ki salía disparada de un dedo de sus manos, Chisato estaba asombrada por lo que veía.

'' Pude haberlo hecho desde tierra, pero no podía controlar mi poder por la distancia y podía destruir la luna, dijo Goku mientras escribía el nombre de Chisato quien estaba estupefacta por lo que veía.

'' In-Increíble, era lo único que podía decir Chisato.

'' Listo, dijo Goku, en la luna se podía ver fijamente que decía el nombre de Chisato con todo y apellido.

'' Eres increíble, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje no es para tanto, tienes que verme a la ora de destruir planetas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa alarmando un poco a Chisato, y le dio algo de escalofrió.

'' Te creí desde un principio, solo que quería ver que habilidades tenías, y debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendida, dijo Chisato.

'' Ya quieres que te lleve a tu casa, le pregunto Goku a Chisato.

'' Si, dijo Chisato, de esa forma Goku salió con ella tomada de la cintura volando fuera de los cielos.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

 **Residencia Toujou.**

Mientras tanto en la residencia Toujou,

'' Ay en donde estará Goku-san, pregunto Yiani, quien estaba con la sala con Mio.

'' También me tiene preocupada, dijo Mio bajando la mirada.

'' Tú te preocupas por un dios de la destrucción pregunto Yiani, Mio dirige la mirada hacia Yiani.

'' No debes de preocuparte por uno, los dioses de la destrucción son los más fuertes seres de su universo, Goku-san, es el más fuerte de todos los dioses de la destrucción actualmente, si Goku libera ni, aunque sea el 1 por ciento de su poder, no sabe el daño que le aria al planeta, si no exagero, creo que podía destruirlo sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, dijo Yiani.

'' Eso ya lo sé, pero es que no me preocupo por eso, dijo Mio ruborizada y con timidez.

'' Y de que te preocupas entonces, pregunto Yiani.

'' Resulta que, en estos últimos días han pasado muchas cosas, y él siempre me ha cuidado junto a Maria y Basara, pero él me ha protegido mucho, no puedo estar sin él ni un minuto, si el me deja sola ni, aunque sea un instante, me sentiría mal, dijo Mio.

'' Te enamoraste no es así, pregunto Yiani.

'' Como lo supiste, pregunto Mio sonrojada de la vergüenza.

'' Estamos entre chicas, y en la forma en que me lo dices es muy notorio que estas enamoradas de él, sabes no eres la única quien se siente atraída por Goku, yo también soy una, déjame decirte algo niña, yo no me voy a dejar ganar de ti, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa competitiva.

'' Eso ya lo veremos, dijo Mio activando su aura de la destrucción roja, al parecer Yiani tenía una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de Mio y no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que era divertido por otro lado.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

 **APARTAMENTO DE CHISATO**

Mientras tanto con Goku y Chisato, estos habían regresado al apartamento de chisato, la cual ya estaba frente de él, aquí es en donde vivo, quieres pasar, pregunto ella a Goku.

'' Si quieres, dijo Goku con una sonrisa Chisato abrió la puerta, y luego prendió la lámpara de su apartamento, dejando revelar que era muy acogedor.

'' Vaya sí que es bonito, pero no poder quedarme por mucho tiempo, ya tengo que irme Chisato, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno, me gustaría que te hubieras quedado un poco más para conocernos un poco, dijo Chisato.

'' Descuida, algún día vendré a visitarte dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo que Chisato se sonrojara.

'' Puedes venir cuando quieras, dijo Chisato dándole la espalda a Goku.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Por cierto, dijo Chisato, cuando al parecer Goku iba a decir algo, Chisato rápidamente se voltea y le da un beso directamente en los labios a Goku, el cual estaba sorprendido, después de un instante, Chisato dejo de besar a Goku, el cual estaba estupefacto y algo sonrojada.

'' Eso es una forma de agradecimiento por escribir mi nombre en la luna, fue muy lindo, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa, dejando a un choqueado Goku.

'' Goku-san, te pasa algo, pregunto Chisato.

'' No, no es nada, solo fue que se sintió muy bien, dijo Goku, algo estupefacto, pero despierta de su limbo cuando Chisato, le pone una mano en la cama.

'' Quieres otro, pregunto Chisato a Goku con una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Yo, era lo único que pudo decir Goku quien sin nada más que decir beso apasionadamente a Chisato, la cual se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso. Ambos empezaron la clásica batalla de lenguas, empezando a tener guerras entre sus cavidades, cual dios en el amor es el más apasionado, eso era lo que se iba a presenciar en ese instante, Goku tomo a Chisato, y la cargo mientras la besaba, Goku cerró la puerta sin poder despegarse de los labios de Chisato, la cual estaba excitada y besaba a Goku apasionadamente, Goku la llevo hasta los muebles acostándola mientras este quedaba encima de ella, ambos se separaron para poder tomar aliento y al separarse dejaron un hilo de saliva que ya provenía de los labios de ambos, ambos se miraban con miradas depredadoras.

'' Debo admitir que ese fue muy primer beso, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Y te gusto, pregunto Goku.

'' Si, dijo Chisato mientras empezaba a besar de nuevo a Goku, Goku empezó a lamer el cuello de Chisato la cual jadeaba del placer por la forma en que lo hacia Goku, estaba excitada, y toda mojada.

 **TARARARARARA,** de repente se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono que provenida del bolsillo de Goku, el cual tuvo que suspender las acciones carnales que tenía con Chisato, él se levantó del mueble en donde estaba teniendo sus acciones carnales con Chisato.

'' Que sucede, pregunto Chisato a Goku.

'' Disculpa tengo una llamada, dijo Goku cogiendo la llamada.

'' Que sucede Maria, pregunto Goku a Maria quien era la que estaba el teléfono.

'' Goku-san, tiene que regresar de inmediato, Mio y Yiani, están desesperadas porque llegues, además están discutiendo, por usted, dijo Maria a Goku.

'' Voy enseguida, dijo Goku colgando la llamada y luego dirigió su mirada a Chisato.

'' Que sucede, paso algo, pregunto Chisato confundida.

'' Tengo que regresar, tengo que irme, creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otro día no, pregunto Goku.

'' Esta bien, puedes marcharte, pero para la próxima no me dejaras con las ganas, dijo Chisato mientras mordía un palillo de sus lentos seductoramente, Goku solo dio una sonrisa y se puso dos dedos en la frente.

'' Claro que no, nos vemos, dijo Goku desapareciendo del lugar, dejando muy sorprendida a Chisato.

'' Desapareció, dijo Chisato sorprendida.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

 **RESIDENCIA TOUJOU**

'' Él no te pertenece él es solo mío, grito Mio algo enojada mientras seguía discutiendo con Yiani.

'' Tu ni si quiera lo has besado, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras ellas seguían discutiendo Basara y Maria estaban viendo sorprendidos y con una cara de Watafack por las cosas que ambas decían.

'' No puedo creer, lo que está haciendo Mio, dijo Basara con cara de palo.

'' Por alguna razón esto me agrada, dijo Maria con cara de pervertida, luego de la nada Goku aparece en la casa.

'' Ya estoy aquí, dijo Goku solo para ser recibido por un abrazo de Mio el cual lo dejo sorprendido.

'' Mio, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Te extraño mucho, por favor no vuelvas a llegar tan tarde, dijo Mio mientras abrazaba a Goku, Goku no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa y corresponder el abrazo, Yiani al parecer se sintió molesta, pero se calmó ya que sabía que había hecho algo más que abrazar a Goku, de echo tubo la sagrada oportunidad de poder romperle el pescuezo al ganso Xd.

'' Porque se tardó tanto hablando, con Chisato Goku-san, pregunto Basara, Mio arqueo una ceja por escuchar ese nombre.

'' Que estabas con la enfermera de la escuela, dijo Mio mientras rompía el abrazo y empezó a cargar rayos de sus manos.

'' No me digas que estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con ellas, pregunto ella algo molesta.

'' No es lo que piensas solo es que estaba contando de la escuela y explicando unos cuantos más detalles, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Seguro que era eso, pregunto Yiani con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Si, dijo Goku arrascandose la nuca.

'' Esta bien, te voy a creer, después de todo confió en ti, dijo Mio, dejando de cargar rayos para castigar a Goku.

Momentos más tarde, en la habitación de Goku.

'' Ya veo, entonces, ya resolvieron el asunto de los kaioshines para los nuevos dioses de la destrucción, dijo Goku a Yiani, quien estaba acostado junto con ella, al parecer Yiani estaba con la cabeza a riba del pecho de Goku.

'' Así es Goku-san. Zeno-Sama del futuro tubo la brillante idea, de no atar la vida de los kaioshines a la vida de su dios de la destrucción, ya que fue por eso que el sujeto llamado black Goku, pudo matar a los dioses de la destrucción, además que sería una gran desventaja y el dios de la destrucción no podía intervenir a tiempo, dijo Yiani.

'' Púes me parece perfecto, pero ahora quien será mi Kaioshin, pregunto Goku.

'' Sera el antiguo Kaioshin que habitaba en antes ya regresaron a los demás kaioshines a la vida con las súper esferas del Dragón, dijo Yiani, para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Ya veo, me gustara ver a mi Kaioshin, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego hacerse otra pregunta.

'' Entonces tengo que regresar al palacio del rey del todo, y que es muy urgente que estén los dioses de la destrucción más fuertes, dijo pregunto Goku.

'' Así es, no te voy a contar detalles porque es una sorpresa que te podía interesar, dijo Yiani.

'' No es justo, dijo Goku con una cara deprimida porque quería saber, pero se sorprende cuando Yiani se levanta arriba de su regazo para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Quieres regresar a lo que dejamos pendiente en el baño, dijo Yiani con cara de violadora.

'' Por mi está bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, cuando Yiani y este estaban a punto de impactar un beso, se escuchó la puerta que se abrió, Goku y Yiani voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con una enorme sorpresa.

'' Goku-san pervertido, dijo Mio preparando rayos para lanzárselos a Goku, pero repentinamente se activa la maldición.

'' No. No puede ser, dijo Mio perdiendo la conciencia.

'' Mio, grito Goku alarmado, parándose de la cama.

'' Es la maldición, pregunto Yiani.

'' Si, Yiani podías anular esta maldición, tú también tienes algunos conocimientos con la magia, dijo Goku quien tenía cargada al estilo princesa.

'' Vamos a llevarla a su cuarto, dijo Yiani Goku asintió y la llevo a su cuarto. Momentos después vemos a Goku, Yiani, Basara y Maria, quienes estaban presenciando como Yiani deshará la maldición.

'' Es imposible, que tu anules la maldición sin antes no ver una luna llena dijo Maria.

'' Maria, porque no me dijiste que la maldición causa todo esto, también si me alejo de Mio ella será débil, dijo Goku.

'' Veo que también investigaste sobre la maldición, lo lamento Goku-san, dijo Maria en tono de disculpas bajando la mirada.

'' No te preocupes ya todo se solucionará Maria, dijo Basara poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Maria para consolarla.

'' Eres el mejor Basara-san, dijo Maria abrazando a Basara, haciendo que se sonroje de la vergüenza.

'' Listo, ya encontré la solución, dijo Yiani.

'' De verdad, pregunto Mio.

'' Si, simplemente esta magia, es como una energía que tiene prohibido hacer o pensar que desobedezca o piense cosas malas de Goku. Cuando esto sucede, la energía de Goku castiga a Mio, ya que la energía es parte del alma, y como hiciste un pacto entre sus almas también entre su energía, la femenina como sirvienta, y la masculina como maestro. La solución seria es que Goku, suprimas la energía dada a Maria que se encuentra dentro de ella, ya que, si la maldición se activa más seguida, podía matarla, explico Yiani.

'' Eso es increíble, era lo único que podía decir Basara.

'' Pero como are eso, solo tengo manipulación de la materia y desaparecer la energía, pero no puedo absorberla, dijo Goku.

'' Yo sí puedo hacerlo, dijo Basara.

'' Sé que puedes hacerlo Basara, pero tan solo tu tener mi energía dentro, te materia al instante, ya que no puedes tolerar demasiado poder, dijo Goku.

'' Descuiden yo me encargo, dijo Yiani.

'' Como lo aras, pregunto Maria.

'' Para eso tengo mi báculo, dijo Yiani haciendo aparecer su báculo de una dimensión de bolsillo.

'' Observen esto, dijo Yiani, y un rayo de luz invadió el cuerpo de Mio. Al terminar el proceso, el cello de la maldición de Súcubo había desaparecido y Mio despertó.

'' Eso es todo, dijo Yiani.

'' Mio-sama, te encuentras bien, pregunto Goku preocupado, Mio abría los lentamente, al poder ver bien, pudo presenciar que todos la estaban viendo.

'' Porque todos me miran, dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente.

'' Así que tu estas con la princesa Mio no es así, le pregunto un chico a Goku quien estaba acompañado con otros chicos al parecer estaban interrogante a Goku y a Basara.

'' Y tú eres el que está andando con la princesa Yuuki, dijo uno señalando a Basara.

'' Por lo que hemos escuchado, ustedes viven en la misma casa junto con Mio, y ninguno no son familia, dijo una algo enojado.

'' Que hay de malo en eso perdedor, dijo Goku quien estaba algo enojado y con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo enojar a los chicos.

'' Ustedes solo quieren a Yuuki y a Mio, por su apariencia no la toman enserio por lo que si se les ocurre tocarlas, estarán muertes, dijo Basara algo molesto.

'' Que han dicho te are tragar tus palabras mocoso, dijo el de los lentes más alto que Basara y tomo de su camiseta, pero al hacer eso, Basara lo sujeta por el cuello, alarmando a sus amigos.

'' Suéltalo mocoso, dijo el que estaba interrogando a Goku, pero Goku en un movimiento rápido toma por el cuello al otro alarmando a los otros chicos.

'' Si ustedes no quieren estar en peores condiciones márchense de aquí, dijo Goku a los chicos, los cuales no muy brutos ni tontos, salieron corriendo, dejando a Goku y Basara encargándose de los más fuerte.

'' Si algunos de ustedes se les ocurre ponerle un dedo encima a Mio, dijo Goku mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre, el sujeto que tenía sujetado Goku estaba casi que se desmayaba.

'' O se atreven a tocar a Yuuki, dijo Basara mientras sostenía al otro por el cuello también y el cual estaba casi asfixiado.

'' Los vamos a destruir, dijeron a Coro Goku y Basara.

'' Que está sucediendo, se escuchó la voz del maestro de clases de Goku y Basara quien aparecía detrás de ellos.

'' Fuimos claros están advertidos, dijo Goku con una mirada maligna al chico, de esa forma ambos soltaron a los chicos y salieron corriendo del lugar y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras lo hacían luego Goku y Basara miraron al maestro.

'' Hola profesor, saludo Goku con su clásico saludo.

'' Buenos días chicos, debieron de darle una lección a esos brabucones, siempre viven molestando, pero como sea, bien hecho, dijo el maestro abriendo la puerta de su salón de clases entrando en este. Luego Yuuki quien venía desde más atrás.

'' Basara-san, dijo esta mientras se acercaba a Basara.

'' Basara aquí te quedas solo yo iré a dentro, dijo Goku a Basara el cual asintió con la cabeza Goku se marchó, pero antes saludo a Yuuki, luego Yuuki se acercó a Basara.

'' Yuuki, este fin de semana tienes algo que hacer, preguntar Yuuki a Basara algo sonrojada.

'' No nada, dijo Basara.

'' Te gustaría tener, una cita conmigo, dijo Yuuki algo sonrojada a lo que Basara se sorprende.

'' Esta bien, Yuuki, dijo Basara con una sonrisa Yuuki sonríe porque Basara acepto la propuesta, pero en los árboles, uno sujetos que eran miembros del clan de los héroes estaban vigilando a Basara.

'' La operación erradicar a la futura reina demonio, Narutse Mio, comienza. dijo uno de que sostenía una lanza a lo que sus otros amigos asintieron.

Momentos más tarde en la noche, Goku estaba en la casa de Chisato, él estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

'' Chisato-sensei, dijo Goku mientras tocaba la puerta, después chisato abre la puerta.

'' Eres tu Goku-san, no creí que ibas a volver hacia mi tan rápido, dijo ella con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

'' Podemos hablar un momento, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad. Después de un momento Goku y Chisato estaban hablando mientras bebían algo de Sake.

'' Con que tienes que regresar porque recibiste una noticia muy importante por parte del rey del todo, pregunto Chisato.

'' Si necesito regresar, por eso necesito que te encargues de Basara y de las demás, ya que al igual que yo tu deber es cuidar de Basara ya que eres una de sus madres, dijo Goku.

'' Entiendo, pero me lo dijeras o no, lo tengo que hacer, y aun si estás aquí lo tengo que hacer, dijo Chisato.

'' Pues es bueno saberlo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Por cierto Goku-san, cuanto vas a tardar, pregunto Chisato.

'' Sera cuestión de dos días, dijo Goku.

'' Ya veo, pero entonces en que quedara lo nuestro, dijo ella algo triste ya que no quería saber, que Goku no estaría por dos días, ya que a pesar de eso para ella eran miles de días Xd, ya que no podía estar sin Goku.

'' No te preocupes, en cuando regrese, te voy a dedicar tiempo a ti, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Podíamos tener una cita, pregunto Chisato algo ruborizada.

'' Como me lo pidas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Chisato se sonroje más de la cuenta, lo cual fue notado por Goku.

'' Que tienes Chisato, tienes fiebre, te ves muy roja, dijo Goku.

'' No, no es eso, dijo Chisato tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. '' Es la primera vez que yo le pido eso a un hombre, en vez de que ellos me lo pidan a mí, pero es terriblemente lindo cuando sonríe, pensó Chisato.

'' Te lo prometo, dijo Goku.

'' Que dices, pregunto Chisato.

'' Te prometo que vamos a tener una cita, y vas hacer la mejor que has tenido, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Chisato estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Goku, al fin un hombre que la vea como es en realidad, era siempre lo que había esperado ella.

'' Goku-san, dijo ella en pérdidas de sus palabras.

'' Es una promesa, pero no una promesa cualquiera, sino una de amor, dijo Goku haciendo que el corazón de Chisato tenga latidos a velocidades increíbles, pero dejo todo eso de sorprenderse atrás y le dio un beso a Goku directamente en los labios el cual Goku correspondió, y después de unos momentos rompieron el beso.

'' Con eso está sellado nuestro trato, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa a lo que Goku da una sonrisa.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

 **EN LA RESIDENCIA TOUJOU.**

'' Espero que regrese pronto Goku-sensei, dijo Basara a Goku, los dos estaban hablando en privado en su habitación.

'' Cuida bien de ellas Basara, durante estos días que estaré fuera, en mi dimensión serán 2 días, pero no sé cuánto tiempo será aquí con exactitud, pero rondan entre semanas. Ya tienes la capacidad de poder percibir el Ki, y tienes un buen estilo de combate, dijo Goku a Basara.

'' Todo gracias a ti Goku-sensei, dijo Basara.

'' Y como esta Mio, dijo Goku.

'' Esta algo deprimida porque te iras por unos cuantos días, ella cree que no vas a regresar, te recomendaría hablar con ella antes de irte, dijo Basara a lo que Goku asiente, luego Goku va al cuarto de Mio, al abrir la puerta de Mio, pudo verla que estaba o castada boca abajo.

'' Mio, dijo Goku, al parecer Mio estaba algo triste porque Goku se marcharía por un par de días. Goku se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

'' Mio no estés triste, solo serán dos días, dijo Goku a Mio con una voz cálida.

'' Es que. Aunque sea unos días para mi serán años, y tengo miedo de que no regreses, dijo Mio.

'' Te puedo prometer algo, dijo Goku a Mio, por curiosidad Mio levanto la vista y dirigió la mirada a Goku.

'' Que promesa, pregunto ella.

'' Te prometo, que cuando llegue, vamos a tener las mejores de las citas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la futura reina demonio.

'' De V-verdad, dijo Mio en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Es una promesa de amor, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, aunque no le gustaba decir tantas cursilerías, pero valía la pena por los seres que él quería.

'' Amor, pensó Mio ruborizada, quien ya no aguanto las ganas y lo que paso, pues paso, le dio un beso directamente a Goku en los labios, era la primera vez que ellos se besaban, Goku estaba sorprendido, ya que los labios de Mio se sentía como el refugio para sus labios en donde ellos estaba a salvos. Goku correspondió en cálido beso quedándose esto por un rato besados.

Momentos más tarde, vemos a Goku y Yiani quienes ya se hacían viajando en un portal entre dimensiones.

'' Veo que esta algo triste Goku-san, dijo Yiani a Goku ya que Goku parecía muy serio.

'' No es eso, solo que tengo curiosidad sobre la sorpresa que me dijiste, dijo Goku.

'' Ya verás que es una enorme sorpresa, dijo Yiani, quien, con esas últimas palabras, aparecieron justamente en el castillo de Zeno-Sama. Cuando estos entraron Goku vio que se encontraba Jiren y Bills, junto con Wiss y el ángel guardián de Jiren, que al parecer era de género masculino, de cabello corto.

'' Tiempo sin verte Son Goku, esa eran las palabras de Jiren.

'' Con que este es el dios de la destrucción más fuerte, pensó el ángel guardián de Jiren quien también are conocido como Cherti.

'' Como has estado Goku-san, pregunto el dios de la destrucción Bills.

'' Como han estado, Bills-sama, Jiren, dijo Goku quien luego se presente ante Cherti.

'' Goku-san, esto viendo mal o esa es tu cola, pregunto Wiss.

'' Hice que ya se mostrara la cola ya que aquí no sería algo extraño, dijo Yiani.

'' Siempre supe que te faltaba la cola, pero no se la regrese a la normalidad ya que pensé que estarían mejor sin ella, dijo Wiss.

'' No importa ya, pero quiero que me expliques como le están pasando Gohan y Vegeta junto con Piccolo, pregunto Goku.

'' Tu hijo Gohan, logro perfeccionar su estado divino, alcanzado un nivel de súper Saiyayin algo extraño, dijo Wiss.

'' A que te refieres pregunto Goku.

'' A diferencia del Súper Saiyayin blue, su cabello es blanco, dijo Bills para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Cabello blanco, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Yo lo llamo como Súper Saiyayin White, pero eso se debe al Ki místico que le otorgó el Kaioshin anciano, el cual logro controlar a la perfección, llegando así dominar también el ki divino, dijo Wiss.

'' Que tan poderoso se ha vuelto Gohan, pregunto Goku.

'' Pudo soportar el 50% de mi fuerza lo cual es algo increíble, dijo Bills.

'' En tanto a Vegeta, trata de dominar la doctrina egoísta, dijo Wiss.

'' Y cómo le va, dijo Goku.

'' Le es muy complicado, pero se ha vuelto más fuerte y desarrollo una nueva técnica llamada elio ken, es muy similar al Kaioken que usas con el Súper Saiyayin.

'' Ese Vegeta siempre me sorprende, dijo Goku.

'' Y el namekuseiyin ha alcanzado el ki divino también, dijo Bills para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Que. Dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Después seguimos hablando es hora de que prestemos atención a lo que va a decir mi padre, dijo Wiss ya que Daishinkan se acercaba.

'' Muy bien, veo que los dioses más poderosos están presentes, pero lo que vamos a ver no es nada nuevo para los otros dioses, y el dios Bills él sabe de qué se trata, pero ustedes, Goku, Jiren, van a presenciar algo maravillosamente increíble y el secreto más protegido por los dioses, dijo Daishinkan.

'' De que estará hablando, dijo Goku.

'' Ya verás Goku-san, dijo Yiani, repentinamente los reyes del todo también hicieron su aparición junto con sus guardianes.

'' Ya están aquí, dijeron ambos Zeno-Samas.

'' Entonces ya estamos listos, formen un circulo para poder transportarnos al lugar, dijo Daishinkan, los dioses de la destrucción y sus ángeles lo hicieron.

'' A donde iremos, se preguntó Goku.

'' Bien entonces vámonos, dijeron ambos Zeno-Samas, alzando su mano despareciendo en un resplandor dorado. Después de eso en un lugar en donde el cielo era de un color a naranjado, todos aparecieron frente un palacio totalmente enorme, que tenía dos estatuas de Dragones enormes con destellos dorados.

'' Que es este lugar, pregunto Goku.

'' Siento un gran poder provenir de ese lugar, dijo Jiren.

'' Cuando entremos se darán cuenta, dijo Daishikan, de esa forma todos desaparecieron del lugar nuevamente. Cuando llegaron a dentro aparecieron, frente a un trono dorado, en donde estaba sentado un ser con forma de Namekuseiyin con una hasta dorada y una deslumbrante ropa blanca, frente a ellos.

'' Quienes ese, pregunto Goku sorprendido.

'' Tiene un poder abrumador, dijo Jiren sorprendido.

'' Sean bienvenidos, permítanme presentarme. Yo soy Zalama, el dios Dragón, y padre de los Zeno-Samas, dijo este con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Jiren y Goku.

'' Papa, gritaron ambos Zeno-Samas corriendo hacia su padre.

'' Como han estado hijos míos, pregunto este con una sonrisa.

'' Eso solo significa una cosa, dijo Jiren sorprendido.

'' En realidad el ser más fuerte de los 12 universo es el, pero si es un Namekuseiyin, dijo Goku en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Él fue quien creo la súper esfera del dragón, se supone que esto es un secreto que solo los dioses pueden saber, por eso no les había dicho antes, dijo Bills.

'' Pero como son los dioses más fuertes tenían que saberlo, dijo Wiss.

'' Quiero en frente de mí a los ex mortales que resultaron ser superior a los dioses, dijo Zalama.

'' Acérquense hacia el gran y único creador del todo, dijo Daishinkan a lo que Goku y Jiren asienten.

'' Quien de ustedes es Son-Goku, el mortal que logro dominar la doctrina egoísta, creo que eres tu verdad, dijo Zalama señalando a Goku.

'' Si soy yo, como lo supo, dijo Goku.

'' No soy tonto, se todo sobre tu raza, además de que uno de mis 5 guerreros es uno de ustedes, solo que él es de una raza muy pura, además me di cuenta por la misma cola de mono que tienen, dijo Zalama.

'' Como dices, dijo Goku Bills quien había escuchado todo tuvo curiosidad.

'' Wiss de que está hablando, como que uno de sus 5 guerreros es un Saiyayin de una raza muy pura, dijo Bills.

'' No relacionado con su historia, una vez escuche decir a mi padre hace millones de años, sobre un Saiyayin que era superior inclusive a él, dijo Wiss para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Se habrá referido al Súper Saiyayin que dijo Shelong, pensó Bills.

'' Y tú eres jiren, un ser con habilidades devastadoras, que ponía temblar al dios Vermouth, debo decir que estoy sorprendido por todo esto, pero me enorgullece que mortales como ustedes hayan logrado superar a los dioses en poco tiempo, inclusive tu Son Goku, dijo Zalama.

'' Para mi es todo un honor Zalama-Sama, pero podía decirme acerca de ese Saiyayin que me dijo, pregunto Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No lo escuche Zalama-Sama, él es un adicto a las peleas, dijo Jiren.

'' Vamos no exageres Jiren, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien, ya como sea llegaran en cualquier momento, dijo Zalama

'' En cualquier momento, pensó Goku, pero el tanto como los dioses, pueden percibir un enorme poder, tanto como una enorme presión, un destello blanco apareció detrás de ellos, al dispersarse se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

'' Ellos son mis discípulos, yo los llamo los 5 guerreros santos, acompañado de los 4 Daioshines más fuertes de los 12 universos.

'' Hermanos, dijo Daishikan.

'' Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Nean, mejor conocida por los dioses y el maestro Zalama-Sama, como la diosa del amor, es un placer conocerlos nuevos dioses de la destrucción, dijo una chica de cabello blanco, una chica de cabello blanco con ojos purpuras, con enormes pechos Xd se presentó, hasta ahora conocida como Nean.

'' Yo soy Celenia, y soy una de las 5 Daishines, asistente de Nean, es un gusto conocerlos dioses de la destrucción, dijo un ángel guardián de enormes pechos y cabello largo esponjado.

'' Yo soy Anubis, el dios del inframundo multiversal, es un placer conocerlo dioses de la destrucción, dijo Anubis quien tenía una apariencia de perro, más bien está basado en los dioses de Egipto.

'' Yo soy Orus, el hermano de Anubis y guardián de las almas del inframundo multiversal, es un placer conocerlos dioses de la destrucción, se presentó un ser con cabeza de águila quien también está basado en los dioses de Egipto.

'' Yo soy Kolar, uno de los Daishines, soy asistente de los hermanos Orus y Anubis, es un placer conocerlos, dioses de la destrucción, se presentó Kolar.

'' Yo Soy Ciris, considerada como diosa dela alegría, porque siempre estoy así, es un placer conocerlos, se presentó una chica de cabello rosa largo, con un enrome pecho y cara hermosa.

'' Yo soy Durken, uno de los Daioshines asistente de Ciris, es un placer conocerlos dioses de la destrucción, dijo Durken.

'' Y yo soy Tam Anegi, considerado como el Dios de la sabiduría, es un placer conocerlos dioses de la destrucción, dijo este con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendió cuando ve la cola de Saiyayin que surge de Goku, y Goku también se sorprende, al ver su apariencia.

'' Y yo soy Koroto, Uno de los Daishines asistente de Tam Anegi, es un placer conocerlos dioses de la destrucción, dijo Koroto.

'' Unidos son llamados por mi como los 5 guerreros santos, dijo Zalama.

'' Quien es ese, acaso será el dios Saiyayin, dijo Bills mientra miraba a Anegi, al parecer Goku y este seguían viéndose, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, fijamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y Bueno! Mis queridos amigos, así finaliza el capítulo 5 de esta increíble historia, ay algunos que tenían muchas dudas, y se las voy a responder, el migate no Goku no es una transformación, es un estado, por lo que simplemente será utilizado cuando en todas las situaciones no será una transformación de Goku, y no se preocupen, solo estoy llevando a Goku a su dimensión en lo que avanza Shimai mao nou testament, Goku tendrá más chicas en el harem, quien sabe, tal vez dos de las 5 guerras santas estén interesadas, y pues bueno no daré más spoilers chicos, con esto me despido, si estas en mi canal deja tu like y comentario, y si no es así y es en fanfiction deja tu rewiv. Bueno con eso me despido amigos no veremos en un próximo capítulo. Chao perros.**

 **JA NE.**


	6. LA IRA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN GOKU

**Qué onda chicos y chicas de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, pero antes de empezar quiero decirles algo y aclarar puntos importantes. La primera es, que ya Goku tiene un harem, pocos son los que se han enterado, pero en anteriores capítulos los que supieron comprender bien las escenas románticas entre las chicas y Goku, ya todas son sus novias, el harem de Goku está conformado por, Ahri, quien es la chica principal de Goku ya que fue la primera en su corazón, Kongiku, Yuzuruha, Mio y Chisato, aún faltan dos chicas de Shinmai mau nou testament, para dejar el harem esta hay por el momento, no mencionare nombres, pero les daré pequeñas pistas, antes de que se lean el capítulo completo, ya que aparecerán en este capítulo, pues una es de cabello blanco, piel algo morena y pechos enormes y un buen trasero, la otra es una rubia tetona. Esa son las pistas que les deje, bueno ya saben por lo menos de quienes se tratan, si lo sabes ellas estarán el harem, y serán las únicas que ya faltaban, después las demás les pertenecen al ex Dios del harem Basara, digo ex Dios porque Goku ya le quito ese cargo y le sabe sacar más provecho Xd, como todos saben, bueno para los que sepan, la siguiente dimensión que visitara Goku, será la de Akame Ga kill, en donde Goku se ara de una cuantas elfas más Xd, y luego la otra dimensión será la de Omamori Himari, en donde Goku se ara de otra Kitsune así como lo es Ahri, y par de personajes sorpresas, varios de esos personajes aparecerán en este capítulo. También permítanme decir el poder destructivo que tiene Goku en este fanfic.**

 **GOKU EN ESTADO BASE SIN USAR EL KI DIVINO: CAPAZ DE CREAR SUPER NOVAS DE NIVELES PLANETARIOS MAS GRANDE QUE LA TIERRA, QUE PUEDEN DESTRUIR 5 PLANETAS SEGUIDOS.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYN NORMAL: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR EL SISTEMA SOLAR ENTERO.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN 2: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR LA GALAXIA ENTERA.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN 3: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR LA GALAXIA DEL NORTE, DEL SUR, DEL ESTE Y OESTE, OSEA LAS 4 VIA LACTEA DE LAS 4 GALAXIAS.**

 **GOKU ESTADO MAS HAYA DEL DIOS: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO ENTERO.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN DIOS ROJO: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR COMO MAXIMO 2 UNIVERSOS, YA QUE NO HAY GRAN DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL ESTADO MAS HAYA DEL DIOS Y EL SUPER SAIYAYI DIOS ROJO.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN BLUE: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR COMO MAXIMO 8 DE LOS 18 UNIVERSOS.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN BLUE CON EL KAIOKEN: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR COMO MAXIMO 10 UNIVERSOS.**

 **GOKU CON LA DOCTRINA EGOISTA: CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR TODO EL MULTIVERSO ENTERO.**

 **Ahora me dirán, que este Goku está más chetado que un personaje de Dragon ball af, pero si Bills y Champa con una simple pelea sin liberar su máximo poder fueron capaces de volar planetas con tan solo darles una patada, imagínate lo que les pasaría a sus universos si pelearan, aunque sea con su 40% de poder, sin dudan lo harían volar a ambos universos, Agradezco el apoyo que le dan a la teoría, por lo que voy hacer una cosa, y es saludar a todos los que me lo pidan, esto se verá en mi canal de youtube, lo digo para los que ven esta historia en fanfiction, y como último spoilers de la semana, solo quedan dos capítulos para finalizar con Shinmai mau nou testament pero creo que eso ya lo dije Xd, bueno ya sin más que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACIÓN, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 6: LA SORPRESA MÁS GRANDE DE GOKU Y JIREN, LOS 54 DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, ''LA IRA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION ANTE EL CLAN DE LOS HEROES''.**

En el capítulo anterior, vimos cómo los 5 guerreros santos se presentaron ante Goku y Jiren, quienes estaban estupefacto después de presenciar a los 5 guerreros más fuerte de todos los universos existentes, y ver a los 4 Daishines restantes hermanos de Daishinkan. Pero cuando Tam Anegi se presentó, al ver a Goku se quedó sorprendido, pero el más sorprendido era Goku sin olvidar el asombro de Bills, quien no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los 5 guerreros santos.

'' Todos ellos son mis guerreros más leales y cada uno de ellos, son tan poderosos como mi hijo Zeno-Sama, dijo Zalama quien se paró de su trono, la apariencia de este era de un namekuseiyin de color verde claro con un traje blanco, y varios adornos dorados, acompañado de una Os Dorada, lo que dijo dejo sorprendido hasta el mismo Bills quien ya no aguantaba las ganas de hablar.

'' Por nosotros los dioses no sabíamos, nada de esto, pregunto Bills con dudas.

'' Resulta que cuando visite el multiverso del este, se me olvido contarles a ustedes sobre la existencia de ellos, solo los otros dioses de la destrucción lo saben, ya que ellos tienen más tiempo que ustedes, los dioses de la destrucción del este, dijo Zalama para confusión de Bills, Goku y Jiren.

'' No entiendo, como que los otros dioses, que no se supone que somos los únicos dioses destructores a lo que me refiero es, que solo existimos 18 dioses destructores, dijo Jiren con dudas.

'' Sí que lo son, pero. Son los únicos dioses destructores del multiverso del este, dijo Wiss para sorpresa de los 3 dioses de la destrucción.

'' Creo que ya estoy comprendiendo, dijo Goku quien estaba sorprendido.

'' Ósea que existen, 4 multiversos más, dijo Bills quien también estaba comprendiendo la situación.

'' Así es, al igual como los Kaiosamas y supremos Kaiosamas, del este, del norte, del sur y del oeste, existen 3 multiversos con 12 universos cada uno, el más que posee es el multiverso del este, que posee 18 universos, explico Yiani.

'' En pocas palabras, existen 4 multiversos, y en 3 de ellos existen 12 universos, y en el del este existe 18, por lo que, en total, existen 54 dioses de la destrucción, dijo Daishinkan, para sorpresa de Bills, Goku y Jiren.

'' 54 Dioses de la destrucción, dijo Goku con sorprendido.

'' Zalama-sama, creo que sería mejor explicarle la situación, dijo Nean.

'' Tiene razón, Nean. Permítanme explicarle porque ustedes no sabían nada de esto, dijo Zalama quien empezó a contar todo.

'' Resulta que, el multiverso del este, había sido creado cuando los tres multiversos anteriores existían, yo cree 3 multiversos, y mi hijo Zeno Sama creo uno más solo porque vio que era divertido crear, pero como le gustaba exagerar un poco, hizo 6 universos más y por eso es que existen 18 universos en el multiverso del este. hace mucho se dio una reunión entre los 3 multiversos, pero eso ocurrió mil años antes de que el multiverso del este fuera creado, ni si quiera los otros dioses destructores de los otros universos saben que ustedes existen, dijo Zalama, haciendo comprender, la situación a Goku a Jiren y tanto a Bills.

'' Ya entiendo, ahora sí que me aclararon las cosas, pero porque no me habías dicho ante Wiss, dijo Bills a Wiss.

'' Simplemente se me olvido, jojoto, dijo Wiss riendo.

'' Zalama-sama, porque no organizamos otra reunión y hacemos un torneo de dioses destructores, al igual como hicieron el torneo de poder, su hijo Zeno-Sama, dijo Anubis.

'' Creo que sería divertido maestro, dijo Ciris con una sonrisa.

'' Siiiiiiiii, por favor, por favor Zalama-Sama, acepte quiero enfrentarme a más seres poderosos, por favor Zalama-Sama, dijo Goku con estrellitas en los ojos quien estaba hasta de rodillas, Zalama solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Oye Anegei, te hace recordar algo, dijo Zalama con una sonrisa nerviosa a Anegi, ya que él también era un adicto a las peleas, ya que también es un Saiyayin de raza súper dotada.

'' Si, mis sospechas fueron correctas, es un Saiyayin, pero ya yo controlo esos hábitos, malos de mi raza, por algo me dicen el dios de la sabiduría, dijo Anegi.

'' Es algo lindo Nean, le susurro Ciris al oído a Nean.

'' Algo así, pero no es tan evolucionado como lo es Tam Anegi, aun así, es algo lindo, puedo sentir que su corazón es puro y es muy inocente y su alma es muy pura, dijo Neam quien había vigilado a Goku y pudo verlo desde su alma, ya que ella era la diosa del amor y de la evolución, al igual que Ciris quien también tenía esas capacidades, de echo cada guerrero santo tiene esas capacidades, pero Nean es especial ya que ella puede ver desde más haya y puede ayudar a seres a evolucionar completamente.

'' Que están diciendo hermanas, puedo escucharlas, dijo Orus quien podía escuchar todo lo que se decían Nean y Ciris, alarmándolas y poniéndolas roja de la vergüenza.

'' Oye dios guardián de almas cabeza de águila, no te metas en lo que no te importa, grito Nean enojada.

'' Como me dijiste, orejas de elfa, grito Orus a Nean con una vena en la frente, ambos se miraban fijamente, con una vena en la frente, una pequeña corriente eléctrica salía de sus miradas, pero Anegi lo toma de la oreja ambos.

'' Aah, que haces tú simio evolucionado, dijo Orus adolorido.

'' Suéltame estúpido Mono, dijo Neam.

'' Ya dejen de decir groserías, no puedo creer que nosotros seámonos hermanos, por lo menos no lo somos de las entrañas, pero por lo menos pueden dejar de arrojarse insultos, uno al otro, parecen niños sin remedios y no dioses, dijo Tam Anegi con una mirada que mostraba vergüenza por lo niños tontos que podían llegar a ser sus hermanos.

'' Oye quien habla, el ex dios adictos a las peleas, que solo era parecido a un mono sin sentido común que solo le gustaba pelear, dijo Ciris, a Tam Anegi, el cual se molestó.

'' Oye tu cabello con color de fruta, no te he mencionado, exclamo Anegi enojado, mientras soltaba a Orus y Nean.

'' Como me llamaste Mono, dijo Ciris, con una mirada fría, al parecer la diosa de la alegría no cuadraba en su nombre ya que no mostraba esa expresión, Anegi y Ciris se miraban fijamente con una vena en la frente, hasta que Anubis intervino tomándolos por lo oreja.

'' Ya es suficiente, avergüenzan a nuestro maestro, dijo Anubis con seriedad.

'' Aah, No empieces hablar cabeza de perro, dijo Anegi.

'' Suéltame, perro come huesos, dijo Ciris, al parecer los 5 guerreros santos empezaron a discutir entre sí, Zalama solo se puso una mano en la frente, mientras que Bills, Goku y Jiren, veían todo con una cara de Watafack. Los 4 Daishiones quienes eran los maestros de los 5 guerreros santos, se sentían avergonzados porque parecían niños inmaduros.

'' Ya es suficiente, gritaron los 4 Daioshines haciendo paralizar a los 5 guerreros santos.

'' Que males hábitos tienen ni los dioses de la destrucción se comportan de esa manera, dijo Koroto.

'' Solo avergüenzan a su maestro y a nuestro señor con su comportamiento inapropiado, dijo Celenia.

'' No son dignos de llamarse dioses, el comportamiento es muy importante, dijo Kolar.

'' Compórtense de una mejor manera, dijo Durken, los 5 guerreros santos recuperaron su postura, Nean y Ciris solo se pusieron de brazos cruzados y dieron una mirada algo molesta.

'' Eso no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, acepta mi petición, Zalama-sama, dijo Goku quien se volvió a poner de rodillas para que Zalama aceptara su petición.

'' No tienes remedio Goku-san, dijo Yiani poniéndose una vena en la frente.

 **PAM,** al parecer, los dioses Bills y Jiren, le dieron un coscorrón en la frente a Goku.

'' Loco adicto a las peleas, acaso quieres poner en riesgos a los 4 multiversos enteros, gritaron ambos dioses destructores ya que creían que la ambición de Goku lo iba a poner en riesgo otra vez.

'' Han cometido un gran error en pegarle a Son Goku, dijo Zalama quien al parecer veía al frente con una mirada de absoluto terror, mientras sudaba a mares, Bills y Jiren al ver a Zalama de esa forma, sintieron un bajón de temperatura en el ambiente, ya que pudieron sentir 2 intenciones asesinas de alto nivel, al boletar detenidamente pudieron notar, que tanto Nean con Ciris, emanaban una aura asesina, una de color rosa y otra de blanca celeste, que hasta los mismos Tam Anegi, Anubis y Orus se tuvieron que apartar de ellas.

'' Porque le pegaron, preguntaron ambas mientras se acercaban a los dioses lentamente, los cuales se alarmaron y ninguno podían decir ninguna palabra, cabe decir que Yiani estaba enojada porque no le gusta que le peguen a Goku, pero esto ya era algo extremo.

'' No-Nosotros, trato de decir Bills, pero no tenía palabras que decir.

'' Eso no es correcto, dijo Ciris algo enojada.

'' Dioses Bills y Jiren, si fuera ustedes empezaran a correr desde ahora, dijo Anegi algo horrorizado.

'' Le hacemos caso Jiren, pregunto Bilis a Jiren.

'' No puedo moverme de aquí por la presión, dijo Jiren horrorizado, Nean quedo frente a Bills y Ciris quedo frente a Jiren.

'' No lo vuelvan hacer, dijeron ambas con una sonrisa maligna dándoles un toque con sus dedos a Bills y Jiren en la frente, mandándolos a volar a una velocidad increíble, haciendo un oyó en el muro, los hermanos de Nean y Ciris estaban con cara de Watafack por lo que vieron, pero el más sorprendido era Goku, Yiani estaba sorprendida al igual que los Daioshines, los dos Zeno-Sama solo reían porque lo vieron divertido.

Después de un momento, vemos a Bills y Jiren con una cicatriz en la frente, mientras que Goku estaba como el puto amo, hablando con Tam Anegi, Nean y Ciris hablaban entre ellas, Wiss y Yiani estaban hablando, Zalama, los dos Zeno-Sama junto con los Daioshines, estaban llegando a una decisión sobre si aprobar el torneo o no en otro cuarto.

'' Así que tú también eres un Saiyayin, pregunto Goku a Anegi.

'' Tal como lo dices, yo soy un Saiyayin, dijo Anegi.

'' Pero porque eres tan diferente, pregunto Goku.

'' A que te refieres, te refieres a mi apariencia, bueno, eso es fácil de explicar, resulta que yo si evolucione completamente, dijo Tam Anegi.

'' A que te refieres con evolucionar, pregunto Goku.

'' Yo pertenezco a una raza súper dotada que se extinguió hace millones de años, pertenecía al universo 7 del este al igual que tú, y soy el único Saiyayin de raza súper dotada que existe, para que entiendas mejor, has escuchado hablar de la leyenda del Súper Saiyayin dios, pregunto Anegi.

'' Si he escuchado, el Súper Saiyayin dios fue un mito entre los Saiyayins que termino siendo eliminado por los Saiyayines malvados, por el límite de tiempo de la transformación, respondió Goku.

'' Ese Saiyayin, era yo, yo fui el primero en alcanzar esa fase, pero no morí como decía en la historia. Al estar entre la vida y la muerte, decidí, autodestruirme, para poder vencer a los Saiyayines malvados, yo alcancé la transformación por mi cuenta, no dependí de nadie, aunque tuve un gran maestro que me enseño que los Saiyayines, teníamos poderes increíbles. Cuando creí a ver muerto junto con los otros Saiyayines, estaba en un lugar extraño, desperté inconsciente en este palacio, en donde fui entrenado y aceptado por el Gran Zalama, y me nombro uno de los 5 guerreros santos, gracias a él, pudo evolucionar de forma completa y desbloquear todo el potencial que tenía dentro, yo fui el primer discípulo de Zalama, aunque él me considera como su hijo, al igual que con los otros 4 hermanos que tengo, concluyo Anegi.

'' Increíble, debiste de ser de una raza súper pura para poder conseguir el Súper Saiyayin dios por tu cuenta, yo tuve que pasar como por muchas cosas para poder lograr el poder que tengo, dijo Goku.

'' Me gustaría probar que tan lejos has llegado, dijo Anegi.

'' De verdad, quieres pelear contra mí, pregunto Goku a Anegi.

'' De que hablan los Saiyayines, dijo Nean quien se acercaba junto con Ciris.

'' Al parecer, se están llevan bien, que raro que no se piden pelea una al otro, dijo Ciris con una expresión divertida.

'' No todo es pelear, diosa Ciris, dijo Goku.

'' También podemos hablar normalmente como cualquier persona normal, dijo Anegi con una expresión algo molesta.

'' Tampoco es para que te lo tomes a pecho, hermano Anegi, dijo Nean riendo.

'' También queremos conocer al Dios Son Goku, ya que puedes notar, tiene un corazón puro y un alma tan limpia, que merece ser conocida por los dioses, dijo Nean.

'' Si, puede ver todo eso dentro de él, dijo Anegi.

'' Que vieron que cosa dentro de mí, dijo Goku confundido.

'' Tenemos la capacidad de ver, el corazón, y las almas de cualquier animal, persona o dios, lo que vimos dentro de ti fue algo muy puro y digno de ser admirado, esta vez explico Ciris.

'' Jeje, pues entonces gracias, es un honor, si viene de parte de las chicas santas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Oye también queríamos felicitarte, por la increíble pelea que diste en el torneo de poder, dijo Nean, para sorpresa de Goku ya que no sabía que ellos vieron la pelea.

'' Que. Ustedes también vieron el torneo de poder, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Si, no lo mostraron cuando nos despertaron, al parecer tuviste dificultad para dominar la doctrina egoísta, dijo esta vez Anegi.

'' Si algo así, pero por suerte pude dominarla, aunque tuve varios intentos fallidos, pero al final termine dominándola a la perfección, dijo Goku con una sonrisa que expresaba determinación.

'' Me sorprende, que alguien como tú, pudiera dominarla en tan poco tiempo, a Anegi le llevo 3000 años dominar la doctrina egoísta, dijo Ciris para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Eso me era complicado al principio, dijo Anegi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

'' Si entendemos, pero para tratarse de un Saiyayin de raza súper dotada, es algo ilógico, dijo Ciris.

'' Resulta que Anegi no le presto mucha atención dominar esa técnica, además él estaba más concentrado en evolucionar al 100%, que dominar la doctrina egoísta, dijo Nean.

'' Puedes explicarme eso de la evolución Saiyayin, dijo Anegi.

'' Para evolucionar al 100%, necesitas la cola que nos representa, y controlar tu forma ozuaro al 100%, dijo Anegi.

'' Y cómo puedo controlar, la forma del Ozauro, para poder evolucionar al igual que tú, pregunto Goku.

'' Para eso necesitarías la ayuda de Nean, ya que ella es la diosa de la evolución, dijo Ciris.

'' También, aún sigo evolucionando, aún no he llegado al 100%; de mi evolución completa, dijo Nean.

'' Eso significa que te aras más poderosa, pregunto Goku.

'' Tal como lo dices, dijo Nean, eso hizo que Goku se pusiera más interesado, ya que cuando se hablaba de Ceres poderosos se ponía de metiche, pero todos rompieron sus conversaciones, cuando una luz dorada, apareció en el centro de la sala, y al dispersarse, dejo revelar al dios Dragón Zalama, y al consejo de los 5 Daioshines junto con sus hijos los dos Zeno-sama.

'' Hemos llegado a una conclusión, dijo Daishinkan.

'' Tanto como la reunión, y el torneo de los 4 multiversos se llevarán a cabo, pero no será en equipo, más bien será eliminatorio, al igual que como el torneo anterior, pero solo las reglas cambiaron, y es que no habrá nada que arriesgar, dijo Zalama, para alivio de Bills y Jiren.

'' No habrá reglas, pregunto, Goku.

'' Claro que no, ni nada que perder, dijo Zalama.

'' El que pierda no recibirá nada a cambio, pero el ultimo que gane, se llevara un premio, enorme, dijo el Daioshin Koroto.

'' El ganador, tendrá la voluntad, de convertirse en un guerrero santo, dijeron ambos Zenos-Samas, con su típica expresión divertida, pero tanto como los ángeles, los dioses destructores y los 5 guerreros santos, se sorprendieron.

'' Siiiiii, esto será increíble, dijo Goku con una gran determinación.

'' Cuando empieza el torneo, pregunto Jiren.

'' Dentro de 6 meses, dijo la Daishin Celenia.

'' Un momento, pero si solo existen, 12 universos en tres multiversos, y existen 18 universo en uno, como van a participar todos los dioses de la destrucción, pregunto Bills.

'' Es simple, en los otros multiversos hay mortales que tiene el nivel de los dioses, voy a crear 6 universos en los otros tres multiversos, para que, de esa forma, estén todos igualados, y yo pueda seleccionar a 6 guerreros de cada multiverso, para que así, el torneo se lleve a cabo en números pares, dijo Zalama.

'' En total seria 72 dioses de la destrucción, dijo Wiss.

'' Para eso el torneo tendría que realizarse en un vacío infinito, para que los multiversos no se vean afectados por el poder, dijo Cherti.

'' Un lugar similar como al mundo de la nada, de hecho, sería un buen lugar para realizar el torneo, dijo Yiani.

'' No se preocupen, de eso yo me encargo, dijo Zalama.

'' Con este aviso, pueden regresar a sus labores como dioses de la destrucción, pueden retirarse, dijo la Daishin Celenia.

'' Esto es increíble, más sujetos fuertes con que pelear, será impresionante, dijo Goku.

'' Espero que ganes el torneo Goku-san, dijo Ciris poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Goku.

'' Te deseamos la mejor de la suerte, no sé qué tan poderosos pueden ser los dioses de los otros multiversos, pero si ganas, podrás entrenar con los 5 guerreros santos, dijo Nean, poniéndole la mana en el otro hombro de Goku.

'' Si ganas, podrás pelear contra mí, dijo Anegi.

'' Tratare de ganar, para poder enfrentarme a ti, dios de la sabiduría, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Puedes llamar Anegi, dijo Anegi.

'' Ese Goku, ya llamo la atención, de 3 guerreros santos, dijo Bills quien estaba con Jiren.

'' Típico de Son Goku, dijo Jiren cerrando los ojos, los dioses Anubis y Orus se le acercaron a Bills.

'' Le deseamos, suerte en el torneo, no se contengan y peleen con todo su poder desde un principio, dijo Orus.

'' Los dioses de los otros multiversos, tienen un nivel de pelea comparado con los de ustedes los del multiverso del este, aunque no sé exactamente qué tan poderosos son, pueden ser más fuertes o más débiles, dijo Anubis.

Bills y Jiren asintieron con la cabeza y dieron las gracias.

'' Momento más tarde vemos a Daishinkan-sama junto con los Zeno-samas, Goku, jiren y Bills con sus respectivos ángeles quienes tenían formado un circulo, todos se encontraban fuera del palacio.

'' Nos volveremos a ver hijos míos, dijo Zalama despidiéndose de sus hijos.

'' Adiós padre, gritaron ambos a coros.

'' Nos volveremos a ver dioses de la destrucción, y ángeles guardianes, dijo Zalama a los demás y ellos también le devolvieron los adioses, de esa forma todos desaparecieron en un resplandor.

'' Fue algo interesante, ver a esos nuevos dioses, pensó Zalama.

Momentos más después en el palacio de Zeno-Sama, vemos que ya todos han llegado al palacio de Zeno-Sama.

'' Bueno, ya saben, el torneo se efectuará dentro de 6 meses, les recomiendo que se prepare si algunos de ustedes quieren pertenecer a la elite de dioses más poderosa que existe, dijo Daishinkan.

'' Yo voy a entrenar un poco más, quiero perfeccionar algo que he estado entrenando desde que viaje al universo 18, dijo Goku.

'' Siempre trayendo sorpresas Goku-san, me pregunto qué sorpresa nos darás en el torneo de los 72 dioses de la destrucción, dijo Bills.

'' Por lo menos no vamos a poner en riegos nuestros universos, por lo que podemos estar tranquilos y solo entrenar, dijo Jiren.

'' Usted va a entrenar Jiren-Sama, le pregunto Cherti el Ángel guardián de Jiren a él.

'' Quisiera que me enseñaras eso de la doctrina egoísta, yo también la he intentado hacer, pero aun no la perfecciono, por lo que me gustaría que me la enseñaras más afondo, dijo Jiren.

'' Usted también quisiera perfeccionar la doctrina egoísta Bills-sama, pregunto Wiss a Bills.

'' Solo lo are porque no me gusta ser el tercero ni el segundo, dijo Bills con arrogancia.

'' Ya regresen a sus labores como dioses, dijo Daishinkan.

'' Nos vemos Bills-sama, dijo Goku despidiéndose de los Zeno-sama.

''' Adiós, dijeron ambos, de esa forma lo dioses desaparecieron juntos con sus ángeles.

'' Ahora si nuestro padre, es genial, unos torneos de dioses destructores serán increíbles, dijeron ambos Zenos-Samas.

'' Solo falta esperar los 6 meses, Zeno-sama, dijo Daishinkan.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO**

Mientras tanto con Goku y Yiani, ellos iban de regreso a su respectivo universo.

'' Esta emocionado Goku-san, dijo Yiani a lo que Goku solo da una sonrisa.

'' Claro que sí, pero me quede con muchas dudas, dijo Goku.

'' A que dudas se refiere, pregunto Yiani.

'' No sabía, que aun podía evolucionar más de la cuenta, o más de lo que tenía pensado, Anegi me revelo que existe una evolución, que se obtiene mediante la cola, dijo Goku.

'' Eso es algo que vamos a descubrir juntos, dijo Yiani con una sonrisa.

'' Si, lo vamos hacer, pero ahora que, lo pienso, duramos 8 horas fuera de la dimensión Neida, cuantos días fueron, en hay pregunto Goku.

'' Si por días se refiero, solo fueron 2, dijo Yiani.

'' Que bueno que fue poco, dijo Goku, de esa forma Yiani aumento la velocidad.

Cuando Goku y Yiani, aparecieron en la ciudad, pudieron notar que había una barrera verde.

'' Que es este barrero, dijo Goku confundido.

'' Al parecer los chicos están peleando, dijo Yiani señalándole a Goku a bajo.

'' Como dijiste, dijo Goku sorprendido.

Banishing Shift, ese fue un grito de Basara, quien, con un ataque, hizo desaparecer a un tigre gigante.

'' Todo termino, dijo un chico de cabello castaño largo mientras marcaba un numero con su teléfono.

'' Vamos, mátame, dijo un chico a Basara, tenía cabello rubio.

'' Somos amigos de la infancia, dijo Basara.

'' No digas estupideces, hace cinco años, desapareciste a nuestros viejos amigos, acaba conmigo tan bien, dijo el chico parándose del suelo, '' con tu habilidad, maldito grito el chico enojado.

'' Debería de ser fácil para alguien que esté del lado de la hija del rey demonio, grito el chico a Basara enojado, pero Mio le da una tremenda cachetada, dejándole la marca.

'' De verdad crees que son los únicos con recuerdos dolorosos, de verdad creen Basara podría olvidar lo que todos ustedes recuerdan, grito Mio enojado.

'' Mio-Mio-sama cálmese, trato de calmar Maria a Mio.

'' Este imbécil se merece unos cuantos puñetazos, dijo Mio queriéndose agarrar a puñetazos, con el chico, pero era detenida por Maria.

'' Cada vez, que vengas por Mio, te voy a detener, dijo Basara para sorpresa de Mio.

'' Oni-chan, dijo Mio orgullosa de Basar.

'' Yo también lo voy a detener se escuchó la voz de Goku, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

'' Esa voz es de, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Si es el, ha regresado, sabía que no me dejaría sola, dijo Mio con una voz de felicidad, todos los demás chicos que pertenecían a la facción de los héroes se acercaron a su amigo.

'' De quien es esa voz, y porque están tan contentos, pregunto el chico rubio, de repente Goku junto con Yiani había aparecido detrás de Basara, Mio y Maria.

'' No-no puede ser, dijo Yuuki aterrada.

'' Quien es el Yuuki, pregunto el castaño de pelos largos.

'' Goku-san, dijo Mio corriendo hacia Goku, dándole un fuerte abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero lo que no sabía Mio, era que Goku estaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y una mirada seria.

'' Goku-sempai, te demoraste dos días, cuando pensé que eran semanas, dijo Basara.

'' Estos chicos son miembros del clan de los héroes, nosotros estábamos, Maria iba a decir algo más, pero Goku hablo.

'' Ya sé quiénes son, dijo Goku con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

'' Como que sabes quienes somos, dijo una chica de cabello largo con pelo azul atado a una cola de caballo.

'' Eso lo sé porque lo he estado observando, y pude leer a través de la mente de Mio, todo lo que paso, mientras yo no estaba, dijo Goku sin perder su postura, Mio dejo de abrazar a Goku ya que se encontró la forma extraña en que actuaba.

'' Que tienes Goku-san, pregunto Mio algo confusa.

'' Él, nos, va, a, matar. Dijo Yuuki en puro Shock y en el miedo absoluto, ya que sintió una fuerte intención asesina proviniendo de Goku, de repente toda la barrera que cubría la ciudad había desaparecido, y la ciudad entera empezó a temblar, Mio se alejó de Goku por el miedo que tenia ya que vio como Goku, tenía una especie de aura blanca, y al abrir sus ojos, estaban sin pupila alguna. Los chicos al ver esa imagen de Goku, se asustaron, y Maria se desmayó por la enorme intención asesina que provenía de Goku, Basara fue en su ayuda.

'' Que clase de poder es este, dijo el de cabello castaño en el absoluto terror.

'' Quien diablos es ese sujeto, dijo el chico rubio en el miedo absoluto.

'' El, es, Son Goku. El dios de la destrucción. dijo Yuuki, para sorpresa de los chicos.

'' Ustedes. Querían, matar. a mi querida Mio. eso es un castigo que yo, el dios de la destrucción cobro con la muerte absoluta. Han metido la mano en donde no debieron meterla. Goku alzo su mano y con un dedo, creo una súper nova, que contenía el poder suficiente para destruir los planetas cercanos a la tierra, la chica de pelo azul atado a una cola de caballo, se había desmayado, por la enorme intención asesina de Goku.

'' Lamentablemente. Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. dijo Goku, todos estaban espantados por lo que dijo Goku, Yuuki había caído de rodillas al suelo, ya que podía sentir como todo ese poder salía de Goku.

'' Si la muerte es la opción para aquellos que rompen las reglas del hombre. Entonces es más necesaria para aquel que rompa las leyes de los dioses. dijo Goku todos se alarmaron y solo estaba frisados del miedo.

'' Go-Goku-san, espera, dijo Mio, pero Goku no le hacía caso.

'' Goku-sempai, deténgase por favor, dijo Basara alarmado, pero Goku seguía sin hacer caso alguno. Mio corrió hacia Goku abrazándolo, pero corrió un riesgo intenso, ya que a pesar de que Goku no usara el ki de los dioses, el aura podía desintegrar a Mio si Goku seguía emanándola.

'' Goku-san, por favor detente, dijo Mio, abrazando a Goku, quien al sentir el cálido abrazo que le daba Mio, empezó a disminuir su poder.

'' Goku-san, ya basta, si sigues liberando poder, destruirás la ciudad entera, y vas a desintegrar el cuerpo de Mio, dijo Yiani, Goku rápidamente se detuvo, pero Mio había caído desmayada, ya que su cuerpo no resistió el poder que emanaba a Goku.

'' Lo siento Mio, dijo Goku cargando a Mio al estilo princesa.

'' Se desmayó por acercase demasiado a usted mientras emanaba esa aura, dijo Basara, quien tenía cargada a Maria.

''Lo lamento fui un tonto al enojarme, solo espero que no la afecte mucho, dijo Goku volviendo su mirada hacia al clan de los héroes.

'' Si ustedes tratan de acercarse a Mio otra vez, borrare hasta sus almas de la existencia misma, incluso a ti Yuuki, no creí que fuera a traicionar a los chicos de esta forma, dijo Goku algo enojado.

'' Espere Goku-san, no tiene porque actual así con ellos, tal vez trataron de matar a Mio, pero es natural entre el clan de los héroes y los demonios, pero yo la protegí, dijo Basara.

'' Y lo hiciste bien Basara-san, puedo ser su amigo, pero si se atreven a quitarle, aunque sea un pelo a Mio, los voy a matar, dijo Goku con una voz fría.

'' Disculpe nuestra incumbencia, además matar a la Reyna demonio si razón alguna, afectaría nuestra relación que los dioses y los espíritus, de todas formas, no lo íbamos hacer, pero ya nos vamos, dijo el de pelo castaño.

'' Que dijiste, dijo el rubio, pero el castaño intervino.

'' No tiene caso pelear con él, ya viste que es capaz de destruir todo el mundo si se le da la gana, así que mejor va manos, dijo el castaño haciendo entrar en razón al rubio.

'' Yuuki, no tienes por qué irte, al igual que tu hermana, dijo Basara.

'' Lo siento Basara-san, pero tengo que irme, fue un placer volver a verte a ver, dijo Yuuki retirándose con su hermana junto con los demás miembros, de esa forma desaparecieron y la ciudad volvió a la normalidad.

'' Mejor vayamos a casa, Basara-san, dijo Goku, Basara estaba algo deprimido porque Yuuki se fue, pero de todas formas acepta, y desapareció del lugar junto con los demás.

Más tarde esa misma noche, vemos a Mio quien estaba durmiendo inconsciente en su cama mientras que Goku estaba al lado de ella.

'' A estado 3 horas sin despertar, espero que no la haya afectado tanto mi poder, pensó Goku algo preocupado, pero sale de sus pensamientos cuando ve que alguien abre la puerta, al voltear su cabeza, vio que se trataba de Basara.

'' Como sigo Mio, pregunto Basara a Goku.

'' Sus signos vitales están en buen estado, solo está dormida, dijo Goku.

'' Porque regreso Yiani-san otra vez a su dimensión, pregunto Basara.

'' Me dijo que tenía que regresar ya que tiene una reunión con los otros ángeles guardianes, dijo Goku.

'' Ya ve, dijo Basara para luego pensar algo.

'' Goku-sempia, porque se enojó tanto con los chicos del clan de los héroes, pregunto Basara.

'' Eso ni yo mismo lose. Pero por lo que pude ver dentro de la mente de Mio, vi todo lo que habían pasado y cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de los chicos de la facción de los héroes. Cuando supe que su intención era matar a Mio, me enoje tanto, que quise desaparécelos a los 4, pero lo que más me dejo sorprendido, fue que Yuuki nos traicionara de esa forma, eso fue lo que me molesto aun más. Pero pude ver dentro de ella, que solo lo hacía por ti Basara, y que no quería matar a Mio, si no la quería ayudar, con esas palabras Goku concluyo, dejando algo pensativo a Basara, además de triste.

'' Lo malo es que creo que jamás voy a poder ver a Yuuki de nuevo, me preocupan ella y su hermana, ya que éramos amigos desde nuestra infancia, dijo Basara, en ese instante Mio empezó a despertar.

'' En donde estoy, que paso, pregunto Mio quien estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, Goku y Basara se acercaron a Mio.

'' Como te sientes Mio, pregunto Basara.

'' Me siento bien, pero sentí que moría, dijo Mio, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

'' Eso fue porque te acercaste demasiado y mi aura te afecto mucho, dijo Goku.

'' Es cierto, por tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, pude a ver muerto inútil, será mejor que sepas controlar tu ira, dijo Mio algo molesta, para luego pasar a una cara de timidez. '' Aunque debo decir que estabas muy enojado porque ellos querían matarme, y tu trataste de defenderme, ese fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya Basara-san, me había salvado, no tenías por qué ponerte tan enojado, dijo Mio algo sonrojada.

'' Jeje lo siento, te prometo que jamás lo volveré hacer, dijo Goku con una cálida sonrisa.

'' Me alegra saber que estas bien, ahora voy a ver si Maria también despertó, ya que ella se desmayó por la enorme intención asesina de Goku, dijo Basara, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Goku y a Mio solos.

'' De verdad lo siento Mio, al intentar protegerte, pude a verte matado, dijo Goku bajando la mirada, pero Mio pone la mano en su rostro y lo mira con una cálida sonrisa.

'' Descuida, lo hiciste por querer protegerme, tus palabras y tu enojo, es una prueba de lo que me dices es cierto, tú me quieres, y también me quieres proteger, dijo Mio con una sonrisa cálida.

'' No volveré a dejarte sola de nuevo Mio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Mas te vale o te matare cien veces, pero mañana espero que cumplas tu promesa, dijo Mio para confusión de Goku.

'' Que promesa, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Tan solo han pasado dos días y ya te olvidaste, dijo Mio algo enojada, haciendo alarmar a Goku, de inmediato se acordó de la promesa que le hizo a Mio, y era que cuando regresaran, ambos tenían una cita.

'' Ya me acuerdo, te prometí que te invitaría a salir, dijo Goku.

'' cuando te fuiste, Basara y Yuuki tuvieron una, en donde yo lo acompañaba como una simple nada, solo iba con Maria, pero me sentía mal porque no estaba contigo, dijo Mio algo enojada.

'' Lo siento de verdad, pero te prometo que mañana, vas a tener la mejor cita de tu vida, dijo Goku con determinación, haciendo que Mio diera una sonrisa ya que ella sabía que lo que decía Goku era cierto.

'' Si viene de ti tengo que creerte, pero una pregunta más que paso con Yiani-san, pregunto Mio.

'' Tuvo que regresar porque tiene una reunión de ángeles, pero antes les dije que le íbamos a dar una sorpresa, a ustedes, dijo Goku.

'' Que sorpresa pregunto Mio.

Un momento afuera de la casa, Goku estaba con los chicos a fuera de la casa, los tres tenían los ojos vendados.

'' Goku-san, porque estamos fuera de la casa, además ya es de noche, dijo Maria.

'' Solo esperen a que yo les diga que se quiten las vendas dijo Goku mientras se ponía frente de la casa.

'' Que sorpresa, nos tendrá preparada Goku-san, pregunto Basara.

'' No lose, pero algo bueno tiene que ser, dijo Mio.

'' Bien chicos ya pueden quitarse las vendas, ahora observen la casa, dijo Goku, los chicos se quitaron las vendas, y al hacerlo se quedaron con los ojos como plato, y con la mandíbula desencajada ya que se toparon con una enorme sorpresa.

'' Que tal su nueva casa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero los chicos seguían con cara de Watafack, ya que la casa había sido remodelada, ahora era una casa de 5 pisos.

'' Como fue y cuando, hiciste eso, dijo Basara en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Lo hicimos yo y Yiani, cuando ustedes estaban adentro, descuiden las personas creen que siempre esta casta estuvo aquí, por lo que es normal para ellos, acéptenlo como un pequeño regalo, por parte de nosotros los dioses, dijo Goku.

'' Mi padre se quedará sin palabra, y va a creer que me saque la lotería, dijo Basara aun sorprendido.

'' Ser un dios es increíble, dijo Maria emocionada.

'' Son 5-5 pisos, dijo Mio sorprendida.

'' Goku-san, gracias por el regalo, pero no era necesario, dijo Basara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' De todas formas no lo acepto devueltas, por lo que es toda tuya Basara.

'' Ve el lado bueno Basara-san, ahora ay más sitios en donde tú y yo podemos escondernos y hacer cosas pervertidas, dijo Maria tomando del brazo a Basara y lo puso rojo de la vergüenza.

'' No digas estupideces súcubo, dijo Basara algo nervioso y enojado.

Momentos después, podemos observar a Goku quien estaba en su habitación acostado y pensando algo.

'' Con que los dioses de la destrucción de los otros multiversos, no puedo esperar a que pasen los 6 meses, pero antes tengo que terminar mi labor, por suerte no me llevara nada de tiempo, también estoy sorprendido de que un Saiyayin pueda superar el poder de Daishinkan-sama y este igualado con el miso Zeno-sama, con esto me he dado cuenta de que nosotros los Saiyayines somos una raza sin limitaciones algunas, y yo voy hacer todo lo posible por estar al nivel de Tan Anegi, el dios de la sabiduría, pensó Goku con una sonrisa, pero sale de sus pensamientos, cuando alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

'' Goku-san soy yo, puedo pasar, esa era la voz de Mio.

'' Si, puedes pasar Mio, dijo Goku, a lo que Mio entre, Goku se quedó sorprendido ya que Mio, estaba en ropa interior.

'' Que-Que, es esto Mio, porque estas vestida de esa manera, dijo Goku algo sonrojado.

'' Goku-san, quiero que esta noche, sea especial para los dos, así que, por favor, házmelo. A Goku se les ancharon los ojos, cuando escucho esas palabras provenir de la boca de Mio, quien aún tenía la maraca de maldición de súcubo, pero no la afectaba en nada. Mio se lanzó contra Goku, quedando ella enzima de Goku.

'' Mio, no tienes por qué hacer esto conmigo, dijo Goku en perdida de sus palabras y algo sonrojado.

'' Pero yo si lo necesito, quiero que me demuestres que me amas, dijo Mio empezando a besar a Goku, de esa forma ambos empezaron a besarse y darse carisias dándose una noche intensa entre los dos, y ya saben lo que paso en toda la noche Xd, Rap virginidad de Mio, ya que le partieron la madre.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos changos o amigos de youtube o fanfiction espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, sé que duro poco, pero esto era solo un capítulo de relleno, ya que solo faltan dos capítulos más para finalizar con la dimensión de este anime y pasarnos Akame Ga kill, déjenme decirles que yo tampoco no puedo esperar por hacer que Goku aparezca en Akame Ga kill, ya que esa dimensión si tiene problemas, si se preguntan en Akame Ga kill no habrá muertes de ningún héroe, si no de los villanos, ni tampoco Chelsea, ella estará en el Harem de nuestro dios Goku, y al puto que la mato, tendrá el doble de la muerte de lo él le hizo a ella, en la muerte del asesino de Chelsea, seré lo más sádico posible, pero repito Chelsea no morirá si no que estará en el Harem de Goku ni ningún otro personaje más, ni los amigos de Tatsumi van a morir. Ese es el spoiler de Akme Ga kill, pero se estarán preguntando porque no publique el lemon en este capítulo entre Goku y Mio, y eso es porque voy a publicar las escenas lemon a parte, ósea si en un capital hay Lemon no lo publicare en el mismo capítulo si no aparte en otro documento, o en otro video. Y dicho eso me despido amigos, nos veremos en el próximo video, recuerden que para la semana que viene, llega la segunda temporada del Saiyan Goku dxd, pero voy a decir algo, y es que dije-+++++++++++++++ que Medaka aparecería en ese fanfic, pero llegue a la conclusión de que eso no será posible, ya que el anime de Medaca box aparecerá en esta historia, además sería demasiado para tratarse de un cruce entre Goku y High school dxd, ya que puse también el Anime de Momoyo en el. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amigos, con esto se despide su amigo Luis, y como Usuario Luis dbz dxd. JA NE.**


	7. GOKU Y MIO ESCENA LEMON

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de YouTube o fanfiction, os espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que, en este nuevo video o nueva publicación, les traigo la escena lemon de Goku y Mio, como les dije anteriormente voy a publicar las escenas lemon después de un capítulo que lo contenga, por lo que hoy estoy cumpliendo. A los que me pidieron saludos en youtube, sus saludos se darán en el próximo capítulo de Goku el dios de la destrucción, también recordando, que ya solo quedan dos capítulos de Shinmai mao nou testament para finalizar con ese anime, y pasarnos a Akame Ga kill, de verdad ya quiero terminar con Shinmai mao nou testament, por lo que tratare de publicar los capítulos de Goku el dios de la destrucción lo más pronto posible. Dicho eso, recuerda disfrutar de esta publicación.**

 **Advertencia: Esta escena es totalmente lemon a lo que me refiero que esto es una escena totalmente sexual, y le pertenece a una escena del capítulo anterior, se recomienda leer el capítulo 6 para entender esta parte. No nos hacemos responsable si esto provoca ajusticiadas de ganso, destrozadas de ganso, y pescuezo de rotos de ganso, atiéndete a las consecuencias de escuchar o leer esta parte. Dicho eso empecemos.**

Mio estaba encima de Goku en tan solo ropa interior de color roja, Goku no tenía palabras que decir, ya que no podía creer, que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Mio.

'' Mio no tienes que hacer esto conmigo, dijo Goku todavía en su asombro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Mio, la cual estaba ruborizada y con su cabello suerte si nada atado, Goku al ver fijamente a la cara de Mio, pudo notar la verdadera belleza.

'' Goku-san, yo si necesito esto, quiero que me demuestres que me amasy por eso te pido, que me hagas el amor, que hagas de esta noche una sola especial para los dos, dijo Mio con un tremendo rubor en sus mejillas Goku no tenías palabras que decir ya que se perdió en la belleza de Mio.

'' Diablos eres terriblemente hermosa, me vas a volver loco, dijo Goku algo ruborizado, pero Mio no aguanto más las ganas y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras empezaba a pegarse a la cara de Goku, quien mismo le seguía el paso a Mio, y ambos se implantaron un beso, empezando la clásica batalla de lenguas Xd, esas lenguas no se calma, pero volviendo al tema, Goku estaba perdido en la cavidad de Mio, y Mio estaba explorando toda la cavidad de Goku, Goku empezó a sujetarla de su cabello mientras este daba la vuelta y era Goku quien estaba enzima de Mio besándola como si no hubiera un mañana alguno, Mio se agarró de la espalda desnuda de Goku cargo a Mio y ambos se separaron jadeando del cansan seo, dejando un enorme hilo de saliva que brotaban de sus bocas, ambos se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa depredadora.

'' Fue bueno para empezar, Mio con una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Pero apenas es el calentamiento, dijo Goku.

'' Entonces empecemos la verdadera batalla, dijo Mio la cual había sido invadida por las neuronas.

'' Tus deseos son ordenes, dijo Goku quien había sido controlado por las hormonas Saiyayin de esa forma Goku carga a Mio en su entrepierna mientras está sentado en la cama y empiezan a besarse con más intensidad. Goku entonces empezó a quitarle la ropa interior a Mio, empezando a desabrochar el sostén de Mio, de esa forma Mio queda sin sostén alguno dejando revelar sus grandes pechos. Goku besaba a Mio, mientras iba bajando fijamente con destino a los pechos de Mio. Goku empezó a lamer el cuello de Mio, haciéndola jadear del placer. Goku entonces decidió seguir con la corriente de besos hasta llegar a su destino empezando a lamer uno de los pechos de Mio, mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, Mio estaba totalmente excitada y jadeando del placer absoluto.

'' Por favor amor mío no pares ahora, dijo Mio perdida en el placer absoluto, Goku empezó a lamer el otro pecho de Mio, mientras acariciaba el otro que ya había probado, haciendo jadear más aun a MIo, la cual se había empezado a mojar, toda, pero ella sintió que el miembro de Goku, estaba totalmente como toda una roca. Goku después de un momento Goku dejo de besar los pechos de Mio, para tomar un respiro, al igual que Mio quien estaba exitada, y jadeando del placer.

'' Fue increíble amor, dijo Mio mientras seguía con un ojo medio cerrado por el placer que la hizo sentir Goku.

'' Ahora es tu turno, dijo Goku, Mio entendió lo que le quiso decir, por lo que Mio solo puso una mirada traviesa empezando a bajar lentamente a la entrepierna de Goku, hasta quedar frente a ella.

'' Me pregunto qué sorpresa hay aquí dentro, dijo Mio con una sonrisa depredadora, empezándole a bajar el shor de dormir al Goku y a bajárselo, pudo ver algo de tamaño de metro y medio Xd, Ok no, pero estaba sorprendida por el tamaño del nepe de Goku, se friso por un momento.

'' Esto es enorme, dijo Mio mientras seguía mirando el nepe de Goku.

'' Jejej algo así, dijo Goku riendo, pero Mio sale de su asombro, y empieza a masturbar el nepe de Goku.

'' Vamos a ver que se siente, dijo Mio con una mirada depredadora, de esa forma comenzando a masticarle el pescuezo al ganso.

'' Oh, Mio, dijo Goku perdido jodidamente en el placer, Mio seguía chupando pescuezo de ganso Xd, Mio lo hacía explorar toda su cavidad, y lo enrollaba con su lengua mientras lo hacía, Goku seguía jadeando del placer, pero Mio se detuvo para tomar aliento.

'' Que te pareció eso cariño, dijo Mio mientras ajusticiaba el ganso.

'' Debo decir que fue increíble, pero te dire algo, eso es todo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

'' Claro que no, dijo Mio, empezando a chupar el pescuezo al ganso Xd, pero ya Goku estaba en su punto.

'' Mio, creo que voy a voy a, trato de decir Goku, pero ya había eyaculado en la boca de Mio,

'' Puedo sentir su semen, es salado pero muy sabroso, lo quiero todo dentro, dijo Mio mientras chupaba caldo de pescuezo de ganso Xd, pero luego deja de chupar.

'' Que te pareció, dijo Mio con una sonrisa depredadora.

'' Se sintió increíble, dijo Goku.

'' Creo que ahora te toca a ti, entretenerme, dijo Mio.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku, Mio le abrió las entrepiernas a Goku, el cual vio que las bragas de Mio estaban mojadas Xd, al quitárselas, se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, ya que pudo ver claramente el buen coño de Mio Xd.

'' Aquí voy, dijo Goku empezando a lamer el buen coño de Mio, la cual dio una tremenda oleada del placer.

'' AAaaaah, , grito Mio del placer absoluto, Goku la seguía lamiendo mientras ella votaba jugos vaginales de su vagina, Goku estaba explorando toda la entrepierna de Mio con su lengua.

''AAAAH, Goku-saaaan, eres tan bueno con tu lengua, creo que voy, creo que voy, grito Mio, mientras se corría, Goku lamio todo el néctar que emanaba de su vagina, haciéndola jadear del placer, pero luego se detuvo.

'' Cansada, ahora es que estamos en el climax, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras ponía su nepe frente a Mio listo para el cañón.

'' Mio solo dio una sonrisa salvaje y abrió más las entrepiernas.

'' As lo de especia, recuerda que es mi primera vez, dijo Mio, de esa forma Goku lentamente iba entrando su miembro entre la entrepierna de Goku, Goku sento a Mio en su entrepierna.

'' Lo estoy sintiendo, es muy duro, pensó Mio perdida en el placer absoluto, mientras ella bajaba lentamente, en el miembro de Goku, hasta que el coño de Mio se lo llevo todo.

'' AAAAAAAAAHHHHhm fueron los gritos de placer de ambos.

'' Esta todo dentro de mí, dijo Mio mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de Goku Y el por sus caderas.

'' Aquí vamos, dijo Goku y de esa forma ambos, empezaron a moverse para arriba y para abajo mientras se besaban.

'' Lo estoy sintiendo todo dentro de mí, se siente tan bien, pensó Mio, mientras seguía besando a Goku.

'' Para ser su primera vez, se adapta perfectamente, pensó Goku mientras besaba a Mio, ambos se movían como si no hubieran mañana, y lentamente iban acelerando el paso de sus acciones carnales, ambos dejaron de besarse y Goku empezó a lamer los pechos de Mio, la cual estaba perdida en el placer absoluto.

'' Por favor no pares Goku-san, Cógeme, Cógeme más fuerte, por favor amor, dijo Mio perdida en el placer mientras Goku aceleraba el paso.

'' Estas tan buena Mio, dijo Goku mientras seguía lamiendo los pechos de MIo. Pero ya Mio el cualquier momento podía correrse.

'' A este paso, a este paso, creo que voy a, creo que voy a, dijo Mio quien ya se encontraba en su punto.

'' Yo también, Mio, no puedo más, yo, AAAAAAHAHHAH SPLASH. Ninguno pudo terminar lo que iban a decir ya que ambos se corrieron.

'' Me está llenando por dentro con su semen, pensó Mio perdida en el placer absoluto. Ambos cayeron en la cama jadeando del cansan seo, Mio quedo encima del cuerpo de Goku, y solo se encontraba jadeando, al igual que Goku.

'' Eso, fue-fue increíble, dijo Mio mientras miraba fijamente a Goku.

'' Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez, dijo Goku mientras miraba fijamente a Mio.

'' Con esto me has demostrado tu querer hacia mí, no cabe dudas de que me amas, dijo Mio mirando fijamente a Goku con una calidad sonrisa.

'' Siempre lo hice, dijo Goku ambos se besaron y después, Mi quedo dormida encima del cuerpo de Goku mientras él abrazaba a Mio, ambos se quedaron dormidos y arropados.

 **LEMON FIN,**

 **Bueno mis changos, con esto finaliza el lemon, créanme que solo pensar eso, hizo que se me pusiera dura, mientras escribía esto** Xd jajaja, espero que no hayan abusada de la jalacion sagrada del ganso, recordando que para el viernes empieza el saiyan goku dxd segunda temporada. Nos vemos en un próximo fic, amigos, Luis dbz dxd fuera.


	8. ZOLGIA Y NIGH RAID

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanficton, espero que estén muy pero muy bien. Aquí les traigo el capítulo de Goku el dios de la destrucción, estoy muy contento por el crecimiento enorme que hemos tenido en el canal Xd, en fanfiction veo nuevos comentarios Xd, lo cual me motiva. También les recuerdo, que este es el último capítulo de Goku en Shinmai mao nou testament, ya estoy muy pero muy feliz, ya que nos vamos a pasar a Akame Ga kill, en este capítulo Goku ara su entrada en este anime, y que más para finalizar este anime con varias escenas lemon Xd, que puto soy, estoy dando spoilers, sabiendo que estos chicos cuando escuchan o leen la palabra lemon, sacan el legendario Xd. También para los que no sepan en fanfiction, en mi canal, estoy sorteando unos grandes premios por los 8400 subscritores que casi ya somos. El primer premio, es una captura dora, para grabar gameplays. En el segundo lugar, tenemos un increíble collar de Moka, de Rosario Mas Vampire. Si ustedes quieren saber más información de cómo participar en los torneos, pues es simple, solo tiene que estar subscrito a este canal, ver los videos que hago, darle like y dejar tu comentario, e ir a los enlaces con publicidad que estarán en la descripción, de esta forma ya estarías participando en el sorteo. Bueno, ya sin más nada que decir empecemos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ, NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 7: EL ASESINO DE LOS PADRES DE MIO Y '' EL GRUPO DE ASESINOS LLAMADO NIGH RAID ''**

La hermosa mañana había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio Japón, en una gran casa, nuestro saiyayin favorito se hacía durmiendo, pero esta vez Mio lo acompañaba. No hace falta mencionar la intensa noche, que tuvieron Goku y Mio, tuvieron su primera vez, aunque Goku ya tenía sus momentos, pero para Mio, era algo nuevo. Ambos se encontraban muy juntos, sin ropa alguna. Mio, estaba abrazada de Goku, mientras que su cabeza, estaba sobre los pectorales, musculosos de Goku. Goku estaba muy bien dormido, pero los rayos del sol, comenzó a iluminar, la cara de ambos. Goku comenzó a despertar, y abría los ojos lentamente. Mientras la vista se le iba aclarando a Goku, se molestó un poco los reflejos que entraban por la ventana.

'' Ayer fue una noche loca, pensó Goku para luego mirar a Mio, quien tenía su cabeza encima de ella, Goku al verla, solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Aunque fue una noche increíble, pensó Goku, Mio empezó a despertar también por los molestos rayos del sol.

'' Con que ya despiertas, dijo Goku a Mio, la cual dirigió su mirada hacia a Goku y luego dio una sonrisa.

'' Buenos días Goku-san, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno días Mio, espero que las hayas dormido comoda, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Claro que sí, Goku-san, además sobre lo de anoche, dijo Mio ruborizada de la vergüenza, pero Goku solo da una sonrisa.

'' Fue una de las mejores noches que he pasado, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Mio.

'' De verdad, pregunto MIo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

'' Claro que si Mio, espero alguna vez y lo volvamos a repetir, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo ruborizar más a Mio.

'' De verdad, quiere que lo hagamos otra noche, pregunto Mio con algo de tartamudeos.

'' Claro que sí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero Mio se puso muy roja, y estaba muy tímida.

'' Que te pasa MIo, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Si las cosas son así, creo que entonces no te dejaría dormir, dijo Mio sonrojada de la vergüenza, al parecer a Mio le encanto esa noche intensa entre los dos.

'' Que. Dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' No están solo por eso. Si no es que cuando duermo a tu lado, me siento protegida, dijo Mio, abrazando a Goku, el cual lo sorprendió un poco.

'' Por favor Goku-san, nunca me dejes sola, dijo Mio apegándose a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello, Goku simplemente dio una sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo.

'' Nunca te voy a dejar Mio, dijo Goku tierna mente, ambos se quedaron así por un minuto, para luego romper el abrazo.

'' Entonces cual fue la excusa que ustedes dijeron en la escuela mientras yo no estaba, dijo Goku levantándose de la cama, y poniéndose una toalla.

'' Nada, yo le dije al profesor que no pudiste ir porque te resfriaste, dijo Mio, quien tenía una toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo.

'' Jeje, se oye gracioso, dijo Goku.

'' Jejeje, si algo así, dijo Mio, quien se paró frente a la puerta justamente para salir, pero cuando abre la puerta se topa con una increíble sorpresa.

'' Ehh, Yuuki, que haces tú aquí, dijo Mio sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

'' Yuuki, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Eh, yo estoy aquí desde esta mañana. Les voy a explicar todo, pero Basara-san, me envió aquí para despertarlos, dijo Yuuki, para luego fijarse, en la habitación de Goku, en donde pudo notar el desorden de la escena de los dos, al parecer vio el sostén de Mio tirado a un lado, Sus bragas húmedas y tirada a otro, mientras que el short de Goku también parecía algo humeando estaba todo tirado, luego se fijó en los dos que estaban en toalla.

'' Lamento interrumpirlos, pueden continuar en lo que estaban, dijo Yuuki algo sonrojada dando la espalda y retirándose cual Zombi.

'' Yuuki espera no pienses todo lo que ves, dijo Mio corriendo tras Yuuki para explicarle la situación.

'' Que hace ella aquí, no se supone que se había marchado, se preguntó Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza. Después de unos momentos, todos estaban en la mesa.

'' Queeee. Se escuchó la voz de Basara del asombro, al escuchar lo que dijo Yuuki cuando entro a la habitación de Goku.

'' Tiene sentido, tal vez fue por eso que sentí algunos golpes en los muros, dijo Maria con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo sonrojar a Mio y a Goku.

'' Porque tanto asombro, se supone que no es algo normal, para personas que son novios, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Si es normal, pero me sorprende que a Mio a alguien como Mio, le haya dado duro contra el muro, dijo Yuuki.

'' No es como ustedes creen, son unos inútiles, dijo Mio sonrojada de la vergüenza.

'' Basara-san, también quiero que esta noche me des duro contra el muro, dijo Yuuki sorprendiendo a Basara.

'' Que estás diciendo Yuuki, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' No estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ahora dejen esas cosas atrás y volvamos al tema que nos interesa. Yuuki, entonces los ancianos del clan de los héroes, quitaron todos los cargos de Mio, pregunto Goku, haciendo que todos lo escuchen.

'' Así es, fue gracias al padre de Basara, dijo Yuuki para sorpresa de Basara.

'' Mi padre, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Así es, mientras tanto me dieron permiso para quedarme aquí contigo, dijo Yuuki para sorpresa de todos.

'' Eso quiere decir, que tú también vas a vivir aquí, pregunto Maria sorprendida.

'' Si, dijo Yuuki para sorpresa de todos.

'' Bueno entonces, eres bienvenida, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Goku-san, pero también, quiero pedirles disculpas por lo que ocurrio ayer, dijo Yuuki algo triste.

'' No te disculpes, sabíamos que no querías hacerlo, dijo Mio, haciendo que Yuuki se alegrara un poco.

'' Yuuki, esos chicos no han dicho nada de mí, cierto, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' No, les dije que no podía decir que un dios está conviviendo en este lugar, si escucharan algo así vendrían tras de usted, y eso provocaría nada más que su ira, y eso es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar, dijo Yuuki.

'' Jejeje, si también tengo que disculparme por la forma en que actué ayer, dijo Goku.

'' Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte. Pero ahora que recuerdo, Basara-san, nunca creí que tuvieras una casa de 5 pisos, dijo Yuuki.

'' Eso fue un regalo de parte de Goku-sama, dijo Basara.

'' Y no la has visto todas las salas, hay muchos videojuegos, una cocina enorme con comida para tres meses y enormes electrodomésticos, la casa tiene en todos lados muchos aires acondicionados y calentadores para poner el clima de esta casa en modo ambiente, es muy relajante, dijo Maria con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Eres como una clase de dios que crea cosas y la destruye, no es así, pregunto Yuuki.

'' Solo soy un dios de la destrucción, crear esa son habilidades que tienen los dioses de la creación, como yo destruyo soy miles de veces más fuerte que el kaioshin creador, esto fue mi asistente y maestra Yiani, dijo Goku.

'' Nunca la he visto, dijo Yuuki.

'' Eso es porque ella no está en este momento, y no va a regresar a esta dimensión, hasta que yo regrese, dijo Goku para sorpresa de los chicos.

'' Que. Yiani-sama se fue, no es justo ahora como voy a limpiar toda esta casa, dijo Maria y todos rieron por su expresión Xd.

'' Descuida Mio, todos vamos a colaborar contigo, dijo Basara.

'' Pero cuando ustedes estén en la escuela, dijo ella aun deprimida.

'' Te las arreglas como puedas, dijo Mio con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Maria ponga una cara deprimida al estilo anime.

Después de un momento, en la tarde. Goku y Mio estaban en su cita, bueno la cita que Goku le había prometido a Mio. Ambos iban caminando por la ciudad, Mio iba sujetada del brazo de Goku. Goku llevaba una chaqueta de mangas cortas, que era de color negro, y abajo tenía una franela roja. Tenía unos pantalones Yins, y unos tenis deportivos, marca Adidas Xd jajaja. C mamot el narrador con esa parte. El vestuario de Mio, tenía un hermoso vestido de color morado, y unas zapatillas, iba con su cabello como siempre lo tenía.

'' Goku-san, estoy feliz de estar contigo, es nuestra primera cita y me emociona, dijo Mio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Goku da otra sonrisa cálida.

'' Jejeje, a mí también me gusta Mio, se siente agradable estar contigo, pero a qué lugares te gustaría ir, pregunto Goku, quien, por suerte para él, ya tenía experiencia en tener una cita.

'' Esto me trae recuerdos con Ahri, debo admitir que las echo de menos a las tres, Ahri, Kongiku y Yuzuruha, en que están ustedes, pensó Goku.

 **Fuera de la dimensión.**

'' Que me acabas de decir, Yiani, como que Goku-san, está saliendo con otra chica, pero como dijiste que se llama, dijo Ahri, sorprendida, quien estaba en su casa, sentada, tomando té con las demás. 

'' No culpo a Goku-san, dijo Yuzuruha.

'' Él es demasiado inocente, y no le importa tener varias relaciones con una mujer, porque no sabe lo importante que es, dijo Kongiku, mientras tomaba te.

'' Si, yo también, estoy algo molesta, pero que se puede hacer, cuando alguien es importante para Goku-san, él lo protege con su vida, dijo Yiani, quien tenía a Kyubi durmiendo en su regazo.

'' Bueno, cuando tiempo le falta para que regrese, pregunto Ahri ahora algo calmada.

'' Tal vez, 2 meses más, pero no se preocupen, en esa dimensión el tiempo pasa más lento, aquí seria como una semana, dijo Yiani, mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Kyubi.

'' Pero en realidad cuantas dimensiones le hacen falta por vigilar, pregunto Kongiku.

'' Creo que le faltan unas 12 o 13 dimensiones, pero no se preocupen por eso, el proceso de vigilar las dimensiones solo dura un mes, no es que Goku se va a tardar un año para regresar, él puede descansar por unas cuantas semanas, antes de regresar a la siguiente dimensión, dijo Yiani.

'' Es un alivo, dijo Ahri tomando te.

'' Si, pero se imaginan que Goku-san traiga a esa chica llamada Mio Narutse, para que se quede aquí, dijo Yuzuruha, haciendo que Ahri y Kongiku, se ponga a pensar eso.

'' Lo más probable es que pase, esa chica esta locamente enamorada de Goku, dijo Yiani.

'' Dijiste, que era la hija de un rey demonio, pregunto Kongiku.

'' Así es, respondió Ahri.

'' Bueno, de todas formas, solo falta esperar, para ver cuál será el rumbo que tomara esto, dijo Ahri.

'' Yo casi tengo que regresar, para traer de vuelta a Goku-san, estaré una semana fuera, para prepararle un lugar en donde vivir a Goku-san, dijo Ahri.

'' Pero porque mejor, no se quedan con nosotras en esta casa, dijo Ahri.

'' Pues está bien, me ahorras trabajo, pero como sea, no puedo regresar hasta que pase una semana, dijo Yiani.

'' Que los días sean oras, pensó Yuruzuha.

'' Que los minutos sean segundos, pensó Kongiku.

'' Que los días sean semanas, pensó Ahri.

 **Volviendo con Goku y Mio.**

'' Goku-san, este te queda perfecto, dijo Mio, quien le estaba comprando ropa a Goku xd, al parecer ambos estaban en una tienda, y Mio, estaba contenta por lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía feliz.

'' A mí no me gustan estas cosas, como un dios como yo puedo caer tan bajo, dijo se quejó Goku, haciendo que Mio se enojara.

'' Que dijiste Goku-san, dijo Mio mientras Mio, emanaba un aura roja asesina, y sus ojos estaba rojos como la sangre. Goku se alarmo, y sudo un poco por la expresión de Mio.

'' No No, no quise decir que esto sea horrible, esto me gusta, de verdad preciosa, eres la mejor, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Mio calmara su expresión a una feliz, pues me alegra que te guste amor, ahora vamos a seguir probando mas, dijo Mio, mientras iba buscando a la empleada que trabajaba en la tienda, para buscar más ropa.

Goku solo suspiro, y pensó.

'' Que vida tan aburrido, ya quiero terminar de esto lo más pronto posible, para poder entrenar, para el torneo de los 72 dioses de la destrucción, pensó Goku, para luego ver a Mio, quien estaba feliz, Goku al verla, solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Aunque me gusta verla tan feliz, simplemente, es hermosa, dijo Goku para luego pensar algo. '' Ahora como lo estará pasando Basara y los demás, pensó Goku. Mientras tanto con los chicos, ellos estaban en la casa, al parecer ellos estaban jugando videojuegos.

'' Fatality, al parecer sabes jugar con Liu kang Maria, dijo Yuuki a Maria, al parecer se encontraban jugando mortal Kombat, yo aun no entiendo ese juego, cada vez que sujeto el mando, me acaban en menos de 2 minutos, dijo Basara.

'' Pues ven para enseñarte, dijo Yuuki, acercándose a Basara y pegando su pecho de sus hombros poniéndolo nervioso. Maria se percató de esto y no fue idiota.

'' Espera, primero tiene que saber para qué sirve cada botón, dijo Maria, sentándose en el regazo de Basara, quien solo suspiro por la complicada situación.

 **Volviendo con Goku y Mio.**

Al parecer ya era el atardecer, Goku y Mio estaban sentados en un banco, comiendo helado.

'' Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida amor, dijo Mio, apegándose a Goku, el cual solo abrazo a Mio.

'' Yo también me divertí bastante Mio, pero te prometo que habrá muchas más citas, dijo Goku.

'' Me alegra escuchar eso de ti amor, dijo Mio con una sonrisa cálida.

'' Mio, te quiero preguntar algo, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad.

'' Y que es Goku-san, pregunto Mio.

'' Sabes que tu no quieres separarte de mí, al igual que yo de ti, pero yo soy un dios de la destrucción, por lo que no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas, dijo Goku para confusión de Mio. 

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Mio, soltándose del abrazo en el cual Goku la tenía sujetada.

'' Sé que será un paso gigantesco para ti, pero cuando regrese a mi dimensión, quiero que vengas conmigo, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Mio aunque no lo parecía, pero estaba sonrojada.

'' Justamente, yo te iba a decir eso, quiero irme contigo, porque tú eres el único a quien amo Goku-san, dijo Mio, volviéndose apegar hacia Goku, el cual solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Me alegra saber eso, pero te pregunto, no vas a extrañar a los demás, dijo Goku.

'' Claro que sí, pero vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero de verdad, lo único que me importa es mi futuro contigo, y es que yo, quiero tener hijos contigo, Goku, dijo Mio para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Esta bien, pero tienes que darme un par de meses para poder terminar con mi trabajo, después de eso tendré millones de años solo para ti nuestros futuros hijos, dijo Goku, con una cálida sonrisa, pero Mio sorprendentemente lo besa, pero Goku sigue el beso y asi duraron por 5 minutos.

Momentos después, vemos a los chicos quienes estaban en la sala para poder presenciar, el pacto entre siervo y maestro, de Basara y Yuuki.

'' Nonaka y Basara, ahora serán ustedes quienes realizaran el pacto entre siervo y maestro, dijo Maria quien tenía puesto su traje de súcubo, Goku y Mio estaban sentados en uno de los muebles presenciando el proceso.

'' Esto te hace recordar algo Mio, dijo Goku a Mio divertidamente.

'' Eres un pervertido Goku-san, como puedes pensar en lo que paso, después de que tratamos de hacer el pacto, dijo Mio algo molesta y sonrojada de la vergüenza.

'' Jejeje, solo bromeaba, dijo Goku, para luego escuchar que su celular estaba sonando.

'' Disculpen chicos, tengo que contestar esta llamada, dijo Goku parándose del mueble y saliendo de la sala. Al ver el celular para ver quien lo llamaba, vio que era Chisato, lo cual Goku dio una sonrisa.

'' Ya sabía que me llamarías, después de todo estuviste siguiéndome toda mi sita con Mio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, tele transportándose a la casa de Chisato. Después en la casa de Chisato, Goku había llegado, apareciendo justamente en la sala, pero no veía a Chisato.

'' Esta en el baño, dijo Goku dirigiéndose al baño, al estar frente a la puerta este le dio dos toques.

'' Ya sé que eres tu Goku, por favor pasa, dijo Chisato, a lo que Goku abre la puerta, pero al abrirla sorprendentemente ve que, en la regadera, las cortinas no estaban, es como si Chisato lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ya que, a través del cristal transparente, Goku vio a Chisato de espalda, mientras el agua recorrió todo su cuerpo.

'' No seas tímido, y van a lavarme la espalda, dijo Chisato, a lo que Goku asiente, y se desnuda, Chisato volteo la cabeza, y se ruborizo mucho al ver el cuerpo esculpido de Goku, sin olvidar el tamaño de las coronas de las familias. Goku entra en la bañera, parecía que iba a lavarle la espalda a Chisato, pero ella voltea rápidamente, y le da un beso a Goku directamente en los labios besándolo apasionadamente. Goku estaba sorprendido, por lo que hizo Chisato, pero él se dejó llevar, ya que al parecer se le estaban activando las hormonas saiyayins. Después de 2 minutos de largo beso, estos se separan dejando un hilo de saliva.

'' Te extrañe bastante Goku-san, me dejaste con las ganas durante 3 días, yo no puedo estar sin ti ahora, si supieras lo mal que me sentía, cuando te fuiste el primer día, dijo Chisato, dejando algo sorprendido a Goku.

'' Pero si simplemente fueron 3 días, dijo Goku.

'' No tan solo eso, me prometiste, que tu ibas a tener una cita conmigo cuando regresaras, pero te vi saliendo con la hija del rey demonio, eso me puso que me estaño de celos, y debo admitirlo, dijo Chisato al molesta.

'' Es que lo que sucedió fue yo- Goku no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Chisato lo beso nuevamente, dejándolo sorprendido, pero ella se detiene.

'' Menos charlas, no quiero explicaciones, solo quiero que hagas de esta noche una especial para los dos, dijo Chisato, empezando a besar nuevamente a Goku, el cual solo se dejaba besar, pero se quedaba pensando.

'' Es muy hermosa, y la calidez de su cuerpo y más esa agua tan fresca que cae de la ducha, solo sirven para despertar mis instintos, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces se lo voy a dar, dijo Goku empezando a besar a Chisato apasionadamente.

 **Advertencia, esta parte contiene lemon, si no quiere leerlo o escucharlo, simplemente vuélate esta parte, pero de lo contrario, esto provoca ajusticiadas de ganso de tercer grado.**

Goku tomo por sus caderas a Chisato y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, ambos iniciaron una batalla de lenguas, en donde el dios de la destrucción y la ex diosa, reclamaba por su posición en la cavidad del otro, pero al parecer no había un ganador. Goku empieza a bajar lentamente la cabeza, y comienza a bajar en una cadena de besos hasta el cuello de Chisato, haciéndola jadear del placer.

'' Aaaah, Goku-san, que bien se siente por favor no pares, dijo Chisato quien ya estaba excitada, entonces Goku se adelantó, y empezó a bajar lentamente, hasta llegar hacia los pechos de Chisato, empezando a besarlos.

'' Por favor no pares amor, dijo Chisato quien estaba perdida en el placer, Goku empezó a chupar los pechos de Chisato, con más pasión, mientras chupaba una amasaba el otro con su mano.

'' Se siente tan bien, sigue jugando con mis pechos amor, son tuyos, grito Chisato por el placer que la hacía sentir Goku. Después de un momento, Goku se detiene para tomar algo de aliento, pero Chisato estaba que tenía los ojos medios cerrados ya que estaba perdida en el placer.

'' Esto apenas es el calentamiento, dijo Goku, con una sonrisa.

'' Permíteme intentar algo, dijo Chisato, empezando a bajar lentamente hacia la entre pierna de Goku, al bajar y quedar agachado, su cara estaba fijamente mirando hacia al nepe de Goku, el cual tenía una erección.

'' Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aquí, sí que es enorme, al parecer esto será interesante, dijo Chisato mientras empezaba ajusticiar el ganso. (NOTA: YO DIGO COSAS COMO AJUSTICIAR Y JALAR EL GANSO, DEBIDO A QUE NO PUEDO DECIR MUCHAS PALABRAS OROTICAS EN EL CANAL).

'' Mmm, veamos a que sabe, dijo Chisato, empezando a masticar el pescuezo al ganso.

'' Aahh, sí que eres buena, eran los gritos de placer de Goku. Chisato seguía masticando pescuezo de ganso, mientras lo ajusticiaba en su boca. Ella lo enrollaba con su lengua, y al parecer lo disfrutaba.

'' Chisatoooo, grito Goku de placer eyaculando dentro de la boca de Chisato.

'' Todo su semen, está dentro de mi boca. Es salado y a la vez muy delicioso, lo quiero todo dentro, pensó Chisato, mientras chupaba cardo de pescuezo de ganso Xd. Luego de eso, Chisato se levanta, y tenía semen en toda su boca y un poco en su cara.

'' Te corriste y a un la tienes dura, dijo Chisato con una sonrisa depredadora, mientras masturbaba un poco el nepe de Goku, el cual, en un movimiento, tomo a Chisato de sus caderas y la cargo.

'' Ahora es mi turno, dijo Goku, quien había caído totalmente en el control de las neuronas saiyayin.

'' Espera as lo de espacio, es mi primera vez, dijo Chisato.

'' Goku tomo de las nalgas a Chisato, y lentamente, le iba metiendo su ganso por el coño de Chisato Xd.

'' La estoy sintiendo dentro de Mí, Goku-san, me va a quitar la virginidad, pensó Chisato perdida en el placer absoluto. El coño de Chisato, se había llevado todo el nepe de Goku.

'' Aaaaaaaaah, eran los gritos de placer de ambos.

'' Lo siento, está dentro de mí, dijo Chisato perdida en el placer absoluto.

'' Aquí vamos, dijo Goku empezando darles suaves estocadas a Chisato. Chisato empezó a jadear del placer, tenía su cara perdida en el placer absoluto. Goku también estaba excitado, y lentamente iba aumentando el movimiento de sus estocadas.

'' Por favor Goku-san no pares, necesito que me des más, dame más duro, quiero más, grito Chisato perdida en el placer.

'' Tu lo quisiste, dijo Goku, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, ambos se besaban mientras Goku iba acelerando cada vez más, sus acciones carnales. La vagina de Chisato estaba cubriendo de sus jugos vaginales, el nepe de Goku. Goku aumenta algo de energía, empezando a lamberle los pechos a Chisato, la cual sentía un inmenso placer, y estaba hasta con la lengua afuera, perezosamente.

'' Quiero más, no pares no pares amor, dijo Chisato perdida en el placer, pero ya Goku estaba llegando a su límite, y dejo de chupar los pechos de Chisato.

'' Chisato no puedo más, yo a este paso, trataba de decir Goku quien estaba perdido en el placer.

'' Yo también estoy apunto, ya no puedo más, Goku-saaaaaaaan, grito Chisato, mientras ambos se corrían a la vez, Chisato abrazo fuertemente a Goku, mientras pegaba su cara de sus pechos.

'' Me está llenando con su semen, que rico se siente, pensó Chisato perdida en el placer absoluto.

'' Estaba tan rica, pensó Goku perdido en el placer.

 **Lemon fin.**

Después de eso, vemos a Chisato en la cocina, la cual estaba preparando algo de comer para Goku y ella. Goku estaba sentado, en una mesa, esperando a Chisato. Chisato llevo una buena cena para ambos, y una botella de vino con unas copas, al parecer el vino estaba en un cubo de hielo. Ambos empezaron a comer y a beber.

'' Eso fue increíble, aunque siento que no puedo caminar muy bien que digamos, dijo Chisato.

'' Estuviste increíble Chisato, parecías una experta, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Chisato.

'' Si, pero fuiste muy duro, la próxima vez, as lo de espacio, aunque creo que a partir de ahora vas a tener que venir todas las noches, dijo Chisato, haciendo toser a Goku.

'' Todas las noches, pregunto Goku sorprendido.

'' Tiene algo de malo, pregunto Chisato.

'' No, pero vaya sí que tienes energías, dijo Goku.

'' Me gustaría que pasaras lo noche aquí conmigo, ya que siempre estoy sola, dijo Chisato.

'' Porque mejor no te vienes a vivir conmigo a la casa de los chicos, dijo Goku, para sorpresa de Chisato.

'' Como dices, dijo Chisato sorprendida.

'' Porque mejor no te vienes a vivir conmigo y los chicos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo pensar a Chisato,

'' Bueno, es que no lose, sería muy difícil responderte esa pregunta o tomar esa decisión, dijo Chisato.

'' Te daré el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Chisato, Goku separa del asiento en donde estaba sentado, ya que había terminado de comer.

'' Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy deliciosa, pero ya tengo que regresar, dijo Goku.

'' Por favor, Goku-san, solo por esta noche, dijo Chisato con ojos de cachorrito, a lo cual Goku se sorprendió, pero lo pensó un poco.

'' Esta bien, déjame llamar y decirles a los chicos, a lo cual Chisato asintió. Goku empezó a llamar a los chicos a través de su celular.

'' Mio, estas hay, dijo Goku haciendo que Chisato se pusiera celosa, por escuchar el nombre de la reina demonio.

'' Que pasa Goku-san, porque te fuiste sin avisar, ya está algo tarde, en donde te encuentras, pregunto Mio algo molesta.

'' No te enojes Mio, pero voy a pasar la noche entrenando fuera del planeta, para no destruirlo, dijo Goku haciendo sorprender a Chisato.

'' Como para no destruir el universo, es que he acaso no puedes entrenar después, me dejaras sola esta noche, dijo Mio algo molesta.

'' Solo será por esta noche, voy a liberar más de la mitad de mi poder y eso puede causar, la destrucción del sistema solar o esta Dimensión, dijo Goku, inocentemente.

'' Esta bien, pero escucha bien, será la última vez, que hagas eso, y si no te voy a matar 100 veces, dijo Mio colgándole la llamada a Goku.

'' Que paso Mio, en donde esta Goku-sama, pregunto Basara.

'' Él está entrenando, dijo Mio algo molesta.

'' Tan tarde, pregunto Basara sorprendido.

'' Vaya al parecer Mio, esta algo molesta, dijo Goku.

'' Pues será mejor que se calme, como sea, te estaré esperando en la cama, dijo Chisato, mientras se paraba de la mesa y se retiraba a su habitación, pero antes de irse, se le pego al oído a Goku.

'' Creo que tengo energía, para otra ronda más, dijo Chisato seductoramente, le cual Goku no entendió del mucho pero simplemente asintió.

Después de un momento Goku estaba sentado en la sala, hablando con Basara.

'' Con que esta fuera del planeta, eso no me lo esperaba, pero Mio está que bota humo cuando menciono tu nombre, dijo Basara quien estaba hablando con Goku.

'' Jejeje, si está muy molesta, pero ya mañana voy hablar con ella, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Por cierto, Goku-sama, cuando iniciaremos la segunda fase del entrenamiento, pregunto Basara.

'' Yo apenas puedes sentir el ki, ahora te enseñare a como dominar tu energía, para que por lo menos puedas usar esferas de Ki, no te voy a enseñar artes marciales, ya que yo se me todas las disciplinas de las artes marciales, y tú no te la puedes aprender fácilmente, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien Goku-sama, como sea no estoy acostumbrado a entrenamientos forzosos, pero si es necesario alguna vez solo hágalo, dijo Basara.

'' Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso Basara-san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, colgándole la llamada a Basara.

'' Ahora creo que Mio, me va a matar 100 veces cuando regrese, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

'' Como dices que se hace llamar ese sujeto, pregunto un hombre, que erar algo mayor de edad, tenía una barba blanca, y tenía cuernos, estaba sentado en una cama con dos chicas, que era de su misma apariencia, mientras que Zest, le estaba mostrando imágenes de cosas pasadas a través de una bola de cristal.

'' Se hace llamar el dios de la destrucción. Según la información que recibí, dijo Zest.

'' Ya veo, con que el pacto entre siervo y maestro, que clase de Dios es, pregunto el anciano.

'' Él está cuidando de Basara Toujou, y Mio Narutse, dijo Zest.

'' Ya veo, con que está observando al hijo de Jin Tojuo, dijo el anciano, para luego observar, como Goku disminuía el poder de Mio, con tan solo tocarla.

'' Que, fue capaz de suprimir la magia, dijo el anciano sorprendido.

'' Así es, y no dejo ningún rastro de su poder. Este hombre que se hace llamar el dios de la destrucción, hizo que Mio Narutse no se saliera de control, dijo Zest.

'' La chica que tiene el poder del antiguo rey demonio, a la todos buscan en el mundo demoniaco, y este hombre que se hace llamar un dios, fue capaz de suprimir un poder tan fuerte, el anciano rio entre dientes y continuo. '' Es muy interesante, muy interesante, y quien más conoce la existencia de este dios viviendo entren nosotros, pregunto.

'' Lars, dijo Zest.

'' Pues no hay necesidad de preocuparse con alguien de su nivel, dijo el anciano esta vez con voz seria.

'' El plan que prepara ya está listo su excelencia, dijo Zest.

'' En ese caso, deberíamos de empezar a actuar y conseguir todo, les voy a mostrar una desesperación a la que no podrán oponerse, voy a ver de que es capaz de hacer ese supuesto dios de la destrucción, concluyo Zulgia.

Volviendo con Goku, él estaba leyendo una novela ligera, que le pertenecía a Chisato.

'' En donde está la pelea, solo esto habla de amor, como las personas pueden leer estas cosas aburridas, dijo Goku mientras hojeaba un par de páginas del libro.

'' Mi dios de la protección, necesito de tu ayuda, era la voz de Chisato, que provenía de su cuarto, sacando a Goku de su lectura.

'' Ya voy, dijo Goku, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Chisato. Al entra a la habitación de Chisato, Goku se sorprendió por lo que vio, ya que, al entrar, pudo ver un muy agradable ambiente. Había un par de velas encendidas en toda la habitación, mientras que Chisato, estaba acostada en la cama con un vestido, pero la sorpresa es que no tenía sostén y no tenía sus gafas puestas.

'' Que es todo esto, dijo Goku sorprendido, y algo confundido. Chisato se le acerca a Goku, y lo abraza seductoramente.

'' Creo que aun puedo resistir otra ronda, que dices si lo hacemos otra vez, dijo Chisato mientras le lamia una oreja a Goku, al cual se le activaron las hormonas saiyayin. Goku no digo ni una palabra y solo beso a Chisato, cargándola y llevándola hacia la cama, ambos pasaron una noche intensa. Aquí no voy a narrar lemon, ya que eso lo aria muy repetitivo, pero Goku le partió la madre a Chisato esa noche Xd. Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Goku, fue que Zest los vigilaba desde una lámpara de Luz, y deseo que solo su maestro fuera más joven, desapareciendo del lugar.

Al día siguiente, Goku se despertó, solo para ver que Chisato tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos estaban desnudos y Chisato estaba muy abrazada de Goku.

'' Que noche loca, dijo Goku.

Más tarde, ambos se paran de la cama, y desayunan, pero Goku decidió entrenar, por lo que le dijo a Chisato que le dijera a Basara, que no podía ir hoy a la escuela.

Ya en clases, Basara estaba en la enfermaría, se estaba vendando un dedo.

'' Bien con eso bastara, si el dolor empeora, ven a verme cuanto antes, dijo Chisato a Basara, quien le estaba poniendo una venda al dedo de Basara.

'' A mí, y porque no a un hospital, pregunto Basara.

'' Soy más hábil que muchos médicos, dejando eso de lado, te vi algo tenso la última vez. Chisato y Basara hablaron un rato.

Luego, de eso Mio, Mio iba camino, hacia el baño de mujeres.

'' Que le habrá pasado a Goku, que no ha podido venir a la escuela, pensó Mio, pero mientras iba caminando, pudo ver que la sala de la enfermería estaba abierta, y pudo escuchar a la enfermera hablando, por lo que le pico la curiosidad, y se paró por un lado para escuchar lo que ella hablaba.

'' Esto no es ser algo imprudente, pero tengo un mar presentimiento, pensó Mio, para luego escuchar, a Chisato.

'' No, ya hablé con Basara, y le dije que tu no pudiste venir porque estabas entrenando, dijo Chisato quien estaba hablando por teléfono, sorprendiendo a Mio.

'' A caso estará hablando, pensó Mio sorprendida.

'' Ya vas a regresar, dentro de unas horas, pues será mejor que te des rápido, ya que no quiero que esta noche, me dejes con las ganas, ya que ayer pase la mejor noche de mi vida amor, te me cuidas mi Goku, y suerte, concluyo Chisato la llamada que tenía con Goku. Mio se quedó sorprendida, y al parecer la marca de la maldición empezó a brillar de una forma exagerada.

'' No. No puedo, cree lo que acabo de escuchar, después de todo no estaba entrenando ayer. Goku, te odio. dijo, Mio muy enojada, y su corazón se había hecho pedazos, empezando a correr mientras gritaba. Lo cual fue percatado por Basara, quien iba caminando por la escuela.

'' Porque el Mio empezó a correr, puedo sentir a través de Ki que se aleja, mejor voy tras de ella, dijo Basara, siguiendo el ki de Mio.

Mientras tanto, Mio seguía corriendo mientras llorando.

'' Porque, dijo Mio mientras recordaba la noche en la que ella y Goku tenían su momento, Mio estaba destrozada totalmente, y seguía llorando, Mio paro de correr, mientras se sujetaba de una maya.

'' Porque me duele tanto, no fue tan terrible cuando él me dijo que tenía, otra chica, pensó Yuuki refiriéndose a Ahri. La maldición estaba afectando a Mio.

'' Mio-sama, se escuchó la voz de Maria, quien venía corriendo.

'' Maria, dijo Mio, mientras jadeaba, al parecer estaba a punto de desmayarse, esto debido a los efectos de la maldición.

'' Cálmate, y duerme Mio Narutse, Zolgia-Sama, calmara tus sufrimientos, se escuchaba una voz dentro de Mio, la cual cayo inconsciente, esto debio a los efectos de la maldición.

De repente, Basara llega y puede notar el panorama, pero justamente cuando llega, Zest, también aparece.

'' Maria, dijo Basara, para luego notar a Zest, y se sorprendió porque creía que era un demonio.

'' Basara-san, dijo Maria, Zest empezó a envolver a Mio, Maria y ella misma en una especie de circulo, que cubrió a las tres.

'' Mio, grito Basara, mientras correia para atacar, pero justamente cuando este le iba a dar una estocada con su espada a Zest, las tres desaparecen.

'' No puede ser, han escapado, dijo Basara, empezando a buscar el ki de Mio, pero no lo pudo sentir, y con la maldición de súcubo, solo podía saber en dónde estaba Yuuki.

Mientras tanto con Goku, él estaba entrenando, fuera del planeta tierra.

'' A pesar de ser, un planeta que es más grande que la tierra por mucho, este planeta con anillos, ni si quiera soporta el 30% por ciento de un súper saiyayin dios rojo, a este paso voy a destruir este planeta, por lo que voy a explorar este espacio, ya que nunca lo he explorado. Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos, ya que siento el ki de Mio, muy lejos de la tierra, pero al parecer Maria se encuentra con ella, y siento otras dos presencias que nunca había sentido antes, mejor uso la técnica de los dioses, para ver todo lo que sucede en todos los mundos, como este sistema solar solo tiene 9 planetas, será algo fácil, dijo Goku mientras empezaba a concentrarse, y poner una extraña aura, de color morada.

Mientras tanto, con Mio, ella había despertado en un lugar muy extraño, y estaba encadenada.

'' En donde estoy, porque estoy encadenada, eran las palabras de Mio, quien luego pude ver a alguien que apareció frente a ella, a una distancia algo lejana, pero se le iba acercando lentamente, se trataba de Zest.

'' Vaya, ya despertaste, dijo Zest mientras se acercaba.

'' Veo que me capturaste, dijo Mio.

'' Ya empiezas a entender, pero al parecer no fue necesario usar el otro plan que teníamos preparado, pero y que te fuiste de la escuela por razones desconocidas, nos ahorraste trabajo, dijo Zest.

'' Con que me estabas vigilando, acaso, tu eres una sierva del actuar rey demonio, que quiere el poder que reside dentro de mí, no, pregunto Mio enojada.

'' No, te equivocas, se escuchó la voz de Zolgia.

'' Esa voz, acaso será, dijo Mio, Zolgia apareció.

'' Aunque es cierto que le sirvo a Su majestad Leohart, a diferencia de él, su poder no es lo único que me interesa, dijo Zolgia mientras se acercaba a Mio.

'' Zolgia, grito Mio enojada, mientras intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil.

'' Vaya, tu rostro es bello incluso cuando te dejas llevar por la ira, valió la pena atraparte.

'' Como te atreviste, como te atreviste, a matar a mis padres, dijo Mio mientras, intentaba liberarse.

Mientras tanto con Goku, él estaba concentrándose, buscando entre los mundos y las dimensiones.

'' En donde estarás Mio y Maria, dijo Goku mientras aun intentaba usar la técnica para ver todo lo que pasa en los planetas.

Volviendo con Mio.

'' Fue un hecho lamentable. Con tal disfrutar esa reunión aún más, había asesinado a esas escorias de una manera más cruel, dijo Zolgia.

'' Nunca te lo perdonare, te voy a matar 100 veces, dijo Mio tratándose de liberar.

'' Mm, creo que por fin aprendiste hablar para alguien digna de tu imagen, dijo Zolgia, haciendo aparecer un brillo en sus ojos, que hizo que la voz de Mio, no se escuchara.

'' Mi voz, pensó Mio ya que no podía hablar.

'' Remplazare todo tu odio y rencor por un inmenso placer, te enseñare a quien deberías de servir, dijo Zolgia mientras trataba de tocar los pechos de Mio.

'' No, como es posible, Goku, Basara, Maria, pensó Mio, desesperada, pero cuando Zolgia iba a tocar los pechos de Mio, para ya que Maria lo interrumpe.

'' Zolgia-Sama, recibimos una llamada del castillo real, dijo Maria, dándole una bola de cristal a Zolgia.

'' Del castillo real, dijo Zolgia mientras recibía la bola de cristal, desde la cual empezó hablar el rey demonio.

'' Zolgia, estas hay, pregunto El rey demonio.

'' Si. Es un honor su majestad Leohart, dijo Zolgia, para sorpresa de Mio.

'' Majestad, el actuar rey demonio, pensó Mio sorprendida.

'' Parece que tengo que salir, no será una misión tan complicada. Espérame, en cuanto regrese serás mía, dijo Zolgia, retirándose del lugar, por otro lado, Mio estaba desesperada, al ver que Maria la traiciono.

Mientras tanto con Basara y Takigawa, estos dos estaban teniendo una conversación, ya que Basara trataba de convencer a Takigawa, para poder llevarlo en donde estaba Mio.

'' Zolgia, intento quedarse con Narutse por cuenta propia, dijo Takigawa.

'' Por cuenta propia, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Planeaba adelantarse en la captura de Mio Narutse, antes que el actual rey demonio, sin embargo, Maria huyo con Narutse en el último minuto, Zolgia no ha olvidado a Narutse.

'' Zolgia va tras Mio, pero Maria, porque haría eso, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Esa Súcubo debe de tener un as bajo la manga, dijo Takigawa.

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Basara.

'' Como considero que Maria podía ser un obstáculo, Zolgia fue por su familia cuando regreso al mundo de los demonios. Parece que capturo a su madre, dijo Takigawa.

'' Eso era, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Él fue quien planeo lo del pacto entres siervo y maestro, el creía que Goku era de la facción de los héroes y estaba cuidando de ustedes, y por eso fue que utilizo el pacto, dijo Takigawa.

'' Y porque lo hizo, pregunto Basara algo molesto.

'' Por sus gustos particulares, gracias al efecto afrodisiaco de la súcubo, si alguien además del maestro roba su virginidad, la sierva será asaltada por el placer hasta perder la cordura, dijo Takigawa.

'' Pero ella, le cedió su virginidad a Goku-sama, hace 3 días, dijo Basara, con seriedad, para sorpresa de Takigawa.

'' Enserio. Jajaja, esos dos no pierden su tiempo, al parecer Mio cayo enamorada del dios de la destrucción. Me pregunto qué pasaría, si le dijera que alguien como Zolgia, intenta tocar a Narutse Mio, dijo Takigawa, para sorpresa de Basara, ya que la última vez que Goku se enojó, estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra, y solo estaba espantado.

'' Él no se atrevería, además él está entrenando fuera de aquí, no está en el planeta, si entrenara aquí destruiría la tierra, dijo Basara.

'' Mm, pues son sus problemas, pero cuando regrese, me imagino su reacción al saber que alguien como Zolgia, tuvo relaciones con Mio, dijo Takigawa, haciendo que Basara se sorprenda y solo pensara en como Mio debería de estar siendo tocada.

'' Dímelo. No sé en donde esta Mio, si quieres evitar que Goku-san destruya este sistema solar, dijo Basara alarmado.

'' Mm, sabes que mi situación es complicada, debo ser muy cauteloso, dijo Takigawa con arrogancia.

'' Takigawa, No sé qué quieres, pero necesito saber en dónde está Mio y Maria, aunque tenga que obligar a la fuerza, dijo Basara empuñando su espada.

'' Justamente cuando pensé que había hecho un amigo, pero que amistad más efímera, dijo Takigawa, haciendo aparecer un aura morada a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto con Mio y Maria, Mio estaba jadeando, porque al parecer ya podía hablar.

'' Maria, no pudiera creer que me engañaras de esa forma, dijo Mio enojada.

'' Este lugar está protegido por la barrera de magia de Zolgia-sama, aunque Goku-san este aquí, cuando se venga a enterar de que estas aquí, ya será demasiado tarde, ya que esto impide que él pueda sentir tu ubicación. Ya no puedes escapar Mio-sama, dijo Maria, haciendo que apareciera una especie de brillo en sus ojos de color purpura, que dejo inconsciente a Mio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

'' Que quieres Lars, pregunto Zest.

'' Vine por Mio Narutse, está aquí verdad, pregunto Lars.

'' De que estas hablando, dijo Zest.

'' No pido que me lo digas gratis, dijo Lars, alzando su mano haciendo aparecer una esfera de color purpura, que contenía el cuerpo de Basara.

'' Te lo voy a dar a cambio, dijo Lars.

'' Quieres intercámbialo por Mio Narutse, pregunto Lars.

'' Ya lo abras visto, Basara Tojuo, posee un enorme poder, no me parece un mal trato, dijo Lars.

'' No sé qué clase de confusiones tienes, dijo Zest.

'' No puedes escoger sin tu maestro, el marques Zolgia, debe de haber partido al castillo real, hacia donde su majestad Leohard, dijo Lars.

'' Tu recomendaste a Zolgia al rey, pregunto Zest.

'' Debí haberle dicho también que Mio Narutse estaba escondida en su castillo, no se puede negar que cometió un acto de traición ante el rey y el consejo, dijo Lars.

'' Es una amenaza, pregunto Zest.

'' Solo cumplo con las ordenes que tengo, Lars se acercó a Zest y se le paro en frente. '' Tu deberías de cumplir con tu deber y proteger al marques que tanto respectas, dijo Lars.

'' No tengo alternativa, dijo Zest.

'' Sabia decisión, dijo Larst, pero sorprendentemente, Zest a traviesa con sus garras a Lars en el estómago, este cayo de rodillas.

'' Zest si me matas, dijo Lars, pero Zest le mocha la cabeza con sus garras enormes.

'' Gracias por darme una advertencia, pero cuando Leohar se entere ya será demasiado tarde, dijo Zest, empezando a quemar, el cuerpo de Lars con su magia.

'' Ahora en donde estará tu amigo, el supuesto dios, pensó Zest.

Mientras tanto con Goku, él se seguía concentrando, para usar la técnica de ver entre todos los mundos, pero no le era eficaz, este estaba en el espacio.

'' Diablos esta técnica no me sirve de nada, a pesar de que es mi primera vez que la empleo esta técnica, ni si quiera la entrene, solo Bills-sama me dijo como se usaba, recordando la última vez, que estaba entrenando con Bills.

 **FLASHBACK.**

'' Bien Goku, ya has dominado el Hackai al 100%, pero aun te falta una técnica, que no es necesaria, pero te puede ahorrar viajes a todos los planetas, que existen en tu universo, dijo Bills.

'' Y cuál es esa técnica Bills-sama, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' UNIVERSAL VISION, dijo Bills para confusión de Goku.

'' Universal Visión, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Esta técnica, consiste en ver todo lo que pasa entre los planetas, sin la necesidad de ir a verlos, personalmente, esto te puede ahorrar muchas visitas a todos los planetas, ya no la uso, porque voy a los planetas para entretenerme, dijo Bills.

'' Ya veo, pero si me ayudara a terminar más rápido, entonces como se utiliza, pregunto Goku.

'' Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar bien el ki divino, si usaras el ki normal no te serviría de nada, ya que solo los dioses pueden realizar esta técnica, pues simplemente tienes que conectar tu energía divina con los mundos que existen, y pudieras ver todo lo que pasa en los mundos sin la necesidad de ir personalmente al planeta que quieras vigilar, dijo Bills.

'' Me servirá de mucho, gracias Bills-sama, dijo Goku.

 **FLASHBACK FIN.**

'' Mierda, ahora que recuerdo, estoy usando el ki normal, tal vez sea porque aquí nadie me hace sacar el 0 , 05% por ciento de mi poder con el ki normal, tanto me acostumbre, que creí a ver estado usando el ki de los dioses, que inútil soy, dijo Goku con una sonrisas, para luego ponerse serio y cerrar los ojos.

'' Como me encuentro frente al sol, voy a conectar mi energía con él, para poder ver lo que pasa, dijo Goku empezando a concretarse.

Mientras tanto con Basara. Él estaba en una habitación, estaba en una cama tirado inconsciente, pero ya estaba despertando.

'' En donde estoy, y por qué estoy encadenado, se dijo Basara así mismo.

'' Creo que estoy en el lugar en donde tienen a Mio, puedo sentirla, dijo Basara.

'' Así es, se escuchó la voz de Maria, quien salía de entre las sombras, para luego arrojarse contra Basara quedando sentada entre sus entrepiernas.

'' Ahora serás Mio voy a controlar tu mente, dijo Maria empezando a besar el pecho de Basara.

'' Takigawa, me dijo todo, dijo Basara para sorpresa de Maria.

'' Y ya debes de saber porque hago esto, dijo Maria.

'' Pero había otra forma, si le hubieras dicho a Goku-sama, el té había ayudado, dijo Basara.

'' Le iba a decir, pero se había marchado, y al escuchar que Zolgia iba a matar a mi madre, no tuve de otra, entiende que no hay nada que puedas hacer, y solo te queda disfrutar tu final, dijo Maria, y una lleve enorme se manifestó, en frente de ella, entrando en el atuendo, que tenía forma de una cerradura, la cual parecía a la de la llave, al entrar está en el atuendo de súcubo, hizo que el poder de Maria, empezara a elevarse, haciendo que su cuerpo, se volviera más voluptuoso, parecía más desarrollada que Mio.

'' Maria, dijo Basara sorprendido al ver la nueva forma de Maria, la cual lo encanto con un hechizo, y se adueñó de su cerebro.

'' Ahora si serás mío, ahora puedes hacerme lo que quieras, dijo Maria, quitándole las cadenas ha Basara. El cual, en un rápido movimiento, le quito el atuendo de Mio, haciendo revelar sus enormes pechos, y este lo empezó a chupar, Maria empezó a caer, por el placer, y Basara estaba a punto de entrarle el legendario Xd.

'' Perdóname, dijo Maria, haciendo que Basara reaccionara, y se saliera del control de Maria, pero este empezó a sangrar por la boca.

'' Si quieres que te haga lo que yo quiera, te voy a salvar, dijo Basara.

'' Aun sigues preocupándote por mí, dijo Maria, quitándose a Basara de enzima y poniéndose su atuendo en su lugar, Basara se paró, y saco su espada clavándola contra el suelo, haciendo una grieta, que revelo la ubicación en donde, se encontraba el castillo.

'' No me puedes enfrentar sin alma, dijo Maria, sacando una especie de guantes de sus brazos.

'' Te voy a salvar Maria, dijo Basara.

Mientras tanto, Mi había sido liberada, ya que Yuuki la ayudo, y juntas derrotaron a Zest.

'' Entonces no vas ayudar, dijo Mio a Zest.

'' No voy a defraudar a Zolgia-sama, dijo Zest.

'' Pues quédate aquí entonces, dijo Mio, dándole la esplada a Zest, al igual que Maria, pero un hechizo cayo en ellas, haciéndolas que no se pudieran mover.

'' Vaya, parece que nada Salio bien mientras yo no estaba, dijo Zolgia, quien apareció frente a las chicas.

'' Vaya, otra heroína, conque tú también eh, pues también serás mía, te voy hacer sentir un placer, que el mocoso de Tojuo, no te hará sentir, dijo Zolgia.

'' No te lo voy a permitir, dijo Yuuki, pero Zolgia, lanza una ráfaga de aire, contra ella, impactando a Zest también.

'' Te lastime Zest, pues si no puedes encargarte de mis presas eres una basura, acaso creíste que no sabías que desearas que fuera más joven, envidiabas a Mio, al estar con ese supuesto dios que por cierto no ha venido a rescatarte Narutse, en donde está, pregunto Zolgia con arrogancia.

'' Cuando se entere de que intentaste hacerme algo, te va a destruir tu alma, dijo Mio enojada, sorprendiendo a Zest.

'' También puede destruir almas, ya quisiera conocerlo, dijo Zolgia, pero rápidamente es atacado por Basara.

'' Anulaste mi hechizo, muy bien, dijo Zolgia.

'' Te voy a matar bastardo, dijo Basara, empezando atacar a Zolgia con su espada, pero sus golpes eran detenidos fácilmente.

'' No lo haces nada mal mocoso, toma esto, dijo Zolgia, dándole un golpe a Basara, el cual lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared.

'' Basara, gritaron Mio y Yuuki preocupadas.

'' Veamos si puedes resistir a este ataque, dijo Zolgia, haciéndose invisible. Basara no podía hacer nada, por lo que Zolgia lo tomo por el cuello, lo levanto y lo estrello duramente contra el puso creando un cráter no profundo.

'' Eres una vergüenza para tu padre, dijo Zolgia, Basara se levantó.

'' No metas a mi padre en esto, dijo Basara, lanzando un golpe con su espada, el cual casi impactaba en Zolgia, pero este lo detiene. Zolgia, hizo un ataque de magia, que mando a Basara a estrellarse contra el muro.

'' Ya basta Zolgia, dijo Maria, quien apareció y ataco a Zolgia, pero este lo esquiva.

'' Maria esta eres tú, dijo Mio sorprendida.

'' Maria, debo admitir que te ves mejor así, aunque te queda muy poco tiempo con esa apariencia, dijo Zolgia.

'' No use esta forma, porque no quería acostarme con alguien como tú, eres un asco, dijo Maria.

'' Que desecion, pero recuerdas que tú eras la única de mantener viva a tu madre, dijo Zolgia, haciendo aparecer un holograma, que hacía ver, como la madre de Maria, estaba encadenada en una jaula.

'' Madre, dijo Maria preocupada.

'' No te preocupes, ya está muerta, dijo Zolgia, haciendo mostrar como unos cellos de energía, se presentaban, encima de la madre de Maria, haciéndola explotar al instante.

'' Madreeeeeeee, grito Maria volviendo a su forma actuar. Mientras empezaba a llorar.

'' Mama, Papa, pensó Mio quien estaba traumada, y recordó aquella vez en la que Zolgia, mato a sus padres, haciendo expulsar su poder, que hizo que todos salieran volando.

'' Mio-sama, no lo hagas, grito Maria.

'' Mio, dio Basara asustado.

Goku había sentido visto todo, ya que él estaba viendo todo desde el espacio.

'' O no, el poder de Mio se salió de control, creo que Basara no va a poder con esta pelea, tendré que intervenir, pero me sorprende que haya logrado dominar la técnica universal visión, si ni si quiera la he entrenado, pero bueno, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, dijo Goku quien salió de su concentración, tele transportándose a la tierra.

'' Este es el momento que he estado esperando, ahora voy a tomar tu poder, dijo Zolgia mientras se acercaba a Mio, pero a tocarla, su brazo exploto al instante.

'' Aaaah, demonio, como esto es posible, este no es el poder de Wilberto, este es su propio poder, dijo Zolgia, mientras se alejaba, pero no podía ya que estaba de rodillas, y estaba débil por recibir ese fuerte daño.

'' He estado esperando este momento todo este tiempo, dijo Mio mientras alzaba su mano hacia Zolgia.

'' Mio espera, no puedes matarlo, dijo Basara quien se acercaba.

'' Como que no Basara-san, he vivido para esto, el mato a mis padres, dijo Mio, pero repentinamente siente un abrazo cálido por atrás, ella reconocía muy bien de quien era esa silueta.

'' Pero la solución no es la muerte. Mio, lamento haberte deja, pero ya estoy aquí, para protegerte, dijo Goku, quien le estaba dando un cálido abrazo a Mio, la cual empezó a llorar, y su aura empezó a desaparecer.

'' Goku-san, dijo Mio con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Mio se puso inconsciente.

'' Es el, dijo Zest sorprendida y asustada.

'' No puede ser, como pudo abrazar de esa forma a Mio, sin que desapareciera al estar con esa aura, no me digas que este es, pensó Zolgia en su mayor miedo, pero fue astuto y se desapareció del lugar.

'' Goku-san, dijo Yuuki.

'' Goku-sama, que bueno que haya llegado, dijo Basara.

'' Los estuve observando todo este tiempo, estaba en el planeta llamado Saturno, si hubiera liberado un poco más de mi poder mientras entrenaba, hubiera hecho desaparecer esta dimensión, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras tenia a Mio cargada al estilo princesa, ya que estaba inconsciente.

'' No me asustes de esa manera, Goku-sama, dijo Basara.

'' Goku-san, si tú nos estuviste observando todo este tiempo, entonces debes de conocer que soy una traedora, dijo Maria con algo de tristeza.

'' Descuida, pero no te culpo. Además, tu madre esta- Goku iba a decir algo más, pero…

'' Maria, estas bien, se escuchó la voz de una persona, la cual tenía la misma apariencia que Maria.

'' Mama, dijo Maria sorprendida.

'' Me alegra saber que estas bien Maria, dijo Shella mientras abrazaba a su hija, la cual empezó a llorar de felicidad.

'' Esa es la madre de Maria, pero es muy joven, dijo Basara sorprendido.

'' Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija, yo soy Shella, la madre de Maria, es un gusto, y siento, presentarme así de repente, dijo Shella.

'' Jeje está bien, pero debemos salir de aquí, dijo Goku.

'' Porque, pregunto Yuuki, pero la casa empezó a tomar forma del estómago de una creatura.

'' Desaparecieron las células cero que Zolgia puso sobre esta mansión, ni si quiera su excelencia, era lo suficientemente fuerte para crear una barrera, para poder engañar al rey Lohart, por eso tomo a la creatura más poderosa, del mundo demoniaco y la convirtió en su base, ya que podía aislar dimensiones, por eso la tomo, y la puso a dormir, convirtiéndola en su base, dijo Zest.

'' La creatura despertó porque se terminó su magia, dijo Maria.

'' Esto es asido, dijo Goku.

'' Entonces no hay manera de salir de aquí, dijo Basara.

'' Es fácil solo sujétense de mí, vamos rápido, dijo Goku, Zest, y Yuuki, tomaron el hombro izquierdo, mientras que Yuuki y Basara, tomaron su hombro derecho, y Maria y Shella, tomaron de sus piernas.

'' Muy bien, ahora vámonos, dijo Goku poniéndose sus dos dedos en la cabeza fuera desapareciendo fuera del lugar.

'' No puede ser que es esa cosa, dijo Lars, quien al parecer estaba vivo, ya que sabemos que el uso un señuelo de el para distraer a Zest, pero él estaba sin mascara e iba matar a Zolgia, quien estaba frente él.

'' Va a crecer hasta consumir el mundo por completo, y no hay nada que puedan hacer, dijo Zolgia riendo malignamente, pero de repente, todos aparecieron fuera de la creatura, para sorpresa de los dos.

'' Como han escapado, se preguntó, Zolgia sorprendido.

'' Goku-san, ya llegaste, te dilataste mucho, dijo Lars, con una sonrisa.

'' Estaba algo ocupado, pero ahora tengo que destruir esa cosa, dijo Goku.

'' No vas a poder destruirla, dijo Zolgia malignamente, Mio empezó a despertar.

'' Goku-san en donde estamos, dijo Mio.

'' Ya despertaste, me alegara verte, dijo Goku, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los demás chicos.

'' Obseven como es que desintegro las almas chicas, dijo Goku mientras se iba volando, para sorpresa de todos, ya que no sabían que Goku podía volar.

'' Acaso está volando, dijo Zolgia sorprendido.

'' Goku-san, tienes que explicarme todo lo que estabas haciendo con Chisato, dijo Mio algo molesta quien iba sujetada de Goku, y se alarmo un poco.

'' No es lo que crees, pero ya te explicare, dijo Goku, quedando frente a la creatura, el sujeto a Mio con su mano libre, y Mio estaba sujetado de Goku. Goku extendió su mano hacia la creatura y dijo.

 **HACKAI, SENTENCIO GOKU A LA CREATURA, LA CUAL EMPEZO A DESPARECER, HASTA NO DEJA RASTRO.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, por lo que hizo Goku.

'' Como hizo eso, ni si quiera toco a la creatura, dijo Zest sorprendida.

'' Él es un dios, dijo Basara con una sonrisa.

'' Con que puede destruir almas, que interesante, dijo Lars con arrogancia en su voz.

'' No puede ser, ni el rey demonio, puede hacer nada contra esa creatura, por eso era la bestia más poderosa del inframundo, dijo Zolgia sorprendido. Goku y Mio, llegaron rápidamente, hacia los demás.

'' Listo, ya está todo arreglado ahora solo faltas tú, dijo Goku señalando hacia Zolgia, alarmándolo, Lars dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a Goku.

'' Me encantara ver tu sangre derramada por el suelo, dijo Lars con una sonrisa macabra, mientras se dirigía a Goku.

'' Goku-san, por si no lo sabias, este sujeto, su principal objetivo, era abusar de Mio, si solo hubieras visto, los hechizos que utilizo, para hacer suya a Mio a la fuerza, dijo Lars, para sorpresa de todos, y más para Zolgia. Haciendo que todos guardaran silencio por un momento.

'' La cagaste Lars, dijo Basara alarmado.

'' Porque le dices eso, pregunto Shella.

'' Solo tápense los ojos, dijo Yuuki.

'' Porque dicen esas cosas, dijo Zest, pero la tierra entera empezó a temblar, todos se sorprendieron, porque Goku, estaba bien enojado, y sus ojos no tenían pupila alguna, un aura blanca, empezó a manifestarse en su cuerpo.

'' Que clase de poder es este, dijo Zolgia en su asombro, ya que estaba que se cagaba en los pantalones.

'' Estas muertas hijo de perra. Dijo Goku quien estaba bien cabreado, porque alguien intento tocar el cuerpo de Mio.

Todos se asustaron, y cayeron al suelo, ya que estaban en el miedo absoluto, y Maria se había desmayado en los brazos de su madre.

'' Te voy a matar de la peor manera posible. Tu sangre será el llervisida del césped. Tus huesos se lo daré a los perros. Te voy a desintegrar tu alma de la existencia. Voy hacer que sientas el dolor y la ira de un dios de la destrucción. Te voy a matar bastardo, dijo Goku apareciendo en una velocidad segadora frente a Zolgia, dejándolo alarmado.

'' Aprieta los dientes maldito. Dijo Goku, Zolgia parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Goku lo toma por la cara, y lo azota fuertemente contra el suelo. Goku lo toma o través, y lo azota fuertemente contra el suelo, creando un cráter de un kilómetro de profundidad.

Todos no podía decir nada de la masacre que estaban presenciando, Goku lo azoto contra el aire, y una velocidad, segadora, le estaba dando golpes, que hacían que escupiera sangre, no importa el cual parte del cuerpo recibía el golpe, solo un golpe era anormal, Goku le da un puño en el estómago, tomándolo estrellándolo contra el suelo. Todos estaban horrorizados, y esto les dejo más de un trauma, pero Zest, estaba sonrojada, a ver como se ponía Goku cuando alguien tocaba a Mio.

Goku se calmó, y solo vio lo poco que quedaba de Zolgia.

'' Esto es por los padres de Mio, este es el fin de tu miserable vida, dijo Goku mientras alzaba su mano.

 **HACKAI,** dijo Goku haciendo desaparecer lo que quedaba de Zolgia.

'' Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Dijo Goku mientras salía del cráter.

'' Ya terminé, dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, pero todos lo veían con una cara de Watafack.

'' Juro ante la bandera de los dioses, que no voy hacer enojar a Goku-sama, dijeron Basara y Lars. A la mañana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad.

'' Muy bien chicos, creo que es hora de que me vaya, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos, ya que todos estaban en la casa, listo para ir a la escuela.

'' Como dices, ya te tienes que ir, dijo Mio.

'' No es para siempre, pero ya tengo que irme a otra dimensión, a ver si hay que desaparecerla o no, es mi deber como dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku.

'' Mes has dejado sorprendida con tu historia, dijo Zest quien se había quedado.

'' Goku-sama, pero que será de nosotros sin usted, dijo Basara.

'' Ustedes estarán unidos, luchen juntos y háganse más fuertes, solo me tomare un mes en regresar, eso será todo, dijo Goku, pero Mio no estaba de acuerdo.

'' Entonces quiero irme contigo Goku-san, dijo Mio con entusiasmo y para sorpresa de todos.

'' Mio-sama, usted no puede, trato de decir Maria.

'' MIo, entiendo que no quieres que te deje, pero ahora no voy a regresar a donde pertenezco, simplemente iré a otra dimensión, dijo Goku mientras se dirigía hacia Mio.

'' Regresare por ti, dijo Goku, a Mio, la cual se sonrojo, y Zest al ver como trataba Goku a Mio, se sonrojo un poco.

'' Si no me vienes a buscar, te matare 100 veces, un mes es todo lo que te daré, dijo, Mio.

'' Me agrada escucharlo, dijo Goku quien sorprendentemente, fue besado por Mio.

'' Esta es mi única despedida, pero no estas salvados de la conversación que tenemos pendiente con respecto a la enfermera Chisato, dijo Yuuki.

'' Goku-sama, que hiciste con la enfermera Chisato, pregunto Basara.

'' Jejeje, luego les digo chicos, pero ya me tengo que ir, pero antes les quiero dejar algo, por favor todos ustedes formen un circulo, les voy a dejar un obsequio, dijo Goku, todos lo escuchan, pero estaban preguntándose que era. Goku levanto sus manos, y de ella salieron 5 esferas de ki, los cuales, dejaron sorprendidos a todos, después todas entraron en los cuerpos de cada uno.

'' Listo, les he dado menos del 0 , 0003% de mi poder, esto es más que suficiente, para que todos ustedes aprender a cuidarse, pero recuerden que en la unión esta la fuerza.

'' Es verdad, siento como mi poder aumento más de la cuenta, ahora siento que puedo destruir una montaña, dijo Zest.

'' Pero yo siento que puedo destruir más que una montaña, dijo Basara.

'' Te di algo extra, porque eres el que tienes que ocupar mi lugar, mientras yo no este Basara, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Muy bien chicos, ya esto es todo, cuídense, y nos veremos dentro de un mes, dijo Goku apretando un botón, el cual le había dado Yiani, para que pudiera viajar entre dimensiones, este abrió una brecha dimensional para sorpresa de todos.

'' Se cuidan todos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, caminando hacia al portar, pero antes de que pudiera irse.

'' Goku-san, dijo Mio sonrojada.

'' Que sucede, pregunto Goku.

'' Te amo. Dijo Mio, muy sonrojada, pero Zest por dentro estaba celosa ya que algo le decía que quería decirle lo mismo a Goku.

'' Yo también. Dijo Goku entrando a la brecha dimensional.

Ahora vemos que Goku, está viajando entre dimensiones.

'' Una menos quedan 12, cuantas aventuras me van a esperar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del viaje.

'' Chisato, solo espera un mes, lamento no haberte dejado ni una calta, dijo Goku.

'' Muy bien, la siguiente dimensión se llama AGK, que dimensión de nombre tan extraño, en que estuvo pensando el anterior dios de la destrucción, cuando le puso estos nombres a las dimensiones, dijo Goku, viendo que ya el viaje estaba a punto de terminar.

'' Muy bien, ya es hora. Dijo Goku, entrando en el portal. Goku apareció en un bosque, y sintió varias presencias, y vio una choza que estaba vierta, y pudo ver el cadáver mutilado a la mitad de una chica. Goku se acercó y dijo.

'' Ustedes hicieron estos, dijo Goku a un grupo de chicos que estaban a punto de irse.

'' Quien eres tú, pregunto Leone.

'' Como apareciste aquí, no te habíamos notado, dijo Akame.

'' Solo respondan, ustedes hicieron esto verdad, esta chica se ve que fue matada ahora, y ustedes tienen espadas, díganme lo que paso ante de que mate a todos, dijo Goku.

'' Sí que eres un grosero, dijo Mine.

'' Yo me encargo del, dijo Akame saliendo a una velocidad segadora contra Goku, dándole un golpe con su espada, pero al impactar la espada en el cuerpo de Goku, esta no le había hecho daño, ya que él tenía sujetado con un dedo.

'' Eres más lenta que una tortuga, dijo Goku, todos estaban sorprendidos, Bulat quien tenía cargado a Basara, Tatsumi, y a la peli verde el cual dicho nombre no me acuerdo Xd.

'' Se supone que todo aquel que reciba un corte por parte de mi espada, debería de morir al instante, pero tú la detuviste con un dedo.

'' Pues eso no funciona en mí, y eres más débil, que ni si quiera use el 0 , 001 por ciento de muy fuerza para detener tu ataque, dijo Goku, todos los del Night Raid, aparecieron frente a Goku, y Akame se alejó de Goku.

'' Muy bien se ve que eres fuerte, pero quien eres tú, dijo Leone.

'' Los voy a matar, si no me dicen quien fue que hizo esto, dijo Goku haciendo estremecer el lugar, haciendo que todos se asustaran.

'' Que clase de poder es este, dijo Mine asustada.

'' Tiene un poder monstruoso, dijo Bulat.

'' Parece que los are responder por la fuerza. Dijo Goku, creando una nova gigante con un dedo, que hizo que todos se cagaran del miedo.

'' Que es esa cosa, dijo Tatsumi sorprendido, ninguno tenía palabras que decir ya que estaban temblando del miedo.

'' Esta bien no te enojes, te voy a decir todo, dijo Leone, haciendo que Goku parara sus acciones, luego ello le explicaron sobre la familia que atraía personas, y Basara les conto sobre sus amigos, y le contaron todo sobre donde se encontraba, y la situación de su pueblo, pero Tatsumi, le conto sobre sus amigos fallecidos.

'' Ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, y gracias por presentarse, dijo Goku con una cara seria.

'' Oye, cómo te llamas, y porque eres tan poderoso, dijo la peli verde.

'' Goku se elevó por los cielos, he hizo una presentación de dioses, sorprendiendo a todos ya que podía volar.

'' Yo soy Son Goku. Y Soy el dios de la destrucción, dijo Goku haciendo aparecer un aura, mientras tenía sus dos brazos extendidos como lo hacía Zamasu, lo único que Goku se veía más vergas Xd, todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que con solo notarlo era cierto lo que decía.

'' Un dios de, de, de la destrucción, dijo Tatsumi con miedo absoluto.

'' Ahora entienden quién soy verdad. Dijo Goku con una voz seria y temible, haciendo que todos se congelaran del miedo, mine estaba que se caía, por conocer a alguien tan poderoso, todos asintieron, con horror y los ojos como platos.

'' Entonces basta de chapoteos y arrodíllense a ti mí. dijo Goku haciendo temblar de nuevo el lugar, pero todos ellos cayeron al suelo y fueron por el terror que sentían.

'' No- No, esto es imposible, dijo el peli verde.

'' No- No- Nos vas a matar cierto, pregunto Tatsumi, pero Goku decidió dejar de volar y aterrizo, dejando de expulsar poder, el ambiente se calmó.

'' Jajajajajajajaj. Se escucharon la risa de Goku el cual dejaron sorprendido a todos.

'' Porque te ríes, pregunto Bulat.

'' Debieron de ver sus caras cuando expulse el 1% por ciento de mi poder, me va doler el estómago, Jajajajajaja, dijo Goku mientras reía, pero al parecer todos se sorprendieron.

'' Queeeee, uno por ciento, parecía que ibas a destruir la tierra, dijo Mine.

'' Si seguía liberando poder iba a destruir este sistema solar, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos, y Mine no aguanto más y casi se desmaya.

'' Queee eso es imposible, dijo Mine sorprenda.

'' Quieren que pruebe la nova que cree para que vena, dijo Goku con algo de seriedad, a lo que todos dijeron que no.

'' Pues ya veo, este mundo tiene unos muy buenos problemas y gente inocente a muerto, dijo Goku mientras veía los cuerpos de las personas, y dirigió su mirada a Basara.

'' Oye Tatsumi, dijo Goku, a Basara.

'' Que sucede Goku-sama, dijo Tatsumi algo asustado.

'' No tienes por qué temerme Basara, yo soy alguien amigable y muy divertido, solo que me gusta jugar a veces, dijo Goku con su sonrisa, la cual hizo ruborizar a las chicas.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ya se enamoraron Xd.

'' Pues no se preocupen, cuando acabe con la dictadura de este mundo, voy a resucitar a todas estas personas, incluyendo a tus amigos, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Puedes revivir personas, pregunto Leone sorprendida.

'' Claro que sí, solo tengo que regresar a mi mundo, pero luego les explico, ahora me tengo que ir, y viajar por el universo, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Puedes respirar en el espacio, dijo Akame.

'' Soy un dios, dijo Goku.

'' Pero no te gustaría unirte a Night Raid, pregunto Leone, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Como le dices eso a él, no escuchaste que es un dios de la destrucción, acaso quieres que nos mate, dijo El peli verde.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Claro que sí, si ustedes son los buenos, me uniré a ellos, pero desde ahora, dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia ante todos dejándolos sorprendido.

'' Por la ley penar del saiyayin, y los dioses de la destrucción, me convertiré en su compañero y dios de la protección, en especial para las chicas, ya que me han enseñado que ellas tienen que ser más protegidas, las palabras de Goku dejaron con cara de Watafack a todos, aunque dejaron ruborizadas a las chicas, y se preguntaban qué porque se sonrojaron.

'' Que clase de dios eres, pregunto Tatsumi con cara de Palo.

'' Jeje solo bromeo, ahora vámonos, dijo Goku y todos asintieron, Empezando a saltar rápidamente los chicos, aunque Goku estaba volando a la velocidad de ellos, quienes se preguntaban que como Goku podía volar, pero Leone, solo pensaba, que ahora con un dios de su lado que puede destruir galaxias y universos, son imparables, pero ella quería saber más de la vida de Goku, las demás chicas no se dieron cuenta, pero todas ellas se sentían protegidas desde que escucharon que Goku las protegerias, por lo que mientras ellan iban saltando rápidamente, vieron a Goku, quien iba volando con una sonrisa, y ellas se sonrojaron por eso.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya nos pasamos a Akame Ga kill, en donde este Goku si será un puto lor frio, OKey no, será más directo, pero estoy muy contento porque ya llegamos a Akame Ga kill. Aquí sí que va a ver Harem y violadas al extremo, cuáles serán las próximas victimas de Goku Xd. Bueno chicos no tengo palabras para describir lo increíble que tuvo este capítulo, aunque me tarde todo el día haciéndolo, pero valió la pena. Sin más nada que decir me despido, les mando un saludo a todos mis subscritores de youtube y fanfiction. Nos vemos en cualquier historia de otro fanfic, se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	9. NUEVOS AMIGOS

**Qué onda mis changos jaladores de ganso, que llegan desde brazzers para ajusticiar el ganso con estos lemon, Okey no Xd, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Vengo a spoliar, que después de este anime sigue o nos pasaremos a Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, en donde vamos hacer sufrir a Ikke, de la peor manera posible, arrebatándole a Stela, y haciéndolo pasar por un entrenamiento de niveles cósmicos, en donde va a perder la vida, dicho y profetizado por el dios Goku Xd. Bueno ya hablando enserio, mi roll de dios de la destrucción de los princesos es algo muy delicado. También vengo aclarar, que ya no volveré hacer un cruce entre high school dxd, de verdad me he corrido con ese anime, y ya me hartaron con la pareja de Goku y Rias, aunque Issei sufra, pero si algunos de ustedes tiene planeado hacer un cruce de high school dxd y dragón ball, usen a alguien diferente como Bardock, que por cierto son pocas las personas que han metido a Bardock en high school dxd, o también usen a Radizt, que nadie a echo una teoría del como personaje principal, solo lo he visto como personaje segundario en el cruce del canal de Emilia y DeipersFanfictions, canal al que estoy subscrito, porque me gusta su historia Xd, si por casualidad ustedes ven mis cruces o teorías, les mando un pequeño saludo a ustedes dos, aunque no sé quién es el que hace la historia, si la chica o el chico, pero quien las hace, tiene futuro para escribir guiones a Hollywood Xd. Como seguía diciendo ya basta de usar a Goku, yo lo usé porque cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic, nadie usaba a Goku en cambio yo si lo decidí usar, de hecho, no existía una teoría en youtube de Goku en high school dxd, en fanfiction solo eran que había unas cuantas a principios de este año. Pero enserio, usen a otro personaje, como Vegeta o Goten. De esa forma no harán que las teorías pierdan la emoción, y sean siempre lo mismo. Pero el punto importante en los cruces de historia de dragon ball y high schol dxd, es que nunca hagan que Issei se quede con Rias, ya que es muy importante hacerlo sufrir, si es posible quítenle a la pobre Asia Xd. Ya sin más locuras que decir vamos a empezar con este anime, Akame Ga kill, al cual yo estaba ansioso de llegar, pero ojo, no sé cuánto capítulo, pueda hacer yo sobre este anime. Pero antes de empezar permítanme decirles cuales son mis parejas favoritas para Goku en un cruce de historia.**

 **GOKU POR ESDEATH.**

 **GOKU POR AKAME.**

 **GOKU POR CHISATO.**

 **GOKU POR AHRI.**

 **GOKU POR AKENO.**

 **GOKU POR SHEELE.**

 **GOKU POR CHELSEA.**

 **GOKU POR ERZA.**

 **GOKU POR LUCY.**

 **GOKU POR RIAS.**

 **GOKU POR MIO.**

 **GOKU POR STELA.**

 **GOKU POR AQUA.**

 **GOKU POR LEONE.**

 **GOKU POR ROWISSE.**

 **GOKU POR MOMOYO.**

 **GOKU POR MEDAKA.**

 **Por ahora esas son mis parejas preferidas, aunque de verdad todas las chicas que le incluyo a Goku, son de mi preferencia, pero estas son aun mis preferidas solo que me gustan un poco más. Además, se me olvidaron mencionar algunas más, pero dejémoslo hay. Ahora me callo Xd.**

 **CAPITULO 8: UN MUNDO LLENO DE DESGRACIA Y '' NUEVOS AMIGOS ''.**

A la mañana siguiente luego de que Goku conociera a Night Rait, este decidió unírseles, ya que ellos querían, ayudar a su pueblo. Ahora vemos a Tatsumi quien estaba con la mirada hacia abajo viendo en donde estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos enterrados, luego de los que sucedió con ellos, él estaba en donde sus cuerpos ya se hacían enterrados y solo él estaba triste al recordar, la promesa que los tres se hicieron.

'' Ahora estoy solo. eran las palabras de Tatsumi quien estaba sumido en la tristeza, Goku le vio y decidió acercársele, ya que el sabio claramente, que era lo que pensaba Tatsumi.

'' Tatsumi. Eran las palabras de Goku, quien se sentó en forma de loto al lado de Tatsumi, quien salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia Goku.

'' No te sientas triste, yo también he perdido mucho, alguna vez perdí a mi mejor amigo, pero luego lo regresaron a la vida, con las esferas del dragón. Fueron las palabras de Goku quien se estaba refiriendo a krilin.

'' Esferas del dragón, y que hacen. Pregunto Tatsumi, a lo que Goku decidió contarle.

'' Son unas esferas, que pueden cumplirte cualquier deseo incluso revivir a las personas. De hecho, te había dicho la noche de ayer, que iba de traer de regreso a la vida a tus amigos, y a todas las personas inocentes que la familia de esa chica habían matado. Dijo Goku para sorpresa de Tatsumi.

'' Es cierto, es solo que ayer estaba tan asombrado que no entendí nada de lo que decía, pues si es así entonces, no tengo porque estar triste. Dijo Tatsumi, su cara cambio repentinamente a una cara sonriente.

'' Jeje, que gracioso, pero ya te dije lo que voy hacer, en tanto termine de traer la paz a este mundo, es cuando tengo que regresar a mi dimensión, por lo tanto, desde que regrese, iré por las esferas, pero cuando llegue ese día, te gustaría ir conmigo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Fueron las palabras de Goku, las cuales sorprendieron a Tatsumi.

'' Claro que sí, quisiera ver como mis amigos regresan a la vida con mis propios ojos, y ya no puedo esperar porque llegue ese día. Dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa. Goku iba a decir algo, pero dos cosas que parecían melones, se le pusieron en la cabeza de Goku.

'' Que es esto suave que tengo aquí. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en su cabeza y apretaba un poco con sus manos una de las dos cosas que parecían melones, pero al parecer Se escuchó un gemido de una chica, y Goku se dio cuenta de quién era.

'' Oh, eres tu Leone. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, pero aun no dejaba de sujetar los pechos de Leone.

'' Si soy yo. Ahora podias dejar de apretar mis pechos Goku-Sama. Dijo Leone con una cara algo incomoda y sonrojada.

'' Oh jeje lo siento. Dijo Goku flojeando los pechos de Leone, y levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

'' No te dejes ilusionar Goku-Sama, esos son los pechos de la muerte. No sabes cuándo pueden hacer su movimiento y quitarte todo el dinero. Grito Tatsumi señalando a Leone, y mirándola con una cara cómica al estilo anime.

'' No vivas en el pasado, pero ya decidiste unirte a nosotros. Leone puso su brazo en la nuca de Tatsumi y continuo. '' Tienes talento para matar. Fueron las palabras de Leone.

'' Unirme no es un problema. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Y cuál es el problema entonces. Pregunto Leone.

'' Es matar. Respondió Tatsumi.

'' Por favor, no por algo Goku-Sama, destruye mundos, no importa si mata a todos sus habitantes. Dijo Leone, pero Goku arqueo una ceja.

'' Te equivocas, no destruyo planetas, antes les doy oportunidades, y miro cual es el problema que tiene, luego decido, si destruirlo o no. Respondió Goku.

'' Ya veo, pero como quieras te nos uniste verdad. Pregunto Leone con dudas.

'' Claro que sí, si es para destruir a los malos me les puedo unir, pero como yo no sé quiénes son y ustedes si saben cuáles son los males, entonces me uno. Dijo Goku.

'' Muy bien, entonces ya eres miembro oficialmente. Vamos a presentarlos con los demás, ya que no tuvimos tiempos de conocernos bien ayer. Dijo Leone, mientras se llevaba a Tatsumi con su antebrazo en sus hombros y podía jurar que lo estaba asfixiando. Mientras se dirigían a la base, Akame los estaba viendo desde arriba, y no dejaba de despegar la mirada de Goku, ya que estaba con muchas preguntas.

Luego de un rato, todos los 3 estaban en la sala, ambos llegaron donde una chica- bueno ya sabemos quién es Sheele y como es, por lo que no vamos a describir como es, ella estaba leyendo un libro, pero salió de su lectura, cuando vio que Leone, Goku y Tatsumi, se pararon a su lado.

'' Hola Sheele, saluda a los nuevos miembros. Dijo Leone con una sonrisa.

'' Eh, quienes son ellos. Pregunto Sheele.

'' Para empezar, él es Goku, y es el dios de la destrucción. Respondió Leone, sorprendiendo a Sheele.

'' Tu eres un dios. Pregunto Sheele con los ojos bien levantados.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku, y soy el dios destructor de este universo, y de esta dimensión. Se presentó Goku a Sheele, con una sonrisa inocente, mientras estiraba su mano. Lo que provoco que Sheele se sonrojara, por la linda sonrisa que le dio Goku.

'' E- es un pla-placer, pero como es que eres un dios de la destrucción de este universo. Pregunto Sheele, mientras su sonroje se iba de su cara, y estrecho la mano de Goku.

'' Ayer paro la espada de Akame con sun solo dedo, y nos amenazó, creando una esfera gigante que parecía un sol, llena de energía, he hizo temblar varias veces la tierra con su poder. Dijo Leone, haciendo que la chica se sorprenda y se asuste un poco.

'' No nos va hacer daño verdad. Pregunto Sheele algo asustada.

'' Claro que no, ustedes son mis amigos desde ahora. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente por la cabeza a Sheele la cual la puso roja, y solo se quedaba viendo en sonrisa tan pura, pero luego salió de sus pensamientos, y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro chico.

'' Y tú ya te uniste. Pregunto Sheele a Tatsumi.

'' No el aún está indeciso, pero podías darles unas palabras de aliento. Dijo Leone mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Tatsumi.

'' Ya veo. Bueno si no te unes, y como ya conoces nuestra ubicación, entonces tendríamos que matarte. Lo último lo dijo con una cara que daba miedo, y su ante ojos se empañaron un poco.

'' Esas palabras de aliento me sacan las lágrimas. Dijo Basara con una sonrisa, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

'' Matar. Pregunto Goku con dudas.

Justamente Goku estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero al parecer es interrumpido.

'' Como puedes traerlos aquí Leone. Dijo Mine quien había llegado a la sala.

'' Sabes que Goku-Sama se nos unió ayer, cierto Mine. Dijo Leone, y Mine se alarmo, ya que se acordó de lo que paso a noche.

'' Entonces no era un sueño lo de ayer, lo sabía. Goku-Sama, mis disculpas por presentarme de esta manera. Dijo Mine haciendo una reverencia ante Goku y estaba muy asustada. Pero después alguien le pone una mano en la cabeza a Mine, empezándola a acariciar, ella al alzar la mirada para ver quién era, pudo ver a Goku quien le estaba dando una linda sonrisa, lo cual provoco que Mine se sonrojara por lo lindo que se veía Goku.

'' Descuida, no tienes por qué temerme. Como tu amigo, recuerda la promesa que te hice ayer, siempre los voy a proteger, en especial a ti. Fueron las palabras de Goku las cuales sonrojaron a Mine, tanto como a Leone y Sheele, quienes se asombraron a escuchar las palabras de Goku, pero Tatsumi estaba sorprendido y con una cara de palo, ya que parecía algo cursi Xd.

'' Ahora entiendo que los dioses toman clases de cursilerías. Penso Tatsumi con una gota de sudor en la frente. Goku se aportó de Mine y ella recupero su postura. Luego Mine se dirige a Tatsumi y lo ve fijamente, haciendo que este se confunda, pero estaba algo nervioso.

'' Mmm, reprobado. Pueda aceptar que Goku-Sama, se una, pero este chico no tiene lo necesario para trabajar con profesionales como nosotros. Dijo Mine con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Tatsumi, pone una cara enojona al estilo anime.

'' Como dices. Dijo Tatsumi, enojado al estilo anime mientras apretabas sus puños.

'' No le hagas caso, ella es así. Dijo Leone a Tatsumi, haciendo que Mine se moleste un poco.

Luego de eso, vemos a Goku, Leone y Mine, que iban caminando fuera de la base.

'' Los campos de entrenamientos de aquí, son buenos para aliviar el estrés, y allí que apesta a sudor. Dijo Leone mientras señalaba a un hombre musculoso- bueno ya sabemos que es el Omosexual de Bulta Xd. Él estaba entrenando con un bastón, lanzando fuertes golpes con él. Tatsumi veía todo asombrado por lo increíble que lo hacía, Leone miraba con una sonrisa y Goku solo veía aburridamente, mientras que miraba su mano se soplaba las uñas y luego volvió a mirar con aburrimiento, para dar un bostezo, era obvio que Bulat, movía ese bastón de una forma terriblemente aburrida.

'' AAAAA, HAAAAA. Grito Bulat dando un último hasoton contra el aire, creando una ráfaga de aire, que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, creando una gran ventisca, que hizo que los cabellos de los chicos se movieran, el suspiro del cansan seo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia al frente, para luego asustarse al ver a Goku.

'' Tu tutu, tu eres el Dios de ayer cierto. Pregunto Bulat algo alarmado, Goku se le acerca a él, haciéndolo asustar más.

'' Me puedes prestar tu bastón, te voy a enseñar cómo es que se usa el báculo. Dijo Goku a Bulat el cual se sorprendió.

'' Esta bien. Dijo Bulat ofreciéndole el bastón a Goku.

'' Quien eres tú. Pregunto Tatsumi a Bulat.

'' Oh tu eres el otro chico. Dijo Bulat mirando a Tatsumi.

'' Él es el sujeto de la armadura. Dijo Goku para sorpresa de los tres.

'' Como lo supiste. Pregunto Bulat.

'' Puedo sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, por eso fue que lo supe. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

'' Los dioses son increíbles. Dijo Bulat, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Tatsumi.

'' Bienvenido. Dijo Bulat, estrechándole la mano a Tatsumi.

'' Es un gusto también. Dijo Tatsumi dándole la mano.

'' También, él es Gay. Dijo Leone con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Tatsumi se alarmara.

'' Nani. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Oye Oye. Va a tener una idea equivocada de mí, no lo crees. Dijo Bulat mientras se sonrojaba y a Tatsumi se le puso la cara pálida.

'' No lo está negando. Dijo Tatsumi, pensó Tatsumi nerviosamente.

'' Y que es un Gay. Pregunto Goku inocentemente, mientras que Tatsumi al escuchar eso, se cayó al estilo Anime.

'' Eres un dios y eres tan inocente, enserio no sabes lo que es un Gay. Pregunto Leone con una cara de palo y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' No de verdad no sé, pero ahora voy a mostrar cómo es que se mueve el báculo. Dijo Goku empezando a mover el báculo de una manera impresionante, a lo que los tres se sorprendieron.

Goku creaba remolinos de proporciones increíble, luego Goku finaliza dando un asoton con el báculo que lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire.

POM

BAM

POM

BAM

POM, al parecer Goku la corriente de aire fue tan fuerte, que hizo que el muro se destruyera, arrasando con los árboles y los bosques, haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Y así es como se mueve el báculo. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, para luego ver que todos estaban con cara de palo.

'' Bueno creo que me he pasado un poco. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca.

'' De-Descuida. No te preocupes por eso. Dijo Bulat a lo cual Goku sonríe.

'' Muy bien, es hora de seguir conociendo a los demás, ven conmigo Goku Tatsumi. Dijo Leone mientras daba la espalda a lo que Goku asiente, y le regresa el bastón a Bulat, para luego retirarse con Leone y Tatsumi.

Mientras tanto vemos a Lubbock, quien estaba en una colina esperando a que Leone se bañara para observar sus pechos.

'' Jojojojo, ya casi es el baño de la señorita Leone. Bulot se paró del suelo y dijo con determinación. '' No me importa el peligro, si es para observar esos pechos. Dijo Lubbock con determinación y una sonrisa pervertida.

'' Entonces, debería de romperte los dedos. Se escuchó la voz de Leone, quien le hizo una llave por el brazo a Lubbock, estrellándolo contra el suelo, y poniendo su pie sobre su espalda.

'' Maldición aún estoy a tiempo. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Entonces será tu brazo el siguiente… bueno Lubbock es este idiota. Dijo Leone. Lubbock mira hacia atrás, solo para ver que Goku estaba de brazos cruzados mientras lo veía, esto causo que Lubbock se asustara.

'' Tu tu- eres el sujeto de ayer, el dios que nos estuvo a punto de matar. Dijo Lubbock alarmado.

'' Eh, es un gusto. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en su nuca y daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Ho-Hola. Dijo Lubbock aun con algo de miedo.

Después de un momento vemos que ya es el atardecer, Goku, Leone y Tatsumi, estaban cruzando al lado de un rio.

'' Y como le han caído los chicos desde ahora. Pregunto Leone con una sonrisa.

'' Ya he tenido suficiente. Dijo Tatsumi con una cara que decía que ya no quería conocer a nadie más, porque todos parecían lunáticos.

'' Todos son amigables y todas ustedes las chicas son lindas. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa a lo que Leone se sonroja.

'' Que bu-bueno es saber que a usted le agrada estar con nosotros, pero continuando, aquella chica de haya es Akame. Dijo Leone señalando a una chica, que estaba friendo en una fogata a un pájaro gigante, la chica voltio y pudo notar a los chicos.

'' Eso es un ave de mar. Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido, pero Goku estaba que se le salía la baba de la boca.

'' Quieres comer también, Goku-Sama. Pregunto Akameç a Goku.

'' De verdad me vas a dar de tu comida, pues gracias. Dijo Goku mientras se dirigía hacia Akame, ella se puso sonrojada cuando Goku había sonreído, luego Akame le pasa un pedazo de carne a Leone, y luego miro a Tatsumi.

'' Y tu estas unido. Pregunto Akame a Tatsumi.

'' Aun no he decidido. Respondió el.

'' Pues entonces no voy a compartir mi comida contigo. Dijo Akame mientras le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de carne que tenía.

'' Como si mi importara. Pensó Tatsumi con una cara de palo.

'' Oye Akame, todavía estas vestida tan de noche. Le pregunto Leone a ella.

'' La jefa ha vuelto. Dijo Akame para sorpresa de Leone.

'' Que, la jefa ha vuelto. Pregunto Leone algo sorprendida, Leone luego vio a un lado y pudo ver a Najenda.

'' Hola Leone. Dijo Najenda quien estaba sentada en una roca.

'' Hola, has traído un regalo. Dijo Leone mientras se acercaba a Najenda, mientras saludaba a Najenda con una sonrisa.

'' Antes de eso Leone. Hace tres días, que se excedió el plazo máximo del trabajo. Najenda decía maliciosamente con una sonrisa.

'' Demonios. Pensó Leone corriendo rápidamente, pero rápidamente Najenda dispara su brazo mecánico contra ella, sujetándola por el cuello, y la llevaba hacia ella de nuevo.

'' No es bueno disfrutar demasiado luchar contra tus enemigos, deberías de corregir ese mal habito. Najenda dijo mientras arrastraba a Leone.

'' Lo entiendo, pero por favor haga algo respecto a ese crujido. Dijo Leone refiriéndose a su mano mecánica.

'' De todos modos quienes son los chicos nuevos. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Aquel que está comiendo es un dios de la destrucción y es sumamente poderoso. Leone dijo sorprendiendo a Najenda.

'' Un dios. Dijo Najeando sorprendida.

'' Fue capaz de parar la espada de Akame con un dedo, y creo una nova gigante con un dedo, que parecía un sol, he hizo temblar la tierra varias veces con su poder. Leone dijo sorprendiendo a Najenda.

'' Ya entiendo los de los temblores de anoche, pero no hay alguna forma de que pueda mostrar su poder. Pregunto Najenda sorprendida.

'' Akame atácalo de nuevo con tu espada. Dijo Leone a Akame quien había parecido al lado de Leone, ella asintió y ataco a Goku con su espada, quien estaba distraído comiendo el ultimo pedazo de ave que quedaba, Goku estaba masticando otro pedazo, pero Akame aparece detrás de él y lo ataca, Goku sin ver para el ataque de la espada de Akame con un dedo.

'' Porque me atacas. Goku le pregunto a Akame.

'' Disculpa Goku-Sama. Pero aquella mujer que esta de este lado es Najenda. Dijo Akame a Goku, mientras le señalaba a Najenda, Goku se acercó a ella, y al llegar, Goku le dio una sonrisa a Najenda.

'' Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo. Goku dijo mientras alzaba su mano con una sonrisa, haciendo que Najenda se sonrojara por lo lindo que se veía.

'' Hola Goku-Sama, es un honor para mí, conocer al dios de este mundo. Dijo Najenda algo nerviosa.

'' Jejej descuida no tienes por qué temerme, yo soy alguien agradable y no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie. Goku dijo con su sonrisa, haciendo que Najenda se sonrojara un poco más.

'' Nunca creí tener que toparme con un dios, pero como podías hacer una demostración de tu poder, es que me es difícil creer que eres uno. Najenda dijo algo nerviosa.

'' Mmm, tal vez debería de destruir esta dimensión, o el sistema solar para hacer que me crean. Goku dijo inocentemente, mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla. Haciendo que Najenda se alarmara.

'' No no no no, Jefa, es una insolente a no creerle a Goku-Sama. Leone dijo algo nerviosa.

'' Lo siento Goku-Sama, espero que no se haya molestado. Najenda dijo algo nerviosa.

'' Jejej solo bromeaba. Dijo Goku.

'' Que alivio. Dijo Najenda para luego dirigir su mirada a Tatsumi.

'' Y tu quien eres joven. Pregunto Najenda a él.

'' Oh, él tiene talento jefa. Dijo Leone mientras le ponía uno de sus manos en los hombros de Tatsumi.

'' Oye ya basta. Dijo Tatsumio.

'' Y es prometedor. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Claro que sí. Respondió Leone.

'' Esta bien tráeme el informe del chico nuevo y el dios, junto con sus detalles. Najenda dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Después de un momento, todos estaban reunidos en el cuartel.

'' El chiquillo no se ha decidido aún. Pregunto Mine, burlonamente a Tatsumi, el cual solo se enojó al estilo Anime.

'' Basta Mine. Tatsumi, entiendo la situación de tu pueblo, pero te gustaría unirte a Night Raid. Pregunto Najenda a Tatsumi, la cual estaba sentada.

'' Si mi niego moriré no. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' No ese no es el caso, pero no significa que podamos dejarte ir. Trabajaras en nuestro taller, de lo contrario te mataremos. Respondió Najenda sorprendiendo un poco a Tatsumi.

'' Tatsumi. Llamo Goku a Tatsumi, quien estaba arregostado de un muro, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de brazos cruzados, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Goku.

'' Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres unirte o no, es tu decisión. Pero según lo que me dicen ellos, las personas que dirigen el país, son los malos, y ello no quieren aceptar la justicia que este grupo de personas hacen con sus acciones. Puedes unirte si quieres, pero de lo contrario puedes irte por esa puerta. Pero si delatas a la justicia, hasta yo mismo te borraría de la existencia, de lo contrario si te matan siendo inocente, mato yo a todos y yo mismo destruiré a los que se encarga de este país. Les he puesto dos opciones así que elijan. Goku dijo haciendo que todos se asustaran un poco.

'' Lo dices enserio. Pregunto Najenda algo asustada.

'' Claro que no, solo me gusta asustarlos un poco. Dijo Goku riendo un poco.

'' Como sea, se suponía que yo debía. Tatsumi iba a decir algo más, pero Bulat, lo interrumpe.

'' Tatsumi, el país está empobrecido, debido a que ellos se dejan sobornal, no quieres atacar los problemas desde la raíz. Como un hombre. Dijo Bulat a Tatsumi sorprendiéndolo un poco.

'' Originalmente Bulat era un experimentado soldado imperial. Pero luego descubrió la corrupción y se unió a nosotros. Dijo Najenda.

'' Nuestro trabajo consiste en eliminar el mal que hay en la capital. Es mucho mejor que aquel trabajo degradante. Fueron las palabras de Bulat.

'' Pero eso no será de ayuda, matar personas malas no cambiará el mundo, mi pueblo seguirá igual. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Entonces eres perfecto para unirte a Night Raid. Fueron las palabras de Goku y todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

'' Porque dices eso. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Lejos de la capital, hay un campamento del ejército revolucionario, anti-imperial. El ejército empezó con pequeños grupos, pero ahora es una gran organización. Necesitan crear un grupo para llevar operaciones en cubierto, de asesinato y recopilación e información. Esto son Nigth Raid, ósea nosotros. Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos ellos.

'' Como lo sabes. Pregunto Najenda como si le hubieran robado las palabras de la boca.

'' Mientras charlabas, vi tus recuerdos, pero como seguía diciendo. Este grupo está encargado de exterminar a los parásitos de la capital, una vez que nosotros movilicemos, utilizaremos la confusión consiguiente, para llegar a la fuente de la corrupción, ósea, el primer ministro, y asesinarlo al instante. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendan más.

'' No hay duda de que eres un dios, me robaste las palabras de la boca. Dijo Najenda sorprendida, y luego recupero su postura.

'' Pero como seguía diciendo… cuando llegue este momento este país cambiara. Dijo Najenda a Tatsumi.

'' Y van a tratar bien a las personas. Pregunto Tatsumi a lo que Najenda asiente.

'' Eso espero. Dijo Goku mientras miraba a todos con una mirada que haría congelar a los dioses de la destrucción, haciendo que todos los chicos se enojen por la expresión de Goku.

'' Entonces las muertes de ahora, solo han sido buenas. En pocas palabras son asesinos de la justicia. Dijo Tatsumi con determinación, pero todos se rieron del.

'' Porque se rien. Dijo Tatsumi algo molesto.

'' Tatsumi, no importa como lo veas, no hay nada de justicia en asesinar a las personas. Cualquiera de ellos por sus actos, pueden morir inmediatamente. Pero como yo estoy aquí ahora. Dijo Goku mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos, haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Como les dije la noche de ayer. Mediante la ley penar del Saiyayin, y los dioses de la destrucción guion 1609, la cual yo me invente. Juro que los protegeré a todos, aunque me cueste la vida, aunque las posibilidades de que muera, son de u coma 0%. En especial a las chicas, ya que siempre me enseñaron que ellas deben de ser más protegidas. Goku dijo haciendo quedar como todo un imbécil, pero las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar esas palabras de Goku, y los chicos solo estaban con una cara de Watafack.

'' Gr-Gracias entonces Goku-Sama. Dijo Najenda mientras estaba algo nerviosa, las chicas asintieron algo nerviosa.

'' Jeje, que loco, pero Najenda. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Quesu-Su-Sucede Goku-Sama. Dijo Najenda aun ruborizada y algo nerviosa.

'' Pueden llamarme Goku, no me gusta que me traten con todo respecto. Por favor llámenme Goku, y trátenme como una persona normal. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Entendido. Dijo Goku a lo que todos asiente con una sonrisa, ya que Goku teniendo el poder de hacer lo que se le dé la gana, era alguien puro.

'' Entonces como seguía diciéndote Najenda. Que le pazo a tu ojo y tu brazo. Pregunto Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendan un poco.

'' Perdí ambas partes, cuando traicione a el ejercito de la capital. Respondió Najenda.

'' Ya veo. No te gustaría recuperar ambas partes de nuevo. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que todos se sorprendan, en especial Najenda.

'' No hay nada que me aria más feliz que eso, pero ya es imposible. Dijo Najenda mientras bajaba la mirada algo deprimida, Goku se dirigió a ella, y se agacho un poco ya que ella estaba sentada, ella estaba sorprendida al ver la cara de Goku tan cerca y muy sonrojada, pero todos estaban con una cara de palo, lo digo por los barones, pero las chicas ni hablar.

'' Vamos hacer algo al respecto. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano en una de las millas de Najenda, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

'' Vamos a quitar ese molesto parche de esa hermosa cara. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba suavemente el parche a Najenda. La cual estaba perdida en los nervios.

'' Cuando Goku le retiro el parche, pudo ver el parpado de Najedan, el cual estaba cerrado, pero no estaba su ojo.

'' Que- va-va-vas hacer, Go-Go-Goku-san. Pregunto Najenda quien ya tenía su cara de un tono carmesí.

'' Solo quiero que seas feliz. Dijo Goku para luego transformarse en Súper Saiyayin dios, no se transformó de golpe, para que nadie saliera volando. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Goku de esa forma, y ver esa aura llameante, y su cabello de color carmesí, pero la más sorprendida era Najenda, quien solo jadeo un poco de la impresión.

Goku puso su mano en donde Najenda no tenía el ojo, y luego cerro sus ojos.

'' Esta técnica aun no le ha probado, la llamo restauración divina. Bills y Wiss-Sama, me enseñaron que con esta técnica y el poder curativo del súper saiyayin dios rojo, podía recuperar partes del cuerpo, tanto en mi como en otro ser.

'' Solo la practique dos veces, y fue en una mariposa que le faltaba 2 patas, espero que Najenda también tenga efecto. Dijo Goku mientras se concentraba. Un pequeño humo, había salido entre la cara de Najenda, después de un momento Goku retiro su mano y se levantó.

'' Ahora necesito, que te quites el brazo artificial Najenda, pero no vaya abrir tu parpado todavía. Dijo Goku a Najenda la cual estaba sorprendida y los otros solo miraban sorprendido los acontecimientos. Najenda entre niervos asiente, y se desabrocha la camiseta que tenía. Retirando un par de piezas de su hombro, y luego retirando el brazo artificial, arrojándolo al suelo, luego ella dirigió su mirada hacia Goku, y ella estaba algo sonrojada porque Goku estaba viendo sus pechos los cuales estaba sujetados con un sostén negro. Goku no se fijó en eso y se agacho nuevamente. Poniendo su mano en donde iba el brazo de Najenda. Luego el empezó a concentrarse, cerrando los ojos. La sala entera empezó a iluminarse, y un enorme brillo blanco se había hecho. Pero al dispersarse el resplandor blanco. Todos vieron a Najenda, y se quedaron sorprendidos, con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo, y los ojos como platos.

'' Ya puedes abrir los ojos y mover tu nuevo brazo. Dijo Goku, mientras se levantaba y se des transformaba. Najenda toco su rostro con el brazo que Goku le había regenerado, y pudo sentir que su parpado ya no está vacío. Ella abrió su parpado y lentamente, pudo ir viendo con su otro ojo.

'' Pu-Pu-Puede ver. Dijo Najenda para luego darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba regenerado.

'' Mi- Mi- Mi bra-bra—brazo, de nuevo lo tengo. Najenda, dijo sorprendido y luego sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de felicidad.

'' Lo He. He recuperado. Dijo Najenda y lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. Goku se agacha para secar sus lágrimas.

'' No llores ya. Solo era que no me gustaba verte así. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo que Najenda de una sonrisa, ella no pudo contener más su emoción.

'' Goku. Dijo Najenda mientras le lanzaba a Goku, cayendo estos al suelo, mientras Najenda lo abrazaba. Todos estaban con cara de palo y algo sorprendidos. Pero Lubbock estaba que botaba humo de ver los pechos de Najenda.

'' Gracias gracias gracias gracias. Najenda le agradecía a Goku varias veces, mientras lo abrazaba, pero ella no se percataba de que estaba asfixiando a Goku con sus pechos.

'' El, lo ha hecho. Dijo Leone sorprendida.

'' Pude restablecer el brazo y el ojo de la Jefa. Dijo Bulat sorprendido.

'' Él es un dios. Akame dijo sorprendida ya que no creía lo que veía.

'' Y apuesto. Mine dijo mientras no salía de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

'' Increíble. Eran las palabras de Sheele.

'' Najenda, también quisiera abrazarte, pero no puedo respirar. Goku decía con dificultad, mientras Najenda aun lo seguía abrazando.

'' Oh, lo siento Goku-san, no me percate por la emoción. Najenda dijo mientras se levantaba, y al levantarse se pudo ver que Goku tenía espirales en los ojos. Goku se levantó, y al levantarse, y todos lo miraban con una cara de palo a excepción de Najenda quien solo se estaba poniendo su camiseta de nuevo.

'' Que sucede. Pregunto Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca.

'' Porque estabas así, hace unos momentos. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Oh, te refieres a mi transformación, bueno esa es mi transformación del súper saiyaiyn dios, es la cuarta transformación, después de mis otras tres. Con esa transformación, puedo destruir universos, pero a la vez puedo hacer que los seres vivos recuperen su energía, y recuperar partes perdidas de su cuerpo. Dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que todos se sorprendan más, pero las chicas tenían algo de sangre en sus narices.

'' Porque están sangrando de la nariz, acaso se sienten bien. Pregunto Goku, ya que a las chicas le dio una hemorragia nasal masiva.

'' Ella se percataron y se limpiaron la nariz, sonrojadas.

'' Bueno ya basta de sorprenderse, tenemos aún dios de nuestro lado, y no importa lo que diga nada lo puede sorprender. Dijo Najenda con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos recuperen su postura.

'' Oye Goku-san, eso es una especie de cinturón lo que usted tiene puesto entre su cinta azul. Pregunto Mine, señalando a la cola de Goku.

'' Eh no, esta es mi cola, es lo que representa mi raza. Dijo Goku mientras desenvolvía su cola mostrándola a todos.

'' Entonces, no eres un dios con forma humana. Pregunto Bulat.

'' La única diferencia de la raza de los saiyayins y los humanos, es que nosotros nacimos para pelear, y tenemos una cola de mono, sobre pasamos los 100 años y nuestra juventud es más larga, para poder pelear por un largo tiempo, así como estoy, tengo 43 años. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendan más.

'' Pero aparentas entre los 24 años. Dijo Mine sorprendida.

'' Bueno, tienen tiempo para escuchar una historia. Dijo Goku mientras todos asienten. Luego de eso Goku le cuenta lo que ya todos sabemos de su vida, y el que no lo sabe, no tuvo infancia, y si quieres verla pues vete a tener tu adultez Xd.

'' Y así es como conocí a ustedes. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero todos estaban sorprendidos y con las mandíbulas pues ya sabemos cuál es su reacción.

'' Retiro lo dicho, esto si es impresionante. Dijo Najenda sorprendida.

'' Pues entonces, hay 14 dioses de la destrucción y tú eres el más fuerte. Dijo Sheele sorprendida.

'' Si, pero no me hagan preguntas, algún día los van a conocer a todos, mis amigos. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron aun sorprendidos.

'' Bueno, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, Akame puedes encargarte del entrenamiento de Tatsumi. Dijo Najenda a Akame.

'' Claro que no, yo me voy a encargar de entrenarlos a todos, les voy a enseñar a controlar el ki, y los voy a enseñar a sentir las presencias. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Nani, pero eso no solo lo hacen los dioses. Pregunto Tatsumi sorprendido.

'' Yo a los 5 años, me habían enseñado todo eso, y me enfrente a tojo un ejército, el más grande que haya existido en mi mundo, tenían un alma súper avanzada, creo que el ejército habían más de 10 mil personas. Goku dijo.

'' Tu vienes de una raza guerra. Se quejó Lubbock, señalando a Goku con una cara cómica.

'' Mi amigo Krilin también fue capaz y era un humano, pero si controlan bien el Ki, que es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos, van a poder hacer todo lo que yo les dije, iban a poder hacer bolas de energías como esta. Goku dijo mientras con su mano hacia una esfera pequeña que parecía un sol miniatura. NOTA DEL AUTOR: COMO BILLS CREA ENERGIA EN FORMA DE ATOMO, ENTONCES PUSE QUE GOKU CREARA NOVAS ENORMES Y MINIAUTRAS EN FORMAS DE BOLAS DE ENERGIAS, eso lo representa como el más poderoso Xd. Todos se acercaron y vieron de cerca la energía la esfera de Ki que Goku tenía en su mano, haciendo que ha este le saliera una gota de sudor.

'' Cuanto poder tiene esa esfera. Pregunto Akame.

'' A ver, Mmmm, creo que podía destruir la mitad de un planeta. Dijo Goku haciendo que todos le caiga una gota de sudor, ya que lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'' Nos va has enseñar a crear esas cosas. Pregunto Leone sorprendida.

'' Claro que sí, pero la de ustedes solo podía destrui árboles, ya que ustedes no tienen un ki tan grande, pero como ustedes han entrenado, se les hará más fácil. Dijo Goku haciendo desaparecer la pequeña nova que tenía en su mano.

'' Bueno, pues si ese es el caso, entonces me uno. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Te unes a NIght Raid entonces. Pregunto Mine.

'' Pues si ese es el caso. Bienvenido a Night Raid Tatsumi. Dijo Najenda quien luego se dirigió hacia Goku, ella camino y quedo parado frente a él.

'' Goku-san, te doy mil gracias por devolverme lo que alguna vez perdí, siento como si volviera a nacer, de verdad gracias. Najenda dijo para luego SOPRENDENTEMENTE! Darle un beso a Goku directamente en la mejilla Xd, haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Jeje, gracias. Dijo Goku inocentemente, mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca, pero las chicas por otro lado estaban de brazos cruzados y algo celosas, pero Lubbock, estaba que estañaba de los celos Xd.

'' Que afortunado, los dioses lo pueden todo. Pensó Lubbock, con una cara enojona mientras apretaba sus puños.

'' Mañana iremos a una misión de urgencia, por lo que no vamos a poder entrenar mañana, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat y Mine. Dijo Leone.

'' Y que are yo entonces. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Tú te ocuparas en la cocina con Akame. Dijo Najenda haciendo que a Tatsumi le salga una nube negra en la cabeza.

'' Los novatos se quedan pelando los pepinos o las papas. Mine dijo mientras se burlaba de Tatsumi, el cual tenía una vena palpitante en la frente.

'' Es odiosa. Pensó Tatsumi.

'' Tatsumi. Goku llamo a Tatsumi haciendo que este prestara su atención hacia él.

'' Que sucede Goku-san. Pregunto

'' Espero que mañana hagas un manjar digno de dioses, de lo contrario, te daré los asotanes de la destrucción como castigo. Goku dijo malignamente y con una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que Tatsumi se le pusiera la cara pálida y comenzara a tener lágrimas.

'' Esas palabras me sacan las lágrimas. Dijo Tatsumi sin perder su expresión, todos veían mientras reían.

Después de un rato vemos a Goku, quien estaba profundamente dormido. En una habitación, que tenía una mesa con una lámpara, un pequeño almario, en donde Goku había puesto su chaqueta roja de su traje de dios de la destrucción, el solo tenía el traje negro.

 **En los sueños de Goku.**

Él estaba recordando, cuando estaba entrenando con Bills, y le estaba donde unos consejos sobre la técnica de la visión universal.

'' Como te dije, con esta técnica vas a poder ver todo lo que sucede en todos los planetas, sin la necesidad de ir a su planeta personalmente. Yo no lo hago porque para mí sería algo aburrido, pero si algún día le decides usar, puedes hacerlo. Ya te expliqué cómo funciona, pero usar esta técnica. Pero el coste de usarla, es que vas a tener visiones sobre un futuro. Fueron las palabras de Bills quienes sorprendieron a Goku.

'' Ósea que voy a tener visiones. Pregunto Goku.

'' En realidad use la técnica una vez. Y como prueba, fue por eso que supe del súper saiyayin dios, ya que se me revelo en un sueño profético. Luego de que Bills, dijera eso. Goku empezó a tener unas visiones horribles, en las que ve a Sheele, siendo decapitada y devorada por una bestia enorme, ve a Lubbock y su cuerpo en una estaca de hielo, ve a Mine quien tenía su cuerpo todo quemado causado por un alma de gran potencia, ve a Bulat con varios agujeros en su cuerpo, ve a Leone, con disparos en sus estómagos, y por ultimo ve a una chica de cabello azul que se congela junto con Tatsumi y se rompen al instante. Y ve a la cabeza de una chica de cabello naranja clavada en un poste. Goku se despertó de golpe, y se sienta en la cama.

'' Que fue eso, acaso tuve una visión. Se preguntó Goku, para luego ver que ya estaba de día, ya que los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación.

'' Todos mueren. No, eso no va a pasar. Mientras yo esté aquí eso no va a pasar. Dijo Goku con seriedad levantándose de la cama. Después en la cocina, vemos a Tatsumi quien era quien estaba preparando el desayuno, todos a exención de Leone y Najenda estaban comiendo. Todos miraban como Goku comía feroz mente pues devoraba plato por plato.

'' Esto es lo que yo llamo un manjar digno de dioses. Dijo Goku con comida aun en la boca, todos estaban sorprendidos a la velocidad que Goku estaba comiendo.

'' Oye Tatsumi, que pasa con mi otro plato. Dijo Akame.

'' También sigo esperando por el mío. Dijo Mine, luego todos los que estaban en la mesa decían lo mismo, haciendo que Tatsumi tenga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Solo me tienen de cocinera. Penso Tatsumi con una vena palpitante en la frente.

Después de unos momentos, vemos a Akame, a Goku y Tatsumi, los cuales se estaban dirigiendo a un lago, Tatsumi iba con una canasta en la espalda. Luego de un momento, los 3 llegan al lago.

'' Que hacemos aquí. Pregunto Goku.

'' Me hago la misma pregunta. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Hoy vamos a pescar nuestra presa. Respondió Akame, empezándose a quitar la ropa. Al terminar de quitarse la ropa, se pudo ver que ella tenía un traje de baño de color blanco, y luego se arrojó, hacia desde la colina hacia el agua.

'' Que es lo que hace. Pregunto Tatsumi, para luego sorprenderse al ver que 5 peces salen volando del agua, cayendo justamente en la canasta. Akame empezó a flotar sobre el agua.

'' Ya veo, ocultas tu presencia, para luego atacar en el momento indicado, y luego los atrapas. Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Akame, ya que lo dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

'' Eres increíble, pudiste saber mi truco. Dijo Akame.

'' Eso no es nada, pero ahora veras lo que es una súper pesca. Dijo Goku quitándose toda la ropa, hasta quedar en bóxer. Lo que provoco que Akame se sonrojara más que un tomate, al ver un cuerpo tan musculoso.

'' Es el cuerpo de los dioses, por primera vez veo un cuerpo tan bien formado. Pensó Akame sonrojada, pero Tatsumi solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Ya veo, entonces vamos hacer esto. Dijo Tatsumi mientras se despojaba de su ropa, para luego lanzarse en el agua en bóxer, Goku aun seguía en la colina, pero al parecer estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

'' Que haces Goku, ven con nosotros. Dijo Akame, pero Goku luego abrió sus ojos y se arrojó a otro lado del lago.

'' Porque se habrá tirado hay. Pensó Akame, siguiendo viendo donde se arrojó Goku. Para luego sorprenderse al ver que Goku saco un pez de tamaño de 2 metros.

'' También debes de saber en dónde están los peces más grandes. Dijo Goku mientras tenia sujetado al pez de su cola estando en el aire.

'' Nunca creí que habían peses de ese tamaño en este lago. Pensó Akame sorprendida.

Luego de un momento vemos que Leone, Najenda, Akame, Tatsumi y Goku, estaban en una mesa, y habían cocinado el pez enorme que Goku había llevado, el cual este estaba comiendo un enorme trozo del pez.

'' Nunca creí que habían peses tan grandes en el lago. Dijo Najenda mientras comía.

'' Goku, también escuche que Goku se quedaba sin ropa, según Akame, tienes un cuerpo que fueron esculpidos por los dioses. Leone dijo seductoramente a Goku el cual no hizo caso y siguió comiendo, porque cuando comía no escuchaba nada.

'' Sin embargo Tatsumi, atrapo dos, aun eres demasiado ingenuo. Akame dijo, haciendo que Tatsumi le salga una nube negra en la cabeza.

'' Aaah estuvo muy rica, por lo menos eres un buen cocinero Tatsumi, al igual que tu Akame. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando Akame, pero Tatsumi tenía una vena en la frente.

'' Leone, cuales el trabajo de hoy. Pregunto Najenda a Leone, la cual mostro dos fotos de dos sujetos en la mesa.

'' Los objetivos esta vez son Ogre, de la policía imperial, y Gamal, un comerciante de aceite, de acuerdo con nuestro cliente. Leone explicaba llevándonos al Flashback.

Leone estaba en el cementerio y ya era de noche, ella estaba detrás de un árbol, hablando con una chica que tenía una gabardina.

'' Gamal, él es un comerciante de aceite, ha estado pagando una cantidad enorme de sobornos, cada vez que Gamal comete un crimen. Ogre dice mentiras para que Gamal no sea inculpado, mi novio fue sentenciado a muerte, por favor corrijan esta fechoría. La chica decía mientras empezaba a llorar.

'' No encargaremos de mandarlos al infierno. Leone dijo.

'' Muchas gracias. Dijo la chica muchas veces mientras aún seguía gritando.

 **FLASHBACK FIN.**

'' Esta fue la cantidad que pago. Leone dijo mientras ponía un saco enorme de dinero sobre la mesa.

'' Es demasiado dinero. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Sentiste su dolor cierto. Pregunto Goku a Leone.

'' Claro que sí, ella debió de vender muchas veces su cuerpo, para poder pagar esta cantidad. Leone dijo enojada, pero no era la única ya que Goku estaba muy molesto.

'' Se ha verificado el caso. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Lo comprobé con mis ojos y oídos. Dijo Leone.

'' Entonces Night Raid aprueba este caso.

'' En ese caso no necesitamos basuras como esa en el nuevo país, se merecen un castigo. Dijo Najenda, mientras empezaba a fumar un cigarrillo.

'' El comerciante Gamal, debería de ser fácil. Pero Ogre será un formidable oponente, él es un criminar a los cuales muchos criminales le temen porque es un espadachín, realmente él está rodeado de subordinados, pero raramente se mantiene solo, además de cauteloso al aceptar sobornos por su silencio, invita a Gamal a su habitación. Cuando está fuera de servicio él bebe en la calle principal. Dijo Leone.

'' Parece que cuando está afuera de servicio es el único momento para atacar. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Pero la policía se mantiene fuera del palacio, sería algo peligroso para Akame cuyo rostro es conocido públicamente. Dijo Najenda.

'' Si Si, entonces yo también iré. Dijo Leone.

'' Yo también iré, no voy a permitir que gente inocente siga muriendo. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Pero tú no tendrías las agallas que se necesitan, no importa que tan hábil seas con la espada, solo correrías un gran riesgo. Dijo Akame.

'' No importa, ya verás que lo lograra, además no se olviden que ustedes me tienen a mí. Dijo Goku.

'' Bueno, por lo menos poder ya no nos hace falta, podemos lograrlo sin dificultad en tanto Goku esté con nosotros. Dijo Leone.

Después de un momento vemos a Goku, Leone y Tatsumi, en el centro de la capital.

'' Esta es la calle principal, tienes el mapa memorizado. Pregunto Leone a Tatsumi.

'' Si, yo lo tengo. Dijo Tatsumi algo deprimido para luego retirarse dejando a Goku y Leone.

'' Leone, porque Akame se comporta con Tatsumi de esa manera. Pregunto Leone a Goku.

'' Sobre el pasado de Akame. Cuando ella era niña, la capital la compro a su hermano y a ella, y muchos niños terminaron igual. Se vieron obligados a pasar por un programa de asesinos, fueron obligados a matar. Ella fue la única que logro sobrevivir a esa cruel experiencia. Luego ella surgió como una asesina que podía llevar acabo cualquier orden de la capital. Sin embargo, cuando Akame seguía llevando a cabo ordenes de la capital, ella se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que había dentro de ella. Un día la jefa se encontró con ella, y el convenció para que se uniera al ejército revolucionario, y peleara por los ciudadanos. Concluyo Leone haciendo que Goku se enojara un poco.

'' Las personas de este mundo son algo miserables, durante los viajes que he tenido como un dios de la destrucción, me he dado cuenta de que nosotros nos encargamos de exterminar todo lo malo que existe en el mundo. Cualquiera aria que todos los malos aparezcan, para matarlos a todos al instante, pero mejor lo are como ustedes quieren hacerlo. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo que Leone se sonrojara y diera una sonrisa. Luego de un momento, vemos a Gamal, quien iba dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel de Ogre.

'' Si lo are otra vez, ahora que me he renovado se lo voy a pedir otra vez. Dijo Gamal mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

'' Si es que te doy otra oportunidad. Dijo Leone quien apareció y tomo fuertemente a Gamal de su cuello. Luego Leone le da una estocada con la espada en el pecho, pero esta es detenida por Goku.

'' Que haces Goku. Pregunto Akame algo confundida.

'' Suéltalo Leone. Dijo Goku con una voz seria haciendo que Leone lo soltara.

Gamal iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando Goku le trapaza el pecho con un puñetazo, haciendo que este empezara escupir sangre, apuntando su otra mano hacia su cuerpo.

 **HACKAI.** Sentencio Goku a Gamal, el cual se desvaneció al instante, dejando sorprendidas y asustadas a las chicas.

'' Que fue lo que le hiciste Goku. Pregunto Leone con algo de miedo.

'' Ahora no va existir ni espiritualmente, ya que usa la técnica de destrucción de los dioses, el Hackai. Técnica que borra tu cuerpo y alma al instante. Dijo Goku haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan, pero luego se ponen normal.

'' Como le estará yendo a Tatsumi. Pregunto Leone.

'' Ahora que lo dices iré a ver, ustedes regresen chicas. Dijo Goku a lo que ellas asintieron, Goku puso sus dos dedos y se tele transporto al lugar donde estaba Tatsumi, desapareciendo frente de las chicas, dejándolas sorprendidas.

'' Ha desaparecido. Dijo Akame sorprendida.

'' No me sorprende, creo que uso una especie de tele transportación, que lo llevo hacia donde estaba Tatsumi, recuerda que él es un dios, y si entiendo bien los dioses pueden estar en varios lugares a la vez. Dijo Leone.

'' Mientras tanto con Tatsumi, él estaba de rodilla frente a Ogre, el cual no voy a describir como es ya que todos sabemos cómo es.

'' Me imagine que era algo así. Llena el proceso de inscripción idiota. Ogre dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Tatsumi.

'' Pero… en esta recesión la tasa de aceptación es muy baja. Dijo Tatsumi mientras sacaba su espada sigilosamente.

'' No tiene caso. Dijo Ogre mientras sacaba su espada también.

'' Eres muy débil. Grito Ogre mientras se volteaba, para atacar a Tatsumi, pero este con una velocidad segadora se adelanta, y le da un fuerte golpe en su estómago que le saco mucha sangre a Ogre.

'' Es rápido, fuerte y no tiene miedo. Dijo Ogre mientras caí al suelo.

'' Lo he logrado, que te pareció eso Akame. Tatsumi dijo con determinación dándole la espalda a lo que parecía el cadáver de Ogre, pero sin darse cuenta Tatsumi, Ogre se empieza a levantar, y toma su espada. Tatsumi no se estaba percatando, y Ogre le iba a dar un fuerte golpe. Pero sorprendentemente Goku detiene la espada de Ogre con un dedo. Tatsumi voltea y se queda sorprendido con lo que ve, ya que pudo ver como Goku que tenía la espada sujetada con un dedo.

'' Bajaste la defensa Tatsumi. Goku dijo mientras sostenía la espada de Ogre.

'' Quien eres tu maldito. Dijo Ogre con algo de miedo, pero Goku agarra el filo de su espada y la rompe con solo apretar su mano, haciendo que Ogre y Tatsumi se sorprendan.

'' Yo soy de la destrucción. Dijo Goku con una voz que haría temblar al mismo infierno, Ogre se dirigió varios pasos hacia atrás, muy asustado.

'' No te me vas a escapar maldito, vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes. Goku dijo apareciendo detrás de Ogre, sorprendiéndolo.

PAM.

Dándole un puñetazo que atravesó su pecho, luego Goku pone su mano en su cara.

 **HACKAI** ,Sentencio Goku a Ogre, el cual con sangre escupiendo por su boca, se desvaneció al instante, no mereces ni ir al infierno maldito. Dijo Goku para luego dirigió su mirada a Tatsumi el cual estaba sin habla.

'' Muy bien ya vámonos. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Tatsumi se callera al estilo anime.

Después de un momento, los tres regresan a la base con Najenda.

'' Muy bien, fue una misión exitosa. Dijo Najenda.

'' Esos sujetos no se merecían ni ir al infierno, por eso fue que borre sus almas, ahora no existen en ninguna parte, y solo forman parte de la nada. Dijo Goku haciendo que Najenda se asustara un poco.

'' No te hicieron daño verdad. Pregunto Akame a Goku.

'' Como crees que unos humanos de pacotillas pueden dañar a un dios. Dijo Goku mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca, pero sorprendentemente Akame lo desviste hasta que este quede en bóxer.

'' Eh, porque me desvistes. Dijo Goku algo confundido, a lo que Akame sonrojada dice.

'' Solo era para confirmar si era cierto. Dijo Akame quien le salió sangre de la nariz al ver un cuerpo tan musculoso.

'' Por favor Goku, ponte la ropa. Najenda dijo mientras se limpiaba la Nariz.

'' Es demasiado para mí. Dijo Leone quien también había sufrido de una hemorragia nasal.

'' Disculpa, es que tenía un amigo que lo habían matado por confiarse y ser tan orgulloso. Dijo Akame a Goku.

'' Pero tú sabes que soy un dios, y eso de orgulloso le pega a mi amigo de mi dimensión Vegeta. Dijo Goku.

'' Goku mañana tienes una misión con Mine, puedes poder hacerla. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Claro que sí. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Najenda se sonrojara, al igual que Leone y Akame.

'' Te deseo suerte con la niña irritante. Dijo Tatsumi con una cara de palo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban regresando a casa de la misión que se les había encomendado.

'' Porque siento algo extraño en mi corazón. Dijo Mine algo sonrojada haciendo que los demás se confundan.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y buenos mis changos jaladores de ganso, con esto hemos finalizado el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden regalarme su like o su comentario para poder seguir escribiendo estos increíbles cruces. Como dije anteriormente, no sé cuánto capítulo, va a tener Goku en este anime. Pero lo que, si aseguramos, es que todas las chicas de Akame Ga kill, les pertenecen a Goku, pero no se preocupen por Tatsumi, él se va a quedar con Sayo. Ya en nuestro canal hemos llegado a la increíble suma de 9 mil subscritores, por lo que espero que sigamos creciendo, y lleguemos a los 10 mil subscritores. Sigo recordando, que después de que Goku termine en Akame Ga kill, va seguir Rakudai Kishi No calvary, en donde Goku va hacer sufrir a Ikke, ya que le van a quitar a Stela y a Ayese Xd. Bueno sin más nada que decir amigos míos, nos veremos en otro fanfic. Dicho eso, se despide su amigo Luis. Muy buena suerte a todos. JA NE.**


	10. LA HIJA DE GOKU

**Hola amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Me he matado de la risa porque muchos en youtube creyeron que le iba aplicar un Hackai a las teorías de Goku el dios dragón y los hermanos de la destrucción, en realidad no les voy aplicar el Hackai, y por cierto no es una teoría si no un fanfic, recuerden que un fanfic y una teoría no es la misma cosa. Pero enserio esto solo va para lo que están en youtube, no me sigan preguntando por un fanfic en los comentarios eso me molesta ya que me leo todos los comentarios, y simplemente para saber las ideas, críticas y sugerencia de ustedes, no todo es decir que estuvo genial el video, y no es siempre preguntar por un fanfic. Además, quiero aclarar que mis últimos fanfics, usando a Goku como personaje, será una de Sailor Mon y Madoka Magica. Terminar estos fanfics, me van a costar un buen tiempo, por lo que creo que me vere obligado a sacar un capitulo diario y yo quiero terminar de esto rápido, ya que tengo como 20 ideas para fanfics los cuales quiero empezar hacer. También quiero decir que he creado una cuenta en Fanon Wiki, para los que no sepan que es esa página o sitio web, es en donde se publican las biografías de los personajes de cada seria de anime, manga y novelas ligeras. Yo cree una cuenta en esa página y cree una nueva comunidad, que se llama Dragón ball y High school dxd. Les dejare el link en la descripción para que puedan entrar, esto solo lo digo para lo que están en youtube. Ay publicare toda la información de mis fic, tanto como biografías de los personajes, ya que son de líneas alternativas, solo he publicado la biografía de la primera temporada en goku en dxd, ya luego publico las otras. Ya sin más nada que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 9: EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR '' LA MISION DE GOKU Y MINE Y LA ADOPCION DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION ''.**

Al parecer había amanecido y goku estaba en medio de un bosque, que estaba rodeado de muchos árboles. Él estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba viendo como los chicos acababan con unos intrusos que lograron localizar la base de Night Raid. Goku vio como Akame le corta el cuello a tres sujetos que se confiaron.

'' Vaya, esa espada tiene una maldición, está el más mínimo, corte de esa espada para una persona que no sea tan fuerte como Krilin, puede morir al instante, ya que Técnica vas a aprender Akame. Pensó Goku para luego seguir viendo lo que pasaba, y vio como Sheele cortaba a la mitad a un sujeto, que iba atacar a Mine, ya que ella estaba midiendo la puntería para dispararle a un sujeto que estaba huyendo. Mine dispara un súper cañón de energía, el cual impacto en el intruso desintegrándolo al instante.

'' Bueno esas tijeras de Sheele, pueden cortar lo que sea, y tienen un filo increíblemente afilado. Mine también tiene una buena puntería como franco tiradora, me hace recordar a ese sujeto del torneo de poder. Ya sé que técnica son las que van a emplear ustedes dos. Goku pensó. Luego vio a Leone, quien había acabado con un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo todo golpeado, pero el sujeto estaba muerto ya que Leone tenía las manos sucias de sangre.

'' Leone tiene una fuerza descomunal, ya se lo que voy hacer con ella. Goku pensó para luego ver como Lubbock, con sus hilos afilados mataba a una chica, que estaba en una trampa echa por Lubbock, pero ya estaba muerta y toda desangrada.

'' Tiene habilidad con los hilos filosos, ya sé que voy hacer con él. Pensó Goku luego para ver como Bulat hacia picadillos a 5 hombros que se lanzaron contra él, pero Tatsumi no tenía otra cosa que habilidad con la espada.

'' Ese es el resultado de su entrenamiento con el Báculo, aunque lo puede hacer mejor si usa el ki y mueve el Báculo como yo lo hago, Tatsumi no tiene otra cosa que habilidad con la espada y Najenda a un no la he visto, pero de seguro tiene que ser fuerte. Bueno ya es hora de que todos estén presente aquí. Pensó Goku y se quedó en la misma postura que estaba.

 **Mientras tanto con los chicos.**

'' Bueno, ya yodo ha terminado, ahora tenemos que ir a entrenar con Goku-san. Fue Najenda quien había aparecido.

'' Jefa usted también va a entrenar. Pregunto Lubbock.

'' Claro que sí, Goku-san, quiere que aprenda. Dijo Najenda mientras se cruzaba de manos.

'' Pero usted es la Jefa, no debería de hacer esas cosas. Dijo Leone.

'' Aunque lo sea, Goku-san, está por encima de mis órdenes, además tiene miedo de que me pase algo, y no puedo defenderme, y él dice que no quiere que me pase nada. Lo último Najenda lo dijo con un sonrojo que fue notado por las chicas, y puso celoso a Lubbock.

'' Bueno pues no lo hagamos esperar ya, de menos prisa. Bulat dijo a lo que todos asienten y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde estaba Goku.

 **Mientras tanto con Goku.**

'' Ya vienen en camino, pero antes de entrenar vamos hacer algo. Goku dijo mientras alzaba su mano hacia un lugar en donde estaban muchos árboles, y había varias montañas detrás.

 **HACKAI.** Fueron las palabras de Goku mientras todo hace área que tenía más de 10 kilómetros de bosque, fue destruida junto con las montañas de atrás.

'' Listo ahora si está mucho mejor. Fueron las palabras de Goku, y los chicos habían llegado quedando en frente de este.

'' Ya hemos terminado Goku-san, es hora de entrenar. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Había pasado por estos lugares antes, porque todo parece destruido. Pregunto Akame.

'' Despoje el aria para que sea mucho más cómodo. Lamento si destruí las montañas, pero es que me emocioné demasiado. Fueron las palabras de Goku quien lo dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que las demás chicas se sonrojaran.

'' Usted de miedo. Dijo Lubbock algo sorprendido.

'' No es para tanto, él es un dios. Dijo Bulat.

'' Y que hes lo que vamos hacer Goku-san. Pregunto Akame.

'' Bueno, lo estuve observando y pudo ver sus habilidades. Para empezar, tenemos que controlar el Ki, y luego aprender un poco más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero primero que nada es controlar el Ki. Goku dijo y luego se sentó en posición de loto. '' Ustedes también hagan lo mismo siéntense en forma de loto. Goku dijo a lo que todos asienten y se sientan en forma de loto.

'' Para controlar el ki, es necesario despejar la mente y el alma, tienen que buscar en el fondo de su mismo ser, cuando lo hagan, el resultado será una bola de energía, eso significa que el ki ya estará dominado. Para hacer esta bola de energía, tienen que poner la mano así. Goku dijo mientras lo mostraba a los chicos como se debían de poner las manos, era como si estuviera sujetando una pelota. Los chicos lo hacen.

'' Y ahora que Goku-san. Pregunto Sheele.

'' Ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense, traten de hacer todo lo que les dije, no pierdan la concentración y no se frustren si no lo logran, no importa el tiempo que pasé, solo concéntrense. Goku dijo y todos empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

'' Respiren profundo, las bolas de energía se representarán según el aura que tengan. Fueron las palabras de Goku y todos empezaron a concentrarse y a respirar profundo. Ya después de una hora, Sheele, Najenda, Leone, Akame y Mine. Estaban representando unas esferas de Ki que se le hacía en sus manos, lo cual fue notado por Goku.

'' Bueno ya pasaron 2 horas, todas las chicas a excepción de los varones pueden abrir los ojos. Goku dijo y todas lo hacen, sorprendiéndose con lo que ven.

'' Lo logre tengo una de color rosa. Mine dijo sorprendida.

'' Yo tengo una de color amarillo. Dijo Leone sorprendida.

'' Yo tengo una de color gris. Dijo Najenda sorprendida.

'' Yo tengo una de color Purpura. Dijo Sheele sorprendida.

'' Y yo tengo una de color roja. Dijo Akame quien estaba en su asombro.

'' Y de qué color es la mia, puedo abrir los ojos. Fueron las palabras de Tatsumi quien al igual junto con los varones no habían obtenido resultados.

'' Tatsumi no pierdas la concentración. Goku dijo a lo que Tatsumi asiente y se concentra aún más.

'' Chicas ya pueden dejar de concentrarse, pueden descansar. Goku dijo y todas dejan de concentrarse, y empezaron a jadear ya que estaban agotadas.

'' Porque estamos cansadas. Pregunto Akame.

'' Eso es porque aprendieron dominar el Ki, ya en un momento, les devolveré su energía. Goku dijo, luego Bulat y Lubbock, obtienen unas esferas de Ki en sus manos sorprendiendo a las chicas.

'' Lubbock, Bulat, pueden abrir los ojos. Goku dijo a lo que los dos lo hacen y se sorprendieron con los resultados.

'' Increible lo he logrado, la mía es de color café. Bulat dijo sorprendido.

'' Yo también lo pude lograr, la mía es de color verde. Bulat dijo sorprendido.

'' Ya pueden descansar, Tatsumi, tu sigue concentrándote. Goku le dijo a Tatsumi quien aún no tenía resultados.

'' Esto es agotador. Bulat dijo mientras jadeaba del cansan seo junto con Lubbock.

'' Solo esperen a Tatsumi, para que pueda devolverles sus energías. Goku Dijo a los chicos.

'' El niño no lo ha logrado, que insolente, dije que no tenía talento para trabajar con profesionales como nosotros. Mine dijo mientras se sacaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor, esas palabras hicieron que Tatsumi se molestara.

'' No te desconcentre Tatsumi, sigue intentándolo, Mine no lo distraigas esto es cuestión de concentración. Goku dijo a Mine la cual solo cruzo los brazos y se molestó un poco.

'' Todos lo pueden hacer menos yo, tengo que concentrarme no me puedo frustrar si aún no lo logro, tengo que respirar profundo. Fue lo que pensó Tatsumi, quien después de varios segundos, pudo manifestar una esfera de Ki de color azul, haciendo que todos se sorprendan a excepción de Goku.

'' Muy bien Tatsumi, ya puedes abrir los ojos. Goku le dijo a Tatsumi y este al abrirlos se sorprendió ya que pudo ver una esfera de color azul en su mano.

'' Lo he logrado. Dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa.

'' Ya pueden dejar de concentrarte Tatsumi. Goku le dijo A Tatsumi a lo que este deja de concentra su Ki y jadea del cansan seo.

'' Es agotador. Dijo Tatsumi mientras jadeaba.

'' Lo sé, ahora les voy a restaurar sus energías. Goku dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba y se transforma en súper saiyayin dios, luego alza su mano hacia los chicos dándoles energías.

'' Listo ya pueden pararse. Goku dijo a los chicos y esto lo hacen, pero todos empezaron a sentir algo muy extraño.

'' Siento algo extraño. Dijo Akame mientras se veía su cuerpo.

'' Ahora siento como si mi poder aumentar. Dijo Bulat.

'' Eso es debido a que ya saben manejar el Ki, ese les aumentado resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. Akame Trata de atacarme con tu espada y usare el 0 0 punto 1% de mi poder para detenerla con un dedo, ese poder lo use para detener tu espada anteriormente para que yo esquivara tu espada de esa manera. Dijo Goku a lo que Akame saca su espada y sale a una velocidad sónica contra Goku, logrando ponerle la espada en el cuello a Goku, sorprendiendo a todos.

'' Pudo ponerle la espada a Goku-san en el cuello. Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido.

'' Increíble, mi velocidad cambio por completo. Akame dijo sorprendida.

'' Eso es debido a que puedes manejar el Ki pero si usara el 0 0 punto 15% de mi poder la hubiera detenido con un dedo, aun así, notan la diferencia cierto. Goku dijo a lo que todos asienten.

'' La primera face del entrenamiento está completa mañana pasamos a la segunda. Goku dijo y todos asintieron con una sonrisa, pero Najenda se le acerca a Goku hasta quedar frente este.

'' Otra vez ay que darte las gracias, y esta es mi forma de agradecimiento. Najenda dijo, pero sorprendentemente, le da un beso a Goku en la mejilla, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran celosas, y Lubbock se pusiera celoso Xd.

'' Jeje gracias, pero ahora- Goku dijo mientras señalaba a los 10 kilómetros de terreno en donde había destruido los árboles. '' No destruí gran parte del bosque en vano, es hora de correr, lleguen hasta donde estaba ubicada la montaña. Goku dijo con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que todos se les ancharan los ojos.

'' Nani. Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

'' Vamos, no es mucho, yo recorrería todo eso en milésimas de segundo, ustedes también pueden, aunque claro no lo harán en milésimas de segundo, traten de no pararse a descansar ya que les voy a dar un castigo si lo hacen. Lo último Goku lo dijo con una voz que hizo que todos se aterraran.

'' Tu eres un dios, nosotros somos simples mortales. Tatsumi se quejó con una vena palpitante en la frente.

'' Mis amigos son mortales, o superan la velocidad de la luz, pero vamos si se siguen quejando, les voy a poner 5 vueltas a todo el terreno. Goku dijo con una sonrisa que alarmo a todos.

'' Pues eso serán ellos, yo me iré a correr de una buena vez. Leone dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a correr.

'' Oye no es justo, yo también no daré las 5 vueltas. Mine dijo y también empezó a correr. Todos empezaron a correr, y Goku solo miraba con una sonrisa.

'' Ahora soy maestro, creo que ser dios de la destrucción tiene sus lados buenos, además de que puedo proteger y ayudar a las personas que más lo necesiten. Goku dijo para luego empezar a volar dirigiéndose hacia los chicos. Los chicos iban a mitad del camino, y Tatsumi comenzó a cansarse.

'' No puedo más, tengo que descansar. Tatsumi. Dijo mientras se paraba a descansar y todos sus amigos lo dejaban atrás porque por un lado ellos estaban acostumbrados.

'' Tatsumi, si yo fuera tu no hiciera eso. Leone grito a Tatsumi el cual se confundió por esas palabras.

'' Porque dijo eso. Se preguntó Tatsumi, pero la silueta de alguien lo había cubierto, y al voltear, pudo ver a Goku quien tenía una bola de energía y tenía una sonrisa tierna.

'' Tatsumi, sigue corriendo. Goku dijo y Tatsumi se alarmo, empezando a correr y le rebaso a los chicos quienes se sorprendieron.

'' Wuo que velocidad la de Tatsumi. Dijo Bulat.

'' Corran por sus vidas. Tatsumi les grito desde alenté y los chicos se confundieron, pero al voltear, pudieron ver que Goku estaba volando sobre ellos y tenía una bola de energía.

'' Van muy lento, quiero más velocidad. Goku dijo empezando a lanzar ráfagas de Ki, eso alarmo a los chicos y empezaron a correr a una velocidad segadora.

'' Aun soy joven para morir, no he salido con Goku aún. Leone dijo mientras corría por su vida.

'' Nani. Dijeron todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo Mine, pero una bola de energía casi les da.

'' Menos charla y mas velocidad. Goku decía y los chicos aumentaron más la velocidad.

En la noche, Goku estaba arriba de la base de Night Raid, viendo el cielo.

'' Haya fuera ay un mundo que necesita la ayuda, creo que estoy aquí para cambiar todo esto. Goku pensó mientras luego recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo, esto lo hizo ponerse serio.

'' Estoy advertido, si me confió demasiado y no entreno bien a los chicos les va a suceder algo. Pensó Goku con algo de seriedad, Sheele estaba detrás de él observándolo, pero estaba muy callada ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse a Goku, pero Goku sabía que ella estaba hay.

'' Sheele, no seas tímida, puedes venir. Goku dijo mientras aun seguía con la mirada al frente.

'' Siempre se me olvida que puedes sentir las presencias Goku-san. Dijo Sheele mientras se ponía al lado del Saiyayin.

'' Creí que estabas dormida Sheele. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, esto provoco que Sheele se sonroje.

'' No podía dormir, pero tú también no puedes dormir cierto, porque pude ver que saliste de la habitación y por eso fue que te seguí hasta aquí. Dijo Sheele.

'' Si, es que nunca había sentido la tristeza y el dolor de un pueblo, tan grande es que siento como si estuviera al frente de mí. Goku dijo con algo de seriedad.

'' Se cómo te sientes, por lo que nos contaste tu no vienes de un lugar así, pero, sin embargo, nosotros aquí tratamos de sobrevivir esa es la vida. Pero en realdad no quiero hablar de la capital, quiero que me cuentes como es tu mundo, quiero que me digas que se siente estar en un pueblo, que tiene grandes tecnologías y no tiene gobiernos corruptos. Sheele dijo.

'' Esta bien, por favor siéntate. Dijo Goku sentándose en flor de loto, mientras se sentaba junto con Sheele. Goku empezó a contarles muchas cosas a Sheele, ella se sorprendía más por saber más de Goku y de cómo era su mundo.

'' Entonces tu amiga Bulma es la científica más inteligente. Sheele dijo a lo que Goku asiente con una sonrisa.

'' Así es, ella es capaz de crear cosas súper avanzadas, tanto como su padre, quien creo una nave espacial que me permitió ir al planeta Namekuseiyin en tan solo 6 días, si hubiera sido en otra nave tardaría muchos años en llegar creo que tardaría más de una década. Goku dijo sorprendiendo más a Sheele.

'' Es increíble, espero que algún día, pueda ir a tu mundo Goku-san. Dijo Sheele con una sonrisa, Goku le pone una mano en la cabeza mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa, eso sonrojo a la chica más que un tomate.

'' Claro que si Sheele, en cuando acabemos con esto, ustedes irán conmigo a mi dimensión. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Sheele entre su sonroje también le dio una tierna sonrisa a Goku.

A la mañana siguiente. Goku se había despertado y estaba en una parte de la base, Najenda iba cruzando por esos lados y vio a Goku de brazos cruzados.

'' Goku-san, que haces hay, espera, estas esperando a Mine cierto. Pregunto Najenda a Goku.

'' Así es, pero aún no ha salido de su habitación. Goku respondió.

'' La vas a tener que ir a despertar, te sugiero que lo hagas. Najenda le dijo a Goku, el cual asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Najenda se sonrojara y diera una sonrisa. Goku fue a la habitación de Mine.

'' Mine despierta es hora de irnos. Goku dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Mine, pero al abrirla, se encontró con la tremenda sorpresa de que Mine estaba en ropa interior. Esto fue algo que sorprendió a Goku.

'' Eres un pervertido Goku-san. Mine dijo mientras le lanzaba un gran rayo de energía a Goku el cual logro esquivar, pero a cambio le dejo un gran agujero a su habitación.

'' Mine que haces, porque me atacas. Goku pregunto con dudas.

'' Eres un pervertido, como te atreves a esquivarlo. Dijo Mine mientras estaba cargando otro rayo de su alma.

'' Pervertido, y que es eso, es comida. Goku pregunto con dudas haciendo que Mine se sorprenda por lo inocente que era Goku.

'' Enserio eres un dios y tan inocente eres. Pregunto Mine sonrojada, ya que Goku le daba importancia mucho si Mine estaba desnuda o no.

'' Me mandaron a que te despertara. Goku dijo, pero se alarmo cuando Mine estaba a punto de preparar otro rayo.

'' Aun así, aunque seas tan inocente, debiste de tocar. Mine dijo mientras le lanzaba rayos de energía con su alma a Goku aunque él no iba a recibir daño Xd. El temblor se propago por toda la base.

'' Que sucede, acaso hay un festival o algo. Pregunto Leone a Najenda y a Mine las cuales estaban sentadas, Najenda estaba fumando un cigarrillo, y Sheele estaba leyendo un libro.

'' De verdad pasa algo. Dijo Sheele ya que sintió como la casa temblaba.

'' Creo que Goku y Mine van a tener un lindo día. Najenda dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento Goku y Mine, iban caminando por la ciudad.

'' Oye mine, no te parece que mucha gente está sufriendo. Le pregunto Goku a Mine mientras ellos caminaban.

'' Ellos están lidiando con la recesión y las realidades políticas, solo una parte de la población vive en prosperidad, el resto de ellos están en los barrios bajos, esto es la realidad. Mine respondió y luego mientras iban caminando Goku pudo ver que en un callejón una niña estaba siendo ahorcada por un par de chicos, Mine también se percató.

'' No te metas con los débiles idiota. Mine dijo molesta, los chicos soltaron a la chica.

'' Quienes son ustedes. Pregunto uno de los chicos.

'' Como sea esta chica es refugiada, ella tiene que ser lo que decimos. Dijo uno de los chicos, pero eso enojo más aun a Goku.

'' Mine yo me voy a encargar de ellos. Goku dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos, esto hizo que los maleantes se asustaran.

'' Bueno se han metido en un lio con Goku, ahora acepten su castigo. Dijo Mine con una sonrisa divertida, los maleantes se asustaron y empezaron a correr, pero antes Goku lo sujeto a cada uno por la cabellera.

'' Basura como ustedes merecen la muerte, pero como son unos chicos, les voy a dejar solo las costillas rotas. Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los chicos solo apretaron los dientes.

PAM

SCRASH

PAM

BOM

SCRASH

CRASH.

'' Listo, eso les va enseñar a no meterse con los débiles. Goku dijo mientras se sacudía las manos, los maleantes estaban todo ensangrentados, y con las costillas fuera de su lugar, y tenían una cara boba. Goku se acercó a la pequeña quien estaba algo asustada, pero a la vez feliz. Goku se agacho hacia la chica y le dio una sonrisa.

'' Estas bien verdad. Pregunto Goku a la chica con una sonrisa tierna.

'' Si estoy muy bien, gracias por salvarme. La chica dijo con una sonrisa.

'' No nos agradezcas, solo trata de sobrevivir. Dijo Mine con algo de seriedad.

'' Mine, no le puedes decir algo así, ella es una niña y con el estado actual de la capital, no estará segura, así que por favor piensa un poco ante de decir las cosas. Goku dijo con una voz seria, eso hizo que Mine se pusiera triste, ya que Goku nunca le había hablado así.

'' Como te llamas pequeña, y en donde están tus padres. Goku dijo con una voz tierna a la chica.

'' No sé cuál es mi nombre y no tengo padres. La pequeña chica dijo algo deprimida.

'' No tienes por qué estar triste, ya que es hora de que tengas un papa no crees. Pregunto Goku a la chica por lo cual ella se sorprendió, Mine solo estaba sonrojada por la amabilidad de Goku con los niños.

'' No creo que nadie me quiera tanto como para ser mi papa. Dijo la chica.

'' Pues estas equivocada, porque si hay una persona. Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Y quien es entonces. Pregunto la chica.

'' Soy yo, desde ahora yo quiero cuidar de ti, quiero ser tu papa, que dices. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica se sorprendió, pero las más sorprendida era Mine.

'' Goku, no puedes, tu eres- Mine iba a decir algo.

'' Descuida Mine, eso no importa, solo quiero cuidar de esta chica. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

'' Es que no me gustaría causarles problemas. Dijo la chica con algo de tristeza.

'' El único problema que nos causarías, es que Goku estuviera preocupado por ti si no vienes con nosotros, porque yo también voy a cuidar de ti pequeña, así que dices. Fueron las palabras de Mine, la cual pusieron con alegría al Saiyayin dios de la destrucción.

'' Esta bien, acepto entonces. La chica dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Goku se alegrara.

'' Muy bien, desde ahora te vas a llamar Son Aiko, por cierto, te puse Son porque me llamo Son Goku, pero me puedes llamar Papa. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a la chica la cual abrazo a Goku.

'' Gracias de verdad gracias, Papa. La chica de pelos plateado y ojos purpuras le agradecía a Goku, hasta ahora ella se llamaría Son Aiko.

'' No tienes por qué agradecerme Aiko, ahora ven que vamos a pasear un poco Aiko, luego conocerás a los demás. Goku dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a la chica en sus hombros la cual empezó a reír de felicidad, Mine no tenía nada que decir, ya que estaba más roja que un tomate por lo que pensaba que Goku sería un buen padre Xd. Luego de eso, Goku y Mine fueron a comprar algo de ropa para Aiko, la cual era una ropa de entrenamiento, que llevaba unas botas y una sudadera, como Goku no sabía mucho Mine lo ayudo, aunque Goku tenía las compras de Mine. Ahora vemos a Goku y Mine, quienes estaban comiendo en un puesto de té.

'' Listo Goku-san, misión completada. Mine dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Enserio este era la misión. Pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' La jefa no te dijo que me acompañarías como mi siervo. Pregunto Mine con algo de dudas.

'' No, me dijo que era una misión, pero bueno fui afortunado si este era la misión por que la tengo a ella. Goku dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Aiko, la cual empezó a reír, ya que ella le agradaba como Goku le frotaba la cabeza, ella estaba sentada en medio comiendo un panecillo, pero Mine veía que Goku era muy amable con los niños, y eso fue algo que la atrajo hacia él un poco más. Luego de eso ambos se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, Goku llevaba cargada a Aiko en sus hombros, mientras que esta solo reía he iba jugando con el cabello de su papa, el cual estaba riendo, Mine solo veía con una sonrisa. Pero luego Goku ve que ay un grupo de personas que estaban observando algo.

'' Que es lo que está sucediendo haya. Pregunto Goku.

'' Vamos a ver. Dijo Mine, luego ellos se acercan y Goku se queda horrorizado por lo que ve, ya que puede ver a varias personas crucificadas, con muchas flechas clavadas en su cuerpo y estos se desangraban.

'' Esto, es horrible. Goku dijo sorprendido.

'' El primer ministro lo puede hacer sin ningún remordimiento. En la disputa por la sucesión. El hábilmente obtuvo el título para el joven heredero. Yo no lo are, seré una de las sobrevivientes. Mine dijo, pero Goku solo se enojó un poco.

'' Papa, tengo miedo de estar en este lugar. Aiko dijo a lo que Goku se tranquiliza.

'' No te preocupes Aiko, mientras yo esté aquí ninguna de ustedes le pasara nada, tu tampoco Mine, yo los voy a proteger a todos, les dije eso. Goku dijo con una sonrisa lo cual provoco en el sonrojo de Mine.

'' Bueno que te parece si regresamos Goku-san, ya quiero llevar todo a casa. Mine dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Goku asiente.

'' Aiko prepárate que vamos a conocer a las demás chicas. Goku dijo a Aiko quien estaba aún cargada en la espalda de Goku.

'' Esta bien papa. Dijo Aiko con una sonrisa y Mine junto con AIko y Goku se marchan a la base.

'' Goku, Aiko y yo parecemos como una familia, ya que Goku tiene a la niña y las cosas que compre, esto parece que es cosa de personas casadas. Mine pensó ruborizada.

Luego de un momento Goku había regresado a la base junto con las chicas.

'' Chicos ya hemos llegado. Goku dijo mientras entraban a la sala junto con Mine, pero sorprendentemente Leone se abalanza contra Goku, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Hola Goku, como has estado, yo te estaba esperando para abrazarte. Leone Dijo mientras abrazaba a Goku el cual estaba siendo asfixiado por los pechos de Leone.

'' Leone no puedo respirar, yo también quisiera abrazarte, pero déjame respirar. Goku trataba de decir.

'' Leone, como te a través hacerle eso a Mi Go- Mi Go- Sheele iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto Sheele de esa forma.

'' Como dijiste, que él es tu Goku, como puedes decir eso, él no es tuyo. Akame dijo algo celosa.

'' Como pueden hablar de esa manera, si solo hubieran visto cuando iba con el de compras parecíamos parejas casadas. Mine dijo y se sorprendió con lo que dijo, hasta ella misma se topó toda la cara.

'' Bueno si ya terminaron de discutir quisiera mostrarle algo. Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Y que es Goku. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Son Aiko, ven aquí. Goku dijo y Aiko habia entrado a la sala ya que Goku dijo que esperara para presentarla, todos se sorprenden y se quedan algo confundidos.

'' Goku-san, quien es esa niña. Dijo Tatsumi señalando a la chica.

'' Vamos preséntate. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa a la chica a lo que ella asiente.

'' Hola a todos, mi nombre es Son Aiko, es un placer conocerlos. La niña se presentó de forma educada, pero aun todos seguían con algo de dudas, por lo que Goku decidió hablar.

'' Ella es mi hija. Goku declaro ante todos los cuales jadearon de la impresión.

'' Como que tu hija. Dijo Najenda sorprendida.

'' Descuiden chicas, es hija adoptiva, Goku la decidió adoptar ya que la maltrataban, ella era una refugiada. Mine dijo haciendo que todas las chicas se calmaran.

'' Bueno ya entiendo to. Bulat dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

'' Hola Aiko-chan, mi nombre es Bulat, es un gusto conocerte. Bulat dijo con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano, pero la niña tenía algo de timidez, Goku le pone la mano en la cabeza.

'' Descuida ellos no te aran nada, es el tío Bulat. Goku dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos se sorprendan, pero las chicas se sonrojaron al ver como Goku era con los niños, y eso la atrae más hacia él, por lo que se imaginaron que Goku sería un buen padre.

'' Hola tío Bulat. La chica dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Bulat abrazándola por sus piernas.

'' Estoy muy feliz de ser tu tío Aiko, también es bueno tenerte aquí. Bulat dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica.

'' Pues en ese caso, yo soy el tío Tatsumi. Tatsumi dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica para presentarse.

'' Y yo soy el tío Lubbock entonces. Dijo Lubbock quien también fue hacia donde la chica para presentarse. Una vez todos se presentaron solo faltaban las chicas.

'' Ahora es el turno de nosotras, vamos chicas a presentarnos. Dijo Najenda y todas se presentaron con la chica dándole un abrazo a excepción de Mine quien ya se había presentado.

'' Muy bien, Aiko, como consideras a las chicas, que son para ti ellas. Goku pregunto a la chica a lo que ella se pone a pensar.

'' Bueno, por la forma en que se dirigen hacia ti papa, yo las veo como mis mamas. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que todas las chicas se sorprendan, y los chicos pongan una cara de palo, pero todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas.

'' Como dices Aiko, jeje eres una atrevida. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se arrascaba la nuca. Momentos más tarde, todos estaban corriendo por el bosque, mientras que Mine y Goku estaban en una colina, quien iba a dispararle a un sujeto que se encontraba en el palacio del primer ministro.

'' Mine quería preguntarte, cual es la función de tu alma. Pregunto Goku.

'' Esto es un arma imperial calabaza, mientras más el usuario esta en apuros, más poder destructivo obtiene, pero nunca estoy en apuros. Explico Mine.

'' Ya veo, pero ahora te voy a mostrar cual es la técnica que te voy a enseñar, por eso te pido que me dejes disparar a mí. Goku dijo a lo que Mine se sorprende.

'' Que es lo que me vas a enseñar, me puedes mostrar. Mine dijo algo entusiasmada a lo que Goku solo sonríe, y luego dirige su mirada hacia el palacio y luego se pone serio.

'' Observa a través de tu Telescopio. Goku dijo a Mine la cual empezó a mirar el objetivo, que era un hombre con lentes, que estaba rodeados de mujeres.

'' Esta en el punto, puedes disparar cuando quieras. Dijo Mine.

'' Observa esto Mine. Goku dijo mientras ponía su mano en forma de pistola y empezaba a concentrarse.

'' Su concentración es asombrosa, me supera con facilidad. Mine pensó mientras veía a Goku.

'' Esta técnica se llama rayo de la muerte. Goku dijo y un rayo de color amarillo empezó a presentarse en su dedo, dejando sorprendida a Mine, la cual vio a través de su Telescopio.

'' Muere infeliz. Sentencio Goku disparando al rayo de energía, que le había dado justamente en la cabeza a Iokal.

'' Objetivo eliminado. Mine dijo algo sorprendida.

'' Y que te pareció, el rayo de la muerte, es perfecta para una francotiradora como tú. Goku dijo mientras se soplaba un dedo.

'' Por favor te lo ruego enséñame esa técnica se ve que es increíble. Mine le rogo a Goku como si de una niña se tratase, lo que provoco que a Goku le saliera una gota de sudor. Luego de eso vemos que Goku y Mine, iba dirigiéndose al lugar donde todos tenían que reunirse.

'' Goku-san, la he pasado muy bien contigo. Mine dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje no es nada, pero ya espero que les otros terminen con los demás ya que quiero ir a ver a Aiko. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Mine simplemente sonríe.

'' Actúas como si fueras un padre de verdad no crees. Pregunto Mine.

'' Es que me preocupo por los seres que de verdad aprecio, no sé qué aria si algo les pasara a ustedes. Goku dijo a lo que Mine se sonroja ya que Goku los protegía demasiado y la apreciaba demasiado.

'' Te voy a contar sobre mi pasado. Soy de una tierra que está cerca de la frontera occidental, y soy medio extranjero, en la ciudad era muy diseminada, nadie me aceptaba, fue una infancia muy trágica. Pero… el ejército revolucionario y los extranjeros occidentales son aliados, una vez que la capital tenga un nuevo gobernante, las fronteras se abrirán y la geografía no importara. Entonces los demás no tendrán que pasar por lo que yo viví. No permitiré que nadie sea discriminado de nuevo. Mine concluyo a lo que Goku se queda sorprendido.

'' Tu determinación es almirante, y tienes sangre digna de alguien que lucha por la paz. Lamento lo de tu infancia Mine, pero ya verás que con mi ayuda todos serán felices de nuevo. Dijo Goku con determinación a lo que Mine se sorprende un poco, pero ya se esperaba algo así de Goku. 

'' Y así, seré muy rica y tendré una vida llena de lujos. Mine dijo mientras empezaba a reír, esto Goku lo vio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego de eso, Goku y Mine llegan a una mata que tiene rosas de color rosa, aparecer eran Sakuras o como se le llame en japonés Xd.

'' Bueno es aquí en donde debemos de reunirnos, la misión está completa. Mine dijo mientras se acercaba junto con Goku.

'' No está completa hasta que reportemos la misión. Dijo Goku.

'' Quien eres, Akame. Pregunto Mine algo molesta ya que esa actitud de Goku le recordó a Akame, pero Goku se percata de que un hombro había parecido detrás de ellos, él le iba a dar con una espada a Mine, pero Goku fue más rápido y sujeta la espada con un dedo, sorprendiendo al hombre quien retrocede para atrás.

'' Nada mal, eres bueno. Dijo el sujeto de cabello rubio.

'' Debe ser el experto de las artes marciales. Dijo Mine.

'' Así es yo era un maestro, pero eso fue hace 10 años. Dijo el rubio.

'' Los verdaderos maestros de artes marciales nunca atacan por sorpresa, eres una peste más de guardia. Goku dijo haciendo enojar al rubio.

'' Te voy a cortar la cabeza cuerpo spin. Dijo el rubio.

'' Esta bien, vamos a ver. Goku se quitó una bota. Confundiendo a Mine y al rubio.

'' Solo necesito de mi dedo pequeño del dedo para derrotarte, ataca cuando quieras. Goku dijo mientras tenía su pie en guardia Xd.

'' Eres un insolente. Dijo el rubio atacando a Goku con su espada, pero Goku esquivaba todo el ataque con el dedo de su pie.

'' No sé si reírme, o sorprenderme de esto. Dijo Mine, quien veía sorprendida, aunque por otro lado era algo divertido.

'' Como es posible que no te haya cortado ni un solo dedo, que eres tú. Dijo el hombre quien estaba apurado.

'' Ya me cansé de jugar, eres muy aburrido. Goku dijo mientras le rompia la espada al sujeto de una patada, luego Goku con su mano lo toma de su cara y lo contralla contra el suelo, creando un cráter que no era tan profundo, apenas se veía al hombro todo mal herido.

'' Tampoco no puedo perdonar que trataras de tocar a mi pequeña Mine. Eso yo no se lo perdono a nadie. Goku dijo mientras se ponía la bota de nuevo, y luego estrello la mano contra el sujeto.

 **HACKAI.** Sentencio Goku al sujeto quien se desintegro al instante. 

'' Personas como tú no merecen ni estar en el infierno. Goku dijo para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Mine.

'' Listo ya todo está arreglado Mine. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, pero sorprendentemente Mine lo abraza.

'' Gracias Goku-san, gracias por decir que soy tu pequeña Mine, me siento afortunada de que me lo digas. Dijo Mine mientras lloraba como una niña, a Goku solo le salió una gota de sudor y dio una sonrisa nerviosa, porque no era necesario ponerse de esa manera.

'' Mine por favor, no te pongas así que nos están mirando. Goku dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se arrascaba la nuca. Mine voltea la cara hacia un lado, solo para ver que los chicos estaban mirando con una cara de palo, mientras que las chicas como Akame, Sheele y Leone estaban celosas, Mine solo les dio una sonrisa traviesa y les saco la lengua, mientras se apegaba más a Goku.

'' No te quieras pasar de lista Mine, él no es tuyo. Leone dijo mientras iba corriendo para abrazar a Goku. Akame y Sheele, solo se aguantaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Goku se encontraba entrenando con Leone, ya que él le estaba enseñando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que tenía fuerza para las artes marciales. Bulat entrenaba con las sudaderas de Goku en sus muñecas, ya que cada un pesaba demasiado, hasta para Bulat era difícil de moverse bien con eso puesto. Bulat trataba de mover el báculo a gran velocidad, pero si lo hacía teniendo las sudaderas de Goku puestas, sería un gran avance para él, pero aun no podía ya que era demasiado pesado. Tatsumi estaba entrenando con una espada muy pesada, que le daba dificultad mover, pero como controlo el Ki podía un poco.

'' Muy bien Leone, ahora tus golpes son muchos más potentes. Goku dijo mientras le esquivaba todos los puñetazos a Leone con un solo dedo.

'' Siento que mi velocidad y mi fuerza han aumentado de una forma increíble, debe de ser gracias a que controle el Ki. Leone dijo mientras le lanzaba varias patadas y puñetazos a Goku, quien se encontraba transformada.

Akame había aparecido en uno de los escalones.

'' Tatsumi, es hora de ser el desayuno, puedes acompañarme en la cocina un momento. Pregunto Akame a Tatsumi, el cual asiente y deja caer al suelo la espada pesada que tenía, Sheele aparece al lado de Akame, pero se veía algo preocupada.

'' Goku-san, tienes que venir rápido Aiko está enferma. Dijo Sheele algo preocupada, esto hizo que todos pararan sus entrenamientos, pero el más preocupado era Goku. Luego de un momento vemos que todos estaban en la habitación de Goku, ya que Aiko dormía con él.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Por cierto, el nombre de Aiko, su significado en japonés quiere decir hija querida, que está destinada hacer amada y querida, denme mi Like perros por el nombre Xd.

Aiko estaba tosiendo mientras tenía un paño húmedo en la cabeza, ella estaba acostada en la cama de Goku ya que ella dormía junto con él. Goku se había agachado hacia y le tentó la cabeza, solo para sentir que Aiko estaba muy caliente.

'' No entiendo, pero si ayer ella estaba bien, como es que de repente le dio fiebre y gripe. Goku pregunto con dudas.

'' De seguro fue por esas noches que duro solo en las calles, tal vez los síntomas la infectaron ahora. Sheele Dijo mientras se agachaba hacia la chica.

'' Este muy delicada y necesita de mucho cuidado, para que se cure. Dijo Bulat.

'' Pero Goku-san, tu no la puedes curar. Pregunto Mine.

'' Lamentablemente lo único que puedo hacer es recuperar partes del cuerpo perdidas y restablecer la energía. No sé si surge el mismo efecto en una enfermedad, pero voy a intentarlo. Goku dijo parándose y transformándose en Súper Saiyayin dios rojo.

'' Ese es el modo del súper saiyayin dios papa. Pregunto Aiko.

'' Así es Aiko, tu papa es un dios y es el ser más poderoso de todo el universo, él va hacer que te sientas bien. Sheele dijo mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente a la niña por la cabeza.

'' Aiko, cierra los ojos. Dijo Goku estrechando la mano hacia la niña, la cual cerro los ojos y al hacerlo, Goku empezó a sanarla, y una extraña aura de color azul, se había manifestado en el cuerpo de la chica. Todos miraban algo sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo Goku.

'' Por favor que funcione. Goku pensaba mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo por hacer que la restauración divina cure una o varias enfermedades. Luego de un momento, el aura dejo de manifestarse en la niña y Goku se había des transformado.

'' Listo Aiko, puedes decirme cómo te sientes ahora. Pregunto Goku a la niña, la cual abrió los ojos y pudo sentir que ya no tenía gripe y estaba en buen estado. Ella se había sentado en la cama quitándose el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente.

'' Ya, yo me siente bien. La niña dijo sorprendida para luego mirar a su papa.

'' Me siento bien papa, gracias a ti. La niña dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se abalanzaba contra el saiyayin.

'' Al parecer funciono con la enfermedad, es usted increíble Goku-san. Dijo Bulat.

'' También me alegra que haya funcionado Goku-san. Sheele dijo mientras abrazaba al Saiyayin, el cual la abrazo con su otro brazo.

'' Yo también quiero abrazar a Goku-san, Sheele abre paso. Mine dijo mientras abrazaba por otro lado al Saiyayin.

Yo después de un momento, todos estaban desayunando croquetas, que Tatsumi y Akame habían preparado, todos comían normalmente a Excepción de Lubbock y Bulat quienes estaban entrenando., Mine y Sheele estaban en sus habitaciones cambiándose de ropa. Aiko miraba algo sorprendida a la velocidad que su padre comía.

'' Mi papa siempre ha comido así. Pregunto Aiko.

'' Si, el estómago de tu papa es un poso sin fin. Dijo Leone.

'' Goku-san, Mine y Sheele no estaban contigo Goku-san. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Ellas se fueron a sus habitaciones, dijeron que se estaban cambiando de ropa. Respondió Aiko.

'' A lo mejor se durmieron otra vez, ellas son así a veces. Dijo Leone.

'' En ese caso, yo are esto. Akame dijo para luego comerse el desayuno de Mine y Sheele a una velocidad que dejo a Aiko sorprendida.

'' Comes igual de rápido que mi padre. Dijo Aiko.

'' Si, pero tu padre me gana de todos modos. Dijo Akame mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Sheele había llegado solo para toparse con un plato vacío.

'' Eh en donde está mi desayuno. Pregunto Sheele, Aiko solo ve a Akame y esta le hace una señal de que mantuviera silencio.

 **Mientras tanto con Najenda.**

'' Bien echo en donde están los demás. Pregunto Najenda a un hombre que estaba gravemente herido.

'' Soy el único que pudo llegar con vida. Respondió con algo de sangre en la boca.

'' Aquí están los nombres de quienes ofrecieron su ayuda, para cuando comience la rebelión. El sujeto le dio a Najenda una especie de folleto.

'' Ya está en mi poder, ahora déjame el resto, si Goku hubiera estado aquí le hubiera dicho que te ayudara. Najenda lo dijo al hombro con algo de preocupación.

'' Ya es tarde, pero por favor, que la rebelión. El hombre iba a decir algo más, pero habia caído muerto por la pérdida enorme de sangre y sus heridas eran letales.

'' Si cueste lo que cueste, pero no te preocupes Goku los va a revivir a todos. Es una promesa. Najenda dijo mientras se paraba.

Ya en la tarde todos estaban reunidos en el bosque.

'' Muy bien, ahora vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, y es aprender a volar, como todos saben manejar el Ki les voy a enseñar cuales son los pasos para poder volar. Goku dijo para luego ponerse en frente de todos.

'' Aun sigo creyendo que volar solo son habilidades que se le dan a los dioses. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Claro que no, todos los seres humanos pueden volar ya que tienen Ki, todo es producto de la imaginación y de concentrar bien tu poder, solo es eso, tienen que liberar Su Ki e imaginar que están volando, claro la velocidad eso depende de su poder, no tendrán una velocidad tan rápido como la mía. Goku le explico a los chicos.

'' Que tan velos eres Goku-san. Pregunto Leone, Goku solo se puso una mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar.

'' Bueno, nunca me he puesto a pensar eso, mi ex maestro Wiss, supera millones de veces la velocidad de la luz, creo que, comparándome contra él, creo que supero millones de veces la velocidad de la luz, solo él me ganaría por algunos 300 mil kilómetros por segundo. Goku dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

'' Tal como lo esperaba nunca dejas de impresionarme, aunque bueno eres un dios. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Papa yo también quiero pelear, quiero saber cómo tu luchas. Fueron las palabras de Aiko quien estaba detrás de Goku.

'' No te preocupes Aiko, yo algún día te voy a entrenar, pero esperare a que crezcas un poco más ya que aún eres una pequeña, no te desanimes ya tendré tiempo para ti una vez haya acabado con el primer ministro. Goku dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña la cual empezó a reír, lo que provoco que las chicas se sonrojaran por lo amable que puede hacer Goku con los niños, Goku se volteo hacia los chicos.

'' Muy bien, es hora de aprender a volar a sí que vamos, ya les expliqué los pasos. Goku dijo y todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Después de un momento vemos a Najenda quien fue la última en lograr volar.

'' Muy bien jefa, ya lo ha logrado. Dijo Leone.

'' Excelente Najenda, te felicito, ya fuiste la última que lo logro. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Najenda asiente, pero de repente se cansa y empieza a caer, ya que estaba a una altura muy alta, pero antes de que callera al suelo Goku la sujeta al estilo princesa.

'' Estuvo cerca. Goku dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Najenda la cual se puso más roja que un tomate por la forma en que la tenía sujetada Goku, lo que provoco los celos de las chicas tanto como el de Lubbock. Goku deja de cargar a Najenda.

'' Muchas gracias Goku-san, toma tu agradecimiento. Najenda dijo sorprendentemente dándole un beso a Goku a la mejilla, esto provoco que las chicas no aguantaran más.

'' Oiga Jefa, no se propase con Goku, yo también quiero darle un beso. Fue una celosa Sheele, y todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Sheele.

'' Ella ha dicho. Era lo único que podía decir Lubbock, ya que nunca imagino que Sheele se comportara de esa manera.

'' A mí no me importa eso, yo no me quedare atrás. Mine dijo mientras también se dirigía hacia Goku.

'' Apártense, no voy a perder ante ningunas de ustedes. Leone, dijo mientras también iba a besar a Goku. Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, ellos luego miraron a Akame quien estaba detrás de ellos.

'' Y ustedes que miran, yo tampoco no quiero quedarme atrás. Akame dijo haciendo que todos los chicos se cayeran al estilo anime, Akame se dirigió a Goku también para besarlo.

'' Como lo sabía, voy a tener varias madres. Penso Aiko con una sonrisa divertida quien estaba sentada viendo todo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos jaladores de ganso, con esto hemos terminado el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su opinión en la caja de comentarios. Para los que me ven desde youtube, les recomiendo que se subscriban al canal de mi amigo Sasha el mártir, y Darckzeei Z, ambos escriben fanfics increíbles. También quiero felicitar a Revereng Ethernety, ya que va a sacar el manga de su historia de Goku en dxd, además de tener un lemon caliente entre Goku y Akeno sin censura. Ahora ustedes se estarán preguntando, que si yo también voy a sacar un manga de mis historias. Pues claramente les dije que sí, ya que tengo un amigo, que puede hacerme un manga con la animación de high school dxd, no hablo de la animación de high school dxd hero, si no de high school dxd de la tercera temporada, y para rematar lo hace a color Xd. Pero como les dije Revereng Ethernety fue el primer canal en tener un manga de Goku en dxd, por lo que él fue el primero en hacerlo. Pero no se preocupen mis jaladores de ganso, yo también are los mangas de mis historias, con la calidad de la animación de high school dxd born, solo tienen que darme un tiempo ya que aún estoy reuniendo el dinero. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir se despide su amigo Luis. Muy buena suerte a todos y felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo. JA NE.**


	11. LA REYNA DEL HIELO

**Qué onda mis queridos jaladores de ganso, que solo se fijan en el escritorio de mi pc para ver todo el porno que tengo marcado como favorito Xd, Okey no, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Al parecer mis queridos amigos, la cosas a cambiado para Night Raid, abriendo nuevos caminos para ellos, pero… dejando la opinión de cómo va la historia hacia un lado, quiero decir que el Harem de Goku, va estar hasta al punto de tener más de 50 mujeres, esto lo digo si me llevo del gusto, por lo que en cada anime que vaya, le voy a poner menos parejas. Cuando Goku vaya a high school dxd, solo su harem va a tener como parejas a, Rias, Akeno, Rowisse, Kuroka, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall, Penemue y Valerie. En Medaka box obviamente la chica de Goku va hacer Medaka, en Maji de Watashi, estoy nada más pensando en ponerle a Momoyo, en Omamori Himari solo estoy pensando en ponerle a Himari y Kuesu, y por ultimo spoiler. En Fairy Tails, solo estoy pensando en ponerle a Erza y tal vez Lucy, ya que la pareja de Natsu y Lucy es algo linda que digamos. En realidad, no me gustaría hacer un Harem tan exagerado, aunque sea un dios de la destrucción, recuerden que Goku tiene límites Xd, me imagino como será ese lemon con todas esas chicas, como un mes sin salir de su casa y eso que no he mencionado a las chicas de tu love ru y Rosario + Vampiro, también animes como Familiar Of zero, y Konosuba. Aún faltan muchos animes, pero ya verán cuales son con el proceso de la historia Xd. Ya sin más nada que decir empecemos. Antes voy a dar el spoiler, de que probablemente este sea el penúltimo capítulo de Akame Ga kill, y eso lo sabrán porque resumí muy bien los capítulos y no incluí algunos ya que algunas cosas nunca pasaran por la aparición de Goku, el día de la revolución empieza cuando Esdeath decide dejar el imperio por estar con Goku, ya que Goku no pudo esperar para matar al primer ministro, todo eso sucederá en este capítulo. Mejor me callo Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOCS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 10: NO TE CONFIES DE TU PODER '' LA REINA DEL HIELO ''.**

Al parecer la noche había caído y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala en donde Nanjenda les decía las misiones a los chicos.

'' El objetivo de hoy, es el asesino de que todos hablan en la capital. Al parecer a altas horas de la noche y decapita personas al azar. Ya ha matado a desenas de personas. Explico Najenda a los chicos.

'' Y la mitad eran guardias, cierto. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Es fuerte debe de ser Zank el verdugo. Dijo Lubbock

'' Y quién es ese. Pregunto Goku.

'' Se dice que fue el verdugo de la prisión más importante de la capital. Por culpa del primer ministro, el número de ejecuciones aumento, así que paso días tras días cortando cabezas de personas que imploraban misericordia. Luego de hacerlo durante un año cortar cabeza se volvió un habito para él. Explico Mine

'' Ya veo, cualquiera se volvería loco. Fueron las palabras de Tatsumi.

'' Y como no le bastaba con cortar cabezas en la prisión, comenzó a cometer asesinatos. Dijo Leone.

'' Cuando ingreso al escuadrón disciplinario, desapareció, no pensaba que fuera regresar a la capital. Explico Bulat.

'' Entonces hay que matarlo, no podemos permitir que personas inocentes sigan muriendo noche tras noche. Dijo Tatsumi con seriedad.

'' No tan rápido. Zank comenzó a decapitar civiles cuando robo la Teigu del alcaide. Deberías de ir con un compañero o correrías peligro. Bulat dijo sujetando de la barbilla a Tatsumi como si estuviera a punto de besarlo, esto hizo que Tatsumi pusiera una cara de palo.

'' Ya estoy en peligro. Penso Tatsumi.

'' Perdón, pero me pueden explicar que son las Teigu exactamente. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Mi espada es esto. Dijo Akame presentándole su espada a Tatsumi.

'' Aun sigo sin entender. Dijo Tatsumi. Najenda iba a decir algo, pero ella fue interrumpida por Goku.

'' Permíteme explicárselo yo. Dijo Goku dirigiendo la mirada hacia Tatsumi.

Nota del autor: Aquí no voy a explicar que son las Teigus, ya que esa historia es demasiado larga Xd.

Goku le había explicado sobre el origen de las Teigus, que fueron hechas con materiales preciosos y de bestias legendarias, y que se dispersaron en todo el mundo como consecuencia de una guerra civil de hace 500 años, explicándole que uno sola tenía la fuerza de mil hombres. Todos estaban sorprendidos porque Goku sabía todo eso excepción de Leone ya que fue ella quien le había dado el libro de las Teigus a Goku para que supiera sus habilidades más a fondo.

'' Déjame adivinar, leíste mi mente de nuevo. Pregunto Najenda a Goku.

'' No, le dije a Leone que me explicara sobre las capacidades de sus almas, y ella me dio un libro en donde pudo ver claramente que no eran almas mortales. Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame, la espada de Akame. Esta espada encantada te hace un corte, un veneno maldito entrara por tu cuerpo y te matara y no existe atidoto. El rey de la selva, Lionel tiene forma de cinturón, su usuario puede transformarse en bestia, así mejorando sus capacidades físicas- Su olfato también se ve mejorado, por lo que es más fácil detectar al enemigo, esa es la Teigu de Leone. Artillería Romana: Pumpkin. Un alma que absorbe energía espiritual para dispararla en una onda de energía, su poder aumenta depende la capacidad del adversario del usuario. Esa es la Teigu de Mine. Atadura Demoniaca: Incursio. Una Teigu de tipo armadura defensa impenetrable, ya que su portador tiene que soportar una gran carga al utilizarla, las personas normales morirían si intentara ponérsela. Esa es la Teiguo de Bulat. Alternativas inagotables: Cross Tail: Una Teigu conformada por rígidos niveles, puede dispersarse para crear una barrera capaz de encontrar trampas y enemigos, también pueden amarrar y cortar. Esa es la Teigu de Lubbok: El que todo lo corta: Extase. Esa Teigu es un enorme par de tijeras. Puede cortar cualquier cosa en el mundo, dada su fuerza también sirve para defenderse. Esa es la Teigu de Sheele. Explico Goku y todos se sorprendieron porque se aprendió todo eso como si nada.

'' Me has dejado sorprendida, con solo leer ese libro ya sabes todo sobre las Teigus. Dijo Mine.

'' Aunque se te olvido mencionar que algunas Teigus, tiene habilidades ocultas, Incursio, puede aprovechar sus materiales de fabricación, y hacerse invisible por un poco periodo. Dado el gran potencial de las Teigu, lo que incluye habilidades ocultas, se ha vuelto una regla inviolable a través de los tiempos. Si estas armas se utilizan con la intención de matar, es inevitable que haya una víctima al final. Es decir que, si dos usuarios de Teigu se enfrentan, no cabe negar que al menos uno debe de morir. Fueron las palabras de Najenda. Sorprendiendo a Tatsumi.

'' Bueno esa parte no me la había leído, ya que considero que estudiar es algo aburrido. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

'' Esperen un momento, entonces que tengo yo. Pregunto Tatsumi por una Teigu.

'' A que te refieres, estás diciendo que quieres una Teigu. Pregunto Mine.

'' Descuida ya pronto conseguirás la tuya, pero, por lo tanto, quienes son los que irán a completar la misión matar a Zank. Pregunto Najenda.

'' Obviamente yo iré. Goku aclaro.

'' Entonces yo iré contigo Goku-san. Dijo Akame, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

'' Un momento, seré yo quien vaya con Goku. Dijo Leone.

'' Lo siento Leone, pero será para la próxima, aunque yo fuera la que quisiera ir, pero como soy la jefa no puedo. Najenda dijo con algo de celos, pero esto también puso celosas a las chicas.

'' Papa, puedo ir contigo, quiero ver como peleas. Dijo Aiko quien estaba abrazada del pie de su padre.

'' Lo siento Aiko, pero será algo peligroso, además no me gustaría que siguieras viendo más maldades, aun eres algo pequeña. Goku dijo con una sonrisa pasándole la mano por la cabeza a la niña, haciendo que se sonrojara dela vergüenza ya que su padre la trataba como una beba.

'' Papa, por favor no me digas que soy pequeña, yo quiero pelear como tú, no quiero ser siempre la niña de papi. Exclamo Aiko. Goku ante esto solo se agacho hacia su hija y le puso una mano en el hombro.

'' Cuando haya acabado con el primer ministro, te prometo que te voy a entrenar fuertemente, y te voy a enseñar todas mis técnicas. Goku le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, a lo que esta se pone muy emocionada y salta abrazar a su papa.

'' Eres el mejor papa del mundo, no hay otro mejor. La niña de pelos plateados y ojos purpuras le dijo a Goku mientras la abrazaba.

'' Y tú eres la mejor hija. Goku le dijo a la chica con una tierna voz. Estas acciones del Saiyayin, provocaron que todas las chicas del Night Raid se sintieran atraídas más hacia Goku, ya que parecer un dios destructor de universos, su inocencia y corazón puro le permitía ser un buen padre, todas miraban sonrojadas y con una sonrisa. Goku deja de abrazar a la chica y luego dirige la mirada hacia Akame.

'' Estas lista Akame. Pregunto Goku Akame la cual asiente.

'' Muy bien entonces vámonos, ven toma mi mano, vamos a transportarnos a la ciudad. Goku dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Akame. La cual se sonrojo un poco, y esto dejo con celos a las chicas.

'' Es- Esta bien Goku-san. Dijo Akame entre nervios sujetándole la mano a Goku, el cual la apretó un poco, haciendo que Akame se sonrojara más, Goku luego se puso sus dos dedos en su frente.

'' Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Goku dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

'' Asi que eso es una tele transportación al estilo de los dioses, es increíble. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Si mi padre me va enseñar eso será increíble, ya no puedo esperar a que haga polvo al primer ministro, también le voy a decir que me enseñe a leer las mentes para leer las mentes de mis futuras mamas, y saber todas las cosas que ellas piensan de mi papa. Fueron las palabras de Aiko quien lo decía con una sonrisa traviesa, esto hizo que las chicas se pusieran rojas que un tomate.

'' Jeje, que traviesa es esta chica, es un encanto. Bulat dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje, gracias tío Bulat. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa divertida, aun las chicas estaban rojas por decir futuras mamas Xd, pero lo que no sabía Aiko era que ya tenía varias madres en dos dimensiones, y futuras madres que Goku está a punto de ir a visitar para traerlas Xd.

 **Mientras tanto, con Goku y Akame.**

Estos iban caminando, esperando a que apareciera Zank el verdugo, sin embargo, Akame estaba algo nerviosa por así decirlo, ya que prácticamente pareciera que los dos estuvieran en una cita, esta buscaba un tema de que poder hablar con el saiyayin dios, pero al parecer no se le ocurría nada hasta ahora.

'' Eh Goku-san. Dijo Akame al Saiyayin.

'' Que sucede Akame. Pregunto él.

'' Cual es el entrenamiento de mañana. Pregunto ella a lo que Goku simplemente se pone una mano en la barbilla.

'' Mmm, bueno creo que mañana sigue, Crear bolas de Ki, para que de esa forma puedan deshacerse de más de una docena de policías. Respondió Goku.

'' Ya veo, será una buena ventaja en las misiones. También quería preguntarte algo. Esta vez Akame lo dijo sonrojada y con algo de nervios, aunque básicamente ella no es de ese tipo de personas, pero digamos que Goku no era una persona.

'' Otra cosa, como que. Pregunto Goku.

'' Según usted, se casó por una promesa, a lo que me lleva pensar, usted no sabe el significado de casarse. Pregunto Akame sonrojada a lo que Goku simplemente mira para arriba.

'' Bueno, a mi entender yo creí que casarse significaba comida. Goku respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a lo que Akame se sorprende un poco, ya que, para ser un dios, era bastante inocente.

'' Eh ya entiendo, pero saliendo de ese tema, quería saber si usted me va a enseñar una técnica especial, ya que Leone dijo que usted quería saber las habilidades de nuestras Teigus para saber si podíamos combinarlo con una habilidad. Akame Pregunto a lo que Goku simplemente se pone a pensar.

'' Para ti tengo pensado enseñarte a concentra tu Ki en la espada, de esa forma no tuvieras un mayor alcance de poder en ellas, Goku dijo con una sonrisa para luego sentir una extraña presencia que provenía de un callejón.

'' Akame, siento algo raro proviniendo de ahí. Goku le dijo mientras le señalaba al lugar.

'' Y qué crees que sea acaso será el. Pregunto Akame.

'' No lose, pero sea lo que sea, déjame investigar, tu solo sígueme sigilosamente. Goku dijo a lo que Akame asiente y Goku empezó a caminar. Al entrar al callejón, pudo ver la silueta de alguien que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo.

'' Abuelito, eres tú. Pregunto Goku a alguien que parecía a su abuelo Gohan. Esta persona no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo empezó a correr alejándose de Goku, el cual también lo empezó a seguir, Akame solo miraba confundida, pero empezó a seguirlo.

Luego de un momento, la persona que parecía el abuelo Gohan se había detenido y ahora estaban en un lugar que parecía el centro de la ciudad. Goku miraba con seriedad a la persona que parecía su abuelo, pero ya era suficiente de juegos mentales.

'' Basta de juegos mentales, ya sé que tú no eres muy abuelito. Goku dijo con seriedad a lo que el hombre deja de presentar su ilusión, y pudo ver claramente que era Zank el verdugo.

'' Increíble, no me esperaba con alguien supiera que era un simple juego mentar, esplendido, esplendido. El hombre lunáticamente dijo, haciendo aparecer unas cuchillas de sus ambas manos.

'' Este es algo extraño. Pensó Zank viendo fijamente a Goku.

'' Que tan extraño te parezco. Dijo Goku haciendo que Zank se sorprenda porque también el podía leer la mente.

'' Como es posible que puedas leer las mentes, acaso posees una Teigu. Pregunto Zank que su expresión de lunático a lo que Goku solo da una sonrisa arrogante.

'' No me hace falta una Teigu para poder leer la mente, al igual como la que tú tienes en frente de tu cabeza, Bingo, la Teigu Spected, que interesante Teigu posees. Ese ojo posee cinco tipos de percepción, con solo mirar mi rostro puedes leer mi mente y el de tus oponentes. Goku dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que Zank solo da una sonrisa de lunático.

'' Esplendido, parece que estas bien informado, pero también déjame decirte que mi poder de observación es insuperable, ahora quieres una cabeza reducida como premio. Pregunto Zank lunáticamente. Pero el luego se percata de que Goku estaba detrás del.

'' Esa es la peor observación es el más inútil que he visto en toda mi vida. Goku dijo haciendo que Zank retroceda por la enorme velocidad de Goku.

'' Que, pero cómo es posible que no pude ver tus movimientos. Zank dijo sorprendido para luego pasar a una sonrisa de lunático.

'' Espero que sigas el paso de esta velocidad. Zank dijo lanzándose contra Goku, pero este ni se inmutaba a esquivar sus ataques con las espadas, y los recibía de lleno, pero todas rebotaban en el cuerpo de Goku.

'' Como diablos esto es posible, como es que no tienes ni un rasguño. Zank dijo mientras retrocedía para atrás.

'' Si sigues atacándome, no vas a conseguir nada más que tus espadas se hagan pedazos. No es necesario que yo levante un dedo para acabar con tu miserable vida, pero, en cambio yo no tendré el honor de acabar contigo, ya que no quiero ensuciarme las manos. Goku dijo con seriedad y al decir esas palabras Akame había aparecido detrás de Goku.

'' Oh esta es tu amiga, a ella la conozco, al igual que yo es una asesina, será un placer cortar su cabeza. Fueron las palabras de Zank quien se lanzó rápidamente contra Akame.

'' Ten cuidado, puede leer la mente, va a percibir tus movimientos. Goku le dijo Akama a lo que esta asiente y se lanza contra Zank.

CLAM. Ambos empezaron a atacarse a gran velocidad, chocando fuertemente sus espadas el uno contra el otro.

'' Es fuerte, y rápida. Penso Zank mientras atacaba Akame.

'' Puede seguir el paso de su velocidad, pero está en apuros debido al entrenamiento conmigo, aun Akame se está conteniendo. Pensó Goku mientras veía la pelea. En un último choque d espadas ambos se detienen.

'' Si puedes leer mi mente, entonces vamos a ver qué vas a leer si la tengo en blanco. Akame pensó dejando de pensar en algo.

'' Vaya, pudiste dejar en blanco tu mente, pero Spected también tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro, a pesar por el movimiento de tus músculos tu próximo movimiento será… Zank se detuvo al ver que Akame lo ataco, pero este logro predecir su movimiento sorprendiendo Akame, y lo pudo esquivar.

'' Puedo verlo. Zank dijo mientras le lanzaba un fuerte con la espada a Akame, el cual le hizo un pequeño corte en su pie.

'' Akame, no te confíes ya termina con esto, confiarte te puede costar bien caro. Goku le dijo mentar mente Akame a lo que esta asiente.

'' Oye, no te parece algo injusto, que un simple rasguño de tu espada pueda acabar conmigo. Se quejó Zank con una sonrisa lunática.

'' Tu puedes leer mi mente y mis movimientos, así que estamos parejos. Respondió Akame.

'' Dime, Akame, como lidias con todas esas voces. Pregunto Zank a lo que Akame se confunde.

'' Ya sabes, la que oyes cuando estas en silencio, las voces de todas las personas que asesinaste, gimiendo en el infierno. Me tienen mucho rencor y anhelan que me les una cuanto antes. Comenzó a oírlas cuando cortaba cabezas en la prisión, pero últimamente comenzaron a empeorar. Fueron las palabras de Zank.

'' No, nunca las escucho. Respondió Akame.

'' Mmm, ya veo, pensé que podía tocar ese tema con una asesina de tu calibre. El ojo verde que tenía Zank comenzó abrirse.

'' Que decepción. Grito Zank, haciendo caer a Akame en una ilusión al igual que como lo hizo con Goku. Zank la hizo creer que la persona que más ama Akame, estaba parada frente a ella, mostrándole a su hermana Kurome.

'' Kurome. Akame dijo creyendo que era su hermana.

'' No te lleves Akame, esa es una falsa ilusión. Fueron las palabras de Goku, pero Akame no respondía.

'' Es inútil que intervengas, se encuentra en sus recuerdos con la persona que más ama, funciona con una persona a la vez, pero la hipnosis es muy potente para ella, sin importa la experiencia que sea, ella nunca se atrevería a matar a la persona que más ama. Zank se lanzó contra Akame quien aún estaba pensando que era Kurome. Cuando parecía que Zank le iba a dar a Akame, esta sorprendentemente sale de su hipnosis, y le da un buen ataque con su espada a Zank, agrietando las suyas.

'' Ni si quiera dudaste, que sucede, se supone que viste a la persona que más amas. Exclamaba Zank.

'' Es porque la amo, que quise asesinarla cuanto antes. Fueron las palabras de Akame quien se lanzó contra Zank, empezando a chocar espadas nuevamente, pero esta vez Zank estaba desesperado.

'' No moriré, te voy a matar primero. Pensó Zank en frustración.

'' Primero acabare con tus almas, eres muy lento. Fueron las palabras de Akame quien con una fuerte estocada le rompió sus espadas a Zank.

'' Imposible. Pensó este ya nervioso.

'' Aniquilado. Fueron las últimas palabras de Akame a Zank, cortándole el cuello.

'' Lo ha logrado. Pensó Goku.

Zank, cayó al suelo botando sangre de su boca.

'' Zank, estoy segura de que ya no las escucha. Akame le dijo a Zank mientras le daba la espalda, este aun con lo poco que le quedaba de vida, ya no volvió a escuchar las voces que lo atormentaban.

'' Ya no las escucho, ya se detuvieron. Esplendido, esplendido. Gracias. Akame. Fueron las últimas palabras de Zank viendo como su vista se hacía negra, viendo por última vez a Goku y Akame.

'' Lo hiciste bien Akame, pensaba intervenir, pero como me percaté de que saldrías del control de Zank, decidí, pero Akame, a quien viste. Pregunto Goku Akame, y esto la hizo que su mirada se pusiera sombría.

'' Te lo diré en su debido momento todos en Night Raid para mis son importantes, eso te incluye a ti y Aiko, pero no vas hacerle lo mismo que le hiciste a Gamal. Pregunto Akame refiriéndose al Hackai.

'' No le voy a destruir el alma, ya que él estaba atormentado y en locura por culpa del ministro, por lo que lo dejare que descanse en paz. Fueron las palabras de Goku, a lo que Akame se sorprende, pero da una sonrisa por la sabiduría de Goku.

A la mañana siguiente, Goku estaba aún dormido, con Aiko a su lado. Al despertar, Goku se sorprende ya que pudo ver que Sheele estaba dormida en una parte de su cama, solo la cabeza y tenía sus brazos como almohada, ya que Sheele se había dormido en una silla.

'' Sheele. Goku dijo algo confundido, pero esta se despierta y se empieza a estirar, levantándose de la silla.

'' Buenos días Goku-san. Sheele, le dijo a un espejo creyendo que era Goku, ya que no tenía sus lentes puesto, esto hizo que ha Goku le saliera una gota de sudor.

'' Sheele, tus lentes. Goku dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pasándole los lentes a Sheele.

'' Gracias Goku-san. Dijo Sheele con una sonrisa.

'' Porque te quedaste dormida de esa manera. Pregunto Goku.

'' Resulta que Aiko, no quería parar de jugar ayer, por lo que me quede dormida aquí, aun cuando estabas dormido. Sheele respondió.

'' Para eso te hubieras quedado dormida aun lado de mi cama, para que durmieras más cómoda y pudieras dormir bien, ya que al parecer la noche estaba algo fría. Goku dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bestia ponía sus botas, lo que provoco que Sheele se sonroje.

'' Entonces no sería un problema si todas las noches viniera a dormir contigo. Sheele pregunto entre nervios mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

'' Claro que sí, no hay problema. Goku dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Sheele se sonrojara, pero su pusiera feliz.

Momento más tarde. Vemos a Sheele y Goku, quienes estaban meditando en un lago.

'' Recuerda bien, la meditación te ayuda a encontrar la paz interior, y aumenta tu poder tanto como tu ki. Esto es necesario para que puedas volar con más velocidad, ya que, si aumentas tu ki, también aumentas tu velocidad. Fueron las palabras de Goku a lo que Sheele asiente.

'' Muy bien eso es todo por hoy. Goku dijo mientras dejaba de meditar.

'' Sí que es complicado, nunca fui tan buena para concentrarme, de hecho, no soy buena casi en nada. Sheele dijo haciendo que Goku se confunda.

'' Como así, has logrado controlar tu ki y eso requiere de mucha concentración. Dijo Goku.

'' Eso es porque no quería decepcionarte, y me esforcé, pero veras. En la cocina. Queme la carne he ice enfadar a Akame. Hice un desastre mientras intentaba limpiar y le causé problemas a Bulat-san. Compre azúcar en vez de sal y Leone se rio de mí. Al lavar la ropa. Metí a Mine junto con la ropa sucia. Sheele le dijo a Goku, este solo tenía una sonrisa.

'' Jeje, somos un poco torpes en lo que hacemos, te pareces mucho a mí. Goku dijo con una sonrisa lo que provoco que Sheele se sonrojara.

'' De-de verdad. Pregunto Sheele ruborizada a lo que Goku asiente.

'' Pero saliendo de ese tema, en la misión que los vi por primera vez, porque no estabas con los chicos. Goku pregunto esto hizo que Sheele se pusiera algo confusa.

'' Bueno, de seguro hubo una buena razón, pero se me olvido. Lo último lo dijo con una cara de decepción por su falta de inteligencia.

'' Ya entiendo. Dijo Goku, Sheele se para para disculparse con Goku, pero al bajar la cabeza, se les caen los lentes.

'' Mis lentes, mis lentes. Sheele buscaba sus lentes los cuales estaban al lado de ella, pero no veía, Goku se agacho y la sujeto por la mejilla.

'' Mmm, algún día voy a ver si la restauración divina puede curar cegueras, ya que al parecer te vez más linda sin los lentes. Lo último Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa, lo que provoco que Sheele se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Luego de un momento Goku le pone los lentes a Sheele.

'' Por cierto Sheele, que te trajo a esta profesión. Pregunto Goku a Sheele.

'' Si tuviese que contártelo desde el principio… crecí en el distrito central de la capital. Desde pequeña he sido torpe en todo lo que hago y no había nada en lo que pudiera enorgullecer mi vida. La gente solía decirme que me faltaba un tornillo. Sin embargo. Hubo alguien que siempre fue amable y muy atenta conmigo, sin importa los errores que cometiera ella nunca se burlaba de mí, los momentos que pase con ella eran los únicos en donde estaba feliz. Siempre la acompañaba a su casa, hasta que llego ese día, Cuando apareció un hombre en la puerta. Era el exnovio de mi amiga, le guardaba rencor por haberla abandonado y empezó a romper todo en la casa, al final la tomo por el cuello y la estrangulo. Él se encontraba bajo la influencia de una droga. Pensé que tenía que salvarla. No pensé lo calmada que estaba ese día, el hombre murió de manera inmediata cuando le corté el cuello con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, ella aun temblaba por lo que acabo de ver, pero en cambio yo tenía la mente clara. Al final, los tribunales declararon que lo hacía en defensa propia, pero jamás volví a ver a mi amiga. Entonces uno de esos días después, los amigos del hombre vinieron a vengar su muerte y habían matado a mis padres, y dijeron que seguía yo, aunque me estaban amenazando… esta vez pude mantener la calma. Los mate uno tras otros con el cuchillo que llevaba para protegerme. Fue entonces cuando note, que el tornillo que me faltaba, me convertían en una asesina talentosa, que podía deshacerme de las escorias de la capital y que por fin podía ser útil en algo. Trabajé como asesina a sueldo en la capital, hasta que fui convocada por el ejército revolucionario. Concluyo Sheele y esto dejo a Goku pensando.

'' Ya veo, también tiene un pasado trágico. Pensó Goku con seriedad.

'' Y tu Goku-san, alguna vez te sentiste bien al matar a alguien por la justicia. Sheele pregunto a Goku haciéndolo recordar a Piccolo Daimaku.

'' Si, les conté sobre Piccolo Daimaku cierto. Pregunto Goku a lo que Sheele simplemente se le pone la cara de decepción.

'' Se me olvido. Sheele dijo decepcionada de su capacidad mental.

'' Jeje descuida, ya en algún momento te cuento. Ahora que tal si damos un paseo, ya sabes controlar un poco mejor el ki cierto, me refiero que si lo puedes manipular para volar. Goku le dijo a Sheele con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que provoco exactamente que Sheele se sonrojara.

'' Es que, yo no podía volar a tu altura y creo que no puedo seguirte el paso. Fueron las palabras de una Sonrojada Sheele a lo que Goku, simplemente se pone a pensar, hasta que usa la bombilla.

'' Entonces are esto. Goku dijo mientras tomaba a Sheele al estilo princesa, esto la puso a Sheele mas roja que un tomate y ambos empezaron a volar. Tatsumi y Bulat estaban entrenando por los alrededores y solo vieron como Goku y Sheele se iban volando.

'' A donde se dirigen esos dos. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Al parecer, estarán practicando la técnica de vuelo. Dijo Bulat.

Goku y Sheele habían llegado a una altura demasiado alta.

'' Muy bien Sheele ya desde esta altura te voy a soltar, estas seguras que puedes flotar. Pregunto Goku a Sheele quien estaba roja como un tomate.

'' Creo que sí. Sheele dijo mientras Goku la iba soltando lentamente, y al soltarle. Sheele quedo flotando en el aire.

'' Muy bien Sheele. Has logrado flotar ahora vamos a pasear. Goku se disponía a irse, pero Sheele, no se podía mover.

'' Sheele que te pasa, porque no estas volando. Pregunto Goku con dudas, pero Sheele estaba algo asustada.

'' Bueno. Es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, y nunca había estado en una altura tan alta que digamos. Puede que pierda algo de miedo, si me das el paseo sujetada. Sheele dijo entre sonrojos a lo que Goku se queda pensando.

'' Esta bien, entonces sujétate de mi espalda. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que una sonrojada Sheele asiente, empezando a subirse en la espalda de Goku.

'' Estoy lista. Sheele dijo a lo que Goku asiente y luego empiezan a volar. Después de un rato Sheele empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, y pudo ver todo desde arriba.

'' Esto es increíble, me gustaría volar como tú lo haces. Sheele dijo muy contenta.

'' Si pudieras respirar en el espacio recorrería todo el sistema solar contigo, pero como no puedes no puedo sacarte de la corteza terrestre. Goku dijo asombrando más a Sheele.

'' Descuida, con esto es más que suficiente, nunca creí que estaría en la espalda de un dios. Sheele dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Jeje, pues entonces disfrútalo. Goku dijo y ambos siguieron su paseo.

Luego de un rato, ellos volvieron a la base. En donde Goku tuvo problemas con las chicas por lo que hizo con Sheele, ya que los chismosos de Tatsumi y Bulat, abrieron sus bocas, y Aiko simplemente seguía diciendo la verdad, diciendo que estas serían sus futuras madres. Se da el caso en donde Tatsumi intento usar la Teigu de Zank el verdugo, uno de las habilidades, que pudo usar Tatsumi fue ver a las chicas en ropa interior a través de su ropa con la Teigu, lo cual lo canso de inmediato porque no era compatible con la Teigu. Luego Tatsumi pregunto sobre la Teigu más poderosa, pero Najenda le explico que ninguna Teigu era las poderosas, eso dependía de su usuario y compatibilidad, aunque ella le dijo que, si tuviera que elegir una, fuera la de hielo. Najenda le explico sobre su usuario sin revelar que era Esdeath, ya que ella no se encontraba en la capital.

Luego de eso Goku iba por la ciudad, al parecer era de atardecer, Goku iba caminando, pero si distrae y sale de su caminata cuando siente que alguien se aproxima.

'' Necesitas ayuda. Fueron las palabras de Seryu, una chica que es soldado de la capital imperial, y como todos sabemos ella posee la Teigu del perro ese que devoro a Sheele.

'' Debe de ser unos de los soldados imperiales. Goku pensó la chica queda frente a él.

'' Soy Seryu de la guardia imperial, soldado de la justicia. Se presentó la chica como todo un soldado. Esto hizo que Goku se pusiera a pensar en Ogre.

'' Coro tienes hambre, espera un poco sí. La chica le dijo a su perrito llamado Coro.

'' Disculpa, pero eso es una Teigu. Goku pregunto a la chica.

'' Hecantocheir, no te preocupes, solo ataca a los malvados. Dijo la chica, pero Goku no dejaba de despegar la mirada de ese perro.

'' Ya veo, ese perro se puede transformar en bestia, puede que sea un peligro para los chicos si esta chica se enfrenta con ella. Goku pensó.

'' Y dime, sucede algún problema. La chica pregunto amablemente.

'' No no sucede nada, descuida. Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Si ves algún malvado no dudes en gritar mi nombre, yo lo detendré y lo voy a llevar ante la justicia. La chica dijo con determinación. Goku solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que tanta justicia lo hacía recordar a Zamasu Xd.

'' Claro que si nos vemos. Goku se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica luego empieza a correr con Coro.

'' Siento malas intenciones en esa chica, así que tengo que mantenerme atento cuando el poder de su Teigu incremente. Goku pensó marchándose del lugar, mientras que la chica corría.

'' Ayudar a personas es importante, pero debo encontrar a Night Raid. Ellos mataron a mi maestro el general Ogre. Night Raid nunca los perdonare. La chica pensó frustrada mientras corría.

En la noche todos se encontraban en la base reunidos en la sala, pero la sorpresa de todos era que Goku estaba sentado en la silla de Najenda, mientras esta estaba sentada en las piernas de Goku.

'' Jefa ya dejé a Goku-san en paz. Exclamaba una celosa Mine en el más puro de los celos.

'' Jefa, Usted no puede tratar a un dios de esa manera, así que déjelo, él no le pertenece.

'' Le exijo que deje ir a Goku-san Jefa. Exigió una celosa Sheele.

'' Puede que sea miembro de Night Raid. Pero no permito que haga lo que está haciendo. Akame exclamo celosa y enojada, los chicos solo veían esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca, al igual que Aiko.

'' Por la personalidad que me muestra Sheele-Chan, pero cuando esta celosa da miedo. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Yo me sorprendo más, por la actitud de Akame, yo creí que era callada. Fueron las palabras de Bulat que estaba con una cara de palo.

'' Yo creí que Mine es solo una niña que molestaba bastante. Fueron las palabras de Tatsumi quien estaba con una cara de palo.

'' Yo juraba que Leoen era algo pervertida, pero lo de la jefa me ha dejado sorprendido. Dijo Lubbock con una cara de palo, para luego pasar a una cara de celos.

'' Aunque ese Goku es un afortunada por tener los pechos de la jefa tan cerca. Como me gustaría estar en su lugar. Penso Lubbock con celos.

'' Ya dejen de quejarse ahora Goku puede explicarnos las siguientes fases del entrenamiento. Najenda dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Goku el cual con algo de nervios asiente.

'' Bueno, para empezar esto es lo que vamos a entrenar a partir de mañana. Vamos aprender a crear ataques de energías, recuerden que para eso se usa el Ki, y han pasado varias semanas desde que hemos entrenado, por lo que ustedes han progresado bastante, ya que los entrenamientos que ustedes realizaban los ayudo. Goku explico a los chicos.

'' Goku-san, quiero hacer una pregunta. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Cual es. Pregunto Goku.

'' Que tan poderoso crees que somos nosotros, ósea, como usted mediría nuestra fuerza. Fue la pregunta de Tatsumi.

'' Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta. Mi raza no podían sentir el ki ya que los extraterrestres no tenían esa habilidad, solo mi maestro Mister Popo lo sabia, al igual que Kamisama, que era mis antiguos maestros. Mi raza podía medir el poder con una especie de radar. Mi maestro dijo que, para destruir la luna, se necesitaba sobre pasar o llegar al límite humano. Con el rastreador, quiere decir que necesitarías un poder de 200 unidades para poder destruir la luna, con eso ya se llega al límite humano. Como no tengo un radar de esos, puedo medir sus fuerzas porque ya yo la había tenido obviamente. Para medir su fuerza en unidades numéricas, lo aria de esta forma.

 **Nota del autor: en realidad no sé cuál es el más fuerte, todo será desde mi punto de vista, ya que aquí Bulat no va a morir, por lo que Incrusio no le va a pertenecer a Tatsumi, tal vez en un futuro si, pero Bulat no va a morir, desde mi punto de vista Incursio dorado es el más fuerte.**

'' Pero recuerden claramente, que por no dominar el ki rápido como lo hicieron aquella vez, no es porque tengan más Ki si no más concentración. A Tatsumi, yo lo clasificaría, con un poder de 12 unidades, obviamente el más débil. Goku dijo haciendo que tanto Leone como Mine se empezaran a burlar de Tatsumi, lo que provoco que este se le formara una nube en la cabeza.

'' Mine tendría un poder de 15 unidades, quiere decir que casi es igualada por Tatsumi, esto lo estoy diciendo sin mencionar las Teigu. Sheele tendría un poder de 17 unidades. Lubbock tendría un poder de 20 unidades. Leone tendría un poder de 24 unidades. Najenda tendría un poder de 28 unidades. Bulat tendría un poder de 33 unidades y Akame, tendría un poder de 40 unidades. De esa forma los clasifico a todos. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

'' Osea que estamos lejos de romper el límite humano. Pregunto Bulat.

'' Aún le faltan más dominio del ki, y los clasifique sin usar sus Teigus, aunque Bulat se queda en 12 porque no tiene una. Las palabras de Goku hicieron que Tatsumi se decepcionara más de sí mismo y Mine se burlara de él.

'' Bueno, ya eso es todo, ahora Najenda, puedes dejar que me pare, ya que yo y Leone tenemos una misión. Goku le dijo a Najenda la cual a regaña dientes acepta y separa de las entre piernas de Goku dejándolo libre.

'' Papa, y tu cuanto crees que tengo de poder. Pregunto Aiko a lo que Goku solo le pone una mano en la cabeza.

'' Tu aun no eres una guerrera, por lo que simplemente puede decir que tienes un poder de una unidad de poder. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

'' Al menos estoy cerca de alcanzar al tío Tatsumi. La chica dijo con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que todos rieran.

'' Porque siempre soy el objeto de burla. Tatsumi pensó mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Más tarde, vemos a Goku y Sheele quienes estaban viendo como unos sujetos manejaban un negocio de drogas, en donde las mujeres se drogaban por dinero. Ellos estaban observando desde arriba de la casa, viendo a través de una especie de ventana que estaba en el techo.

'' Lo que la misión decía, son unos bastardos horribles, esto es imperdonable, no merecen estar ni en el infierno. Goku dijo con algo de seriedad.

'' La chica que fue golpeada la conocí en los barrios pobres, esto me enoja. Hay que apurarnos y matar a los objetivos. Leone dijo mientras se chocaba la mano con su palma.

'' Entonces que esperamos, Goku dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Mientras tanto con los drogadictos, estos estaban hablando sobre expandir el negocio de drogas.

'' Jefe debemos expandir el negocio de drogas no cree. Pregunto un sujeto pelón al jefe, quien tenía un parche en su ojo, y estaba bebiendo vino en una copa, mientras manoseaba el pecho de una chica que estaba a su lado.

'' Tienes razón, tal vez debemos de hacer una visita para discutirlo. Dijo el sujeto tomando un sorbo de vino. De repente un estruendo se escuchó del Tello, ya que Goku y Leone habían atravesado el techo aparecieron en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

'' Al único lugar que iras será a la nada, me encargará de eliminar hasta tu alma. Goku dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

'' Intrusos vayan atáquenlo. Uno de los asistentes del jefe dijo a lo que guardias salieron con espadas, rodeando a Goku y Leone.

'' Te encargas tú, o me encargo yo. Pregunto Leone a Goku.

'' La ultimo dos sujetos de allí yo me encargo, pero primero saca la basura. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a Leone la cual asiente con una sonrisa salvaje, saliendo a un estallido de velocidad sónica, dándole fuertes golpes a la seguridad de los hombres, cada golpe era igual a una cabeza dislocada. Luego de unos segundo Leone había acabado con todos los guardias, dejando a los otros dos en el miedo absoluto.

'' Que son estas personas. Pregunto el jefe.

'' No lo sé, pero yo no voy a morir, el otro sujeto saco un alma empezándole a disparar a Goku, la bala no llego bien a Goku, ya que se desintegro de Goku tan solo mirarla, y en un parpadeo Goku estaba donde el sujeto que le disparo.

'' Morirás basura. Sentencio Goku mientras de un puñetazo le abrió el estómago al hombre como si su cuerpo fuera de papel, luego le aplico un Hackai, desintegrándole el cuerpo y el alma, dejando solo al jefe quien estaba retrocediendo para atrás, pero no pudo continuar ya que Goku en un rápido movimiento lo tomo del cuello.

'' Ya basta, por favor no me mates, quieres dinero, drogas, te daré todo lo que me pidas. El hombre le pedía misericordia a Goku.

'' Solo quiero que mueras. Goku dijo para seguidamente aplicarle un Hackai al sujeto, dando este su último grito y muriendo al instante.

'' Leones ya todo acabo retirémonos a casa. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Leone asiente. Luego de unos momentos, Goku y Leone iban caminando, al parecer Leone iba sujetada del brazo de Goku y lo disfrutaba, ya que ella no quería perder territorio con él.

'' Leone que va a suceder con esas chicas. Pregunto Goku a ella.

'' Bueno no es nuestra responsabilidad, pero en los barrios pobres, hay un viejo medico ya retirado, pero todavía es muy habilidoso, le explicare la situación y le diré que eche un vistazo. Fueron las palabras de Leone.

'' Jeje que bueno, eres muy agradable además de linda. Goku dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Leone se sonrojara por ese dicho.

'' Goku-san, puedo decirte algo. Pregunto Leone a Goku algo sonrojada.

'' Que es. Pregunto Goku con dudas a lo que estos se detienen para que Leone le diga un secreto, pero en realidad era para lamer su oreja.

'' Eh, porque me lames la oreja. Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Creí que te iba a gustar. Respondió Leone, pero luego Goku recuerda algo y se pone serio.

'' Me pregunto cómo estarán Sheele y Mine.

'' Yo también me hago la misma pregunta. Dijo Leone.

 **Mientras tanto con Mine y Sheele.**

Estas iban corriendo de regreso a la base.

'' Ese tipo de Tybil, era muy perspicaz. Dijo Mine.

'' Pero terminamos sin problemas. Dijo Sheele, ambas iban corriendo Seryu las estaba observando en un árbol, esta da una sonrisa y se lanza desde el árbol cayendo detrás de las chicas las cuales se percatan y retroceden.

'' Un enemigo, que sucede. Pregunto Mine con seriedad.

'' No sentí su presencia en absoluto. Dijo Mine.

'' Ella es diferente a los otros policías imperiales que no ocultan su presencia. Dijo Sheele quien se puso en guardia. Seryu miro el cartel.

'' Como suponía, su rostro coincide con el del cartel, Night Raid, Sheele confirmada y a juzgar por la otra alma imperial, la otra chica también es miembro de Night Raid. Ocultándome noche tras noche valió la pena. Finalmente. Conocemos a Night Raid. Me llamo Seryu Ubiquitous, la policía imperial, en el nombre de la absoluta justicia, yo los castigare. Lo último lo dijo con una expresión de lunática.

'' Teniendo en cuenta que nos has reconocido, tenemos que llevarte con nosotros o asesinarte. Dijo Mine.

'' Buscadas vivas o muertas, yo las ejecutare. Mi padre murió en el cumplimiento del deber luchando contra villanos como ustedes, y asesinaron a mi mentor al general Ogre, nunca los perdonare. La chica grito.

'' Parece estar preparada, muy bien, la ventaja es por quien golpea primero. Mine dijo mientras apuntaba su alma contra ella y le empezó a disparar. El perro se metió en el medio recibiendo todos los disparos del alma de Mine, creando un gran polvo, que, al dispersarse, se pudo ver como el Perro se había transformado en un perro gigante, regenerándose de todas las heridas del alma de Mine.

'' Mine, es un arma imperial. Dijo Sheele.

'' Así parece. Dijo Mine, está basada en un organismo. Dijo Mine, Seryu empieza a disparar, pero las chicas esquivan las balas.

'' Disparar desde distancia no será eficaz. En ese, Coro Presa. Seryu ordeno a Coro a que devorara a las chicas, el perro ataco Sheele, a quien se disponía a comer, pero Sheele en un rápido movimiento, le corto el cuello a Coro, cayendo este en el suelo, lo que provoco con una cortina de huma cubriera su cuerpo. Entre las sombras se pudo ver que Coro se había parado, pero Sheele estaba de espaldas.

'' Sheele detrás de ti. Mine grito a Sheele, este voltio y al voltear, vio que la bestia estaba en pie, y la cortada que tenía en el cuello se cerró, Sheele ante esto retrocedió hacia atrás.

'' No recuerdas los documentos Sheele, un arma imperial que estaba basada en los organismos que tiene núcleos en su cuerpo. En ese caso. Mine disparo un potente rayo a la cabeza del perro al cual le hizo un agujero en la cabeza, pero este se empezó a regenerar.

'' Es inútil, pero no me dejan de otra. Seryu dijo pitando un servato, lo que significaba que llamaba refuerzos.

'' Ha pedido refuerzos, tendré que acabar con ella. Sheele se lanzó contra Seryu. Sheele uso una técnica de Luz llamada Extase con sus tijeras, las cuales empezaron a dar fuertes estocadas a Seryu, pero estaba podía esquivar todos sus ataques con las armas de sus brazos, pero con mucha dificultad. Ambas llegan a un bosque, y en un descuido de Seryu, Esta perdió una de las armas de sus brazos ya que tropezó con una piedra.

'' Estas acabada. Sheele sentencio, dándole un fuerte ataque con sus tijeras a Seryu, pero lo que logra hacer es cortarles ambos brazos a Seryu.

'' Sacrificaste tus brazos para recibir un daño fatal. Dijo Sheele a Seryu la cual aún tenía una sonrisa lunática.

'' Toma esto, esta es la carta de triunfo del generar Ogre. Seryu sacó una pistola de su brazo, disparándole a Sheele, pero fue inútil ya que ella la esquivo con sus tijeras.

'' Esto es imposible, creo que no tengo otra opción. Coro último recurso. Berseker. La chica grito al perro el cual empezó a transformarse de nuevo. Ahora se pudo ver como estaba más musculosos y pelaje paso a uno de color marrón. El perro en un fuerte movimiento sujeto a Mine con un brazo y empezó apretarla.

'' Aplástala hasta la muerte. Grito Seryu lunáticamente, pero Sheele en un rápido movimiento le corto el brazo a Coro, liberando a Mine.

'' Lo hice a tiempo. Sheele dijo, pero sorprendentemente. Una bala le había impactado en el pecho, ya que Seryu sacó una pistola de su boca.

'' Sheele, grito Mine alarmada.

'' Mi cuerpo no puede moverse. Sheele pensó, pero de lo que no se percato era que Coro la iba a devorar.

Parecía que Coro iba devorar a Sheele, pero sorprendentemente. Goku había aparecido detrás de Sheele, tomando a esta y alejándose del ataque de Coro. Goku había aparecido en donde Sheele estaba tirada, ya que esta tenía un brazo roto.

'' Por un pelo y casi las pierdo. Goku dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Sheele fijamente, la cual tenía sangre en la boca por el disparo.

'' Goku-san. Lo lamento fui una descuidada. Sheele decía, pero estaba alucinando.

'' Si no te hubieras descuidado, esa bala no penetraría tu cuerpo. Leone dijo.

'' No te preocupes, tu no vas a morir, te voy a curar. Goku dijo transformándose en súper saiyayin dios rojo. Curando a Sheele, la cual deja de sangrar y la herida se cerró. Luego Goku curo a Sheele curándole el brazo roto. Seryu veía todo esto sorprendida.

'' Co-Como puede ser, él es el sujeto de aquella vez. Que era esa aura roja que lo cubrió, y como rayos pudo evitar la muerte de Sheele. Seryu pensó sorprendida.

'' Para la próxima no se confíen. Si ustedes hubieran peleado enserio, hubieran derrotado a esa Teigu. Goku dijo para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el perro. Al fijarse bien en ese perro. Goku le vino el recuerdo de aquel sueño, en donde Sheele era devorada por una bestia.

'' Con que eso hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera intervenido. Desde ahora les diré a los chicos que no se confíen, ya que eso puede llevarlos a la muerte. Pero esto nunca lo voy a perdonar. Goku pensó con una mirada seria, empezando a caminar hacia la bestia. El enorme perro se lanzó contra Goku.

'' Si tú también eres un miembro de Night Raid, te ejecutare, Coro hazlo pedazos. Seryu grito lunáticamente, pero cuando el perro se dirigía hacia Goku. Este con la presión de su puño, lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de Aire, que le creo un agujero enorme al perro en su estómago, pero la herida empezó a cerrarse.

'' No importa el daño que reciba, su curación no se detendrá. Seryu grito lunáticamente.

'' Ya veo, pero su generación fue más lenta. Goku pensó lanzándose contra la bestia, Goku le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzo contra el aire, reapareciendo este en el aire.

'' Lindo canino, estás listo para morir. Goku dijo al perro empezándole a dar una combinación de golpes al monstruo, el cual sangraba descontroladamente. Cada Golpe hacia resonar la tierra. Esto les dejo más de un trauma a las chicas y a Seryu, quien veía con horror.

Goku con un último ataque lanzo contra el suelo a Seryu, contra el suelo, creando un cráter. Dentro del cráter se podía ver como el perro estaba todo herido, y sus heridas ya no se regeneraban. Luego Goku alza su mano hacia Coro.

 **HACKAI.**

Goku sentencio al monstruo, desintegrando a Coro al instante.

'' Eso le pasa a todo aquellos que intentan dallar a mis queridas Sheele y Mine. Goku dijo para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Seryu quien estaba en el peor de los miedos. Esta empezó a dispararle con el arma a Goku lunáticamente, pero ninguna bala llegaba a Goku ya que antes de llegar estas se hacían polvo.

'' No puede ser, que diablos eres tú, que le hiciste a Coro. Seryu grito a Goku quien ya estaba en frente de ella.

'' Bueno, ahora forma parte de la nada, ya que lo hice polvo. Ahora, tú eras una aprendiz de Ogre. Por si no lo sabias, yo fui quien lo mato, y déjame decirte que hasta lo volví polvo junto con su alma. Goku luego alzo la mano hacia la chica.

'' Si no quieres correr el mismo destino que tu maestro y tu Teigu, te daré la oportunidad de que te arrepientes y te unas a Night Raid. Goku le dijo a la chica, pero esta solo se enojó.

'' No me uniré a los rebeldes que mataron a mi padre, y al general Ogre. Aunque muera, la justicia caerá sobre ustedes. La chica decía lunáticamente.

'' Eres alguien orgullosa, pero tu maestro no era más que un farsante. Dile que te expliques cuando llegue a la nada. Siéntete afortunada de morir a manos del dios destructor de los universos. Lo último dejo a la chica, con una cara de Shock.

'' El- es un Di-Dios. La chica pensó, pero ya era tarde.

 **HACKAI.**

Goku sentencio a la chica, y esta se empieza a desvanecer, mientras empezaba a gritar. Luego de unos momentos no quedo rastros de las chicas.

'' Bueno, ya evité una, ahora falta evitar las otras. Goku se dijo para luego dirigirse hacia las chicas hasta que queda frente a estas.

'' Todo acabo. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, pero las chicas se lanzan a abrazarlo, mientras lloran de felicidad.

'' Gracias gracias gracias. Sheele y Mine gritaban locamente, mientras Leone veía todo con una sonrisa.

'' Siempre las voy a proteger chicas. Goku dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo. Leone se percata de personas que venían corriendo, y voltear pudo ver varios guardias.

'' No me gustaría arruinar su momento, pero parece que tenemos compañía. Leone dijo y las chicas dejan de abrazar a Goku.

'' Chicas será mejor que empiecen a volar, yo me encargo de esto. Goku les dijo a las chicas, y estas empiezan a volar. Los guardias veían sorprendidos como volaban, pero vieron como Goku se dirigía hacia ellos.

'' Atáquenlo, no importa si están volando, pero rodéenlo a él. Un guardia dijo y todos rodearon en un círculo a Goku.

'' Sañonara. Goku dijo mientras daba un toque con la punta de su pie. Esto creo una onda en el suelo, que hizo una gran luz. Lo que provoco que todos los guardias se desintegraran al instante. Luego de eso. Goku regreso con las chicas a casa.

Había amanecido y Goku se encontraba durmiendo. Al habría los ojos lentamente, solo para ver que Aiko dormia encima de su pecho. Mientras que Mine y Sheele estaban abrazando su brazo.

'' Nani. Goku dijo sorprendido, lo que provoco que Aiko despertara.

'' Buenos días papa, ya despertaste. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Jejeje, algo así. Parece que las chicas no quieren que me despegue de ellas ni por un momento. Goku dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de eso todos estaban reunidos en el bosque.

'' Muy bien. Es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Antes de empezar. Que lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a Sheele y Mine, que les sirva de ejemplo, de que es lo que va a suceder si se confían. Cuando peleen con un enemigo, primero midan sus capacidades. Si Resulta ser más débil, no pierdan el tiempo torturándolo. Acaben con el enemigo de una buena vez. Goku les dijo a todos a lo que ellos asienten.

'' Si Goku-sempai. Todos dijeron a coros como si de un entrenador militar se tratase.

'' Muy bien. Antes de empezar con el entrenamiento, les voy a obsequiar algo a todos. Goku dijo alzando la mano contra los chicos.

'' Que, es lo que no vas a dar Goku-sempai. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Vamos adelantarnos un poco con el entrenamiento. Desde ahora serán los más poderosos de este mundo. Goku dijo y su mano se llenó de una luz blanca hacia los chicos. Estos emanaron una especie de aura, cada aura era de diferente color, era como el de las esferas que hicieron anteriormente.

'' Muy bien, ahora son los más poderosos de este mundo, con el pode que les he otorgado, una espada no podía atravesar su cuerpo, porque se rompería al instante si lo atacan. Siempre y cuando no se descuiden. Goku dijo y todos se sorprenden.

'' Wuo, ahora siento que puedo destruir lo que sea. Tatsumi dijo lanzando un puño a presión, que arraso con gran parte del bosque. Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

'' Wuo, vieron lo que hice chicos. Tatsumi dijo mientras miraba su puño.

'' Increíble. Ahora quiero probar algo. Najenda dijo concentrando su Ki en su mano, creando una esfera de Ki.

'' Lánzala contra aquella montaña. Goku dijo señalando a una montaña, a lo que Najenda lo hace y lo lanza contra varias montañas. Al impactar la esfera con las montañas. Estas crean una gran explosión, que hizo que todas las montañas desaparecieran. Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

'' Su poder ahora está por encima de las 300 unidades de poder, solo sumándole lo que tenían anteriormente. Pero tienen que manejar bien ese poder les voy a explicar cómo funcionan las esferas para evitar accidentes. Goku les dijo a los chicos y todos prestan atención a él.

'' Las esferas de Ki son energías concentradas, su poder destructivo será el de que ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando tengan el ki suficiente para que esta lo haga. Por ejemplo, si yo quiero lanzar una esfera para acabar con un enemigo, simplemente creo la esfera para que este concentrada en ese solo punto sin que cause daños a la tierra. En cambio, si quieren crear una esfera para destruir una montaña, solo tienen que crear la esfera con ese objetivo. Ustedes tienen el poder suficiente para destruir la luna, pero eso se llevaría más de la mitad de su fuerza. Recuerden que van a poder destruir al enemigo siempre y cuando su Ki sea superior al de él. Goku termino de explicarle los chicos a lo que todos entienden.

'' Goku-san, quiero hacerle una pregunta. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Si dime. Dijo Goku.

'' Usted que puede hacer con su fuerza actual. Pregunto él.

'' Antes recuerden que para mejorar la fuerza física tienen que aumentar su Ki. Ustedes tienen el ki suficiente como para derribar arboles de un solo golpe sin que se lastimen, o para destruir rocas con su puño. Sin embargo, con un dedo puedo mover toda la tierra, con extrema facilidad. Si yo quisiera volaría la tierra entera con tan solo un puño a presión. Goku explico a los chicos.

'' No me sorprende tu eres un dios que puede destruir todo el universo en cualquier momento, en cambio nosotros, ya somos los más poderosos de este mundo, todo gracias a ti Goku-san, somos afortunados de tenerte. Fueron las palabras de Bulat.

'' Jeje, a mí me gusta ayudar. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente, pero de repente Leone, se le para en frente.

'' Que sucede Leone suce- Goku iba a decir algo, pero no pudo terminar ya que Leone lo beso en los labios. Esto fue algo que hicieron que todos los chicos se cayeran al estilo Anime. Pero en el caso de las chicas, estas estaban con una cara de palo.

'' Considera eso como un regalo por protegernos, tal vez esta noche, la podemos pasar juntos. Leone dijo seductoramente a Goku, el cual solo da una sonrisa nerviosa. Esto fue algo que provoco que las chicas empezaran emanar un aura asesina y su aura se pusieran rojos como la sangre.

'' Porque siento que voy a morir hoy. Goku pensó con una cara de palo por la reacción de las chicas las cuales exigían sangre.

Nota del autor: ese Goku es todo un loquillo, pero la ira de una mujer celosa, puede poner en apuros la vida de un dios de la destrucción Xd.

Más tarde Goku iba volando por los alrededores, esta que siente unas presencias extrañas. Él se detiene y pudo ver a tres sujetos que iban a matar a una chica de cabello rubio.

'' No está mal señorita. Pero de haber sabido lo que te are ahora hubieras preferido la muerte. Un chico que tenía cuernos le dijo a una chica, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo. Una fuerte briza había pasado por al lado del chico haciendo que este cayera, pero la briza se había llevado a la chica.

'' Que diablos fue eso. Pregunto el chico que estaba tirando en el suelo.

'' Sea lo que sea se llevó a la hija del general, pero no importa, teníamos que matarlo a él. Luego los tres comenzaron a dejar afiches de Night Raid tirados en el suelo, para que crean que fueron ellos.

Mientras tanto, Goku estaba en los aires con la chica mientras estaba empezaba a despertar. Al despertar esta pudo ver que estaba volando en los aires, y un hombre de cabello erizado la tenía cargada.

'' Quien eres y porque estamos volando. La chica pregunto algo sorprendida, pero estaba alucinando un poco, por la herida que tenía.

'' Hola soy Goku, pero luego te explico tengo que curar tu herida. Goku dijo con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba lo que hizo que la chica se sonroje, pero caiga inconsciente.

Después de unos momentos Goku había llegado a la base de Night Raid. En donde llevo a la chica, y la curo.

Luego de unos momentos estaban reunidos en la base.

'' Muy bien, conque tu eres la hija de uno de los funcionarios políticos. Najenda pregunto a la chica.

'' Así es, Esdeath ha regresado y fue ella quien mando a sus hombros a mandarnos a matar, yo hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por Goku. La chica luego paso a una cara triste. Aunque me siento mal, de no haber protegido a mi padre, él quería acabar con el primer ministro. La chica de cabello rubio dijo, pero en realidad creo que se llamaba Yura.

'' No te preocupes por eso, yo lo voy a regresar a la vida, una vez haya acabado con el primer ministro. Goku dijo haciendo que la chica recupere el brillo en sus ojos.

'' De verdad. Pero como aras eso. Pregunto la chica.

'' Goku-san es un dios. Dijo Sheele.

'' Yo perdí a mis amigos, pero él me dijo que los iba a regresar a la vida cuando llegue a su dimensión. Tatsumi dijo haciendo que la chica se confunda.

'' Tu eres un dios. La chica pregunto sorprendida. Goku luego le explico a la chica todo lo que ya sabemos, y que él podía destruir todo el universo como si nada. La chica parecía sorprendía al principio, pero entendía la situación.

'' Ya veo. Entonces soy afortunada, de que fui salvada por un dios. La chica dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Goku.

'' No le dé las gracias a mi papa, él es un buen dios. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa, pero sorprendió a Yura.

'' Eh, tu eres hija de Goku-san. Pregunto Yura sorprendía a lo que ella asiente.

'' Entonces eso significa, que una de ustedes es la madre de esta chica. Acaso la jefa de Night Raid está casada con un dios. Yura pregunto sorprendida a lo que Najenda se pone más roja que un tomate y las chicas se sorprendan tanto como los chicos, aunque las chicas estaban celosas.

'' No esta pequeña traviesa es mi hija adoptiva. Goku dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña la cual empezó a reír, lo que provoco que Yura se sonrojara por lo tierno que es Goku con los chicos.

'' Que lindo. Yura dijo sin rodeo alguno, esto fue algo que sorprendio a los chicos, pero Yura a percatarse de lo que dijo se tapó la boca y se puso más roja que un tomate.

'' Otra Rival. Pensaron, Sheele, Leone, Akame, Mine y Najenda.

'' Muy bien, saliendo de todo este tema. Esdeath conquisto el norte y ha regresado a la capital. Najenda le explico sobre los impostores que ayudaban a Esdeath a cometer crímenes a nombre de Night Raid. Goku y Bulat se ofrecieron a detenerlos y aniquilarlos de una vez por todas, mientras que Leone tenía que vigilar a Esdeath. Leone solo pensaba en mata, pero Goku se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le dijo que no hiciera nada. Los otros chicos preparaban las trampas para los enemigos, mientras que Yura, Najenda y Aiko se quedaban en la base. Luego de eso Goku y Bulat, van a un barco, en donde Bulat Goku tuvieron que salir, porque la música de una flauta los molestaba, pero a todos los otros los dejo dormido. Goku luego ve al sujeto que tiene la Teigu de la gran hacha doble Belvark. Por si se preguntan El sujeto era un hombre de cabello rubio largo, algo erizado y tenía un traje negro, también era algo musculoso.

'' Tu eres uno de ellos, los que matan a políticos al nombre de Night Raid. Goku dijo con seriedad, el sujeto nada más le ofrece una espada a Goku.

'' Toma esto, me vas a divertir un rato. El sujeto dijo, pero eso solo hizo que Goku riera.

'' Enserio yo no necesito esto para poder vencerte, Goku en un rápido movimiento toma al sujeto del cuello.

'' Como diablos, ni si quiera pude ver tu movimiento. El sujeto decía a regañadientes.

'' Es porque yo soy un dios. Goku dijo mientras con una esfera de Ki desintegro al sujeto.

'' Que débil. Goku dijo, mientras tomaba la Sacred Gear del hombre. En ese instante Bulat había aparecido.

'' Ya acabé con la primera basura, solo faltan dos más. Goku dijo a lo que Bulat asiente, poniéndose su Teigu.

'' Wuo mi poder se ha incrementado más. Bulat dijo mientras se miraba de arriba abajo.

'' Eso es porque ahora usas tu Teigu. Goku le decía a Bulat, pero luego ellos sienten un Ki que se acercaba, al voltear. Pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabello blanco atado a una cola de caballo.

'' Esa Teigu… Esa fuerza… Debes de sur tu Bulat. El sujeto se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos, obviamente a una distancia segura.

'' Tu eres el general Liver. Bulat dijo algo sorprendido, pero de la nada el chico de la flauta aparece para atacar a Goku, por cierto, era el mismo que iba a matar a Yura. Pero Goku lo toma por los aires y lo sujeta por el cuello.

'' Que ibas hacer. Goku dijo con una mirada fría que hizo que el chico se aterrara, pero Goku con una bola de energía lo desintegra.

'' Tu amigo tiene una fuerza interesante. Liver dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

'' Algunas últimas palabras antes de que desintegre tu cuerpo y tu alma. Goku dijo mientras alzaba su mano hacia él. Pero Bulat lo detuvo.

'' Él es mi oponente, no hace falta que te ensucies las manos. Bulat dijo a lo que Goku asiente.

'' Ya no soy un general. Cuando me rescato la señorita Esdeath me convertí en su fiel sirviente. Liver con su mano hizo que varios remolinos de agua se pusieran a su lado.

'' Teigu: Black Marlin. Esta echo de una bestia peligrosa que controla el agua. Su portador puede controlar cualquier liquido en la cercanía. Soy muy afortunado en enfrentarme en este lugar. Explico Liver.

'' Tu puedes controlar el agua, pero yo puedo controlar el Ki, y puedo crear esferas de poder que pulverizaría a tu general Esdeath sin dejar rastro. Bulat dijo con algo de arrogancia.

'' Sigue soñando, mi señorita Esdeath puede crear hielo de la nada. Dijo Liver.

'' A diferencia de ella, yo fui entrenado por un dios, que puede borrar sistemas solares como si nada. Para que las dudas se te aclaren en el infierno vas a tener el asiento en primera fila de ver cómo me divierto con ella, atravesándola una y otra vez con mis rayos de la muerte. Claro eso si cambia de opinión y se une a nosotros, o a lo mejor no vas a poderlo ver, ya que ese dios está dispuesto a borrar tu alma una vez te derrotes, así que ve reservando tu lugar en el mundo de la nada. Bulat dijo con arrogancia enojando a Liver.

'' Que tonterías dices, no me digas que el sujeto de atrás es el dios de que hablas. No sé si creerles, pero al ver como ese sujeto mato a mis camaradas, no tengo de otra, por lo que tomare la vida tuya bulat. Dijo Liver.

'' No voy usar mi armadura para matarte. Bulat dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura y se lanzó contra Liver, a empezando a chocar espada a gran velocidad. Se da la misma pelea en donde Bulat le corta el estómago a Liver, matándolo al instante. Pero antes de que Liver muriera, este usa un veneno en líquido, en forma de lanza, en donde el cuerpo de Bulat es atravesado por tres gotas de este veneno cayendo de rodillas.

'' Te has confiado Bulat te dijo que no lo hicieras. Goku dijo mientras se acercaba a Bulat.

'' Lo lamento, es que quería darle una pelea pareja antes de que muriera, pero ahora creo que me toca compartir su destino. Bulat dijo mientras empezaba a botar sangre por su boca y caía al suelo.

'' Te dije que nadie iba a morir solo no te muevas, esto te va a doler, ya que voy a quemar el veneno. Goku le dijo a Bulat, transformándose en súper saiyayin dios rojo, empezando a curar a Bulat.

'' Maldición, está doliendo, pero siento que como si mi cuerpo, se estuviera recuperando. Bulat dijo.

'' Solo no te muevas. Goku decía mientras curaba a Bulat el cual dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el barco.

Luego de un momento todos regresan a la base.

'' Muy bien, al parecer alguien estuvo a punto de morir por confiarse. Najenda dijo mientras que veía a Bulat.

'' Bueno es que yo, estaba tan emocionado. Bulat decia mientras se arrascaba la nuca y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Bueno, ya con esto aprendieron la lección. Así que no advierto más. Goku dijo con algo de seriedad, y todos se ponen triste porque Goku estaba algo decepcionado.

'' Por favor Goku-san, podías no ponerte así. Sheele dijo y sorprende mente. Sheele había estrellado la cara de Goku en sus pechos, a lo que Goku se sorprende. Pero él no era los único, ya que también todos pusieron una cara de Watafack.

'' She-Sheele. Goku dijo y un pequeño rubor que a Goku le había aparecido en sus mejillas, mientras que las chicas estaban que botaban humo de los celos.

'' Oye Sheele, no puedes hacer eso. Se escuchó la voz de una enojada Akame, quien fue a quitarle a Goku a Sheele de cómo lo tenía sujetado.

'' Pueden que sean pechudas, pero yo duermo con él. Se escuchó la voz de una celosa Mine.

'' Él también me dijo que podía dormir con él. Leone dijo y también fue con las demás para quitarle a Sheele a Goku de cómo lo tenía sujetado.

'' Son unas pervertidas, yo seré la primera en quitarle su inocencia. Najenda para también ir a despegarle a Goku a Sheele. Mientras todos veían todo con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Yura por otro lado quería hacerlo, pero le daba vergüenza.

'' Tú también no iras hacer lo que hacen los demás. Pregunto Aiko a Yura, haciendo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

'' Porque dices eso Aiko-chan. Pregunto Yura ruborizada.

'' Porque siempre te pones roja y nerviosa cuando quieres hablar con mi papa, por lo que es obvio que vas a terminar siendo una de mis mamas. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Yura se sonroja más por el cumplido de futura mama.

'' Porque son todas las chicas para él. Lubbock exclamaba con celos.

'' Los dioses lo pueden todos, yo creí que Leone sería más atrevida. Pero lo que ha hecho Sheele, me hace pensar todo lo contrario. Dijo Bulat con una cara de palo.

'' Pero lo que dijo Mine, me dieron ganas de reírme. Tatsumi dijo mientras intentaba mantener la risa.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban lanzándoles golpes a Goku, incluso Yura quien también había sido entrenada, aunque Goku ayudo dándole fuerza para que tuviera al ritmo de los chicos. Todos se lanzaban contra Goku en su máximo poder, lanzándoles ráfagas de Ki que este esquivaba con facilidad. Bulat desde lo cielos ataco con un puñetazo a Goku, el cual este evadió, pero dejó un cráter en el suelo por la presión. Mine le lanzaba rayos de la muerte a Goku el cual este desviaba con un dedo. Y Sheele le daba fuertes golpes el cual este esquivaba con facilidad. Akame le dé daba una combinación de patadas y puñetazos, pero no le hacía daño ya que todos lo esquivaba. Tatsumi le lanzaba fuerte combinaciones de puñetazos, pero Goku los esquivaba con un solo dedo. Yura le propinabas esferas de Ki pero Goku las desviaba sin verlas. Lubbock intentaba también darle con rayos de la muerte a Goku pero era inútil. Todo esto Goku lo hacía mientras leía un libro y sin verlos. Leone iba atacar a Goku por sorpresa, pero este se hace un lado, lo que provoco que Leone fallara el golpe. Aiko veía todo desde un asiento mientras bebía una soda, ya que ella quería ser como su padre.

'' Muy bien ya es suficiente. Goku les dijo a los chicos los cuales empezaron a jadear del cansan seo, tirándose al suelo.

'' Con tu dedo, me causas muchos daños cuando te lanzo un puño. Fueron las palabras de Bulat.

'' Siempre me engañas con ilusiones cuando creí verte dado con un rayo de la muerte. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Siempre te percatas cuando intento atacarte por sorpresa. Dijo Leone.

'' Todo lo haces y ni si quieras nos prestas atención. Dijo Yura.

'' Si me hubiera quedado parado y sus golpes me hubieran dado, simplemente se causarían daño. Pero debo decir que ya pueden volar con mucha facilidad, superando la velocidad del sonido y la velocidad Sónica, muy buen progreso para ustedes. Goku dijo mientras veía a los chicos. Luego todos se percatan de que Najenda había salido con las Teigu, empacadas en una mochila.

'' Oh, Najenda a dónde vas. Pregunto Goku mientras se le acercaba.

'' Voy a llevar estas Teigu al sur de la capital, es en donde se encuentra el ejército revolucionario, voy a ver si también traigo a dos nuevos camaradas, también quiero que los entrenes Goku, ya que el día de la revolución se acerca. Najenda dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Goku asiente.

'' Bueno te deseo suerte, cuídate en tu viaje, recuerda no volar tan rápido para que agotes tu Ki tan rápido. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Najenda vio con amor a Goku.

'' Si, pero antes de irme. Sorprendentemente Najenda le había dado un beso a Goku en los labios. Esto provoco que todos los chicos se sorprendan, y las chicas también.

'' Goku-san, tu quedaras a cargo, mientras no estoy. Najenda dijo con una sonrisa para dirigir la mirada a las chicas, solo para ver que ellas estaban emanando un aura asesina y sus ojos exigían sangre.

'' Nos vemos chicas. Najenda dijo mientras se iba volando, aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa competitiva.

'' Porque tengo la extraña sensación en muy cuerpo. Bueno debe de ser porque no comí demasiado. Goku pensó con una sonrisa inocente, sin percatarse de que las chicas estaban que asesinaba de los celos, y los chicos estaban desmayados por la intención asesina de las chicas, mientras que Aiko solo pensaba que su papa iba a morir.

Luego de un momento, se enteraron de que había un torneo, en donde Mine no podía ir ya que su cara era reconocida en las calles y para evitar problemas no fue. Todos fueron de espectadores, mientras que Goku estaba en la arena.

'' No sé por qué mi padre quiso participar en este torneo. Dijo Aiko quien estaba sentada en la grada con los chicos, pero estaba sentada en las piernas de su tío Bulat.

'' Dice que esto le recuerda a un torneo de artes marciales que hacen en su mundo. Dijo Bulat a Aiko.

'' Si, pero va a ganar fácilmente. Dijo Sheele.

'' Si yo lose, pero se pone sexy cuando está enojado. Lo último Leone lo dijo con una mirada pervertida mientras pensaba cosas pervertidas con Goku, en donde Goku le daba duro contra el muro Xd Xd.

'' Me gustaría ver ese lado de Goku si dices que se ve más sexy de lo que es. Yura dijo haciendo que todos le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Me gustaría ser un dios, para tener mujeres. Lubbock pensó con envidia.

'' Bueno, vamos a ver si no hay huesos rotos. Tatsumi dijo y todos empezaron a mirar el combate.

Mientras tanto Esdeath estaba de espectadora, viendo todo desde su asiento, junto con el chico que le decía las peleas.

'' La última pelea ha llegado. Le dijo el asistente a Esdeath.

'' Todos son aburridos. Dijo esta.

'' Al este se encuentra, Kalbi el carnicero.

'' Al Oeste se encuentra. Son Goku. El anunciador presentaba a ambos contrincantes.

'' Eres muy pequeño no, parece que me quedare con el premio. Aunque me hayan excomulgado, yo soy un maestro de noveno grado de las artes imperiales. El hombre con apariencia de minotauro dijo arrogantemente.

'' Empiecen. El anunciador anuncio iniciando la pelea.

'' Recibe mi puño explosivo. El gran minotauro impacto a Goku un puño que creo una onda dejando a todos sorprendidos porque Goku recibió ese golpe de lleno, y se escucharon huesos que se quebraron.

'' AAAAAAAAAHHHHH. Mi mano, me partido la mano. El gran hombre minotauro dijo mientras se agarraba su mano. Esto dejo a todos sorprendidos y más a Esdeath, quien se paró por el asombro.

'' Que frágil, pero te daré una paliza digna para personas como tú. Goku dijo y sujeto del cuello al gran minotauro el cual no podía respirar. Goku lo lanza contra los aires haciendo subir por las nubes Goku aparece y lo intercepta con una lanza llevándolo sujetado de su cara hacia el suelo empezando a caer empicada. Cuando Goku lo impacto el gran minotauro, todo el estadio tembló, y la arena había desparecido, ya que se podía ver un gran cráter en donde Goku tenía un píe encima de la cabeza de Kalbi, mientras estaba parado y de brazos cruzados.

'' Si no hubiera amortiguado tu Caída hubieras muerto, considérate afortunado. Goku dijo mientras empezaba a volar por los aires dejando más sorprendido a todos porque podía volar, pero más a Esdeath.

'' Bueno ya todo termino, Goku le dijo con una sonrisa al árbitro, el cual estaba en Shock, pero luego reaccióno.

'' El ganador es, Son Goku. Grito el árbitro, pero aun todos seguían sorprendidos a excepción de los chicos.

'' Creo que mi papa se pasó un poco. Dijo Aiko.

'' Solo se emocionó. Dijo Akame.

'' Ups creo que me pase. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente, y esto lo pudo ver Esdeath quien, al ver esa sonrisa, se sonrojo de gran manera y su corazón tubo una fuerte punzada.

'' Suerte que este era el último combate. Ese sujeto tiene una gran fuerza. Dijo el anunciador sorprendido, pero Esdeath se para de su asiento y comienza a bajar hacia Goku.

'' Goku se percata de que un gran poder está bajando por unos escalones y al voltear pudo ver que una chica de piel pálida y de cabello azul largo se dirigía hacia él.

'' Con que esta es Esdeath, es más débil que Tatsumi. Pensó Goku.

'' Fue una victoria estupenda, tu recompensa. Esdeath dijo mientras se acercaba a Goku sacando algo de su pecho. A acercarse a Goku, esta le pone una cadena en el cuello, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros del Night Raid.

'' Desde ahora serás mío. Esdeath dijo mientras se disponía a salir con Goku. Pero sorprendentemente Goku no se movía.

'' Que te sucede porque no caminas. Pregunto Esdeath pero Goku solo tenía la mirada seria.

'' Como puedes encadenar de esta manera al dios de la destrucción simple humana. Goku dijo mientras daba un toque con sus pies haciendo que Esdeath cayera al suelo sentada por la enorme presión.

'' Hizo que toda la tierra temblara con tan solo tocar su pie en el suelo, a que se refiere con dios de la destrucción. Se preguntó Esdeath mientras se ponía en pie, todos estaban sorprendidos porque Goku hizo caer a Esdeath.

'' Esta cadena es incomoda. Goku dijo mientras se rompía la cadena como si nada haciendo que todos se sorprendan, pero más Esdeath.

'' Que eres tú. Pregunto Esdeath sorprendida a lo que Goku simplemente da una sonrisa.

'' Yo soy el dios de la destrucción de los universos. Sera un placer matarte Esdeath. Goku dijo con arrogancia y eso provoco que Esdeath se enojara.

'' Are que arrepientas de hacer esto. Esdeath dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Goku lazándoles fuertes espadazos el cual Goku recibía de lleno, pero no se inmutaba en esquivarlo y solo rebotaban en el cuerpo de Goku.

'' Te a consejo que lo único que aras es que tu espada se rompa, es inútil que hagas eso, porque mejor no me muestras lo que puedes hacer con el hielo. Goku dijo a Esdeath la cual retrocede hacia atrás.

'' Eres interesante Son Goku, será un placer acabar contigo. Esdeath dijo lunáticamente mientras hacia una estaca de hielo que tenía el tamaño de un edificio, esto hizo que todos se aterreran. Pero Goku estaba como si nada.

'' Eso es todo que pena, al caer la estaca contra Goku, este el sujeto de la punta con un dedo, cayendo está en el dedo de Goku, lo que dejo sorprendido a Esdeath.

'' Como es posible, acaso es cierto que es un dios. Esdeath decía con nervios. Goku con su mano lanzo la estaca de hielo contra el sielo, para luego destruirla con una lanza de Ki, desintegrándola al instante. Esdeath estaba estupefacta por lo que veía y comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás.

'' Estoy detrás de ti. Goku dijo haciendo sorprender a Esdeath la cual se cayó del miedo.

'' Tus crimines, en lo que acusaste a Night Raid son imperdonables, nosotros peleamos por la justicia, y nos encargamos de eliminar a basuras como tú. De qué forma quieres morir, sin cuerpo y alma o solo desintegrare tu cuerpo, ya que tu alma tiene que sufrir su justo castigo en el infierno. Goku decía mientras le tenía su cara apuntada a Esdeath la cual sintió el verdadero miedo.

'' Creo que este es el fin. Esdeath pensó y cerró los ojos. Todos estaban sorprendidos y solo miraban con los ojos bien anchados si lo que iba hacer Goku. Sorprendentemente, Esdeath siente como la mano de alguien, se pasa suavemente por la cabeza, al abrir los ojos para ver quién era, pudo ver que Goku, le estaba dando una calidad sonrisa, mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente por su cabeza, lo que exactamente provoco que Esdeath se sonrojara.

'' Jeje, creo que te asuste, pero tenía que darte un susto a ver si recapacitabas, pero veo que con eso no te voy a convencer, ven te ayudo a parar. Gok dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a parar a Esdeath.

'' Que está haciendo que la mate de inmediato. Dijo Yura.

'' Que estarás pensando Goku-san no me digas que. Penso Akame sorprendida.

'' Tú te llamas Esdeath cierto. Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Esdeath se sonroje.

'' Si, y tú eres Son Goku. Pregunto Esdeath entre nervios a lo que Goku asiente.

'' Siento una maldad fuerte en tu corazón, tu corazón esta echo hielo, y sigues buscando una respuesta a lo que es el amor. Bueno si de eso se trata, voy a permitir que me lleves contigo, pero sin cadenas. Goku dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Esdeath asiente sonrojada.

'' Por lo menos podía sujetar tu mano. Esdeath pregunto a Goku a lo que el inocentemente asiente y Esdeath lo sujeta por su mano, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más al hacerlo. Lo que por supuesto, puso a las chicas más celosa que otra cosa.

'' Goku que demonios estás haciendo. Sheele gritaba desde las gradas, pero todas incluyendo a Yura estaban celosas. Sonará algo loco, pero tengo que hablar con ella chicos, solo será por un par de días. Goku les dijo mentalmente a los chicos a lo que ellos asienten, antes de que estos se fueran del estadio mientras eran aplaudidos por todos en el coliseo Goku se detiene.

'' Por cierto Esdeath tendrás un poco de comida, es que tanto aburrimiento me dio hambre. Goku pregunto con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo sonrojar a Esdeath mas de la cuenta.

'' S-Si como digas Goku-san. Esdeath respondió.

'' Genial, entonces vamos. Goku y Esdeath seguían su camino mientras todos aplaudían.

'' Ya es suficiente, la voy a matar. Leone se iba a lanzar contra Najenda pero estaba siendo detenida por Aiko y Tatsmu, mientras que Lubbock, intentaba controlar a Yura. Pero el que la tenía difícil era Bulat, ya que estaba sujetando a Sheele tanto como Akame, para que estas no cometieran una locura.

'' Te voy a convencer, se lo que sea que haiga que hacer, pude sentir que tienes un poco de amor en tu corazón. Goku pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Esdeath quien estaba bien arrecostada del brazo de Goku y ambos se marcharon a no se sabe de dónde Xd, aunque si era donde permanecía Esdeath.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **YES!**

 **YES!**

 **YES!**

 **YES!**

 **YES! Mis jaladores de ganso me he resumido gran parte de los capítulos de Akame Ga kill todo esto en tres días Xd. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se olviden subscribirse para más contenido exclusivo del canal, yo no suelo pedir metas de Like en youtube, pero voy a pedir para ver que tanto me valoran, por lo que pido 120 comentarios y una meta de 780 Like Xd. Mas una supscribicion al canal. Para los que me leen desde fanfiction como califican la acción de hoy les gusto? Pues dejen sus comentarios y díganme cual fue la parte que más les gusto que creen que pueda pasar a partir de ahora. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de otra historia. Muy buena suerte a todos se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	12. NAIGHT RAID VS EQUIPO STYLISH

**Qué onda amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar como es de costumbre, vengo a decirles algo. Es muy probable que este sea el último capítulo de Goku en Akame Ga kill, ya que muchas cosas no se dieron por la intervención de Goku. Como Esdeath traiciono al imperio, pues que va a pasar después, ya el primer ministro no tiene a nadie más que las simples moscas de guardias que están a su disposición, sin mencionar que el bando de Esdeath se ira junto con esta y Goku, por lo que bueno, ya no hay nada más que hacer que empezar el día de la revolución. También les quiero decir, que de hace días les vengo diciendo que el siguiente anime será el de Rakudai Kishi no calvary, y pues ya saben lo que viene, nuevos chicas y más grande el harem de Goku Xd. También para los que me leen desde fanfiction, he publicado una novela ligera de Rias, echa con mi amigo, no sé si les guste, pero espero que sea así. Bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que disfruten del capítulo. Ya sin más nada que decir, empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 11: LA UNION DE NUVOS MIEMBROS '' NAIGHT RAID VS EQUIPO STYLISH ''.**

Goku y Esdeath estaban sentados en una colina mientras veían como el bando de Esdeath, estaba invadiendo un lugar. Estos estaban sentados viendo todo desde una colina que era algo lejana.

'' Así que tú eres un dios. Esdeath le pregunto a Goku.

'' Soy el dios de la destrucción de los universos. Goku respondió.

'' Ya entiendo porque no podía derrotarte, tu eres muy fuerte. Esos chicos que vez haya, son miembros de Jaegers. Esdeath le decía a Goku.

'' Ya veo. '' Esa chica pequeña, se parece mucho a Akame, hasta tienen el mismo tipo de Ki. Creo que tiene que ser algún pariente. Goku pensaba mientras veía como los chicos invadían el castillo. Pero el luego siente que algo sujeta su mano. Al mirar hacia abajo Goku podía ver como Esdeath lo sujetaba de su mano, luego al ver su rostro pudo ver que estaba algo sonrojada.

'' Que estará haciendo. Goku se preguntó con dudas, ya que no sabía que hacia Esdeath. Luego de pensar eso Goku vio una tremenda explosión del lugar, en donde estaban los chicos de Esdeath. Al voltear la cara hacia el lugar pudo ver como sus chicos habían destruido todo el castillo.

'' Los vas a conocer después Goku-san. Pero al ver este lado mío, no soy lo que esperabas. Sinceramente, es la primera vez que siento algo por alguien. No creí que conociera a un dios, y llegara a enamorar de este. Nunca antes me había enamorado. Pero no es… desagradable. Esdeath decía sonrojada mientras se ponía una mano en su pecho. Goku pudo notar algo con esta actitud de Esdeath, algo que el también no ha comprendido.

'' Ya veo conque eso es el amor, aunque no sé qué se siente, ella lo ha comprendido. Voy a poder ver si te cambio y te nos unas a nosotros, ya que a mí no me gustaría matarte. Goku pensaba con una sonrisa. Luego de un momento. Esdeath estaba en la ducha de su habitación, pero lo más sorprendente era que Goku estaba esperando sentado en la cama de Esdeath.

'' Genial, ahora se supone que tengo que acompañarla esta noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en los chicos, me preocupo demasiado por ellos, en especial Aiko. Por suerte ya nadie saldrá heridos, ya que ellos vencerían a Esdeath fácilmente. Goku pensaba con la mirada hacia abajo y luego dio un suspiro.

'' Abecés me pregunto, como estará Mio, y tú también, Chisato. También Ahri, Kongiku y Yuzruha, lo bueno es que ya falta poco para poder regresar y descansar un poco, espero que Yiani no demore en venir. Goku pensaba con la mirada cerrada.

'' Goku-san, lamento la demora, pero ya estoy lista. Esdeath quien había salido del baño le decía a Goku.

'' No te disculpes está bien. Goku al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Esdeath tenía un atuendo que apenas tapaban sus pezones, pero mostraba sus grandes pechos, al centro de ellos viendo una especie de tatuaje.

'' Te ves bien Esdeath, ahora eres más linda. Goku dijo con una sonrisa inocente, lo que sonrojo a Esdeath.

'' Es terriblemente tierno cuando sonríe de esa manera, pero creí que estaría concentrado más en mi cuerpo, para ser un dios es algo inocente. Esdeath pensaba sin saber que no estaba equivocada, luego ella se acercó a Goku de una manera seductora, sentándose al lado de Goku.

'' Quiere beber algo. Esdeath preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Goku.

'' No, estoy bien. Goku dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban pesando, ya que ninguno sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

'' Que deberíamos de hacer ahora, no se me ocurre nada.

'' Yo tampoco lo sé. Goku decía.

'' Creo que deberíamos descubrirlo juntos mientras estamos aquí. Esdeath decía seductoramente.

'' Esdeath. Yo te gusto cierto. Goku pregunto a esta. Esdeath solo vio a Goku por un instante, para que luego sin previo aviso le diera un beso. En los labios. Seguidamente Esdeath lo arrempujo cayendo este acostado en la cama, luego Esdeath se había puesto encima de las entrepiernas de Goku, mirándola esta con una sonrisa seductora.

'' Eso responde a tu pregunta. Esdeath decía seductoramente. Ella se disponía a besar a Goku, pero este lo detiene, poniéndole un dedo en su frente.

'' Antes que nada quiero decirte algo. Goku dijo.

'' Y que es entonces. Pregunto Esdeath.

'' Me preocupa el estado actuar del imperio. Goku respondió.

'' Es Natural que mucho sientan lo mismo, que hay con eso. Esdeath pregunto.

'' Yo peleare por el ejército revolucionario. Quiero que pelees a mi lado, de esa forma habrá menos víctimas. Goku le implantaba en su cara a Esdeath, haciendo que su mirada se empobreciera.

'' Goku. Sorprendentemente Esdeath le había pegado a Goku una bofetada, pero al hacerlo esta había parecido que se había roto la mano.

'' Demonios, de verdad tu cuerpo es de acero, no hay duda de que eres un dios. Esdeath decía mientras se sobaba su mano, y Goku no parecía que eso lo afecto en lo más mínimo lo que es obvio.

'' Sé que no te suena convincente. Pero si no te iras conmigo voy a tener que hacer algo de lo que me voy a lamentar, así que ven y únete a Naight Raid. Goku le volvía a decir a Esdeath. Esdeath al escuchar estas palabras solo se acercó a la mejilla de Goku para lamerla, lo cual, lo sorprendió un poco.

'' Si no quieres que seamos enemigos pues quédate a mi lado, aunque no tengo la oportunidad contigo de vencerte, es mi orgullo como generar. Así que dices Goku-san. Esdeath decía mientras abrazaba a Goku, pero este flojo el abrazo y separa de la cama.

'' Lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar al lado de alguien que vive del sufrimiento de las personas. Consideras que lo que tú haces es lo correcto, pero déjame aclararte algo. Tu corazón está sucio, debido a tu forma de ver las cosas. Crees que todo está bien, cuando yo, El dios de la destrucción, ve que todo está mal, todas las noches suelo escuchar las voces de las personas pedir misericordia, y un nuevo héroe que los salve de su miseria en este pueblo por las que se ven obligados a pasar diariamente. Yo el dios de la destrucción destruiré todo lo malo que a tormenta su trágica vida. Muchas personas inocentes han muerto a manos del primer ministro, personas inocentes, este pueblo ha sido manchado por la corrupción. No te das cuenta de que las personas están sufriendo, y to solo ves a las personas como juguetes. Lo lamento, pero no puedo convivir con alguien así. Las palabras de Goku hicieron que Esdeath anchara sus ojos de gran manera, y estaba muy sonrojada por esa forma de Goku.

'' Lo lamento, pero tú no me aras cambiar Goku-san, yo soy así, y me gusta como soy. Torturar es la mejor forma de hacer justicia. Esdeath trataba de decir.

'' Lo lamento, pero si así lo ves, me veré obligado a matarte. Es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir. Los chicos que conocí hoy parecen buenas personas, tienes buenos generales a tu disposición. Pero si ellos están encontrar de la verdadera justicia, los voy a aniquilar, junto con ellos. El primer ministro debe de pagar por sus abusos, al igual que el emperador que dirige este pueblo, destruiré hasta sus almas de la existencia misma. No todo está perdido para ti y tu gente, si deciden unirse a nosotros, van a vivir plácidamente. Si vienes conmigo te enseñare lo que es realmente amar a alguien, serás libre de todo. Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo Esdeath, pero bueno, ya tengo que irme. Tienes hasta mañana para decidirte junto contigo y tu gente. Pero el primer ministro va a sufrir su justo castigo en el infierno, al igual que el emperador. Goku finalizo sus palabras las cuales dejaron si habla a Esdeath y no tenía nada que decir, solo tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

'' Nos vemos mañana. Goku se iba a marchar, pero Esdeath lo toma de su mano antes de que este diera otro paso.

'' Esta bien, lo voy a pensar. Pero por favor, te suplico que duermas conmigo esta noche. No sé qué esta necesidad grande de que lo hagas, pero si no lo haces me voy a poner mal. Te suplico que, por favor, duermas conmigo. Esdeath le decía a Goku algo sonrojada mientras sujetaba su mano. Goku volteo solo para ver que Esdeath lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito. Goku al ver esos tiernos ojos, solo se puso algo nervioso.

'' Jeje, está bien, pero por favor no me mires así, me hace sentir raro. Goku dijo mientras se arrascaba la nuca. Un momento más tarde, vemos a Goku quien estaba acostado.

'' Ahora sí que debería de hacer en una situación como esta. Goku pensaba ya que Esdeath estaba apegada hacia Goku, a la vez su cabeza colocada en sus enormes pectorales.

'' Goku-san, tu cuerpo, es demasiado cálido para mí. Esdeath acerco su cara a la de Goku y lo empezó a mirar fijamente con una sonrisa seductora.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA ESCENA ES LEMON, SI NO QUIERES LEERLA O ESCUCHARLA, PUES VUELATE ESTA PARTE. DE LO CONTRARIO SACA LA VASELINA PARA AJUSTICIAR EL GANSO XD. ESTO PUEDE PROVOCAR DISLOCADAS DE GANSO, Y AJUSTICIADA DE GANSO DE TERCER GRADO.**

'' Esta noche, quiero que nos volvamos uno, esta noche, quiero que me hagas una mujer. No me importa si eres un dios, pero es lo que mi cuerpo aclama. Esdeath luego de decir esas palabras empezó a besar a Goku apasionadamente, seguidamente mientras lo besaba se colocó en sus entrepiernas. Goku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

'' Esta sensación, es la misma que siento cuando estaba con Mio. Su cuerpo es demasiado cálido, no puedo controlar este deseo que tengo ahora, no puedo más, esta noche no me importa nada de lo que pase entre los dos. Eran los pensamientos de un perdido Goku, el cual fue poseído por las hormonas Saiyayin. Empezando a corresponder el beso en el que Esdeath lo había atrapado.

'' En un rápido movimiento, Goku había colocado a Esdeath debajo de este. La batalla de lenguas no tardó en dar inicio y ambas paseaban libremente por la cavidad del otro. Ambos se besaban con tanto placer, que no se despegaban para tomar aire. Hasta que en un momento después, ambos se habían separado, dejando n hilo de saliva que brotaban de sus labios.

'' Ese fue mi primer beso. Se sintió bien. Esdeath decía mientras aun jadeaba, pero Goku quien estaba perdido en las neuronas, no respondió y siguió besando a Esdeath. Goku empezó a besar todo el cuello de Esdeath, la cual estaba jadeando del placer.

'' Goku-san, esta es mi primera vez, tanto placer me está volviendo locaaaaah. Esdeath decía mientras estaba sintiendo lo que era un placer inmenso.

'' Estas tan buena Esdeath. Era lo único que Goku podía decir, ya que estaba perdido en las neuronas, las cual seguían prendiéndose con el transcurso de las acciones carnales de ambos. Goku luego le quito el traje que le tapaba los pezones a Esdeath. Goku empezó a lamer sus pechos, lo que exactamente hizo que Esdeath chillara.

'' Goku, no jueges con mis pechos, tanta excitación me está volviendo loca. Esdeath ya estaba demasiada perdida al igual que mojada. Luego de un rato siguiendo jugando y lamiendo sus pechos, Esdeath seguía jadeando. Goku quien estaba sentado tratando de respirar, miraba a Esdeath fijamente a los ojos.

'' Esto es todo lo que tienes. Goku decía con una sonrisa desafiante, lo que exactamente provoco la ira de Esdeath, dando esta una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Luego, de decir esas palabras Esdeath había arrempujado a Goku cayendo este acostado. Luego de eso Esdeath se había colocado encima de Goku, empezándolo a besar. Mientras lo hacía, ella le estaba quitando su polo Cher, de su traje Xeno. Luego de eso Esdeath se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Goku, hasta quedar su cara entre sus entrepiernas, mirando entre ellas algo que estaba como una parábola Xd.

'' Vamos a ver que se siente hacer esto con un dios. Esdeath decía seductoramente, sacándole el pantalón a Goku y al hacerlo, se quedó sorprendida por la enorme cosa que tenía en frente, de metro y medio Xd, Okey no.

'' Es grande, nunca crei que un dios la tuviera de ese tamaño. Aun así, me gusta, y voy hacer algo que es nuevo para mí. Luego de pensar eso Esdeath, toco el nepe de Goku, empezándolo a masturba un poco.

'' Deja todo en mis manos amor. Luego de decir eso con una mirada salvaje. Esdeath empezó a lamer el ganso Xd.

'' Se siente, bien por favor no pares. Goku exclamaba a Esdeath.

'' Si es así entonces are esto. Esdeath empezó a chuparle el pescuezo al ganso Xd. Esto provoco que Goku diera gemidos de placer, mientras que Esdeath chupaba el ganso como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego de hacerlo por un rato, Goku no soportaba más.

'' Esdeath, no lo soporto más, voy a…

Splash. Goku no soporto y había eyaculado en la boca de Esdeath.

'' Me está llenando la garganta con su semen, es muy rico lo quiero todo. Esdeath pensaba mientras chupaba cardo de pescuezo de ganso xd. Luego de un momento Esdeath había despegado su boca del nepe de Goku el cual aun seguía duro como roca, pero mientras lo hacía, se podían ver varios hilos de semen, que brotaba de la punta del nepe de Goku.

'' Eso fue increíble, pero aun la tienes dura me sorprendes. Debo admitir que fue mi primera vez haciendo esto, por lo que quiero saber si te gusto. Esdeath decía mientras aun tenia sujetado el nepe de Goku.

'' Espero que aún no te hayas cansado, apenas este es el calentamiento, por lo que esto no es todo lo que puede ofrecer un dios de la destrucción. Esdeath decía, mientras le guillaba un ojo a Goku, con una mirada salvaje, esto provoco que el solo diera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'' Pues entonces espero que no te resistas a esto. Goku en un rápido movimiento, coloco en 4 a Esdeath.

'' Hazlo de espacio, es mi primera vez, se amable conmigo. Esdeath decía.

'' Has desafiado al dios de la destrucción, por lo que no tendré misericordia. Después de decir esas palabras Goku empezó a meter el ganso en el coño de Esdeath.

'' Despacio Goku-san, es mi primera vez. Esdeath decía, mientras podía sentir como la punta estaba dentro de ella.

'' Muy bien, aquí vamos. Luego de decir esas palabras Goku dio una estocada, haciendo que todo su miembro entrara en Esdeath, lo que la hizo dar una tremenda oleada del placer.

'' Puedo sentir, como está todo dentro, es demasiado dura y enorme. Esdeath pensaba con una cara totalmente excitada. Goku empezó a darle fuertes estocadas a Esdeath, la cual estaba empezando a jadear del placer. Era un momento especial para los dos, en donde el dios la Reyna del hielo, tenían su primera vez. Goku lentamente aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, lo que provoco que Esdeath se excitara mas.

'' Vamos Goku-san, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes quiero más. Esdeath, pedía ya que al parecer había caído en la excitación.

'' Pues ya no seré amable entonces, será mejor que te prepares. Goku aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas, y luego empezó a jugar con los pechos de Esdeath, la cual tenía una cara totalmente perdida en la excitación, mientras tenía su lengua fuera perezosamente.

'' A esto me referia quiero más, mas, por favor dame más duro Goku-san. Esdeath pedía a Goku el cual seguía moviendo rápidamente sus estocadas, haciendo que Esdeath pidiera clámensela.

'' Ya es suficiente, no soporto más Goku-san, voy a, voy a- Esdeath no pudo terminar la palabra por la tremenda excitación.

'' Yo también estoy apunto Esdeath, ya no aguanto más. Luego de decir esas palabras ambos se habían corrido, lo que provoco que estos gritaran del placer absoluto.

'' Puedo sentir su semen dentro de mí, me está llenando con su semen, pero se siente tan bien. Esdeath pensaba mientras aun Goku seguía llenándola por dentro. Luego de unos segundos ambos caen rendidos en la cama jadeando del cansan seo.

'' Eso fue increíble, a pesar de ser tu primera vez, me hiciste sentir bien. Goku decía mientras miraba a Esdeath, la cual estaba encima de su pecho.

'' Te amo Goku, esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida. Esdeath luego de decir eso beso a Goku, para que luego ambos quedaran dormidos.

 **LEMON FIN.**

había amanecido, y podemos notar como unos desnudos Goku y Esdeath, estaban siendo cubiertos por una sabana. Esdeath tenía como almohada los pectorales de Goku, pero a sentir los rayos del sol, empezó a despertar. Luego al ver a Goku pudo ver que aún seguía dormido. Al ver a Goku, como dormía esta se sonrojo y solo dio una tierna sonrisa.

'' Goku-san, es hora de despertar amor. Esdeath le decía tiernamente a Goku, el cual empezó a despertar.

'' Buenos días Esdeath, pudiste dormir bien. Goku preguntaba mientras daba un bostezo.

'' Así es, ayer me hiciste una mujer, desde ahora quiero que no te separes de mí. Esdeath decía mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Sabes que, si quieres que no me separe de ti, tienes que decidir entre ayudar el imperio, o al ejército revolucionario. Goku le decía a Esdeath.

'' Ya lo he decidido. Voy a dejar el imperio, y me uniré al Night Raid, ya que quiero estar contigo. Esdeath le respondía a Goku, haciendo que este diera una sonrisa.

'' Estoy muy feliz de que te vayas conmigo, no esperemos más y vamos a contarle a los demás. Goku decía con una sonrisa, a lo que Esdeath asiente.

Luego de unos momentos, Esdeath había ido hablar con el primer ministro, diciéndole esta que dejaba el imperio. Lo único que el primer ministro le dijo es que era una traidora, pero Esdeath solo le da la espalda y se había marchado de su palacio.

'' Genial, ahora que Esdeath se fue, como vamos a vencer a Night Raid. Pregunto el emperador que era un pequeño niño.

'' No se preocupe su majestad, eso será lo de menos, ya que tenemos a los hombres que solían trabajar con Esdeath. Dijo el primer ministro.

'' Ellos entrenaban con ella, por lo que de seguro que ellos juntos pueden vencerla. Eran las palabras del primer ministro.

Luego de un momento. Esdeath iba caminando junto con Goku hacia el bosque, con otra persona.

'' Me alegra que por lo menos tu si hayas venido, Bols. Goku le decía a Bols el cual iba con ellos.

'' Lamento que no le haya le pueda decir lo mismo a los otros, que decidieron quedarse en el imperio. Fueron las palabras de Bols.

'' No te preocupes. Goku-san, Kurome y Wave, aun lo siguen pensando. Kurome está indecisa por su hermana. Dijo Esdeath, quien caminaba mientras estaba abrazada del brazo de Goku.

'' Te refieres a la hermana de Akame. Descuida, aun la voy a tratar de convencer. Dijo Goku.

'' Por cierto, escuche temblores en todo el palacio a noche, tanto como rugidos enormes. Ustedes por lo menos sabían de qué se trataba. Bols le preguntaba a Goku y Esdeath. Esto provoco que Esdeath se pusiera más roja que un tomate, y Goku solo diera una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No para nada. Esdeath decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de ocultar que Goku le había partido la madre Xd. Luego de seguir un rato caminando, ambos habían llegado a la base de Naigth Raid.

'' Muy bien, estén listos para conocer a sus nuevos amigos. Goku se disponía a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando Goku le puso la mano a la perilla, de la puerta 3 personas se le habían lanzado a Goku encima.

'' Ya llegaste mi Goku. Mine le decía mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Te echamos de menos, no podíamos dormir sin ti. Decía Spears. Por cierto, es la chica rubia que Goku salvo en el capítulo anterior, pero es que no me acordaba de su nombre y ahora fue que me acorde.

'' Me has traído un regalo mi Goku. Sheele decía mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Chicas pueden pararse, no puedo respirar. Goku trataba de decir, ya que estaba siendo asfixiado por los pechos de Spears y Sheele.

'' Oh, esto es muy lindo, al parecer te quieren mucho Goku-san. Dijo Bols.

'' Que le hacen a mi Goku, acaso quiere que las maten. Decía una enojada Esdeath. Esa voz, la reconocieron las chicas y se habían parado rápidamente.

'' Tu eres la general Esdeath. Dijo Mine mientras se ponía en posa de pelea.

'' No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi padre, te voy a matar. Dijo Spears.

'' Nos metiste en muchos problemas, has realizado asesinatos al nombre de Naight Raid. Dijo Sheele. Goku rápidamente se paró en frente en el medio.

'' No he traído aquí a Esdeath para que la maten. Ella se ha unido a nosotros, al igual que este chico. Se llama Bols por cierto. Goku decía con una sonrisa.

'' Nani. Dijeron las tres sorprendidas. Luego de un momento. Todos estaban en la base de Naight Raid.

'' Explícame bien esto, como que Esdeath y este sujeto sean unido a nosotros, después de los problemas que nos causaron. Dijo Leone.

'' Es obvio que uno de nosotros tenemos que matarla, por todo lo que ha hecho. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Tranquilos, basta de discusiones, mejor escuchemos a Goku-san. Dijo Bulat.

'' Gracias Bulat. Esdeath se unió a Naight Raid, yo mismo fui testigo de cómo le dio la espalda al primer ministro. Dijo Goku.

'' Así es, yo solo quiero estar con Goku, por eso me uní a ustedes. Sé que le cause muchos problemas, pero he cambiado. En pocas palabras lo lamento. Esdeath decía, sorprendiendo a todos, aunque era incomodo decir esas palabras para ella, lo había declarado.

'' Aunque te disculpes, por tu culpa mi padre está muerto. Spears exclamaba.

'' Ya te dije que iba a revivir a tu padre después Spears-san. No tienes por qué cobrar venganza y ella ya se disculpó. Dijo Goku, haciendo entrar en razón a Spears.

'' Por cierto, como se llama el de la máscara. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Oh, que modales los míos. Soy Bols, y es un gusto para mi conocerlos, me gusta mucho trabajar en equipo, y mi Teigu es la de la lanza llamas. Se presentaba Bols.

'' Lanza llamas, tú tienes una Teigu así. Esto no es justo, porque no tengo una Teigu. Tatsumi exclamaba cómicamente.

'' Disculpen, pero porque tanto ruido, estaba dormida y ustedes me despertaron con el escándalo que tenían, espera un momento, papa eres tú. Eran las palabras de Aiko quien estaba dormida, pero se despertó por la discusión que tenían los chicos con Esdeath. Al ver a su padre esta se lanzó contra Goku.

'' Aiko-chan, ven aquí. Goku decía con una sonrisa, a lo que Aiko feliz mente, se lanzó abrasar a su padre, Luego Goku cargo a la chica.

'' Papa, que bueno que hayas llegado. Aiko decía mientras abrazaba a su padre.

'' Que acaso tú tienes una hija Goku-san. Esdeath decía sorprendida.

'' Así que también tu eres padre no me lo esperaba. Bols decía.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Son Aiko, es un placer señorita Esdeath. La niña se presentó con una reverencia a Esdeath la cual estaba aún en su asombro y no despegaba la mirada de la niña.

'' Entonces, esto solo puede significar una cosa. Que una de ustedes es la esposa de Goku. Esdeath decía, mientras señalaba a las chicas con enojo.

'' Que. No jeje, ella es hija adoptiva, la recogí de las calles. Goku decía con una sonrisa.

'' Mmm ya veo, un buen dios después de todo. Dijo Bols, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

'' Hola chiquita, conque te llamas Son Aiko cierto, si no me equivoco es el apellido de tu papa. Bols le decía la a chica mientras se agachaba hacia ella.

'' Así es, me llamo Son Aiko. La chica respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

'' Pues yo soy el tío Bols. Bols le decía a la chica tiernamente.

'' Jejeje, tengo otro tío. Por cierto, tío Bols, porque usas mascara. Aiko le preguntaba a Bols.

'' Te iba hacer la misma pregunta Bols, porque usas esa mascara. Goku pregunto.

'' Bueno, es que yo. Natala iba a decir algo, pero Aiko le pone una mano en su cara.

'' Permíteme hacer esto Tío Bols. Aiko decía mientras lentamente iba retirándole la máscara a Bols. Al quitarle la máscara, se pudo ver que Bols, era un hombre hermoso, con cabello de color rubio y tenía ojos azules.

'' Listo, ahora te vez mucho mejor Tío Bols. Aiko decía con una cálida sonrisa.

'' Jeje, pues si crees que así está bien, pues entonces no usare más esa mascara. Bols decía con una sonrisa, luego Aiko se dirigió a Esdeath.

'' Hola, usted también será una de mis otras mamas. Aiko dijo con una sonrisa juguetona lo que provoco que Esdeath se pusiera roja como un tomate.

'' Es un encanto. Bols decía a la niña mientras la miraba con ternura.

'' Bueno, que no se hable más, es hora de celebrar por los nuevos miembros. Leone decía.

'' Así es, hay que celebrar. Bulat dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de un momento, todos se pusieron a celebrar, en donde todos bebieron mucho, y Goku hablo con Akame respecto a Kurome, y la razón por la que no quiso venir, y que el trataría de convencerla para que no muriera, ya que, aunque Akame quería matarla, pues no podía negar el hecho de que era su hermana. Al parecer Bols y Bulat entablaron una buena amistad, pero este se alarmo y le cogió algo de miedo a Bulat, cuando Tatsumi y Leone le dijeron a este que Bulat era Gay Xd. Aun así, él dijo que lo iba ayudar, dándole algo de terapia, pero aquí fue que Goku seguía preguntando qué era lo que es un Gay, a lo que cuando entre Tatsumi, Leone y Bols le explicaron, Goku se alarmo, y solo le rogaba a Bols porque hiciera todo lo posible por ayudar a Bulat con ese problema Xd. Esdeath sin al igual que Bols, se sentía libres en Akame Ga kill, Esdeath se divirtió en la celebración que le dieron a ella y Bols como nuevos miembros, incluso le reclamaba a Spears para que la perdonara, la cual al final termino aceptando, ya que Goku iba a regresar la vida a su padre.

Ahora vemos como todos estaban tirados en la sala debido a la celebración de anoche, nadie durmió en su habitación. Akame, Mine, Sheele y Esdeath, estaban tiradas junto con Goku en el suelo al igual que Aiko, quien estaba encima del cuerpo de Goku. Lubbock, estaba tirado en un mueble, con una botella en la mano, al igual que Tatsumi. Bulat estaba en otro de los muebles tirado, al igual que Bols, quienes tenían también una botella, al parecer bebieron demasiado, por otro lado, Leone quien estaba aún lado de Goku se había levantado dando un gran bostezo.

'' Que noche loca la de ayer, creo que me pase con el alcor, pero por lo menos la noche de ayer valió la pena, ya que jugamos quien besa mejor a Goku en los labios, eso sí que fue divertido. Luego de pensar eso, Leone se había parado y había salido de la habitación, empezando a caminar hacia afuera. Un momento después, Esdeath estaba afuera de la base en y se dirigió a una bañera de piedra o como se le llame que a veces se me quedan estampadas las palabras en la cabeza Xd. Cuando esta se para frente a ella, pudo ver su reflejo, y al mirarlo bien una vez más, pudo ver como un sujeto con una sonrisa macabra, la veía, Esdeath al ver esto se sorprendió, pero cuando iba hacer algo, el sujeto había salido con velocidad segadora haciéndole un rasguño en el rostro a Leone, y este caño para fingir que la había matado.

'' El gran trauma acabo con una. El chico gritaba como todo un lunático.

'' Dice que podemos seguir con el plan señor Stylish. Decía una chica de orejas enormes quien había escuchado al chico.

'' Esplendido, no esperaba menos de mi caballero, ya está en territorio enemigo. Adelante equipo Stylish, lance un ataque lleno de pasión. Stylish decía con una sonrisa maligna mientras sus chicos se lanzaban a la base de Naight Raid.

Mientras tanto aun los chicos seguían durmiendo, pero al parecer Goku se había despertado. Al despertar pudo ver la grata sorpresa de que las chicas estaban al lado de él, y Aiko estaba encima de su pecho. Goku se había levantado, dejando a Aiko en el lugar que él estaba. Luego coge su chaqueta roja de su traje, pero luego siente unas extrañas presencias que estaban en todo el bosque.

'' Chicos despierten, tenemos compañía. Goku les decía a los chicos los cuales se empezaron a despertar.

'' Me duele mucho la cabeza, que sucede Goku-san. Sheele pregunto.

'' Creo que nos pasamos con esas bebidas, pero rápido que hay intrusos. Goku les dijo a los chicos y estos rápidamente se pararon.

'' Como lo sabes. Pregunto Bols.

'' Goku-san, puede sentir la presencia de cualquier cosa en el universo, por eso lo sabe. Explico Esdeath a Bols.

'' Ya veo, pues entonces en marcha. Bols decía mientras preparaba su lanza llamas.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver a Lubbock y Akame, quienes estaban pulverizando a unos sujetos con máscaras que atravesaron el muro de la base.

'' Estos rayos de energía que nos enseñó Goku-san, son increíbles. Lubbock decía mientras se miraba su mano.

'' Aun así, no podemos mal gastar nuestra energía, así que no te emociones tanto Lubbock. Akame le advertía a Lubbock de usar correctamente su Ki. Luego de eso, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos. Al voltear pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabello verde, y tenía unos lentes.

'' Te admiro, aunque seamos enemigos. Me llamo Toby, solicito un duelo contigo Esdeath. Luego de decir eso, Toby había sacado unas cuchillas de sus antes brazos, lanzándose contra Akame a una velocidad, segadora.

'' Es más lento que una tortuga, quieres que lo mate con un rayo de la muerte Akame, o quieres divertirte con él. Lubbock le preguntaba a Akame, la cual miraba a Toby con una sonrisa.

'' Déjamelo a mí. Luego de decir eso Akame había sacado su espada, Toby se lanzó contra Akame con una patada, pero de la suela de sus zapatos salieron unas cuchillas, las cuales Akame bloqueo con facilidad su espada.

'' Muy bien, si quieres jugar con él, yo me voy a divertir con los otros que vienen en camino. Lubbock al decir eso, otros sujetos fuertes de gran tamaño con mascara habían atravesado el techo.

'' Muy bien, serán los primeros en morir en manos de mi habilidad. Lubbock había sacado sus hilos, pero estos cambiaron de color a un verde luminoso.

'' Esta es mi nueva técnica combinando mi Ki, con mi Teigu. the threads of green death, es el nombre de mi nueva técnica, ósea los hilos de la muerte verde. Luego de decir eso Lubbock se había lanzado contra los hombres.

'' Bulat, Bols y Tatsumi, habían atravesado el muro en donde se encontraba la puerta de la base.

'' Muy bien, empieza la diversión. Luego de decir esas palabras, Bols había quemado a unos sujetos que estaban en frente de la base, Tatsumi, decapitaba a otros con su espada y Bulat quien no estaba siendo uso de su Teigu, simplemente se dedicaba a matar a los otros con rayos de la muerte.

'' Ya entiendo porque Mine adora esta técnica, es muy divertida. Bulat decía mientras se soplaba un dedo.

'' Hermano, recuerde no malgastar su Ki. Tatsumi le decía a Bulat.

'' Descuida Tatsumi, se controlarme bien, no soy tan sádico como Leone. Bulat decía con una sonrisa.

'' O tú, a ti era a quien quería verte. Un sujeto musculoso, le decía a Bulat.

'' Quien eres tú. Pregunto Bulat.

'' Yo soy Kankusan, yo seré tu contrincante. Nota del autor: como Sheele no murió Kankusan tenía una Teigu que era una espada.

'' Te voy aniquilar con mi espada Evil Death: Demonio de los 1000 demonios. Kankusan decía.

'' Un momento Bulat, no hay que porque perder el tiempo. Era la voz de Sheele. Sheele había atravesado a Kankusan con sus tijeras, dejándole un gran agujero en su pecho, esta salió disparada del aire.

'' Extase, la que todo lo corta, interesante Teigu, pero me gustaría al ver muerto sabiendo que me enfrentaría a ti. En ese insante Sheele le corto la cabeza a Kankusan.

'' Oye oye, porque no lo mataste así de repente, quería seguir probando mis rayos de la muerte. Bulat se quejaba un poco.

'' Por algo ese sujeto no me caí bien, y de tan solo verlo me dio un deseo de matarlo de una vez por todas. Sheele respondió.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Esdeath, estos se encontraban viendo como Spears y Mine, hacían cenizas a los sujetos con mascara, Aiko estaba encima de los hombros de Goku.

'' Ya entiendo porque me habías dicho que tan solo uno de ellos puede matarme, son demasiado poderosos. Decía Esdeath algo sorprendida.

'' Yo los entrene, ya luego te entreno a ti y Bols, y podrás hacer lo que todos ellos hacen, como volar. Goku le decía a Esdeath.

'' Eres muy malo papa, no entiendo, porque no me enseñas nada. Aiko se quejaba.

'' Pero si tú me habías dicho que querías aprender a leer mentes, te enseño cada día antes de dormir. Goku le respondía a Aiko.

'' Oh cierto, jeje lo ciento. Aiko decía con una sonrisa.

Con Stylish.

'' Han matado a Kankusan. La chica de orejas grandes le decia a Stylish, y seguimos perdiendo soldados a pasos agigantados.

'' Es terrible, calcule mar, creo que voy a tener que hacerlo. Stylish dijo. La chica de orejas grandes percibió algo.

'' Se aproxima algo. Al decir eso una enorme vestía había aparecido volando en los cielos.

'' Es una bestia peligrosa, es una manta área. Dijo Stylish.

'' Ay alguien sobre ella. Dijo un chico de cabello rubio. Al ver bien pudo ver a Najenda, con dos personas más.

'' Es el ex general Najenda, viene con dos personas más. Decía el sujeto.

'' Oh, qué es eso en lo que está montada Najenda. Goku preguntaba.

'' Eso es una manta área, es una bestia peligrosa. Esdeath respondió.

'' Parece que ya ha regresado y puedo sentir otras dos presencias con ellas papa. Aiko dijo.

'' Así es al parecer si trajo a los chicos. Dijo Goku.

'' Cuanto estilo, domaron una bestia peligrosa para viajar en ella no es momento para confiarse en ella. Decia Stylish.

'' Bueno, ya creo que es la ora de demostrar quienes son nuestros nuevos integrantes. Najenda decía.

'' Bueno, ya creo que llego de probar mis nuevas habilidades con ellos. Dijo Stylish.

Siguiendo con Akame, está ya le había cortado los dos brazos a Toby, el cual había sido traspasado por un rayo de parte de Lubbock, ya que Akame lo estaba aburriendo.

'' No sentir dolor tienes sus desventajas. Fueron las últimas palabras de Toby ya que Akame rápidamente le había cortado la cabeza.

Con los demás, estos ya habían acabado con casi todos los refuerzos de Stylish.

'' Oh, quiero una de esas cosas que está montando Najenda. Dijo Tatsumi mientras miraba a la bestia peligrosa que volaba junto con Najendda.

'' Tienes unos gustos extraños Tatsumi. Dijo Mine.

'' Y algo locos. Dijo Sheele.

'' Oh vamos, quiero volar una. Tatsumi decia mientras seguia viendo a la bestia peligrosa. El mismo chico que había atacado a Leone, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

'' Ahora es mi oportunidad. Dijo el sujeto de pelo rojo, lanzándose contra Mine y Sheele, pero fue interceptado por una patada de Leone, quien había parecido transformada, la patada fue tan fuerte que hizo que le arranco la cabeza al sujeto.

'' Eso te lo merecías por miserable, me gusta que me ataquen por la espalda, pero detesto que me lo hagan a mí. Dijo Leone.

'' Te encuentras bien Leone. Pregunto Goku a ella.

'' Claro que sí, solamente me hizo un rasguño en el rostro. Dijo Leone.

'' Ya Luego te sano tu rostro. Pero Ahora todos fórmense. Al decir eso todos se habían reunido uno detrás del otro. Ya que de una gran cantidad de sujetos había salido, rodeando a todos los miembros de Naight Raid.

'' Muy bien. Ahora si voy a poder disfrutar de mis nuevas técnicas de tortura. Esdeath decía con una expresión sádica. '' Por favor no intervengan, ustedes ya han jugado suficiente, ahora es mi turno. Esdeath les volvió a decir mientras sacaba su espada.

'' Bueno chicos, no tienen por qué molestarse ya Esdeath los va a matar a todos. Dijo Goku. Al decir eso, todos los chicos habían caído al suelo a excepción de Goku.

'' Que es esto, no puedo mover mi cuerpo. Dijo Esdeath.

'' Esto es veneno paralizante, creo que nos confiamos demasiado y no nos percatamos.

'' Mierda, nunca más me voy a volver a confiar, no estaba mostrando ni el 10% de mi fuerza. Dijo Tatsumi.

'' Yo apenas saque el 1%. Dijo Bulat.

'' Eso debe de ser obra de ese sujeto, pero bueno yo me encargo. Dijo Goku

'' Veneno paralizante, preparado con estilo. Afecto a todos menos al cabello de punta. Dijo la chica de las enormes orejas.

'' Demonios, ese sujeto es muy poderoso. Dijo un sujeto de cabello rubio.

Con Goku. Este ya alsaba su mano para ponerles un Hackai a todos los sujetos de Stylish, pero de repente. Un hombre de cabello morado, alto y musculoso con dos cuernos, había aparecido, cayendo en el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter, bajando con una espada que estaba vendada, pero había aplastado con ella a uno de los malos.

'' Acaba con el Susanoo. Najenda le voseaba desde la bestia a Susano. Este con su espada, hizo trisas a todos los sujetos con extrema facilidad.

'' Es fuerte. Goku pensó mientras veía como Susanoo, acababa con el último hombre cortándole la cabeza.

'' Demonios, ahora si acabaron con todos ellos. Dijo la de las orejas enormes.

'' Pues entonces ya basta de los humanos de prueba. Dijo Stylish, mientras apretaba un botón, haciendo que los cadáveres de todos los caídos, explotaran. Uno exploto sobre su un brazo de Susanoo, pero este se recuperó rápidamente.

'' No puede ser, él es una Teigu orgánica humana. Dijo Stylish.

Goku había salvado a los otros chicos de la explocion, dándoles Ki para que pudieran aumentar su fuerza y pararse de los efectos del veneno paralizante.

'' Gracias Goku-san. Dijo Esdeath.

'' Ahora es hora de ir por los otros. Dijo Susanoo, mientras daba un Sarto enorme que llego a la bestia que montaba Esdeath.

'' Viene por nosotros. Dijo la chica de orejas enorme.

'' Diablos, en esta situación lo mejor es escapar. Dijo Stylish, quien se disponía a escapar, Pero la manta área fue más rápida y llego en donde ellos se encontraban.

'' No ira a ninguna parte. Dijo Susanoo, quien había caído en donde ellos estaban. En ese instante, todos habían aparecido en el lugar.

'' Doctor Stylish, tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar, pero no quisiste aceptar. Dijo Esdeath a su antiguo recluta.

'' Tu oposición por hacer experimentos en los humanos ha llegado demasiado lejos. Dijo Bols.

'' Te ofrecí cambiar, pero no quisiste aceptar. Dijo Goku.

'' En ese instante Stylish se inyecto un líquido extraño, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, que tenía una boca en su pecho, y era gigante.

'' Tengo que seguir aumentando de tamaño. Dijo Stylish para luego comerse a sus reclutas, aumentando más de Tamaño, siendo increíblemente enorme.

'' Que es esa cosa es desagradable. Dijo Mine.

'' Me dan ganas de vomitar. Dijo Leone.

'' Creo que ese fue uno de los experimentos por los cuales el no quiso dejar el imperio. Dijo Esdeath.

'' Estoy a punto de igualar la Teigu suprema, pero para eso también me los voy a comer. Dijo Stylish.

'' Descuiden chicos yo me encargo. Dijo Goku mientras se dirigía hacia el enorme monstruo.

'' Tú serás el primero pelo de punta. Sytlish decía mientras le lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo a Goku, esquivándolo este con un solo dedo.

'' No puede ser, como diablos puedes esquivar este golpe. Dijo Stylish con miedo.

'' Lo lamento, pero no eres oponente para el dios de la destrucción. Una oda azul se desplego en el enorme cuerpo de Stylish, convirtiéndose en arena.

'' Esto fue algo que dejo sorprendido a todos. Nota del autor: Por si se preguntan esta técnica es el Hackai, recuerden que Bills convirtió en arena un huevo con tan solo tocarlo.

'' Todos estaban sorprendidos, porque Goku antes nunca había echo eso.

'' Increíble. Era lo único que podia decir Bols.

'' Con que ese es el dios del que nos tuviste hablando. Dijo una chica que estaba montada en la manta área con Esdeath.

'' Así es. Su nombre es Son Goku, y es el dios de la destrucción. Le respondió Najenda.

Luego de un momento, todos estaban montados sobre la bestia peligrosa, ya que estaban en busca de un nuevo refugio.

'' No puedo aceptar que tu estes aquí, si te uniste a nosotros fue solo por estar al lado de Goku. Era la voz de una Najenda muy enfadada, quien estaba discutiendo con Esdeath.

'' Escucha bien, lo que paso en el pasado quedo en el pasado, yo no te vengo a causar ningún tipo de problemas. Dijo Esdeath furiosa mientras miraba a Najenda fijamente. Rayos de la mirada de las dos se hacían presente, y aún seguían discutiendo.

'' Así que tú eres Bols. Pregunto Chelsea a Bols.

'' Así es, es un gusto en conocerte. Dijo se presentó Bols.

'' También es un gusto. Luego de decir eso ella dirigió la mirada hacia a Goku, quien tenía cargada a Aiko en sus hombros.

'' Y tú eres Son Goku cierto, eres el dios de la destrucción, que nos contó la jefa. Pregunto Najenda a Goku.

'' Así es, y ella es Aiko, es mi hija adoptiva. Goku decía con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Chelsea se sonroje por lo lindo que se veía. Nota del autor: también quisiera tener esa sonrisa para tener un haren, como medio Japón Xd.

'' Ya veo, mi nombre es Chelsea, es un placer conocerte Son Goku, y a ti también Aiko. Chelsea decía con una sonrisa.

'' También es un gusto Chelsea-san, mi futura mama. Aiko ya sabía lo que pensaba Chelsea gracias a que Goku le enseño a leer las mentes de las personas, esto hizo que Chelsea se pusiera roja cual tomate.

'' Aiko, que atrevida eres. Goku decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Esto es increíble. Tatsumi gritaba ya que quería montar la manta área.

'' No es para emocionarse tanto Tatsumi. Dijo Bulat.

'' Aun así hace mucho frio. Dijo Leone.

'' Algo así, pero es muy relajante. Dijo Susanoo.

'' Goku-san, te toca entrenar a los demás cierto. Akame pregunto.

'' O si, Susanoo, Esdeath, Chelsea y Bols, prepárense para el entrenamiento. Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'' Tendrán un asiento reservado en el entrenamiento del infierno. Dijo Sheele con una sonrisa divertida.

'' La feria de torturas de Goku-sama, les va a caer encima. Dijo Lubbock con una sonrisa divertida.

'' No intenten tomar aliento, o si no van a morir. Mine dijo con una sonrisa divertida, lo que provoco que tanto Chelsea, como Bols, Esdeath y Susano, por algún motivo tragaran saliva, ya que van a sufrir el entrenamiento de alguien que destruye universos como si nada.

Najenda solo se burlaba de Esdeath, y todos los chicos reían.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y buenos mis queridos jaladores de ganso. Con esto termina el capítulo de hoy. Claramente estaba equivocado, no es el último capítulo de Naight Raid, aún faltaba este como relleno final, ya el próximo será la vencida, al parecer Bols fue el único que acepto la propuesta, por lo que creen que sucederá con los demás miembros de los hombres de Esdeath, acaso creen que Wave y Kurome van a unirse a Naight Raid, pues descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, y vayan preparando las puertas porque ya estamos a un solo paso para llegar a Rakudai Kishi No calvary. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir se despide su amigo Luis. Muy buena suerte a todos. JA NE.**


	13. EL FINAL DE UN IMPERIO CORRUPTO

**Qué onda mis queridos fanficteros que me leen desde fanfiction, o me ven desde youtube, espero que todos estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar, quiero recordar que ya esta es la meta final para finalizar con Akame Ga kill y pasarnos a Rakudai Kishi no calvary, pero antes de llegar a Rakudai Kishi, se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa Xd, además del encuentro de todas las chicas que Goku posee actualmente, esto se va a descontrolar y tal vez haiga lemon en 4k papus xd. Bueno como les dije en el capítulo anterior de Goku en high school dxd, aquí les tengo la mitad del anime a los que Goku ira y ya ha ido. OJO, si no menciono algún anime que les guste, pues pueden pedírmelo, pero eso si me gusta el anime que quiere que introduzca y que sea un anime bueno.**

 **Monster Musume.**

 **Okusama ga Seito Kaicho.**

 **Omamori Himari.**

 **Tu love Ru.**

 **Maji de Watashi.**

 **Medaka box.**

 **Rakudai Kishi No Calvary.**

 **Rosario Mas Vampiro.**

 **Ikkitousen.**

 **Hihg school of dead.**

 **Date live.**

 **Fairy Tails.**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH.**

 **High school dxd.**

 **Strike the blook.**

 **Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Shimai mao nou testament.**

 **Re Zero.**

 **Shokugeki no soma.**

 **zero no tsukaima.**

 **Sekirey.**

 **Saint Seiya.**

 **Kakegurui.**

 **Oni-chichi (Serie Hentai :v xd).**

 **touhou project (Videojuego con unos 12 capitulos animes).**

 **sora no otoshimono.**

 **Overlod.**

 **killing bites.**

 **Vivid strike.**

 **Esta es la lista de anime a los que Goku ira, aunque claro, quien pensaría que metería a una serie hentai como Oni-chichi Xd, al kokun le va a dar cáncer de nepe, como es hentai es un mundo lleno de pecados por lo que el dios de la destrucción ara su trabajo de hacer el bien partiendo madres en Oni-chichi Xd. También pensé en no poner a Overlod, ya que lo quería poner en el fanfic de Goku el dios dragón, pero decidí hacerlo al igual que Re Zero, también pensando en introducir a Goku en Bleach y One puch para demostrar que Saitama es más débil que Piccolo Daimaku Xd. Bueno ya sin más nada que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 12: EL FINAL DE UN IMPERIO CORRUCTO.**

Luego de derrotar al equipo Stylish y conocer a los nuevos reclutas, estos estaban en busca de un nuevo lugar para poder hacer una nueva base. Todos estaba en un bosque en donde nada más había árboles. No me acuerdo bien el lugar, creo que era una montaña, pero digamos que aquí fue una gran colina que era muy boscosa con muchos árboles.

'' Con que aquí es que será el nuevo escondite. Goku pregunto a Najenda.

'' Así es, es un lugar perfecto para nuestro nuevo escondite, que me dices Goku. Najenda pregunto a Goku.

'' Es perfecto, además está muy pero muy lejos de la civilización. Goku respondió.

'' Por cierto, a donde ira la manta área. Tatsumi pregunto.

'' Ira a su nido en el cuartel general, no sabes algo tan básico como eso Tatsumi. Chelsea luego de decir eso rio un poco, lo que provoco que Tatsumi se molestara porque esa actitud lo hace recordar a Mine.

'' Es igual de molesta que Mine, estaré rodeado de chicas insoportables, voy a enloquecer. Tatsumi pensaba con una cara enojada al estilo anime. Luego de decir eso Chelsea se acerca Akame y empieza a acariciar su cabello.

'' Akame, eres mucho más linda de cerca. Eran las palabras de Chelsea, confundiendo un poco a Akame.

'' Porque lo dices tan de repente. Pregunto Akame.

'' Como asesinas llevémonos bien. Luego de que Chelsea dijera eso, Chelsea le da un bolón a Akame, haciendo que esta los ojos se le pusieran brillosos.

'' Eres más que bienvenida. Akame decía con una expresión que demostraba que tenía una gran hambre.

'' Sorbona a Akame con comida. Tatsumit dijo con una cara de palo.

'' Tal vez el viaje le abrió el apetito. Dijo Lubbock con la misma expresión.

'' Cabe decir que Chelsea, se ve una persona muy inofensiva, para ser una asesina, pero bueno, no debes juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. Goku decía recordando a los dos Zeno-Sama.

'' Ella ha cumplido casi el mismo número de misiones que Akame. Explico Najenda.

'' Ya veo. Goku dirigió la mirada a Susanoo. '' Y tú eres una Teigu, cierto. Goku pregunto.

'' Así es, estaba durmiendo en el cuartel del ejército revolucionario. La velocidad del rayo, Susanoo. Explico Najenda.

'' Ya veo, pero cuál es su verdadero poder, no creo que no haga otra cosa nada más que pelear. Goku lo decía con dudas.

'' Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer Susanoo. Najenda ordeno a Susanoo.

'' A la orden general. Luego de que Susanoo dijera esas palabras en menos de 6 minutos hace una casa, enorme, por cierto. Luego lava la ropa y hace la comida.

'' Increíble, pero creo que ya me dio algo de hambre.

'' Puede realizar las labores del hogar. Esdeath pregunto algo sorprendida.

'' Así es, Susanoo fue diseñado como una Teigu guarda espaldas, es muy bueno peleando. Explico Najenda.

'' Es cierto eso, pues entonces quiero una digna pelea. Goku lo decía tronando sus nudillos.

'' Es enserio. Sabes cuál es la posibilidad de que ese tipo salga con vida contra ti, según mis cálculos yo diría que un 0%, claro sin ofenderte Susanoo. Bols lo declaraba.

'' No te disculpes, es algo muy lógico, yo no saldría vivo en una pelea contra ti. Susanoo declaraba ante Goku.

'' Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Goku lo decía algo decepcionado. Luego Susanoo ve a Goku fijamente por un momento hasta que le ve que la cinta de su traje estaba algo desajustada, Susanoo se dirige hacia Goku y en un parpadeo la ato bien la cinta de su traje.

'' Mucho mejor. Susanoo dijo, Goku vio que su cinta casi se desataba y comprendió la razón de porque Susanoo lo había hecho.

'' Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias Susanoo. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' También es un magnifico en el orden. Najenda agregaba, además puede preparar cientos de platillos. Najenda agrego a lo que a Goku se le pusieron estrenitas en los ojos y se imaginara todos los platillos del mundo a su disposición.

'' Pero eso no tiene que ver nada con pelear. Mine decía cómicamente.

'' Aun así, es algo practico. Respondió Najenda.

'' En eso tienes razón, la comida es lo primero. Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

'' Tu solo piensas en eso, además de pelear. Esdeath le decía con una cara enojona al estilo anime a Goku, haciendo que este por algo le diera algo de miedo.

'' No es para tanto Esdeath, también pienso en otras cosas. Goku lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego Chelsea se pone frente de Mine.

'' Enana plana, plana, plana. Chelsea se burlaba de Mine haciendo que está casi se transforme en súper saiyajin porque estaba tan enojada que su cabello se levantaba solo.

'' Aunque cocines y seas apuesto, sigues siendo una Teigu. Lubbock trataba de insultar a Susanoo, pero este no le molestaba. Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca los acontecimientos.

'' Creo que será difícil el trabajo en equipo. Bols declaraba.

'' No hace falta mencionarlo. Aiko, Sheele, Leone y Akame junto con Esdeath y Spears, decían a coro.

Luego de un momento todos estaban dentro de la casa frente a la chimenea la cual estaba encendida, todos estaban sentados en los muebles, y otros cerca de la chimenea.

Goku estaba parado en frente de todos.

'' El día de la revolución solo está a una semana para dar inicio, ahora el imperio esta devastado, aunque tienen muchas personas a su disposición, como guardias, pero eso no es nada más que basura que hay que tirar al zafacón. En el cuartel del ejército revolucionario, cree en ti Goku. Najedan explicaba.

'' Yo me encargare personalmente de destruir al primer ministro junto al emperador. Sus acciones deben ser juzgadas por mí. Goku decía con algo de seriedad, y luego pensó algo.

'' Por cierto, que aran cuando todo esto acabe, obviamente me llevare a Aiko, pero ustedes que aran, se irán conmigo. Goku preguntaba con algo de dudas.

'' Nos iremos contigo. La única que se tapó la boca al decir eso fue Chelsea, ya que todas las chicas lo dijeron a coro, haciendo que todos los chicos pusieran una cara de palo.

'' Me esperaba algo como esto. Aiko decía con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Con que ya veo, esto solo puede significar algo. Bols iba a decir a todas que se le confiesen a Goku, pero Goku interrumpió.

'' Antes de que digas algo, recuerden que es el entrenamiento para mañana, vamos a tener solo 6 días para poder entrenar, por lo que prepárense que no voy a tener misericordia. Goku decía eso a Bols, Chelsea, Esdeath, Susanoo haciendo que estos tragaran saliva.

'' No me lo tienes que recordar, ya Sheele me conto todas las torturas que tienes en tu feria, por lo que será muy doloroso. Dijo Chelsea.

Luego de un momento todos se fueron acostar, y simplemente se podía ver como Goku dormía en su nueva habitación. De repente la perilla de la puerta se comenzó abrir silenciosamente, Goku y Aiko estaban tan dormidos que ni si quiera se percataron, de repente las sombras de unas chicas ya conocida era lo que se podía notar, las cuales una por una se podía ver como se colaban a la cama de Goku.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de Goku. Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, haciendo que este despierte. Al despertar como era ya siempre, solo veía a su hija dormida encima de su cuerpo. Pero al voltear la mirada hacia al lado izquierdo. Pudo ver a Leone, Najenda y Sheele, al mirar al otro lado pudo ver a Akame, Esdeath, Mine y Spears, las cuales dormían plácidamente.

'' De algún modo empecé a tener visiones sobre esto. Goku pensó con una sonrisa, ya que le hacía feliz ver a sus chicas dormir plácidamente al igual que a su hija.

Un momento más tarde vemos a Goku y a Akame, en un bote ya que estaban pescando. Akame comía una bola de arroz mientras que Goku esperaba a que la caña de pescar capturara al pez., ya que no tenía ganas de mojarse.

'' Atrape uno. Eran las palabras de Akame la cual había capturado un pez de 3 metros, ya que este dio un fuerte salto por la fuerza que lo tenía sujetado. El pez se dirigía atacar a Goku y Akame, pero en un rápido movimiento, Goku le clava una espada de Ki al pez, quedando este colgando en ella, mientras que Goku lo tenía sujetado.

'' Aquí hay mucho más grandes. Akame lo decía.

'' Así parece, este es un metro y medio más grande que los anteriores, hoy habrá un festín. Goku luego de decir eso dirigió la mirada hacia Akame, solo para notar algo.

'' Sucede algo Goku-san. Akame pregunto algo confundida por esa forma en que Goku la miraba. Este solo crea una burbuja de Ki en donde deja al pez en esa burbuja, ya que estaba frotando en el aire. Luego Goku se agacha hacia Akame, solo para acercarse a su cara y la miro fijamente. Esto provoco que Akame se sonrojara por la forma en que la veía Goku. Sorprendentemente Goku con su lengua lamio un grano de arroz que Akame tenía al lado de sus labios.

'' Ahora sí, ya te quité el grano de arroz que tenías, Akame sucede algo. Goku pregunto algo confuso ya que Akame estaba que votaba humo de la cabeza mientras que su cara estaba roja cual tomate.

Luego de un momento pudimos ver como el pez que habían capturado ya solo estaba en sus espinas, ya que todos lo habían devorado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni hablar de Goku.

'' Estuvo deliciosa, la comida de Susanoo es deliciosa. Goku decía mientras se sujetaba su pansa la cual estaba a punto de estallar.

'' Fue mucho más buena que la que solían hacer en el palacio. Esdeath opinaba.

'' Tienes razón, jamás había comido algo tan sabroso. Bols también daba su opinión.

'' Tienen razón, recupere todas mis energías. Leone opinaba.

'' Gracias Susanoo. Akame le agradecía a Susanoo el cual asiente con una sonrisa.

'' Susanoo, si mi maestro el dios de la destrucción bills, probara tu comida, creo que terminaría cocinándole para toda una eternidad. Goku decía.

'' Hay más dioses de la destrucción. Pregunto Chelsea.

'' Así es, según mi padre Bills es el dios de la destrucción de su dimensión, y cuando tuvieron su primer combate con tan solo chocar sus puños podían ocasionar que el universo en donde mi padre solía vivir casi se destruyera. Dijo Aiko.

'' Además, su ángel guardián Wiss, que también es su maestro también era el mío. Goku le agregaba.

'' Entonces existen más dioses de la destrucción. Pregunto Bols.

'' Así es, yo era un mortal que termino convirtiéndose en un dios de la destrucción, superando a los dioses actuales, de echo existen 14 dioses de la destrucción y faltan 3 dioses destructores para que vigilen 3 universos que no tienen dioses. Creo que mi amigo de mi dimensión Vegeta, terminara convirtiéndose en uno. Goku explicaba.

'' Según me contaste Goku-san, si los dioses destructores tienen ángeles que los vigilan y los acompañan, porque no tienes un ángel guardián. Pregunto Sheele.

'' Si tengo, pero le dije a ella que me dejara a mí solo cuando termine con esta dimensión. Goku decía mientras se arrascaba la nuca, haciendo que las chicas arqueen las cejas.

'' Ella. Tu ángel guardián es una mujer. Pregunto Spears.

'' Ya habías visitado otras dimensiones. Pregunto Leone.

'' Así es, de echo esta es la segunda dimensión que visito, me faltan algunas, no sé exactamente cuanta son, pero me faltan más de diez. Con respecto a Yiani, pues ella si es una chica. Goku decía con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que las chicas pensaran unas cuantas cosas que no deberían de pensar, pero si sus preguntas eran que, si Goku tenía relaciones con otras chicas en la primera dimensión y tenía algo sentimental con Yiani, pues no se equivocaban.

'' Saliendo del tema, cuando empezara el entrenamiento de los demás, tenemos 5 días para prepararnos, ya que perdimos el de ayer por descansar, además de que toda la noche, se pasaron jugando todas a excepción de Chelsea, quien besa a Goku mejor en los labios. Aiko lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran roja cual tomate.

'' Aiko-chan, sí que eres traviesa. Luego Najenda paso a una cara de orgullo. '' Aunque no hay que negar, que ayer gane el asalto en ese juego. Najenda decía con orgullo, lo que provoco que Esdeath arqueara una ceja, y diera un mugido tan fuerte como el de un búfalo.

'' Que dijiste. Es obviamente que yo quede como la numero 1 en ese juego. Esdeath decía mirando fijamente a Najenda.

'' Tu simplemente lo entraste entrar en calor. Además, Susanoo decidió despertar porque lo hago recordar a su generar, lo que quiere decir que, para todos los hombres, soy la mejor. Najenda decía arrogantemente haciendo que a Esdeath se le pusiera una vena palpitante en la frente.

'' Así es. El generar un hombre excepcional. Dijo Susanoo, lo que provoco que a Najenda se le pusiera la cara pálida.

'' Que. Era un hombre. Najenda decía algo sorprendida.

'' Así es. Le implanto Susanoo.

'' Jajajajajajajaja. Bols, Bulat, Leone, Tatsumit y Spears reían por lo que dijo Susanoo y la expresión de Najenda.

'' Entonces la jefa se parece a un hombre, no por algo le decían gran mozo en el pasado. Leone decía mientras aún seguía riendo.

'' Espera Leone, creo que no deberíamos de reírnos. Luego de que Tatsumi dijera eso, se pudo sentir un aura asesina que hicieron que los que estaban riendo se pusieran pálidos.

''A correr. Luego de decir eso Bols, Bulat junto con Spears dejaron un gran polvo que tenían forma de sus cuerpos, ya que se echaron a correr, antes de que Najenda acabara con ellos. Los único que se quedaron para presenciar su paliza fueron Tatsumi y Leone, los cuales solo tragaron saliva.

PAM. Luego podemos ver como Leone y Tatsumi tenían un enorme chinchón en la frente, ya que Najenda les había dado un coscorrón.

'' Sí que eres un gran encanto para los hombres, gran mozo. Esdeath decía burlonamente a Najenda, la cual hizo que se enfadara más. Lo que provoco que por alguna razón Esdeath sintiera miedo al ver esa expresión de su ex comandante.

'' Se hicieron amigos rápidos no creen. Lubbock le decía eso a Mine quien estaba comiendo un pastel y a Sheele quien tenía a Aiko sentada en sus piernas.

'' Si, me pregunto si Bols es así de rápido cuando tenga que darle la vuelta a medio mundo. Sheele pregonaba, refiriéndose al entrenamiento de Goku.

'' No lo creo. Aiko daba su opinión la cual tenía un caramelo en su boca.

'' Lubbock, tu único rol es el de comediante en el grupo. Mine declaraba.

'' En donde estará la fastidiosa de Chelsea. Mine preguntaba. Al decir eso una puerta se abrió dejando revelar a un lindo gato.

'' Eh, es una cría de pantera Marg. Mine preguntaba mientras veía al gato, el cual luego de dar un muñido, dio un salto en uno de los colgantes de ante brazos de los muebles.

'' No temen a los humanos. Lubbock decía. El gato empezó a acariciar a Mine.

'' Para que lo sepas no te daré nada. Mine le decía al gatito, pero no pudo evitar lo lindo que se veía y se puso roja, por lo lindo que se veía el gatito. '' Bueno, no tengo alternativa. Mine quien ya no lo soporto más. Se disponía de darle algo de pastel al gatito.

'' Yo no aria eso si fuera tú. Luego de que Sheele dijera eso, el gatito en un rápido movimiento tomo el plato con su boca alejándose este de Mine, cayendo en el suelo. Luego una gran cortina de humo se había creado, la cual, al dispersarse, se pudo ver a Chelsea quien estaba transformada.

'' Miau me lo comeré. Chelsea decía mientras se paraba del suelo y empezaba a comerse el pastel de Mine.

'' Chelsea, devuélveme mi pastel. Mine miraba a Chelsea con una mirada enojona al estilo anime.

'' Bajas fácilmente la guardia. Chelsea respondía a Mine.

'' Esa fue tu Teigu, Chelsea. Lubbock pregunto.

'' Si. Puedo transformarme en lo que quiera. Luego de decir eso Chelsea mostro una lonchera y un par de herramientas para maquillarse, como pinta labios y delineadores de ojos. ''Se llama Base de Gael. Mine si no prestas más atención podías terminar muerta. Chelsea lo dijo burlonamente.

'' Como dices. Estarías acabada si descubrieran tu Teigu. Mine le respondía enojonamente.

'' Es cierto, mi Teigu es mas de uso cosmético que de batalla. Pero es por eso mismo que vale la pena utilizarla. La cara de sorpresa que pusiste hace poco, no tiene precio. Lo último Chelsea lo dijo burlonamente mientras señalaba a Mine.

'' Me percaté desde un principio, ya que no bajo la guardia y pude sentir su energía. Mine eso es un gran fallo que tienes que aprender a corregir. Sheele le decía a Mine, y Aiko solo asentía en señal de que le da toda la razón a Sheele junto con Lubbock.

'' Mine, no hay porque quejarse, te he enseñado a corregir ese mal hábito desde hace varias semanas, pero aun no dejas esos hábitos. Goku le daba la razón a Sheele haciendo que Mine se molestara más y un aura roza se apoderara de ella.

'' Eres tan molestaaaaa. Mine gritaba mientras Chelsea solo reía. El grito fue tan fuerte que se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque.

'' Escucharon algo. Bols preguntaba a Chelsea y Bulat, los cuales aún seguían en el bosque después de huir de la paliza que Najenda les tenía preparada.

'' Creo que fue Mine, al parecer se molestó con algo. Dijo Bulat.

'' Hasta cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí. Pregunto Spears.

'' Hasta que la jefa se carme, creo que aún quiere pegarnos. Dijo Bols.

'' Creen que nos encuentre. Bulat preguntaba, pero justamente cuando dijo eso, un bajón de temperatura se sintió en el ambiente, ya que, al parecer, detrás de ellos pudieron ver a Najenda, la cual estaba tronando sus nudillos.

'' No se me iban a escapar tan fácilmente, ahora prepárense para su paliza. Luego de que Najenda dijera eso con una expresión macabra, los chicos se alarmaron y empezaron a correr, gritando por todo el bosque, perdón a Najenda.

'' En donde esta Najenda. Goku quien había salido de la casa junto con Esdeath, quien estaba apegada a su brazo, preguntaba.

'' Creo que salió de casería. Dijo Esdeath.

'' Porque lo dices. Goku al preguntar eso, ambos se sorprendieron al ver como Najenda traía sujetados a Bols, Spears y Bulat, los cuales no podía liberarse del agarre de la jefa.

'' Esta vez si no se me van a escapar. Najenda decía malvadamente. Goku y Esdeath al ver esto solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, al ver que Najenda traía a Bols, Spears y Bulat sujetados por la cabellera.

Kiaaaaaaa. Lo único que se escuchó luego de eso fueron coscorrones al aire libre.

A la mañana siguiente.

'' Personas como Sheele, Mne, Najenda, Lubbock, Tatsumit, Leone y Spears, estaban matando a dinosaurios que había en el lugar que ellos estaban. Bulat quien estaba en un lugar no estaba haciendo nada ya que estaba al pendiente de Aiko, quien estaba sentada en los hombros de su tío.

'' Con una última rafa de ki, Najenda elimino a una enorme ola de dinosaurios, dejándolos todos quemados.

'' Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, creo que esta noche tendremos un gran festín. Akame quien había aterrizado, había llegado.

'' En donde están los demás. Pregunto Lubbock.

'' Pues. Akame iba a responder, pero se escucharon fuertes pisadas, que más bien parecía una estampida de bestias. Al todos voltear la cara, pudieron ver a un lado, como, Esdeath, Chelsea, Bols y Susanoo, trataban de correr por sus vidas, ya que Goku estaba volando detrás de ellos arrojándoles ráfagas de Ki.

'' Solo faltan 30 vueltas más al bosque, si tratan de descansar, eso será su perdición. Goku quien estaba como todo un entrenador militar destructor Xd. Estaba entrenando a los chicos.

'' Esto sí que es una feria de torturas. Grito Bols quien corría por su vida.

'' Si hablas Goku-san nos va seguir arrojando energía. Luego de que Chelsea gritara eso, Goku le había arrojado otra esfera de Ki.

'' Menos charlas y más velocidad. Goku seguía tras los chicos como todo un militar armado, mientras que estos pedían ayuda, incluso Susanoo, quien no se esperaba que un dios llegara hacer tan violento. Los chicos solo al ver eso reían, y otros tenían una gota de sudor. Mine solo reía por la tortura de Chelsea, y Najenda reía por la tortura de Esdeath y Susanoo junto con Bols. Spears solo veía con ojos de amor a Goku porque al parecer le agradaba esa expresión de Goku.

Luego de un momento podemos ver a Goku quien estaba relajado en las aguas termales en medio de una bañera, mientras el vapor se hacía presente en todo el ambiente. Hasta que de repente Goku siente una presencia algo familiar. Al botear hacia atrás pudo ver a Susanoo quien estaba desnudo, solo cubrió su intimidad que una toalla.

'' Oh, tú también estas aquí. Creo que no te molestaría si te acompañara. Susanoo dijo.

'' No te preocupes, puedes entrar Susanoo. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente, Susanoo entra a la bañera.

'' Oh esto sí que es relajante, no hay nada mejor que una ducha después de escapar del entrenamiento de un dios. Eran las palabras de Susanoo lo que provoco que Goki riera entre dientes.

'' A eso yo no le llamo ni calentamiento. Goku decía con algo de arrogancia a lo que Susanoo se queda algo sorprendido.

'' Como que ni calentamiento, pero si apenas Esdeath pudo continuar gracias a que aumentaste nuestra fuerza con tu Ki. Eran las palabras de Susanoo.

'' Ustedes lograron dominar esa parte en muy poco tiempo, ya el siguiente entrenamiento será el de volar, para finalizar con ustedes, ya que tienen un poco más de potencial que los chicos a excepción de Tatsumi, Bulat, Najenda, Leone y Akame. Por cierto, Chelsea, porque te transformaste en Susanoo. Goku pregunto sorprendiendo a Chelsea la cual se transformó en Susanoo.

'' Sabia que me descubrirías. Chelsea dijo y luego se des transformo volviendo a ser la misma.

'' Siempre podre sentir el Ki, ese es el único defecto de tu Teigu, cambias de apariencia, pero no tu energía. Goku decía.

'' Lo sé, pero solo quería hacer algo. Luego de decir eso Chelsea abrazo por la espalda a Goku, presionando sus encantos con esta.

'' Chelsea, que haces. Goku dijo algo confundido por las acciones de Chelsea.

'' Sabes, al escuchar lo que dijo Najenda sobre ti cuando veníamos en camino, sentí una enorme curiosidad por conocerte, no solo por ser un dios. Las chicas me dijeron, que eras muy protector con ellas, y a la mayoría, los ha salvado a todos, incluso le devolviste a la jefa lo que alguna vez perdió, Y perdonaste a Esdeath, a pesar de sus locas acusaciones hacia nosotros. Ahora que te conozco, eres más que lo que me habían contado. Por lo que me siento atraída por ti, Goku. Luego de que Chelsea dijera eso, dejo de abrazar a Goku y luego dio la vuelta para verlo fijamente a la cara.

'' Te quiero. Goku. Luego de que Chelsea se confesara ante Goku el cual no tenía nada que decir, Chelsea fue acercando su cara a la de Goku lentamente, mientras que Goku rara vez seguía el paso. Sin mucho que describir esta acción, Goku y Chelsea se habían besado plácidamente, Chelsea se sujetó de la espalda de Goku en un abrazo y Goku el tomo de sus caderas para poder cargarla, besándose con más intención, dándole la despedida a la virginidad de Chelsea :v Xd.

Nota del autor: No voy a escribir lemon porque el capítulo será algo largo, pero para que se den una idea, Solo imagínese que Goku La sentó en su entrepierna mientras le besaba el cuello y sus pechos, ambos teniendo sexo tanto como anal y ya saben por la otra parte Xd y con ya esta fue la segunda víctima del Kokum :V. Al parecer ninguna chica se percató de esto Xd, pero RIP a la virginidad de Chelsea, busquen el Clorox :'v.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban reunidos en la base, todos estaban en la sala.

'' Al parecer han aparecido nuevas bestias. Son muy similares a los humanos. Han atacado casas y han devorado a sus dueños, y barios ganados. La capital los extermina a Diario, pero al parecer hay cierta cantidad de número que no puede ser eliminada con facilidad. Najenda explicaba.

'' La capital, de seguro debe de ser una trampa. Era la opinión de Najenda.

'' Aun así, las personas corren riesgos, y diariamente personas inocentes terminan devoradas. Najenda explicaba.

'' Aunque sea una trampa de la capital no tienen nada que hacer en frente de nuestros poderes. Por cierto, Goku escuché varios chapuzones que provenían de las aguas termales, y varios temblores de tierra y algunos llantos, tienes idea de que pudo a ver sido eso, ya que pude sentir tu presencia en ese lugar. Bols dijo sin decir que también siento la de Chelsea para no provocar un escándalo, pero al parecer las chicas sentían un mar presentimiento de que Goku no pudo haber estado solo.

'' Papa te das chapuzones en la ducha. Aiko preguntaba a su padre el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa estaba.

'' Jejeje algo así es algo divertido. Goku decía tratando de oculta que le partió la madre a Chelsea.

'' Bueno, luego hablamos de eso, ya que tengo algo de dudas Goku. Najenda lo último lo dijo con una voz que hizo temblar a Goku.

'' Me es raro que aun dios le guste darse chapuzones en la ducha. Era la opinión de Spears.

'' Yo también digo lo mismo. Opino Sheele.

'' Bueno, ya creo que es hora de casar monstruos. Dijo Sheele.

'' Me parece buena idea. Opino Spears.

'' Pues que esperamos. Dijo Esdeath.

'' A la mañana siguiente vemos que una gran horda de monstruos que parecían orcos, se dirigían atacar a Goku y a Esdeath.

'' Te quieres hacer a cargo tú. Goku pregunto a Esdeath, la cual simplemente alzo su mano hacia los monstruos.

'' Ni que lo digas amor. Luego de que Esdeath dijera eso sorprendentemente, creo una gran ráfaga de Ki, que pulverizo a los 50 orcos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

'' Muy bien, añade 200 a mi colección de víctimas. Esdeath lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Veo que puedes crear grandes ataques, tienes un gran potencial. Ahora me pregunto cómo le estarán los demás. Goku pregunto.

'' De seguro ya acabaron con los que les tocaba. Esdeath opinaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque. Podemos ver que Tatsumi y Lubbock, estaban haciendo cenizas y golpeando a los orcos fuertemente.

'' Que patéticos son. Dijo Tatsumi, En eso Tatsumi había cortado a la mitad a varios orcos.

'' Con eso terminamos, no era un gran problema después de todo. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Aun no puedo creer que ellas superado que la jefa no te hace caso y solo se fija en Goku. Tatsumit lo dijo burlonamente, haciendo que Lubbock arqueara una ceja.

'' Pues supuse que no éramos el uno para el otro y pues, al ver que era feliz con Goku-Sempai, me di Pol vencido, además de que él le regreso algo que yo ni en miles de años le podía ofrecer. Aun así, Najenda no es la única chica. Lubbock decía arrogantemente.

'' Te deseo suerte. Al decir eso Tatsumit le dio la espalda a Lubbock dejándolo enojado porque Lubbock no era afortunado con las chicas.

Luego había anochecido. Bols, Bulat, Tatsumit y Lubbock estaban patrullando la ciudad en busca de miembros de Jeagers, ya que Najenda les informo que los miembros restantes los buscaban a ellos.

'' Esto es fastidioso, en cualquier momento tenemos que matar a los Jeagers, no hay porque perder sueño. Lubbock decía con fastidio.

'' Tenemos que obedecer a Goku-sama. Además, si encontramos a mis ex camaradas los cuales son Kurome y Wave, tenemos que llevarlos ante Goku-Sama y no matarlos. Bols decía.

'' Nos dijiste que Kurome es la hermana de Akame. Pregunto Tatsumi.

'' Así es. Ambas se odian a muerte, porque Kurome cree que su hermana la traiciono y la dejo abandonada. Respondió Bols.

'' Aun así Goku quiere convencerlos a ambos de que se unan al ejército revolucionario. Bulat agregaba.

'' Solo espero que Akame y Kurome se lleven bien. Dijo Lubbock, al decir eso unos sujetos habían aterrizado en frente de los chicos.

'' Conque por fin deciden aparecer. Dijo Tatsumit aburridamente.

'' Es una sorpresa verlos a ustedes. 4 de los 5 demonios de Rakasha. Dijo Bols.

'' Bols, no me esperaba verte en unión junto con los rebeldes. Aun así, los vamos será un honor matarlos. Dijo, una chica morena con cabello rubio, la cual se llamaba Mez.

'' Esperaba que Akame estuviera con ustedes, también la conocí. Dijo un hombro algo musculoso de cabello blanco que tenía marcas en su cara, se llamaba Ibara.

'' Me encargare de poner a sus almas a descansar, y no creen que porque Esdeath este con ustedes, no tienen la victoria asegurada, ya que el general Budo ha regresado. Dijo Sten.

'' Saben, lo que pudieron durar hablando, podíamos haber empezado a pelear. Lubbock lo dijo aburridamente.

'' No no subestimes mocoso. Dijo Suzuka sacando una espada.

'' Creo que no hará falta usar mi Teigu. Luego de que Bols dijera eso, los 4 empezaron a pelear. Obviamente sabemos que los 4 demonios de Rakasha estaban muertos.

Cambiando de escenario, podemos ver que Goku estaba con las chicas viendo la ciudad desde una colina, todas muy apegada a Goku y Aiko quien acompañaba a su padre, ya que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

'' Ya los chicos empezaron a pelear contra uno sujetos llamados los 4 demonios de Rakasha. Dijo Goku.

'' Conque los 4 demonios de Rakasha, por algo sentí que terminaríamos peleando contra ellos. Dijo Akame.

'' Aun así, ya sabemos que los chicos tienen la victoria asegurada, por lo que mejor disfrutemos de este momento, ya que oficialmente, son mis madres. Aiko lo decía con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Así es Son Aiko, desde ahora seré tu madre. Najenda le dijo a la chica mientras le frotaba tiernamente la barbilla a la niña.

'' Y yo también. Mine, Sheele, Spears y Chelsea junto con Leone dijeron a coro y todas abrazaron a Aiko.

'' Y siempre te vamos a proteger, aunque recuerda recordar que yo soy la que besa mejor a tu padre y por eso seré la primera en casarme con él. Lo último Esdeath lo dijo con una sonrisa competitiva, a lo que Najenda arquea una ceja y se pone a mirar fijamente a Esdeath.

'' Ambas sabemos que yo siempre seré la numero 1y nadie ha hablado de una boda, te estas adelantando. Najenda decía enojada cómicamente.

'' Habla por ti, gran mozo. Al decir eso Najenda y Esdeath empezaron a lanzarse rayos de sus miradas.

'' Detengan su conversación si sentido por favor. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta sus piernas, era un hombre joven, y estaba acompañado de varios escoltas con trajes de monjes.

'' Lamento haber detenido su conversación, pero no pude evitarla escuchar. Dijo el chico.

'' Ne eres el fundador… de la senda de la paz. Pregunto Chelsea.

'' Así es. Abecés recorro las afueras de la ciudad para asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Puedo verlo claramente, están atados con el hilo rojo del destino. En vez de pelearse todas deberían de admitir su amor, aunque se ve algo raro que un solo hombre tenga tantas mujeres, pero así lo quiere el destino. Dijo el chico.

'' Pero ya nosotras lo hicimos. Dijo Sheele.

'' Esta misma tarde no declaramos a Goku. Leone decía.

'' Y quien será la primera en casarse con el joven. El chico decía haciendo que todas las chicas se pusieran a discutir entre ellas.

'' Obviamente seré yo. Leone exclamaba.

'' Ese yo está a distancia si no es conmigo. Spears discutía con Leone.

'' Mine la edad es un problema para ti, por lo que obviamente, yo seré la primera. Chelsea discutía con Mine.

'' Sí que eres fastidiosa eso no tiene nada que ver. Exclamo Mine. Najenda y Esdeath estaban discutiendo al igual que Sheele y Akame. Esto provoco que a Goku le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Descuide señor es siempre lo mismo. Aiko decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'' Que la paz este contigo chico. El joven le decía a Goku.

'' Muchas gracias señor de la paz. Goku decía nerviosamente mientras que aun las chicas seguían discutiendo.

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

'' Como diablos pueden ser tan poderosos, no han sudado ni una gota, ni un rasguño, acaso no son humanos. Pregunto la última chica que seguía con vida ya que los otros estaban muertos. Esa era Suzuka.

'' Simplemente somos unos inútiles. Al Tatsumi decir eso la chica fue traspasada por un rayo de Bols, cayendo muerta al instante.

'' Listo, ya con esto hemos terminado, ahora hay que irnos de aquí. Dijo Bols.

'' Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí. Lubbock decía eso ya que siempre le tocaba matar a mujeres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado los 4 días que faltaban para empezar el día de la revolución. Los eventos que los chicos tuvieron en esos días, fue que mientras Sheele le proponía a Goku dar un paseo por la noche, en un cálido rio que tenían cataratas ambos tuvieron una cosita intima, en donde Sheele, ya había tenido su primera vez y no murió virgen como en el anime Xd, aunque esta está viva. Entonces RIP a la virginidad de Sheele, ya que Goku hizo su trabajo como el dios destructor de virginidades :v Xd, solo imagínense lo anterior mencionado que dije con Chelsea hay ya saben por dónde va el asunto, donde Sheele ya no es la que todo conocemos si no una Sheele que se disponía a tener sexo con el dios destrucción xd. Informaciones siguieron llegando, en donde el general Budou había regresado y tenían información sobre el hijo del primer ministro Honest que era un desquiciado al igual que él, y que estaba detrás de las bestias u orcos que habían sido exterminados. Finalmente llego ese día, en el que el primer ministro iba a pagar por sus actos. También hay que mencionar que Sheele y Chelsea habían matado a funcionarios corruptos, tales como el sujeto ese que decía ser alguien que purificaba almas, pero solo era un panzón convenciendo a mujeres para que se acuesten con este, fue asesinado por Sheele.

Todos estaban en unas montañas en donde se podía ver la ciudad, al parecer era de noche. Ha llegado el día. El día en que la gente será liberada de este infierno. El día, en que el primer ministro junto con el emperador, deberán responder ante mí, lo are pasar por el mal que le ha hecho, pasar a las personas. Chicos, esta será nuestra última misión juntos. Ya después de esto seguiré con mi trabajo. Bueno solo les digo una cosa. Están preparados para el día de la revolución. Goku pregunto a los chicos.

'' Si, lo estamos. Todas las chicas de Goku y los demás miembros dijeron.

'' Muy bien Goku, ya es hora de poner fin a este infierno. El ejército revolucionario ya se encuentra en camino, aunque les dije que nos dejara todo esto a nosotros, pero quieren ver con sus propios ojos, como un dios impone justicia. Najenda lo decía.

'' Solo les digo algo, no maten a Kurome y Wave, lo digo por ti Akame, intenta controlarte, Sheele, quiero que vayas acompañada con ella. Goku le decía eso a Sheele la cual asiente.

'' Divídanse en grupos de dos, ataquen el palacio de la guardia imperial, Aiko tú te vas a quedar conmigo, no te alejes de mí. Dicho eso, están todos preparados. Goku pregunto a los chicos.

'' Si Goku-sama, amor. Los chicos y las chicas dijeron a lo que Goku simplemente le da una sonrisa salvaje.

'' Pues entonces que empiece el día de la revolución. Goku grito.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

'' Kurome, aun no has tomado a una decisión. Wave le pregunto eso a Kurome.

'' No lose, una vez me le negué a mi hermana, para no unirme al ejercito de los rebeldes. Dijo Kurome. Ambos estaban en la sala del palacio.

'' Y es por eso que crees que te traicione, Kurome. Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Kurome tanto como Wave voltearon para atrás solo para toparse con una sorpresa, ya que Sheele Y Akame que estaban detrás de ellos.

'' Ustedes, como pudieron entrar por el palacio sin pasar por las guaridas y el general Budou. Wave dijo algo sorprendido.

'' Resulto ser fácil quitar a las moscas del camino. Sheele decía mientras sacaba sus tijeras.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO.**

En el jardín del palacio, podemos ver claramente como el general Budou, que era un hombre rubio con una gran musculatura y una armadura, había varios guardias mutilados detrás del, y Esdeath y Spears estaban en frente de este.

'' Nunca creí que fueras parte de Naight Raid, ni mucho menos pertenecer al ejercito de los rebeldes. Pero es hora de que acabe contigo Esdeath. Budou decía.

'' Eso estar por verse, general Budou, aunque ya creo que el resultado final será enterrar mi espada de tu cabeza. Al decir eso Esdeath había sacado, su espada. '' Spears, déjamelo a mí, ya que detrás de ti hay más insectos que matar. Esdeath le decía a Spears.

'' Sera un honor, Spears respondió, y se podía ver como una gran cantidad de soldados estaba detrás delante de ella.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO.**

'' Entonces ustedes son a los que tenemos que matar. Lubbock quien estaba junto con Tatsumit le decía eso a Run y Seryu. Run era el chico que tenía las alas de ángel, que era un chico rubio con una túnica, y el otro era Seryu, que tenía la Teigu Shambala, la que representa la energía del chin y el chan, también era el quien estaba detrás de los monstruos que devoraban humano, y era el hijo del primer ministro.

'' Ustedes mataron a mi equipo, les voy a arrancar la cabeza. Seryu lo decía.

'' Uy, qué miedo, pues entonces me divertiré dividiéndote en pedacitos. Lubbock al decir eso saco sus hilos los cuales pasaron a un verde luminosos, usando su técnica. Tatsumit saco la espada dragón de los mil demonios, la cual se cubrió de una llama incandescente.

'' Esa Teigu era de Kankusan. Run decía sorprendido.

'' Deja de sorprenderte, esto no me pinta nada bien, así que no te confíes. Run decía eso, ya que al parecer parte del decía que no saldría vivo.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO.**

Con Bols y Bulat, ambos estaban por la galería. Frente al supervisor de asesino del imperio el cual era Gozuki.

'' Tenemos que pelear contra ti, si es asi lo are rápido para que no duela. Bols decía.

'' Bols, tú y Najenda le dieron la espalda al imperio, son unos traidores. Pero en su ausencia, no nos fuimos para abajo, y decidí traer algo de compañía. Al decir eso Gozuki chasque sus dedos y 6 chicos salieron de las sombras.

'' Quienes son ellos, pregunto Bulat.

'' Ellos son los hijos adoptivos de Gozuki, son llamados las siete elites del imperio. Bols respondía. NOTA: si no se vieron el manga de Akame Ga kill, pues aquí hay varios personajes que decidí introducir.

'' Yo soy Najasho. Se presentó uno de ellos, Najasho era un chico joven de pelo claro color y ojos de color ámbar. Llevaba un traje largo como de un soldado con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata azul. Llevaba también un pantalón de conjunto y zapatos de vestir.

'' Yo soy Green. Green es un joven pálido de cabello color negro y ojos color verde. Su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta verde oscuro con una polera negra con una gema en medio y lentes, también lleva también un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir.

'' Yo soy Cornelia. Cornelia es una chica joven con el pelo largo rubio y ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa blanca larga con pantalones negros y zapatos. También llevaba pendientes de plata y era igual de Voluptuosa que Akame incluso más.

'' Yo soy Guy. Guy es un hombre fornido de tez clara, cabello castaño y corto, además tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

'' Yo soy Poney. Poney es una chica joven con los ojos verdes y cabello anaranjado largo llevaba una cola de caballo y decorado con algunas horquillas. Por lo general es vista llevando una camiseta junto con yocto-bottoms que tiene forma de short con un cinturón y tobilleras. Ella también va descalza.

'' Yo soy Tsukushi. Tsukushi es una chica joven curvilínea, con los ojos de color ámbar y el cabello castaño claro que lleva un poco más arriba del cuello. Posee también una "antena" de pelo encima de su cabeza. Por lo general es vista llevando un vestido corlo con unas botas marrones.

'' También me hace falta Akame, ya que también era mi hija adoptiva, pero ella se unió a los rebeldes. Gozuki lo decía.

'' Con que Akame pertenecía a las 7 elites del imperio. Creo que nos contó algo así antes, por lo que debería de saber algo de ustedes. Bols decía.

'' No los matemos, dejémoslos vivos para llevarlos ante Goku. Bulat le decía eso a Bols.

'' Entiendo, quieres ver si cambian, es lo que Goku nos dijo si sintiéramos con alguien tiene algo de bondad en su corazón. Bols lo decía.

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO.**

'' Estos cadáveres sí que son molestias. Mine quien estaba peleando contra una chica que parecía una vaquera, que tenía unas pistolas, y un sujeto que era calvo con lentes. Esta les daba fuertes golpes, pero estos no le hacían nada.

'' No importa lo que hagan contra ellos, están muertos por lo que no pueden sentir dolor. Kurome quien estaba peleando contra Akame. Aunque esta no mostraba nada de su fuerza.

'' Pues en ese caso aremos esto. Luego de decir eso Chelsea, le arrojo una ráfaga de Ki aun chico rubio que tenía una máscara en su boca, y aun sujeto que tenía gabardina y un mascara roja en su cara, Desintegrándolos al instante.

'' Como es posible, desintegro el cuerpo del cadáver de Natala y del otro guerrero. Wave quien tenía una armadura azul similar a la de incursió dijo, sorprendido.

'' Ya no nos vamos a contener. Leone al decir eso le dio un fuerte golpe a Wave, rompiéndole la armadura y haciéndolo escupir sangre, cayendo este inconsciente.

'' Eres débil, aun así, te tengo que perdonar la vida, Kurome. Luego de que Akame dijera eso, le dio un puño en el estómago a Kurome, escupiendo sangre esta y cayendo inconsciente.

'' Sheele con un potente rayo de Ki, mato aun sujeto que tenía, el cual era un cadáver que manipulaba Kurome con su Teigu.

'' Estos sujetos me tienen alta. Luego de que Mine dijera eso saco su Teigu y con un potente rayo de su Teigu, desintegro a la chica que parecía una Vaquera y al sujeto calvo, que también eran cadáveres de Kurome.

'' Listo, ya hemos acabado. Chelsea lo decía.

'' Ahora hay que ir por el primer ministro. Dijo Leone.

'' Goku-Sama se encargará de eso. Era la Bols quien llegaba junto con Bulat, ambos traían en los hombres a los 6 chicos que se habían peleado contra ellos.

'' Ya matamos al supervisor de asesinos, pero estos son miembros de las 7 Elite del imperio. Dijo Bulat.

'' Ellos eran mis compañeros en el pasado. Decía Akame algo sorprendida.

'' Ayúdennos a llevarlos. Bols lo decía, aunque no era un problema para ellos, pero era algo molesto.

'' Como estarán Tatsumi y Lubbock. Pregunto Chelsea.

'' También Esdeath y Spears. Pregunto Mine.

Con Tatsumi y Lubbock.

'' Resultaste ser un simple calentamiento, que decepción. Lubbock quien tenía atado de todo el cuerpo a Seryu le decía arrogantemente, este estaba envuelto en los hilos de Lubbock, solo dejando mostrar su cabeza.

'' Eres un maldito. Fueron las últimas palabras de Seryu, ya que Lubbock al hacer presión entre los hilos, traspasaron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Seryu, desangrándolo y matándolo al instante.

'' Como pueden ser tan poderosos. Run quien solo tenía una hala, ya que Tatsumi le corto la otro preguntaba muy adolorido y a duras penas se mantenía de pie.

'' Solo somos unos inútiles. Al Tatsumi decir eso, traspaso con un rayo de Ki el corazón de Run, cayendo este muerto al instante.

'' Bueno ya es hora de regresar, por lo menos no me toco con una mujer. Dijo Lubbock.

'' Concuerdo contigo. Dijo Tatsumi.

Con Spears y Esdeath.

'' Te lo dije, no eras nada para mí. Esdeath le decía eso al general Budou, quien estaba de rodillas, él iba a decir algo, pero en un rápido movimiento Esdeath le traspasa un rayo de energía.

En el palacio del primer ministro.

'' Ustedes han destruido este imperio maravilloso, todo era perfecto. El niño que era el emperador lo decía a Goku, Aiko, Najenda y Susanoo, quienes estaban en frente de este, quien estaba al lado del primer ministro.

'' La gente sufre a causa de sus males, yo les daré una muerte horripilante, por sus abusos a las personas, en especial tu primer ministro, ya que siempre manipulaste al niño. Dijo Goku.

'' Luego de su muerte esto será un lugar mejor, así que prepárense. Dijo Najenda.

'' Emperador, creo que debería de usarla. El primer ministro dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

'' Entonces lo usare, este imperio prevalecerá por toda la eternidad. Al decir eso el niño, todo el castillo comenzó a temblar, al igual que toda la ciudad.

'' Que es esto, porque todo están temblando. Aiko decía alarmada.

'' Si yo fuera ustedes empezara a correr. Luego de que el primer ministro dijera eso empezó a correr y Goku, junto con Aiko Susanoo y Najenda se tele transportaron a fuera del palacio

'' El Palacio se está transformando. Najenda decía sorprendida.

'' Al parecer todo el palacio es una Teigu. Dijo Susanoo, Luego de decir eso el palacio se convirtió en lo que parecía que era un robot gigante, el primer ministro estaba en una parte de la ciudad, viendo todo con una sonrisa macabra.

'' Ahora es mi oportunidad de escapar mientras ellos están distraídos. El primer ministro se disponía a escapar, pero al voltear se topó con lo inesperado. No iras a ninguna parte. Esdeath le decía eso quien había aparecido con los demás chicos.

'' Maldita. Era lo único que pudo decir el primer ministro.

Luego el robo de sus manos y de su boca empezó a cargar rayos de poder, que iban dirigidas a todo el pueblo.

'' Sientan mi justicia. El primer ministro gritaba locamente desde la armadura, los pueblerinos veían todo aterradamente y empezaron a correr.

'' Ese maldito quiere hacerles daño a las personas. Dijo Najenda.

'' No lo permitiré. Goku al decir eso creo una barrera de Ki en todo el pueblo, para que los ataquen no la dañara.

Bulat había aparecido volando en donde estaban Goku y Najenda.

'' Yo me encargare del. No se molesten en atacarlos, ya cumplimos nuestros deberes. Bulat lo decía.

'' Esta bien Bulat. Dijo Goku.

INCURSIO!

Bulat se colocó su armadura, pero esta tenía algo diferente.

'' Increíble la Teigu de mi hermano ha evolucionado. Tatsumi lo decía.

'' Creo que tienes razón. Dijo Sheele.

'' Cuando Bulat termino su transformación, se pudo ver que tenía alas de dragón y propulsores en la espalda, teniendo un brillo dorado en toda su armadura.

'' Este es mi nueva evolución. Bulat lo decía.

'' Es increíble. Najenda decía sorprendida.

'' Al parecer Incursio supera la Teigu de Esdeath. Dijo Susanoo.

'' Ve con cuidado y no te confíes, termínalo de una vez. Goku dijo a lo que Susanoo asiente, y luego se dirige con una onda dorada en su puño hacia el emperador.

'' Me estorbas. El emperador decía, mientras disparaba rayos a Bulat pero estos no le hacían nada a Bulat.

'' Como es posible esto no puede ser cierto. Fueron las últimas palabras del primer ministro ya que su armadura fue atravesada por Bulat, matándolo al instante y un gran chorrero de sangre salió de la armadura.

'' Increíble. Dijo Bols viendo como Bulat con su nuevo poder había atravesado a la Teigu del emperador.

'' Listo ya está terminado, O no. Bulat grito alarmado viendo que la enorme Teigu iba a caer sobre toda la ciudad e iba a aplastar a un sin número de personas.

'' No te preocupes yo me encargo, Goku habia aparecido volando frente a la armadura, tomándola por un brazo y lanzándola contra el aire, dejando a todo sorprendidos por su increíble fuerza, aunque Goku puede mover la tierra con un dedo Xd.

 **KAME, HAME, HAAAA!** Goku lanzo un Kamehaja contra la armadura del emperador la cual había ha sido rojado al aire por este mismo, desintegrándola al instante.

'' Ya todo acabo. Goku dijo y todo el pueblo estaban algo confundidos por lo que había pasado. Bulat y Goku aterrizaron en donde estaban los chicos.

'' Quienes son esos chicos, Goku pregunto.

'' Son miembros de las 7 elite del imperio, eran compañeros. Respondió Akame.

'' Trataba escapar Goku-san. Esdeath quien tenía al primer ministro sujetado del cuello se lo entrego a Goku, atrapándolo este y sujetándolo por el cuello.

'' A ti te esperaba ver con ansias. Es hora de que sepas por el dolor que hiciste pasar a la gente. Goku le decía con una sonrisa macabra al primer ministro.

'' Por favor no me mates, te daré todo lo que me pidas. El primer ministro lo decía alarmado.

'' Ya no hay nada a tu disposición he matado a todos tus hombres, y generales, así que no vales nada. Goku lo decía.

'' Que técnicas de tortura le aplicaremos Goku-san. Pregunto Esdeath.

'' Nosotros no le aremos nada, pero las personas sí.

'' Luego de un momento podemos ver como el primer ministro estaba cruzificado en una cruz, no tenía clavos solo estaba atado, una gran multitud lo estaba viendo algo sorprendidos.

'' Pueblo de la capital, los he liberado de su condena eterna, junto al ejército revolucionario y al equipo de Naigth Raid. Hemos matado a todo hombre que estaba a disposiciones del primer ministro, y al mismo emperador. Todo lo que ha sucedido, las muertes, el sufrimiento la crisis, todo es su culpa, por no dirigir bien al emperador. Si quieren hacer justicia, pueden torturar el primer ministro hasta la muerte, para que pague por todo lo que hizo.

'' No teman en hacerle algo, háganlo sufrir lo que él les hizo sufrir. Luego de decir eso Najenda con una espada le hizo una cortadura en el estómago al primer ministro. La gran multitud estaban sorprendidos, pero luego alguien hablo.

'' Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, hay que hacer que el primer ministro pague por todas las muertes que han pasado, y la crisis y corrupción todo ha sido su culpa. Dijo un hombre que estaba entre la multitud.

'' Pero quien estará a cargo de nuestro pueblo. Pregunto uno. Un comandante del ejército revolucionario lo estará. Pero puede agradecerle todo al dios de los universos Goku, quien nos ha salvado, pero no tan solo eso, dentro de poco va a revivir a todas las personas inocentes que murieron a causa de este imperio. Esdeath lo decía, avergonzando un poco a Goku.

'' Él es un dios. Preguntaron la gran multitud sorprendida.

'' Así es. Soy el dios de la destrucción de los universos. Prometo traer a sus familiares y personas de regreso, y desde ahora el lugar será un mundo mejor. Goku lo decía.

'' Pues entonces que viva el dios Goku. Dijo uno, luego de eso todos empezaron a alabar a Goku, haciendo que este se avergonzara y los chicos reían.

'' Ahora a torturar al primer ministro. Leone lo dijo con determinación mientras lo señalaba, y la gran multitud dio un grito de determinación, sacando espadas, piedras y lanza.

'' Háganlo hasta la muerte. Dijo Najenda la gran multitud empezó a arrojarle piedras al primer ministro, y a darles estocadas con espadas y lanzas, mientras este gritaba del dolor.

'' Es hora de regresar para interrogar a estos chicos. Dijo Goku.

'' Claro que no papa, luego de esto van a dar una gran celebración, ay que disfrutarlo. Dijo Aiko.

'' Aiko tiene razón Goku. Dijo Spears.

'' Cuando nos vamos Goku. Pregunto Esdeath.

'' En dos días. Respondió Goku.

'' Bols, creo que vas a poder ver a tu mujer esposa e hijos. Dijo Bulat a Bols.

'' Así es. Bols lo decía.

'' No hace falta cariño, estamos aquí. Se escuchó una voz familiar para Bols, y rara para Bulat, al voltear pudieron ver una mujer de gran cuerpo con cabello rubio y una chica con cabello rubio, la cual la mujer tenía cargada.

'' Que hacen aquí. Bols lo decía empezando a Sollozar.

'' Nos enteramos de que te uniste al ejército revolucionario junto con la general Esdeath. Dijo la hija de Bols.

'' Te quedaras hay parado, ven aquí. La esposa de Bols llamo a él a lo que este se dirige rápidamente hacia ellas, dándole un gran abrazo.

'' Las extrañe mucho. Bols lo decía con algo de lágrimas.

'' Nosotras también. Dijo Su esposa.

'' Son una gran familia, me pregunto si ustedes también serán así con Goku. Pregunto Bulat a Mine, Chelsea y Sheele, haciendo que estas se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza.

'' Que gran familia. Najenda lo decía.

'' Esa era una de las razones por la cual quería sobrevivir, sin duda la mayor de todas. Esdeath lo decía orgullosa de su ex recluta.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver al primer ministro aun crucificado, co grandes cortaduras y todo desangrado, grandes moretones, pero este ya estaba muerto. Fuegos artificiales, se arrojaban desde los cielos y la gente en las calles celebraban, guardias del ejército revolucionario, y podíamos ver a unos cuantos hablando con Najenda.

'' Muy bien general Najenda, ahora con el dios Goku de nuestro lado, somos invencibles, y ya logramos nuestros objetivos, sin desgracia alguna, teniendo a nuevos reclutas como Esdeath y Bols. Uno lo decía.

'' Entonces el dios Goku revivirá a las personas que murieron a causa de la maldad del imperio. Uno preguntaba.

'' Así es, todo dentro de unos cuantos días. Dijo Najenda, para luego ver que Goku estaba con los demás chicos y la familia de Bols disfrutando del ambiente en un puesto de bebidas celebrando.

'' Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a celebrar, no es momento para preguntar sobre asuntos de políticas, es tiempo de celebrar así que disfruten y vuelvan con sus familias. Najenda le decía eso a ellos a lo que ellos asienten y Najenda va al puesto de bebidas y se une a la conversación.

'' Es un honor para mí conocer a los amigos de mi hombre. La esposa de Bols lo decía.

'' También es un placer señora. Dijo Mine.

'' Querida, les puedes dar un consejo a las chicas para que sean mejor pareja para Goku-san. Bols le decía eso a su esposa, haciéndola sorprender.

'' Que. Todas son novias de Goku-san. Pregunto la esposa algo sorprendida.

'' Así es. Lubbock lo decía con algo de celos.

'' Bueno, simplemente les pregunto, quien es que se va a casar primera con él. Pregunto la chica a lo que las chicas de Goku comenzaron a discutir.

'' Y aquí vamos. Aiko decía, y todas empezaron a discutir, haciendo que varios pueblerinos prestaran atención a su discusión, mientras que los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Y así es como termina todo aquí, un final feliz para todos, en donde prefiero este y no el del manga y ni el de la serie, aunque Goku no es de este anime, pues ya pertenece en nuestra imaginación, sacando a muchos de su trauma por la muerte de todos. Al parecer Goku tiene más trabajo que hacer, por lo que, en su siguiente aventura, una pelirroja, se va a conocer.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno! Mis queridos amigos lectores de fanfiction o mis fanficteros, o amigos de youtube, con esto finalizamos en Akame Ga kill, como vine diciendo la próxima vez el anime será el de Rakudai Kishi, pero antes hay muchos rellenos los cuales serán de celos al extremo, y su encuentro entre las chicas de Shimai mou nou testament, y Akame Ga kill peleando por Goku, sin dejar atrás a Ahri, Kongiku y Yuruzuha al igual que Yiani. Veran saliendo del tema, muchos me preguntan si los nuevos poderes o habilidades de que tienen los personajes ahora de dbs, los voy agregar, como el poder de la destrucción de Toppo, y la nueva transformación de Vegeta. Pues en realidad como el Anime es un gran spoiler del manga, aquí este Goku es del manga, tanto como Vegeta, Goku puede usar el Súper Saiyayin azul full power al igual que como Vegeta lo hace, el ultra instinto es normal, y el poder de la destrucción también es normal, y Goku lo posee, obviamente ese poder de la familia de Rias es una copia barata que con Ki normal sobre y basta para hacerlo polvo, y Sirzech cuando vea a Goku en esa forma, si va a ver lo que es poder destructor. Bueno, amigos míos ya sin más nada que decir, nos vemos en Rakudai Kishi No calvary, el próximo sábado. Sin más nada que decir. Se despide su amigo Luis. Muy buena suerte a todos. JA NE.**


	14. UN MUNDO DE ESPADACHINES

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar, sé que muchos se preguntaran que porque estoy actualizando esta historia tan repentinamente, si ni si quiera he actualizado los otros fic, pues la respuesta es sencilla, y es que como este fanfic se tardara mucho porque estamos haciendo un multi crossover, pues hay que adelantar para poder finalizar, además de que creo que Goku en Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, serán algunos tres capítulos, cada anime que por ejemplo, tenga 12 capítulos, lo voy a resumir a tan solo 3 capítulos o más. Animes como Maji The Watashij, Overlod y kakegurui, van a durar simplemente 3 capítulos. Algo más, el siguiente anime en la lista es después de Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, es Omamori Himari, y luego de Omamori Himari sigue Tohuo Project X, que es un videojuego, pero tiene 12 capítulos anime, por lo que recomiendo que vayan adquiriendo conocimientos de este videojuego, o pueden ver sus 12 capítulos anime. Otra cosa importante, voy a tomar en cuenta unos animes que ustedes quieren ver para introducir, así que, solo quedan 5 puestos para finalizar con la lista de los animes, por lo que, si quieren que un anime que les guste aparezca, pues pídanlo. También para los que están en mi canal de youtube, ustedes recuerdan bien que el canal de Link teorías y más relleno fue hackeado, perdiendo la gran cantidad de casi 5 mil subscritores, y ustedes saben que llegar a los 5 mil subs en youtube, no están fácil, por lo que pueden ir por su canal y subscribirse para que formen parte de su comunidad y lo inspiren hacer teorías ricolinas Xd. Ya sin más nada que decir, vamos a empezar con el siguiente capítulo o vamos a ir en busca de más chicas para el Goku Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS ANIMES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 13: SOPRESAS INESPERADAS, CELOS AL EXTREMO Y UN MUNDO NUEVO.**

Ya habían pasado 1 semanas desde que el ejército revolucionario, con la ayuda de nuestro dios favorito. Ya todo era tranquilidad y las rosas marchitadas volvieron a florecer por la bondad que ahora en las calles habitaba, y las personas podían andar con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Los refugiados y abandonados fueron atendidos por médicos. Todo era bondad alegría en las calles, pero lo más sorprendente es que en el centro del parque, había una estatua de Goku, en el centro del parque, y un gran número de personas se encontraban contemplado la estatua.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Podemos ver como una chica de cabello rubio se dirigía con todo contra Goku, quien estaba leyendo un libro, Goku solo se mueve hacia un lado esquivando el golpe de la chica, la cual era Cornelia.

Luego Vemos como Kurome con su espada contra Goku, pero este con un solo dedo la esquiva.

Ahora vemos como Poney, intentaba darle una patada desde arriba a Goku, pero este solo le pone su ante brazo, esquivando el golpe sin dificultad alguna.

Luego vemos como Tsukushi, intentaba pegarle a Goku, pero era inútil, ya que Goku solo leía esquivando sin dificultad.

'' Suficiente por hoy chicas pueden descansar. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, las chicas se ponen en medio de Goku a jadear por el arduo entrenamiento que recibieron. '' Como estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy. Goku pregunto a las chicas, las cuales dejaron de tomar aliento para dar una respuesta.

'' Por lo menos no terminamos tan mal como los chicos. Cornelia lo decía ya que aún lados se podían ver como los chicos como, Najasho, Guy y Green junto con Wave, se hacían tirados en el suelo y botando humos de sus cabezas.

'' Creo que me pase un poco con ellos. Goku lo decía con una sonrisa inocente, lo que provoco que Cornelia por algo se sonrojara.

'' Este nuevo poder que siento, es mucho más útil que mi Teigu. Kurome lo decía.

'' Así es, pude extraer tu Teigu de ti para que no muriera por la maldición que posee. Goku lo decía, al decir eso varias presencias llegaron volando, ya que se trataban de los demás chicos.

'' Papa ya volvimos, Aiko lo decía mientras se iba abrazar a Goku, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

'' Hola Kurome-kun, como te fue en el entrenamiento. Akame lo decía mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

'' Akame-Chan, estuvo increíble. Kurome le respondía a su hermana.

'' Puede que sea algo duro el entrenamiento de Goku-sama, pero no te olvides de que te puedo ayudar de vez en cuando, Poney. Lubbock le decía eso a Poney amablemente. Lo que sorprendentemente, hizo sonrojar a la chica por la amabilidad de Lubbock.

'' También puedes contar con mi ayuda en cuando combate cuerpo a cuerpo se trata, tal vez te enseñe unos trucos con mi espada. Bulat le decía eso a Tsukushi.

'' Gracias Bulat-san, eres muy lindo. La chica dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa a Bulat, lo cual lo sonrojo un poco.

'' Creo que esas terapias si funcionaron después de todo, muy buen trabajo Bols. Esdeath lo decía.

'' Con ayuda de mi esposa lo logre convencer, por lo que no todo es gracias a mi Esdeath. Bols respondía.

'' Goku-San, creo que ha llegado la hora. Tatsumit lo decía.

'' Ya estamos listos, pero partir querido, Susanoo, trae las maletas, que eran como 8.

'' Creen que no exageraron un poco con toda la ropa. Leone preguntaba quien tenía otra maleta.

'' Susanoo, permíteme ayudarte. Bols lo decía.

'' Te iras con nosotros Bols, que sucederá que tu esposa e hija. Pregunto Chelsea.

'' Ellas después de lo que vivieron aquí, quisieran irse de este pueblo, por lo que no dudaron en aceptar la oferta de que viniéramos con ustedes. Bols respondió.

'' Me alegra escuchar eso Bols, es bueno saberlo. Goku lo decía ya que Bols era un gran compañero y amigo.

'' Por lo menos deberíamos ayudar a los chicos. Sheele lo decía con una sonrisa divertida, por los chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo, los cuales empezaron a recuperar la conciencia.

'' Ya he llegado al cielo, pero en donde está en los ángeles. Wave lo decía algo adolorido.

'' En donde están las nubes. Najasho también lo decía creyendo que todos habían muerto.

'' Son unos idiotas, pero es divertido. Mine lo decía divertidamente.

'' Te apoyo. Dijo Akame y todos rieron por ver en la forma en que estaban los chicos.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver como Todos estaban reunidos en una parte de un bosque. Al parecer Bols había ido por su esposa, para ya que como dijo Bols, luego de lo vivido en un imperio tan corrupto, no quisiera vivir eso de nuevo, aunque sabía que con Goku nada iba a pasar, pero solo lo hace por Bols.

'' Muy bien. He llegado el momento. En que todo aquellos que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para mejorar sus vidas, serán recompensados. Mi mundo cuenta 10 veces con una tecnología superior a este. Le diré a una amiga mía llamada Bulma, puede mejorar la tecnología de este mundo, para que las personas vivan sus vidas más cómodas. Al terminar de decir eso, una barrera que parecía una burbuja, cubrió a todos.

'' Que es esto. Pregunto Cornelia.

'' Esto es como una especie de barrera de Ki sierto. Pregunto Poney.

'' Acertaste, los viajes a través de portales dimensionales los pueden afectar, ya que estaremos dentro de algo que causa cambios en el espacio tiempo, conmigo eso no es necesario, pero para ustedes sí. Goku explicaba.

'' No puede esperar más. La curiosidad de conocer al mundo de Goku-sama, es demasiado grande. Tatsumit lo decía entusiasmado.

'' Ya somos dos. Aiko agregaba.

'' Digo lo mismo, quiero conocer como es el mundo de Goku-sama. Lo decía la esposa de Bols, la cual por nombre le pondremos Amaya y a la hija le vamos a poner Yuneit.

'' Aiko-chan, también estas ansiosas por conocer el mundo de tu papa.

'' Ya es hora. Al Goku decir eso una especie de portal apareció en frente de ellos.

'' Que, que es esto. Tatsumit lo decía sorprendido.

'' Es un portal que viaja entre dimensiones. Por eso es necesario la barrera de Ki, para que sus cuerpos no sufran catástrofes espacios temporales. Goku explicaba mientras aun los chicos veían asombrados.

'' Aquí vamos. Fueron las últimas palabras de Goku.

Mientras tanto en Nipon, tierra de belleza.

'' Quien te crees que eres para decir que te vas a casar con Goku de primero. Mio lo decía muy enojada a Yuzuruha.

'' Tu simple humana, necesitas que te cierre la boca, para que no te metas con nuestro hombre. Yuzuruha lo decía enojada a Mio mientras ambas se miraban fijamente y chispas eléctricas e podían ver que salían de sus miradas.

'' Creo que fue un error traerlas aquí en estas circunstancias. Yiani lo decía.

'' De ninguna manera no permitiré que se queden con nuestro hombre. Kongiku le decía eso a Chisato.

'' No me agás reír, eso está por verse. Chisato le decía con una mirada desafiante a Kongiku, y ambas se miraron con furia en sus ojos.

'' Esperen un momento, vamos a calmarnos un poco, no quiero que Goku nos vea discutiendo de esa manera.

'' Cuantas mujeres tiene ese dios. Jim Tohuo quien se encontraba preguntaba.

'' No se especificarlo. Basara respondía con una cara de palo.

'' Los dioses son extraños. Yuuki lo decía ya que no se esperó que Goku tuviera tantas novias Xd.

'' Ya ha llegado, Goku ha llegado. Yiani lo decía.

'' Por ahora estaremos en tregua, no quiero que Goku me vea discutiendo. Mio lo decía a Yuzuruha.

'' Entonces Tregua. Respondió ella.

Al terminar de decir eso todos se preparan para recibir a Goku.

'' Estoy muy emocionada. Chisato lo decía con una sonrisa.

'' Pero no más que yo, ya esperé demasiado. Dijo Ahri.

Las dos enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente se pudo ver que Goku había abierto la puerta, dejándose revelar.

'' Hola, como han estado. Goku decía con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

'' Que bueno que haya regresado de su viaje Goku-san. Dijo Yiani. Sorprendentemente Mio y Yuruzuha se habían arrojado contra Goku, abrazándolo.

'' Goku, te extrañe mucho. Ambas lo decían mientras abrazaban a Goku.

'' Jejeje, Yuruzuha, Mio, sé que he estado ausente un buen tiempo. Goku decía tiernamente a las chicas.

'' También estamos aquí Goku. Goku dirigió la mirada hacia Ahri, Chisato, Kongiku y Zest.

'' Las eche de menos. Goku lo decía. Luego de un momento podemos ver que todos están sentados en los muebles, pero todas las chicas estaban sentadas al lado de Goku.

'' Conque Yiani los fue a buscar, porque justamente regresaría hoy. No me lo esperaba, pero que bueno que lo hiciste Yiani. Dijo Goku.

'' Si, al parecer está haciendo su trabajo muy rápido Goku-san. Dijo Yiani.

'' Debo darle las gracias al dios de mi mundo por proteger a mi hijo y mis hijas. No me esperaba que un dios ayudara a mi hijo. Jin lo decía.

'' No me lo agradezca señor, me divertí mucho con ellos. Goku le respondía al padre de Basara.

'' Se ha perdido de mucho maestro, pude cumplir mi promesa de proteger a mis hermanas gracias al poder que usted me otorgo. Basara lo dijo.

'' Derrotaste al rey demonio que estaba tras mío. Goku preguntaba.

'' Así es, y también pude proteger a mi madre en su ausencia. Basara lo decía refiriéndose a Chisato.

'' Basara-san es muy fuerte, si solo hubiera visto. Maria lo decía.

'' Y como está tu madre Maria. Goku pregunto.

'' Esta bien gracias a usted y Basara. Respondió Maria.

'' Me alegra escucharlo. Luego Goku dirigió la mirada hacia Kurumi, quien era la hermana de Yuuki y estaba al lado de Basara.

'' Al parecer dejaste la villa de los héroes por decisión propia, es bueno que estén de nuestro lado. Goku decía a ella.

'' Así es, la deje para poder estar con Basara. Kurumi lo decía mientras abrazaba a Basara por un brazo haciéndolo sonrojar.

'' Y no conociste a nadie Goku-san. Preguntaba Chisato.

'' Claro que si ellos están conociendo el lugar. Goku lo decía haciendo confundir a todos.

'' A que te refieres. Pregunto Ahri. Luego la puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia la puerta.

'' Goku-kun, ya conocimos el lugar, esta tecnología es increíble, y me agrada mucho. Najenda lo decía.

'' También conocimos a habitantes, aunque nos miraron algo raro porque éramos humanos, espera quienes son ellos Goku. Bols iba a seguir diciendo, pero al dejar de prestar atención a la casa en donde estaban y ver en donde estaba Goku, se llevaron una sorpresa.

'' Goku, quienes son ellas, y porque diablos te están abrazando. Una enojada Esdeath lo decía.

'' Quien eres tú para decir eso, yo soy su prometida. Ahri lo decía.

'' Yo dije claramente que me iba a casar con el de primero. Mio lo dijo.

'' Quien te crees para decir eso mocosa. Dijo Leone enojadamente.

'' Espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto Son Goku, chicas no lo dejen escapar. Yiani lo decía mientras señalaba con su bastón a Goku, el cual estaba acorralado por las demás chicas.

'' Todas esas chicas lindas, son novias de Goku. Basara lo decía con una cara de palo.

'' Como los dioses pueden tener tantas mujeres. Jin lo decía.

'' También estas bellezas son novias de Goku. Wave lo decía con cara de palo.

'' Creo que voy a empezar a buscar novia. Najasho, Green, Guy y Tatsumit lo decían a caro.

'' Creo que esto no va a salir bien. Goku lo decía, mientras era sujeta por las chicas para que no se escapara de su juicio Xd.

'' Luego de un momento podemos ver a Goku quien estaba atado con cadenas a una silla en medio de todos.

'' Pues entonces eso fue lo que sucedió. Ahri preguntaba.

'' Así es, yo solo hacían lo que me pedían, y los ayude a luchar contra un imperio corrupto. Goku lo decía en su defensa.

'' Goku nos dio camino hacia una vida mejor, tanto como nos perdonó. Además, su corazón puro tanto como su inocencia, fue lo que me atrajo. Esdeath explico

'' Si no hubiera sido por Goku-san, yo hubiera terminado siendo devorada. Dijo Sheele.

'' Y si él no me hubiera salvado cuando iba hacer asesinada. Dijo Spears.

'' Todos fuimos salvados por Goku, y nos ayudó a fortalecernos, tanto como nuestro mundo que ahora es un lugar mucho mejor. Bulat explicaba.

'' Por eso es que me enamore de ti idiota. Ahri dijo tiernamente.

'' Entendemos la situación. Luego de que Yiani dijera eso las cadenas de energía que Goku le habían puesto, desaparecieron.

'' Entonces esta pequeña niña es tu hija Goku-san. Yuruzuha dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Aiko.

'' Soy hija adoptiva. Desde un principio supe que mi padre tenía más chicas, en otros mundos. Aunque no me lo supo decir bien por su inocencia, yo pude saber a qué se refería. Pero ya enserio, no me esperaba tener 18 madres. Aiko lo decía, haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría de las chicas.

'' Bueno es algo extraño, pero quería preguntarle algo. Quisiera pelear contra mí Goku-sama, digo, si no es mucha molestia. Jin le preguntaba a Goku.

'' Si me disculpan iré a comprar un ataúd. Tatsumit lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Te acompaño si quieres, por cierto, como se llaman. Basara pregunto. Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Oh que modales los de nosotros. Chicos preséntense. Esdeath lo decía. Luego de eso todos se presentaron, y todos se conocieron.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver que en el jardín de la casa de Ahri, todos estaban preparados para ver la pelea.

'' Tatsumit, compraste al ataúd para Jin-Sama. Yuuki le pregunto a Tatsumit con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No sé en donde hay una tienda, pero luego lo veremos. Tatsumit respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Usted sabe que Goku no perdona a nadie ni en peleas amistosas. Akame lo decía.

'' Corre un gran riesgo en enfrentar a Goku-san, está seguro de que quiere pelear. Chelsea preguntaba.

'' No me importa si muero en el intento, es el dios de la guerra contra el dios de la destrucción. Luego de que Jin dijera eso un aura verde lo cubrió.

'' Es muy débil. Dijo Bulat.

Luego Jin se dirigió atacar a Goku con gran velocidad. Goku recibía los golpes de lleno, no siendo afectado por ningún golpe de Jin. Luego de un momento Jin deja de atacar a Goku.

'' Demonios, no te e echo ningún rasguño, estas todo chetado. Jin lo decía.

'' Ahora es mi turno, te mostrare el poder de los jacks. Luego Goku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de JIn.

'' En donde se metió, Jin buscaba a Goku sin saber que estaba detrás del.

'' El dios de la guerra, es una basura. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, Jin se percató de que Goku estaba detrás del, pero demasiado tarde ya que Goku le puso la mano en el hombro a JIn, y hacerlo este se desmayó, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

'' Eres fuerte, pero ni en trillones de años pudieras alcanzarme. Cuando me hagas sacar el meñique, me avisas. Goku lo decía mientras miraba a Jin quien estaba en el suelo todo tirado.

'' Fue algo inútil lo que hiciste papa, no tenías oportunidad. Basara lo decía, mientras iba atender a su padre.

'' Goku, hay un nuevo torneo en el estadio, esta vez habran guerreros de elite, que son amigos míos. Yiani lo decía.

'' De verdad habran sujetos fuertes. Goku pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

'' Tú y tu obsesión por las peleas Goku. Mio decía algo decepcionado porque a veces su prometido parecía inmaduro.

'' Goku-san, creí que habías corregido ese mal habito. Chisato lo decía.

Ya luego de un momento todos se habían alojado en la casa de Ahri, ya que era más grande incluso que de un castillo. El padre de Basara había regresado a su dimensión, ya que el tenia cosas que hacer, aunque Goku le prepuso quedarse. Ahora vemos como Goku solamente con su traje Xeno, solo sin su chaqueta roja, estaba en el palacio de Zeno-Sama.

'' Entonces, necesitas las súper esferas del dragón, pero con qué objetivo Goku-san. El sacerdote le pregunto a Goku.

'' La necesito para traer de vuelta a la vida a las personas que fallecieron en una de las dimensiones del universo 18. Muchas personas murieron a causa de un imperio que estaba sobre ellos, pero yo me encargue de destruir ese imperio y salvar a las personas Daishikan-Sama. Goku explicaba.

'' En ese caso estamos de acuerdo que Goku tome las súper esferas del dragón. Los dos Zeno-Sama decían a coro.

'' Padre, ya ha elegido al nuevo Kaioshin para Goku-san. Yiani preguntaba.

'' Si, justamente estaba pensando en eso. Goku-san, tu Kaioshin es un habitante de tu planeta del universo 7. También ya tenemos los 3 dioses que faltaban para los otros universos. Informaba Daishinkan a Goku.

'' Antes que nada quien es mi Kaioshin. Goku preguntaba.

'' Es el Namekuseiyin Piccolo. Daishinkan informaba, sorprendiendo a Goku.

'' Piccolo. Goku pensaba sorprendido.

'' Como tiene la capacidad de crear vida, El gran Zalama, decidió que usáramos a sus descendientes los Namekuseiyines, ya que ellos tienen la capacidad de crear vida, y como Wiss le hablo de Piccolo, Zalama se interesó en él, y lo decidió poner como un Kaioshin. Daishinkan explicaba.

'' Ya veo, pues entonces Piccolo es mucho más fuerte que en antes, de seguro tiene el poder de un dios. Goku pensaba. '' Y cuáles son los otros dioses de la destrucción. Pregunto Goku.

'' Hit del universo 6, acepto la propuesta de convertirse en uno, por palabras de Champa. También Vegeta-san, acepto la propuesta de convertirse en un dios de la destrucción. Pero aún se está preparando. El ultimo, no me acuerdo bien su nombre, pero es un aprendiz del guerrero santo Tan Anegi. Daishinkan explicaba.

'' Ya veo. Con que Vegeta decidió convertirse en un dios de la destrucción, y yo que creí que su vida se la dedicaría a su familia. Goku pensaba.

'' Muy bien si eso es todo, sería tan amable de cederme las esferas del dragón. Goku le preguntaba a Daishinlkan.

'' No hay problema, Daishinkan respondió.

Luego de un momento, todos estaban reunidos en el espacio, para presenciar la llegada del dragón Zarama. Obviamente los chicos estaban dentro de un cubo espacial, mientras que Goku y Yiani estaban afuera.

'' Con que esa son las esferas del dragón de que tanto nos habló, sí que son enormes. Najenda lo decía.

'' Tienen el tamaño de un planeta, me imagino de qué tamaño será la cosa que saldrá de ahí. Cornelia lo decía.

'' Muy bien, es hora de hacer esto, aunque no me acuerdo bien del lenguaje de los dioses, pero lo intentare. Goku decía.

'' Déjeme a mi Goku-San. Yiani le dijo a Goku.

'' Si quieres lo puedes hacer. Goku le permitió a Yianie.

Luego de ahí echa empezó hablar en un lenguaje extraño.

'' Que lenguaje es ese, no puedo entender nada. Ahri decía.

'' Creo que es una especie de lenguaje de dioses. Chisato lo decía.

'' Como puedes saberlo. Pregunto Mio.

'' Yo era una diosa, y por eso ese lenguaje me suena familiar. Aunque claro, no una diosa con la clase de poder que tiene Goku. Chisato lo decía.

Luego de que Yiani terminara de decir las palabras para que Zarama saliera, las estrellas de las esferas comenzaron a brillar.

'' Miren eso, están brillando. Poney lo decía.

'' Todos miraron asombrados como las súper esferas del dragón fueron alejándose. El universo entero comenzó a temblar, y las súper esferas brillaron con más intensidad, segando a todos.

'' Esto es malo. Tatsumit decía mientras cubría la vista.

'' No se alarmen, todo saldrá bien. Goku decía.

Cuando el brillo se dispersó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, pues Zalama había aparecido en frente de ellos.

'' Que es esa cosa. Yuruzuha lo decía con miedo en sus ojos.

'' Si no me equivoco, es más grande que el sol. Susanoo lo decía sorprendido a pesar de ser una Teigu.

'' Muy bien, es hora de pedir el deseo. Tatsumit, Podrás ver a tus amigos de nuevo, y tú a tu padre Spears, al igual que tu Mio. Goku lo decía, pero los chicos aún estaban sorprendidos.

'' Porque tengo tanto miedo. Sheele pensaba asustadas.

'' No entiende que tiene un dragón de aterrador, a mí me parece lindo. Aiko lo decía como si había visto a Zarama, sin duda era más valiente que todos.

'' Papa tengo miedo. La hija de Bols le decía eso a su padre, la cual su madre la tenía cargada.

'' Hasta yo tengo miedo querida. Bols le decía a su hija.

'' Pida el deseo Goku-san. Yiani le dijo a Goku a lo que este asiente. Luego de eso Goku con el lenguaje de los dioses pidió que revivieran a los padres de Mio, los amigos de Tatsumit, el padre de Spears, y todas las personas que murieron a causa del imperio. Luego de cumplir el deseo Zarama se marchó y las esferas desaparecieron.

'' Muy bien, ya está listo. Goku les dijo a los chicos.

'' Hay que regresar al universo. Dijo Goku.

'' Ha desaparecido, significa que ya cumplió los deseos no. Basara preguntaba.

'' Así es. Lo único es que le dije a Zarama que, a los padres de mío, amigos de Tatsumit, los padres de Spears aparecieran en el restaurante del padre de Ahri, ya que él les va explicar cómo regresaron a la vida, tenemos que regresar. Goku explicaba.

'' Y las personas que murieron en nuestro mundo. Preguntaba Mine.

'' Están en ese lugar, osea en la ciudad de la capital. Goku decía.

Luego de un momento, los chicos regresaron al universo 18. Todos estaban parados frente la puerta del restaurante.

'' Es un viejo cochino.

PAM.

'' Se pudieron escuchar dos voces de una chica y otra de una mujer.

'' Esa voz, no puede ser cierto ella es. Mio no termino de hablar ya que rápidamente abrió la puerta y al abrirla, se sorprendió con lo que vio.

'' Eso te enseñara hacer menos pervertido, te agradezcamos que nos explique la situación de porque estamos vivos, pero no tienes derecho a tocarnos. Las dos chicas lo decían.

'' Sayo. Leyasu. Tatsumit lo dijo empezando a Sollozar.

'' Tatsumit. Los dos chicos dijeron a caro.

'' Papa. Mama. Mio lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Papa. Spears lo decía con lágrimas de felicidad.

'' Tatsumit. Sayo y Leyasu fueron a abrazar a su amigo.

'' Mio. Los padres adoptivos de Mio la fueron abrazar.

'' Spears. El padre de Spears decía y luego Spear se lanzó contra su padre.

'' Es bueno disfrutar de este momento. Leone lo dijo.

'' Al parecer nunca creyeron que los verían de nuevo. Dijo Tsukushi.

Luego de eso a los que fueron revivido les explicaron que Goku los había regresado a la vida, diciendo que Goku era el dios del universo, explicándole a los padres de Spears tanto como al padre de Spears, que Goku era el prometido de Spears y de Mio, a lo que estos simplemente le desearon lo mejor a ambos, aunque se encontraron algo raro que un hombre esté con 18 mujeres. Todos almorzaron en el restaurante, en donde Roshi y varias chicas de Goku y dieron un gran banquete, ya que el restaurante no habría ese día. Roshi se emocionó tanto, que empezó a tocar a chicas como Chisato, Cornelia, Esdeath, Leone, Akame Najenda, Spears y Mio junto con Kongiku y Yuzuruha, pero todas le terminaron dejándole moretones por los fuertes golpes.

Ya era de noche y vemos que Goku estaba solo en pantalón de dormir, tirado en la cama.

'' Estoy a tan solo 2 días de volver a mi trabajo, pero antes voy hablar con PIccolo. Goku pensaba. De repente la puerta principal del cuarto se empezó abrir. Al terminar de abrirse. Ahri, Kongiku y Yuruzuha junto con Yiani, estaban en tan solo ropa interior muy ajustada.

'' Como esta mi dios favorito. Ahri lo decía seductoramente. Confundiendo a Goku.

'' De la otra puerta en donde estaba el baño, la cual se había abierto. Al terminar de abrirse se pudo ver que Chisato, Zest y Mio estaban en tan solo ropa interior muy ajustada.

'' Hola amor, hace tiempo que no hacemos esto. Chisato lo decía con una sed de sexo insaciable.

'' Oni-chan, esta noche te dejare seco. Mio le decía seductoramente.

'' Por algo siento que necesito que estés dentro de mi Goku. Zest lo decía seductoramente.

Luego de eso la puerta en donde estaba el armario se había abierto dejando revelar a las Spears, Mine, Akame, Sheele, Chelsea, Najenda, Esdeath, Cornelia y Leone lo decían con la misma expresión de las chicas, y por cierto también estaban en ropa interior muy ajustada.

'' Tomare tu inocencia como lo debí hacer antes Goku. Najendo lo decia seductoramente.

'' A pesar de tener una semana, no me esperaba que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos, pero te dejare seco. Cornelia lo decía seductoramente.

'' Vamos hacer uno solos Goku. Dijo AKame.

'' Se amable por favor Goku-san. Mine lo decía con algo de timidez.

'' Mierda, creo que esta vez si la técnica de multi clones de Yamcha, me será útil por primera vez. Goku pensaba con algo de nervios.

Un momento después, podemos ver que Tatsumit, Leyaso, Saño y Spears estaban en la sala junto con Susanoo, jugando videojuegos.

'' Es la una de la mañana, creo que es hora de dormir chicos. Tatsumit les decía a los chicos ya que era tarde. De repente la casa entera empezó a temblar y el varias estocadas y gemidos se podían escuchar.

'' Acaso es un terremoto. Leyaso preguntaba.

'' No lose, pero creo que Goku-sama, va a pasar muy bien esta noche. Susanoo lo decía.

'' Eso solo puede significar una cosa. No me digas que Goku y las demás están. Tatsumit lo decía alarmado y con una cara pálida.

'' Así es ya sabes el resto. Susanoo lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'' De que estan hablando. Pregunto Leyaso.

'' Después te explico. Dijo Tatsumit nerviosamente.

A la mañana siguiente. En un templo muy similar al del supremo Kaiosama, Piccolo se hacía observando la tierra.

'' Nunca creí que terminaría siendo un Kaioshin, pero no es molesto. Piccolo lo decía.

'' Hola Piccolo. Goku quien había aparecido detrás de Piccolo se dirigía hacia él.

'' Con que por fin decidiste aparecer, veo que tienes unas cuantas ocupaciones. Piccolo decía con algo de arrogancia.

'' Así es, ahora estoy vigilando dimensiones, al parecer el trabajo de dios destructor es algo divertido. Goku lo decía.

'' Al igual que el de Kaioshin, es muy relajante, justamente hace 3 días cree unas nuevas esferas del dragón, por cierto, por si algo llegara a suceder. Piccolo decía sorprendiendo un poco a Goku.

'' De verdad, y cuáles son sus capacidades. Pregunto Goku.

'' Pueden cumplir deseos ilimitados, y son un poco más grandes que la de la tierra, al ser yo su creador y portador, sus limitaciones serian, matar a un ser que tenga el nivel de poder de un súper saiyayin dios normal, incluso el Blue, ya que al ser entrenado por Wiss pudo desbloquear capacidades que yo no creí que tener. Piccolo explicaba.

'' Me tienes sorprendido, aunque tengas tu verdadero poder oculto, serias capaz de derrotar a Golden Freezer. Me tienes sorprendido Piccolo. Goku decía.

'' Jaja, no has visto nada aún. Como sea, Gohan sigue entrenando, ahora se ha convertido en todo un guerrero, al igual que Vegeta, quien aún sigue preparándose para ser un dios de la destrucción. Piccolo explicaba.

'' Y que tan fuerte es Vegeta ahora. Goku pregunto.

'' Puede usar el ultra instinto. Aunque claro, no como tú. Piccolo decía.

'' Conque por fin pudo obtener el ultra instinto, es increíble. Goku lo decía entusiasmado.

'' Y dónde vives ahora, según he podido ver, convive con unos chicos, me pregunto qué haría Milk, si te viera enredado con tantas mujeres. No me preguntes como lo se, obviamente soy el dios de la tierra y lo puedo ver todo, ya que también tome el cargo de Kamisama aquí. Piccolo explicaba.

'' Jejeje, ya lo sabía. Bueno, si ya sabes quienes son, puedes entrenarlos. Es que necesitan entrenar para poder controlar bien su poder, para que puedan participar en el coliseo con los guerreros de Elite. Goku le pedía a Piccolo.

'' Sabes que mis entrenamientos no son como los tuyos. No me hago responsable, si se quiebran los huesos. Piccolo lo decía.

'' Para nada, no te preocupes Piccolo. Al Goku decir eso un portal apareció detrás de Goku.

'' Bueno supongo que el deber me llama, tengo que seguir en lo que estaba. Goku lo decía.

'' Nos vemos Goku- Piccolo se despedía de Goku.

'' Adiós Piccolo. Goku luego entro al portal dejando solo a Piccolo.

'' Pero lo que no sabes es que Milk se casó otra vez. Piccolo pensaba con algo de seriedad.

'' Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, según Yiani aún me falta, 20 dimensiones por ver, a este paso este fanfic durara hasta el 2020 Xd.

En otro lugar, podemos ver como una chica de cabello negro y tenía… bueno es Kurono, la directora de la academia Agun, ella estaba en uno de los edificios de la academia, viendo las estrellas.

'' Ya mañana será un largo día, tengo que hacer inventarios. Kurono lo decía. Ella se disponía a retirarse, pero algo en el cielo llamo su atención. Ella pudo ver como algo que parecía una estrella fugaz, cruzaba por los cielos.

'' Una estrella fugaz, esto no se ve a diario, mejor me quedo observándola y luego me voy. Kurono luego pudo observar que la estrella se acercaba más y más.

'' Es mi imaginación o eso se está acercando cada vez más. Kurono luego se alarmo cuando pudo ver que lo que parecía una estrella fugaz se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

'' O no, sea lo que sea eso va a estrellarse en este lugar, esto no está nada bien. Al terminar de decir eso, lo que parecía la estrella había caído en el césped de la segundaria, pero no provoco una explosión, ya que una esfera de Luz era lo que estaba flotando sobre el lugar.

'' Que es esa cosa. Kurono lo decía viendo sorprendida lo que estaba en frente de ella. Luego el resplandor se dispersó. Dejando revelar a Goku quien estaba flotando.

'' Prepárense, porque el dios de la destrucción ha llegado para destruir todo. Goku hacia su presentación como todo un rompe ortos. Pero salió de su presentación al ver como en un edificio una chica lo estaba viendo. Goku flotando se dirigió al segundo nivel, flotando por los aires.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku. Me puedes decir que lugar es este. Goku preguntaba a la chica.

'' Es es es, algo lindo. La chica dijo con una cara boba y a la vez se desmayó por ver que alguien podía volar.

'' Te sientes bien. Goku preguntaba con dudas.

Ya a la mañana siguiente.

'' Si no quieren compartir habitación, pues entonces hagan un simulacro de batalla para decidir las reglas de la habitación.

'' Si, eso parece justo. Que dices Stella-san. Kurogami ikki Pregunto a Stella ya que ambos les toco compartir habitación, pero ninguno quería, algo que Kurogami va a lamentar xd.

'' Discúlpame por ser tan descortés, pero no hay manera de que puedas vencerme a mí, a un rango A. Stella lo decía con arrogancia.

'' Deténganse por favor. Se escuchó la voz de Goku.

'' Goku-san, que haces aquí. Pregunto Kurono.

'' Pues sentí un aumento de poder en la oficina además no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

'' Quien es el, es algún estudiante. Stella lo decía algo molesta alarmando a la directora.

'' Como puedes hablar así Stella, discúlpate con él, antes de que se enoje. Kurone lo decía alarmada.

'' Yo soy una princesa, una doncella, porque tengo que hacer eso con alguien como él. Aunque es algo apuesto y musculoso. Lo último Stella lo pensó sonrojada.

'' Tu puedes ser lo que sea, pero no tienes autoridad ante una deidad como Goku-san. Él es un dios. Kurono lo decía sorprendiendo a los chicos.

'' Como que un dios, no entiendo. Ikki decía.

'' Un dios. Stella dijo sorprendida.

'' Así es. Soy el dios de la destrucción de los universos. No puedo perdonar que se hayan dirigido de esa manera ante mí, sin antes arrodillarse. Goku dijo con algo de seriedad, dando un toco con su pie en el suelo, haciendo sucumbir toda la academia.

'' O no, ya se enojó. Kurno lo decía.

'' Que es esto que siento, porque ese tipo. Stella trataba de decir mientras veía alarmada, como Goku emanaba un aura blanca asesina.

'' Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Goku decía con seriedad, haciendo que a Ikki casi se mojara los pantalones.

'' Cuanto poder. Cuando presión. Ikki pensaba alarmado y temblando.

'' Es nuestro fin, por eso no puedes dirigirte a el de esa manera, ahora destruirá todo el planeta. Kurono lo decía alarmada.

'' Todo el planeta. Era lo único que podía decir Stella mientras caía al suelo por la enorme intención asesina de Goku.

'' Jajajaja, no me canso de hacer esto. Goku empezó a reir haciendo que el aura se dispersara de cuerpo.

'' Que pasa, porque te ríes. Pregunto Stella.

'' Debieron de ver sus caras en realidad pensaron que iba a destruir este mundo. Goku lo decía mientras se sujetaba el estómago por la risa.

'' Que clase de dios es. Kurono se preguntó con una gota de sudor.

'' Parece un payazo. Ikki pensaba.

'' Que guapo y musculoso, no me imagine que los dioses eran tan apuestos. Stella pensaba sonrojada. Los tres quedaron viendo como Goku reía, Kurome tanto como Ikki, lo veían con una gota de sudor, y Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos jaladores de ganso, con esto termina el capítulo de hoy. Antes que nada, quiero decir que no habrá muchos lemons, por las normas de youtube que cada vez son más estrictas, aunque eso no me afecta en fanfiction, por lo que hay si lo podrán ver. Ya entramos a Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, que creen que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, quien sera la primera víctima del konku Xd. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, ya con eso me despido. Muy buena suerte a todos se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	15. UN DIOS COMO SUPERVISOR

**Qué onda mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Como dije anteriormente, voy a estar actualizando este fic más seguido, dejando a un lado los otros 3 fic que tengo que atender, para adelantar este mucho mejor, voy a seguir subiendo este fic, hasta terminar con Rakudai Kishi No Calvary, luego adelanto uno capítulos de Goku en high school dxd, los otros fanfic como los de Goku el dios dragón y la hermandad de la destrucción, que se publican en mi canal de youtube, son simplemente fanfic que hago para pasar el tiempo, por lo que no le tengo mucha importancia a esos fanfic, además no les pongo nada de esfuerzo, solo es pura imaginación, pero los fic que realmente tomo en serio, es este mismo y la de Goku en high school dxd. Verán, cuando leo comentarios ya sea en fanfiction o en youtube, muchos de ustedes quieren que meta a los animes que ya yo mencione, por lo que antes de ver el capítulo, escuchen o lean bien lo que voy a decir. Ya luego en el otro capítulo, les voy a decir, cuales son los otros animes restantes que me faltan, para finalizar con la lista de animes, por lo que ya no me sugieran animes, ya sean echi o de Hentai, ya las filas para mi imaginación está llena, y a este paso Goku terminara con más de 100 mujeres Xd, ya enserio miren, ya Goku ha ido a 3 mundos y tiene 18 chicas, y si cuento high school dxd, que será uno de los últimos animes que está en lista para que vaya, con tan solo decirle que las novelas ligeras estarán publicadas pues en ese solo Goku tendrá más de 10 chicas, ya que spoliandoles que Issie se quedara con Asia nada más, pues deseen una idea, en total Goku en dxd tendrá como 14 chicas o más, y ni hablar de Maji de Watashi y Monster Musume, aunque en Overlord, Goku solamente tendrá a Albedo, y en Medaka Box pues simplemente le quiero poner a Medaka, en Fairy Tails a Erza Luzy y Mirajane y si hablamos de este anime, me refiero a Rakudai Kishi, pues estoy pensando en ponerle a Ayase, Stella y Kurono, este última es la directora de la escuela. Si hablamos de Re Zero, pues simplemente otaria por Rem, en Masou Gakuen HxH, pues simplemente a la peli blanca cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero es la protagonista principal creo, y en Hundred pues simplemente a la arrogante Rubia esa que también cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero es como la protagonista principal creo. Bueno, deseen una idea de cuantas mujeres el pobre Goku tendrá que violar, pero por suerte para los dioses nada es imposible Xd. Bueno, sin más tonterías que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUCIAS DE DERECHOS: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 14: UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR COMO SUPERVISOR DE UNA ''ACADEMIA''.**

Luego de conocer a nuestro querido dios el cual los hizo sucumbir por diversión, Goku le hizo una propuesta a la directora Kurono. Ahora vemos que todos estaban en lo que parecía en un estadio de combate. Varios alumnos estaban en las gradas, Ikki y Stela estaban en frente de Goku.

'' Muy bien, esta es la propuesta. Si logran hacerme un rasguño en la cara, uno de ustedes ocupara mi habitación. Pero, si no lo logran, lamentablemente van a tener que compartir habitación. Suena fácil, pero usando solo telepatía o telekinesis los dejaría noqueados, incluso muertos. Goku lo último lo dijo con una mirada que, por alguna razón, hicieron que Ikki y Stela dieran varios pasos hacia atrás y sintieran miedo.

'' Me pregunto cómo será ver aun dios peleando. Aún recuerdo claramente lo que me dijo la noche de ayer. Kurono pensaba llevándonos al…

FLASHBACK.

Al parecer luego de la inesperada visita de Goku, Kurono se sentía impresionada por ver a un dios en persona, ya que como dicen, los muertos solo ven a los dioses.

'' Ahora entiendes porque estoy aquí. Goku le decía a Kurono, la cual estaba asustada.

'' Ya veo porque puedes volar, y caieste del sielo de esa manera. Tu eres un dios, Kurono lo decía sorprendida y estupefacta.

'' No soy un dios cualquiera, soy un dios destructor universal, y puedo hacer cosas como estas. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, lanzo una diminuta esfera de Ki, arrojándola contra un bosque. Al impactar la esfera de Ki, kilómetros de bosques desaparecieron totalmente, dejando aún más sorprendida a Kurono.

'' Solo espero que este mundo no sea tan aburrido. Goku lo decía seriamente, mientras aun Kurono seguía choqueada y estupefacta, ya que no puede creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

FLASHBACK FIN.

'' Luego de lo que paso ayer, tenía pensado irse a vivir a otra parte de la ciudad, en lo que termina su trabajo. Lo bueno es que fue fácil convencerlo de que fuera maestro de educación físicas, tal vez con su ayuda podemos ganar el Festival del arte de la espada de las Siete Estrellas. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda pelear con un dios que destruye universos. Kurono lo pensaba, aún seguía observando.

'' Puede que este sea un simulacro, pero se los vuelvo a repetir. No controlo mi propia fuerza, por lo que no me hago responsable si los mato. Destruir es mi trabajo favorito, y destruyo planetas diariamente, sin misericordia, a lo que me refiero es que no tengo piedad alguna. Aun así, quieren pelear contra mí. Goku lo decía seriamente y con una mirada que hizo temblar a los chicos.

'' Debo admitir que estoy sintiendo lo que es verdadero miedo, jamás creí tener que enfrentar a un dios, ni en mis peores sueños. Pero si es un rasguño lo que necesito para ganar, pues no voy a retroceder. Ikki lo decía.

'' Debo decir que me molesta un poco tu actitud, no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen en la forma en que tú lo haces, yo soy una princesa. Stela lo decía algo molesta.

'' Muy bien, como todos saben un simulacro de batalla, es en donde ninguno de ustedes recibe daños físicos. Pero como Goku-san es un dios, aunque trate de contenerse el daño que reciban será letal, ustedes decidieron esta propuesta de Goku-sama. Luego de que Kurono dijera eso, las luces se pusieron verde, ya que Kurono lo hizo que el estadio cambiara de ambiente con una Tablet que tenía.

'' Podemos comenzar, ataquen cuando quieran. Goku les daba paso libre a los chicos para que atacaran, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y serrando los ojos.

'' Ve a mí, Intetsu. Ikki invoco su Katana.

'' Sirveme, Laevateinn. Stela grito haciendo aparecer un gran remolino de fuego, metiendo la mano Stela en este remolino y sacando una espada que estaba cubierta en fuego.

'' Pueden empezar. El marcador indico.

'' No aras nada, te vas a quedar hay parado, tiene la guardia baja. Stela lo decía atacando a Goku, ya que este estaba con su misma postura.

'' Mmm, tienes razón, esa confianza le va a costar caro. Stela y Ikki atacaron a Goku.

'' Toma esto. Stela grito mientras lanzaba una fuerte estocada a Goku con su espada al igual que Ikki. Todos los presentes y la misma directora, jadearon de la impresión al ver que Goku tenía la espada de ambos sostenida con un dedo.

'' Demasiado débiles, porque no lo intenta otra vez. Goku lo decía arrogantemente. Los chicos retrocedieron para atrás.

'' No recibió ni un rasguño, creo que será algo difícil. Ikki lo decía.

'' Ese es el problema, con su poder actual, no van a lograr hacerme nada. De hecho, si sus espadas tocaran mi cuerpo, simplemente se agrietarían y se destruirían. La mejor alma para el combate son los puños. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, desapareció del lugar, sorprendiendo a todos.

'' Ha desaparecido. Stella lo dijo sorprendida.

'' No lo creo, tiene que estar en alguna parte. Ikki lo decía mirando hacia ambos lados.

'' Como detrás de ti. Los chicos al escuchar esa voz, voltearon sus miradas rápidamente hacia atrás, viendo a Goku, pero era tarde.

'' Es hora de dormir. Al decir eso Goku los toco con un dedo a los dos en la frente, cayendo estos inconscientes.

'' Jamás creí que mi universo tendría a tantas personas débiles, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si Zeno-Sama creara un torno de poder otra vez. Goku se decía así mismo, para luego dirigir la mirada a la directora, la cual estaba sin habla al igual que todos los estudiantes.

'' Kurono-san, están dormidos. Puedes darle mi habitación a Stela, para que pueda descansar, luego hablare contigo. Goku le dijo eso a Kurono, la cual solo estaba estupefacta por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que era el atardecer, por lo que ya estaba oscureciendo. Ahora vemos como Stela estaba aún dormida en una cama. Hasta que empezó abrir sus ojos, viendo que estaba en una habitación diferente.

'' Que sucedió, en donde me encuentro. Luego Stela de decir eso, se sienta de golpe en la cama.

'' Ahora que recuerdo. No, no puede ser cierto ahora recuerdo, que perdí ante Goku-sama. Ahora voy a tener que compartir la habitación con Kurogame Ikki. Stela pensaba, pero pudo sentir algo diferente en la habitación.

'' Un momento, esta no es un camarote, es una cama normal, para que dos personas duerman juntos, y esta habitación es algo diferente a la de Kurogame, que está sucediendo. Stela pensaba, para luego escuchar con agua estaba proviniendo del baño.

'' Quien estará en la ducha, Stela preguntaba, parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la zona del baño. Al entrar al baño, Stela se sorprendió con lo que pudieron presenciar sus ojos, y se ancharon de gran manera. Tras las cortinas de la ducha pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre de cabellos de puntas, que se estaba estregando la cabeza.

'' Go, Goku-san. Stela pensaba sorprendida, y la como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al ratón y Stela se dirigió a la bañera. Al estar frente de esta, hizo a un lado las cortinas solo para llevarse con una grata sorpresa.

'' Eh, Hola Stela-san, ya despertaste. Era Goku quien lo decía inocentemente. Este provoco que Stela se pusiera más roja que un tomate, y empezara a botar humo de su cabeza.

'' Con que, este es el cuerpo de un hombre. Pero no de cualquier hombre, este cuerpo fue esculpido por los dioses. Stela pensaba más roja que un tomate, y sus pupilas dirigieran hacia abajo, presenciando el nepe de los dioses Xd.

'' No me digas que ese es su. Que monstruo es eso, creo que me voy a. Stela no pudo aguantar más, y con una hemorragia nasal masiva, cayo desmayada en el suelo, pero antes de que se golpeara con el suelo Goku en un rápido movimiento la cargo al estilo princesa.

'' Que te sucede Stela-san. Goku pregunto con algo de dudas. Ya luego de un momento, era de noche y podemos ver que Goku estaba hablando con Stela en la habitación.

'' Entonces perdí. Significa que voy a tener que compartir habitación con Kurogame. Stela lo decía con algo de decepción por su debilidad.

'' Descuida. Desde ahora este será tu habitación, era lógico que ustedes no podían vencerme. Goku lo decía con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que sonrojo a Stela, y a la vez la enojo.

'' Ahora eres amable, cuando nos amenazaste de muerte a mí y a Ikki, que acaso eres un dios que sufre de bipolaridad o todos los dioses son así. Stela preguntaba sonrojada y a la vez enojada.

'' Jejeje, en realidad yo no soy así, solo lo hago por diversión. Además, dije que podía matarlos, para que no se contuvieran y atacaran con todo. Pero como te seguía diciendo, era lógico que ustedes no podían contra mí, por lo que puedes quedarte con esta habitación. Goku lo dijo tiernamente, haciendo que esta vez Stela se pusiera tímida y a la vez sonrojada.

'' Pero que pasara contigo, ya no hay más habitaciones disponibles, además eres profesor de educación físicas. Un momento, si eres un dios que haces como profesor en un lugar como este. Stela preguntaba curiosamente.

'' Pues mi trabajo como dios destructor, es mantener el equilibrio en los universos. Los humanos son la mayor causa de desequilibrio en los universos, ya que todo lo que tiene vida trae desequilibrio. Pero como la directora me pidió ayuda por algo, no me acuerdo bien que era, pero me tomo un tiempo y ayudo a las personas que me lo piden. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Ya veo, conque eres un dios bondadoso, que ayuda a las personas. Nada mal, pero que sucederá contigo, no tienes habitación. Stela preguntaba.

'' Kurono me dijo que podía compartir habitación con Kurogami, aunque creo que también le causaría molestias y no quiero molestar a nadie. Ya me las arreglare, nos vemos Stela-san, descansa. Goku se proponía a salir de la habitación.

'' Espere Goku-sama. Stela llamo a Goku haciendo que este se detenga justamente frente la puerta.

'' Que sucede, y por favor llámame Goku, sin el prefijo de sama. Goku dijo.

'' Esta bien, Goku-san. Solo quería preguntarle, si no le gustaría compartir habitación conmigo. Stela preguntaba algo sonrojada.

'' Pero no que cambiaste de habitación con Kuorgame, porque querías estar sola. Goku pregunto con dudas.

'' Resulta que Kurogame deshonro mi piel y me vio de una manera muy pervertida. Tú no eres pervertido, cierto. Stela preguntaba acosadoramente.

'' Y que es pervertido, es comida. Goku preguntaba inocentemente, lo que sorprendió a Stella.

'' Enserio, eres tan inocente para ser un dios. Stela preguntaba algo sorprendida.

'' Me lo han dicho varias veces, aunque no se a que se refieren con eso. Goku decía.

'' Bueno, es mejor que no sepas. Pero como te seguía diciendo, quieres compartir habitación conmigo. No solo lo hago porque quiero, sino porque también, no te pude derrotar, y como una princesa cumplo mis palabras. Stela lo dijo esta vez con una sonrisa.

'' Pues si no te molestare, no hay problema. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que provoco que Stela diera una tierna sonrisa por lo adorable que puede hacer Goku, aunque esa sonrisa significa, par harem Xd.

Luego de unos momentos, podemos ver que que Goku y Stella estaban dormidos en la misma cama, pero había pequeños detalles que había que notar, ya que podemos ver que Stela tiene la mirada volteada hacia al lado izquierdo, y Goku al lado derecho. Goku dormía plácidamente, pero Stela aún estaba despierta, ya que era su primera vez, durmiendo con alguien en la misma habitación, y como si fuera poco menos con un hombre, o mejor decir, al lado de un dios.

'' Estoy durmiendo al lado de un dios. No lo sé, pero me siento algo extraña. Stela pensaba con algo de nervios, solo para sentarse en la cama, y ver como Goku dormía plácidamente, aunque por suerte para ella, no estaba dando ronquidos.

'' Conque este es el cuerpo de un hombre. Stela pensaba algo sonrojada al ver a Goku con solo una franela sin mangas. Stela no aguanto las ganas, pero quería saber que se sentía tocar el cuerpo de un hombre, a lo que está sin darse cuenta alguna, levanta la franela de Goku, dejando revelar sus muy formidables abdominales. Stela luego toca uno de los abdominales de Goku, al tocarle Stela siente una extraña sensación, que hizo que por algún motivo jadeara plácidamente.

'' No hay ni una pizca de grasa, este cuerpo fue moldeado por los mejores dioses del universo. Stela pensaba sonrojada, para luego sacudir su cabeza y salir de sus pensamientos. '' Me estoy comportando de una manera muy pervertido, no debería, no. Yo soy una princesa, una doncella. No tengo que estar haciendo estas clases de perversiones. Stela se decía así misma.

'' Stela, me haces cosquillas. Goku dijo con algo de risa.

'' AAAah. Stela brinco de la emoción al ver que Goku sabía que estaba despierta, esto provoco que Stela callera de la cama, por suerte cayo sentada y no se hizo nada.

'' Stela estas bien. Goku preguntaba mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama y ayudaba a parar a Stela.

'' Si, gracias por preocuparte, pero porque demonios me sorprendes de esa manera, creí que seguías dormido. Stela lo decía algo enojada.

'' Jeje, lo que pasa es que, aunque este dormido, mis sentidos reaccionan por sí solo, además de que puedo saber lo que pasa, aun estándolo. Pero qué extraño, porque me hacías eso. Goku preguntaba inocentemente, lo que provoco que Stela se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

'' Por nada nada, solo sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era el cuerpo de los dioses. Stela lo decía mientras jugabas con sus dedos.

'' Que extraño. Goku pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A la mañana siguiente, vemos que Ikki y Stela estaban hablando, ambos estaban con ropa de entrenamiento.

'' Entonces tuviste que compartir habitación con Goku-sama. Ikki preguntaba.

'' Desde luego, por lo menos es muy inocente y muy divertido, no como ciertos pervertidos que conozco. Stela lo último lo dijo arrogantemente.

'' Ya te dije que lo de la última vez fue un accidente, no me esperaba tu presencia en mi habitación. Pero dejando eso de lado, a que te refieres con lo de inocente y amable, pues la personalidad que nos mostró, parecía la de un dios imponente. Ikki preguntaba curiosamente.

'' El solo lo hizo para que peleáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas. En realidad, tienes que conocerlo, a mí me cae bien. Stela le recomendaba a Ikki.

'' Pues luego hablare con él. Ikki acepto con una sonrisa.

'' No hace falta, puedes hacerlo ahora. Se escuchó la voz de Goku quien había parecido.

'' Goku-sama, nos escuchaste todo este tiempo. Stela preguntaba sonrojada.

'' No, solo escucho que Ikki quería conocerme, y ya esta es la segunda vez que les digo que no me llamen por ese prefijo de Sama, pueden llamarme Goku. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' No me presente adecuadamente la última vez que lo vi, por lo que mi nombre, es Kurogame Ikki. Es un placer Goku-san. Ikki se presentaba educadamente.

'' También es un gusto para mi Ikki. Pero saliendo de las presentaciones, quieren volverse más fuertes. Goku lo preguntaba.

'' Así es por eso entrenamos cada día. Ikki decía.

'' Mmm ya veo. No les gustaría que yo los entrenara. Goku lo pregunto, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

'' Como que, entrenarnos. Stela preguntaba.

'' Usted entrenador a nosotros. Ikki preguntaba.

'' Así es, les enseñare las capacidades de los humanos, ya que ustedes usan magia, y no usan el Ki. Goku explicaba.

'' Y que es Ki. Pregunto Stela.

'' Es la energía vital que tiene todo ser. Goku explicaba creando una esfera de Ki, sorprendiendo a los chicos quienes pegaron la cara de la esfera de Ki, y a Goku solo le salió una gota de sudor.

'' Y que el ki, que puedes hacer con él. Se ve que es increíble. Ikki preguntaba.

'' Puedes hacer esto. Luego Goku mira hacia un lado y lanza la esfera de Ki contra un bosque, creando una explosión en todo el territorio. Esto provocó que los chicos abrieran sus bocas como platos, al presenciar lo que se podía hacer con el Ki.

'' Que les parece, quieren entrenar conmigo. Goku preguntaba con algo de arrogancia.

'' Nos nos, enseñara a hacer eso. Ikki preguntaba sorprendido y aun en estupefacción.

'' Ya les dije que sí. Goku respondió.

'' Acepto el entrenamiento, no lo puedo negar si viene de la mano de un dios. Stela lo decía.

'' Pues yo también acepto ser entrenado por usted Goku. Ikki también acepto.

'' Exelente, empezamos mañana, por ahora bañan a clases ya que casi es la hora de ir al salón. Goku lo decía.

'' Y tú que harás Goku-san. Pregunto Stela.

'' Iré hablar con Kurono, al parecer quiere darme otro cargo en la academia. Goku respondía.

'' Pues entonces, podemos vernos después de clases. Pregunto Ikki.

'' Por mí no hay problema. Solo bañan preparando lo que les tengo preparado para mañana, espero que puedan correr más de 50 kilómetros. Goku lo decía dándole la espalda a los chicos y estos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar que eran más de 50 kilómetros.

'' Como que más de 50 kilómetros, ni el humano más resistente puede hacer dicha acción. Stela se quejaba mientras Goku aún seguía caminando.

'' Queda queja, son 50 kilómetros más, mejor no opinen. Goku lo decía terminándose de marchar.

'' Y decías que era alguien amable, ahora que nos va a entrenar, vamos a sufrir a lo grande. Ikki se quejaba.

'' Me arrepiento de aceptar el entrenamiento. Stela lo decía arrepentida.

Ya luego de un momento, vemos que Goku estaba en la oficina de la directora.

'' Entonces que se supone que haga como profesor de educación físicas, no soy bueno para esto. Goku preguntaba a Kurono la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio.

'' Es simple, solo entrenar a los estudiantes en el gimnasio. Kurono le explicaba.

'' Ya veo, si es solo eso soy bueno en eso. Goku lo decía con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que sonrojo a Kurono.

'' Es terriblemente encantador cuando sonríe de esa manera. Kurono pensaba sonrojada y luego salió de sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza.

'' Pues bien Goku, además de eso me gustaría pedirte otro favor. Me gustaría que fueras supervisando los cursos de la academia. Kurono le pedía a Goku.

'' No hay problema, si solo es ver cómo va todo en los cursos no me quejo. Goku aceptaba la propuesta de la directora.

'' Es un dios muy amable. Kurono lo pensaba mientras veía con una sonrisa tierna a Goku.

Luego de un momento podemos ver que Stela e Ikki. Estaban en una sala médica, ya que la profesora Yuri, voto un litro de sangre por su enfermedad.

'' Normalmente, voto un litro de sangre al día. No quería parecer enferma ya que es un día es un día de celebración. Yuri quien estaba en la camilla de hospital lo decía.

'' No debes esforzarte mucho Sensei. Stela, yo logre entrar a esta escuela gracias a ella, porque ella me acepto. Ikki le explicaba a Stela.

'' Fue tu propia habilidad que hizo que entraras. Además, el último año fuiste desafortunado. Yuri lo decía, haciendo que Ikki se pusiera algo nervioso.

'' Hola, como estas Yuri-san. Se escuchó la voz de Goku quien había aparecido, caminando hacia ellos hasta quedar en frente de Yuri.

'' Goku-Sama. Es el nuevo profesor de educación física. La directora nos informó a los maestros que usted era un dios, no los dijo solo a nosotros para que los estudiantes no se alarmaran. Yuri lo decía.

'' Si. Pero también soy supervisor de la academia. Esa enfermedad es algo molesta, cierto. Goku le preguntaba a Yuri.

'' Claro que si Goku-sama. Aunque quería parecer sana, no pude hacerlo. Yuri lo decía con algo de tristeza.

'' Entonces, que dices si te quito esa horrible enfermedad, que tanto te atormenta. Goku le preguntaba a Yuri, haciendo que Ikki, Stela y Yuri se sorprendan.

'' De verdad puedes curar a las personas de sus enfermedades, puedes hacer eso. Ikki preguntaba.

'' Lo único que no puedo hacer es traer de regreso a la vida a los muertos, pero curar enfermedades tanto como restablecer partes del cuerpo, si lo puedo hacer. Después de todo soy un dios. Chicos por favor retrocedan unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Goku explicaba y les dijo a los chicos, a lo que estos con algo de asombro le hacen caso a Goku.

'' Muy bien, aquí vamos. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, un aura de color rojo con aspecto llameante, se manifestó en su cuerpo. Seguidamente su cabello paso a un color rojo incandescente, y se puso un poco más delgado. En pocas palabras Goku se transformó en súper saiyayin dios rojo. Los chicos estaban estupefactos, al ver la nueva apariencia de Goku, pero ni hablar de Yuri, la cual se intimido y veía a Goku, algo sonrojada por su apariencia, al igual que Stela quien se sonrojo como un tomate al ver que Goku tenía su cabello de su color.

'' Me dejas tocar tu pecho Yuri-san. Goku le preguntaba a Yuri, la cual se sonrojo más al ver que Goku, le pedía eso, y dejo algo choqueados a Stela e Ikki.

'' Cla claro, no hay problema Goku-san. Yuri lo decía con nervios y a la vez sonrojada. Seguidamente Goku le puso la mano en el pecho a Yuri, haciendo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa.

'' Siento algo extraño, porque mi cuerpo tiene como una corriente. Yuri preguntaba.

'' No es nada, solo no te desesperes y que no sucumba el pánico. Goku le advertía a Yuri, la cual solo cerro sus ojos y dio un respiro profundo, lográndose relajar. Inmediatamente un brillo comenzó a iluminar toda la habitación, segando a Stela e Ikki.

'' Que sucede, que está pasando. Ikki preguntaba mientras se cubría los ojos.

'' Guarden silencio por favor. Luego de decir eso, el brillo que se desprendió del cuerpo de Yuri, se había dispersado.

'' Listo, ahora dime cómo te sientes Yuri. Goku preguntaba y seguidamente se había de transformado. Yuri solo se pasaba la mano por su rostro, ya que podía sentir algo diferente en su cuerpo.

'' No siento que voy a vomitar sangre. Luego Yuri tomo un espejo y su rostro se reflejó en este. '' Mi rostro ha vuelto ser el de antes. Yuri lo decía mientras se tocaba su rostro, ya que tenía unas grandes ojeras y su cara estaba toda pálida. '' Siento, que puedo festejar, siento que tengo fuerza para hacer lo que sea. Yuri luego se quitó en suero de sangre que tenía en su brazo y se levantó de la cama. No he vomitado ni una pizca de sangre, esto es increíble, estoy curada. Yuri dio un salto de la cama. Sorprendentemente, esta se había lanzado contra Goku, abrazándolo fuertemente.

'' No hay duda de que eres un dios, creí que era una broma, pero por lo que escuche de los estudiantes y lo que hiciste ahora, creo totalmente. Gracias, Goku-sama. Yuri lo decía mientras abrazaba a Goku, el cual correspondió el abrazo.

'' No me gustaría que aun siguieras con esa enfermedad Yuri-san, no me lo permitiría. Goku lo decía con una cálida voz, haciendo sonrojar a Yuri, la cual solo dio una sonrisa ay abrazo con más intimidad a Goku.

'' No puedo creer lo que acaban de ver mis ojos. Ikki lo decía en estupefacción, y con los ojos como platos.

'' Increíble, conque esto es una prueba más, para creer que es un dios. No cabe la menor duda de que lo es. Stela lo decía con la misma expresión que Ikki, para luego fijarse en algo.

'' No entiendo, pero porque me molesta que Goku siga abrazando a la maestra, me siento molesta, pero porque siento esto, acaso estoy celosa. Stela pensaba sonrojada y con algo de nervios. '' Siento como que si también quisiera que me abrazara. Fue lo último que pensó Stela.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku, Stela e Ikki estaban caminando por los pasillos, llamando la atención de todos los chicos de la escuela, los cuales empezaron a decirse cosas entre ellos, y las chicas solo miraban a Goku con miradas pervertidas.

'' Porque los chicos nos están mirando raro y dicen cosas sobre nosotros. Goku preguntaba.

'' Seguro que fue después de ver el enfrentamiento con nosotros, y las palabras de algunos profesores, diciendo que usted es un dios. De hecho, Yuri-san lo dijo hoy en clases. Ikki explicaba.

'' Ya veo, al parecer Kurono no puede ser silenciosa, no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Goku lo decía.

'' Con respecto a lo que paso en la enfermería, que significaba esa apariencia Goku-san, me refiero al aura de llamas y el cambio de tonalidad de tu cabello. Stela preguntaba a GOku.

'' Esa era mi transformación en modo dios. Goku explicaba.

'' Que, esa es la transformación de un dios. Ikki preguntaba.

'' No hables tan alto, no quiero llamar la atención, pero prácticamente no, es una de mis 6 transformaciones de echo era la cuarta. Goku explicaba, pero ojo, el ultra instinto no es una transformación, sino un estado y digo que 6 transformaciones por el súper saiyayin blue full power.

'' Tiene 6 transformaciones, cada una tiene una capacidad, como la que mostro esa. Stela preguntaba.

'' No, simplemente multiplica mi fuerza, lo que pasa es que al entrar en modo dios esa transformación si me pasa habilidades como las curativas. Goku explicaba.

'' Goku Sempai. Una chica apareció corriendo detrás de Goku, tomándolo del brazo.

'' Que estás haciendo Goku. Pregunto Stela.

'' Ni yo mismo lose, quien eres. Goku preguntaba.

'' Soy Kusakabe Kagami, soy tu mayor fan. Kagami lo decía.

'' Eh, mi fan. Goku preguntaba con dudas ya que no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Stela se enojó por la forma en que Kagami pegaba los brazos de Goku de sus pechos.

'' Sucedió cuando en la pelea contra Ikki y Stela, y los profesores comenzaron a decir cosas de que tú eras un dios muy poderoso hasta la misma directora lo dijo. Sempai eres muy poderoso. Al decir verdad, estoy empezando en el club de periodismo y quiero que seas la primera página de mi primera edición, hasta tengo el titulo pensado, por favor déjame entrevistarte. Kagami lo decía.

'' Bueno, es que yo tengo asuntos que atender. Goku lo decía nerviosamente. Pero Stela no soportaba más.

'' Eres muy popular Goku. Porque no aceptas la entrevista. Sempai. Stela luego de decir eso se había marchado algo enojada y a la vez llena de celos. Por alguna razón desconocida, esas palabras le habían provocado un gran impacto a Goku, aunque no sabía porque lo sentía.

'' Eh, espera Stela, no puedes hablar así a Goku-sama. Ikki corrió tras de Stela, y todos simplemente vieron los acontecimientos.

'' Espera Stela. Goku se propia ir tras de Stela, pero Kagami lo sujeto más fuerte.

'' Ya tengo pensado el título. Se llamará el invencible dios, más guapo y encantador del mundo, que ayuda a las personas. Que te parece el título Goku-sama. Kagami pregunto.

'' Espera un momento por favor, ahora estoy ocupado, luego hablamos de eso Kagami. Goku se zafaba del agarra de Kagami, empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban Stela e Ikki.

'' Con que aquí estas, finalmente te encontré. Eran las palabras que provenían de una Loli de cabello blanco, la cual estaba arrecostada de una columna del pasillo.

'' Shizuku. Ikki preguntaba con dudas.

'' Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Oni-sama. Shizuku lo decía acercándose a ikki, quedando en frente de este.

'' No te reconocí Shizuku. Estaba pensando verte después de esto, lamento haberte echo hacer que me buscaras. Ikki lo decía.

'' No, no podía esperar, Oni-Sama. Luego de decir eso, Shizuku beso a Ikki, pegándolo de unas de un muro. Esto provoco que todos se quedaran con cara de Watafack, siendo Ikki y su hermana el centro de atención. Pasaron 10 segundos y estos despegaron el beso en el que estaban.

'' Te eche de menos Oni-Sama. Shizuku lo decía algo sonrojada. Kagami solo se proponía a capturar fotos.

'' Que demonios hacen, porque se besan, que acaso no son hermanos. Stela lo decía.

'' Es algo natural en los hermanos, que se quieren mutuamente y tienen un amor paterno desde hace mucho, por lo que besarnos es como un saludo para los dos. Shizuku lo decía.

'' En mi país eso no está permitido, ni si quiera se hace eso. Stela lo decía.

'' En algunos países sí. Kagami agregaba.

'' Es que llevamos tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, tal vez deberíamos de dormir juntos, para también saludarnos en la cama. Shizuku lo último lo dijo seductoramente, haciendo que a Stela y Kagami, se le pusieran la cara pálida.

'' Kagami, eres solo una chica, no puedes decir eso. Ikki lo decía.

'' Bueno, solo bromeo, eras si querías. Shizuku lo decía y se paró de encima de Ikki.

'' Que mundo tan extraño. Primero hay fans, que no sé lo que significa, y luego hay hermanos que se besan. Ya lo he visto todo, esta dimensión necesita psicología. Goku lo decía con una cara de palo.

'' Por los cielos, es el dios Goku, y yo aquí como una tonta y no me había presentado antes. Mi nombre es Shizuku Kurogane. Shizuku se presentaba ante Goku con mucho respecto.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero puedes decirme Goku. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que sonrojo a la chica por lo apuesto que se veía, pero esta vez Stela noto algo.

'' No puedes besarlo, por si tienes planeado saludarlo de esa manera. Stela lo decía algo arrogante.

'' Que acaso es tu novio. Shizuku lo dijo, lo que provoco que Stela se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

'' Por supuesto que no. Stela y Kagami lo gritaron a coro.

'' Además, él es mi maestro y yo su sirvienta. Stela lo último lo grito, y todos escucharon lo que dijo Stela, lo que provoco que todos jadearan del asombro, incluso el mismo Ikki.

'' Sirvienta. Goku preguntaba arrascandose la nuca.

'' Claro que si, después de todo compartes tu habitación conmigo. Stela grito más fuerte para que todo lo escucharan, haciendo que jadearan más del asombro, incluso el mismo Ikki jadeo del asombro.

'' Ese sí que no me la esperaba, entonces la primera página de mi artículo de mi libro se llamara, la princesa carmesí, compartiendo habitación con el dios de la tierra, posible amor futuro. Kagami lo decía, haciendo que a Goku e Ikki se le pusiera una gota de sudor en la nuca, y Stela se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

'' Ya lo he visto todo. Shizuku lo decía con una gota de sudor.

Luego de un momento podemos ver que Goku se estaba duchando en el baño.

'' Ya he revisado este mundo de arriba abajo, me iré dentro de una semana, suficiente tiempo para preparar a los chicos. Goku pensaba.

'' Goku-san, estas en la ducha. Era Stela quien lo decía detrás de la puerta.

'' Claro Stela, que sucede. Goku pregunto.

'' No nada, simplemente quería preguntarte, si podía entrar. Stela preguntaba con algo de timidez.

'' Si quieres lo puedes hacer Stela. Goku respondió amablemente. Luego la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando revelar a Stela la cual solo estaba con un sostén que apenas cubrían los pezones de sus grandes pechos.

'' Porque estas desnuda. Acaso quieres bañarte. Goku preguntaba aun sin voltear la mirada, pero ya sabía que Stela estaba sin ropa.

'' Como tu sirvienta, lo debo de hacer, así que permíteme lavarte la espalda. Stela lo decía para luego entrar a la bañera. Stela luego entro a la bañera, empezando a lavar la espalda de Goku, a la vez estaba sonrojada por hacer eso.

'' Estoy lavando la espalda de un hombre, pero no la de cualquier hombre, sino la de un dios. Stela pensaba sonrojada, pero repentinamente, su sostén se había desabrochado.

'' O no, no puedo dejar que Goku me vea de esta manera. Stela luego de pensar eso apego sus pechos en la espalda de Goku.

'' Stela, porque pegas tus pechos contra mi espalda, pero que es esto. Goku vio que algo estaba en sus pies, y tomo lo que parecía un sostén.

'' Había visto uno de estos antes, Stela no me digas que esto es tuyo. Goku iba a voltear la mirada, pero Stela sujeto la cabeza de Goku para que no la pudiera voltear.

'' Por favor Goku-san, no me mires, es vergonzoso, mantén la cabeza hay. Stela lo decía más roja que un tomate.

'' Pero si esto es tuyo, yo solo te lo quiero regresar. Goku decía.

'' Me lo das después, pero por ahora déjame terminar de lavarte la espalda y no mire por favor. Stela lo decía avergonzada.

Ya era de noche y podemos ver que Goku y Stela estaban acostados, esta vez ambos miraban hacia el techo, ninguno se miraba y ni hablaban.

'' Con que mañana empieza el entrenamiento. Si es así, que vamos hacer entonces Goku-san. Stela pregunto.

'' Primero que nada hay que aprender a controlar el Ki. Ya luego veré que sigue. Goku respondía.

'' Ya veo. Siempre fuiste un dios. Stela pregunto.

'' No. Alguna vez fui un mortal, de hecho, hace varias semanas lo era, antes tenía una vida mortal. Eran las palabras de Goku, lo que hizo que Stela se sentara en la cama de golpe.

'' Antes eras un mortal, entonces tuviste una vida desde niño. Stela preguntaba.

'' Así es. Aun el sueño no te invade, si es así, te voy a contar mi historia. Goku decía con una sonrisa, lo que provoco que Stela se sonrojara.

'' De acuerdo. Stela respondió. Luego de decir eso Goku también se había sentado en la cama.

'' Veras, hace mucho tiempo. Luego de un momento, Goku ya le había contado todas sus aventuras a Stela, sobre su raza que es la Saiyajin, sus aventuras que todos conocemos, como fue que conoció el mundo de los dioses y ya el resto ustedes lo saben.

'' Y eso es todo sobre mi, por eso es que ahora soy un dios de la destrucción de los universos. Goku lo decía con su clásica sonrisa, pero Stela estaba casi desmayada.

'' Entonces eres un extraterrestre llamado Saiyajin. Stela preguntaba choqueada y en el puro asombro.

'' Si. Lo único que nos diferencia de los humanos, es que nosotros vivimos más de 100 años y nuestra juventud es más larga, y tenemos cola. Goku lo decía.

'' Como que cola, pero si yo nunca he visto que tienes cola, y eso que ya te vi en 2 ocasiones desnudo. Stela preguntaba.

'' Para que no se vea algo extraño, la oculto con algo de poder, ya mañana te la mostrare. Goku respondió.

'' Es increíble que existan seres que puedan destruir universos como un mero juego de niños, de verdad no sé qué pasaría si sé que mi mundo habría seres así. Stela lo decía sorprendida.

'' Bueno, ya sabes quién soy, y de dónde vengo, y que no siempre fui un dios. Yo fui el más débil de mi raza, pero entrené con todo el corazón, y no paraba de entrenar aun estando muerto. Ahora me convertí en el primer dios destructor Saiyajin. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que puso roja a Stela.

'' Te esforzarte para sobre salir, mereces ser mucho más que un dios. Stela lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna, ya que comprendió que también Goku para llegar en donde está, tuvo que pasar por mucho.

'' Si. Hasta tuve que morir varias veces para romper mis límites, aun siento que me falta mucho por superar, y siempre entreno cada día de mi vida. Goku decía.

'' A este paso, serás más fuerte que el creador del todo que me contaste. Pero como no entiendo aún mucho, mejor me duermo. Stela luego se volvió a costar al igual que Goku.

'' Goku-san. Stela llamo a Goku.

'' Que sucede Stella. Pregunto Goku.

'' Sonara algo raro. Pero puedo poner mi cabeza en tu pecho. Stela lo pregunto con timidez y a la vez sonrojada.

'' Jeje, está bien, no hay problema. Goku lo respondió riendo. Luego Stela coloco encima del pecho de Goku su cabeza, abrazándolo por sus caderas.

'' Descansa Goku-san. Stela lo dijo cerrando los ojos.

'' Tú también Stela. Goku contesto también cerrando los ojos. Los dos quedaron dormidos profundamente.

No hace falta decir que la relación entre Goku y Stela está mejorando, cada vez estamos más cerca del Lemon Xd.

A la mañana siguiente. Podemos ver como Ikki cae tirado al suelo con su espada y con par de moretones y sangre en su cara.

'' Débil, demasiado débil. Goku lo decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luego Stela se lanzó contra Goku, atacándolo con su espada, pero Goku recibió de llenos los impactos, no siendo afectado por ninguno.

'' Muy débil. Goku le dio un toque en la frente Stela, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás y cayendo está en el suelo, jadeando del cansan seo.

'' Son los humanos más débiles que he visto en toda mi vida. La magia no es una buena alma para el combate. Pero ya basta de esto o terminaran muertos. Luego Goku se transformó en súper Saiyayin dios rojo, curando a Ikki y Stela.

'' Que clase de entrenamiento es este, es la peor putisa que me han dado en mi vida, quieres matarnos. Ikki lo decía algo enojado.

'' Si hubiera sido un enemigo poderoso, él no tendría piedad y los mataría, eso mismo sucederá en sus combates. Goku explicaba.

'' Esta es una manera de aprender a controlar el Ki. Stela preguntaba.

'' No, solo es algo de entrenamiento para que fluya mejor en ustedes. Pero ya basta de juegos siéntense por favor. Goku decía, pero de repente un celular empezó a sonar.

'' Disculpe Goku, es un mensaje. Ikki lo decía para luego sacarse el teléfono. Empezando a leer el mensaje y Stela viéndolo.

'' Shizuku es molesta. Stela lo decía sin rodeo alguno, confundiendo a Goku.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Interesante, no creí que el dios Goku y Stela, estaban interesados en personas como mi hermano y yo. Shizuku lo decía con arrogancia y había un chico al lado de ella.

'' Kurogami Ikki es mi amigo, además quiero conocer todo sobre Japón. Stela lo decía.

'' Además yo soy su entrenador, y me dijo que los acompañara, nos interrumpiste mientras entrenábamos. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Madre mía. Lo interrumpí Goku-sama, por favor discúlpeme. Shizuku lo decía con una reverencia, haciendo que a Goku le callera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Bueno. Y tu quien eres. Goku le pregunto al chico que estaba al lado de Shizuku.

'' Shizuku me pidió venir, soy su compañero de cuarto, Nagi Arisuin. Llamame Alice. El chico lo dijo sin rodeo alguno, haciendo que a Ikki y a Stela se le pusiera un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

'' Alice. Goku lo decía viendo de arriba abajo a Nagi.

'' No me mires directamente, Goku-san es algo pervertido. Nagi lo decía, y esa expresión le trajo un mar presentimiento a Goku.

'' Ya veo, y tú eres un hombre. Goku pregunto nerviosamente.

'' Biológicamente sí, pero no te preocupes que mi corazón es el de una doncella.

'' Bueno, no sé si pueda dormir tranquilo sabiendo eso. Goku lo dijo nerviosamente.

'' Oh, eres muy serio Oni-Sama, me gusta. Tal vez debería seducirte. Alice lo dijo arrogantemente. Esto provocó que el ambiente bajara de temperatura, y Stela estaba con un aura roja carmesí, y sus ojos exigían sangre.

'' Como te atreves a decir eso. Stela lo dijo con una voz que hizo que al tal mismo Goku sintiera miedo. Luego Stela saco su espada apuntándole a Alice.

'' Stela-san, guarda eso, solo era una broma. Alice lo decía nerviosamente.

'' Stela-san, no puedes sacar eso fuera de la escuela. Ikki lo decía nerviosamente.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que los chicos, se fueron viajando en tren a la ciudad de Tokio.

'' Kawaiiiiii, esto es muy rico. Goku decía mientras comía lo que era una crema.

'' Tienes razón, esto es delicioso. Stela también lo decía comiendo una crema.

'' Así es, también la crema te deja un buen sabor de boca. Cuando se trata de comida sabrosa y ropa hermosa, nadie es mejor que Alice para eso, verdad. Shizuku lo decía y preguntaba.

'' Para eso vivo. Alice respondió riendo un poco.

'' Oh, Shizuku. Ikki pudo ver que Shizuku tenía algo en la cara, acercando su cara hacia ella.

'' Oh Ikki, que haces. Shizuku preguntaba algo sonrojada. Luego Ikki con su dedo le quito un poco de crema a Shizuku, que tenía en su barbilla, y luego se la comió.

'' Listo, estas muy bien vestida hoy, tienes que ser más atenta. Ikki lo decía, dejando más sonrojada a Shizuku que un tomate, porque eso fue un beso indirecto.

'' Oh, que astuto, eres el tipo que ataca por la ofensiva y no tiene defensa, eres impresionante Ikki. Dijo Alice. Stela vio eso y quería que Goku hiciera lo mismo, embarrándose de crema toda la zona de su boca.

'' Oh, Goku-san. Todos vieron a Stela, y al verla les salieron una gota de sudor a los Alice, Ikki y Shizuku.

'' Stela, acaso eres idiota. Shizuku lo decía sin rodeo alguno.

'' Esta bien. Goku vio por un momento a Stela, y sorprendentemente lamio uno de sus cachetees, quitándole crema a Stela. Esto provoco que Stela votara humo de la cabeza.

'' Iré por unas servilletas. Ikki lo decía parándose del asiento. Luego de un momento podemos ver que Ikki y Alice, se estaban lavando las manos en el baño.

'' Pues como te seguía diciendo Ikki. Alice iba a decir algo, pero Alice tubo un mar presentimiento.

'' Que sucede no pudo terminar ya que Alice le tapó la boca haciéndole seña de que guardara silencio. La puerta había sido abierta por la patada de un hombre.

'' Porque hay un par de parejas de hombre, escondiéndose aquí. Un tipo que tenía mascara lo decía, empezando a disparar, destruyendo los espejos y dañando el muro del baño.

'' Para un momento, nos dijeron que tomara a cualquiera como rehén. Otro sujeto lo decía y también tenía una metralleta.

'' Lose lo sé, pero como sea no hay nadie aquí. El sujeto lo decía quitándose la máscara, dejando revelar que era un hombre con una cresta roja.

'' Mejor vámonos de aquí. El otro hombre lo decía y ambos se retiraron. Luego podemos ver que Ikki y Alice salieron de un portar purpura que estaba en el muro.

Mientras tanto con los demás.

'' Eres un mocoso, te voy a enseñar respecto. El mismo sujeto que tenía la cresta le iba a disparar a un niño, porque este defendía a su madre.

'' Nooo, detente. La madre del niño le gritaba al sujeto, pero este empezó a disparar. Antes de que las balas tocaran contra el niño, Goku se había metido en el medio, recibiendo las balas de lleno, y esta rebotaron en su cuerpo.

'' Eres un maldito, no te perdonare que ellas intentado matar a este chico, te voy a romper todos los huesos. Goku lo decía y en un rápido movimiento sujeta al maleante del cuello. En ese momento Stela se puso detrás de Goku, y otros sujetos aparecieron de entre las sombras.

'' Espera, eres Stela Vermilion. Unos de los sujetos que tenía una capucha preguntaba.

'' Es correcto. Soy Bisho, es un placer conocerte, a ti y al sujeto que tiene sujetado a Yakin. No deberías de enojarte porque el simplemente intento de corregir al chiquillo por la indisciplina que le otorgaron sus padres. Bisho se quitó la capa dejando revelar que tenía la cara algo pálida, cabello rubio y un tatuaje que tenía en su cara hasta su cuello.

'' No te lo permitiré. Stela se lanzó con una fuerte velocidad contra Bisho, pero este simplemente dio una sonrisa. A Stela atacar con su espada, el sujeto había extendido su mano.

'' Anillo del juicio. Al decir eso Bisho saco lo que parecía un libro, que esquivo la espada de Stela con facilidad.

'' No puede ser. Stela pensaba.

'' Eres fuerte, pero bajas muy rápido tu defensa. Luego de decir eso Bisho impacto con un puño de fuego a Stela, dándole en el estómago haciéndola escupir. Esto fue algo que hizo que Goku pusiera la mirada sombría, pero Stela no tenía nada, aunque estaba tirada en el suelo.

'' Este es mi Device, Anillo del Juicio. Absorbe el poder y con el otro castiga, los tengo en ambas manos.

'' Interesante, me es conocido esos objetos. Goku lo decía.

'' Tú también quieres probar, pues ven atácame, te are sufrir más que Stela. Bisho lo decía arrogantemente. Eso hizo que Goku se molestara más de lo que estaba, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Bisho.

'' Como es posible, como llegaste hay. Bisho dijo alarmado.

'' Te voy a partir los huesos, ocuparas el lugar de tus amigos. Goku luego empezó a darle una paliza a Bisho. Stela se volvió a levantar solo para ver, como Bisho, estaba siendo masacrado por Goku, solo viendo como Goku por ultimo estampo la cabeza de Bisho contra el suelo.

'' Si lo vuelves a tocar ni, aunque sea un pelo a Stela, te voy a matar. Luego los otros sujetos que acompañaban a Bisho, empezaron atacar a Goku con sus metralletas, pero Ikki, Shizuku y Alice, los dejaron noqueados.

'' Lamentamos a ver llegado tarde, Goku-sama. Ikki le decía a Goku.

'' Esta bien Ikki, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Goku lo decía.

'' No se muevan, o si no la mato. Una mujer con un alma tomo como rehén a otra.

'' No son los únicos escondiéndose entre los rehenes. Bisho desde el agujero en donde estaba estampada su cabeza lo decía a duras bregas.

'' Liberen a Bisho si no la mato. La chica lo decía cargando el alma.

'' Por favor, ya estoy alto de esto. Goku luego de decir eso apareció tras la chica, dándole un golpe en la nuca, cayendo esta inconsciente y soltando a la chica que tenía como rehén.

'' Increíble, debo felicitarte por lo que has hecho. Se escuchó una voz de un chico.

'' De donde viene eso. Stela pregunto. Luego un chico que parecía estar transparente había aparecido, dejándose revelar completamente.

'' Con que eras tú el ki que sentí desde hacer rato. Goku le decía al chico.

'' Y no pudo sentir su presencia. Pensó Alice.

'' Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kurogane ikki.

'' Kirihara. Ikki decía sin sorprenderse. Ya luego de un momento habían aparecido la policía, y varios médicos para atender a las personas y llevarse a los maleantes.

'' Estaba muy preocupada por ti Kurihara. Kirihara quien estaba sentado en una banca estaba siendo alabado por unas chicas, ya que estas creían que él había sido el héroe sin capa de la situación.

'' Es mi trabajo, debo ayudar a los débiles. Kirihara lo decía arrogantemente.

'' Ese tipo no me cae bien. Stela lo decía. Luego Ikki se acercó a Kirihara.

'' Que sucede Kurogane, no estoy para dar autógrafos. Aunque estés en el camino del caballero, no vas a poder ser nada con ese miserable nivel. Kiriahara lo decía arrogantemente.

'' Tu no hiciste nada, Goku si lo hizo. Si él le gustara llamar la atención, hace rato había estampado tu cara contra el suelo. Luego de decir eso, Kiriahara solo se quedó callado, y las chicas se quedaron viendo a Kiriahara, de una manera confusa.

'' Cállense, después de haberlos salvados, no debería de molestar. Kiriahra lo dijo arrogantemente, y esto provoco que Stela se enojara.

'' Eres un cobarde, si eres tan valiente como dicen, porque no te enfrentas a Goku, justamente ahora, si quieres me adelanto y busco tu ataúd. Stela lo dijo enojonamente.

'' Oye chico, serás mejor que te vaya de aquí, por algo me molesta verte. Goku lo dijo con una voz seria, lo que provoco que Kiriahara se asustara, y se viera obligado a marcharse para que no siguiera siendo humillado.

'' Guapo he intimidante, si sabes cómo asustar a las personas Goku-san. Alice lo decía.

'' Oye Oni-sama, con quien es tu próximo encuentro. Shizuku le pregunto a Ikki, el cual saca su celular para ver con quien le toco.

'' Me toco con Kiriahara. Ikki lo decía, sorprendiendo a Stela y Shizuku.

'' Es más que perfecto, te entrenare al extremo mañana para que le des su merecido a ese sujeto, o si no voy a tener que tomar medidas. Goku lo decía.

'' Eso significa, que mañana vamos a morir. Stela lo dijo cómicamente.

'' Soy demasiado joven. Ikki decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Morir. Shizuku y Alice dijeron a coro.

Ya luego de un momento, había anochecido y era la hora de dormir. Goku y Stela estaban ya acostados en la cama.

'' Lamento que este día no fuera de diversión. Stela se lamentaba.

'' Descuida, ya habrá otros días mejores Stela-san. Goku lo decía.

'' El único día en el que estoy pensando, es el de mañana con el entrenamiento, será muy doloroso. Stela lo decía cómicamente.

'' Descuiden tengo pensado algo. Mañana los quiero a las 4 de la mañana despiertos, por lo que mejor hay que dormir. Goku lo decía.

'' Puedo dormir apegada de ti otra vez Goku-san. Stela preguntaba entre sonrojos.

'' Desde luego Stela. Goku acepto, cerrando los ojos. Stela luego se apegó del cuerpo de Goku, y se quedó mirando como este dormía.

'' Descansa mi Goku. Stela pensaba dulcemente, y luego sorprendentemente, le dio un beso a Goku en la mejilla, quedando está dormida abrazando a Goku, y con su cabeza encima de su pecho.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, o mis increíbles fanficteros, ya con esto finaliza el siguiente capítulo de esta increíble historia, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden darle like y comentar. Como digo, ya se llenaron las filas para mi imaginación, sobre los animes para Goku, los voy a dar a revelar en el siguiente capítulo. Al parecer nuestra querida Stela acepto que Goku estuviera con ella, por lo, que creen que va a suceder, acaso creen que hagan una escena lemon Xd. Bueno, ya sin más nada que decir me despido. Muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	16. EMPIEZA LA BATALLA DE SELECCION

**Qué onda mis queridos jaladores de ganso, Okey no, mis queridos amigos fanficteros de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar como es de costumbre, les voy a decir algo. Lamentablemente para muchos, este es el penúltimo capítulo de Goku en Rakudai Kishi No Calvary, pues como no es un anime muy profundo, no hay que fijarse tanto en el cómo hice en Akame Ga kill, que es una historia muy interesante, y profunda en el manga, porque el anime solo tiene 24 capítulos, así que ya el siguiente será el vencido para pasarnos a Omamori Himari, que también tendrá 3 capítulos que se aran rápido, y finalmente solo un capítulo en kakegurui , ya que es un Anime que habla de apuestas, pero lo puse porque las chicas son ricolinas y porque la protagonista principal no se quedó con nadie, de hecho no hay romance en ese anime, aunque sus chicas como digo, son ricolinas Xd. Bueno como prometí en el capítulo anterior, aquí está la lista definitiva de los animes a los que Goku ira, si ningún anime no apareció que sea de su agrado, pues ya se quedara para otro fic con Vegeta como protagonista, ya que también habrá un Vegeta dios del harem y porque nunca le he dado protagonismo al principete, pero si quieren que no sea Vegeta, pues aquí les dejo varias votaciones para que decidan cual es el personaje, que ustedes quiere que viaje en dimensiones, pero OJO, ninguno de los animes que aparecen en este fic, van a estar en el fanfic que les digo ahora, solo animes que ustedes quisieron ver aquí pero ya las filas están llenas. Lo que aran será lo siguiente, van a elegir una letra, en donde estará el nombre del personaje que quiere que use para el siguiente fic multi dimensional.**

 **OPCION A). VEGETA.**

 **OPCION B). GOHAN.**

 **OPCION C). TRUNKS.**

 **OPCION D). GOTEN.**

 **OPCION E). BROLY.**

 **OPCION F). BARDOCK.**

 **Bueno, hay pueden escoger el personaje de su preferencia para el próximo fic dimensional, pero, en mi opinión yo escogería F, ósea BARDOCK, pero ya los otros quedan a decisión de ustedes, ahora vamos con la lista de animes.**

 **Monster Musume.**

 **Okusama ga Seito Kaicho.**

 **Omamori Himari.**

 **Tu love Ru.**

 **Maji de Watashi.**

 **Medaka box.**

 **Rakudai Kishi No Calvary.**

 **Rosario Mas Vampire.**

 **Ikkitousen.**

 **High school of dead.**

 **Date live.**

 **Fairy Tails.**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH.**

 **High school dxd.**

 **Strike the blook.**

 **Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Shimai mao nou testament.**

 **Re Zero.**

 **Shokugeki no soma.**

 **zero no tsukaima.**

 **Sekirey.**

 **Saint Seiya.**

 **Kakegurui.**

 **Oni-chichi (Serie Hentai :v xd).**

 **touhou project (Videojuego con unos 12 capitulos animes).**

 **sora no otoshimono.**

 **Overlord.**

 **killing bites.**

 **Nanatsu no Bitoku.**

 **Sword art.**

 **familiar of zero.**

 **konosuba.**

 **freezing.**

 **hundred.**

 **rwby.**

 **gakusen toshi asterisk.**

 **Dakara Boku wa.**

 **Hagure Yuusha No Estetica.**

 **queen's blade.**

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut.**

 **kill la kill.**

 **saijaku no bahamut.**

 **Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls.**

 **Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai.**

 **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru.**

 **Madan No Ou To Vanadis.**

 **Gate.**

 **Trinity Seven.**

 **Y con esto, hemos finalizado con la lista de los animes, ya cierro con candado y boto la llave Xd. Ahora debo de agradecer a Vergi Spalda Yamato, por recomendarme varios fic, al igual que maxigiampieri2012, usuarios de fanfiction, que siempre comentan, por lo que un saludo especial para ustedes chicos, al igual que DMCNERO, NOMURA FUDOU, gracias por recomendarme animes, que en lo personar los que más me interesaron fueron los de NOMURA FUDOU, sí que lees novelas ligeras amigo. Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN ACONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 15: EMPIEZA LA BATALLA DE SELECCIÓN.**

Al parecer podemos ver el paisaje de un bosque, que parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que de repente ocurre una tremenda explosión que hizo sacudir la tierra, levantando una cortina de humo.

'' Aaaa. Era un grito de guerra de ikki, que estaba atacando a Goku, con golpes de artes marciales, aunque Goku lo esquivaba todo con un dedo mientras bebía lo que parecía, una taza de café.

'' Mejor concentración de poder en los puntos de tus objetivos cuando vayas a atacar, eres rápido pero tus golpes son débiles, tienes que tener el mismo equilibrio de poder y velocidad, para causar mayor daño, aun eres débil. Luego de decir eso Goku, hizo tropezar a Ikki metiéndole los talones de sus pies, pero antes de que este cayera Goku le da un puño a Ikki, que hizo que este escupiera saliva y callera inconsciente en el suelo.

'' Bajaste la guardia. Stela se lanzó desde los aires con su espada hacia Goku, pero este la detuvo con un solo dedo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

'' Te olvidaste de ocultar tu Ki. Luego Goku miro fijamente a Stela a los ojos, haciendo que esta callera inconsciente, ya que Goku tenía habilidades telekineticas.

'' Muy bien, excelente, aunque aún les falta mucho por tener en cuenta, no lo han hecho nada mal para ser en cuestión de 4 horas. Luego de decir eso Goku le dio energía a los chicos para que pudieran ponerse de pie, a lo que estos rápidamente se vuelven a parar.

'' El poder que nos otorgaste es increíble, siento que puedo destruir una montaña con tan solo mis puños. Ikki lo decía mientras se miraba sus manos.

'' Nunca sentí lo que era el Ki, ya la magia no me es necesario para pelear. Stela lo decía viéndose su cuerpo.

'' Ju. Ya solo les falta controlar mejor el poder que los otorgue para que puedan volar y hacer las esferas de Ki que les enseñe hacer anteriormente. Goku explicaba, pero los chicos se sorprendieron por algo.

'' Como que volar, acaso se puede hacer eso. Ikki preguntaba sorprendido.

'' Cierto se me olvido decirles eso, pero si se puede volar. Goku explicaba, empezando a elevarse por los aires, lo que exactamente dejo a los chicos con la boca como platos.

'' Es un chiste cierto. Stela preguntaba porque no creían lo que veían sus ojos.

'' Espera Stela, esto no es para sorprenderse, Goku es un dios, por lo que no me quiero ni imaginar que tan veloz eres, aunque solo por curiosidad, puedes darnos una prueba de tu velocidad. Ikki preguntaba a Goku.

'' Esta bien. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, había desaparecido de la vista de los chicos.

'' En donde se fue. Stela pregunto.

'' Pero si estoy detrás de ustedes. Los chicos al escuchar esa voz sus expresiones cambiaron a una de puros asombro, al boteal sus rostros pudieron ver que Goku estaba detrás de ellos.

'' Cuando apareciste hay, pero si hace unos segundos estabas aquí. Pregunto Stela sorprendida.

'' Mmm, bueno, le di 10 vueltas al mundo. Goku lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Esto provocó que los chicos se le pusiera la cara de palo y se cayeran al estilo Anime.

'' Como que 10 vueltas, en tan solo segundos. Ikki lo pregunto con espirales en los ojos, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

'' Los dioses son aterradores, recorrió miles de kilómetros en tan solo segundos. Stela se preguntaba con la misma expresión que Ikki.

'' Eh, chicos, creo que es hora de la batalla de selección, hay que prepararse. Goku lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor por la expresión de los chicos.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Finalmente ha comenzado, los encuentros de selección para el festival de las 7 estrellas, el primer oponente, de Vermilion es Momotani, quien también es conocido como el Heavy Tank. Si miran hacia arriba, podemos ver claramente que el dios Goku, está viendo la pelea. Luego de que la anunciadora dijera eso, las luces alumbraron a Goku, quien estaba flotando desde lo más alto del estadio, ya que quería observar el progreso de los chicos.

'' Miren es el dios Goku-sama. Un chico lo decía.

'' Escucho que curo a la profesora Yuri de su enfermedad. Otro chico lo decía.

'' Con razón ya no vomita sangre. Otro chico lo decía.

'' Están guapo y encantador, amamos al dios Goku-sama. Una chica en conjunto con otras chicas lo decía mirando hacia a Goku.

'' Debemos de gritar su nombre vamos chicos. Un chico lo decía.

'' Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Otro chico que estaba al lado lo decía y ambos empezaron a gritar el nombre de Goku, hasta que todas las personas del estadio empezaron a gritar Goku, como si estuvieran alabándolo.

'' Jejeje, que tentadores. Goku lo decía algo avergonzado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, pasándose la mano por su nuca.

'' Esta es una batalla real, si peleas recibirás más que dolor a diferencia de cuando luchamos con nuestras formas fantasmas, piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión. Stela lo decía a un chico que tenía armadura, a lo que este cae de rodillas en el suelo.

'' Me rindo. El chico que tenía la armadura se rendía ante Stela.

'' Momotani se ha rendido. La ganadora es, Stela Vermilion. La anunciadora lo decía y la multitud aplaudió a Stela.

'' No era lo que esperaba, pero bueno, a veces las palabras duelen más que mil golpes. Goku lo decía.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Ambos estuvieron asombrosos. Kagami quien había entrado a los vestuarios de golpe junto con Goku lo gritaba.

'' Kagami no me asustes así, o por los cielos santos, que haces aquí Goku. Stela más roja que un tomate preguntaba, ya que se pone nerviosa cuando Goku la ve desnuda.

'' Yo solo quería felicitarte, aunque no era lo que esperaba. Goku lo decía con una sonrisa inocente.

'' Lo siento, ustedes son de primer año, pero aun así ganaron, así que cuando los vi juntos no pude evitarlo. Kagami lo decía emocionada.

'' Eh, quien eres tú. Alice, quien estaba acompañada de Shizuku preguntaba.

'' Oh, disculpa, soy Kusakabe Kagami del club de periodismo, estoy tratando de hacer la mejor periodista.

'' Del club de periodismo. Entonces escuchas muchos rumores en toda la escuela. Alice preguntaba traviesamente.

'' Bueno… soy una periodista y no una reportera chismosa. Pero claro escucho muchas cosas. Kagami lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

'' Oh vaya. Suena a que nos llevaremos muy bien. Puedo llamarte Kagamin. Alice lo dijo con la misma expresión de a Kagami.

'' Por supuesto. Kagami lo decía, y ambos rieron macabra mente, haciendo que a Goku quien no entendía la situación, le saliera un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, pero Stela estaba que desprendía un aura roja en llamas.

'' Que diablos están diciendo de mi Goku. Stela lo decía con uno expresión que exigía sangre. Esto provocó que el mismo Goku tragara saliva por la macabra voz de Stela.

'' Es espera Stela, no es lo que piensas. Kagami y Alice trataban de calmar a Stela.

'' Mi Goku. Shizuku decía confusamente, porque Stela dijo que era su Goku Xd.

Luego de un momento, en una habitación podemos ver que Ikki, estaba con una laptop, viendo como Kiriahra peleaba contra una chica.

'' Con que estas concentrado en tu combate. Goku quien había aparecido con Stela lo decía.

'' Oh Goku-san, Stela-san felicidades, vi el email de anuncio. Ikki felicitaba a Stela.

'' Era de esperarse, después de todo estamos siendo entrenado por Goku-san. Stela lo decía aferrándose uno de los brazos de Goku. Goku luego vio la pelea de Kiriahara.

'' Eso se llama Área invisible. No solo su apariencia, sino que también puede hacer que su presencia y olor sean imposibles de detectar, el solo espera para atacar con su Divice Oborotsuki, desde un lugar seguro. Es un oponente fácil. Goku explicaba.

'' Tal vez no se pueda ver ni sentir su presencia, pero no puede esconder su Ki. Ikki lo decía a Goku.

'' Así es y no tan solo eso, la invisibilidad no lo hace resistente, solo se camufla transparente mente. Stela agregaba.

'' Aunque su manera de pelear, está lejos del camino del caballero, lo apodaron como el cazador. Ikki explicaba.

'' Cazador. Yo le pondría Gallina. Goku decía.

'' Me robaste las palabras de la boca. Stela agregaba.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Debido a que los encuentros de selección están tomando un formato de batalla real, tu vida está en riesgo. Si lo entiendes, puedes presionar aceptar. Era la máquina de selección que le decía a Ikki a lo que es rápidamente presiona el botón.

'' Muy bien, era lógico que aceptarías. Goku quien acompañaba a Ikki le decía.

'' Vaya te vez muy cofiado al aceptar. Se escuchó la voz de una chica. Al voltear Goku e Ikki, pudieron ver a una chica, que tenía un Kimono y un abanico.

'' Finalmente tengo la oportunidad en un encuentro oficial en el cual podía participar, así que no tengo dudas. Ikki lo decía a la chica.

'' Tu eres Saikyo Nene-san. Goku le pregunto a la chica que parecía una lolita.

'' Oh, madre mía eres el dios Goku, eres más guapo de cerca. Saikyo lo dijo sonrojada.

'' Así es un placer. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más de la cuenta, sin darse cuenta de que ya tiene su destino en el harem Xd.

'' El placer es todo mío, pero. Sorprendentemente Saikyo abrazo a Goku.

'' Que tal si esta noche, puedes enseñarme los milagros de los dioses, puedes darme lesiones privada. Saikyo lo decía seductoramente, sin saber que estaba jugando con el nepe de la destrucción de virginidades Xd.

'' Bueno, si no es problema, pues. Goku iba a decir algo, pero.

'' Que le estás haciendo a mi… que diga al dios Goku-sama. Kurono quien había aparecido lo decía seriamente, lo que provoco que Saikyo se asustara.

'' Me asustaste, no hagas eso Ku-chan, casi te mato. Saikyo lo decía escondiéndose detrás de Goku.

'' No seré asesinada por alguien como tú. Kurono lo decía.

'' Kurono, que te he dicho de fumar cigarrillo, hacen daño para tus pulmones, eso provoca cáncer. Goku lo decía quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca a Kurono, lo que provoco que esta votara humo de la cabeza.

'' Listo ya está mejor. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa, lo que sonrojo a Kurono la cual está destinada a ser desvirgindad por el nepe de la destrucción de virginidades Xd.

'' Que te sucede Ku-chan, te quedaste muda. Kurono preguntaba con una expresión divertida, por la forma en que estaba Kurono.

'' Mas importante Saikyo, que sucedió con los comentarios y la supervisión de encuentros. Kurono pregunto a Saikyo.

'' Si, pues veras… era una batalla bastante deprimente así que. Saikyo iba a decir algo más, pero.

'' Vuelve a tu puesto, obsedida publica andante. Kurono se llevó arrastrando a Saikyo del moño de su cabello.

'' Es esta bien Ku-chan, pero no me arrastres por ahí eso duele. Saikyo se quejaba del dolor, haciendo que a Goku e Ikki le saliera una gota de sudor.

 **Antes de continuar, no me acuerdo bien de la pelea entre Kiriahra e Ikki, por lo que voy hacerla a pura imaginación, para que se vea más original.**

'' Muy bien, ya nos encontramos en el segundo encuentro de selección, también tengo que decir que Saikyo Nene-San, está presente, acaso usted tiene unas palabras que decir antes de empezar. La chica preguntaba a Saikyo la cual estaba al lado de ella.

'' No tengo nada que decir, pero si miran hacia riba, está el dios favorito de la academia, nuestro amado Goku-San, quien curo la enfermedad de Yuri-san, y también se dedica a entrenar a los chicos, mandándoles a correr cantidades de kilómetros. Saikyo lo decía, y las chicas comenzaron a ver arriba, gritando Goku como si fueran unas locas fanáticas, al igual que los chicos quienes respectaban a su maestro de educación físicas, aunque casi los mata en los entrenamientos, aunque sean de una academia.

'' Vaya, al parecer Goku se ha convertido en el dios favorito de la academia. Alice, quien estaba sentada en los asientes del estadio lo decía.

'' Por suerte eso a él no le importa. Shizuku agregaba.

'' Es lo bueno de Goku, no lo interesa ser admirado por nadie, teniendo la voluntad de hacer lo que se le dé su gana. Stela lo dijo contenta por su Goku Xd.

'' Muy bien, ya es la hora de comenzar con el encuentro, ahora podemos ver como Kiriahra y Kurogane, están llegando al centro de la arena. La anunciadora lo decía y todos empezaron a gritar por la emoción.

'' Creí que ibas a huir, no lo aras como aquella vez. Kiriahra lo decía arrogantemente, sacando su Device, que era lo que parecía un arco de flechas.

'' Aun estas a tiempo para rendirte. Lo digo por tu bien Kiriahra, no he olvidado lo que me hiciste aquella vez, por lo que esta vez no tendré piedad. Ikki lo decía con una voz seria.

'' Jajajaja, por favor, tus chicstes de mal gustos no son tan buenos. Pero tú lo quisiste, me asegurare de mandarte a la sala de urgencias. Luego de que Kiriahra dijera eso, todo el estadio se convirtió en un bosque y Kiriahra no se veía físicamente.

'' A comenzado el área invisible de Kiriahra, acaso Ikki será capaz de evadirla. Era la voz de Saikyo que comentaba.

Luego lo que parecía una flecha, se dirigía hacia Ikki, pero este la evadió con solo moverse a un lado.

'' De verdad eres un cobarde, si no quieres terminar humillado frente de tus fanáticas, ríndete, es tu ultima oportunidad, eso que haces no servirá de nada. Ikki lo decía con toda tranquilidad y con los ojos cerrados.

'' Sigues diciendo tonterías, vamos a ver si vas a seguir diciéndolas después de esto. Luego Kiriahra lanzo varias flechas que venían de diferentes direcciones, pero Ikki las evadía con toda la facilidad del mundo.

'' Ya basta de juegos esto se acaba aquí y ahora. Luego de decir eso Ikki salió en un estallido de velocidad, lanzando un puño. El puño que Ikki lanzo impacto en el estómago de Kiriahra, quien había dejado de estar invisible.

'' Es es esto es imposible, cómo pudiste. Kiriahra no pudo decir nada mas ya que empezó a escupir sangre por la boca.

'' No digas que te lo adverti. Ikki lo decía, luego de eso Kiriahra cayo inconsciente, desapareciendo todo el bosque.

'' Ya todo acabo. Goku lo decía. Un silencio incomodo estaba en el estadio.

'' Kiriahra, ha quedado inconsciente de un golpe. El ganador es, Kurogame Ikki. Saikyo desde los comentarios lo decía sorprendida, y la otra no podía ni hablar. Luego todos los chicos dieron un grito comenzando a alabar a Ikki, gritando su nombre varias veces.

'' A eso si le llamo ser humillado. Stela lo decía.

'' Los entrenamientos de Goku-sama son increíbles, tú y mi oni-sama son increíbles. Shizuku lo decía entusiasmada.

'' Mmm, me gustaría que me entrenara, que dices Stela-san. Alice lo dijo con una voz algo seductora, lo que provoco que Stela se enojara y empezara a emanar un aura asesina.

'' Que dijiste de mi Goku. Stela lo decía muy enojada, lo que provoco que Alice se asustara y Shizuku se confundiera por eso de mi Goku, ya que Stela lo decía como si Goku fuera su novio, aunque está destinada.

A la mañana siguiente.

'' Con que usted es quien entrena a Stela y Kurogane, con razón son imparables y están invictos, nos puede entrenar. Kagami junto con otras dos chicas le preguntaba a Goku, el cual estaba hablando con Yuris-san, pero las chicas querían hablar con Goku.

'' Solo para eso me sacaron de mi conversación con Yuri-san. Goku preguntaba.

'' Pense que sería un desperdicio si no aprovechara esta oportunidad, así que dice Goku-san. Kagami lo pregunto apegando sus pechos de los brazos de Goku, lo que provoco que este suspirara.

'' Esta bien, les voy a enseñar a pelear. Goku aceptaba la propuesta de las chicas.

'' De verdad, entonces empezaremos mañana, eres el mejor Goku-sama, te doy un premio. Luego de decir eso Kagami le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goku. Esto provoco que Goku se confundiera, y solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Muchas gracias Goku-sama, por eso somos sus fans. Las otras chicas que acompañaban a Kagami lo decían haciendo una reverencia. De repente el ambiente bajo de temperatura y por algo Goku se puso pálido.

'' Si Stela vio lo que Kagami hizo hoy se va a molestar. Luego de que Goku pensara eso, volteo la mirada y pudo ver como Stela. Tenía una mirada asesina, y sus ojos estaba teñidos de un color rojo carmesí, exigiendo sangre, porque tenían sed de sangre insaciable.

'' Como te atreves hacer eso. Stela en lo más puros de los celos lo decía a Goku.

'' Eh bueno. Kagami por favor, adelántate y ve al hospital más cercano, llama a emergencias y busca ayuda porque hoy la necesitare, tal vez deberían de llevar un ataúd solo por si acaso. Goku lo decía con sudores en la cabeza, a lo que Kagami al ver como estaba Goku, solo le salió un signo de interrogación.

'' Pero si estoy pensando en el siguiente título de mi página, se llamará, el imbebible dios de la tierra que lleva a la reportera al cielo. Eso estará en primer plano mañana- Kagami lo decía tomando unos apuntes.

'' Estoy frito. Goku lo pensó con una cara pálida.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku y Stela, estaban en la habitación. Stela estaba leyendo un libro, mientras Goku levitaba en el aire.

'' Oye Goku-san, te puedo decir algo. Stela preguntaba a Goku, haciendo que este saliera de lo que estaba haciendo.

'' Si puedes. pero me sacaste de un buen entrenamiento mental, por favor no vuelvas hacer eso. Goku lo decía perezosamente.

'' Lo siento, pero es que no aguantaba las gana de preguntarte algo. Porque demonios! Dejaste que Kagami te besara, además porque demonios aceptaste entrenar a los demás, podías estar creando a nuevos adversarios. Stela lo pregunto algo molesto, saliendo de su lectura, esa actitud de Stela, hizo que Goku se confundiera.

'' No hay nada de malo en que los entrene a ellos, los conviene a ustedes para poder aumentar su poder, además dije que quería ver sus capacidades al máximo. Sobre el beso, pues no hay nada de malo en eso. Goku lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'' De verdad que eres muy inocente para ser un dios, creí que ustedes los dioses no permitían eso, además para un dios de tu estatus eso debería de quedarte extrita mente prohibido. Stela se quejaba, apretando sus puños, pero lo que ella lo que sentía era celos porque, aunque Kagami simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues eso la molesto porque ella no lo ha hecho.

'' Por favor cálmate Stela, cambia esa actitud. Con respecto a lo que dices, yo actuó por voluntad propia, en tanto no descuide mi trabajo como dios de la destrucción, así que, para mí no hay nada que esté prohibido. Goku le explicaba a Stela con una sonrisa inocente.

'' De verdad no sabía eso. Stela luego bajo la mirada y se puso algo nerviosa. '' Pues si es así entonces tu y yo. Stela estaba más roja que una pimienta, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y empezó a tartamudear.

'' Que cosa, tu y yo que. Goku preguntaba con dudas a una Stela que estaba más roja que un tomate.

'' PUEDES SER MI NOVIO. Stela se declaraba ante Goku. Esto provocó que el Saiyajin se sorprendiera un poco.

'' Según tengo entendido, los novios son aquellas dos personas que se quieren mucho y se cuidan uno al otro. Claro que si Stela, porque yo te quiero proteger y además que te quiero. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que exactamente hizo que Stela se pusiera más roja que un tomate y se desmayara.

'' Acepto. Stela pensó más roja que un tomate para luego caer desmayada, ya que no creía que un dios la aceptaría como su novia, obviamente esto dejaría sin palabra a una mujer.

'' Stela. Goku en un rápido movimiento antes de que Stela callera al suelo, este la sujeta noxal mente.

'' Al parecer la emoción fue tan grande que te desmayaste. Goku lo pensaba con una linda sonrisa mientras se podía notar como Stela tenia espirales en los ojos, repitiendo varias veces la palabra acepto.

A la mañana siguiente podemos ver que Goku estaba entrenando a Kagami junto con sus dos amigos por los escalones de la escuela, estas estaban tratando de concentrar energía en sus manos, e ikki los acompañaba.

'' Que beneficio tiene usar el Ki, Goku-sama. Kagami pregunto.

'' Te dará habilidades increíbles, como volar y crear esferas de poder destructivas de las manos. Además de que aumenta tu resistencia y velocidad. Ikki lo explicaba por Goku.

'' Así es, por eso es que es bueno usar el Ki y no la magia. Goku les recomendaba a las chicas.

'' Increíble, entonces me voy a concentrar mejor, me esforzare al máximo por usted Goku-sama. Kagami estaba entusiasmada al igual que sus otras dos amigas. De repente Goku siente una presencia algo molesta que estaba detrás del.

'' Con que te crees que eres el mejor en toda la academia. Se escuchó la voz de un chico. Goku e Ikki al voltear sus miradas pudieron ver a 6 chicos que estaban con armas y pistolas, al parecer las chicas salieron de su concentración, por este repentino suceso.

'' Que están haciendo, acaso quieren pelear contra el dios Goku. Kagami lo preguntaba.

'' Acaso no es obvio, le voy a poner en su lugar. El chico lo decía sacando una pistola.

'' No me hagas reír humano de pacotilla, no me aras nada con eso. Goku lo dijo con algo de arrogancia.

'' Goku-sama, no es necesario que se ensucie las manos, permítame encargarme. Ikki le pedía a Goku, a lo cual este solo asiente.

'' Te vamos a poner en tu lugar maldito. Luego de que el chico dijera eso, todos los otros junto con sus almas, que eran hachas y espadas, pues Ikki en menos de un segundo los había golpeado a todos cayendo estos al suelo, solo el que tenía la pistola quedo de pie, y estaba muy asustado.

'' Maldito no te metas en esto te voy a. El chico iba a decir algo más, pero sorprendentemente, Goku lo había tomado por el cuello. El chico estaba alarmado y creía que Goku le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

'' Saben que no pueden utilizar su Divice fuera de la academia, eso está prohibido. Kurono me dijo que, como supervisor, puedo expulsar a cualquier estudiante que rompa las reglas de la academia. Goku les explicaba a los chicos, soltando al que tenía sujetado por el cuello.

'' Se los dije, ahora se metieron en problemas. Kagami les decía a los chicos los cueles estaban de rodillas en el suelo.  
'' Tenemos envidia del dios Goku e Ikki. Uno de los chicos lo decía, sorprendiendo a Goku e Ikki por esa declaración.

'' Aunque tenemos más de Goku-sama. Un chico aclaraba.

'' Ahora que eres el dios favorito de la academia, además de fuerte, musculoso, guapo, amable y ser un dios. Todas las chicas te admiran. También tenemos envidia de Kurogane, porque tú lo entrenaste y ahora es muy fuerte, y admirado por las chicas. Un chico declaraba.

'' Nosotros también queremos ser fuertes. Uno lo decía.

'' Y ser populares con las chicas. Otro se expresaba.

'' Podías entrenarnos, para ser como tú. Otro chico le pedía a Goku.

'' POR FAVOR! Todos los chicos lo último lo dijeron a coro, esto provoco que Goku solo suspirara un poco.

'' En vez de atacar, lo tenían que pedir amablemente. Goku les aclaraba a los chicos.

'' Es cierto, Goku-san es muy buena persona, no tenían que pasar por una humillación como la que pasaron ahora. Ikki les explicaba a los chicos.

'' Lo sentimos mucho no lo volveremos hacer. Los chicos haciendo una reverencia nuevamente lo dijeron a coro.

'' El entrenamiento empieza mañana. Goku les puse la fecha del comienzo del entrenamiento.

'' Si, Maestro. Todos lo dijeron a coro, haciendo que a Ikki tanto como a Goku, les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca a cada uno.

'' Esto es increíble. Hasta los jóvenes retorcidos y busca pleitos, enderezaron sus caminos inmediatamente. Este es el método educacional y revolucionar del dios Goku. Quizás pueda vender esto por internet y pueda hacer mucho dinero. Kagami lo decía tomando apuntes en su libreta.

'' Podías entrenarnos a nosotras también. 6 chicas habían aparecido, y estas le preguntaban a Goku.

'' Si, no hay problema. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y luego dirigió su mirada a ikki.

'' Te haciendo como el entrenador personal del dios de la destrucción del universo. Encárgate de los chicos y explícales cómo se usa el Ki. El resto ya lo sabes Ikki. Luego de que Goku dijera eso le dio la espalda a Ikki, el cual solo estaba con una gota de sudor.

'' Espere, no es justo, ni si quiera usted me ha terminado de entrena, por los cielos yo no domino bien el Ki. Ikki se quejaba con una cara enojona al estilo anime.

Luego de un momento, ya había anochecido.

'' Aiyayai, estoy muy cansado, Yuri-san, Kurono y Seikyo Nene-san, son más interrogantes que otra cosa. Toda la tarde la pase hablándole sobre cosas de mi mundo y de que nunca fui un dios. Goku quien estaba sentado en un sillón lo decía a Stela, quien estaba sentada leyendo como siempre.

'' Con razón fue que no llegaste más temprano, pero espero que nada más hayas hablado de eso con esas 3. Otra cosa que te quería decir, Kagami me conto que enderezaste a unos buscas pleitos porque te tenían envidia. Stela le preguntaba a Goku.

'' Tal vez se molestaron un poco porque Shizuku anda diciendo que tú y yo somos novios, yo no veo nada de malo en eso y cuando me preguntan que si es verdad pues yo lo admito. Goku le respondía, sorprendiendo a Stela.

'' De verdad, oh no, esto no puede ser, quería que tener esto en secreto, pero creo que ya no se va a poder. Stela lo decía suspirando un poco.

'' Nadie tiene que ver, que la chica más bonita del universo, sea mi novia por eso a nadie le debería de importar. Cielos santos que acabo de decir. Goku lo último lo pensó con dudas, ya que ni el mismo sabía que había dicho eso, al parecer la inocencia se le va a quitar Xd.

'' Como dices, soy la más bonita del universo. Stela lo decía más sonrojada que un tomate y jugando con sus dedos, botando humo de su cabeza.

'' Si, eres muy bonita. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, y esto dejo algo pensativa a Stela.

'' Que estoy haciendo. Se supone que ya es normal que me diga estas cosas, no me debo de sorprender porque diga esto, ya es normal para él. Dejare de ser una inmadura y voy hacer lo mejor posible por ser la mejor novia de Goku. Stela lo pensó sonrojada y con una sonrisa de determinación.

A la mañana siguiente, podemos ver que los chicos iban viajando en tren. Goku aún estaba dormido, y estaba arre costado del regazo de Stela, quien solo le pasaba su mano por su cara y lo miraba dulcemente. Ikki al a ver esto solo dio una sonrisa por los dos, pero Kagami por otro lado solo dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Ya luego de un momento. Todos los chicos estaban en una piscina. Todos a excepción de Goku, Stela y Kagami, estaban presentes.

'' Muy bien, es ahora que estamos en el agua, el flujo de Ki será mejor, por eso Goku-sama decidió que el entrenamiento se diera aquí. Ikki le explica a los chicos y chicas.

'' Muy bien, ya estoy listo. Era Goku quien había aparecido.

'' Kiiiiaaaaa. Todas las chicas gritaron como locas, por cómo estaba vestido Goku, ya que esta tenía una bermuda y chancletas de playas.

'' Miren esos músculos. Las chicas comentaban con corazones en los ojos por ver los músculos de los dioses Xd.

'' Por los cielos, Goku-sama sí que es perfecto en todo, ese cuerpo es muy llamativo. Shizuku quien estaba aún lado con Alice lo decía.

'' Me pregunto cómo dormirá Stela con Goku-san, al parecer no necesita sabanas. Alice lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras tanto con Stela.

'' Entonces es cierto lo que he escuchado, que tú y Goku son novios. Kagami le preguntaba a Stela.

'' Si. Quería que fuera una relación muy silenciosa, pero Shizuku lo arruino. Stela respondía.

'' No te preocupes, yo no dire nada, y no todos lo saben, ya se les olvidara por lo que puedes estar tranquila. Recuerda que es mi orgullo como periodista, y no te voy a preguntar si han hecho cosas de novios, porque me perderé el entrenamiento. Luego Kagami se fue de la habitación don estaba el Yacusi dejando sola a Stela.

'' Cosas de novios. Stela se preguntaba con algo de sonrojos.

'' Sé qué quiso decir con eso. Era Goku quien lo decía, este había aparecido con su tele transportación.

'' Sabia que estabas hay, lose por tu Ki. Stela le explicaba a Goku.

'' Por lo menos ya puedes sentir bien la presencia, has progresado. Goku lo decía orgulloso de Stela.

'' Oye Goku, te puedo preguntar algo. Stela preguntaba a Goku.

'' Que cosa. Goku preguntaba.

'' Sientes amor por mí. Stela pregunto sonrojada.

'' No sé lo que se siente el amor. Pero durante estos últimos días, me he encarrillado mucho contigo. Mi corazón me dice que debo de proteger, y cuidarte siempre. Tal vez no sé si lo que sienta es amor, pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que nunca te dejare Stela. Goku se declaraba ante Stela, lo que provoco que sus ojos se ancharan de gran manera.

'' Es lo más tierno que alguien me ha dicho. Stela lo pensaba en shock y con lágrimas de felicidad que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

'' Sé que eso no responde tu pregunto, pero. Goku iba a decir algo, pero. Sorprendentemente Stela lo había besado, dejando asombrado a Goku.

'' Esta sensación, la estoy sintiendo otra vez. Goku al reconocer esa sensación, correspondió el beso. Ambos se besaban con mucha intensidad, no hacía falta mencionar que su relación estaba mejorando ya casi nos acercamos al lemon Xd.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que era de atardecer y los chicos estaba fuera de la academia.

'' Entonces Shizuku, por eso queríamos mantener la relación en secreto. Era Stela quien se le decía a Shizuku que no debió divulgar el noviazgo entre ella y Goku.

'' Pues lo siento, pero no pude contenerme, además no hay nada de malo en eso. Shizuku le explicaba a Stela.

'' Goku-san, cuando será el próximo entrenamiento. Alice le preguntaba a Goku.

'' Ikki se va a encargar de eso, ya él y Stela han completado su entrenamiento conmigo. Goku explicaba.

'' Bueno, ahora si no me quejo de nada ya que aprendí a manipular el Ki a la perfección. Ikki decía.

'' Pues entonces tu nos entrenaras Kurogane, me parece bien ya que no eres tan sádico como lo es Goku-san, sin ofender claro. Por cierto, ya supongo que ustedes debieron de sentir la presencia de la chica que está escondida detrás de ese árbol. Alice informo.

'' Lo sentí desde hace rato, quiere que le pregunte que quiere Goku-san. Ikki le preguntaba a Goku.

'' Déjamelo a mí. Luego Goku desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo detrás del árbol en donde estaba la chica.

'' Puedo ayudarte en algo. Goku le preguntaba a la chica, la cual al ver a Goku se sorprende mucho, y cae desmayada de la impresión.

'' Oye que te sucede. Antes de que la chica cayera en el suelo Goku la había cargado.

'' La había visto en alguno parte. Shizuku decía.

'' Me parece conocida. Alice también había visto a la chica.

Luego de un rato.

'' Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Yo… eh, soy de tercer grado. La chica que estaba en una camilla de hospital, iba a decir algo más, pero al ver a Goku esta se sonrojo y cubrió sus ojos.

'' Sucede algo. Goku pregunto.

'' Es que me es incómodo mirar fijamente a un hombre a los ojos, es algo vergonzoso. La chica dijo quitándose la mano de su cara. '' Yo soy, Ayatsuji Ayase, de tercer grado. Ayase se presentaba.

''Ayatsuji. Tu eres pariente cercana de Ayatsuji Kaito-san. Ikki esta vez lo pregunto.

'' Ayatsuji Kaito-san, es mi padre. La chica la respondía.

'' Tal como imaginaba, me dio curiosidad por su apariencia. Ikki lo decía con entusiasmo.

'' Quien es Ayatsuji Kaito-san. Stela pregunto.

'' Es el caballero genio conocido como el ultimo Samurai. Gano todas las copas como, Tozai Toitsusen, Musashi, a todos los campeones existentes los venció, consiguiendo todo el éxito que puede conseguirse en el mundo de la espada, es todo un prodigio, y conocido como un blaze, siendo conocidos por todas las personas. Shizuku explicaba.

'' Desde que era niño, veía siempre los partidos de Kaito-san y estudiaba su espada de esa forma. Pero sobre lo último que hoy del, como está ahora. Ikki preguntaba a Ayase y esta solo bajo la mirada.

'' Tras ser víctima de un accidente en una pelea, ahora está internado. Ayase respondió tristemente.

'' No me lo esperaba, lamento haberte preguntado algo como eso. Ikki se disculpaba con Ayase.

'' Descuida, es bueno saber que admirabas mucho a mi padre, me hace muy feliz. La chica lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Se puede saber porque estuviste espiando a Goku-san desde hace una semana. Alice le preguntaba a Ayase, mientras que Stela estaba que desprendía llamas por eso.

'' Lo siento mucho, pero es que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle a Goku-sama, menos sabiendo que era un dios. Pero en realidad, mis verdaderas intenciones, era buscar una forma de decirle que me entrenara. La chica lo dijo con algo de nervios jugando con sus dedos.

'' Era algo tan simple como eso, solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente, no te iba a negar algo como eso. Goku le respondió con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba sonrojando a la chica y condenando su destino en el harem Xd.

'' De de verdad. Si es así pues entonces muchas gracias, será muy bueno recibir el entrenamiento de un dios, también quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre. Ayase lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Pero no seré yo quien te entrene, sería muy rudo contigo, para eso usare a mi viejo confiable, mi asistente entrenador Kurogane Ikki. Goku lo decía poniendo una mano en el hombre de ikki, con algo de arrogancia, lo que provoco que Ikki solo suspirara.

'' Como diga Goku-sama. Ikki respondía.

Ya después de una semana Ikki había entrenado a Ayase, enseñándola a perfeccionar sus habilidades en combate, enseñándole a controlar su Ki, aunque no a la perfección, pero ya sabía, el entrenamiento fue algo similar a lo de la historia original, la única diferencia era que Goku siempre vigilaba a Ikki por si se equivocaba en algo sobre el Ki.

Ahora vemos que todos estaban en un restaurante, ya era algo de noche.

'' Han pasado 1 semana desde que estoy entrenando bajo la tutela de Ikki-san, gracias a ustedes dos he descubierto cosas nuevas. Ayase estaba agradecida con Goku e Ikki. Ayase e Ikki estaban, en un asiento, y Goku y Stela en otro.

'' Tú te esforzaste en el entrenamiento, algo saber los conocimientos de sobre una cosa, pero difícil es hacerla realidad, dependiendo de tu entusiasmo y conseguir dicho objetivo. Goku explicaba con una sonrisa.

'' Además te Ayatsuji se hubiera dando cuenta a la larga. Ikki agregaba.

'' A la larga no. Me preparare para recuperar lo que me quitaron. Ayase lo decía, dejando algo confuso a los chicos.

'' Ayase, que sorpresa verte por aquí. Se escuchó la voz de un chico que tenía el tatuaje de una calavera en su pecho, que hicieron que los ojos de Ayase es ancharan de gran manera.

'' Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, estabas aquí. Un miembro de la banda de chicos, le preguntaba a Ayase.

'' Maldito, nos estas ignorando cuando vez que todo el club está aquí. Un chico le dijo a Goku.

'' Oigan ustedes, estamos conversando tranquilamente, podía retirarse por un momento, nos estorban. Goku lo dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

'' Si sigues diciendo tonterías te voy a patear el trasero. Un chico le dijo a Goku.

'' Eres muy valiente. El chico que tenía la calavera lo decía a Goku, y luego vio a una mesa.

'' Prestame esta botella, si no es mucha molestia. El chico tomo una botella de licor de la mesa de una mujer, aun si su permiso.

'' Esta es mi forma de agradecimiento por tu valentía, el chico le Silvio en un vaso vacío licor a Goku.

'' Gracias. Goku tomo un solbo de licor, pero al hacerlo, el chico le había explotado la botella en la cabeza a Goku.

'' No debes de confiarte, eres un imbécil. El chico lo dijo mientras reía, pero lo que no sabía era que Goku estaba como si no hubiera recibido nada.

'' Bien hecho. Un par de chicas alabaron al chico, ya que estas los acompañaban. Goku simplemente dejo de tomar y se paró de la silla con la mirada sombría.

'' Vas a morir. Goku tomo por el cuello al chico, con intención de ahorcarlo. Las personas se alarmaron y comenzaron a huir del restaurante.

'' Suéltalo maldito. Los otros chicos se lanzaron contra Goku, pero todos atravesaron los muros por fuertes golpes de Ikki.

'' Que te gustaría decir antes de morir. Goku lo decía asfixiando al chico, el cual no podía respirar.

'' Goku por favor no lo hagas, tú no eres así. Stela no le gustaba ver a Goku tan enojado, por lo que Goku solo suspiro.

'' Si vuelves a molestar, te voy a matar. Luego de decir eso Goku había arrojado al chico contra un muro haciendo que este lo atravesara. Las chicas que acompañaban a ellos fueron a auxiliarlo.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Porque dejaste que te rompiera la botella, ahora tu cabello tiene un olor a cerveza. Stela le preguntaba a Goku.

'' No me moleste, eso no me haría daño. Además, no tenía planeado matarlo, solo quería asustarlo y darle una lección. Goku explicaba

'' Bueno, en algo tienes razón. Ikki lo decía.

'' Vaya eso sí que fue feo. Era la voz de un chico peli blanco y los chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico.

'' Le da pelea a cualquier persona que vea, al as de la escuela del torneo. Pero, en fin, no me esperaba que el dios Goku, fuera tan misericordioso después de eso, aunque estas en lo correcto al no matarlo. Después de todo él fue uno de los 8 mejores, en el festival de la espada de las 7 estrella. El chico explicaba.

'' Así es, si hubieras matado al chico, sería algo que atormentaría a mucho, después de todo eres el dios favorito de la academia, incluyendo el mío. Era una peli rubia voluptuosa que tenía una sombrilla.

'' La vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil Hagun Misogi Utakata-san y… el encargado de cuentas, Toutokubara kanata-san. Goku lo decía.

'' Así es, no te preocupes por los chicos que hiciste que atravesaran el muro, ya el medico se los llevo, pero tienes que hacer algo con ese olor a cerveza que sale de tu cabello, ve a las regaderas. Toutokubara le decía a Goku.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku y Stela estaban caminando por la calle, aún era de noche y Stela estaba apegada a Goku.

'' Huy, que problema el de hoy no crees. Stela le decía a Goku.

'' Mmm cierto no me esperaba mandar a emergencias a alguien esta noche. Goku lo decía.

'' Aun así, me gusto en la forma en que los pusiste en su lugar. Stela esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta vez Goku tenía en mente algo.

'' Oye, Stela. Goku le decía a Stela.

'' Que sucede Goku. Luego de que Stela dijera eso Goku la había cargado noxal mente, empezando a volar.

'' Sé que quieres conocer Japón, pero que tal si, en vez de Japón, recorremos todo el mundo. Goku lo decía con una tierna sonrisa, lo que sonrojo a Stela, pero solo dio otra sonrisa.

'' Goku. Stela luego de decir eso había besado a Goku, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero rápidamente este correspondió el beso. Ya luego de un momento estos se despegan.

'' Ahora si podemos disfrutar de nuestro viaje. Stela lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

'' Pues aquí vamos. Luego de eso Goku empezó a volar, mientras tenia sujetada a Stela Noxal mente, empezando su paseo como pareja, la luna solo alumbraba sus sombras.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya les dije todos los animes que aparecerán en este fanfic, no olviden seleccionar el personaje que ustedes desean para que se haga el próximo cruce multi dimensional, vuelvo y repito que BARDOCK, sería más que perfecto para el próximo fic. Saben, he descubierto que tengo un buen talento como escritor, aunque aún me falta mucho por mejorar. Durante los últimos días, he pensado en hacer un libro, y las idea de cómo hacerlo siempre las tengo en mente. Necesito saber su opinión, que, si quieren ustedes que yo escriba un libro. Háganmelo saber en los comentarios. Vuelvo a darles las gracias a los usuarios de fanfiction como VERGI SPALDA YAMATO, DMCNERO, MAXIGIAMPERI2012 Y NOMURA FUDOU, gracias por recomendarme animes que en lo personal me interesaron al igual que unas cuantas novelas ligeras. Ya sin más nada que decir. No veremos en el próximo y capítulo final de esta historia, digo final por lo de Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, no el fin del fanfic entero Xd. Muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	17. DESAFIO ENTRE DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCION

**¡He vuelto! Xd. Qué onda mis queridos jaladores de ganso, Okey no, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien. Pero porque no he subido muchos fanfic últimamente, pues resulta es que me está empezando a dar flojera escribir, por lo que creo que voy a terminar de dejar todo esto de escribir fanfic, es algo muy complicado y casi no tengo dicho tiempo para asumir dicha responsabilidad, sé que dije que nunca dejaría un fanfic sin terminar, pero creo que ya me estoy hartando de todo esto, y más que estoy de malhumor por los problemas personales que he tenido últimamente. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 16: EL FINAL DE LAS BATALLAS DE SELECCIONES '' UN DESAFIO DE PRUEBA ENTRE DOS DIOSES DESTRUCTORES SAIYAJINS''**

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla de la academia, al parecer Ikki Y Ayase, eran las personas quienes tenían que enfrentarse en el siguiente encuentro de selección.

'' Es el tercer encuentro de selección en el campo de entrenamiento, hoy les voy estar narrando yo este encuentro, por cierto, soy Tsukuyomi Hagetsu, del club de radio difusión, y la comentarista sera Yuri-sensei. Fue lo que dijo la chica que se encontraba en el área de comentarios junto a la maestra Yuri, quien al parecer estaba más viva que nunca.

'' Hola a todos chicos, como están, es un gusto verlos. Yuri dijo con una voz llena de alegría y con gran determinación, y las personas en el estadio dieron un grito de determinación por ver a Yuri con esa gran energía y no con la enfermedad de la que padecía.

'' Vaya, esto sí que es bueno, al parecer los estudiantes admiran mucho a Yuri, ver tanta energía y energía en ella, los hicieron emocionarse demasiado. Sin eres el mejor dios que hemos tenido aquí mi Go- digo Goku-sama. La directora Kurono le agradecía a Goku por todo lo que ha hecho, pero la sorpresa era que la siguiente.

'' Me alegra ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, pero es enserio Kurono, no debiste exagerar con este asiento tan enorme. Goku quien al parecer estaba en una zona VIAIPI, sentado en lo que más bien parecía un trono que un asiento, le decía eso a Kurono, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Goku.

'' Los dioses de su categoría deben de tener los tronos más abundantes de todo el universo, por lo que me moleste en mandarte hacerte este trono, por suerte no fue muy costoso y lo hicieron con un muy buen material. Kurono le explicaba a Goku, pero esto provoco que a Goku le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca, por esa delicadeza con la que se dirigen hacia él.

'' Bueno, si tú lo dices, está bien, pero te vuelvo a recordar que no es necesario expresarte de esa manera, es algo ridícula. Goku lo decía con una cara de palo, lo que provoco que Kurono le saliera una nube negra de la decepción que tenía por ella misma.

'' Otra vez la Cage, al parecer Goku-san le guste que lo traten de una forma común y corriente, siempre se me olvida, por eso de ser un dios, soy una idiota. Kurono decepcionada de sí misma pensaba eso de ella.

'' Quien lo diría. Al parecer la directora Kurono ha hecho una zona privada para Goku-san. Alice quien estaba sentado en las gradas junto con Stela y Shizuku comentaba, viendo hacia donde estaban Kurono y Goku.

'' Acaso será algún plan, para poder conquistar a Goku-san. Shizuku pregunto poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, pero esto provoco que a Stela se le vieran varias oleadas de llama flotando a su alrededor.

'' Si se trata de eso, no voy a permitir que se acerque a mi Goku, él es mío y de nadie más. Stela con una expresión defensora hacia su presa Xd, sella su cláusula de territorio en Goku, diciendo que ella no permitirá que nadie se acerque a Goku, pero lo que Stela no sabe, es que Goku ya fue abusado por 13 mujeres Xd.

'' Uy sí que hace calor aquí. Alice lo dijo echándose aire con su mano, ya que Stela provocaba temperaturas extremas por sus llamas que la rodeaban Xd.

'' Muy bien, ya los combatientes han llegado a la pista. Primero, el caballero de rango F que gano seis batallas de seis, de primer año Kurogane Ikki. La siguiente combatiente también tiene 6 batallas ganadas de seis, un caballero de rango D, de tercer año, Ayatsuji Ayase. Tsukuyomi presentaba a los chicos que iban a combatir, y las personas dieron fuertes gritos por los dos, al parecer será una batalla interesante.

'' Lamentablemente, tengo que admitir que Ikki, está más preparado que Ayase, por lo que la victoria, obviamente está declarada. Era lo que pensaba Goku, mientras veía a los chicos.

'' Muy bien, comiencen. Esta vez fue Yuri quien le dio la orden a los chicos para que empezaran su combate. Rápidamente Ikki invoco su espada o Katanga, pero Ayase no hacía nada.

'' Que sucede Ayase, porque no haces nada. Ikki le pregunto confusamente a Ayase.

 **ME RINDO.** Fueron las palabras de Ayase, las cuales hicieron que se formara un silencio incomodo en el ambiente.

'' Que, como que te rindes. Fue la pregunta de Ikki, al parecer este bajo la guardia.

'' Tal y como lo escuchaste, me rindo. Por el simple hecho, de que eres más poderoso que yo, con tan solo sentir tu presencia, me doy cuenta del gran poder que tienes, por lo que no vale la pena gastar fuerzas. Fue la respuesta de Ayase, quien luego de decir eso, había volteado, dándole la espalda a Ikki, para luego empezar a marcharse.

'' 'Ayatsuji Ayase, se ha rendido. El ganador es, Kurogane Ikki. Yuri anuncio, pero nadie decía nada.

'' Que raro, acaso se habrá rendido porque Ikki es más fuerte, tal vez algunos chicos luego de ver las batallas de Ikki, prefieren no ser lastimados y mejoro se rinden, que dices tú Goku-san. Fue la opinión de Kurono, y luego le pregunto a Goku.

'' Mmm, bueno no me lo esperaba por parte de Ayase, pero que se puede hacer, ya se ha rendido. Fue la respuesta de Goku, quien veía como Ayase se retiraba del estadio.

'' Porque lo abra echo, porque se ha rendido. Shizuku pregunto.

'' Eso es debido a que ella puede sentir que el ki de Ikki, es mucho más poderoso que el de ella, tal vez por eso se habrá rendido. Fue la respuesta de Stela.

'' Es lo más lógico, no por otra cosa se habrá rendido, aunque Goku-san, nos ha enseñado, que no importa que tan poderoso sea el enemigo, no hay que rendirse, pero tal vez ella no ha comprendido eso. Alice también dio su opinión.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku estaba caminando por la academia, hablando con Ayase.

'' Por esa razón no debiste de rendirte ante ikki, si haces eso con tus rivales, nunca te aras más fuerte Ayase, solo imagina si tuvieras que enfrentar a un enemigo más poderoso que tú. Goku le reprochaba a Ayase, que no debía rendirse ante Ikki.

'' Lose, sé que no debí rendirme, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que no tiene caso seguir peleando, para hacerme más fuerte. Además, participe con el objetivo de recuperar las dos cosas más importantes que he perdido, y usted me prometió que me iba a devolver lo que me quitaron. Ayase le daba una explicación a Goku, de él porque su rendición ante Ikki.

'' Cierto, se me estaba olvidando que tenía que curar a tu padre. Vamos Ayase. Goku lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, lo que provoco el sonrojo de Ayase, ese Goku y sus Hacks Xd.

Cambiando de escenario, Goku y Ayase se encontraba en un hospital, en donde se encontraba un señor algo desnutrido, ya que se podía notar en su rostro.

'' Como podrá notar, no ha despertado por 2 largos años. Siempre vengo a verlo con la esperanza de que despierte, pero nunca sucede. Ayase le explico a Goku el estado de su padre., pero lo dijo con una voz que expresaba tristeza, pero Goku solo se puso la mano en la nuca, y vio fijamente al papa de Ayase.

'' Mmm, sí que se ve mal. Pero no te preocupes Ayase, este fue su ultimo día en ese estado, es hora de ver la luz de nuevo. Al decir eso Goku tomo una postura firme, y se transformó en súper saiyajin dios rojo, no se transformó de golpe para que Ayase no saliera disparada, quien al ver a Goku en ese estado, se sonrojo de gran manera por, pero más que sonrojada estaba muy sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto a Goku en ese estado, pero lo que más la tenía sorprendida, era su aura de aspecto llameante que brotaba a su alrededor, sin duda todo un dios de la destrucción.

'' Muy bien, tengo que hacer esto. Al decir eso, Goku estiro su mano hacia el padre de Ayase, y del cuerpo de este mismo, empezó a manifestarse un aura de color azul, lo que obviamente, asombro a Ayase. Luego la apariencia desnutrida del padre de Ayase, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, empezando a recuperar su estado de apariencia normal y lentamente se iba rejuveneciendo.

'' Padre. Eran las palabras de una choqueada Ayase, la cual luego de decir eso, el cuarto entero fue cubierto por una luz intensamente blanca, y Ayase se cubrió los ojos por la enorme intensidad.

Al dispersarse toda esa luz blanca, Ayase se dejó de cubrir los ojos y luego paso a un estado de asombro.

'' Listo, ya está. Al decir eso Goku se había des transformado, volviendo a su estado original.

Luego el padre de Ayase, empezó a hacer musarañas con su cara, dando la señal de que estaba despertando, y luego abrió un poco los ojos.

'' En donde, estoy. Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del padre de Ayase, la cual al ver a su padre hablar de nuevo, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de felicidad.

'' Padre, estas bien. Ayase lo dijo sollozando.

'' Eres, tu Ayase. El padre de Ayase le pregunto. Ayase solamente se abalanzo contra su padre abrazándolo.

'' Padre, por fin despiertas, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta. Ayase lo decía con lágrimas de felicidad que brotaban de sus ojos.

'' Que bueno es verte a ti de nuevo, hija querida. El padre de Ayase se lo dijo tiernamente y con alegría de volver a ver a su hija.

'' Bueno, parece que todo tiene un final feliz. Goku lo pensaba con una sonrisa, ya que le hacía feliz al ver a Ayase Feliz.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku estaba en la oficina de la directora Kurono, sentado al frente del escritorio de esta.

'' Bien Goku-san, ahora el padre de Ayase se encuentro en rehabilitación mental, ya que lo afecto en algo su estado mental, estar inconsciente tanto tiempo, y más sabiendo que fue curado por la mano de un dios como usted, cuando se le dijo que era un dios. Kurono le dijo a Goku.

'' Nunca había visto a Ayase tan feliz, pero se lo merece después haber pasado, por tanto. Oye en donde esta Saikyo, hace varios días que no la veo. Goku le pregunto a Kurono.

'' Pues luego de ver que trata de hacer cosas traviesa contigo, le deje algo de trabajo extra, que le durara unos cuantos días, aunque volverá a sus travesuras cuando termine. Kurono le explicaba a Goku.

'' Ah pues bueno, bien por ella entonces jeje. Goku opino riendo un poco.

'' Oye Goku-san, no es un problema que la civilización se entere de que usted está presente en este mundo, es alguien muy reconocido en todo Japón, hasta creo que es reconocido mundialmente. Kurono le pregunto y explico a Goku su alto nivel de popularidad en el mundo donde estaba.

'' Bueno, para responder esa pregunta, pues claro que no, no hay problema, las personas ya saben de la existencia de dioses en el mundo, aunque sea por sus creencias. Goku respondió.

'' Por ser reconocido como un dios de la destrucción, muchos creyentes, creen que usted pueda ser el dios de la destrucción Shiva, el dios de la mitología hindú. Es cierto eso. Fue la pregunta de Kurono, sin saber que esos dioses se podían encontrar en high school dxd, pero obviamente Shiva es una copia barata Xd.

'' Mmm, bueno, no conozco a ningún dios destructor llamado Shiva, no entre los otros 16 que conozco y algunos que me faltan por conocer. Goku respondió y luego se paró del asiento en donde se hacia sentado.

'' Daré una vuelta por el pasillo, así que nos vemos Kurono. Goku luego le dio la espalda a Kurono.

'' Adiós Goku-san, pasa buen resto del día. Kurono le deseo buen resto del día a Goku.

'' Gracias, tú también te me cuidas, no quiero que te pase nada. Goku lo dijo con un tono de voz muy amable, lo que provoco que Kurono viera con ojos de amar a Goku Xd.

Goku al salir de la oficina de Kurono, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar, solo por ver por una de las ventanas del pasillo que al parecer era de atardecer, por lo que era hora de descansar.

'' Bueno hoy ha sido un largo día, me voy a descansar. Goku lo dijo dando ligeros bostezos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Centrándonos en otro lugar, en otro lugar, podemos ver a Vegeta, quien al parecer estaba en el planeta de Bills, con un atuendo sumamente diferente al que debería de tener, en realidad era el mismo que siempre usa, pero este era negro, solo con una chaqueta al estilo Xeno Goku, pero esta era de color azul.

'' Muy bien, vegeta. Aunque no domines el Migate no Gokui a la perfección, ya tienes el potencial suficiente, como para ser un dios de la destrucción. Aunque ellas llegado a este punto, te voy aclarar, que, entre los dioses de la destrucción más fuerte, eres un clase media. Bils le explicaba a Vegeta en el rankin de los dioses más fuerte donde era su posición.

'' No me interesa ser el más fuerte, ni controlar el Migato No Gokui. Solo necesito enfrentar a Kakarotto, para poder fortalecerme aún más. En cuanto tiempo dijiste que llegaría mi ángel guardián. Vegeta le pregunto eso a Wiss.

'' No debe tardar, algunos 15 minutos supongo. Wiss le respondió a Vegeta.

'' Eres el dios destructor del universo 17, por lo que el universo 18 y el 17 son gemelos, por si no lo sabias, Goku es el dios destructor del universo 18. Bills le revelo a Vegeta.

'' Con que del universo 18, perfecto, será más fácil encontrar a Kakarotto. Al parecer Vegeta quería pelear con Goku.

Centrándonos con Goku. Al parecer la noche había caído en toda la ciudad, las estrellas iluminaban los cielos nocturnos acompañado de una media luna, sumamente hermosa.

'' Entonces, Ayase si se rindió porque entendió que ya no tenía caso pelear. Stela le pregunto a Goku, al parecer ambos estaban acostado en su cama, pero como debemos de suponer, Stela estaba apegada hacia Goku, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, y abrazándolo Xd, Goku solo tenía sus brazos cruzados como si fuera recostaderos.

'' Así es. Pero le he enseñado a ustedes, que no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, porque en el momento en el que peleas, con el paso te aras fuerte también. Goku le explicaba a Stela.

'' Lose, me lo has explicado muchas veces. Stela lo dijo con una voz tierna.

'' Pero no tanto como las veces que te explique, que te iba a cuidar y que no dejaría que nada te pasaría, porque tú eres especial para mí. Goku le recordaba a Stela le protección que lo propuso desde que llego, lo que obviamente, hizo que Stela se enamorara más de Goku, ya que sentía felicidad y protección al estar a su lado, no solo por ser un dios, sino porque lo sentía desde dentro.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Saben, en muchos fanfic Goku es el mismo idiota que está en dragón ball súper, obviamente ese Goku parece un simio sin cerebro, por lo que este Goku, tiene actitud a la de dragón ball z de la saga de cell y Majin Buu, que son las actitudes más maduras que Goku ha tenido en toda la obra de toriyama, lo hago solo con el motivo de que esta historia sea más original, y porque es mejor un Goku que si sabe lo que hace, a que uno que no sabe lo que hace, y con más madures.

'' Lo se MI Goku. Se la protección que me has prometido, desde que llegaste aquí. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Stela expresaba nuevamente el amor que le tenía a Goku, y luego abrazo con más fuerza a Goku.

'' No puedo estar calmado sin saber que estas bien Stela. Te vuelvo a repetir, que siempre te voy a proteger, aunque me cueste la vida, aunque no puedo morir. Goku lo dijo refiriéndose a que no hay un enemigo capaz de hacerle frente a un dios destructor.

'' No hay nada que te pueda hacer un rasguño en todo el universo, Mi Goku, aunque me siento segura si esas palabras vienen de tus tiernos labios. Stela luego se acercó a Goku y lo beso en los labios, obviamente el Saiyajin tenía que responder ante esto, y beso a Stela apasionadamente.

Al mañana siguiente, podemos ver que Stela, Ikki, Ayase y Goku, estaban caminando por un bosque, pero estaban en frente de unos escalones con conducían a una casa.

'' Esta es la casa que solía ser de mi padre. Ayase le decía eso a los chicos y Goku quien era un hombre Xd.

'' Entonces, me dejara hablar mi Goku-sama o quiere que lo haga yo. Ikki le preguntaba a Goku.

'' No, mejor déjamelo a mí… además estoy molesto con Kurashiki, por hacer lo que hizo la noche anti pasada en la cafetería, nadie le falta el respecto de esa manera a lo seres como los dioses de la destrucción. Goku dijo lo último con una voz intimidante, lo que provoco que los chicos se sintieran alarmados por esa forma de hablar de Goku, por lo que haiga un 99% de probabilidad, de que haya huesos rotos.

Luego ellos empiezan a subir por los escalones que llevaban hacia la casa, y terminar de pasar por los escalones, pudieron ver a los amigos de Kurashiki, quien por cierto es el chico que tiene la calavera en el pecho.

'' Son intolerantes. Stela lo decía viendo con molestia a los chicos, ya que al parecer estaban jugando cartas.

'' Déjenme esto a mí. Luego de decir eso, Goku se dirigió hacia los chicos, parándose en frente de ellos.

'' Hola, me pueden llevar con Kurashiki. Goku pregunto a los chicos, los cuales solo salieron de su juego y a ver a Goku, todos se alarmaron.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Goku, Ayase, Stela e Ikki, entraron a una casa, y al entrar, pudieron ver a Kurashiki, quien estaba acostado en un mueble.

'' Oye, Kurashiki. Goku llamo a Kurashiki, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y no se percataba de quien se trataba.

'' Quien eres tú, tu voz me resulta algo. Kurashilki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que a prestar atención a la persona quien lo estaba llamando, se quedó callado, y pudo ver que atrás de Goku, estaba Ayase, Ikki y Stela.

'' Vaya, Vaya. No pensé que tuviera que toparme de nuevo contigo. Kurashiki se paró del asiento y empezó a caminar hacia Goku.

'' No he venido para mandarte a un hospital de nuevo. Pero si quieres tomar venganza, te voy a proponer algo. Goku lo dijo.

'' Que cosa, es la que quieres proponer. Luego de decir eso, Kurasiki saco una espada de hueso, impresionando un poco a los chicos por la apariencia de su espada.

'' Si vamos a pelear, tendrás que ofrecer la casa de Ayase si pierdes, esa es mi propuesta para pelear, de lo contrario no peleare. Fue la propuesta de Goku, lo cual lo propuso con algo de arrogancia.

'' De acuerdo, no me importaría nada que pelear con el sujeto que estuvo a punto de matarme, eso no te lo voy a perdonar. Luego de decir eso Kurashiki se lanzó con una velocidad segadora hacia Goku.

'' Esto no es para perder el tiempo, así que lo are rápido. Luego de pensar eso Goku desapareció de la vista de todos, haciendo que Kurashiki, parara su ataque.

'' En donde se metió. Kurashiki preguntaba mirando hacia ambos lados.

'' Estas ciego o que. Al decir un puño había privado el estómago de Kurashiki, lo que provoco que este perdiera el aliento y escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca.

'' Al parecer has perdido, tendrás que irte de aquí. KuraShiki, cayo de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo aún más sangre.

'' Como demonios, quien diablos eres tú. Kurashiki le pregunto a Goku.

'' Si tú quieres saber porque no puedes contra mí, está más que claro que no puedes con un dios. Al escuchar la respuesta de Goku, Kurashiki cayó desplomado en el suelo, ya que no pudo tolerar el dolor.

'' Bueno Ikki, ya te vas a enfrentar a él en el festival, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí. Goku lo dijo mirando a los chicos, hasta que de repente siente un gran abrazo en el que fue acorralado, no era nadie más quien Ayase,

'' Gracias Goku-san, gracias por pelear por lo que me pertenecía, de verdad gracias. Ayase estaba muy feliz de volver a recuperar su hogar, al parecer fue una razón para que se interesara más en Goku.

'' Bueno, por ahora hay que llevar a Kurashiki y sus amigos a fuera, para que una ambulancia los venga a buscar y lo regresen a sus academias. Vamos Stela, tienes que ayudar. Al parecer Ikki no termino de decir lo que quería decir, ya que entro en pánico cuando vio que Stela, estaba en vuelta en un aura asesina, y los ojos rojos como sangre, ya que al parecer estaba sedientos por ver derrámese sangre.

'' Eh, que le sucede a Stela. Ayase pregunto mientras aun seguía abrazando a Goku.

'' Bueno, ni yo sé lo que pasa, pero el que necesitara atención medica soy yo. Goku lo dijo con una cara que mostraba una expresión, de que estaba más asustado que otra cosa, ya que esa expresión de Stela, lo hace recordar a Milk o a sus chicas cuando se enojan con el Xd, hasta los dioses de la destrucción, tiemblan ante el enojo de una mujer.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, podemos ver que Goku y Stela iban viajando en un tren.

'' Con que a este tipo de cosas le llaman viaje de aguas termales, este es nuestro primer viaje juntos como pareja. Stela pregunto muy contenta, ya que estaba sola viajando con Goku.

'' No del todo. Goku respondió, pero luego Stela pudo notar algo al mirar por la ventana.

'' Mira eso Goku es hermoso. Stela se refería a una hermosa catarata que se podía ver en una montaña.

'' Podemos ir ahorita Goku, quiero ir a verlo de cerca. Stela lo preguntaba con muy contenta y feliz.

'' Esta bien, como quieras Stela. Goku respondió con una sonrisa, lo que provoco que Stela se sonrojara y se enamorara más del Kokun quien a pesar de estar todo chetado no deja de usar los hacks Xd.

Ya luego de un momento, los 2 se encontraban, paseando por un bosque.

AAACCHUUU. Stela dio un fuerte estornudo.

'' Estas bien Stela. Goku pregunto a Stela.

'' Si, solo fue un simple estornudo. Stela respondió, pero luego pensó algo que la hizo sonrojarse.

'' Oye Goku, esto se ve que es muy cosas de novios no crees. Stela pregunto.

'' Bueno, pues eso creo. Goku respondió inocentemente, ya que no sabía si era o no cosas de enamorados Xd.

'' Pero si somos enamorados. Stela iba a besar a Goku, pero este la detiene.

'' Stela espera, creo que tenemos compañía. Stela detuvo sus intenciones para mirar al frente, y pudo ver que el centro estudiantil estaba a unos metros de ellos.

'' Son los miembros del consejo estudiantil, que hacen aquí. Stela pregunto poniéndose en pose de pelea.

'' Descuida Stela, no tienen malas intenciones. Goku respondió.

Ya después de un rato, podemos ver que Stela estaba jugando un partido de bádminton, con una chica de piel morena que era sumamente veloz. Ambas por su velocidad crearon un remolino de viento y otro de fuego, al parecer era un bádminton extremo.

'' Conque esto es bádminton, parece divertido. Goku lo dijo, mientras veía el partido sentado en una banca, al lado del estaba un chico alto revisando lo que parecía una Tablet, Hagun quien es la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estaba sentada en una mesa que tenía una sombrilla tomado té y por ultimo Toutokubara, estaba comiendo papitas al lado de Goku.

'' Sin embargo, esto es bueno para nosotros, gracias a su novia, no tenemos que lidiar con ella Goku-sama. Fue lo que dijo el chico que tenía la Tablet.

'' Jugar con alguien que es resistente, es muy agotador. Fue lo que dijo Toutokubara.

'' Aunque no estamos aquí para jugar. Dijo Hagun.

'' Enserio, entonces esto es un trabajo del consejo estudiantil. Goku pregunto.

'' No te dijeron de lo que se trataba. Pregunto esta vez Toutokubara.

Ya luego de un rato, podemos ver que todos estaban limpiando una casa de enorme tamaño.

'' Así es, la próxima semana, los seleccionados aran sus prácticas en este lugar. Hagun respondió.

''Antes de eso debemos dejar limpio este lugar. Dijo el chico que estaba limpiando la ventana.

'' No habia limpiado durante mucho tiempo, pero bueno. Goku lo decía mientras le pasaba un paño a una ventana.

'' No podíamos hacer este trabajo solos, así que le pedimos ayuda a la directora. Toutokubara quien estaba detrás de la ventana en donde estaba limpiando Goku lo decía.

'' Ya veo, pero en donde esta Touka. Goku pregunto.

'' Ella aún no ha venido por aquí, creo que vendrá después. Toutokubara, respondió.

Ya luego de un momento.

'' Bueno, ya eso fue todo por hoy, gracias a ustedes terminamos rápidamente. Hagun les daba a los chicos su agradecimiento.

'' Si, entonces ahora nos iremos ver la cascada, es que quiero verla de cerca y yo y Goku iremos a ese lugar. Stela estaba muy contenta y emocionada.

'' Oh, con que ustedes dos solos eh. Nenne preguntaba traviesamente mientras movía sus orejas de gato.

'' Bueno Eh. Stela se puso ruborizada al ver esa expresión de ella.

'' El lugar a donde irán, queda a una hora de aquí, tal vez deberían de ir antes de que se ponga el sol, pero con la velocidad de Goku-san, llegarían en milímetros de segundo o menos. Eso lo dijo Saijou.

'' Jeje, iremos caminando, de esa forma vamos a poder disfrutar nuestro viaje. Goku lo dijo.

Ya después de un rato, podemos ver que Goku y Stela iban caminando por un bosque, pero al parecer el clima estaba algo frio. Stela estaba jadeando del cansan seo apoyándose de un árbol.

'' Que tienes Stela, acaso no te sientes bien. Goku estaba preocupado por la salud de Stela.

'' Bueno, desde hacer rato, me siento pesada, también tengo sueño y mareo. Aaah, tal vez estoy embarazado por todos esos besos que nos dimos. Stela expreso eso sorprendida y muy ruborizada.

'' Mmm, no lo creo, simplemente tienes un resfriado. Fue el punto de vista de Goku.

'' Que un resfriado. Nunca me habías resfriado antes. Stela lo dijo.

Luego de eso empezó a llover, y cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia se fue poniendo más intensa.

'' Oh no ya empezó a llover, si te mojas eso solo te va a empeorar, vámonos Stela. Goku cargo a Stela noxalmente, empezando a llevársela a un lugar seguro, para que no pudiera mojarse. Goku vio a los alrededores que había una cabaña abandonada, Goku sin perder el tiempo se dirige a la cabaña rápidamente, abriéndola de una patada, y luego la cierra con otra patada. Goku luego pone a Stela, frente a unas cuantas leñas que había en un lugar, ascendiéndola rápidamente con Telekinesis. Quitándose su chaqueta de su traje Xeno o dios de la destrucción, para luego ponérsela a ella.

'' Estas bien, Stela. Goku le pregunto a Stela, quien solo tenía la mirada hacia abajo,

'' Me siento muy mal Goku, no sabía que un resfriado podía ponerme en estas condiciones. Stela respondió.

'' Te voy a curar Stela, no te muevas y cierra tus ojos. Goku le dijo eso a Stela, transformándose en el dios rojo. Seguidamente Goku punto su mano hacia Stela, curándola al instante.

'' Ahora te sientes mejor, cierto. Goku pregunto volviendo a su estado base.

'' Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias amor. Aunque esta ropa mojada, es muy incómoda, me la voy a quitar. Goku puedes ayudarme. Stela le pedía a Goku.

'' Con gusto Stela, permíteme hacerlo. Goku se propuso a quitarle la ropa a Stela. Goku primero empezó por quitarle sus medias largas, o como se le llame en japonés Xd, quitándosela delicadamente. Luego Goku, desabrocho la camiseta de Stela, dejando revelar, sus grandes y enormes pechos, los cuales estaban sujetados con un sostén, lo que es algo obvio. Luego Goku le quito la falda a Stela, quedando en solo ropa interior ella, Goku la puso cerca del fuego para que se pudiera secar, al igual que la chaqueta roja de su traje Xeno, o dios destructor.

'' Listo, ahora estas más cómoda. Goku lo pregunto inocentemente, a una Stela que estaba más roja que un tomate, pero Goku por su inocencia, creía que era algo normal, o porque ya está acostumbrado a no asombrarse por ver una chica de esa manera.

'' No es justo Goku, si voy a estar de esa manera, quiero que tú también lo estés. Stela lo dijo algo sonrojada, le que confundió al Saiyajin dios.

'' Bueno, si así lo quieres está bien. Goku se iba a desvestir, pero Stela lo detuvo.

'' Permíteme hacerlo yo Goku. Stela se lo pidió muy sonrojada, a lo que el Saiyajin simplemente se deja.

Stela empezó a quitarle su camiseta o negra a Goku, dejando revelar su muy formado cuerpo. Luego Stela le desato la cinta azul, para luego seguidamente, quitarle su pantalón, seguidamente quitándole las botas.

'' Listo, ahora si estamos igual. Goku lo dijo inocentemente, a una Stela que estaba más roja que tomate por la acción que llevo a cabo.

'' Si-si, ahora si me siento mejor al vernos los dos desvestidos. Stela lo dijo.

'' Si, pero ara un poco de frio, por tu bienestar es mejor que ambos nos sentemos frente a la fogata. Goku le recomendó a Stela, a lo que esta luego de asentir, se sienta frente a la fogata, y Goku se sienta también, quedando estos mirándose fijamente.

'' Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. Goku le informo a Stela.

'' Lo importante es que estemos juntos. Stela lo dijo sonrojada, pero con ternura en su tono de voz.

'' Eso también es lo que más me importa en este momento. Goku lo dijo con una voz calidad, lo que provoco que Stela ya se quedara atada hacia Goku.

'' Goku. BESAME. Stela le pedía a Goku con ternura que la besara, a lo que Goku sin ningún rodeo, asiente. Luego ambos acercan sus caras más y más, hasta que se dan un beso. Goku luego puso a Stela acostada en una manta, que tenía la cabaña, Goku se puso encima de Stela solo para seguirla besando. Sin duda ambos pasarían una noche en donde le darían su velorio a la virginidad de Stela, ya que esta provoco que el dios de la destrucción, usara el nepe destrosa virginidades, ya saben el cuento de la zanahoria y el conejo Xdd, no hay lemon porque la flojera esta primero.

Ya luego de un momento, había dejado de llover, pero dentro de la cabaña, podemos ver que Stela y Goku, estaban tirados en el suelo, ambos sin nada puesto, y Stela dormida encima del cuerpo de Goku Xdd, al parecer el proceso de disvirginacion fue brutal para alguien que tiene experiencia con más de 14 mujeres Xd. Goku empezó abrir los ojos, y luego dio un ligero bostezo.

'' Parece que ya dejó de llover. Stela tenemos que irnos, ya ha parado la lluvia. Goku se lo dijo tiernamente a Stela, y esta empezó abrir sus ojos.

'' Ya dejó de llover. Stela pregunto, pasándose la mano por sus ojos.

'' Si. Tenemos que irnos, vamos ay que cambiarnos. Goku lo dijo a lo que Stela con algo de sueño asiente.

Ya luego de unos minutos ambos estaban con sus respectivas ropas.

'' No pensé que nuestra primera vez, seria en un lugar como este. Stela lo dijo sonrojada y arreglándose su cabello.

'' Yo tampoco, pero eso fue algo inesperado, no crees. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida, lo que provoco que Stela se sonrojara.

'' Bueno, yo. Stela más roja que un tomate iba a decir algo, pero Goku sintió algo extraño.

'' Espera Stela, espérame aquí, siento algo extraño afuera. Goku lo dijo seriamente, lo que confundió a Stela.

'' Que sucede Goku. Stela pregunto.

'' Solo espérame aquí. Goku luego de decir eso, salió de la caballa, pero también Stela también podía sentir algo extraño. Goku al salir, solo se sorprendió con lo que vio.

'' Que es esto. Goku lo dijo algo sorprendido, ya que pudo ver como un monstruo de piedra gigante, tenía la intención de destruir la cabaña.

'' O no Stela. Goku si perder el tiempo saco a Stela de la cabaña con una velocidad segadora, seguidamente el monstruo de piedra destruyo toda la cabaña.

'' Oh que problema, de donde abra salido. Era la voz de Toutokubara quien había parecido con Nenne y Saijou.

'' No lose, pero yo me encargare de esto Goku-sama. Luego de decir eso Sauçijou saco una espada, dirigiéndose con una velocidad segadora contra el monstruo, dividiéndolo en dos, parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, pero los trozos de roca del monstruo se volvieron a unir, y más monstruos de piedra aparecieron.

'' Son demasiados. Saijo estaba algo apurado.

'' Yo te ayudare, lo aremos en un santiamén si te unes conmigo. Nenne se disponía atacar, pero Goku la detiene.

'' Saijo, retírate de ahí. Goku le dio la orden a Saijo, que detuviera sus ataques, a lo que este sale del enfrentamiento con los monstruos.

'' Aléjense un poco. Goku luego de decirle eso a los chicos, se puso en medio de todos los monstruos, Goku alzo sus ambas manos hacia ambos lados.

'' Desaparezcan. Luego de que Goku digiera eso, de sus ambas manos, se dispararon olas intensas de aire, que deforesto gran parte del bosque, desintegrando a todo el monstruo de piedra.

'' Listo, así está mejor. Goku lo dijo intimidantemente, sin embargo, los chicos estaban con cara de Watafack por lo acción realizado por Goku, aunque no era algo de que no había que sorprenderse.

'' Bien hecho, Goku-sempai. Se escuchó una voz femenina que se acercaba a Goku.

'' Touka, en donde te habías metido. Goku le pregunto a una chica, de cabello rubio, que tenía anteojos y un cuerpo voluptuoso. La chica aterrizo en el suelo, parándose en frente de Goku. Repentinamente esta se lanzó abrasarlo.

'' Maestro, lo extrañe mucho, a pesar de que han sido dos días que no hemos entrenado, es como si fuera mucho tiempo para mí. Touka lo dijo mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Vaya, vaya, quien diría que Touka se encariñara mucho con Goku-sama. Toutokubara lo dijo con una expresión divertida.

'' Si al parecer ya es casi de atardecer, a pesar de que el sol se está ocultando, hace mucho calor no creen. Nenne opinaba, ya que se podía ver como Stela, estaba en vuelta en llamas por ver a Goku, siendo abrazado por otra chica.

'' Ya sé que es lo que lo está provocando. Toutokubara lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero al parecer a pesar de la expresión de Stela, Touka no soltaba a Goku.

'' Algún día de estos, Stela acabara con mi vida, en cuantos problemas me he metido. Goku se preguntaba con una expresión nerviosa ya que pudo saber lo que Stela sentía.

Ya luego de eso, se da el encuentro entre Shizuku y Touka, en donde Touka fue la ganadora, ya que a pesar de que Shizuku fue entrenada por Goku, también Touka fue entrenada por Goku, además de que Goku le dedicaba más tiempo a Touka en los entrenamientos, más que a Ikki y Stela. Se da el caso en donde Touka y los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil en compañía de Goku y Stela, fueron a visitar niños, así Touka revelando la amabilidad hacia los niños, al igual que Goku, ya que los niños eran muy fanáticos del, además de Stela, que era reconocida por ser una princesa, sin duda la amabilidad que Goku demostró a los chicos, hizo pensar a Stela que Goku sería un buen padre a pesar de ser un dios, pero también Touka tenía ese pensamiento Xdd. Ikki es llevado por el asistente de su padre a una batalla de selección, pero no en la academia, si no en un lugar privado, en donde probaran las habilidades de Ikki. Ya habían pasado 5 días, y eran las batallas finales de selección, para ir al festival de las 7 estrellas. Todo el estadio estaba lleno y habian helicópteros encima de todo el estadio. Goku estaba sentado en las gradas y Goku estaba sentado con Ayase, Stella, Alice y Shizuku.

'' Muy bien, todos en el estadio, perdón por la espera, ahora comenzaremos el encuentro de selección para el festival de las siete estrellas. Por la puerta Este, la Raikiri Toudou Touka, está entrando. Ella es una estrella brillante que ha continuado para recorrer el glorioso camino, y ahora se dirige a la batalla. Por otro lado, en la puerta oeste, el Worst One, Kurogane ikki. Un lobo solitario que fue lanzado al infierno una vez, ahora está de pie en el campo de batalla para brillar como una estrella. La anunciadora anuncio a los chicos que iban a combatir, pero antes de continuar, Recordemos que Ikki llego muy cansado por el desafío de selección que tubo fuera con el asistente de su padre, el asistente es el gordo bajito llamado Akaza, pero como Ikki entreno con Goku, no estaba para nada cansado.

'' Ambos fuimos entrenados por el mismo maestro, antes de llegar hasta aquí. Debo de admitir que desde la primera vez que te vi, quise pelear contra ti. Touka lo dijo, haciendo aparecer un aura intensa de color morado y a la vez sacando su espada.

'' Aunque fuimos entrenados por el mismo maestro, el me enseño que no hay que retroceder hacia atrás sin importar lo difícil que sea el oponente, ya que eso es lo que te hace más fuerte, y por eso le voy a mostrar el límite hasta donde me ha llevado mostrándole la técnica que puede acabar con mi vida. Ikki luego de decir eso, fue rodeado por un aura de color verde transparente haciendo aparecer su Katana. Ambos se miraban fijamente, y no tenían intención de contenerse desde el principio.

'' Quien será el vencedor, eso se dará a conocer ahora mismo. Luego de que la anunciadora dijera eso, se dio la indicación para que estos dos empezaran su pelea.

Itto Shuraaa. Ikki libero todo su poder haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

'' Que es esto, Kuragme ya llamo a Itto Shura, un ataque de apertura. La anunciadora grito desde su lugar.

'' Ya veo. Ikki sabe que debió hacer eso desde el principio, ya que no usara ningún truco si quiere derrotarla. Fue lo que dijo Goku, mientras veía el combate.

'' Si quiero ganar, tendré que atacarla de frente. Ikki pensaba mientras aún seguía liberando poder.

'' El me atacara directamente, si puedo esquivarlo una vez, entonces voy a ganar. Luego de que Touka se dijera eso, elevo su poder aún más, haciendo aparecer destellos dorados que salían de su cuerpo.

'' Solo puedo dar un golpe de espada, pondré todo mi poder en ese golpe. Ikki luego de decir eso, se dirigió atacar a Todou con todo lo que tenía. Su cuerpo se empezó a llenar de sangre, y el filo de su espada se puso todo rojo. Sus ojos también pasaron aun color rojo, y toda su ropa se desgarro.

'' Viene directamente hacia mí. Yo no estoy aquí, para defender mi título como presidenta. Yo estoy aquí, porque quiero enfrentar a este noble caballero. Lo último los dos pensaron, y Touka uso su Raikiri, cubriéndose de una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

AAAh, CLAM. Los dos dieron un fuerte choque de espadas, que creo una intensa luz blanca en todo el estadio. Al dispersarse toda esa luz, se pudo ver que todo en el estadio estaban sorprendidos. Una espada, se había hecho pedazos totalmente. El cuerpo de Touka, cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Ikki estaba jadeando del cansan seo, y las pocas energías que le sobraban, la uso para alzar su puño en forma de victoria.

'' La batalla ha terminado. El ganador es. Kurgane Ikki. La anunciadora anuncio y todos en el estadio, dieron un gran grito de emoción.

'' Si Ikki, ha ganado, el ira al festival de las 7 estrellas. Shizuku lo dijo muy contenta por su hermano.

'' Al parecer Ikki, sobre paso su límite al usar esa técnica, sin duda es digno de admirar. Stela alababa a su mejor amigo.

'' Simplemente, es alguien increíble. Goku lo decía desde las gradas, pero luego se paró de las gradas para luego dirigirse al campo de batallas volando, quedando frente de Ikki.

'' Lo logré Goku-sama, finalmente pude lograrlo, todo gracias a usted. Ikki lo dijo apoyándose de su espada para mantenerse de pie.

'' No, te equivocas. Pusiste todo tu esfuerzo por superarte, por lo que todo fue gracias a los duros esfuerzos que has realizado toda tu vida. Cuando el mayor obstáculo se te presente, sigue tus sueños, y derriba ese obstáculo. Goku motivo más a Ikki.

'' Yo no voy a permitir esto. Alguien tan débil como él. No debería de ganar. Ese era Akaza, quien tenía un hacha dorada en su mano, y sin importar la presencia de Goku se lanzó contra Ikki.

'' Yo me encargo Ikki. Luego de decir eso Goku apareció en frente de Akaza, provocando que este se alarmara y dejara de correr.

'' Acaso quieres morir. Goku le pregunto seriamente a Akaza.

'' Tu quítate de mi camino, no me importa si eres un dios. Akaza luego le lanzo un hachazo a Goku, el cual, en impactar en su cuerpo, se rompió al instante, para asombro de Akaza.

'' Ese juguete tuyo sí que no serbia yo prefiero los puños. Luego de decir eso Goku le dio un fuerte Opel cup a Akaza, mandándolo a bolar fuera del estadio, y los dientes se le iban saliendo por los aires.

'' Estos débiles humanos. Goku luego se dirigió hacia Ikki, transformándose en el dios rojo para curarlo.

'' Gracias Goku-sama. Ikki quien al parecer estaba sanado y sin sangre en su cuerpo le agradeció a Goku.

'' Luego Goku se dirige a Touka, curándola al instante.

'' Vaya, no puedo creer que he perdido. Bueno algún día sabía que pasaría, por lo que te doy mis felicitaciones Kurogane. Al parecer Touka también estaba contenta por la victoria de Ikki.

'' El dios Goku, ha curado a los chicos, al parecer esto parece ser el fi. La chica iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo al ver que un agujero había parecido sobre todo el estadio.

'' Que es eso. Kurono desde las gradas en donde estaba sentada preguntaba algo sorprendida.

'' Puedo sentir varias energías que están en el agujero y son muy poderosas. Stela lo dijo desde las gradas.

'' Acaso será un enemigo. Ayase preguntaba.

'' Tiene idea de quienes son Goku-sama. Ikki pregunto con algo de preocupación.

'' Si. Se claramente quienes son. Al decir eso, una chica con nueve colas había salido del agujero, aterrizando en el estadio, también una mujer de piel azul y cabello blanco había aterrizado y una chica pequeña también. También varias chicas y chicos, salieron del estadio mientras gritaban el nombre de Goku.

'' Con que aquí estabas papa. Esa era Aiko quien se dirigió abrazar a Goku. El cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

'' O vaya, no me digan que Yiani los trajo aquí a todos. Goku le pregunto eso a Ahri. Quien estaba con el resto de los chicos, ya sabemos quiénes eran Xd.

'' Así es cariño. Ven aquí. Ahri le pidió a su hombre que se dirigiera hacia a las otras a lo que Goku dejando de cargar a Aiko, se dirige hacia sus demás chicas solo para ser recibido por un abrazo por parte de todas.

'' Te hemos extrañado mucho mi Goku. Esa era Esdeath.

'' De verdad nos sentimos afectadas cuando no estas con nosotras. Esa era Akame.

'' Y solo vinieron para venir por mí. Goku pregunto despegándose del abrazo grupal Xd.

'' Ustedes dos son amigos de mi padre. Aiko le pregunto eso a Touka e Ikki.

'' Eh sí, pero quienes son ustedes. Ikki pregunto.

'' Yo soy la hija de Goku, mi nombre es Son Aiko por cierto. Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes dos.

'' Nani. Eres la hija de Goku-sama, no sabíamos que tenía hija. Touka pregunto muy sorprendida.

'' Así es, pero soy hija adoptiva. Por si se preguntan quiénes son las demás personas, pues los chicos, son los aprendices de Goku-sama. Las chicas en otro caso. Aiko se detuvo porque no pudo evitar reír por ver la expresión de ikki, pero más la de Touka.

'' Que son las chicas de Goku. Touka pregunto, en el más puro de los asombros.

'' Pues, son mis madres, y las prometidas de mi padre. Aiko lo dijo sin rodeo alguno.

QUE DIJISTEEEEEEE! Desde las gradas Yura, Saikyo, Ayase, Kurono y Stela, gritaron, apareciendo en un estallido de velocidad sónico en la arena., en frente de Aiko.

'' Como que las novias de Goku. Las 5 preguntaron exclamativamente, lo que provoco que Aiko pensara una cosa.

'' Bueno, cinco madres más a mi lista de madres multidimensionales. Aiko pensó para luego decir. '' Pues sí en su mayoría. Aiko respondió nerviosamente.

'' GOKU, OTRA VEZ TE PROPONISTE AYUDAR A OTRAS CHICAS. Al parecer Ahri se molestó con Goku.

'' Bueno, resulta que. Goku iba a decir algo. Pero Touka interrumpió.

'' Esperen, no hay porque quejarse de esto. A pesar de ser un dios, recordemos que Goku es muy amable he inocente, por lo que, no hay que molestarse con él por esto. Touka entendía la situación del Saiyajin, ya que ella sabía de la vida de Goku, porque él se lo conto en los entrenamientos.

'' Es verdad. Goku solo cumple con su trabajo, y si por el camino hay personas como nosotros que quieren permanecer al lado de su amabilidad y protección, el acepta, sin tener la culpa de nada. Sheele lo dijo desde su punto de vista.

'' Por ahora no quiero crear un escándalo porque todo el mundo nos ve, ya hablare más tarde contigo Goku. Stela lo dijo y parecía algo molesta Xd.

'' Bueno, ya termino la novela de las diez, es hora de pelear Kakarotto. Se escuchó una voz desde el cielo.

'' Vegeta. Goku al decir eso alzo la mirada hacia el cielo. Solo para ver que Bills, Wiss, Vegeta y un ángel guardián que estaba al lado de Vegeta, se hacía al lado del. Los 4 aterrizaron en la arena, parándose en frente de Goku.

'' Vaya Goku, al parecer tienes problemas sentimentales. Bills lo dijo burlonamente.

'' No pensaba esto de ti Kakarotto, no quiero saber que diría Milk al ver esto, pero bueno. Vegeta lo dijo.

'' Al parecer el dios destructor del universo 18 es como el dios vermouth, siempre con muchas mujeres, algo inesperado, por cierto, soy el ángel y asistente del dios destructor Vegeta, mi nombre es Skal. Se presentó el ángel guardián de Vegeta, que era alguien con un tamaño similar a Wiss, lo que tenía su cabello erizado, en cuanto a físico era de apariencia delgada.

'' Piccolo me aviso que eras aspirante a dios de la destrucción, pero eso fue hace pocas semanas. Goku lo dijo.

'' Como sea Kakarotto. He venido con la intención de probar mis nuevos poderes contra ti. Vegeta lo dijo tronándose sus nudillos.

'' Yo vine a ver esta pelea, ya que me pareció interesante. Bills daba la razón por la que se encontraba.

'' También nosotros vinimos a ver como pelea usted Goku-sama. Bols daba la razón de porque también las chicas se encontraban hay al igual que ellos.

'' Conque pelear eh. Bueno desde hace un largo tiempo no he flojeado los músculos. Goku lo dijo empezándose a estirar, para luego ponerse en medio de la arena.

'' Pareces más arrogante, acaso estas confiado de tu poder. Vegeta lo dijo empezando a caminar poniéndose a una distancia considerable de Goku, y ambos se veían de frente.

'' Esperen los dos, antes de pelear, tenemos que crear una barrera de protección, para que no destruyan todo el universo o tal vez varios. Esa era Yiani, quien alzo su bastón, para hacer una barrera similar a la del torneo de poder entre el universo 6 y 7. Las personas solo se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

'' Es recomendable que ustedes vayan a sentarse en las gradas, la mínima chispa de poder puede matarlos, así que váyanse de aquí. Biils le dijo eso a los chicos, quienes solo asintieron a las palabras de Bills.

'' Ustedes también hagan lo que dice el dios Bills. Aiko le dijo eso a los demás chicos quienes solo veían los acontecimientos muy sorprendidos.

Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que Wiss estaba hablando con la anunciadora.

'' Bueno, según me han dado la información, el dios Vegeta, se enfrentará al dios Goku en un encuentro amistoso, es necesario esta barrera que esta sobre el estadio, ya que la destrucción de ambos puede destruir varios universos incluyendo este mismo. La anunciadora anunciaba, y todos empezaron hacerse preguntas.

'' Sinceramente no entiendo esto, porque Goku no me habia dicho nada de esto. Stela pregunto.

'' A que te refieres. Aiko quien estaba a su lado pregunto.

'' Eso de tener tantas mujeres, sinceramente es algo exagerado. Ikki respondió.

'' Ustedes no entienden aún. Si mi padre no les conto, es porque no le gusta hablar por todo el mal que han pasado mis madres. Todas ellas, fueron maltratadas desde pequeñas, todas vienen de distintas dimensiones, y no todas son humanas, incluso son demonios. Mi padre ayudo a proteger a una chica, que era perseguida por el rey demonio para matarla, también las ayudo a liberarse de un imperio corrupto, trayendo de vuelta a la vida, personas importantes que habían muerto en ese imperio de mala manera, algunas que hacían lo malo, mis padres las hizo cambiar de parecer, y les enseño lo que es hacer el bien. Comprendan algo. Todas ellas no están con mi padre porque él lo quiera. Simplemente, todas ellas, se enamoraron del, por el gran corazón e inocencia, que ese dios les demostraba a ellas. Algunas fueron enemigas y se odiaban a muerte, pero él las hizo cambiar. Él me recogió de las calles, y me cuido como si fuera su hija de sangre. Todas ellas. Tienen una razón para estar con él, por lo que les are una pregunta. Tienen ustedes alguna razón para estar con mi padre. Al decir eso, Aiko aclaro las dudas de las chicas, las cuales solo se pusieron a pensar.

'' Pues yo, me siento atraída por él, ya que es muy buena persona, y me quito la enfermedad de la que padecía. Yuri daba una razón por la que quería estar con Goku, quien es más suertudo que otra cosa Xd.

'' El guio a los jóvenes por un buen camino, y siempre me ayudo en la academia, ayudando a personas que lo necesitaban, por eso quiero estar con Goku. Kurono daba la razón por la que quería estar con Goku.

'' Goku-san y yo nos parecemos mucho, ambos somos muy amables, en especial con los niños. Disfrutamos de las peleas, pero su gran corazón y amabilidad que me demostró al entrenarme, fueron suficientes para que yo tomara la decisión de permanecer a su lado. Touka daba la razón por la que quería estar con Goku.

'' Cuando solía tener tiempo libre, tengo que admitir que jugaba seductoramente con Goku. Pero cuando él no me veía algún día, siempre se preocupaba, y tenía miedo de que me pasara algo, por lo que un día prometió que me protegería con su vida. Por eso quiero permanecer a su lado. Saiykio daba su razón.

'' Goku, me demostró que todas las cosas se consiguen con esfuerzo. Él pudo hacer que mi padre, caminara de nuevo, y recupero lo que una vez había perdido. El me protegió cuando más lo necesite, por lo que me enamore del- Ayase daba su razón.

'' Goku, siempre se preocupó por mí, y siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días. Siempre se preocupó por mí, y prometió que me protegería con su vida, además de aceptarme en su habitación cuando yo no la tenía. Por esa y muchas cosas más, decidí que quería ser novia de Goku. Stela daba la razón por la cual estaba con Goku.

'' Entonces si todas ustedes, tienen una razón por la cual quieren permanecer a su lado, ellas también tienen una razón. Aiko daba a entender que Goku era un dios con honor, lo que provoco que ya las chicas no le importasen compartir a Goku, aunque era solo de Stela Xd, pero, por otro lado, Aiko defendió el honor de su padre.

Centrándonos en Goku y Vegeta, ambos se miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

'' Quieres ir con todo desde el inicio, o hace falta un calentamiento. Vegeta lo dijo arrogantemente.

'' Un calentamiento no aria daño, dios Vegeta. Goku lo dijo con arrogancia también.

'' Mmm, me gusta tu nueva actitud Kakarotto. Pero esto no es una novela. Al decir eso Vegeta se transformó en el dios rojo, causando la impresión de todos en el estadio.

'' Vaya, que forma de calentar. Goku también se transformó en el dios rojo, la tierra repentinamente empezó a cambiar de clima y empezaron a crearse grandes olas de vientos, y truenos empezaron a caer de los cielos.

'' Él también puede transformarse como Goku. Stela pregunto algo sorprendida.

'' Al ser de la misma raza, ambos tienen las transformaciones que esta posee. Aiko explico.

Goku y Vegeta seguían mirándose fijamente mientras las auras de ambos se hacían cada vez más y más grandes.

Al parecer se acerca una batalla amistosa, en donde se pondrá a prueba, la resistencia de varios universos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Ulala, que forma de terminar con Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, al parecer se acerca una batalla entre dos titanes. Bueno amigos míos, el siguiente fic será con Vegeta, ya que las mayorías de las votaciones estuvo con él, en fanfiction, pero en youtube, todos estallaron las encuestas con Bardock y Gohan, pero debido a lo muy enojado que estoy con mis subscritores, le hice más caso a los de fanfiction y bote por el principete, y ya tengo una lista de animes para él. Bueno también les voy a decir, que el fic de Goku en dxd, lo voy a finalizar hasta la saga del torneo de poder, ya que hay mucho trabajo que se viene por hacer, por lo que algún día, le dedicare más tiempo a otros fics, ya sin más nada que decir se despide su amigo Luis, muy buena suerte a todos. A, por cierto, si quieren saber cuándo será el de Vegeta pues tengo que terminar este primero. Ahora sí, me despido. JANE.**


	18. MUSICA DE UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION

**Qué onda mis queridos jaladores de ganso, Okey no, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, pero como es de costumbre antes de empezar, quiero decir que ya la semana que viene, seguiré continuando la historia de Goku en dxd, a pesar de que la voy a escribir del fanfic de Sasha, ya que trate de resumir las novelas ligeras, pero me fue algo imposible, si aria un resumen, sería bastante complicado, pero bueno, voy a ver si luego de este capítulo, puedo hacer un súper resumen de las novelas ligeras, este será el último capítulo guiándome de fic de Sasha, para ver si puedo hacer un súper resumen de todos los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras, pero con algo muy diferente. Además, en el fanfic de los hermanos de la destrucción, que es una historia de Vegetto y Gogeta en high school dxd, exclusivamente esta en mi canal de youtube para los que me leen desde fanfiction, resumí todos los volúmenes de la novela ligera, en tan solo 30 minutos Xd, creo que voy a coger ese resumen para usarlo en este fic también. Muchos me dirán que espere a que salga la cuarta temporada de High school dxd para que sea más cómodo, pero la verdad es que ya quiero terminar con este fanfic, para hacer uno nuevo, además dije que voy hacer este fanfic hasta el torneo de poder, y no lo voy a continuar, cuando llegue a ese punto, cuando pase el torneo de poder en este fanfic, definitivamente, acabo con este fanfic, y no abra continuación, ni con la nueva saga que viene para este 2019 o diciembre de 2018, y ya está decidido, además si ya se todo lo que va a pasar en las posibles temporadas de high school dxd, para que me molestare en ver el anime, de echo el único volumen que no me he leído de high school dxd, es el 23, además a high school dxd le falta solo un volumen para terminar con su historia. Quiero aclarar que voy a resumir los volúmenes a partir del volumen 9, el cual voy a terminar de resumir, hasta el volumen 21, que es en donde aparece el Trihexea y los dragones malignos, en el volumen 22 es la graduación de Rias, y ya los otros y todas las que están en su mismo año, y al mi parecer ya los demás volúmenes se centra en los futuros de los chicos, ya que en el volumen 22, Issei le propone matrimonio a Rias, pero los demás líderes de las facciones y los dioses de las mitologías, se encierran en una dimensión de bolsillo para luchar con el trihexea, pero obviamente con Goku dentro todo va a cambiar. La 4 temporada del fanfic de Goku en dxd, se basará en todo lo que acontece los hechos de dragón ball súper lo que viene siendo el cierre de toda la historia en la cuarta temporada, solo are unos cuantos epílogos de los hijos de Goku. Bueno ya sin más nada que espoliar, que empieza el capítulo.**

 **CAPITUL0 17: UNA BATALLA DE PROPORCIONES UNIVERSALES '' MELODIAS HARMONICAS DE UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION''.**

En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta había hecho su aparición como el nuevo dios destructor del universo 17. Esto hizo su aparición en una de las dimensiones del universo 18, con la intención de retar a Goku a una pelea amistosa, para poder probar sus nuevos poderes como dios de la destrucción, empezando con un calentamiento como Súper Saiyajines dioses.

Todas las personas que veían los acontecimientos, solo estaban calladas para presenciar dos batallas entre dioses destructores universales.

'' Así que Vegeta. Ya veo, ese es uno de sus amigos que él nos había contado antes. Mine revelaba.

'' Si, cuando él nos contó sobre su vida, nos contó sobre un sujeto llamado Vegeta, que antes era su enemigo, pero luego se volvieron enemigos. Así que a ese sujeto era a quien se refería. Sheele informaba.

'' Ahora son amigos al igual que dos dioses rivales, que conmovedor. Skal quien es el ángel de Vegeta Opinaba.

'' También él tiene esa transformación de dios que posee Goku. Esta vez Mio lo dijo.

'' No te creas porque tiene el color de tu cabello, se fija más en ti. Yuzuruha esta vez le aclaraba a Mio, lo que provoco que Mio se enfadara un poco, pero a la vez se sonrojara.

Centrándonos en Goku y Vegeta, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, con una sonrisa que expresaba arrogancia en la expresión de cada uno de ellos.

'' Estas listo Kakarotto. Luego de decir eso Vegeta cambio su pose a una de liberar poder.

'' Siempre lo he estado, Vegeta. Goku al decir eso tomo la misma pose, y ambos empezaron a gritar, desprendiendo una intentas ola de poder, y su aura empezó a crecer de una forma impresionante. Aunque en el coliseo había un campo de fuerza creado por Yiani, los cambios climáticos de toda manera fueron alterados por el poder que estos desprendían.

HAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Eso eran los gritos de ambos al aumentar su poder de tal manera.

'' Mmm. Parece que ahora en este estado, son muchos más poderosos que antes. Bills opinaba.

'' Entrenarlos para convertirse en dioses de la destrucción, sí que los hizo aumentar su poder. Al parecer los Saiyajines son una raza sin limitaciones. Wiss explicaba

'' La,La,la,la-la ti-titierra está temblando. Grandes estruendos y temblores, se pueden escuchar en toda la ciudad, y su aura parece una llama totalmente intensa. La comentarista daba su opinión al ver con un gran terror lo que podían presenciar sus ojos.

'' Es-est-este es el poder de un dios de la destrucción. Ikki opinaba en el más puro de los miedos.

'' Parece que la tierra, aunque estemos en esta barrera, puede explotar en cualquier momento. Touka opino en el más puro de los miedos.

'' Esto parece un apocalipsis. Kurono también daba su opinión, asombrada y muy sorprenda, pero con un terror que jamás había sentido.

'' Yo también me siento como ellas. Es increíble que mi padre, tenga un poder tan grande. No tengo de que sorprenderme, después de todo, él es un dios. Aiko lo último le pensó con una sonrisa, ya que todo el apoyo era para su padre.

'' Estas listo Vegeta. Goku lo dijo tomando pose de pelea.

'' Prepárate, Kakarotto. Al vegeta terminar de decir eso, ambos se dirigieron hacia al otro, con una velocidad segadora. Ambos chocaron sus puños levantando escombros en el estadio, y todo el polvo que sacudieron ambos, también cubrió a los espectadores.

'' Esos dos tienen intención de darse con todo y pueden provocar daños a los espectadores, mejor quito la protección para que el daño se pueda propagar, aunque esto puede afectar no solo a la tierra, si no al universo. Al terminar de pensar eso Yiani con su báculo se vio en la obligación de quitar la barrera de protección que estaba en el estadio, esto con la intención, de que las personas no reciban daños algunos por la intensidad de la pelea. Pero de repente, la tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo, y el cielo no había cambiado el estado de su condición climática. Luego de eso Goku y Vegeta volaron del estadio a una velocidad que superabas en sedes la velocidad de la luz, solo sus auras que dejaban un rastro largo de ella, en las largas distancia de las alturas a las que ellos se propusieron a volar.

'' Se han ido volando con una velocidad increíble, pero ahora como podremos ver la pelea. La anunciadora lo dijo sorprendida.

'' Eso es fácil, al decir eso, Wiss hizo con su báculo aparecer un gran holograma. Que tenía 15 centímetros de largo y de altura tenia lo mismo, pudiendo se ver como Goku y Vegeta peleaban.

Ya centrándonos en Goku y Vegeta. Ambos estaban dándose un gran intercambio de golpes, que hacían remeter todo el planeta. Mientras ambos peleaban, se podía ver una sonrisa en la cara de ambos, ya que la peleas era lo que ambos disfrutaban más que otra cosa.

Vegeta le lanza un fuerte puñetazo a Goku, pero Goku lo esquiva con su ante brazo, seguidamente, Goku le lanza otro puñetazo con el objetivo de pegarle en la cara, pero Vegeta lo sostiene con su mano. Ambos, se miraban mientras tenían sujeta el brazo con el cual se iban a pegar.

'' Vaya, Vaya. Veo que aumentaste el poder de tu Súper Saiyajin dios está al nivel del mío. Vegeta lo decía con un tono arrogante.

'' Tengo que decirte lo mismo Vegeta. Pero qué pasaría si nos ponemos un poco más serio. Goku lo dijo con una voz competitiva.

'' Así. Luego de decir eso el príncipe Saiyajin dios destructor, en un rápido movimiento, le pudo impactar un puñetazo a Goku en el estómago, el cual le saco algo de aire.

'' Jeje. A eso me refería. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, en un rápido movimiento le impacto un rodillazo en la mandíbula a Vegeta, mandándolo a volar a pocas distancias de Goku.

'' Aquí vamos. Luego de que Goku dijera eso, ambos volvieron a lanzarse un contra el otro, empezando a intercambiar golpes, los cuales si lograban impactar en los cuerpos de ambos.

Se pudo ver como Vegeta, impactaba a Goku con varios golpes, en toda la zona de su cuerpo, hasta a darle una patada que lo mando a volar, pero Goku reacciono rápidamente, y se ha rojo hacia Vegeta, empezándole a dar fuertes combinaciones de puñetazos y patada al príncipe Saiyajin, hasta que le dio una patada en la cara que lo arrojo a una distancia algo alejada de Goku.

KA, ME, HA, ME. Goku empezó a cargar unas de sus más poderosas técnicas, para arrojarla contra Vegeta, el cual también, empezó a cargar una de sus más poderosas técnicas, llamada, el Cañón Calik.

KA, ME, HA, ME. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Goku habia lanzado un fuerte Kamehameja contra Vegeta, el cual rápidamente, le respondió el ataque con un resplandor final. Ambos ataques estaban sumamente concentrados, y al impactar uno contra el otro, provoco una gran precion en todo el planeta. La presión era tanta en el ambiente, que en la tierra ya solo se podían ver como caí rayos del cielo y tormentas de viento sumamente poderosas. Los espectadores, a excepción de los dioses, estaban con más de un miedo en sus ojos, ya que parecía que la tierra podría destruir en cualquier momento.

'' Mmm. Oye Wiss, no crees que esos dos están exagerando un poco. Ay que recordar que dos dioses de la destrucción no pueden pelearse entre sí. Bills le pregunto a Wiss.

'' En el caso de Goku-san y Vegeta-san, las cosas son diferentes, y voy a explicarlo. Al tener Goku y Vegeta, tanta concentración del uso de energía, ellos superan la regla de la pelea entre dioses de la destrucción, ya que ellos controlan bien su poder, ya que saben que no pelean para matarse uno al otro. Si se tratase de Usted y su hermano, probablemente varios universos desaparecerían. Wiss le explicaba a Bills, él porque Goku y Vegeta, no han ocasionado una destrucción planetaria.

'' Aun así. Si aumentan más su poder, la regla de pelea entre dioses de la destrucción, caerá sobre ellos y van a causar daño en todo el universo. Yiani explicaba.

Centrándonos en Goku y Vegeta. Ambos seguían chocando ambas técnicas.

'' No perderé Kakarroto. Vegeta al gritar eso, aumento más su poder.

'' Yo tampoco voy a perder Vegeta. Goku también no se proponía a perder. Aumentando más su poder.

De ambas técnicas, un resplandor blanco, empezó a segar a todos los seres del planeta, incluso fuera del planeta, se podría ver la intensidad de ese brillo. Al dispersarse todo ese brillo. Se Podía ver como Goku y Vegeta, aún estaban con la misma postura, ambos tenían energía suficiente como para seguir peleando.

'' Entonces, ese fue el calentamiento cierto. Vegeta pregunto con arrogancia.

'' Es algo Obvio, Vegeta. Pero ya creo que es hora de dejarse de contenerse, llevemos esto más arriba.

'' Vegeta se refería a que había que llevar la pelea hacia el espacio.

'' Entiendo, Vegeta. Luego de Goku decir eso, ambos con una gran velocidad, llegaron al espacio en fracciones de segundo.

'' Vaya, Vaya, al parecer esos dos no quieren seguir ocasionando cambios climáticos, por eso se fueron al espacio. Skal opinaba.

Bueno, es hora de pasar al Clímax de la pelea. Al decir eso, vegeta se transformó en el Súper Saiyajin dios azul perfecto.

'' Exacto, me robaste las palabras de la boca. Goku también había logrado transformarse en el Súper Saiyajin Blue perfecto.

'' Ven aquí Kakarotto. Luego de decir eso, Vegeta se lanzó contra Goku.

Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes en el estadio, causando grandes olas de poder que destruían meteoritos a todo su alrededor. Ambo se fueron alejando más hacia el espacio exterior.

Ambos empezaron a pelear dejando paso de destrucción por la liberación de su poder, se podían poder como varios planetas, desaparecían, ya era por causas de alguna bola de energía, o un golpe que cada uno fañaba.

'' E-e. Lo-lo-los di-dioses, provocan destrucciones planetarias en todo el espacio exterior. De tan solo un golpe, se puede ver claramente como ambos pueden destruir un planeta. Esto es algo que nos va a marcar de por vida. La anunciadora opinaba en el más puro de los miedos sin despegar la mirada de la acción. Todos estaban con tanto miedo en sus rostros, que estaban hasta temblando por lo que podían presenciar.

Dejándonos de fijar en las reacciones de la persona, Goku y Vegeta se hacían fuertes intercambios de golpes, y cada uno se golpeaba en cada parte que se arrojaban los golpes. Los golpes o bolas de ki que se proponían, eran tan devastadoras, que arrasaban con todo el planeta que se encontraban en su paso, al igual que estrellas y constelaciones.

Ambos luego se detuvieron por un momento, solo para ver que ambos estaban cansados, y con su ropa desgarrada. Tenían heridas en su cuerpo, y se podía ver como sangre brotaban de su frente, y por sus labios, sin duda esto era una prueba de fuerza, que ambos disfrutaban.

'' Acaso estás cansado Kakarotto. Vegeta le pregunto a Goku arrogantemente, aunque este estaba jadeando.

'' Claro que no. Goku escupió para luego seguir diciendo. '' Veo que eres fuerte Vegeta. Pero nuestras capacidades aumentaron más debido a que somos dioses de la destrucción. Tan solo mira el espacio, ya hemos causado pérdidas de mucha vida por nuestros actos, aunque creo que ninguno de los planetas que destruimos eran habitados. Creo que es hora de ponerle fin a esto. Muéstrame tu poder con el ultra instinto, quiero ver si es verdad que puedes acceder a ese estado, Vegeta. Goku lo dijo con algo de arrogancia a lo último.

'' Mmm, me preguntaba cuando me ibas a pedir, que usara esta habilidad. Entonces te voy a demostrar, mi poder al usar el ultra instinto Kakarotto, prepárate. Vegeta al terminar de advertirle a Goku. Su cabello volvió a su estado normal, al igual que su apariencia. Vegeta luego suspiro profundamente, y luego un aura que delineaba toda su forma, apareció en él, siendo estas de un color azul claro.

'' Vaya, Vaya. Entonces Vegeta quiere demostrarle el ultra instinto que ha logrado mediante el entrenamiento. Bills opinaba al ver la pelea.

'' Así es. Pero si se fija, Goku solo volvió a su estado base, y no accede al estado del ultra instinto, al igual que Vegeta. Esto es debido a que Goku quiere ver a que etapa Vegeta tiene controlado el ultra instinto, y luego ver si es necesario usarlo en su máximo esplendor. Wiis explicaba.

Siguiendo con la pelea, podemos ver que de vegeta un aura azul transparente, cubrió su cuerpo entero. Su cabello se volvió de un tono brilloso, y unos cuantos mechones grises, al igual la pupila de sus ojos cambiaron a un tono gris. Vegeta estaba usando el ultra instinto, pero no en su máximo esplendor.

'' Este es mi poder al máximo, Kakarotto. Al Vegeta decir eso, se arrojó contra Goku, con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Pero sorprendentemente, el puñetazo de Vegeta, fue detenido por la mano de Goku. Vegeta se sorprendió, ya que pudo ver como Goku tenía sus ojos grises, y cabellos un poco erizado también con brillos grises en varios de sus mechones. Goku luego arrojo a Vegeta hacia un lado, mandándolo no tan lejos de su distancia.

Goku luego empezó a aumentar su poder, a tal punto de que todo el universo empezara a temblar. Luego un aura de color blanca, que se formaba en forma de una galaxia, se manifestó en el cubriéndolo totalmente. Un brillo cubrió todo el espacio, reflejándose en todos los planetas.

'' Vaya, al parecer Goku si ira seria esta vez. Wiss opinaba al ver el clima en que se encontraba el universo, al igual que en la tierra ya que estaban cayendo bolas de fuego hacia ella.

'' Vegeta, no tiene oportunidad. Bills ya predijo el final del encuentro.

Siguiendo con la pelea. Goku termino de aumentar su poder, haciéndose ver con el estado final del ultra instinto en su máximo esplendor.

'' Este es todo mi poder Vegeta, no te voy a ocultar todo mi poder esta vez. Goku le advirtió a Vegeta, quien solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Eso era lo que esperaba, pero eso no será suficiente. Al terminar de decir eso, Vegeta se lanzó contra Goku, con la intención de acertarle un puñetazo. Pero Goku esta vez lo detuvo en seco, con una mano, nuevamente. Esto fue algo que dejo sorprendido a Vegeta, ya que no se esperaba que, a pesar de haber logrado ese poder, no se acercaba a Goku.

'' Al final el resultado, termino siendo obvio. Cuando domines ese poder al máximo, estaré esperándote, pero por ahora quédate como el segundón. Al terminar de decir eso. Goku le lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de Ki a Vegeta, la cual destruyo varios planetas que estaban cerca del impacto. Ahora simplemente se podía ver, Como Vegeta estaba flotando en el espacio, inconscientemente, mientras Goku lo miraba.

'' Te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero aun te falta. Goku pensaba con una sonrisa. Luego Goku tomo a Vegeta de la mano, y se tele transporto a la tierra.

'' Bueno. Al parecer el resultado fue obvio. Vegeta-sama, termino perdiendo. Skal opino.

'' Sabia que mi Goku ganaría la pelea. Después de todo sentí la diferencia de poderes de los dos desde su interior. Yiani lo pensó contenta por su Goku Xdd.

Goku apareció en el estadio junto con Vegeta, en el centro del campo de batalla. Wiss luego hizo desparecer la pantalla que mostraba la pelea de Goku y Vegeta, también la tierra volvió a su clima normal.

'' Vaya, después de todo el retador termino siendo humillado. No creí que la doctrina egoísta en su máximo esplendor, fuera como para enfrentarse a sí misma en su estado imperfeccionado. Bills lo dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba pura arrogancia, por cierto, Wiss y Bills todo el tiempo estuvieron en el centro del campo de batalla.

'' No use ese poder al máximo. La emoción de Vegeta, simplemente lo humillo, pero debo de reconocer que ha progresado mucho desde el torneo de poder. Goku daba la opinión del enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Vegeta y al decir eso, Skal y YIani, se aparecieron en la arena. Yiani se puso al lado de Goku, y Skal se dirigió hacia Vegeta, para curarlo, apuntando con su bastón hacia su cuerpo. Yiani también con su bastón arreglo el traje de Gokuy le sano las heridas provocado por la pelea, Skal también hizo lo mismo con Vegeta, quien luego de ser curado, recupera su postura.

'' Demonios, sigue siendo superior a mí. Debo reconocer que, si no uso la doctrina egoísta al 100%, jamás te are frente a ti Kakarotto. La próxima vez no voy aceptar una derrota por parte de ti, te superare en todo, pero por ahora, tengo que marcharme hacia mi universo. Skal es hora de irnos. Al Vegeta terminar de decirlo que dijo, se escucharon gritos de las personas, y halagos hacia Goku. Era todo el público que reconoció que Goku fue el vencedor en el encuentro.

'' Nuestro dios favorito del universo, le ha pateado el trasero al dios destructor que es su amigo, sin duda no hay nadie que pueda contra nuestro dios. La comentarista opino y todos gritaron de la emoción por Goku, pero ese comentario había dejado a Bills y Vegeta más que ofendidos.

'' Ese insecto, como se atreve a decir eso. Vegeta lo dijo con algo de enojo.

'' Me pregunto lo mismo, que mala educada. Bills lo dijo con una expresión que demostró que no estaba nada contento.

'' Al parecer el dios Goku, es admirado en todo el universo 18, sin duda se ha ganado el corazón de todas las personas que habitan en el universo. Era la opinión de Skal.

'' Así es, Goku-san, además de destruir, ha ayudado a muchos mejorando sus vidas en muchas dimensiones. Yiani explicaba.

'' Sin duda es algo que le hace falta a Bills-sama. Wiss dijo para luego reírse de Bills,s quien solo mostro una sonrisa de incomodidad y arrogancia.

'' No necesito de eso, Bills, para mí eso es patético. Bills se defiendo de la declaración de Wiss.

'' Bueno, no me quedare aquí, para ver todo este romanticismo hacia Kakarotto, Skal vámonos. Recuerda Kakarotto, que no siempre serás el más fuerte. Vegeta le aclaro a Goku.

'' Te estaré esperando para una mejor pelea, en donde si estemos a la par. Goku lo dijo.

'' Yo tendré la ventaja, te lo puedo asegurar. Luego de decir eso, Vegeta y Skal, se habían disparado a la velocidad de la luz por los cielos, par luego desaparecer en una especie de agujero.

'' Goku-san, también nosotros nos tenemos que ir, ya es hora de comer en nuestro universo. Wiss lo dijo.

'' Entonces tenemos que irnos rápido, no quiero que se enfrié la comida, ya que Bulma tiene algo especial para nosotros. Oye Goku, recuerda informarle a Vegeta sobre el torneo de los dioses de la destrucción cuando lo veas. Bills le encargo a Goku.

'' Esta bien Bills-sama. Goku acepto.

'' Luego nos vemos. Cuando Wiss dijo eso desapareció junto con Bills.

'' Muy bien, parece que ya todo acabo Goku-san. Pero, al parecer tienes que darle una explicación a ella. Yiani lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Goku al voltear solo pudo ver que Stela lo miraba de una forma incomoda y tenía los brazos cruzados.

'' Bueno, creo que sí. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Yiani solo se fue volando hacia las gradas, para ver lo que iba hacer Goku, aunque ella ya sabía sus intenciones. Había un silencio en todo el lugar, Goku empezó a caminar hacia donde Stela, hasta quedar en frente de ella.

'' Estas molesta, Stela. Goku lo pregunto a Stela.

'' No. Pero tampoco estoy tranquila. Stela luego de decir eso, beso a Goku, sorpresivamente. Esto provocó que el Saiyajin, si sorprendiera del repentino beso, Stela luego de un momento dejo de besar a Goku.

'' Estoy emocionada, y muy feliz por conocer a alguien como tú. Eres alguien que toda su vida se ha dedicado a defender a los que realmente les importa, hasta cargaste todo tu universo en tus hombros y ahora proteges a este, ayudando a las personas que realmente lo necesitan. No hay mejor dios que tu Mi Goku. Stela lo decía con una vez que mostraba ternura en sus palabras. El Saiyajin al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que, al parecer convertirse en dios de la destrucción, fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron suceder en toda su vida.

'' Stela. Quieres, formar parte de mi familia. Goku se refería a que si ella aceptaba ser su esposa. Goku el proponerle eso a Stela, ella se quedó muy sorprendida, y tenía pensamientos del pesado que le llegaron a su mente. Recordando claramente el día en que conoció a Goku y luego fue alguien que formo parte de su vida, y que siempre le daba toda la protección y el apoyo que una persona pueda tener, y no por el simple hecho de que Goku era un dios, físicamente apuesto, si no por su gran corazón y forma de ser. La propuesta de Goku, se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla.

Repentinamente. Stela empezó a sollozar y de sus ojos salir de sus ojos. Todos simplemente veían sorprendidos los acontecimientos incluso las chicas y amigos de Goku, ya que esto estaba en suspenso Xd.

'' Goku. Si quiero. Quiero ser parte de tu familia. Stela lo dijo con lágrimas de felicidad que caían de sus ojos.

Goku al escuchar esa respuesta, no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz. La felicidad de ambos era tan grande, que se dieron un gran beso, lleno de pasión entre los dos. Todo el público luego dio un grito de emoción y aplaudieron ante lo sucedido.

'' Vaya, al parecer otra competencia se añadió a la lista. Esdeath lo dijo con una sonrisa, llena de orgullo hacia su Goku xd, aunque estaba un poco celosa.

'' Al parecer es la gemela de Mio-chan. Chisato lo dijo viendo con orgullo hacia Goku, pero también con algo de celos.

'' Eeehh. Era lo único que pudo decir Mio ante el cumplido de Chisato.

'' Sin duda no podíamos desear un mejor hombre, o mejor dios. Akame, alagaba a su hombre.

'' Oigan, ustedes no irán hacer lo mismo ahora. Aiko quien estaba sentada con las chicas como, SaYkyo nene, Yuri-san, Kurono, Ayase y Touka.

'' Bueno, pues, sería algo vergonzoso en estas circunstancias. Kurono daba la razón por la cual no quería hacerlo.

'' Pues entonces lo aran después de un rato. Aiko les exclamaba a las chicas al parecer estas se pusieron más nerviosa que otra cosa.

Ya luego de un momento, se realizó la celebración para los ganadores de las batallas de selecciones. Luego de eso, las demás chicas de Goku, regresaron a su dimensión, junto con sus los chicos, y Aiko, al igual que Yiani, no sin antes darle todas besos a Goku Xdd.

Había llegado el anochecer, y ya Goku, tenía que partir hacia su siguiente destino, haciéndole la promesa a Stela de que volvería por ella. Lo más sorprendente es que antes de que partiera, las demás chicas como Saikyo Nene, Kurono, Yuri-san, Ayase y Touka, se habían confesado ante Goku, dándole la razón a él, por la que querían estar con él. Al final e l Saiyajin, les propuso a todas formar parte de su familia, y todas aceptaron muy alegres, abrazando todas a Goku Xdd.

Goku luego de eso, se había retirado hacia su siguiente destino.

Nota del autor: Este capítulo será algo corto, debido a que los siguientes fanfic introducidos, no tienen nada de importante, pero como me haría hacer un cruce con Goku en dichos fanfic, pues lo voy hacer aquí, por lo que antes de llegar a Omamori Himari, vamos a pasar por 2 animes cortos, en donde incluyo el anime de Kaori, que su final fue muy sad :'v Xd, y también Kakeguri, ya que la chica de esa anime es muy rikolina Xdd, aunque el final no me gusto.

Al parecer en otro lugar.

Podemos ver que era de noche.

La luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban sobre los cielos. En una playa muy hermosa, que dejaba deslizar olas en las mareas, podemos ver que una chica, muy hermosa con una imagen algo desaliñada pero atractiva y muy femenina. Tiene cabello rubio ondulado, cortado en capas que normalmente lleva suelto, bueno no habia describir mucho, se trata de Kaori Miyazono, así es papus. Goku ha viajado a Shigatsu Wa Kimi no uso como anime sorpresa Xd, este es el primer cruce de Goku en ese anime así que fue el primero en todo el puto mundo en hacer un cruce de Goku en ese anime Xd.

Kaori tenía un violín en su mano, con el cual suele tocar música. Ella estaba tocando una hermosa melodía, mientras miraba a los cielos. De repente ella pudo ver que algo como una estrella fugaz, se podía reflejar en los cielos.

'' Vaya que hermoso. Eran las palabras de Kaori, quien se pudo fijar, que la estrella parecía que tenía un rumbo en uno de los alrededores por donde ella se encontraba. De repente, lo que parecía la estrella, fue cayendo en la tierra, hasta caer en unos árboles. Sorprendentemente, lo que parecía una estrella, se quedó flotando en el aire, y Kaori se quedó sorprendida al presenciar eso, ya que lo podía ver de frente. La luz que cubría a lo que estaba en el aire se dispersó, dejando revelar a Goku.

'' Mmm. Bueno esto no será mucho trabajo, todo es normal en esta dimensión, no siento energías extrañas. Goku luego se dirigió hacia la chica, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por lo que podía por ver a Goku.

'' Que eres tú. Porque puedes volar. Kaori pregunto sorprendida.

'' Pues permíteme explicarte. Para no atrasarnos mucho, Goku le conto que era el dios del universo, y explicándole el motivo de su llegada, no había duda de que Kaori estaba muy sorprendida, ya que no creía que se iba a topar con un dios. Luego estos hablaron un rato presentándose uno con el otro.

'' Bueno, tratare de no alarmarme entonces. Kaori dijo, aunque veía con algo de timidez a Goku.

'' Oye, eso que tienes en la mano, es un violín. Goku le pregunto a la chica.

'' Así es. Es mi instrumento favorito, y es lo que se tocar. Kaori lo respondió.

'' Yo también se tocar un instrumento. Goku daba a revelar, haciendo sorprender a Kaori.

'' Los dioses tocan, Música, Kaori pregunto algo sorprendida.

'' Exactamente no. Cuando me tomo un descanso, una chica llamada Ahri, me enseñe a tocar ese instrumento, ya que le gusta que la ayude en sus ensayos de canto. Sinceramente, a mí no me gusta tocarla, pero aprendo por ella, ya que es alguien especial para mí. Al terminar de decir eso, Goku había sacado un botón de su bolsillo. Haciendo aparecer en el suelo, un maletero en forma de guitarra, que contenía una en ella, ya que el maletero estaba abierto.

'' Al parecer ella la empaco para mí, tal vez quiere que ya aprenda a tocarla por mi cuenta. Te voy a enseñar lo que, aprendido, Kaori. Goku tomo la guitarra y se sentó en la arena en forma de loto. Kaori quien estaba sorprendida al ver como Goku hizo aparecer la guitarra, solo se quedó prestando atención hacia Goku.

'' Goku se quedó pensando un poco. Pero luego empezó a tocar la guitarra. Empezando a tocar una melodía sumamente hermosa. Kaori también se sentó al lado de Goku, para disfrutar más de la melodía. La música que toco era tan harmónica, que Kaori se arrecosto del hombro de Goku, solo para escucharla mejor. El cálido paisaje en donde ambos se encontraban, solo era un detalle extra, para hacer más hermoso este momento, de hecho, las olas se calmaron al escuchar la melodía.

Nota: del autor, para lo que estan en fanfiction, si quieren escuchar la música que está tocando Goku, aquí tienen un enlace: watch?v=EqdM24AJb3Q

Si prefieren ver capitulo en mi canal: channel/UC27IrWZZHX1KmrmBAAY7Qbg

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno antes de que me maten Xd, pongo a Goku en este anime a petición de un escritor, además que no lo vi como una mala idea, ya que el final de este anime, es uno de los más sad que he visto Xdd, tan solo pensar en Kaori, me da pena y tristeza Xd. Bueno antes de irme en el capítulo del Saiyan Goku en dxd, daré a revelar 5 animes a los que Vegeta, ira por cierto el fic de Vegeta, tiene que ver con este también Xd, por lo que ya se pueden imaginar lo que ara el principete. Ahora si me despido, muy buena suerte a todos. Se despide su amigo Luis. JA NE.**


	19. EL DOLOR QUE PROVOCA UNA EVOLUCION

**Muy buena mi queridos fanficteros que me leen desde mi comunidad de fanfiction, o me escuchan desde mi canal de youtube, espero que estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Antes de empezar permítanme decirles que estoy muy pero muy contento, de poder volver a traducir esta historia, y estoy lleno de energía, ya que a pesar del tiempo que me tomo en actualizar mis fanfic, cuando puedo hacerlo me siento súper contento, ya que es lo que quiero hacer pero en especial este fanfic que es mi favorito, así es este fanfic es mi favorito ya que aquí encajan todos los fanfics que siempre quise hacer y por eso hice este para que Goku sea el dios macho alfa en tener un súper Harem Xd. Este fanfic me gusta unas docenas de veces más que el de Goku en dxd, siendo sincero es el fanfic que con más duración en cada capítulo e hecho, en youtube por ejemplo suele durar alrededor de una hora cada capítulo y en fanfiction pues eso depende de su capacidad de lectura y comprensión. Bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo que hay que tomar en cuenta, miren. Resulta que me voy a volar el anime de Kaori y el de Kakegurui ya que no son animes interesantes que digamos. Ósea el anime de Kaori, es un anime simplemente que trata de música, en cambio Kakegurui, es un anime que trata sobre apuestas en escuelas privadas, además agregue a estos animes a petición de un amigo mío que también es un gran escritor, hablo de la perra de Darck Goro Teorias Kawais Xdd. Bueno, este anime que se acontecerá en este capítulo, también fue un anime que me acorde, no hace poco tiempo por lo que lo decidí introducir también, ya que me parece perfecto y sé que les va a fascinar. Como dije anteriormente, aquí les tengo una pequeña lista de Animes para el principete de los Saiyajins, entonces varios de los muchos animes que veremos en su fanfic, recuerden que tanto como el fanfic de Goku y el de Vegeta como dios de la destrucción, sucede en el mismo plano espacio tiempo creador, solo que ambos atienden diferentes universos, los cuales por casualidad de la historia son universos gemelos.**

 **LISTA DE LAS VICTIMAS DEL PRICIPETE XDD.**

 **Hajimate No Gal, :v Xd .**

 **Dog Days.**

 **Bleach.**

 **Musaigen no Phantom World.**

 **Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō ka.**

 **Seiken Tsukai no World Break.**

 **Absolute Duo.**

 **Infinite Stratos.**

 **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic!**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai.**

 **Nisekoi.**

 **Maken-ki!**

 **Prison School, :v Xd.**

 **Como podemos observar nuevamente me emocione y dije más de la mitad Xd. Bueno al parecer vemos que Vegeta va a tener que pasar por cosas que no se adaptan a su actitud, lo que lo llevara a un cambio de personalidad sumamente impresionante Xd, sé que algunos me van a matar cuando veamos al Vegeta en acción Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES QUE VERAN A CONTINUACION, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 18: NUEVOS AMIGOS Y (¡NOVIAS MÁS!) EL DOLOR QUE PROVOCO UNA ''NUEVA EVOLUCIÓN''**

Al parecer nuestro querido dios Saiyajin, se encontraba viajando a la siguiente dimensión a la que tenía que realizar su trabajo como el dios de la destrucción.

NOTA: Recordemos bien que Goku ya fue a dos animes, que son los de Kaori y Kakegurui, pero no les di un capitulo ya que no hay nada interesante en esos animes, simplemente se trata de cosas que no son de peleas, pero si les interesa saber que sucedió, pues are un pequeño OVA CANON dentro de la historia.

'' Mmm, solo 40 dimensiones más, demonios. El trabajo de dios de la destrucción es muy largo, por lo menos siempre suceden cosas interesantes en las dimensiones que suelo aparecer, pero las últimas dos no fueron la gran cosa que digamos. Aunque por un lado fue bueno ya que las conocí a ustedes. Kaori y Yumeko. Goku se encontraba pensando en las ultimas chicas que había conocido durante su visita a las otras dos dimensiones que ya había supervisado, aunque siendo sincero Goku tiene más sexo que trabajo Xdd.

'' Bueno, creo que estoy a punto de llegar. Goku lo dijo ya que pudo sentir que estaba llegando a su destino. Luego de unos momentos, podemos presenciar lo que parecía un paisaje nocturno, con las hermosas estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento del cielo, con una luna media llena. Se podían ver como los mares desprendían sus olas, pero también se podía presenciar una isla, de un buen espacio.

Todo parecía normal y tranquilo.

CROOOOMMM!

Pero sorprendentemente, lo que pareció ser un asteroide que impacto con una gran velocidad una parte de la isla, había caído del cielo.

Este objeto provoco lo que pareció ser un gran agujero en una parte de la isla, pero si nos fijamos en que fue lo que aterrizo, pues nuestras dudas fueron resorbidas cuando vemos a Goku quien empezó a flotar para salir del agujero, al parecer no se trató de un objeto, sino de un gran aterrizaje del dios de la destrucción.

'' Vaya, vaya. Tengo que dejar de hacer esos tipos de aterrizaje, cuando salga de un portal dimensional, eso podría provocar que las personas se alarmen. Goku lo pensaba mientras se quitaba el polvo, y luego salió dejo de volar, para aterrizar en tierra firme.

'' Veamos a ver que abra de interesante aquí. Goku lo dijo tronándose sus nudillos ya que al parecer, un lado del le decía que este viaje sería divertid, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba.

'' Alguien se está acercando, tiene un Ki normal y es humano. Goku pensaba viendo hacia unos árboles. Goku se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, para que nadie no lo viera y el su pudiera ver quien era.

Viendo un momento más, donde estaban los árboles que señalaban los caminos del bosque, pudo ver que una mujer con la siguiente apariencia.

Es una mujer alta y atractiva, su color de cabello es azul y lo lleva atado estilo ponytail, su atuendo es una camiseta de tiras blanca y fondo negro y un pantalón azul oscuro y botas, llevando una chaqueta azul también. Tenía una escopeta en la mano y parecía algo agitada.

'' Algo se estrelló aquí, lo pude ver desde mi casa cuando cayó del cielo. Ella luego miro en el agujero, pero no había nada hay dentro, solamente un gran y estrecho cráter.

'' Mmm, que raro, ella y otra personas son las únicas aquí, después solo puedo sentir el Ki de los animales en esta isla. Algo peligroso ya que son animales salvajes. Goku pensaba mientras seguía mirando a la chica desde los arbustos.

'' Que cosa pudo ver causado esto, pero lo más importante de todo, que pudo a ver sido lo que pudo a ver caído del cielo, no estoy loca ya que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Sea lo que sea esa cosa, de seguro debe de estar paseándose por estas zonas. La chica de nuevo se puso una interrogante, mientras que Goku la seguía observando.

'' Bueno, nunca lo vas a llegar a descubrir ya que me iré de este lugar, aunque., si yo fuera tu no viviera en un lugar tan alejado de la civilización. Al parecer Goku se proponía a irse, pero al dar un paso atrás este piso una rama y la partió, lo que genero un ruido que pudo escuchar la chica.

'' Que fue eso, provino de ahí. La chica pensó mientras miraba fijamente el arbusto donde estaba escondido Goku. Ella tomo una piedra algo grande y luego lo lanzo contra los arbustos.

AHYYYYYY!

'' Oye porque me pegaste con esa piedra, yo. Goku no pudo terminar ya que al parecer salió de un brinco del arbusto en donde estaba escondido, siendo visto claramente por la chica.

'' Quien eres tú. La chica sobo su escopeta apuntando hacia Goku, lo hizo de una forma seria y fría.

'' Ehh, no entiendo. Acaso tratas de asustarme con ese juguete tuyo. Goku lo dijo con una cara de palo ya que eso no era nada más que un alma barata que ni le aria cosquillas.

'' Juguete. No me hagas reír, eres muy guapo para ser un demente. Esto es una escopeta número 12, cargada con 20 municiones, con un solo tiro podía volarte la cabeza. La chica lo decía de una forma intimidante, pero Goku simplemente suspiro.

'' Típico de ustedes los humanos. A pesar de que me crie entre ellos, creen que tener un alma los hace alguien de temer, por favor no me hagas reír. Si quieres puedes dispararme todas las municiones que quieras, pero dudo que una de ellas pueda hacerme algún rasguño, de echo creo que ni dañarían mi traje. Goku lo dijo de una forma arrogante, lo que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

'' Se nota que tu locura esta hasta el límite, eres demasiado lindo para que te dispare, pero los guapos no son de mi agrado. Al decir eso la chica le disparo a Goku, pero sorprendentemente al impactar en su brazo esta salió rebotando.

'' Acaso querías herirme el brazo, eso no lo lograras ni con las mejores almas del universo. Goku lo dijo de una forma arrogante, lo que sorprendió y asusto a la vez a la chica, quien estaba sorprendida.

'' Como demonios, esto no puede ser cierto. La chica disparo y disparo hasta que se les acabaron las municiones, presionando el gatillo varias veces pero ya no disparaba.

'' Como demonios, ni un daño, ni un rasguño, todas mis balas se hicieron pedazos y tú sigues como si nada, que demonios eres, acaso no eres humano. La chica pregunto sumamente alarmada.

'' Mmm, digamos que no, aunque seamos parecidos en cuanto apariencia pero, en vez de usar esos juguetes que ustedes los humanos usan, porque no usas algo mejor como… no sé, tal vez un poco los puños. Goku lo dijo con un tono desafiante, lo que provoco que la chica anchases los ojos, por lo que dijo el dios de la destrucción que aún no revele su verdadera identidad.

'' Acaso me estas desafiando a un duelo, si es así permíteme aclararte que no me vas a ganar ya que tengo un rango militar muy alto y he entrenado. La chica le advirtió a Goku y tomo una pose de pelea, no relacionada con ningún arte marcial, simplemente se puso como un boxeador Xd.

'' Tu defensa es bastante baja, dudo que puedas tocarme. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna, ya que al parecer le pareció algo gracioso de la forma en que ella lo hacía, pero… al Goku utilizar el poderoso Hack de la sonrisa, atrajo, sonrojo un poco a la chica por ver una sonrisa tan esplendida como la del dios de la destrucción.

'' Están lindo. Fue lo que se dijo en sus pensamientos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, sacudió su cabeza y tomo una forma negativa.

'' Por favor no me hagas reír. Vas a estar en el suelo en menos de un movimiento. La chica lo dijo arrogantemente, esto despertó un poco el interés del Saiyajin quien luego cambio a una sonrisa desafiante.

'' Mmm, probemos tu estilo de combate solo un poquito ya que tengo cosas que hacer. Así que ataca. Goku la desafío de una forma muy confiada, lo que la sorprendió pero luego tomo su posición.

'' Ya verás que te derribare. Al decir eso la chica se lanzó contra Goku con un grito de combate que acompañaba su cargada de combate, Goku simplemente la esperaba sin tomar una pose de pelea cualquiera, solamente estaba de brazos cruzados.

'' AAAaa. La chica le lanzo un severo puñetazo a Goku, pero lo sorprendente fue que él lo esquivo con un dedo. Lo que sorprendió a la chica, ya que al parecer ese no fue un gran esfuerzo por esquivar este golpe.

'' Vez, así de simple es evadirte. Se nota que has entrenado pero eso no es nada chica, aun te falta mucho por aprender de un verdadero estilo de lucha, creme que ni entrenando por un millón de años jamás me provocarías el más mínimo daño. Al decir eso Goku soplo un poco con su boca, haciendo que la chica retrocediera para atrás por la fuerte brisa, esto fue algo que la dejo muy sorprendida.

'' Que fue eso, un súper soplido. Fue la interrogante de la chica al ver lo que Goku hizo.

'' Jaja, yo no me sorprendería por eso, es algo simple que puedo hacer sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Bueno, cómo te llamas, eres alguien interesante. Goku lo pregunto con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. NOTA: Goku ya deja de usar los Hacks, te volverás más agresivo que Anonymous Xdd.

'' Mi, mi nombre es, Asako Kusakabe. Cuál es tu nombre. Entre sonrojos la chica ahora conocida como Asako Kusakabe, luego de haberse preguntado también hizo su interrogante.

'' Mi nombre es Son Goku, es un placer conocerte, Asako-chan. Goku le respondió.

'' Pero que eres tú, digo, fuiste tú el objeto que vi caer del cielo. Asako pregunto.

'' Bueno. Fui yo, y mi aterrizaje fue lo que causo este enorme cráter, por lo que veo esto es una isla. Sobre quien soy, pues claro que no soy humano, no me confundas por la apariencia, eso engaña bastante. Soy un Saiyajins, que se ha convertido el dios de la destrucción más poderoso de todo el mutliverso del este. Mi deber como dios de la destrucción, es asegurar el equilibrio en mi universo y todas sus dimensiones y mundos. Goku respondió a la chica lo que no la pudo dejado más impactada de lo que estaba.

'' Di- Dios. Eres un Dios. La chica pregunto entre el más puro de los miedos ya que nunca creyó que se toparía con un Dios.

'' Dios destructor del universo, para ser más exacto. Pero soy la raza Saiyajin, una raza físicamente similar a ustedes los humanos. Lo único que nos diferencia de ustedes es que nosotros somos una raza guerrera con poderes cósmicos, que nacimos para pelear con los más fuertes del universo. Otra cosa que nos diferencia de los humanos, es que tenemos cola y nuestra juventud es más larga, bueno al ser yo un dios de la destrucción puedo vivir miles de millones de años. Goku respondió a la chica, lo que lo dejo más estupefacta de su respuesta.

'' Sa-Saiyan. La chica dijo en el más puro de los asombros. Goku solo dio un suspiro ya que para él era normal ver esa reacción.

'' Mmm, creo que no hice bien el revelarte mi verdadera identidad, pero bueno. Después nos vemos ya que tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Goku luego de decir eso le dio la espalda a la chica y se proponía a marcharse pero…

'' Oye es-espera un momento. Si no eres de este mundo, es obvio que no conoces a nadie en el mundo entero, bueno a excepción de mí. Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa, está cerca de estos alrededores. La chica al parecer dicto su sentencia el harem, ya que el al parecer lo pidió sonrojada.

'' Mmm, bueno, al menos me ahorrara tiempo de buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, ya que enserio tengo algo de sueño, no he dormido durante 4 días seguidos. Pues simplemente gracias, por haberme invitado a quedarte contigo en tu casa, aunque siento que no eres la única que está aquí. Goku dijo para la sorpresa de Asako.

'' Como puedes saber eso. La chica pregunto.

'' Puedo sentir la energía de todos los seres vivos del universo, he identificar que son según su tipo de Ki, o más bien energía. Por cierto la energía es más eficiente que el alma que tienes. Goku le dijo a la chica pero se confundió un poco.

'' Porque lo dices. Asako pregunto.

'' Mira hacia aquella montaña. Goku lo dijo señalando una gran montaña que estaba a kilómetros de distancia de ellos. Ella volteo y tan rápido como lo hizo, algo que parecía una esfera brillante pasó a una gran velocidad, la velocidad fue tan grande que hizo desplazar su cabello y le paso cerca de la cara. Ella vio con asombro como la esfera brillante siguió de largo con una gran velocidad, con destino hacia la montaña. La montaña exploto en mil pedazos cuando la esfera brillante impacto en ella, la explosión pareciese que se tratara de un volcán en erupción.

La chica con grandes temblores de nervios que invadieron todo su cuerpo voltio lentamente temblando, solo para ver que Goku tenía su mano alzada.

'' Eso es energía, se llama Ki. Goku lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero las chica solo tenía la cara de palo y sus ojos no tenían pupila porque se quedó pasmada de la impresión. Esto fue algo que provoco que Goku le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ya luego de 2 años, podemos ver que Goku se encontraba entrenando a un chico, bueno no voy a definir quién es pero se trata de Yuuji Kazami, el protagonista de esta historia, es un chico que tiene más o menos 14 años de edad, bueno ya verán cómo crece Xd.

Goku se encontraba entrenando al chico, este se encontraba haciendo varias lagartijas mientras era supervisado por Goku, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba con una sonrisa a Yuuji.

'' Vamos Yuuji, solo has 600 repeticiones más. Goku le daba ánimos al chico para que pudiera seguir.

'' A este paso, creo que algún día moriré. Era lo único que podía decir el chico ya que estaba jadeando del cansan seo y sudando a mares. Sin embargo mientras eso pasaba, podemos ver que Asako, y otra chica de muy buen cuerpo, con cabellos rizados rubio, observaban a Goku desde la casa.

'' Mmm, no crees que es un poco agresivo, el pobre de Yuuji no podrá resistir mucho. Yuria quien fue la chica definida anteriormente miraba con algo de preocupación a Yuuji, Asako solo suspiro ante esto.

'' Eso no es nada, le conviene a Yuuji. Ese Goku, es todo un encanto, nunca creí que llegara a ser mío. La confesión de Asaku, fue algo que provoco la impresión de Yuria

'' Queee. Como que tuyo. Yuria pregunto sorprendida.

'' para ser 2 años encerrada con un dios súper hermoso y musculoso, no es nada raro de que ya fuéramos novios, en algún momento tenía que pasar.

NOTA: Bueno en realidad no pasaron dos años, simplemente en esa dimensión el tiempo pasa rápido, significa que ha pasado como 2 semanas en el mundo normal de Goku al parecer se encariño mucho hay dentro, pero esta vez bestia algo diferente, tenía un pantalón negro corto, una frénale sin mangas y un una chaqueta roja de mangas cortas, con unos tenis, A la verga ese Golu si se sabe vestir Xd.

'' Es increíble que un dios como él, se haya convertido en novio de una humana como tú, no lo puedo creer. Yuria quien miraba desde la ventana lo decía sorprendida, en cambio Asako, simplemente se sentó en un mueble y empezó a beber.

'' También debes de saber que es más encantador cuando está en la cama, hay si demuestra su poder como Dios. Asako lo dijo tomando un sprite de cerveza, lo que provoco la gran impresión de Yuria.

'' Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. No me digas que tú y el. Yuria no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir.

'' Así es, el tomo mi virginidad, nosotros por dos años aquí encerrados, cuidando de un chico como si fuéramos familia que crees que iba a pasar, de echo creo que lo hacemos unas 6 veces por semana. Además me ha enseñado un poco de artes marciales y estilos de combate, tanto como volar y usar el Ki. Sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi solitaria vida con Yuuji. Luego de decir eso ella tomo otro sprite de cerveza, pero Yuria estaba que no se la podía creer, las enseñanzas de un Dios son impresionantes.

'' Bueno hablando de eso, yoo. Al parecer Yuria tenía ganas de tener sexo.

'' Oh dios, por eso no aguanto a las vírgenes. Sabes porque no te acuestas con Goku ahora. Asako le propuso a Yuria, lo cual la puso muy roja.

'' Que demonios dices, eso nunca, yo no sé. Yuria se quejó muy sonrojada.

'' Vamos Vamos, sé que tienes ganas, pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces échale la culpa al Alcohol. Luego de decir eso, Yuria empezó a beber y a beber, esta que perdió un poco el conocimiento.

'' Bueno bueno, pareces que estas lista. Oye, Goku, ven aquí por favor. Asako llamo a Goku, quien aún seguía entrenando a Yuuji.

'' Eeehh, parece que Asako necesita ayuda en algo. Oye Yuuji, dale la vuelta 40 veces a todo la isla, cuando termines ya puedes descansar. Al decir eso Goku dejo a Yuuji solo, quien simplemente asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

Goku entro a la casa y al entrar pudo ver en la sala a Asako y Yuria.

'' Que sucede Asako-chan. Goku pregunto.

'' Tengo una misión especial para ti. Vez a JB, ella necesita hacer que se sienta mejor, y me preguntaba si puedes darle un entrenamiento especial en la cama. Asako le pregunto a Goku con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida, lo que provoco que Yuria arqueara una ceja y entrara en pánico.

'' Como digas Asako-chan. Luego de decir eso, Goku tomo a Yuria al estilo princesa y se la llevo para la habitación.

'' Oye que haces, espera un momento, noooooooo. Al parecer Yuria estaba que quería escaparse ya que el pánico la invadió, pero no escapara de las garras del Saiyajin.

'' No la dejes salir hasta que hayan pasado 3 horas. Asako lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Goku asentía con otra divertida.

'' Al entrar a la habitación, Goku desvistió a Yuria hasta dejarla desnuda, y luego Goku se quedó solo en pantalón.

'' Oye espera, yo aún no estoy preparada, pero por favor hazlo de espacio. Yuria le pidió a Goku en cual luego de asentir, comenzó hacer sus cositas rikolinas con Yuria.

TE DIJE QUE DE ESPACIO IDIOTA, KYAAAAAA. Yuria dio un grito de placer, mientras que Asako escuchaba los gritos de su amiga, al parecer le complacía saber que ya no tendrá que tolerar a una virgen Xd, bueno determinadamente Goku violo a Yuria Xdd, esa Asako si es que es malvada.

'' Una virgen menos. Asako lo dijo tomando un tazón de ramen y desde la ventana se podía ver como ya Yuuji estaba jadeando del cansan seo, pero su perrito estaba con él.

Paso un tiempo y todo seguía transcurriendo normal, pasaron tres años más, lo que sería más de un mes en el mundo normal de Goku.

El ambiente de la isla se podía presenciar, parecía un lugar hermoso, pero de repente una gran explosión ocurrió en un lugar.

'' Vamos Yuuji, eso es todo lo que te enseñe durante todo este tiempo. Goku le preguntaba a un Yuuji que estaba tirado en el suelo, ahora este era más musculoso y mucho más grande, por lo que el chico había crecido.

'' Claro que no, eso no es todo. El chico volvió a lanzarse contra Goku, lanzándole varios golpes, pero antes de que Yuuji le impactara el puño a Goku su cuerpo se detuvo.

'' Como, porque no puedo moverme. Al parecer Yuuji no entendía porque no podía moverse.

'' Porque uso la telekinesis, pelear usando solo la mente. Al decir eso Goku con su telekinesis, hizo caer a Yuuji inconsciente luego lo tomo y lo cargo en uno de sus hombros.

'' Has crecido tanto como has progresado mucho Yuuji, ya por fin superaste el limite humano. Goku pensaba mientras se dirigía a la casa.

Luego de unos momentos, podemos ver que Yuuji estaba en su habitación acostado, mientras que era observado por Asako y Goku.

'' Mmm, cuanto tiempo dijiste que estaría inconsciente al ser noqueado por la telekinesis. Asako pregunto a Goku.

'' Descuida, despertara mañana por la mañana, ya que al parecer está a punto de anochecer. Goku respondió.

'' Es increíble que quiera seguir mis pasos, ser un agente especial de CIRS, es tener una vida llena de problemas. Asako lo dijo.

'' El solo quiere pagarte a ti, por haber cuidado del todo este tiempo, no hay duda de que eres un ejemplo a seguir para él. Además no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda que él es el humano más fuerte de este mundo, no hay nadie quien le pueda hacer frente. Goku le daba a una razón a Asako para que no se preocupara por Yuuji, lo que provoco que diera una sonrisa y suspirara.

'' Eres un ingenuo, pero tierno a la vez, eso me atrae mucho de ti. Mejor vamos a comer algo no crees. Asako mirando con una sonrisa llena de felicidad a Goku le pregunto.

'' Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Goku con su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que hizo sonreír aún más con ternura a Asako. Ambos cerraron la puerta de espacio, para no despertar a Yuuji.

Ya luego de unos momentos, ya era de noche y podemos ver que Goku estaba con Yuria en puente, hablando. Al parecer Yuria estaba en su coche amarillo que era de la marca Cayman y de muy buen estilo.

'' Te encargo a Yuuji desde ahora, él está más que decidido a seguir los pasos de Asako. Goku le informaba a Yuria.

'' Yo me encargo del resto, el comprende que su vida será llena de problemas, ya que será un agente. Yuria le advertía la vida de Yuuji Goku.

'' Él es el humano más fuerte de este mundo, no hay nadie quien le haga frente, ni hay bala o bomba que puedan penetrar su cuerpo, que es más duro que el acero. Goku le decía a Yuria que no tenía que preocuparse con Yuuji.

'' Pues entonces mañana saldrá en el primer vuelo, iré a recogerlo. Ahora que ya aclaramos este tema, te puedo preguntar algo, bueno de todos modos lo are. No has notado que últimamente Asako, ha estado actuando de forma extraña. Yuria le pregunto a Goku.

'' Al parecer tú no eres la única que soy dio cuenta, si ella ha estado actuando de forma extraña. Un día estábamos teniendo un combate y de repente se desmayó sin ni si quiera empezar bien la pelea, a veces les tiemblan las manos y otros días se siente mareada. Goku respondió.

'' Eso suelen ser síntomas del embarazo, al parecer creo que están esperando un hijo, Yuria pregunto algo sorprendida.

'' No, no se trata de eso. Ella no tiene una energía diferente dentro de ella yo no la ciento. No creo que este embarazada. Yo digo que de tanto beber, tal vez eso la enfermo. Goku daba su opinión de lo que le sucedía a Asako.

'' Bueno, espero a que mejore pronto. Hablando de otra cosa, quisiera saber cuándo el dios de la destrucción, no me dejara sola todas las noches. Yuria lo pregunto y sorprendentemente abrazo a Goku por su hombro, Goku simplemente se limitó a dar un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa pasiva.

'' Que tal si te acompaño esta noche, pero antes quedémonos aquí otro momento. Goku le dijo a la chica, la cual simplemente asintió, ya que al parecer la ciudad se veía hermosa desde el puente, pero más hermoso lo hacia la cálida noche que era iluminada por las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena.

Mientras eso ocurría con Goku, otro evento pasaba en otro lugar.

'' Muy bien, esta será la plataforma del torneo de los 72 dioses de la destrucción, esto torneo será simplemente fascinante. Eso lo decía Dainshikan quien se encontraba con los demás Daioshines haciendo la gran plataforma.

'' Comparada con la del torneo de poder de los 12 universos del multiverso del este, esta es 100 veces más resistente, por lo que los dioses de la destrucción pueden usar la energía de la destrucción sin compasión alguna en el mundo de la nada. Esa fue la Daioshien Celenia quien lo dijo.

'' Mmm, creo que sería muy conveniente que los dioses de la destrucción peleen usando todas su fuerza para probar la resistencia de la plataforma. El Daioshin Kolar recomendaba.

'' Es una buena idea, Hermano Kolar, entonces llamare a los 18 dioses de la destrucción para que vengan a probar la plataforma. Daishinkan informaban.

'' Este torneo será muy interesante, ver a los 72 dioses de la destrucción peleando en un solo lugar será algo digno de admirar. El Daioshin Durken daba su opinión.

'' Todos esperamos con ansias este gran torneo, lo bueno es que simplemente faltan 4 meses para que ya empiece, ese tiempo pasara en un santiamén. El Daioshin Koroto informaba.

Siguiendo en la dimensión de Griasai no Rakuen, que por cierto es el anime donde Goku esta.

Podemos ver que Yuuji estaba por los bosques, y estaba con un uniforme militar, con un enorme maletero que llevaba cargado. Él pudo observar que en una bajo una mata que estaba cerca de la casa, Goku y Asako estaban muy relajados. Goku estaba muy relajado junto con Asako quien estaba sentada en el regazo del Kokum Xd, al parecer esperaban la agradable llegada de Yuuji.

'' Oh Yuuji, regresaste antes de lo esperado. Asako, lo dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Veo que viniste muy relajado. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer Yuuji, se sentía feliz al verlos a ambos.

'' Jamás he estado tan feliz de estar con vida. Era lo que Yuuji se decía en sus pensamientos, ya que veía a Goku y Asako como sus padres, su familia y sus maestros.

Ya luego de unos momentos, era de anochecer y al parecer, Goku y Asako estaban acostados, ambos estaban desnudos sin ropa alguna.

'' Vaya Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar a mi universo, para chequear como están las cosas haya. Goku se lo decía en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacado de ellos cuando vio que la cabeza de una peli azul se colocó en su pecho y lo empezó a mirar fijamente.

'' En que pieza el dios más maravilloso de todo el universo, acaso quiere que lo acompañe en sus pensamientos. Asaka pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

'' Jeje, estaba pensando en mi universo, tengo mucho tiempo alejado del. Goku dijo con una sonrisa.

'' Pero dijiste que aquí el tiempo transcurre mucho más rápido que en tu universo, aquí apenas han pasado 5 años y apenas tuvo que haber pasado 3 semanas en tu universo. Asako aclaraba.

'' Un mes para ser más exacto, pero aun así no te dejaría. Al parecer las palabras del Saiyajin, prendieron más las hormonas de Asako, quien se colocó en las entrepiernas de Goku, empezando a rosar su parte íntima con la de Goku.

'' Que te parece si damos un ligero entrenamiento antes de eso. Asako pregunto con una sonrisa salvaje y con ganas de comerse a Goku, y ya saben el desmadre que paso esa noche Xdd.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, podemos ver que Yuuji, estaba en una nueva misión, esta vez estaba de agente. Él estaba desayunando con una chica rubia, que al parecer era una niña, parece que hacia su trabajo de guarda espalda como agente, esta que recibe una llamada.

'' JB, que sucede. Al parecer fue Yuria quien llamo a Yuuji.

'' Yuuji, tienes que venir rápido, ella esta muriendo. Asako le informo de una forma preocupada a Yuuji.

'' Cuanto tiempo le falta. Yuuji pregunto con un tono serio.

'' No le queda mucho tiempo. Desgarradoramente Yuria le informó a Yuuji, quien tan rápido como colgó la llamada, tan rápido salió corriendo del lugar, dejando un poco confusa a la chica, luego de estar alejado de la chica Yuuji salió en un gran estallido de velocidad sónica, que arraso con todas las nueves ya que salió volando a una gran velocidad.

El atardecer había caído y Yuuji había entrado en la casa, solo para ver que Yuria miraba muy preocupada a su amiga Asako, quien estaba en la cama y Goku la tenía sujetado de una mano.

'' Como ha estado. Yuuji le pregunto a Yuria.

'' Va perdiendo el conocimiento a cada rato, ve y habla con ella Yuuji. Yuria le recomendaba a Yuuji, quien se acercó a Asako.

'' Vaya Vaya, mira quien ha llegado ante de lo esperado, nuestro chico favorito. Asako lo dijo.

'' Asako-chan, te vas a morir. Yuuji pregunto tomando una mano de Asako.

'' Si. Lamentablemente, no podre verte crecer como yo y Goku lo teníamos planeado Yuuji. Es hora de que tú tomes tu camino por tu cuenta. Asako le decía a Yuuji, quien luego empezó a llorar por las palabras de Asako.

'' Tu. Tú no puedes morir. Te conozco bien y sé que con todo lo que tienes ahora, no te dejarías vencer por la muerte. Vamos Asako, tu siempre me enseñaste que hay que levantarse. Yuuji lo pedia con lágrimas que caen por su rostro.

'' Lo lamento, Yuuji. Pero Goku cuidara de ti a partir de ahora, al igual que Yuria, ambos te van a cuidar y te verán crecer y formar una familia. Goku, AMOR. Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo, jamás creí que tuviera la dicha, de tener al alguien como tú a mi lado. Gracias por esos momentos, que siempre estuvimos y que son especial para ambos. Lamentablemente no formaremos una familia como ya lo teníamos planeado y no podre conocer las maravillas de tu universo. Pero por lo menos sé que, moriré siendo la mujer que lo tubo todo alguna vez, y que fue muy afortunada al tener a alguien como tú.

'' Asako, todo es mi culpa. No sabía que esa enfermedad te causara tanto daño, si me hubiera percatado te hubiera curado. Goku estaba muy arrepentido y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

'' No llores Goku. Porque nunca creería ver que un dios llorara por un humano. Asako trataba de calmar a Goku.

'' Uno de los humanos más maravillosos con los que me he topado durante el tiempo que tengo como dios de la destrucción. No merezco llamarme dios cuando ni si quiera pudo evitar tu muerte. Goku estaba muy deprimido.

'' Jejeje, es algo raro ver a un dios como tu tan deprimido. Pero así es el ciclo de la vida humana, no sabremos exactamente cuando moriremos. Esa fueron las últimas palabras de Asako, quien luego de decir eso, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, dejando lágrimas que caían al cerrarse, lágrimas por haber vivido una vida inolvidable aunque la muerte se la lleve. La mano de Asako se cayó lentamente en la cama, por lo que ya no sentía su cuerpo. Asako, había muerto.

'' Su ki desapareció. Asako, ha muerto. Goku lo dijo desgarradoramente con una sombra que cubría su mirada.

'' Todos se hundieron en la tristeza por la muerte de Asako.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuria llamo para que vinieran a buscar su cuerpo, por lo que se la llevaron.

Ese mismo día en la noche, Goku estaba en el bosque.

'' Aquí es. El lugar en donde la vi a ella por primera vez. Aquella noche parecía decidida a combatirme, sin duda alguien con espíritu de lucha ardiente. Sé que la puedo traer de nuevo a la vida, pero me siento algo extraño y lo que ha pasado me ha dado entender algo. Hasta los dioses cometemos errores, y los peores errores que un humano puede cometer. El poder no lo es todo, ni volverse más fuerte tampoco, nada tiene sentido si algún día perderemos a nuestros seres queridos, no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo. Me siento extraño. Era lo que decía Goku mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas.

PERO DE REPENTE. Al caer una lágrima en el suelo, la silueta de un espectro había aparecido detrás de Goku. Ese era el espectro del alma de Asako, quien le dio un cálido abrazo a Goku por la espalda.

'' No llores mi Goku. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Fue lo que Goku escucho por parte del espectro del alma de Asako. Goku pudo sentir toda la calidez del abrazo que recibía por parte de Asako, hasta que desapareció.

'' Aun estando muertas, tratas de reanimarme Asako. Pero no dejo de pensar en que la culpa fue mía. Goku luego paso a una cara llena de enojo y su mirada se llenó de odio y culpa.

'' Este dolor que siento. Al decir eso Goku había prendido su aura y salió en un estallido de velocidad volando del lugar, el estallido fue tan fuerte que destruyo gran parte de la zona en done estaba.

'' Ese no es Goku, que le habrá pasado, a donde se dirige. Esa era Yuria quien preguntaba sorprendida.

'' Puedo sentir una gran ira proveniente del, que le habrá pasado. Yuuji preguntaba sorprendido al ver como Goku volaba.

Goku había salido de la atmosfera terrestre saliendo del sistema solar en donde estaba, para luego quedarse en medio de muchos planetas que estaba fuera del sistema solar.

Goku luego sorprendentemente con una gran ira empezó a destruir planeta 10 veces más grande que la tierra a puro puñetazos.

DE QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE EL PODER CUANDO NO PUEDES CUIDAR A NADIE. Goku pensó con frustración destruyendo más planetas a puro puñetazos.

DE QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO EN EL UNIVERSO. Al parecer la ira de Goku ya estaba fuera del límite y su aura estaba cambiando a un tono dorado con destellos de luz.

Y DE QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE LLAMARSE UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN CUANDO LO UNICO QUE HACE ES DETRUIR SIN COMPACIÓN. La ira de Goku había pasado el límite y desprendió una gran cantidad de ki legendario, los cuales tenían destellos de luz que expulsaba. Toda la dimensión empezó a temblar y el aura del ki de Goku destruir a cada planeta que le llegaba. Toda la dimensión tembló por el enorme poder que Goku estaba desprendiendo.

'' La tierra, esta temblando. Porque sucede esto. Yuria pregunto sorprendida por los hechos.

'' Que clase de poder es el que posee. Su poder está más allá de lo inimaginable. G-Goku-sensei. Yuuji pensaba en el más puro de los miedos.

Mientras tanto con Goku, este seguía deprendiendo poder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Con ese último rugido que el sonó como el de un Ozaru, el aura de Goku se dispersó como una gran ola de energía que destruyo asteroides, planetas, estrellas y agujeros de gusanos. Todo el espacio fue cubierto con el ki dorado legendario de Goku, pero si ahora nos fijamos en el podemos a Goku con la siguiente apariencia.

Parecía un Ozauro en forma primitiva y salvaje, pero no para definir mucho, la ira de Goku lo impulso a tomar la fase 4.

Goku recupero su conciencia solo para ver su nueva apariencia.

'' Este poder, este aspecto tan extraño, se parece mucho a. Goku no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, ya que le llego un recuerdo de alguien que le dijo sobre esta fase.

 **FLASHBACK.**

'' Cuando llegues a la forma del Súper Saiyajin 4, eso va a indicar tu evolución al 100% como un Saiyajin. El nivel de poder es un aspecto de poder que puede llegar a ser aumentado aun teniendo el poder de los dioses. Aunque no sea una fase tan poderosa como el estado dios, Significa que has llegado al proceso final de la etapa evolutiva del Saiyajin. Fueron las palabras que les dijo Tam Anegi a Goku cuando estos se conocieron.

 **FLASHBACK FIN.**

'' Así que esta es la etapa final de la evolución del Saiyajin. Súper Saiyajin 4, sin duda una transformación que supera el poder del Súper Saiyajin 3. Gracias Asako. Gracias a ti, pude alcanzar este nuevo poder. No te preocupes que ya te traeré de regreso a la vida. Fue lo que se dijo Goku en sus pensamientos, al parecer había recuperadola cordura.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, podemos ver que Yuuji, tenía una gran maleta en su espalda, ya que la cargaba.

'' A que te propones Yuuji, donde iras. Goku le pregunto a Yuuji el cual se iba a retirar.

'' Donde el viento me lleve, voy en busca de una nueva aventura. Si vas a regresar a tu dimensión, cierra la puerta ya que voy a regresar. Yuuji se proponía a marcharse, pero antes de que diera un paso más Goku lo tomo por la cuellera de su camiseta.

'' No puedo dejarte solo, aunque seas el más fuerte si no entrenas, serás vulnerables a las balas, al menos que las esquives. Tengo que cuidar de ti tal como le prometí a Asako, por lo que no te dejare que vayas solo, te estaré observando aunque no lo notes. Además creo que Asako cuando regrese a la vida, no le gustaría saber que te deje solo. Goku le dijo a Yuuji el cual se impresiono.

'' Como que regresar a la vida a que te refieres con eso, no me digas que. Yuuji no pudo decir de la impresión por la respuesta de Goku.

'' Creo que te conté sobre las esferas del dragón cierto, pues eso es lo que usare para revivirla, cuando regrese a mi dimensión. Bueno puedes marcharte pero recuerda que te estaré observando. Por cierto quiero que conozcas a unas amigas, esta es su dirección, yo estaré hay antes de que llegue. Solo siente el Ki más fuerte para que puedas localizarme. Puedes tomar la moto de Asako, pero ten cuidado ya que nunca has manejado. JB será quien te guie ahora, ella te estará apoyando en tu aventura, pero yo te estaré vigilando, desde los cielos. Goku termino de decirle a Yuuji.

'' Cierto, se me olvidaron el detalle de las esferas del dragón, demonios derrame lágrimas en vano, Asako está más viva que nunca. Yuuji lo dijo con una media sonrisa ya que brincar de la emoción no era su estilo.

'' Solo ten cuidado, recuerda que tenemos solo unas semanas para partir. Goku le recordó a Yuuji quien luego asintió con una sonrisa.

Ya luego de un momento, ya era de noche y podemos ver que Goku estaba acostado, en la cama donde se solía acostar con Asako.

'' Hay, chicas, sé que me van a querer matar cuando llegue de nuevo. Pero ella es alguien importante para mí también, sé que les caerá bien. Y sé que a ti Asako, te va agradar también. Goku pensó con una sonrisa, viendo justamente el lado donde se solía acostar Asako con él.

SOPRENDENTEMENTE. Un espectro del alma desnuda de Asako Aparicio justamente donde ella se solía acostar al parecer esta estaba desnuda.

'' Hay mi Goku, sé que extrañas mi compañía por la noche. Al decir eso el alma de Asako desapareció dejando a Goku con una gran sonrisa.

'' Si lo hago. Goku pensó sin rodeo alguno, pero al terminar de pensar eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando revelar a Yuria o JB, como quieran llamarle Xd.

Ya luego de unos momentos, podemos ver que Yuria estaba acostada justamente donde Asako se acostaba, al parecer ella quería estar con Goku.

'' Aun estando a mi lado, la sigues extrañando. Yuria pregunto con la mirada hacia el otro lado y Goku simplemente estaba mirando el techado.

'' La echo de menos, pero si no estás cerca de mi es porque tu no quieres estarlo. Goku lo dijo, pero al decir eso SORPRENDENTEMENTE. Yuria se colocó en las entrepiernas de Goku, cosa que no lo sorprendió.

'' Entonces hazme tuya toda esta maravillosa noche. Yuria al pedirle eso a Goku, lo empezó a besar, al parecer esta tenía hambre del sexo por lo que ambos pasaron una noche muy caliente Xdd.

Antes de continuar quiero decir que no estoy tomando ningún capítulo del anime, esto me le estoy creando yo al 100% pura imaginación.

Pasaron semanas, y podemos ver que Goku estaba volando hacia un barco.

'' Con que llegaste primero que yo con ellas, al parecer las extrañaste demasiado Yuuji. Goku pensó con una sonrisa esta llegar al barco donde estaba Yuuji con un par de chicas.

Por cierto en esta escena Goku tiene su traje de dios la destrucción.

Goku aterrizo justamente donde estaban los chicos.

'' Hola a todos, meses sin verlas chicas, semanas sin verte a ti Yuuji. Goku se presentaba ante los chicos, pero una pelirroja y una peli negra se lanzaron abrazar a Goku.

'' Tiempo sin verlo Goku-sensei, donde se había metido desde la última vez que lo vimos. Fue la interrogante de la pelirroja que por nombre tenia Amane.

'' No nos entrenaste como nos prometiste, hubiera sido útil después que tener que salvar a Yuuji, teníamos muchos problemas. La peli negra exclamaba, esta tenia por nombre Yumiko.

'' Salvar de que cosa, que te sucedió Yuuji. Goku pregunto.

'' Pues me confié demasiado en una misión y baje mi poder al máximo para tratar de contenerme, eso solo provoco que me dispararan. Yuuji lo dijo con algo de incomodidad.

'' Tantas veces que te lo dijes, ya verás a Asako cuando este presente al decirle que te confiaste. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida lo que provoco que Yuuji solo suspirara.

'' No trates de emocionarme que no lograras eso, al menos lo contendré desde dentro. Yuuji lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Entonces como dije anteriormente, yo iré por Oslo, ustedes quédense con Goku, resolveré todo esto de una vez por todas. Yuuji les aclaro a las chicas.

'' Mmm, como entonces no opondrás resistencia te daré un amuleto de buena suerte. Al decir eso una chica rubia, mejor conocida como Michiru, le dio un gran beso a Yuuji, esto provoco que la mayoría de las chicas se enfadaran ya, bueno a excepción de Amane y Yumiku.

'' Oye, tratábamos de evitar eso, eres una atrevida. Lo exclamo la chica rubia Makina.

'' Atrápenla, vamos a darle una paliza, luego de decir eso una pelirroja que era compañera de Yuuji en el servicio militar.

'' Todas comenzaron una gran guerra por Yuuji, lo que provoco que este solo suspirara y Goku con las demás chicas que lo abrazaban solo rieran.

Luego de un momento, podemos ver que Yuuji, se había preparado, e iba camino hacia donde estaba Oslo en un helicóptero.

'' Mientras nosotros hacemos eso, nosotros trataremos de apoderarnos de Thanatos System. La que lo dijo fue la hermana lolita de Yuuji, quien tiene una pinza que remplaza su mano ya que Oslo fue quien se la corto.

'' Oslo intentara apropiarse del Thanatos System en algunas horas, arrebatárselo será difícil, en ese caso hay que deshacernos del. Thanatos recomendaba.

'' Y cómo vamos hacer eso. Michiru pregunto.

'' Necesito un corta cables que vaya 400 metros abajo para cortar el cable, eso no sería problema para ti Goku-san. Thanatos pregunto a Goku.

'' Claro que no, solo dime cual es el cable. Goku respondió y a la vez interrogo.

Mientras tanto con Yuuji, podemos ver que est estaba encima de un techado con una metralleta en mano. Este se vio la cara con un chico que tiene el pelo de color blanco corto.

'' Proyecto del soldado de Diseñador: Programa Du Pont, tercer sujeto de pruebas. Soy TP-427, un humano replicado de tus genes, hermano. La única diferencia entre nosotros, es que mi pelo y mis ojos, son como lo de nuestra querida hermana. Supongo que podrías considerarlo la prueba de que poseo los genes de un genio. Estoy alto de que me comparen contigo en cualquier experimento, quiero dejar claro cuál de los dos es superior. Luego de decir eso él le paso lo que parecía un pequeño estuche a Yuuji arrojándoselo hasta llegar a sus pies.

'' Úsalas, son las drogas de refuerzo que siempre usas, lo sé porque yo siempre las uso. TP-427 le sugiero a Yuuji, quien no dijo ni una palabra.

'' Sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre tú y yo. Yuuji le pregunto.

'' Cual es, a ver dime. Al preguntar eso DU Pont había sido evaporado por una gran ráfaga de Ki de Yuuji.

'' Que así de fácil, tal vez tenías razón no debieron compararme contigo. Yuuji al decir eso siguió con su camino.

Ya luego de unos momentos, podemos ver que Yuuji abre la puerta de la oficina en donde estaba Oslo, este lo encontró tomando un Wiski con hielo, y muy relajado, este era un hombre rubio con ojos de color morado.

'' Vaya Vaya, pero si es Yuuji, cuanto tiempo. Que tal mataste a alguien últimamente. Claro que si serian cuarenta o cincuenta. Viéndote aquí de seguro que Du pont también murió, me sorprende que no tengas ni un rasguño, al parecer no te pareció la gran cosa, era una herramienta muy cara. Por cierto, la que engendro a Du Pont era alguien que conocías. Ehh como se llamaba. La chica que fue tu oponente en el examen de graduación del campamento. Yuuji me escuchas. Oslo le pregunto a Yuuji ya que vio como el caminaba hacia él.

'' No he venido hablar contigo, he venido para matarte. Yuuji lo dijo fríamente.

Oslo simplemente tiro el vaso de wiski a un lado. Y luego le mostro una llave a Yuuji.

'' Si puedes quitarme esto ven aquí, la bomba solo le faltan 5 minutos para que explote. Pero te are mío aunque tenga que matarte yo mismo. Oslo empuño una catana que estaba en un colgadero, lo que pareció que este quería pelear con Yuuji.

'' Ven aquí, sé que fuiste entrenado y criado por Asako. Al matarte voy a manchar el honor de todas sus enseñanzas Y. Oslo no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que fue impactado por un gran puño de Yuuji el cual le rompió las costillas y le daño los órganos internos, provocando que este empezara a sangrar por la boca, dejara de empuñar la Katana y la soltara para seguidamente caer de rodillas en el suelo.

'' Mis, mis costillas. Siento como si me rompiera todo desde dentro. Oslo pensó mientras sangraba por la boca, pero Yuuji simplemente le quito la llave del cuello para desactivar la bomba, luego tomo una distancia alejado del.

'' Discúlpate con Asako por haberla insultado, si es que no vas al infierno claro. Luego de decir eso Yuuji empezó a juntar sus manos y cerro levemente sus ojos.

'' Asako. Cuáles eran los quiero que me digas cuales eran los pasos para realizar la técnica de Goku-sensei, ya que él no está cuidando de mí, por lo que solo tú me puedes guiar. Al decir eso Yuuji empezó a tener un flashback de Asako, realizando los pasos para hacer el Kamehameja.

 **FLASHBACK.**

'' Vez así de sencillo es hacerlo, solo que a mí no me sale por que no concentro muy bien el Ki, pero ya algún día Goku me corregirá eso. Fue lo que Asako le enseño a Yuuji, cuando Goku no lo entrenaba.

 **FLASHBACK FIN.**

'' Entonces así de sencillo es, ven y dime para no cagarla, Asako. Al decir eso el espectro del alma de Asako se manifestó detrás de Yuuji, sujetando las manos de este para ponerlas en forma de hacer un Kamehameja.

KAME… KAME… KAME.

KAME... HAME… **AAAAAAA**. Yuuji había lanzado una gran ráfaga de Ki que acabo con la vida de Oslo, quien simplemente se cago del miedo y pudo presenciar como el Alma de Asako se manifestó en Yuuji, a la vez quedo este pulverizado.

'' Todo acabo. Gracias Asako, espero verte pronto. Yuuji se dijo en sus pensamientos.

Ya a la mañana siguiente. Podemos ver que todos los chicos, estaban en una casa de verano reunidos para ver a Goku quien ya tenía que marcharse.

'' Todo ha sido divertido últimamente, gracias a ustedes pase un agradable descanso y diversión, pero ahora el deber me llama y tengo que partir a mi dimensión, para traer de nuevo a la vida a Asako. Goku les decía a los chicos.

'' Es claro que volverás por mí, cierto Goku-san. Yuria le pregunto a Goku con ojos de cachorritos, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el Saiyajin por lo tierna que se veía Yuria.

'' Jeje, claro que si Yuria. Goku lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

'' Y también por mi verdad. La pelirroja Amane también exclamo su territorio ante el Saiyajin dios.

'' Y también a mí, cierto Goku-san. La peli negra Yumiko pidió su territorio ante el Saiyajin.

'' Todos están invitados a venir a mi dimensión, todo el que quiera venir. Goku les ofreció a los chicos.

'' Genial, entonces yo también iré ya que me interesa conocer los demás universos. Mirichu lo decía emocionada.

'' Goku, una vez más te agradezco que me hayas reconstruido mi mano, es bueno sentirse completa de nuevo. Thanatos le agradecía a Goku.

'' Nunca me dijiste que puedes reconstruir partes del cuerpo, que otros secretos guardaras Goku-sensei. Yuuji preguntaba a Goku.

'' Jejeje, ya lo verán, pero por el momento, tengo que retirarme. Goku lo dijo.

'' Ten tu beso de despedida. Yuriana sorprendentemente beso a Goku y luego de un momento lo dejo de besar.

'' Yo también quería besarlo. Yumiko también no contuvo sus ganas y beso al Saiyajin dios para luego de un momento dejar sus labios.

'' No me quedare atrás. Sorprendentemente Amane también beso a Goku y luego de un momento se despegó, al parecer la mayoría de las chicas estaba con una cara de WATAFACK por lo que vieron.

Ya después de esos sucesos, Goku había regresado a su dimensión, obviamente contándoles a las chicas lo que paso, se pusieron triste al saber que la chica murió, pero se enfadaron mucho al saber que ella su lo aprovecho por un largo mes aunque en su dimensión pasaron 5 años Xd. Goku había ido por las esferas del Dragón de su universo las cuales fueron creadas por Piccolo, todos estaban frente a la casa de Ahri, para invocar al dragón.

'' Me dijiste que el Shenlong que poseen estas esferas del Dragón, es igual al de la tierra, cierto. Goku pregunto a Piccolo mientras juntaba la última esfera.

'' Así es pero tienes que hablarle en el idioma de los dioses. Piccolo respondió.

'' Vaya, es casi igual a lo del Super Shenlong de las Súper esferas del Dragón creado por el gran Zalama, Piccolo que tan poderoso te has vuelto. Goku pregunto algo sorprendido.

'' Ja, eso lo vas a ver. Piccolo le respondió a Goku.

'' Muy bien, entonces vamos a invocarlo. Al decir eso Goku había llamado al Dragón de las esferas de su mundo, el cual era similar al Shenlong que todos conocemos, pero la gran diferencia es que este era rojo.

NOTA DEL AUTOR. Aquí entra el dragón de dragón ball Gt, si no pensaron en eso pues aquí está mi originalidad papus Xd.

'' Así que ese es el enorme dragón del que me había contado, sí que es enorme y grande, perteneciente de un gran poder. Stella lo dijo sorprendida.

'' Es increíble, jamás creí ver uno con mis propios ojos. Fue la opinión de Yumeko, el personaje femenino principal del anime de Kakegurui por cierto, busquen imágenes de ellas si quieren saber cuál es su apariencia Xdd.

'' Esto es rojo, y sumamente monstruoso. Fue lo que dijo Kurono al ver dicha creatura.

'' Ahora solo hay que ver a quien es que Goku-san quiere de nuevo a la vida traer. Sheele informo.

'' Muy bien, solo sabía cómo invocarlo, porque simplemente había que decir Chonmage, pero no se el lenguaje divino completo. Goku dijo.

'' Si quieres yo le pido el deseo, solamente dime a quien deseas revivir. Yiani le pregunto.

'' Gracias Yiani, eres la mejor. Solo dile que traiga de nuevo a la vida a Asako Kusakabe, de la dimensió NUMERO 7. Goku le dijo las coordenadas de la dimensión donde se encontraba ubicada el cuerpo y alma de Asako.

Yiani simplemente asintió a la orden del dios de la destrucción, pidiendo el deseo en el lenguaje divino.

'' Muy bien, entonces cumpliré su deseo. Al Decir eso los ojos amarillentos del dragón empezaron a brillar, y cuando terminaron de hacerlo. Sorprendentemente Asako había aparecido justamente, en frente de Shenlong.

'' Si no hay más deseos entonces me retiro por el momento. Al decir eso las esferas del Dragón desaparecieron, esparciéndose de nuevo por todo el planeta el cielo recupero su tonalidad de nuevo, ya que parecía que fuera de noche lo cual es un efecto de las esferas y es algo que todos sabemos Xd.

'' Ehh, en donde estoy, esto no es el cielo, puedo sentir mi cuerpo, esta es mi ropa este es mi peinado. Asako al mirar al frente pudo ver que su querido Goku, la miraba con una sonrisa, pero al lado estaban unas cuantas chicas.

GOKUUUUUU. La chica se lanzó contra Goku dándole un gran abrazo el cual Goku también correspondió con mucha emoción.

'' Asako, es bueno que estés viva de nuevo, juro que si te sucede algo te curare desde el primer síntoma. Goku al parecer ya no quería volver a perder a Asako, ya que se convirtió en alguien muy especial para él.

'' Mi Goku, gracias por traerme de nuevo a la vida, ahora si vamos a poder tener una familia. Asako quien dejo de abrazar a Goku le decía, pero esto simplemente, provoco que pasara un bajón de temperatura en el ambiente.

'' Goku, quiero que me explique a que se refiere con eso. Esdeath quien tomo a Goku con unas cadenas de energía a Goku por el cuello.

'' También quiero que me expliques SON GOKU. Al parecer la multitud de chicas que poseía Goku, querían saber lo que le prometió a Asako.

'' Quienes son ellas Goku, quiero que me expliques que sucede aquí. Al parecer Asako estaba molesta porque tuvo un mal presentimiento.

'' Esdeath por favor, suéltame ya que me vas a asfixiar. Al parecer Goku la tenía difícil.

'' Esta es la consecuencia de tener muchas mujeres, al final todas te quieren tanto solo para matarte. Piccolo lo dijo sin rodeo algunos, pero luego limito al reírse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

'' Goku-sempai, ya hemos regresado del entre. Bulat quien llego del entrenamiento con los demás chicos iba a decir pero no pudo ya quedo con una cara de palo al presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo.

'' Esto solo significa una cosa. Informo Basara.

'' Otra chica a la lista de Goku-sensei. Todos los demás alumnos y aprendices del dios de la destrucción lo dijeron a caro sin rodeo alguno. Todos miraban con una cara de palo, mientras que sus chicas miraban con preocupación a Goku al ver como Goku iba ser castigado, Piccolo solo se limitaba a reír.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno mis queridos amigos, creo que hay que dejarlo hasta aquí Xd, tenía planeado traer la batalla de Goku contra los 17 dioses de la destrucción pero al parecer ya alcance el límite de los caracteres, más de lo que tenia planeado. Como podrán ver no utilice ni un capítulo para hacerme este fic, esto simplemente fue una historia 100% echo por mí de Goku en ese anime, espero que dejen buenas opiniones sobre este Capítulo Xd. Bueno no se pierdan la próxima actualización del fic de Goku en dxd. Les deseo muy buenas suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


	20. LAS CHICAS DEL MUNDO MAGICO YOKAI

**Muy buenas, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén muy pero muy bien, ya que aquí les traigo el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia. Si sé que ha pasado un mes desde que ya no actualizo este fic, pero como dije estoy más concentrado en el fic de Goku en dxd que otra cosa, ya que solo falta un solo capítulo para terminarlo. También quiero anunciar que mi próxima historia, será un fic de Goku en Naruto. Este fic, lo are, ya que voy a terminar con la segunda temporada de High school dxd, además de que tengo una gran idea para este anime. Bueno ya este será uno de mis últimos fic usando a Goku como personaje, ya que no solo todos los fic, tienen que tener a Goku para que sean buenos, se sabía que en fanfiction, las historias con Gokuy eran muy escasas, pero ya basta de sobre explotarlo Xd. Ahora bien, aquí Goku no ara un viaje a ningún anime, si no los personajes del videojuego de Tohou Project, estarán en su mundo, pero no puse todos los personajes, si no puse unos cuantos que me llaman la atención, y obviamente no me voy a fijar de la trama de los videojuegos de Tohou Project para hacer un capítulo, esto va hacer echo por mí al 100% pura imaginación, además de que estamos un poco perdido con los harems, por lo que este capítulo como dije, no va a ver anime, aunque personajes de otro mundo estarán ubicado en el mismo mundo de Goku. Además tenemos que tener un poco de relleno, para que vean como Goku convive con las chicas y chicos. Ahora bien, como es un capítulo de relleno, porque es la ora de Tohou Project, y mejor me callo Xd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN AQUÍ, A CONTINUACION NO SON DE MI PERTENECIA, TODOS LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 19: GUERRERAS QUE HABILIDADES FASCINANTES. '' EL MUNDO MAGICO YOKAI DEL UNIVERSO 18 ''.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Goku regreso de la última dimensión la cual tenía que supervisar y mantener el equilibrio en las dimensiones del universo 18, aunque si una cosa no le gustase él tenía que encargase de aquello. Sucedieron muchas cosas interesantes en los últimos días, ya que Goku decidió darse un descanso de un mes, además de que Yianni le recomendó que descansara ya que los dioses del mulitverso del este, tenían que probar la plataforma para el torneo de los dioses de la destrucción, y una lucha contra los 17 dioses de su mulitverso fue lo que convenció más a Goku, sabiendo que Jiren estaría hay, y Vegeta con el ultra instinto también estaría hay, y sería capaz de poder sacar todo el poder que Bills, que él nunca le provoco sacar cuando se enfrentaron y cuando era perteneciente del universo 7, ahora si bien Goku sabía que él podía hacer llegar a Bills a su máximos extremos, y ni hablar de Jiren. Al final, chicas como Yuriana, Yumiko, Amane y Asako, terminaron quedándose en la residencia Son, junto con Yuuji y sus demás chicas, Yuuji por un lado quería seguir volviéndose más fuerte, por eso fue que se quedó.

El pobre Goku, fue llevado a un juicio, por sus chicas, donde todas lo acusaban de que el prometió casarse con ellas primero que la otra. Los testigos que testificaban a favor de las chicas, era el chico que correspondía a cada dimensión según fuese la chica.

Bols tenía el papel del juez, ya que él era un hombre casado y tenía cierta experiencia con este tipo de problemas. El jurado estaba conformado por la esposa de Bols, quien por nombre tenia, Yubenku, obviamente este nombre me lo invente yo, también estaba Yiani, Aiko, Piccolo, Kongiku y Yuzruha, obviamente a estas 2 ultimas querían casarse con Goku, pero no querían discutir ya que eran pasivas, no como Ahri Xd y por último y sorprendentemente Piccolo.

Piccolo últimamente, pensó que pasar más tiempo en el hogar de Goku, era muy divertido y no aburría tanto, hasta estaba pensando en quedarse ahí ya que tenía nuevos discípulos para entrenar. Piccolo ni el mismo llego a pensar, que uno de sus mayores enemigos, iba a terminar siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, pues el mismo Goku tenía una gran admiración hacia Piccolo, y el mismo Piccolo tenía una gran admiración por Goku. Que lastima que Freezer hubiera sido tan despiadado, su orgullo lo llevo a su propia auto destrucción.

El público que estaba al pendiente de esto y miraba todo con una expresión divertida, eran las chicas de los chicos y la hija de Bols, los cuales eran los que se encargaban de testificar a favor de las chicas, según sea la chica a la dimensión que pertenezca, y si esto testificaban a favor de otro, pues la que pertenecía a la dimensión del chico que lo hizo, pasara unos buenos ratos en la sala de asotanes con cadenas de energía, las cuales Yiani les obsequio a las chicas para que la usaran como quisieran.

La mayoría de las veces esas cadenas se usaban en la cama con Goku, por lo que pueden saber cuál es el néctar en las cuales son lavadas esas cadenas, sinceramente un gran uso, ya que la mayoría de las noches, las chicas se ardían al extremo y cuando Goku llegaba de una dimensión, mejor ni hablar, ya que las chicas se aguantaban esas grandes ganas por unos cuantas semanas, incluso meses, si bien, habían dimensiones en la que Goku por suerte no llevaba una chica con él, pues ya eso sería el cormo.

El juicio de Goku dio inicio, y Bols quien tenía un traje de Juez era quien mandaba en la sala de la corte.

Las que acusaban a Goku, las cuales era el 35% de las chicas que tenía en su arsenal, discutían por quien debía casarse con él.

Goku quien estaba en la mesa del acusado, pero no tenía puesto su traje de dios de la destrucción, si no él atuendo, que tenía cuando resucitaron a Freezer, pero este era azul. Si les salió la interrogante de donde Goku saco dicho traje, pues Bulma le había mandado unos trajes a Goku con Piccolo en una capsula. Cuando Goku tuvo la oportunidad de contactarse con Bulma, Goku y ella tuvieran una larga conversación, en donde también se incluyó el tema de que Milk estaba casada. Como Goku nunca quiso a Milk con amor, y simplemente cumplió una promesa la cual sostuvo por más de dos décadas, él no le afectaría tanto esa noticia, y salió rápido del tema, ya que él quería hablar de algo, que si bien iba a favorecer a Bulma y a la corporación Capsula. Goku le había explicado de las dimensiones las cuales habitaban en su universo, y les explico que estas carecían de tecnologías y eran demasiadas inferiores a las de su mundo.

Goku le explico que en cada dimensión los humanos lo reconocían a él como su dios, y los prometió que iba a ver tecnologías mucho más avanzadas. Goku le dio la oportunidad a Bulma de que distribuyera su tecnología en todas esas dimensiones, para que ellos pudieran tener un mayor crecimiento. Bulma noto algo diferente en la actitud de Goku, parecía algo más serio y más maduro. Esas cualidades que Bulma noto, ella pensó que fueron a causa de la noticia de Milk, pero no, no podía hacer eso ya que ella conocía a Goku muy bien y él no era alguien que no tenía idea de lo que significaba amar a alguien, por lo que pudo haber sido otra cosa.

Tal vez había sido, que el pelos de punta había madurado como adulto, o fueron las consecuencias de convertirse en un dios de la destrucción, tal vez la razón sea esta última opción. Como ella no quiso cambiar el tema por esos detalles, le explico a Goku que si podía distribuir su tecnología a esas dimensiones que tanto las necesitasen. Esto solo significaría más dinero para la familia de Bulma, aunque ella no necesitase eso ya que tiene una basta y extensa cantidad de dinero, pero no estaría mal agrandar un poco más su fortuna.

Goku no hacia esto para favorecer a Bulma en cierto modo, el solo quería que la vida de las personas que habitaban en las dimensiones del universo 18 fueran mejor. Si un dios de la destrucción, abandona un universo, todo lo que habita en ella se convertirá en un gran desastre. Por eso Goku entendía perfectamente porque era necesario mantener el equilibrio en el universo, era por el mismo bien de las personas, para que están no tengan que sufrir.

'' Orden, orden en la sala. Bols pidió silencio chocando el mazo del jurado contra su estante, y todas las chicas que discutían entre ellas guardaron silencio, para que Bols pudiera hablar.

'' Empezamos el juicio en contra de Son Goku, quien es acusado de haber realizado promesas de casamiento y ahora no se sabe con quién se tiene que casar primero. Yo seré quien dirija este juicio, solo importa la opinión de los testigos y la decisión la toma los miembros del jurado. El Juicio puede iniciar. Bols tenían un traje de juez y unos lentes para parecer un verdadero juez.

'' Hay porque las cosas raras siempre las tenemos que realizar nosotros. Yubenku pregunto.

'' Pues es la consecuencias de tener tantas mujeres. Quien diría que ese cabeza hueca podía meterse en estos problemas. Piccolo quien hacia todo lo posible por mantener la riza respondía la interrogante de Yubenku.

'' En mi opinion personal, yo diría que la señorita Ahri debería ser la primera, ya que mi papa me dijo que la conoció a ella primero. Aiko daba su opinión, obviamente no lo dijo para que todo escuchase y no se armara un desmadre.

'' Esto no es un poco extraño. Yuuki quien era miembro del público pregunto.

'' Así parece, esto se ha vuelto algo loco. Además de que no podemos dormir bien en las noches, porque siempre hay orgias. Por suerte Goku tiene millones de vida de lo contrario ya estaría muerto. Maria daba una buena información de la vida del dios de la destrucción Xd.

'' No tienes que ser tan directa. Sayo le dijo eso a Maria quien se limitó a sacarle la lengua a Sayo.

'' Su señoría permítame tomar la palabra. Ahri exigió al juez.

'' Permiso concebido. El juez acepto la petición.

'' Yo conocí a Goku, la primera vez que vino a este universo. Ya luego de un par de semanas era mi novio, y ya habíamos tenidos relaciones. El prometió casarse conmigo, por lo que obviamente debería de ser yo quien se casase con él. Ahri daba la razón de porque ella debía casarse con el dios de la destrucción. El juez luego de escuchar las palabras de Ahri, este luego de asentir a sus palabras dirigió la mirada a Goku y le pregunto.

'' Es cierto eso, Goku-sensei. Bols interrogo.

'' Pues sí, yo conocí a Ahri la primera vez que vine a este universo, y le prometí que nos casaríamos, cuando haya terminado con mi labor. Goku reforzaba la respuesta de Ahri.

'' Protesto, su señoría permítame la palabra. Mio le exclamo al Juez y este asintió en forma de que le permitió la palabra.

'' Bien, Goku me conto que a la primera dimensión que él fue es a la que yo pertenecía. El cuido de mí, Basara y Maria, y entreno a Basara para que se pusiera más fuerte, para que pueda protegerme en su ausencia. Para no alargar mucho las cosas, Goku y yo nos volvimos novios y al final quedamos en que nos casaríamos, y él me lo prometió muchas veces, y bueno creo que mientras salíamos, se iba a ver con la doctora de la escuela. Mio miro acosadoramente a Chisato, quien para sorpresa de todos era la secretaria del juez.

'' Pues sí, nosotros teníamos relaciones y el, me prometió que nos casaríamos, pero para eso no tengo que armar un escándalo, yo esperare pasivamente. Chisato lo dijo.

'' Todo lo que acabo de decir, es cierto Basara. Mio lo dijo mirando fijamente a Basara quien era parte de los testigos, y se paró con una cara que mostraba una expresión nerviosa.

'' Pues sí, yo fui testigo todo eso se realizó en mi casa y algunas noches no pude dormir bien. Basara miro a Maria, Yuuki Y Kurumi, las cuales le sacaron la lengua a Basara y este luego prosiguió. En fin Goku se los prometió a Mio. Basara luego tomo asiento, al terminar de dar su veredicto, Mio no podía estar más convencida con sus palabras.

'' Goku-san, nunca nos contó que tenía otras relaciones, nosotros nos enteramos cuando llegamos aquí. Zest quien era miembro del jurado también reforzó lo que dijo Mio, obviamente ella quería casarse pero todo a su tiempo.

'' Me puede conceder la palabra su señoría. Esa fue Najenda quien quería la palabra de autorización del Juez, a lo que este asiente.

'' Bien. Goku nos contó que la segunda dimensión a la que tuvo que ser un recorrido, fue la nuestra. El me prometió que yo me casaría con él pero nunca me conto que tendría otra relación, cierto Tatsumit. Najenda le pregunto a Tatsumit, quien se paró del asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Bueno, pues jejeje, creo que fue así. Tatsumit nerviosamente lo dijo. Pero Esdeath tuvo que alzarse ante esto.

'' Estas equivocada cabellos de anciana, obviamente yo pase más tiempo con Goku que tú misma, el me hizo suya la misma noche que nos conocimos y quedamos en que nos casaríamos. Esdeath quería ponerse primero que Najenda en la fila, y estas se pusieron a mirarse con ganas de querer matarse.

'' Espera un momento, recuerda que Goku paso más tiempo con nosotras, pero no tengo porque opinar ya que yo si se aguantarme. Esa era Leone quien era parte del público, junto con, Akame, Sheele, Mine, Chelsea, Cornelia y Spears.

'' Yo si me lo aproveche en la bañera. Chelsea lo dijo con una sonrisilla picara, lo que fue escuchado por las demás chicas las cuales lo dejaron pasar por arto pues bien ellas sabían que tenían orgias con Goku 6 días a la semana, Goku era muy suertudo si duraba tres días sin orgias.

'' Nosotros tuvimos una noche intensa bajo las estrellas. Sheele dio a revelar que también había tenido su oportunidad mientras estaba en su dimensión.

'' Objeción, no creo que Goku le prometiera a algunas de ellas casarse, pues si se bien todas se les confesaron pero nunca le hablaron de matrimonio. Lubbock quien era miembro del testigo dijo la verdad.

'' Es cierto. Ellas duraron mucho tiempo para poder confesársele a Goku, si eso fue para expresarles su sentimientos entonces me imagino todo el tiempo que hubieran pensado para proponerle una de ellas matrimonio, aunque claro es el hombre quien lo debe de pedir pero igual, Goku nunca prometió matrimonio. Bulat dijo la cruel verdad.

'' Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen mis demás compañeros, esas dos quieren casarse por un simple modismo de ellas. Susanoo también no favorecía a ninguna de las dos, por cierto Goku le pidió a Shenlong que Susanoo fuera un humano, por lo que este ya no era una Teigu.

'' Bueno, la única que me hablaron de casarse con él, cuando conocí al resto del equipo de Naigth Raid, fueron mi hermana Akame, Sheele, Mine, Leone y Chelsea, pero nunca escuche eso salir de la boca de las dos que están allí, por cierto yo también se me aguantar. Cornelia lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa lo que tampoco favorecía ni a Najenda ni mucho menos a Esdeath.

'' Su señoría, aunque yo no sea parte de los testigo, quiero dar mi punto de vista. Yubenku la esposa de Bols, pidió la palabra.

'' Permiso concebido, preciosa. Bols lo dijo guiñándole el ojo a su esposa lo que la sonrojo.

Ella aclarándose su garganta empezó a decir lo que tenía pensado.

'' No sé si en la fiesta que se realizó en el imperio cuando mataron al emperador y al primer ministro, los dejo tan hebreos, pero acuérdense bien que yo hable de matrimonio, ustedes querían unos consejos, para ser mejor mujeres para Goku, pero nunca me dejaron terminar de hablar ya que ustedes estaban tan hebreas esa noche, que simplemente se dedicaron a jugar quien aguanta más la respiración besando a Goku, yo considero que nunca se habló de matrimonio en ese caso. Yubenku termino de decir su veredicto, lo que obviamente seguía dejando mal paradas a Najenda y a Esdeath.

'' Es cierto, yo recuerdo claramente que esa noche ellas no le hacían caso a nadie y jugaron ese juego toda la noche con mi padre. Aiko apoyaba el veredicto de Yubenku.

'' En conclusión, ninguna de ellas le hablaron de compromiso a Goku. Sayo también favoreció la opinión de Yubenku.

'' Traedores. Najenda y Esdeath se decepcionaron de las palabras de sus amigos, ya que eso no les favoreció en nada.

'' Su señoría, quisiera tomar la palabra. Stella pidió permiso para dar su veredicto.

'' Puede hablar Stella. Bols le dio la palabra a Stella.

'' Bueno, Goku me conto que la tercera dimensión que había solicitado, fue la mía. Pero creo que hablo por todos, cuando Goku delante de ustedes me propuso matrimonio, y ustedes hablan de que Goku se los prometió, pero nunca se los propuso. Todos somos testigos, y no necesito personas de mi dimensión para que me apoyen, por ejemplo, las demás chicas que están enamoradas de Goku, se tuvieron que quedar porque tienen muchos asuntos pendientes que atender en la academia, como Ikki, Ayase, Kurono o Seykio Nene, y mi maestra Yuri-chan. Aun así, no necesito personas que hablen a mi favor cuando todos sabemos que yo soy la primera. La respuesta de Stella era bastante obvia, incluso el mismo Piccolo asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba de acuerdo con esa chica peli carmesí.

'' Su señoría, yo estoy de acuerdo con Stella, pues si ella dice que el mismo Goku se lo propuso, le doy la razón a ella. Kaori, quien era parte del público estaba a favor de Stella, aunque ella sabía que tenía su lugar seguro con Goku no tenía por qué ser tan rápido Xd.

'' Yo también le doy la razón a Stella. Goku fue quien dio su propuesta, en cambio las dos locas que tengo como amigas no tienen ninguna razón. Spears lo dijo mirando fijamente a Najenda y Esdeath las cuales querían pararse de sus asientos y brincarles a todos los que se ponían en contra de ellas, esto era por su bien ya que ambas parecían lunáticas enamoradas, pero con Goku quien no se pondría así.

'' Aunque yo se adeptamente quien fue o quien no fue la primera, a mí me da igual ya que sé que todas ustedes estaban cuando yo vine a conocerlas. Pero no me importa quien si sea la última, de todos modos sé que me casare con él. Yumeko, la chica que venía de Kakegurui y la que era una loca adicta a las apuestas, hasta que Goku llego también hablo a favor de Stella.

'' Bueno en realidad yo soy la última, aunque Goku me prometió que nos íbamos a casar, pues si lo acepto de todos modos. Asako lo dijo.

'' Pienso lo mismo que Asako-san. Yuriana compartía lo mismo que Asako.

'' Aunque no pueda aguantar mis ganas, pues aun soy algo joven para casarme, por lo que me daré un tiempo, me basta con saber que estoy al lado de Goku. Yumiko quien la arrojo un beso a Goku, quien se sonrojo por ese detalle, tampoco pensó que esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

'' Yo también, creo que soy la segunda más pequeña, por lo que me daré un tiempo en crecer más, obviamente sé que Goku-san me esperara. Amane lo dijo guillándole un ojo a su hombre, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

'' Así es Amane, y tú también Yumiko, puedo aguantar toda una eternidad por ustedes dos. Goku se lo dijo a las dos las cuales no podían desear un mejor hombre, bueno que diga dios Xd. Yiani se vio en la obligación de decir algo, pues parecía que tuviera algo que decir, pero se quedó callada.

'' Lo que ellas no saben, es que al casarse con un dios, su vida se ata a la del, por lo que van a vivir por miles de millones de años. Yiani pensó con una sonrisa incrédula, ya que obviamente no le iba a dar este dato a las chicas.

POM, POM, POM.

Bols dio tres toques con su maso en su estante.

'' Ya hemos escuchado a todas las chicas que habían acusado a Goku, de casarse con una de ustedes. El jurado tiene que analizar primero las cosas y luego daré al veredicto que se llevó, por el momento. Bols no termino de decir lo que quería, ya que Piccolo alzo la mano en forma de que quería decir algo.

'' Creo que hablo por todos los miembros del jurado, que la primera en casarse con Goku, es, la pelirroja llamada Stella, pues si lo que dice ella es verdad, hay mucha lógica en sus palabras. PIccolo dijo quién es la que debería de casarse primero con Goku.

'' Así es, pero también, tenemos una lista de quienes serán las que se casaran con Goku, el mismo orden van a tener que seguir. Aiko dio a revelar.

'' Yo lo voy a leer, si su señoría lo permite o quiere esperarse un momento. Chisato, le pregunto a Bols.

'' Para acabar con esto rápido e irme a entrenar al templo sagrado de Piccolo-sama, pues si, puede iniciar. Bols le dio la orden a Chisato, quien tomo un rollo de papel.

'' Bien, la lista está organizada de la siguiente manera. La primera en casarse con Goku, será Stella. Chisato dio a revelar, a lo que todo el público asintió en forma de que si estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión y luego Chisato prosiguió. La segunda en casarse con Goku será la señorita Ahri, luego seguirá, Kongiku, luego Yuzuruha. Después será Mio, luego Chisato, esa yo, y luego Zest. Luego será Akame, después Chelsea, seguido por Sheele, Leone, Spears y Cornelia. Luego será el turno de Kaori y Yumeku, después el de Asako, Yuriana, Kurono, Yuri-san, Ayase, Esdeath y Najenda, Amane, Yumiko y Mine, estas últimas tres casi de último lugar porque tienen que cumplir 19. Esta fue la lista completa, en caso de que Goku se le ocurra tener otra chica, lo cual posiblemente pase, tendrá que seguir el mismo orden. Personalmente, estoy convencida de esta lista, me parece muy justa. Chisato daba su opinión.

'' Eeeeh, y porque nosotras que casi nosotras de ultima. Se quejaron Najenda y Esdeath.

'' Pues su conducta durante toda la corte fue lo que causo eso, yo personalmente digo que se merecen eso como castigo. Yuuji expresaba.

'' Todos están de acuerdo con esta decisión del jurado. Bols le pregunto al resto de la corte, las cuales asintieron en forma de que si estaban de acuerdo, hasta el mismo Goku, al final Najenda y Esdeath tuvieron que aceptar.

POM POM, POM. Bols nuevamente toco el mazo contra el estante.

'' Pues por el poder que me otorga como Juez, este es el orden que se debe seguir al pie de la letra, así que, ya no más desorden, y si es posible dejen dormir bien en las noches. Bols cerró el Juicio con esa última frase.121

'' Bueno, ahora no se supone que deberíamos correr. Wave les recomendó a personas como Tatsumit, Najasho, Guy, Green, Bulat, Lubbock y Susanoo.

'' Porque lo dices. Najasho interrogo la recomendación que le decía Wave.

'' Pues, al parecer lo que dijimos no les gustó mucho a Esdeath y Najenda. Susanoo tenía la cara pálida del miedo al ver como Najenda y Esdeath preparaban unas cadenas de energía para ellos.

Los chicos tragaron saliva al ver esa expresión tan salvaje de las chicas, pues ya sabían que tenían una cita con la señorita cadenilla, y esta estaba hecha de energía, por lo que el dolor se multiplicaría y quemaría.

Paso un momento, luego los chicos ya tenían que entrenar, con Piccolo. Ahora estamos ubicados en el palacio de Piccolo, quien ahora parecía un Kamisama totalmente, no había ningún rastro de maldad en él, aunque si, era un demonio en cuanto a entrenamientos nos referimos, y no estaba dispuesto hacer piadoso con nadie. Aun así, Goku fue a supervisar el entrenamiento de los chicos, y por suerte para él, las chicas no entrenaban con Piccolo, ya que él era quien las entrenaba, la experiencia que pasaron con Piccolo, es algo que nunca se les va a olvidar. Como Goku les decía a cada una cuando estaban en su dimensión, ellos no estaban ni cerca de realizar su calentamiento Como el amor de su vida, era mucho más compasivo, mejor preferiría entrenar con él, además de que sería un entrenamiento suave, y obtendría según ellas, mejores resultados, ya que cuando les tocaba hacer sus cosillas con Goku en la cama, pues bueno, mejor ni hablar. Si bien, Goku y Piccolo al ser mortales que se han convertido en dioses, ellos tienen una larga experiencia como guerreros, ambos ya eran veteranos en eso, y ambos se encontraban en la categoría, de dioses de las artes marciales, por lo que ambos en su universo, eran los dioses favoritos de todos los habitantes y ellos los reconocían como los dioses de la tierra.

Por un lado Piccolo se sintió bien al ya no ser rechazado por la sociedad, y no fuera marcado como un demonio, además cuando hablamos o nos referimos a la ciudad de Nipon, era una ciudad en donde los seres no eran juzgadas por su apariencia, ni tampoco trataban de alármese he irse corriendo desde que viera cualquiera rareza en ti, no eras juzgado por tu apariencia, ya que por algo era llamada como la tierra de belleza. La sociedad si eres extranjero o nuevo, te daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y trataban de socializar con cualquier ser, de la mejor manera posible. El respecto que le tenían a Goku tanto como Piccolo, además de una gran admiración era tanta, que se estaba construyendo una enorme arena de combate, que en las entradas de la puerta, tenían dos estatuas, las cuales eran de Goku y Piccolo. El tiempo que estos tenían para conocer de una forma detallada y más profundizada, la tierra de belleza por lo que se dieron a reconocer como los dioses de la tierra. Goku ya era considerado como un dios desde que llego a su universo, cuando mato a renecktong, el carnicero de los pantanos. Este obviamente, quien había abusado de Ahri, quien tenía una extensa lista de seguidores al nivel mundial, fue maltratada por este ser, quien al final, tuvo una muerte muy horripilante y era mejor suicidarse antes de que te mataran de la forma, en la que Goku lo había matado, pues que te abrieran toda la mandíbula y dejarte casi toda la cabeza abierta, para luego estamparte la cabeza con el suelo, no era una muerte que se deseaba, hasta el que se suicidase por su propia mano.

Ahora bien Piccolo se encontraba observando la tierra, ya que el por algo le gustaba, ver que hacían los habitantes del planeta, y ver cómo funcionaban otros mundo, no podía estar más feliz al ver de la forma en que estaban construyendo la arena de combate del torneo de las artes marciales, pues esto hacia clara referencia, a la pelea que tuvo con Goku, cuando fueron los últimos participantes del torneos y pelearon entre ellos. Ahora hacían una plataforma, que tendría a ambos rivales del pasado como estatua justamente al lado de ambas esquinas de la entrada la cual era sumamente grande.

Tanto como Goku y Piccolo, sabían que el puesto de dios de la destrucción, y del dios creador no es algo que les dure para siempre, aunque si puede considerarse así ya que ellos pueden vivir durante miles y millones de años, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algún día tenían que ceder su cargo como dios de la destrucción y de la creación, tenían que preparar a quienes serían sus sucesores ya que ellos sabían que siempre el destino del universo no dependerá de ellos, por lo que siempre tendrán a alguien que lo suplante a ambos.

Si bien los aprendices que ellos poseen actualmente, han dado todo por volverse más fuerte y los frutos están creciendo, tenían un gran amor por la paz en el universo, por los que estos se encargarían de cuidarla a coste de vida misma, aunque claro, Ellos no vivirán lo suficiente para que uno de ellos se convierta en dios destructor, o dios de la creación, ya que ellos estaban a miles de años de entrenamientos, para poder llegar al nivel, ya que son simples mortales, y aunque no vivieran para siempre, Goku sabía perfectamente que tenía a Shenlong, para intervenir entre la vida y la muerte.

'' Lo estás viendo Piccolo. Goku le pregunto a Piccolo quien se hacía viendo la construcción de la plataforma para el torneo de las artes marciale, pues bien el mismo Goku, sabía perfectamente que pensaba Piccolo, la expresión de su voz fue suave ya que Goku sentía ese orgullo que Piccolo tenía.

'' Jamás creí que realizaran una arena de artes marciales con estatuas de nosotros. Tampoco espere que la sociedad de toda la tierra, me considerara un dios, y como un símbolo de paz. Aunque no tenga a ninguno de mis conocidos cerca de mí, como Gohan, tuvo su lado bueno pasarse aquí. Piccolo expreso lo que sentía al estar en este mundo, pues el muy bien recuerda, que hasta el mismo Gohan lloro cuando este tuvo que decir el adiós para siempre, inclusive el mismo MR. Popo, y Dende, incluso la misma Pan, Piccolo fue una parte importante en su vida, y todos los otros también.

'' Sé que es difícil a acostumbrarse al no ver a nuestros amigos, diariamente como en antes, pero ahora el destino no has traído hasta aquí, a veces el destino, juega con las piezas de la vida de una persona. Ese fue el dicho de Goku el cual hizo reír a Piccolo con un poco de incredulidad.

'' Goku. Cuando derrotaste a Majin Buu, negué indudable mente, que existían otros seres en el universo que tuvieran el poder de destruir el mismo por completo. Al final resulto que había dioses, ángeles y dos creadores del todo, que se dedicaban a crear y destruir multiversos con suma facilidad. Ahora que nosotros tenemos el poder de esos dioses, que crees que seguirá después de aquí, crees que acaso haiga más sujetos que sean más poderosos. Piccolo pregunto a Goku.

'' Pues no. Goku pregunto sin rodeo pues él nunca llego a creer que existía Ceres con tales magnitudes de poderes.

'' Lo que sucede con el destino, es que él siempre tiene un has bajo la manga que vamos a desconocer por completo, y que ya tenía preparado antes de que nosotros existiéramos. Piccolo le daba a entender a Goku, que el destino solo tiene cosas inesperadas, con las cuales te vas a tener que topar de alguna manera, lo que lógicamente era cierto.

'' Tu sabiduría es algo que envidio por completo, creo que serias un buen amigo de Tan Anegi, el dios Saiyajin de la leyenda. Goku le dijo a Piccolo, quien aunque no lo demostró se vio sorprendido por esta revelación de Goku.

'' Hablas del aprendiz más fuerte de mi padre Zarama, el dios de la sabiduría, Tan Anegi, el Súper Saiyajin dios de la leyenda. Piccolo pregunto a Goku.

'' Así es. Ambos tienen un nivel de sabiduría envidioso. Goku dio a revelar, y la expresión en que lo decía, era de una forma muy cálida.

'' Creo que deberías aprender del, después de todos ambos son Saiyajin. Con lo que se acerca de ustedes los Saiyajines, no son seres que suelen ser sabios, pero Tam Anegi, me hizo pensar todo lo contrario. Saliendo de ese tema, no se supone que debemos de ir al mundo de la nada para que los dioses del multiverso del este, tengan que probar la plataforma con un enfrentamiento. Piccolo le pregunta a Goku.

'' Pues, Si, pero aun no es el momento, creo que será dentro de unos días. Goku respondió a Piccolo.

'' Ya veo. Me Imagino como será ver el poder de 72 dioses de la destrucción, en un solo lugar, sinceramente es una completa locura. Piccolo opino.

'' Aunque no tengamos idea de que tan poderoso pueden ser aquellos dioses de la destrucción. Goku explico.

'' Bueno, a lo mejor pueden que sea más poderosos. Conociéndote seguro que llevas un has bajo la manga, siempre tienes algo que demostrar cuando te enfrentas a seres que seguramente superen tus poderes actuales. Piccolo sospecho de Goku, pues él ya sabía que Goku un has bajo la manga, y se podía demostrar en la expresión de emoción que Goku sentía por dentro, y obviamente esto será una razón para que Vegeta odie más a Goku como rival.

'' Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que llevo un has bajo la manga. Aunque eso no asegure mi victoria. En fin Piccolo, iré a caminar un rato, y luego me iré a entrenar, creo que más luego vendré para usar la habitación del tiempo que posees en este templo sagrado. Dijo Goku, ya listo para marcharse.

'' Pues entonces estará listo para cuando vengas. Piccolo le aseguro a Goku.

Goku miro a los chicos quienes se hacían preparando como para el entrenamiento, dirigiéndose hacia ellos hasta quedar en frente de ellos, los chicos quienes se estiraban, dirigieron la mirada hacia su maestro con mucho respeto.

'' Chicos, yo me iré por un rato, ustedes se van a quedar entrenar. A partir de ahora, el entrenamiento que recibirán será sumamente extenso y Piccolo ya no será tan compasivo. Goku les advirtió a los chicos para que se fueran preparando para lo peor, pero estos no retrocederían, ellos estarían dispuesto a soportar una tortura peor que el mismo infierno.

'' HAI GOKU-SENSEI. Todos sin tartamudeos en su palabra, asintieron como si fueran soldados que darían su vida por el bien de su nación. Esa expresión de entusiasmo, fue la que contento a Goku, pues ya al parecer les había pegado parte de su instinto Saiyajin a sus discípulos.

'' Entonces no se diga más, nos vemos en casa a la hora de la cena. Luego de decir eso Goku, había desaparecido de la vista de todos, y ahora sería Piccolo quien se encargaría del resto.

'' Están preparado para lo peor. Piccolo les pregunto a los chicos con una sonrisa malvada, pues él sabía que ellos no soportarían ni la primera parte de lo que les esperaba.

'' HAI, PICCOLO-SENSEI. Los chicos no retrocederían, aunque tuvieran miedo.

'' Pues entonces es hora de que entrenen bajo gravedad aumentada, así que prepárense. Piccolo dejo en claro de que esta vez iba el entrenamiento, pues esta vez si las cosas sería peor que un infierno.

Ya pasándonos con Goku, este estaba observando cómo iba la construcción de la arena del torneo de artes marciales que se celebrara en Nipon. Si bien no parecía la misma arena que solía ver en su mundo, pues esta parecía una arena de aquellas que se construía en la antigua roma, pero esta tenia pantallas a sus alrededores, y era una 3 veces más grande. A este evento podía asistir más de 500 mil personas, eso se podía apreciar en un anuncio, ya que en si la arena estaba siendo construida por Ahri, quien era una de las personas más ricas de Nipon junto con su padre, el anciano Roshi. Como Goku era una deidad, él tendría que velar por el orden mundial que existía en el planeta, no importaban las políticas, Goku estaba por encima de todo, ya que era un dios y nadie quisiera oponerse al ser, que puede desaparecer todo de la faz del universo, usando una uña.

Goku aterrizo justamente frente él estadio, que obviamente mirarlo desde tierra, firme, provoca que te quedaras admirando su colosal tamaño. Pero los constructores, que presenciaron a Goku, dejaron de continuar con el trabajo.

'' Miren, es el dios Goku. Un constructor lo dijo señalando a Goku.

'' Lose, tenemos que mostrar modales y saludarlos. Uno respondió a lo que todos los constructores, asintieron.

'' GOKU-SAMA. Todos los constructores, llamaron a Goku, quien se fijó en todos ellos para ver como los saludaban desde el área de construcción.

'' Goku también alzo la mano, en forma de que también los saludaba, al parecer Goku supo que ser apreciado por la gente, cae muy bien, y más si vives en un mundo, que no importa quien seas , como seas o de donde seas, todos te demostraran una gran socializad, la cual no se debería de rechazar.

Goku percibió que alguien se acercaba, ya que podía escuchar los pasos, y también pudo sentir la energía, que emanaba este ser que se acercaba hacia él, no era una de sus chicas, no era uno de sus amigos, ni tampoco era Piccolo. Este nivel de poder está muy por encima del nivel de sus amigos, ya que estas personas tenían un Ki similar al de Krilin y Tenshinhan, aunque había una que las superaba.

'' Disculpe. Se escuchó una voz femenina simplemente de un tono dulce y muy agudo. Al no aguantar la curiosidad, Goku tuvo que voltear para ver de quien se trataba. Goku se quedó viendo fijamente a las tres mujeres que tenía en frente. Algo que tenía que admitir, es que eran hermosas, la palabra belleza se podía definir con sus nombres.

'' Usted es el dios Goku-SAMA. Verdad. Esta chica pelirroja, de ojos color agua-marina, con un atuendo verde, que parecía ropa China le pregunto a Goku.

'' Así es. Yo soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo. Para proteger la vida, yo destruyo. Ahora me pueden decir quiénes son. Goku pregunto a las chicas.

'' Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Eirin Yagokoro. Soy un médico prodigio de la Luna, pero he estado aquí por más de quinientos años. Esta chica de apariencia peli blanca, poseyente de un cuerpo sumamente voluptuoso, un hermoso cabello blanco que trae atado a una cola en forma de trenza, y ojos color miel se presentó, ante el dios de la destrucción, quien se sorprendió al saber el dato de que ella proviene de la luna y ha estado en la tierra por más de 500 años.

'' Yo no recuerdo muy bien mi nombre, pero me llaman Hakurei Miko, soy la doncella del Santuario Hakurei. Una chica de un cuerpo también sumamente voluptuoso, de cabello negro largo, y ojos color castaño, se presentó ante Goku.

'' Y yo soy Hon Meiling, una Yokai que cuida la entrada de la mansión Scarlet devil. Nosotras pertenecemos al mundo mágico Yokai. Queríamos conocer al nuevo dios de la destrucción del universo 18, ya que Yiani-sama, nos dijo que había un nuevo dios. La chica esta ahora conocida como Meiling, dio a revelar a Goku, quien tiene unas cuantas preguntas para estas chicas, las cuales tendrá que preguntarle después.

'' Ya veo. Permítanme presentarme. Yo soy Son Goku, pero me pueden llamar Goku. Como dije soy el dios de la destrucción y estoy encantado de conocer a estas chicas lindas que pertenecen al mundo Yokai… oh esperen. Ustedes vienen de donde viene Ahri, Kongiku y Yuzuruha. Goku pregunto a las chicas que tenía en frente.

'' Así es, nosotros pertenecemos al mundo Yokai. Quisiera que nos acompañara un momento, si es que puede claro. La chica hasta ahora conocida como Eirin, quien era la peli blanca, interrogo a Goku con una dulce voz, que hizo que Goku por un momento, se quedara encantado de escuchar tan hermosa voz, parecía tímida al principio pero ahora, era algo diferente.

'' Claro que sí, tengo bastante tiempo para ustedes. Goku dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo llamar la atención de ambas chicas, pues si bien no mal recordaban, cuando le pidieron al dios de la destrucción que anteriormente estaba en ese cargo que la acompañasen al mundo Yokai, negó de una forma odiosa, pero este dios de la destrucción, era muy diferente, y las tres no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la amabilidad que demostraba este dios de la destrucción.

'' Por favor síganos, Goku-sama. Las chicas luego de decir eso empezaron a flotar en el aire. Goku sin ninguna duda asintió, y también empezó a flotar, cuando todos estaban preparados, Goku comenzó a seguir a las chicas, quienes serían las que la guiaran por el camino que conduce al mundo mágico de los Yokai. Si bien algo Goku sabía acerca del mundo Yokai, era que se encontraba en su mismo planeta, pero no se podía acceder a él, con cierta facilidad, pero en el caso de los Yokai, estos podían ir a ambos mundos cuando se les antojase.

Goku estaba muy curioso, porque esta chica quería que las acompañase, e iba volando con una gran sonrisa, porque también lo que amaba de ser dios de la destrucción aunque antes no tuviera interesado, era que podía ver más allá de los mundo que suele conocer.

Sin embargo, Hon Meiling, tenía un dato sumamente interesante sobre ella que sabía sobre este dios, y es que según Yiani, Goku estaba en la categoría de dios de las artes marciales, ella en el mundo de los Yokai, era considerada una maestra en las artes marciales, y le gustaba enfrentar a personas que tenía cierta maestra en las artes marciales, pero al escuchar que este estaba en la categoría del dios de las artes marciales, pues quien no quisiese saber de qué era capaz Goku, después de todo, no por algo a él, tanto como a Piccolo, le hacían una arena de torneo de artes marciales, sumamente enorme, que tenía estatuas de ambos en las esquinas de la entrada.

Si bien Miko, no podía sentir el poder de Goku, porque ella muy bien sabia, que solo los dioses pueden el sentir el poder del otro, pero algo le decía que Goku era alguien, que probablemente sobrepase lo desconocido, además de que Yiani les informo que este era el dios de la destrucción más poderoso.

La personalidad y la amabilidad con la cual Goku, recibió a las chicas, no solo llamo la atención a la tres, sino también a Eirin, quien tenía cierto conocimiento de los dioses de la destrucción, seres despiadados que para mantener el equilibrio, deben destruir la vida en el universo sin ningún remordimiento, este dios sin embargo no demostró esa crueldad que muestran los dioses de la destrucción, todo lo contrario, mostro una amabilidad que ningún ser le había demostrado a las tres, y por supuesto, este dios cabellos de puntas alborotado, poseyente de un cuerpo sumamente envidioso, no era en lo absoluto nada feo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Muy bien amigos míos, como les dije tengo que hacer algo de relleno, y si obviamente no me encuentro actualizando este fic como en antes, porque estoy centrado en el final de Goku en dxd, que ya lo podrán apreciar la próxima semana, por si lo saben o de lo contrario, Tohou Project, es un videojuego, que no tiene una trama en general, porque la mayoría de los juegos y personajes son creados por fans, aunque si hay una compañía que tiene una desarrolladora principal, además de que este videojuego, en su mayoría son MUGEN, obviamente no me voy a guiar de la trama de ningún videojuego, voy a coger los personajes y le voy a crear una historia pero si mantienen sus características obviamente, como el mundo Yokai, básicamente are lo mismo que hice con Legua Of Legends. Bueno, como dije antes de iniciar el capítulo, mi próximo fanfic, será uno de Goku en Naruto, luego de que termine con Goku en High School Dxd, ya para el año que viene es que voy a traer la nueva temporada de Goku en dicho anime. Bueno amigos míos, no tengo nada que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor a todos. Con esto hemos finalizado con el capítulo de hoy, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará lleno de diversión y un poco de más relleno ya que hay que seguir profundizando más esta historia. Les deseo muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo, Luis. JANE.**


	21. MONSTRUOS Y VAMPIROS

**Muy buenas, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, espero que estén pasando un excelente día, ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, bueno a pesar de que realice este fanfic hace un año atrás, se me hace muy mal que este tan atrasado, Ya que por lo menos este fanfic, debería de tener algunos 30 capítulos, pero como mi mente piensa en grande, y el tiempo que tengo no es mucho por las nuevas ocupaciones pues este fanfic no está por el capítulo, digamos que 50, ya que apenas al ritmo que lleva este fanfic pues, llevamos 21 capítulo, pero bueno.**

 **Eeeeehh, como les dije en un aviso que dije en el aviso que les deje del fanfic de Goku en dxd, me voy a volar los animes que ustedes no conocen, en este caso tuve que volarme lo que es el anime de Kakegurui, o el anime de Kaori, además de que tendré que saltarme este videojuego de Tohou Project, y centrarme en los animes que ustedes realmente sepan, pero siendo sincero, no sé cómo mi cerebro puede almacenar tanta información pues, ya de todos los animes a los que Goku ha ido pues, no se me ha olvidado ni un nombre de ellos, todos me los sé perfectamente. Ahora bien, sé que todos ustedes, están emocionados por el nuevo fanfic que are, de Goku en high school dxd, con la clara diferencia, que me centrare solo en high school dxd y sus novelas ligeras desde el volumen 1, la mayor interrogante que se formó en fanfiction, fue la de la participación de Issei en el fanfic, pues claro Issei estará en el fanfic.**

 **Esto es debido a que aunque Issei no sea un buen personaje, pues digamos que lo necesito con vida para rellenar algunas cosas, claramente este tendrá otro papel, obviamente estoy planeando quitarle a la pobre Asía, pues ella aria una pareja perfecta con Goku, y ambos se muy inocentes pero aun así, la actitud de Asia, me provoca más a ponerla como si fuera una hermana de Goku, como una pareja, pues ambos tienen ciertas cualidades para serlo, y no ser parejas.**

 **En fin Issei estará en este nuevo proyecto pero no estaría ni cerca de ser lo que sería un protagonista secundario, sino más bien un Coprotagonista, pero aclaro que este no será un fanfic cualquiera, si no se tratara de Goku en high school dxd totalmente, ya que vamos a usar la verdadera historia de esta, la cual es la de la novela ligera, la del anime solo es un resumen pero cuando hablamos de las novelas ligeras pues es otra cosa, igual esta llevara sus respectivas ilustraciones, alguna por capítulos o tal vez más, ya hasta gracias a un amigo, tengo una ilustración de Goku y Kuroka besándose Xdd, pero aun así tenemos que mejorar y por mucho, por si se preguntan también, el proyecto lo empezare a partir de abrir del año que viene o mayo, ya que quiero terminar este fanfic de Goku en dxd, y tener casi terminado el fanfic de Goku el dios destructor, para centrarme totalmente en el proyecto que les dije, además tengo que hacer ese fanfic de Goku en Naruto.**

 **Para ya terminar, pues sobre este fanfic, simplemente les diré que lo disfruten, ya que como dije, vamos a iniciar con Rosario Mas Vampire, un anime simplemente perfecto para este fic, también me gustaría saber, si ustedes quieren que hagan diferentes fanfics de los animes que uso, pero nada más tratándose de ellos y no mezclándolos con otros animes como es este, usando a los personajes Gohan, Bardock, Goku, Vegeta o Trunks del futuro, ósea les gustaría ver un fanfic de Vegeta en Fairy Tails por ejemplo o Goku en Re Zero o Gohan en Senran Kuroga o así, háganmelo saber.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, vamos a iniciar con el capítulo. A otra cosa es, que no voy a poner al personaje principal de la historia de Rosario más vampire ósea a Tsukune, en este fic, pues ya todos sabemos su historial y no es un personaje, muy relevante que digamos, pero su manga de igual es muy bueno y divertido, se los recomiendo al 100%. Bueno digamos que hubo una diferente línea alternativa en donde Tsukune se fue a otra preparatoria que no fue a la academia Yokai. Ahora si los dejo Xdddd.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN AQUÍ, NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 21: CONTINUANDO MI RECORRIDO DIMENCIONAL, MONSTRUOS Y ''VAMPIROS''..**

Se podía ver que un agujero dimensional había aparecido en lo que parecía una ciudad, la ciudad en si parecía una ciudad no fuera de lo normal de las otras dimensiones que había visitado, lo que era algo extraño ya que las dimensiones eran mundos distintos con diferentes realidades, por lo que se encontraba muy extraño, que todas las ciudades de su dimensión tengan el mismo aspecto, nacionalidad y mismas costumbres, por lo que Goku llego a la conclusión de que una dimensión es como el mismo mundo, solo con diferente tipos de personas o diferente líneas temporales. Goku estaba parado en una esquina de la calle, extrañamente, Goku había aparecido en un extraño vecindario, no muy reconocido para él.

Algo que teníamos que notar en Goku, era que no traía su traje de dios de la destrucción, sino más bien, lo que parecía un uniforme de estudiante, pues esto fue sugerido por Yiani, ya que supuestamente Goku tendría que ir a una academia, ya que ella sabía que la siguiente dimensión era algo especial, si bien no se le dijo a Goku lo que tenía que hacer, solo tenía que hacer su trabajo. Si bien Goku sabía que las cosas más raras le sucedían a él, pues los dioses de la destrucción no tienen dimensiones tan extrañas, aunque son un poco más extensas que la que poseen su universo, si Vegeta estaba pasando por la misma situación que este, sabrá que Vegeta se arrepiente absolutamente de aceptar este cargo, lo que provocaba cierto humor en los pensamientos de Goku.

'' Bueno he llegado a la siguiente dimensión, que tiene en nombre de… RMV. Que nombre tan extraño. Pero no siento nada fuera de lo normal, solo hay energía humana en este mundo, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Viendo la condición del ambiente se podía notar que era aún demasiado temprano para que las personas estuvieran despiertas, algunas persona solo se podían notar que estaban haciendo ejercicios, y en su mayoría eran personas mayores de edad, aunque hubo una chica que no despego la vista del.

'' Bueno, según Yiani, para ir a mi destino tengo que esperar una clase de autobús que me recogerá en esta zona, me dijo que actuara como un simple humano y no diera a revelar mi identidad, para que los seres de aquí no se vieran alarmados. Que extraño, se supone que soy un dios de la destrucción y deberían de conocerme como tal, yo soy quien decide y lo que pasa en el universo, pero al ser un consejo por parte de Yiani, pues lo tomare ese detalle. Si bien Goku sabía que no era un experto en esto de ser dios de la destrucción, por eso ellos tenían a los ángeles que eran sus asistentes, entrenadores y Guías, y al Yiani poseer estas características pues Goku no tenía más remedio, aunque no le gustaba ocultar su verdadera identidad, aunque Goku pensó en algo que le dijo ella antes de que se marche. El recuerda perfectamente cuando Yiani le dijo que tenía que tomar experiencia por su cuenta, en cuanto vigilar dimensiones se refiere, ósea sin la compañía de ella, si algo está mal y causa desequilibrio, pues Goku lo destruye sin misericordia alguna, ya que no todas las dimensiones tienen cosas interesantes y simplemente tienen cosas que causan problemas a lo que Goku ha eliminado unas cuantas dimensiones. También el recuerda perfectamente que Yiani le conto que estas dimensiones debieron de seguir su curso millones de años atrás, cuando era el anterior dios de la destrucción que se ocupaba de esto.

Goku como sabía algo acerca de este dios de la destrucción, claramente, él sabe que este dios hubiera destruido todas las dimensiones y algunas cuantas hubieran quedado intactas. Lo bueno es que Zeno Sama antes hubiera interferido y elimino el universo antes de que al anterior dios destructor hubiera realizado el recorrido dimensional del universo, lo que llevo a Goku a una explicación del porqué Zeno Sama elimino anteriormente a los 6 universos junto con los dioses y Kaioshin, una explicación seria que estos no escuchaban las ordenes de Zeno Samas, dejando con vida lo que realmente causa desequilibrio y lo que no causa desequilibrio estos lo destruyesen.

'' Ya no es hora de que llegue ese autobús, pues Yiani me dijo que esta era la ora puntuar del autobús, que extraño… Oh creo que es este que viene aquí. Goku al voltear la mirada hacia otra dirección, pudo ver que se acercaba un autobús escolar. El autobús freno justamente donde estaba Goku, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente a Goku.

'' Bueno, creo que es este. Goku luego de decir eso, cogió lo que parecía una mochila, en su bolsillo tenía un botón que guardaba su ropa entre otras cosas y al presionarlo, todo esto se saldría de ahí, ya que ese botón tenía lo que sería una dimensión de bolsillo.

'' Buenos días señor. Goku saludo al chofer de una forma amable.

'' Buenos días joven. El chofer le respondió a Goku pero con un tono algo sospechoso e incómodo, Goku lo dejo pasar ya que el chofer no tenía malas intenciones, pero la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Goku era, acaso el sería el único estudiante que va a asistir a la academia, pues claramente el autobús estaba vacío, no había ningún chico en el autobús.

Goku tomo asiento, y luego el chofer empezó a conducir, pero la interrogante que Goku tenía en su cabeza era algo que tenía que buscarle respuesta, y quien se la daría, pues simplemente el que conduce este autobús.

'' Eeeeh, disculpe, señor, pero… acaso soy yo el único que va a asistir a la academia este día. Goku pregunto de forma curiosa.

'' Mmm. Eres un nuevo estudiante de la academia Yokai. El chofer había preguntado a Goku.

Goku entre el folleto que le dio Yiani, pudo ver que la academia tenía ese nombre, lo que significaba que si esa era la academia.

'' Si, así es. Pero no hay más chicos que vayan a esta academia. Goku pregunto aun curiosamente.

'' Entonces ya debes estar preparado, se dice que es una escuela tenebrosa. No hay nadie de esta ciudad que vaya a esa academia, y por eso es que yo solo he venido por ti para llevarte a ese lugar, ya lleve a los otros jóvenes a sus respectivas academias, por lo que tú eres el ultimo. El chofer con una sonrisa algo macabra, le explico a Goku.

Este aun no detectaba malas intenciones y cualquier humano se hubiera alarmado de la forma en la que habla este señor, Goku solo espero a ver dónde era su destino.

'' Aaaah, ya veo, entonces soy el único estudiante de la academia Yokai. Bueno, pues gracias por su respuesta. Luego de decir eso Goku se relajó y se acomodó esta llegar a su destino. Ya luego de un momento, podemos ver que el chofer había salido del vecindario y estaba en una zona muy alejada de la ciudad, pues ahora, solo se podía ver que más adelante había un extraño túnel, que no tenía más que oscuridad en su interior, algo extraño ya que debería de verse el otro lado del túnel por la luminosidad del sol. Cuando el Chofer cruzo el túnel, inmediatamente, freno el autobús.

'' Ya hemos llegado a tu destino, joven. Luego de que el chofer dijera eso, Goku se paró y se apeó del autobús, Cuando Goku se apeó antes de que el chofer se fuera este le dijo.

'' Cuídate, joven. Luego de que el chofer dijera eso con una sonrisa tenebrosa de oreja a oreja, se fue y dejo a Goku quien ahora estaba más curioso al ver en el tipo de zona que se encontraba, pues extrañamente, ahora ya no había carretera, si no caminos muy malos, pudo ver que el cielo tiene un color azul más oscuro, aunque no era muy azul que digamos, se podía ver que al final del camino lo que quedaban eran kilómetros de mares si se les podía llamar así ya que parecía que este mal, tenía sangre en vez de agua por el tono rojizo que este tenía. Lo que decoraba más el ambiente era el extraño espantapájaros pero con un letrero que tenía escrito, academia Yokai, Goku sabía que esto parecía mucho al inframundo del universo 7, pues se puede ver como el camino tiene un extenso bosque compuesto por árboles que básicamente estaban muy secos y sin tallos de hojas en sus ramas, pero más adelanto, pudo ver lo que parecía un gran castillo, por lo que pueda ser que este sea la dichosa academia, pero lo más curioso de todos ahora, es que habían energías sumamente malvadas y ya no se podía sentir la energía de los seres humano, por lo que claramente Goku llego a una conclusión.

'' Oh vaya, resulta que ahora estoy en otro mundo por así decirlo, las energías negativas que hay en este extraño lugar las delatan, aparte de que ya no siento ni un rastro de energía humana. Bueno, creo que aquel lugar es esa supuesta academia, así que me dirigiré hacia haya, pero mejor me voy caminando para ver los alrededores de este lugar. Luego de decir eso Goku empezó a caminar hacia lo que parecía un castillo que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Mientras Goku iba caminando por el bosque, pudo ver unas cuantas lapidas en este, lo que indicaba que esto era probablemente un cementerio, o probablemente eran simplemente tumbas y no era un cementerio. Goku luego vio un pequeño murciélago, que estaba volando por encima del.

'' Hola Hola, soy un murciélago. El pequeño murciélago dijo mientras volaba, lo que sorprendió al Saiyajin.

'' Acaso, ese murciélago hablo. Goku se preguntó así mismo, para luego sentir como algo, se había estrellado contra él. Fue la chica, una chica que venía manejando una bicicleta. La bicicleta se había estrellado fuertemente contra Goku, y a esta impactar contra el suelo, se le doblaron sus llantas, pero la chica se vio que tuvo una fea caída. Goku sin embargo no había sentido nada, y más bien pareciese que Goku no le hubieran arrugado la ropa, pero Goku al ver el fuerte impacto que tuvo la chica, corrió para auxiliarla. Esta joven es una joven de cabello rosa hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y con un rosario en el cuello y un cuerpo nada más que sumamente voluptuoso, obviamente esta tenía el traje femenino de la academia Yokai.

'' Estas bien. Goku pregunto ayudando a que la chica se pusiera de pie. La chica un poco mareada con los ojos cerrados, respondió.

'' Si, estoy bien. Disculpa es que estoy algo anémica, y mis ojos me traicionan. La chica luego de decir eso, abrió sus ojos y pudo verlo a él. Si bien, ella le pareció un poco atractivo este hombre y se sonrojo un poco por eso, el rubor en sus mejillas solo la hacía parecer más hermosa, la chica olfateo un par de veces a Goku, y pudo notar que tenía un buen olor, ella parecía un perro que había olfateado un hidrante para orinar, ya que se pegó demasiado a Goku hasta el punto de agarrarlo por ambos lados del cuello.

'' Oye, estas bien. Goku pregunto ya que vio esto como un bicho raro, por parte de la chica, pues qué clase de chica hacia ese tipo de cosas, bueno no se diría lo mismo por sus chicas.

'' Tu olor, es demasiado bueno, pero yo soy un vampiro y tu sangre es. La chica no pudo decir por qué no aguanto las ganas y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Goku.

'' Eeeeeh, puedo saber que estás haciendo exactamente. Goku pregunto con dudas, pero de repente sintió como esta chica trataba de clavar sus colmillos contra su cuello, pero Goku no se lo permitía ya que puso su cuerpo algo duro.

'' Aaaahh, casi me rompo los colmillos, tu cuerpo es demasiado duro. La chica se quejó, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que quiso hacer. Eeeeh, lo lamento, e-e-es qu-que y-yo, soy un vampiro y no podía contenerme, tu olor es demasiado bueno y mis instintos de vampiro presiente que debes de tener una muy buena sangre, la chica lo dijo con algo de timidez.

'' Eeeehh, conque vampiro, cierto. Pues bueno creo que se algo de ustedes. Goku lo dijo poniendo una actitud pensativa. La chica recogió las cosas que traía con ella, ya que todas estaban tiradas en el suelo debido al fuerte impacto que tuvo con Goku.

'' Así, eres un estudiante de la academia Yokai, cierto. La chica pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

'' Pues sí. Si no mal recuerdo soy estudiante del primer año, y disculpa mi estado mental por no saber a qué grado pertenezco. Goku lo dijo una sonrisa nerviosa ya que no sabía con exactitud si era de primer año, pero era algo que tendría que investigar entre los folletos que le entrego Yiani.

'' Jejeje, descuida yo también soy algo olvidadiza a veces, pero que bueno que estemos en la misma academia, yo también soy de primer año. Por cierto te gustan los vampiros. La chica había preguntado entre un rubor que se le había formado en su hermoso rostro. Goku hizo un tick y luego se puso a pensar sobre los vampiros, si bien Goku sabía que los vampiros eran seres que se alimentan de la sangre de las personas, eso sin tomar en cuenta la saga de Garlick Junior ya que no es canon, pero sabía esa información, el gusto hacia los vampiros dependiera de qué tipo de vampiro sea pues si era un vampiro malo, pues Goku no le agradaría pero si fuera un vampiro bueno como se lo demuestra esta chica que tiene cierta atención por parte de Goku, pues por el momento le había caído bien.

'' Pues si los vampiros como tu son bastante agradables y lindos. Goku lo afirmo con determinación, lo que hizo que la chica saltara de felicidad hacia Goku, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo por el enorme lanzón de esta chica

'' Kawaiii, entonces puede ser tu amiga. La chica pregunto entre sonrojos mirando a Goku, y como este vio que esta chica se lo pedía de una forma simplemente encantadora y su hermosa y angelical voz, pues no habría problema con eso.

'' Pues claro que sí, Goku respondió a la chica, haciendo que esta se pusiera más contenta de lo que ya estaba.

'' Que lindo, entonces no estaré sola aquí ya que me daba un poco de pánico estar sola aquí, por cierto me llamo Akashiya Moka. La chica se había presentado ante Goku, hasta ahora la llamaría por Moka.

'' Es un gusto. Moka, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero me puedes llamar Goku. Goku luego de haberse parado del suelo, se había presentado ante la chica.

'' Muy bien Goku-san, entonces que dices, nos vamos juntos a la academia. La chica pregunto con una linda sonrisa, pero lo que no sabía esa forma tan amable de pedir las cosas, ponían que Goku se le ablandara hasta su lado más perverso, tal vez ni Vegeta se le resistiría a la dulzura de esta chica, pero como no era Vegeta y era Goku, pues a este le gustaban que les pidieran las cosas amablemente, pero esta chica ya cruzaba los límites de la amabilidad.

'' Claro que si Moka-chan, pero… que aras con tu bicicleta. Goku le pregunto a Moka, quien luego centro su mirada hacia su arrumbada bicicleta.

'' Pues la llevare conmigo para que la reparen. Moka lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero Goku al ser un caballero, no permitiría que esta adorable y hermosa chica que acaba de conocer y que ahora es su amiga, no tomara tal carga, y como bien él sabía que podía cargar un cubo enorme del material más duro del universo con suma facilidad y luego lanzarlo como si fuera un balón de futbol americano, pues no sería ni el mínimo esfuerzo llevar una bicicleta, pues una sola cucharadita de ese materia que le mostro el supremo Kaiosama de su universo, pesa una estrella de neutrones, lo que equivaldría el peso del planeta tierra de su universo, aunque Moka era un vampiro y por supuesto tenía una fuerza brutal, pero por Goku ser un caballero pues.

'' Descuida Moka, yo la llevare. Goku le recomendó a Moka, lo que claramente dejo en claro que si Moka tenía un amigo, pues bien nadie había un gesto así por Moka, lo que la puso feliz porque al parecer tenía un amigo, aunque no sabía que este amigo es un ser capaz de destruir el universo con un simple respiro.

'' Gracia, Goku-san. Moka agradeció ese gesto de una forma muy cariñosa y aunque no se daba cuenta, cada sonrisa que daba simplemente aumentaba su hermosura. Luego de que Goku tomara la bicicleta de Moka, ambos empezaron a caminar, Goku no sería tan tonto como para usar la tele transportación o volar, ya que no quiere que los seres de este mundo se alarman por su poder, y por una gran parte, porque Yiani le dijo que no revelara quien era realmente, aunque tal vez Yiani, se lo advirtió por este simple echo.

Ya luego más tarde, dentro de la academia. Podemos ver que Goku estaba frente la puerta de su curso.

'' Bueno Bueno, creo que esta es el aula 1-3, según el horario que me dieron, bueno pues es hora de hacer mi próxima aventura, luego de decir eso Goku había vierto la puerta.

'' Vaya Vaya, parece que tenemos a otro nuevo compañero de clases. Esa fue la maestra, que era una mujer sumamente atractiva, y encantadora, con un cuerpo sumamente envidiable para otras mujeres, pero para no definir mucho, esta era la maestra Nekonome Shizuka, la maestra de la clase de Goku.

Goku se paró en frente del salón de clases para presentarse.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero me pueden llamar Goku, es un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que seamos buenos amigos. Goku lo dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y los murmuros de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, por un lado para las chicas de la escuela, este chico era muy atractivo y musculoso, pero para los chicos, sería como una piedra en el zapato ya que al parecer acaparaba toda la atención.

'' Vaya, que monstro tan apuesto, joven Son, incluso tiene una cola quien lo diría que tienes una cola idéntica a la mía, aunque más bien la tuya parece una cola de mono. La maestra dando a revelar su cola de Neko, le había dicho a Goku, ya que esta también le encontró cierto toque atractivo, pues bien parecía un hombre joven. Goku luego de recibir esos alago por parte de la maestra, se sentó al lado de un chico que tenía una buena musculatura aunque no tanta como la de Goku, tenía tres aretes en formas de aro que estaban en cada una de sus orejas y tenía su peinado hacia atrás.

'' Chicos creo que ya todos ustedes saben esto… esto es una academia donde los Yogais de la zona asisten. Por el momento el mundo está bajo el control humano, para sobrevivir nosotros los Yogais tenemos que convivir con los seres humanos. La profesora daba explicar, haciendo resolver unas cuantas de las interrogantes del Saiyajin.

'' Aaah, ya veo, con razón es que hay seres tan extraños aquí. Goku decía en sus pensamientos y luego centro su atención en la información que la maestra le ofrecía.

'' Por lo tanto, la regla numero 1 es: tienen que estar en forma humana dentro de la escuela, exacto en situaciones especiales. La segunda: ocultar su verdadera identidad de todos los demás estudiantes. Esa esta son las reglas que hay que seguir, así que por favor háganlo. Les explico a la vez que le sugirió a los chicos de una forma muy divertida, a Goku le empezó a caer bien esta mujer, pues bien parecía alguien sumamente divertida y carismática.

'' Esas reglas son tontas. Ese fue el chico que estaba sentado detrás de Goku quien lo dijo, mientras mantenía una actitud de como quien no quiere la cosa, lo que provoco que Goku lo viera con una cara de que se cree este baboso, pues no está cerca de igualar a súper humano, los cuales tienden tener entre las 100 unidades de poder. La maestra abrió lo que parecía un registro con todos los nombres de los estudiantes.

'' Tu eres… Komiya Saizo-kun, cierto. Fue la interrogante de la maestra hacia el chico.

'' Si, ese soy yo. Y… podemos romperlas si encontramos aun humano, yo are eso profesora. El chico se refirió a que los devoraría prácticamente, pues la lengua tan larga que sacaba y daba a revelar a que se refería, lo que provoco cierto asco en Goku, ya que comer humanos es algo desagradable por no decir bastante desagradable o putrefacto.

'' Bien… pero eso es imposible, ya que cada estudiante y profesor de esta academia es un Yogai. Esta escuela está bajo un enorme sello mágico. El humano que entre aquí, morirá inmediatamente. La maestra lo explico de una forma que digamos con esa misma actitud que posee, pues parece que no les importa mucho los humanos.

'' Vaya, suerte que soy un Saiyajin y por encima soy un dios de la destrucción, podía deshacer ese sello mágico si me lo propusiera. Goku alardeaba de su gigantesco poder en sus pensamientos, y aunque las creaturas que habitan este lugar no lo sepan, al él no le importa mucho, aunque no le gustaba esconder su verdadera identidad.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe la puerta del salón, dejando a revelar a Moka, quien venía algo apresurada.

'' Disculpe si llego tarde, es que me di cuenta de que este era mis salón de clases. Moka le explico a la maestra.

'' Y tú eres. La maestra interrogo a Moka, a lo que esta entro y se presentó ante todos.

'' Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka. La chica de cabello color rosa, se había presentado con una agradable actitud, y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas que simplemente provocaban que su belleza y ternura, aumentaran a límites insospechados, si bien la mayoría de los chicos se vieron fascinados por la belleza que poseía esta bella chica, pues se podía escuchar los murmuros entre ellos, diciendo que ya sienten amor por Moka, o es que es muy hermosa. Moka entre toda la multitud, pudo distinguir a alguien, que simplemente ya conocía, pues este era Goku, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara más al ver que Goku estaría con ella en el mismo salón a lo que esta no pudo aguantarlo.

'' GOKUUUUU-SAN, estamos en el mismo salón, que alegría. La chica se había volado como tres filas formadas por los asientos y mesas de los estudiantes, para ir abrazar a Goku, lo que provoco que todos se sorprendieran, y la mayoría de chicos y chicas se pusieran celosos al ver esta escena.

'' Nani. Era todo lo que podía decir Goku por la acción que realizo Moka, aunque le parecía algo divertido.

Ya luego de un momento, solo se escuchaban murmuros en todo el pasillo de la academia, porque claramente, los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos con lo que presenciaban.

La figura de Moka tanto como la de Goku, andaban caminando juntos por los pasillos de la academia, ya que era la ora del receso, pero esto traía ciertas consecuencias, como por ejemplo, desde otros cursos se podía presenciar como los chicos quería romper la ventana, al ver como Goku andaba con una radiante sonrisa y muy abrazada de Goku, pero las chicas no eran la excepción ya que tenían celos por Moka.

'' Oye, que hace ese chico muy apegado de ella. Un chico pregunto con unos celos incontrolables.

'' Se dice llamar Son Goku. Es un chico guapo, y no solo Moka si no todas las chicas hermosas han estado hablando mucho del, pero esto es demasiado. Un chico lo dijo con la misma expresión.

'' Eso no es justo, que se muera. Uno lo dijo sacándole la lengua a Goku. Si bien Goku sabia las expresiones de todos, y ya creía que era algo casual ver estas expresiones cuando andar con chicas lindas se tratasen, el pobre Goku considero que eso era una rutina para él, a cada dimensión que tenía que asistir como un estudiando de alguna academia.

Momentos más tarde, podemos ver que Goku y Moka, se encontraban sentados en un banco a las afuera de la academia. Moka estaba tomando lo que parecía jugo de tomate y Goku una soda, ambos disfrutaban en silencio sus bebidas, hasta que alguien apareció detrás de una columna.

'' Oye, tu eres Akashiya Moka, cierto. Este era Saizo, y se presentó con lo que parecía, perversidad y nada más que eso en esa sonrisa tan incómoda.

'' Si, porque. Moka había interrogado al chico ahora. El chico no respondió y en un pestañar, apareció delante de Goku, tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta.

'' Me puedes decir porque una chica tan bella como tú, anda con un chico como este, Moka-san. Saizo lo dijo con perversidad que aún conservaba en su voz tan incómoda.

'' Oye, déjame en paz, no ves que estoy con Goku-san ahora. Moka interrogo con justa molestia en su expresión. Goku por la muñeca y la quito con suma facilidad, Goku la comenzó apretar tan fuerte, que se podía escuchar como su muñeca, estaba siendo destrozada por Goku, lo que obligo a Saizo a soltar a Goku por el dolor.

'' AAAAAAHHH. Maldito, suéltame. Saizo le exclamo a Goku con nada más que un duro y brutal dolor. Moka estaba algo sorprendida, al ver la fuerza que tenía Goku y ahora le entro la curiosidad de quien es realmente Goku, y porque posee esa fuerza tan absurda. Goku se paró y sin soltar la muñeca de Saizo le respondió.

'' Basuras como tú no debería de arrugar mi ropa, eres alguien irritante sabias. Goku luego de decir eso, había lanzado a Saizo contra la máquina de bebidas, provocando que todas las bebidas enlatadas se salieran, ya que este quedo destrozado y Saizo quedo inconsciente ya que Goku exagera demasiado su fuerza.

Moka aún estaba sorprendida, de la monstruosa fuerza que poseía Goku, quien se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa en su expresión.

'' Lamento eso Moka, pero no podemos estar cerca de estudiantes tan problemáticos como él. Quisieras ir a otro lado. Goku le pregunto a Moka con una sonrisa encantadora, lo que provoco el sonrojo de esta misma.

'' Hai. Moka solo se limitó a asentir a las palabras de Goku, pues no era que le importaba mucho el estado de Saizo, pues simplemente, se lo merecía y por mucho.

Ya luego de un momento.

Podemos ver que Goku y Moka estaban en lo que parecía un edificio de la academia, pero este no tenía techado, más bien era un camino, y se podía apreciar la vista desde lo arte, mientras tenías una hermosa vista, ambos miraban desde arriba el paisaje, sujetados de la barandilla.

''Aaa, eso dio miedo. Goku-san, me puedes decir qué clase de monstruo eres, Moka le pregunto a Goku, pero luego algo hizo tick en su cabeza ya que se acordó de algo. Ah, verdad que no me puedes decir qué clase de monstruo eres, es en contra de las reglas. Moka explico.

'' Pero tú me dijiste que eres un vampiro. Goku respondió.

'' Si, pero para eso no tenía idea de que iba en contra de las reglas. Moka explico.

'' Bueno, para ser un vampiro, eres una persona bastante buena. Goku dijo.

'' Si por el momento. Pero vez esto. Moka le pregunto a Goku, mostrándole el rosario que mantenía entre sus senos.

'' Te refieres al Rosario. Goku pudo sentir que ese Rosario tenía una clase de energía maligna muy poderosa, aunque era simplemente entre las 150 unidades de poder.

'' Si. Si me quito el rosario, me convertiré en un auténtico vampiro que da mucho miedo. Por eso debo proteger este sello, no puedo quitármelo yo misma. Moka explico con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Goku noto esto y pudo notar algo. Él había notado que en realidad Moka, era una chica que simplemente quería tener amigos, amigos que realmente la valorasen, ya imagino lo que tuvo que pasar cuando estuvo en la secundaria con los humanos, nadie le creería a ella y a pesar de que ella fuese un vampiro, pues realmente no era un monstruo, si esa parte de vampiro se separase de ella, esta seguirá siendo la misma y autentica Moka.

'' No importa si te conviertes en un vampiro muy violento. Para mí seguirás siendo Moka, Goku lo dijo a Moka con una gran sonrisa y alzándole el pulgar en forma de que si era verdad. Moka al ver este gran sonrisa que le daba este ser no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y no pudo contener la emoción, ya que Goku era su primer amigo, y claramente la protegería.

'' Kawaiii, Goku-san, eres muy lindo Goku-san. Moka lo dijo abrazando a Goku, a lo que este felizmente correspondió el abrazo, pero ahora, esto activaría los instintos de Moka, pues al parecer había olfateado ese aroma, que tanto le atrae de este hombre, era aquel aroma de la sangre que despertaba rápidamente, sus instintos de vampiro, olfateando de una forma intensa los alrededores del cuello de Goku.

'' Goku-san, no lo puedo evitar, el olor de tu cuerpo es, tengo que hacerlo. Moka luego de decir eso, intento morder a Goku, pero este la detuvo.

'' No haces nada para poder evitar tomar sangre de los demás. Goku le pregunto a ella.

'' Pues no me alimento de sangre de los demás, solo de algo como jugo de tomate, y una subo de una transfusión de sangre, la verdad es que tu aroma. Esa fragancia que sale de ti. Esta sensación. Moka aun no pudiendo controlar sus instintos intento nuevamente morder a Goku pero fue detenida por este.

'' Oye oye, tranquila, tampoco es que soy tu comida. Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Lo lamento Goku-san, es que no sé, no puedo contenerme. Moka lo dijo con algo de timidez en su expresión y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Goku sabía que no fuera un problema que ella tomara un poco de su sangre, pues esto no le aria nada, pero aun así, si esto le sucede a esta chica con tan solo sentir su aroma, no se quera ni imaginar lo que pasaría si llegase a probar una gota de su sangre, aun así como ella solo actuaba por instinto, pues podría resolver este problema.

'' Bueno, te dejare tomar algo de mi sangre, siempre cuando la pidas amablemente. Goku le recomendó a Moka, lo que estas se sorprendiese por dicha propuesta, aunque sonaba algo raro pero una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, la sensación de felicidad que tenía ahora, era sumamente intensa, pues esto es realmente tener un amigo, alguien que te deje beber de su propia sangre, que clase de amigo aria eso, pero al parecer este por ella, era capaz de todo y con una gran felicidad abraso a Goku.

'' Gracias Goku-san. La chica lo dijo abrazando fuertemente a Goku, lo que provoco que este solo diera una sonrisa por la felicidad que sentía esta chica y permanecieron así por un tiempo, pero ya Moka no toleraría más sus instintos.

'' Ahora que dijiste eso Goku-san, por favor solo un poco, perdón pero… soy un vampiro, la chica esta vez logro su obejtivo, solo escuchándose el capuch de la mordida que le dio al cuello de Goku, lo que indicaba que había logrado clavarles los colmillos a Goku, quien solo sentía como su sangre era tomada, aunque el pronto se repondría de eso, pero eso le incomodaba un poco de todas formas.

'' Oye, Moka-chan, pero no tomes mucha por favor. Goku lo pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa y Moka se despegó del cuello de Goku claramente le había dejado marcas de su lápiz labial y se podían ver las marcas de sangre que había formado sus colmillos.

'' Tu sangre es muy buena, no sé porque, pero es la mejor sangre que he probado en mi vida. Moka lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su expresión, la expresión de Moka solo le decía a Goku, que todas las noches tendría que ser uso del Súper Saiyajin dios para recuperar la sangre perdida.

'' Que dices si volvemos a clases, Moka-chan. Goku le propuso a la chica ya que al parecer era lo recomendado.

'' Esta bien, como digas Goku-san. Luego de decir eso Moka tomo por el brazo a Goku, y ambos se marcharon con una gran sonrisas en sus rostros mientras ambos caminaban hacia su salón de clases.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno, mis queridos amigos de youtube o fanfiction, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su opinión, sobre que les pareció el capítulo, ya la próxima historia que tendré que actualizar será el final de Goku en high school dxd, el cual viene para este sábado probablemente. Otra cosa es, que es muy probable que el nuevo fic de Goku en high school dxd usando llanamente las novelas ligeras, no se publiquen en fanfiction debido a que no se mostrarían las ilustraciones, por lo que en mi canal de Youtube, es que lo voy a subir narrado y dejare los links de descarga en formato pdf para que lo disfruten con las ilustraciones respectivamente. Además de también, que todo eso se llevara a cabo entre el siguiente año y el 2020. Bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir por el momento. Les deseo muy buena suerte a todos, se despide su amigo Luis. JANE.**


End file.
